FF XIII: Love, Lie and Sorrow
by ClaireFrascalia
Summary: Lightning, prajurit utama milik Etro, bertemu dengan Noctis, seorang pangeran penguasa kekuatan warisan Muin. Pertemuan yang berkesan ternyata justru membawa mereka ke dalam konflik yang lebih besar. Kepercayaan adalah taruhannya. Btw, hai friends, the epilogue's up now!
1. Chapter 1: Decoy

**Halo semua, masih kenal saia? *ya dong, tukang jual kacang di simpang empat itu kan?***

**Makasih banget telah mengikuti cerita-cerita saia selama ini. Kalau ada sesuatu yang jelek, tiada usah ragu dan segan, dikau review saja daku dalam rangka membuat daku semakin berkembang *alay, alay, kayak temennya Lupus***

**Kali ini, saia punya ide yang sedikit ngaco *tuh tau, pake masang judul provokatif, ntar SE marah* hehehe, abis, ini tumpahan perasaan kecewa saia atas SE yg dengan tidak berperikeadillan memisahkan Noctis dan Light dalam dua dunia. Saia sih bikin ini buat hepi-hepi aja, siapa tau kan ntar cerita ini diangkat SE ke layar lebar *ketawa kuda nil***

**Akhir kata, I don't have anything except the story. All the characters and blablabla belongs to SE, oke. Kalo ada salah kata, saia minta maaf. Selamat membaca, jangan pelit review, pelit itu budaya yg ga baik. *kabur***

_**Chapter 1: Decoy**_

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Kali ini, aku bersumpah atas nama Dewa."

Caius berlutut di hadapan Yeul. Ia tundukkan kepalanya serendah mungkin, memohon dengan segala kerendahan diri agar keinginannya dipenuhi. Namun, Yeul menyentuh bahunya yang lebar dan berucap pelan.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa yang kau hadapai, Caius. Pangeran Terakhir, manusia terkuat di seluruh dimensi."

"Tapi tidak akan lebih kuat dari Utusan Dewa," bisik Caius. "Aku akan membuatnya bertekuk lutut dan memenuhi kehendakku. Karena itu, bukakan pintu bagiku, Yeul."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore ketika Noctis pulang ke istana. Hari yang amat melelahkan, apalagi sehabis menghadiri pesta ulangtahun putri Kerajaan Svelt yang kacau balau. Medea memang dikenal sebagai putri yang 'gila' dan berkelakuan buruk. Tadi saat melihat Noctis pun, gadis itu sudah seperti orang step stadium akhir. Ia lengket terus dengan Noctis bak koala dengan induknya.

Sambil mendesah, Noctis melepas sarung tangannya dan melemparkannya ke sofa. Ia tekuk jari-jemarinya yang keram akibat seharian menempuh perjalanan panjang. Pada jari manis tangan kirinya, tersemat sebuah cincin emas putih. Kilauannya yang memesona tidak seindah maknanya yang dalam.

Itu perlambang sebuah relasi sehidup-semati. Sebuah tanda penting, tanda perjanjiannya dengan Stella. Sepintas, wajah gadis berambut pirang itu kembali terlintas di pikiran Noctis.

Baru saja melepas tuxedo dan kemeja putihnya, ponsel di meja berbunyi. Sambil menekuk-nekuk lehernya yang sakit, Noctis mengambil ponsel tersebut.

"Halo?"

"Hey, ini aku, Noct." Rupanya Prompto, kakak Stella yang sekaligus rekan kerjanya.

Noctis melepas singletnya dan duduk di sofa. Ekspresinya berubah mendengar nama Stella. Dengan nada santai, Prompto meneruskan.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu, kau ingin menanyakan soal Stella dan bukan soal temanmu yang malang ini huh? Bercanda, hehe…"

"Demamnya sudah turun?"

"Belum. Padahal sudah minum obat, tapi panasnya tidak turun-turun," sahut Prompto. "Mungkin kalau belum melihat wajahmu, dia tidak akan baikan."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ke sana."

"Eh jangan, jangan! Err…" Prompto mengecilkan suaranya. "Ayah ada di rumah. Kalau dia tahu kalian bertemu lagi, habislah kita semua."

Tampak ekspresi kecewa di wajah Noctis. Ya, kalau sudah melibatkan Gregory, semua masalahnya terasa semakin berat. Hubungan rahasianya dengan Stella selama bertahun-tahun ini juga dijalin dengan susah payah. Seperti menjalin rambut, ada kalanya lancar dan ada kalanya tersangkut di tengah-tengah. Kira-kira, begitulah perumpamaannya.

Namun seperti biasa, Prompto selalu pandai memompa semangat Noctis.

"Tenanglah, Noctie. Suatu hari, Ayah akan mengizinkanmu bersama Stellie. Meski sulit sih. Yah, aku melihat masa depan yang cerah…"

Noctis tahu, di seberang sana Prompto sedang sibuk menerawang tidak ubahnya peramal ulung. Sebuah senyum terulum di bibirnya.

"Kabari aku kalau ada apa-apa."

"Beres."

Pembicaraan mereka berakhir sampai di sana. Sambil menarik napas, Noctis meregangkan tulang-tulangnya yang sakit. Sakit? Tidak, ia tidak mau memakai tukang pijat. Noctis tidak suka tubuhnya disentuh sembarang orang.

Sambil berbaring di ranjang, Noctis memasang _headset_ hitam ke kedua telinganya. Lagi-lagi – dan untuk ke dua puluh enam kalinya – senandung lagu _The Last Smile_ kembali teralun di telinganya. Sejujurnya, ia suka lagu _rock_ dan _death metal_ yang terkesan ramai dan ekspresif, tidak terdengar senang maupun sedih. Mengherankan, bukan? Tetapi entah bagaimana pula lagu _rock_ bertema sedih macam _The Last Smile_ ini sangat ia sukai.

Sementara ia memejamkan mata dan terbuai lagu tersebut, tirai kamarnya berkibar oleh hembusan angin petang yang lembut. Perlahan, langit berubah gelap. Saat itulah, Cahaya Agung akan tampak jelas di utara.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"_Sukakah kau berada di sini?_

_Tentu tidak. Kau sudah terjebak di sini lama sekali, terpisah dari keluarga dan seluruh orang yang kau cintai. Sama denganku. Malah mungkin waktuku tidak lama lagi._

_Meski begitu, aku tahu kau akan berjuang untukku tanpa kenal menyerah. Itulah yang kusukai darimu. Kau tidak takut kematian._

_Kali ini, carilah dia dan ambil kekuatan itu."_

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari.

Mata Stella terbuka tiba-tiba. Napasnya tertahan, keringat dingin membasahi dahi dan pipinya yang pucat. Lagi-lagi ia diserang mimpi menakutkan. Sejak ia sakit-sakitan dua minggu yang lalu, mimpi-mimpi tersebut selalu datang setiap ia terlelap. Tidak heran, kesehatannya semakin menurun.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Stella turun dari ranjangnya. Ia pandangi sebentar suasana kota di luar – suasana Herodia yang selalu sunyi dan damai setiap malam. Setelah merenung beberapa detik, Stella memutuskan untuk bangkit. Ia raih jaket sutranya yang tergeletak di meja rias. Ah, sial. Mengapa ia tidak pernah punya sandal? Terpaksa ia memakai sepatu hak tingginya yang biasa, lalu ia keluar dan mengunci kamar.

Tuk, tuk, tuk.

"Huh? Hah? Siapa?"

Prompto membuka pintu dalam keadaan berantakan. Ia sedikit kikuk melihat kedatangan sang adik.

"Stella? Hmm hmm, kau mau apa malam-malam begini…?"

"Kakak, temani aku ke kuil kota."

"Kuil? Hmm, yaa yaa. Tunggu ya Stellie, aku siap-siap dulu."

Beberapa menit lamanya Stella menunggu Prompto. Terdengar sedikit suara gaduh di dalam – seperti suara benda jatuh atau semacamnya – sebelum akhirnya Prompto keluar dalam keadaan sedikit lebih rapi.

Setelah meminta izin ke petugas keamanan, mereka segera bermobil menuju ke kuil suci yang terletak tepat di pusat kota. Sekilas, orang akan dengan mudah menebak kalau bangunan itulah yang paling tinggi di seluruh kerajaan. Benar sekali, dan satu lagi – tentu saja – kuil itu sudah dipatenkan sebagai bangunan tercantik di seluruh dunia. Gaya arsitektur, detail bangunan dan segala macam hiasan di dalam kuil itu selalu mengundang decak kagum orang.

Sayangnya, pukul dua pagi bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berkunjung ke kuil. Dengan ditemani sinar remang-remang dari kristal pendar, bangunan itu lebih kelihatan sebagai lokasi syuting yang cocok untuk film horor. Prompto benar-benar merasakannya – ia berjalan di belakang Stella dengan ekspresi gugup, tidak ubahnya tokoh _game_ yang waspada akan setiap situasi di sekitarnya.

Stella berlutut di hadapan sebuah lukisan. Itu lukisan Muin yang dibuat seorang seniman terkenal dan dipajang dalam kristal pendar. Cahaya kristal serta keindahan lukisan itu berpadu dengan sangat serasi. Semua orang mengakuinya sebagai karya seni yang menakjubkan.

Sembari menunduk dan memejamkan mata, Stella menempelkan jempol, telunjuk dan kelingkingnya. Ia berusaha memusatkan diri pada doa.

_Muin, ibu dari para dewa…_

_Mimpi-mimpi itu kembali mendatangiku. Setiap kali aku memejamkan mata dan tertidur, mimpi itu datang. Setelah aku bangun dan terlelap lagi, mimpi lain yang lebih menyakitkan datang menyerangku._

_Aku merasa seluruh mimpi itu amat nyata. Apa yang akan terjadi? Mengapa kau terus memperlihatkan bencana-bencana yang menyedihkan itu kepadaku? Kau hanya sedang main-main, bukan? Kau tidak akan membiarkan semua itu menimpa manusiamu, bukan begitu?_

_Aku datang di waktu yang tidak tepat ini untuk memohon kepadamu. Lindungilah rakyat, lindungilah semua orang. Lindungilah keluarga dan orang-orang yang kucintai… terutama Noctis. Dia selalu dalam bahaya. Karena itu, kuatkan dan berikan semangat baja kepadanya untuk menghadapi setiap rintangan. Kuatkan dia, Muin._

"Aku minta satu doa lagi, Muin." Prompto berlutut di hadapan Stella sambil tersenyum. "Bantulah supaya Ayah mau menerima Noctis bersama adikku. Semoga hubungan mereka lancar dan bahagia untuk selamanya."

Stella membalas kakaknya dengan sebuah senyuman gembira. Namun, senyumnya lenyap ketika ia mendengar suara gemuruh.

Prompto mengerutkan kening. Ia memberi isyarat agar Stella menunggu di dalam, sementara ia keluar untuk melihat keadaan. Tetapi sesampainya di halaman kuil, ia tidak melihat sesuatu yang janggal. Apa hanya perasaannya? Tidak mungkin, Stella saja mendengar suara itu.

Baru selangkah memasuki kuil, suara gemuruh itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini gemuruh yang panjang dan menggetarkan kuil. Prompto keluar lagi untuk melihat apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Ia memandang ke kiri, ke kanan, ke atas, ke bawah…

Prompto spontan melongok ke atas. Ia pandangi Cahaya Agung beberapa saat.

Kemudian, ia melihat sesosok makhluk keluar dari cahaya itu. Astaga, tidak. Ternyata ada _beberapa_ ekor. Makhluk itu terbang semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, sebelum akhirnya Prompto melihat dengan jelas wujud mereka. Naga terbang!

Lalu, bagaimana mereka bisa datang ke sini? Tidak mungkin mereka dari hutan –sejak dulu, tidak pernah ada hewan atau monster apapun yang berhasil keluar dari hutan liar dan menyerang kota. Apalagi, pemerintah telah memakai teknologi Dinding Lascher yang transparan namun kuat untuk membatasi kota dengan hutan, supaya baik manusia maupun para monster tidak saling mengganggu.

Singkatnya, naga-naga terbang itu memang berasal Cahaya Agung, dan jelas, mereka bukan makhluk sembarangan.

Begitu sadar dari lamunannya yang jauh, Prompto melihat seekor dari antara mereka menuju ke arahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Stella yang hendak keluar dan spontan berteriak panik.

"Stella, menyingkir!"

Bruaakkk! Moncong naga tersebut menimpa dan menghancurkan halaman kuil. Prompto baru saja akan membalasnya ketika ia sadar, ia tidak membawa senjata sama sekali.

Belum habis rasa paniknya, naga yang tadi bangkit dan membuka lebar mulutnya. Prompto melihat bola api besar menyembul dari tenggorokan naga itu.

Jruasssh!

Ia berhasil menghindar. Bola api tersebut 'hanya' membakar pintu masuk dan beberapa baris kursi pengunjung. Nyaris saja.

Namun, Prompto terkejut melihat kekeraskepalaan naga itu. Sekali lagi, makhluk tersebut menyerangnya dengan bola-bola api, tetapi yang lebih kecil. Sia-sia, api tetap saja api. Lantai dan tiang kuil terbakar oleh bola-bola menyerupai meteor itu. Asap hitam mulai mengepul ke langit-langit kuil.

"Hei, ini kuil! Kau bisa masuk neraka nanti!"

Percuma, bahasa manusia beda dengan bahasa naga.

Melihat makhluk itu tengah berusaha menembus kobaran api, Prompto menoleh ke arah Stella.

"Pedang! Pedangmu, keluarkan!"

Stella langsung menuruti perintah kakaknya. Setelah mengucapkan beberapa mantra, tampak sebentuk debu berkumpul di depannya dan membentuk sebuah pedang putih.

Prompto mengambil pedang yang dilemparkan Stella. Seperti biasa, tangannya selalu gemetar apabila memegang pedang. Berbeda dengan ketiga sahabatnya, Prompto bodoh sekali dalam hal mengayunkan pedang.

Percuma, sekarang kondisinya tengah darurat. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain memakainya. Maka, dengan sekuat tenaga Prompto melesat menuju ke naga tersebut, melompat dengan lincahnya ke sebuah tiang dan menggores sayap kanan lawannya beberapa kali. Naga itu mengerang kesakitan dan menggeram sekuat tenaga.

Kobaran api yang besar keluar lagi dari mulut naga tersebut. Sekali lagi, Prompto berusaha untuk menghindar – namun napas naga itu begitu kuat seperti angin badai. Prompto terhempas ke sebuah tiang. Kulit bahunya melepuh terkena api.

Naga itu nyaris menghabisi Prompto ketika Stella menjerit.

"Hentikan! Kalian sudah menghancurkan kuil!"

Perhatian naga itu langsung teralih. Menyadari adanya secercah harapan, Prompto langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan. Ia melompat dengan lincah ke kepala naga itu, berusaha menjaga keseimbangan, lalu – srat – ia berhasil menusuk kepala lawannya.

Naga itu terdiam beberapa saat. Tiga detik kemudian, sayapnya layu dan kepalanya tertunduk perlahan. Ia mati dalam sekejap.

Teori berpedang yang pernah Prompto pelajari dari Ignis – bila ingin membuat lawan menderita, tusuk jantungnya; bila ingin membuat lawan mati sekejap, tusuk kepalanya.

Prompto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sudah puas?"

Senyum Prompto tertahan mendengar suara aneh itu. Ia cabut pedang Stella dan mundur beberapa langkah ketika melihat seorang pria berambut panjang masuk menerobos kobaran api yang besar. Pakaiannya – Prompto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekaguman melihat pakaian pria itu. Keren sekali. Namun, melihat tatapan pria itu, Prompto tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Apalagi mendengar suara pria itu tadi, jantung Prompto nyaris berhenti berdetak. Seluruh rasa leganya lenyap tanpa sisa. Keberanian yang ia miliki tenggelam seolah tidak pernah ada.

Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang raksasa dari punggungnya. Bentuknya tidak beraturan – jenis pedang yang sama sekali tidak pernah Prompto lihat. Namun, sekali memandanginya saja membuat Prompto langsung sadar apa sesungguhnya arti 'kekuatan'. Sebelum ia sempat melawan, pria itu mengayunkan pedangnya, menciptakan kepulan asap ungu yang langsung menyatu membentuk pedang-pedang bayangan.

Pedang-pedang itu menerjang Prompto, membuatnya terhempas jauh sampai ke altar pendeta. Stella bergegas menghampiri kakaknya.

"Kakak!"

Stella menarik sang kakak ke dalam pangkuannya. Seumur hidup, ia tidak pernah melihat Prompto dalam keadaan parah begini. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka bakar dan goresan berdarah – persis narapidana yang disiksa sebelum mati. Mata Stella berkaca-kaca – ia tidak menyangka akan terjadi sesuatu semacam ini.

Prompto menggenggam tangan adiknya. "Stella, cepat lari…"

Stella tidak menyahut. Ia justru menoleh ke pria yang menyerang Prompto. "Kau melukai kakakku."

"Ya, ya, aku bisa lihat itu," ucap pria tersebut dengan santai. "Mari kuperkenalkan diriku dulu. Caius. Caius Ballad."

Pria bernama Caius itu melangkah mendekati mereka. Tahu kedatangannya membawa bahaya, Prompto bangkit dengan susah payah dan berdiri di belakang Stella.

"Untuk apa kau…?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu berbisnis. Aku hanya ingin mencari sesuatu. Antarkan aku ke Sang Pangeran Terakhir."

"Pangeran Terakhir?" Stella terbelalak. "Noc… Noctis…"

"Itukah namanya? Hah, Yeul menunjukkan arah yang benar kepadaku."

"Jangan coba macam-macam," ucap Prompto.

"Yah, tenang saja, aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian. Cukup tunjukkan di mana Pangeran Terakhir itu berada, maka aku tidak akan mengusik kalian."

Prompto tersenyum kecut. "Kau bercanda."

"Aku serius, dan sekarang, aku menawarkan ini baik-baik. Bila kau setuju, kita selesaikan semua baik-baik, atau…" Caius menunjuk ke arah Stella. "Nona itu yang akan menjadi korbannya."

Prompto menggenggam erat tangan Stella, sementara satu tangannya yang lain memegang pedang sang adik. Sejujurnya, Stella merasakan benar apa yang dialami Prompto. Gugup, cemas, takut, semua campur aduk menjadi satu.

"Ayo, tunjukkan jalannya," perintah Caius.

Prompto mencibir. "Aku bukan pemandu wisata."

Caius tersenyum mengejek. Tetapi, melihat kesungguhan di mata Prompto, ia memutuskan untuk tidak buang-buang waktu. Diayunkannya lagi pedang raksasanya membentuk asap ungu yang berkilau.

"Aku tidak suka bercanda. Kalau memang kau tidak sayang nyawamu, baiklah. Aku tidak akan segan-segan. Kita akhiri saja pertarungan membosankan ini."

"Ayo, orang aneh. Majulah."

Prompto melepaskan tangan Stella dan berlari menuju Caius. Adiknya menjerit ketakutan.

"Tidak, tolong! Kakak!"

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Noctis terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan dengan kasar menggeser tirai jendela. Instingnya selalu tepat. Di mimpinya, ia melihat makhluk-makhluk aneh meluluhlantakkan Herodia. Dan benar saja, mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Ia melihat beberapa ekor naga berputar di angkasa dan membuat ulah di beberapa tempat. Orang-orang tampak panik dan berhamburan keluar dari tempat mereka tinggal. Sungguh, dari atas sini semua kekacauan itu terlihat jelas.

Noctis melihat sesuatu keluar dari Cahaya Agung. Ia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tetapi kelihatannya itu bukan naga terbang. Mungkin, makhluk yang lebih aneh lagi.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Noctis menyambar sembarangan kemeja hitam yang tergelantung di dekat toilet. Ia keluar dari kamar dan turun ke garasi tempat mobilnya disimpan. Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan petugas sekuriti untuk membawa _bodyguard_, Noctis mengemudikan mobilnya keluar istana.

Ia mengemudikan mobil sembarangan, bahkan tanpa mengindahkan lampu lalu lintas. Tidak ada waktu memikirkan denda. Sekarang, tujuannya adalah menuntaskan naga-naga pembuat rusuh itu. Sial benar, harus ada insiden aneh malam-malam begini.

Sesampainya di Vittorio Street, Noctis memasang beberapa kancing bajunya dan keluar. Seekor naga tampak sedang merusaki gedung apartemen, sementara para penghuni yang ketakutan berlari tidak karuan. Situasi benar-benar kacau.

Noctis mengeluarkan dua belas senjata miliknya. Ia sambar sebentuk pedang berbentuk gerigi yang berukuran cukup besar. Naga yang berkulit tebal harus dihadapi dengan pedang macam ini.

Orang-orang yang melihat kedatangan Noctis dengan cepat menyingkir dan merapat ke trotoar. Noctis menancapkan pedangnya ke leher naga itu – dan sementara lawannya tengah kesakitan, Noctis melemparkan pedangnya ke udara. Dalam sekejap, pedang itu larut seperti debu dan berubah jadi dua pedang kembar.

Ia cabut kedua pedangnya sampai terbelah, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ia melompat ke moncong naga itu, bersalto dan menusuk kepalanya. Naga itu mengerang kesakitan. Dari napas terakhirnya, keluar semburan api raksasa yang langsung menerjang beberapa gedung.

Terdengar suara jerit ketakutan di sana-sini. Ketika menoleh, Noctis melihat sekumpulan monster dan prajurit berseragam besi berhamburan dari mulut naga yang Noctis bunuh. Mereka membawa panah dan pedang, menyerang ke segala arah seolah tidak punya tujuan apa-apa selain 'menghancurkan'. Warga semakin panik.

_Merepotkan._

"Noct!"

Noctis menoleh. Ia terperanjat melihat kedatangan kedua kawannya – Ignis dan Gladiolus. Tampaknya mereka baru saja bertarung habis-habisan, sebab pakaian mereka tampak robek dan tergores di sana-sini. Sepertinya Noctis yang terlambat bertindak.

"_Hell_, di sini masih ada," gerutu Gladiolus.

"Jangan buang waktu."

Ignis turun dari motor seperti pemain _skateboard_ (oh astaga, di saat seperti ini!), lalu ia ikuti kedua kawannya menyerbu prajurit-prajurit misterius itu. Dengan pedang, strategi dan kekuatan yang tidak perlu diragukan, mereka menjelma menjadi sebuah tim yang solid. Gladiolus, dengan pedangnya yang besar seperti gada, mendapat bagian yang besar – monster-monster besi berbentuk serangga yang lincah dan kuat. Ia tidak kesulitan mengalahkan mereka. Sementara itu, Ignis dengan pedangnya yang panjang membantu Noctis membereskan prajurit-prajurit yang tersisa. Gerakannya cerdik dan sulit ditebak – ia mampu menyejajarkan kekuatannya dengan Noctis yang bisa berganti-ganti pedang setiap waktu. Dan berkat pertarungan jarak dekat – yang merupakan kelemahan _archer_ seperti prajurit-prajurit itu – Noctis dan kawan-kawannya berhasil membereskan mereka hanya dalam kurun setengah jam.

Namun, setengah jam bukan waktu yang sebentar.

"Aku lelah," ucap Gladiolus sambil berlutut. "Noct, di belakangmu!"

Duar! Ignis menembak mati prajurit yang nyaris memanah Noctis. Ia mendesah kelelahan.

"Apa sudah habis?"

"Di sana!" teriak seorang wanita sembari menunjuk ke persimpangan. Noctis melihat sesosok robot besar muncul di persimpangan jalan. Begitu menyadari arah tembakan robot tersebut, Noctis melompat ke samping mobilnya.

Duarr! Tembakan itu membakar dinding kiri mobil Noctis. Satu tembakan lagi, dan Noctis bertaruh mobilnya akan langsung meledak.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" sahut Gladiolus. "Sial, di mana Prompto sekarang? Dia yang paling lihai soal ini."

"Kita serang juga mereka dalam jarak dekat, lalu…"

"Tolong!"

Satu tembakan lagi dimuntahkan robot itu ke sebuah kafe, membuat api yang besar berkobar serta menghancurkan perabotan dan lantainya. Dari jauh, Noctis melihat seorang wanita di halte samping kafe bersama kedua anaknya yang masih kecil. Ia memberi isyarat agar Gladiolus dan Ignis mengurus robot itu, sementara ia mendekati wanita tersebut.

Ternyata tidak mudah. Wanita dan kedua anak itu terjebak di antara kobaran api yang nyaris melalap halte. Bahkan pintunya pun telah terbakar.

Noctis mengambil ancang-ancang, kemudian ia menerjang pintu halte sampai roboh dan masuk.

"Keluar. Sekarang. Jangan buang waktu."

Noctis menggendong anak yang paling tua sementara wanita itu sendiri melindungi bayinya. Begitu keluar, Noctis melihat jalanan telah hancur tidak karuan.

"Hei, Noct! Di sana!"

Gladiolus menunjuk seorang nenek tua yang tengah memapah kakek tua berkaki pincang untuk menyeberang jalan. Jalan mereka lambat – tembakan-tembakan Gladiolus dan Ignis bahkan tidak lagi menarik perhatiannya.

Sekali lagi, Gladiolus berteriak.

"Noctis!"

Duasshh!

Tubuh Noctis menegang. Warga yang menyaksikan kejadian itupun terkejut.

Seorang gadis berpakaian prajurit turun dari kudanya. Rambutnya merah muda dan ekspresinya dingin. Sambil mengayunkan pedangnya, gadis itu berkata,

"Ayo bertarung, Odin."

Kuda berbadan besar di belakang gadis tersebut mengangkat kedua tungkai depannya. Tungkai tersebut terlipat dan membentuk sepasang lengan manusia, sementara badan dan kedua kakinya berubah menjadi tubuh dan kaki manusia pula. Kepala kuda itu terlipat ke bawah, kemudian menyembullah sebentuk kepala robot yang menawan.

Bersama makhluk bernama Odin itu, gadis tersebut melakukan serangan-serangan yang amat mengerikan terhadap si robot besi tadi. Mereka bertarung dengan kompak dan mantap. Cara mereka mengayunkan pedang amat tangguh dan menakjubkan. Tembakan-tembakan dari robot besi tersebut sama sekali tidak berpengaruh bagi mereka. Sekali lihat saja, Noctis tahu gadis itu orang yang sangat berpengalaman.

"Ayo, Noct!" Ignis memberi isyarat agar ia mengikutinya membantu warga yang terjebak di sana. Satu persatu warga mereka evakuasi ke tempat parkir sebuah apartemen, sementara gadis yang tadi sibuk membereskan lawannya.

Ketika keluar dari lokasi evakuasi, Noctis melihat gadis itu terjatuh di antara reruntuhan jalan. Noctis melompati bongkahan-bongkahan aspal untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Raih tanganku!"

Gadis itu menyambar tangan Noctis dan bangkit. Robot yang tadi maju mendekati mereka, semakin lama semakin dekat. Begitu melihat bayangan robot tersebut, gadis itu berbisik kepada Noctis.

"Ada prajurit di dalamnya. Habisi dia."

Duarr! Tembakan robot itu pas mengenai mereka. Namun, ketika mata Noctis terbuka, ia justru tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Gadis itu memeluknya, melindunginya dengan seragam prajurit dari baja. Sambil memasang ekspresi serius, ia berbisik.

"Aku tetap di sini sebagai umpan. Kau dekati dia, dan bunuh prajurit itu."

Gadis itu menepuk dada Noctis dan bangkit. Ia merangkak dengan hati-hati ke reruntuhan besar yang lain. Tembakan robot tersebut otomatis beralih ke arah gadis itu. Cerdik sekali, ia memilih reruntuhan besar untuk menghindari tembakannya.

Noctis bergerak dengan hati-hati melintasi trotoar jalan. Ia bergerak di tepian supaya tidak terlihat, sementara targetnya masih terus fokus menyerang gadis misterius tadi.

Ia mengibaskan tangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang besar. Itu pedang utamanya. Pedang yang hanya sesekali ia keluarkan. Kemudian, ia melompat dan mengayunkan pedangnya sampai pintu belakang robot itu rusak. Tampak seorang prajurit di dalamnya.

Noctis melempar pedangnya, menunggunya sampai lebur, lalu meraih sebentuk tombak yang tidak lain adalah salah satu senjatanya.

"Selamat tinggal."

===adegan sensor===

Sekarang, semua sudah beres. Noctis menoleh kesana kemari sebentar untuk mengawasi keadaan, kemudian ia mendatangi reruntuhan tempat gadis misterius tadi bersembunyi. Namun, ia tidak ada. Sudah tidak ada. Atau mungkin, ia ke tempat evakuasi?

"Noct!" seru Ignis seraya menghampirinya. "Sebaiknya kau bersiap. Media akan segera meliput ini semua."

"Kau lihat siluman kuda dan gadis yang tadi?" sahut Gladiolus. "Di mana, Noct?"

Noctis mengerutkan kening. Ia benar-benar heran.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Mari kita selalu bersama, sehidup-semati."

Caius merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah Stella, membiarkan sebentuk tali biru yang menjerat jantungnya mengalir ke jantung gadis tersebut. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sementara Stella meronta ketakutan.

Tali bayangan itu mengenai jantung Stella, dan sesaat, Stella merasakan sakit yang luar biasa menjerat jantungnya. Napasnya tertahan untuk sesaat.

"Untuk sekarang kita aman. Kita sudah memperoleh umpan."

Yeul membisu, tidak menanggapi kata-kata Caius.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

_**To be continued.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Another World

**Hai friends, thanks for reviewnya, em so happppyy… *yes yes yes* **

**tapi baidewei, karena FF Type-0 sudah bukan FF XIII lagi jadi ga bakal dimasukin. Kalo judulnya Fabula Nova Crystallis the movie sih baru Type-0 ikutan. Jangan salah paham ok. trus buat saran memasukkan Cid ke cerita, well, saia agak bingung juga gimana caranya, nanti plotnya jadi bikin pusing ==" jadi kalo ada saran, kasi tau aja ya, jgn segan" *kayak mau gebukin orang :P***

**Akhir kata, happy reading, maaph kalo ada kesalahan & jangan malu" utk memberi masukan. Thanks before **

_**Chapter 2: Another World**_

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Bisa lebih cepat tidak?"

Mobil menukik tajam ke kanan. Noctis nyaris terhempas ke depan, sementara wajah Gladiolus menubruk kaca jendela mobil. Sambil mengelus dahinya yang sakit, Gladiolus menggeram.

"Begini _caramu_, huh?!"

Ignis menoleh. "Kau bisa membiarkanku mengemudi dengan tenang? Aku heran mengapa kita semua tidak pernah akur di dalam mobil."

Mobil berbelok tajam ke kiri, kemudian lurus kembali menuju gedung rumah sakit yang terletak di deretan kanan jalan. Ignis memberi isyarat agar mereka segera bersiap menghadapi para pemburu berita yang sudah memenuhi teras rumah sakit. Ia parkirkan mobilnya dengan cara ekstrim seperti di film-film _action_. Parkir sembarangan, tentunya, karena halaman parkir sudah tidak berfungsi lagi.

Mereka bergegas keluar dan menaiki tangga depan – tetapi dengan cepat para wartawan menyadari kedatangan Noctis. Sial sekali, ia terjebak di antara kerumunan itu dan dicecar dengan berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan yang tidak satupun bisa ia jawab. Ignis dan Gladiolus berusaha untuk menariknya susah payah dari kerumunan tersebut.

Baru saja mereka terbebas dari jejalan wartawan, mendadak seorang wanita berkacamata melompat ke hadapan mereka. Ia tersenyum lebar, menampakkan kawat giginya yang berwarna hijau lumut.

"Astaga," gumam Gladiolus. Mirry Pry, si wartawan gosip paling menyebalkan di jagad raya.

"Semakin kontroversial saja, Yang Mulia Noctis Lucis Caelum, setelah pemberitaan tentang hubungan gelap Anda dengan putri penasihat raja, Stella Nox Fleuret, foto-foto kencan rahasia Anda bersamanya dan penyangkalan Raja tentang hubungan gelap Anda tersebut, kelihatannya kami kembali menemukan sebuah bukti konkrit tentang hubungan ini, yang mana kami yakin secara langsung maupun tidak langsung mengarahkan kami semua ke sebuah kebenaran yang tidak bisa disangkal oleh pangeran seperti Anda sekalipun…"

"Biarkan kami lewat," perintah Ignis dengan suara tegas dan nyaring.

"… oh, tidak bisa, bicara seperti itu hanya akan membuat masyarakat yakin bahwa kalian sebenarnya tengah menyembunyikan kebenaran ini, namun kalian tahu bukan bahwa masyarakat telah cerdas dan tahu bahwa kebohongan manapun tidak akan bisa mengalahkan apa yang kami sebut dengan kebenaran…"

"Tolong minggir."

Noctis mencoba lewat, tetapi wanita itu berdiri di depannya untuk menghalangi.

"Apakah ini sebuah upaya untuk merebut hati calon adik ipar Anda, dan lagipula, kami juga mendengar kabar tentang hilangnya kekasih gelap Anda – saya akui itu berita yang sangat menyedihkan…"

"Bisakah kau diam saja?"

"Maaf, Yang Mulia, tetapi kekerasan dalam bentuk apapun terhadap media dan peliput berita tidak dibenarkan, malahan itu bisa menjatuhkan Anda dan bahkan menjerumuskan Anda ke lubang yang kami sebut dengan…"

"Lubang tikus, lubang parit, lubang hidungmu – oh, entahlah. Kuis yang bodoh. Sudah puas? Ayo, Noct."

Ignis menarik Noctis menerobos Mirry Pry dan kameramennya, sementara Gladiolus merentangkan tangan dan tersenyum manis ke arah kamera. Mirry Pry mendengus kesal.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu diwawancara. Sudah banyak wanita yang mengenalku. Yah, aku populer," ucap Gladiolus santai.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Ignis dan Noctis naik ke lantai enam, dan tidak berapa lama kemudian mereka tiba di kamar 354. Seorang suster membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan mereka masuk.

Baik Noctis maupun Ignis nyaris tidak mengenali Prompto. Sekujur tangan, kaki, tubuh dan lehernya dijerat perban dan infus – sementara wajahnya yang penuh luka gores berlumur obat antiseptik. Keadaannya persis narapidana yang habis mendapat hukuman cambuk seratus kali.

Ignis menyentuh lengan sobatnya. "Promp…"

Terdengar desis kesakitan dari bibir Prompto. Dengan suara pelan, suster yang menanganinya berbisik,

"Mohon jangan sentuh pasien. Dia terkena banyak luka gores dan luka bakar – butuh waktu agak lama untuk pulih."

Mata Noctis melebar. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya, Prompto yang lihai bertarung itu bisa jadi begini. Sembari membungkuk, ia memanggil beberapa kali nama sobatnya.

"… Prompto? Kau dengar?" bisik Noctis. "Di mana Stella? Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Mata Prompto bergerak-gerak – tetapi sama sekali tidak terbuka, seolah untuk membuka mata sekalipun ia sudah tidak sanggup. Noctis juga bisa mendengar desis lemah dari bibirnya. Meski begitu, ia tidak bisa menangkap apa yang tengah diucapkan sobatnya.

"Dia ditemukan di kuil suci," gumam suster tadi. "Entah apa yang dia lakukan dini hari begitu di sana. Tetapi saya rasa…"

"Ignis, kau bisa kan?"

Yang disebut namanya memelototi Noctis. Apalagi, sang pangeran terdengar serius memerintahnya.

"Panggil polisi dan periksa kuil. Cari Stella sampai ke seluruh kota."

"Noctis, aku juga ingin sekali menolong, tetapi kau tahu aku tidak bisa sembarangan memanfaatkan bawahanku. Apa kata media kalau kau menyuruh polisi untuk mencari Stella…"

"Aku percaya kau bisa menanganinya," kata Noctis. "Soal media, biar aku yang menanggungnya."

Ignis menghela napas panjang. Kalau sudah bertekad kuat, seluruh langkah Noctis tidak akan bisa dihentikan siapapun.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"… _dan pemirsa, dugaan kami akurat 99,9%. Baru beberapa menit kami mendatangi rumah sakit tempat putra sulung penasihat Raja dirawat, kami sudah disusul oleh Pangeran Eden, Yang Mulia Noctis Lucis Caelum, dan tentu saja ini sesuatu yang tidak terduga – namun bila Anda percaya dengan saya, Anda tidak akan menyangkal bahwa ini adalah sebuah fakta, fakta yang menjadi pembuktian akan hubungan dekat Pangeran dengan calon adik iparnya sekaligus mengarah ke sebuah kebenaran tentang adanya hubungan gelap sang pangeran bersama putri penasihat Raja, Stella Nox Fleuret…"_

"Tidak disangka ya akan jadi begini. Mirry Pry itu hebat sekali kalau menjaring gosip," komentar seorang wanita berjaket merah kepada kawannya.

Lightning, yang mengamati mereka dari sebuah tempat duduk yang agak jauh, mengerutkan kening dengan kesal. Mengapa wanita-wanita suka sekali membahas tentang gosip atau hubungan pribadi orang lain? Dan mengapa wartawan-wartawan gosip di TV itu menyebalkan sekali? Lightning yakin ia bisa meninju Mirry Pry – si penjaring gosip yang sepertinya tidak mengenal tanda "titik" itu – sampai bibirnya berevolusi jadi paruh burung pelikan. Tunggu saja kalau mereka bertemu.

Kembali Lightning memandangi layar televisi. Menurutnya, wanita bernama Stella Nox Fleuret itu tampak sedikit pucat dan muram – mungkin tipe wanita anggun dari kalangan atas yang selalu disiksa oleh keluarganya. Sementara Noctis Lucis Caelum – kalau tebakan Lightning tidak keliru, dia pria berpakaian berantakan yang kemarin bertarung bersamanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu sang pangeran. Cuma kebetulan, mungkin.

"Hai, Nona."

Terdengar suara jepretan begitu Lightning menoleh. Lantas, dari kamera pria bertopi itu keluar selembar foto. Ia mengibas-ngibaskannya sambil tersenyum.

"Panas ya cuaca hari ini? Apalagi dengan pakaian seperti…"

Ia meringis dan memandangi Lightning lagi dari atas sampai bawah. Dengan santai, Lightning menyilangkan kakinya dan berkata,

"Apa maumu?"

"Tidak ada. Cuma iseng saja." Ia terus menjepret Lightning – dan lama-lama, suara jepretan kamera itu membuat Lightning jengkel juga. Dengan segera ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan kembali menelusuri trotoar.

Pria bertopi itu terus mengejarnya. Ia berjalan di sebelah Lightning dan mengarahkan kameranya ke wajah gadis itu.

"Aku tahu hari ini panas, tapi wajahmu tidak perlu secemberut itu."

"Aha? Yeah."

"Ayo, Nona. Tersenyumlah. Dari tadi aku belum melihatmu tersenyum."

Wajah Lightning dalam seketika merah padam. Tangannya sudah gatal sekali untuk meraih pedangnya dan memenggal kepala pria itu. Namun, begitu sesuatu terlintas dalam benaknya, mendadak kemarahan itu mereda.

Sambil menoleh, perlahan tapi pasti Lightning memamerkan sebuah senyuman manis. Pria itu langsung menjepretnya dan mengibaskan selembar foto yang keluar. Ia tertawa puas.

"Sungguh, Nona, kau bisa jadi supermodel. Fotomu cantik sekali…"

"Baik. Sekarang, bayar aku."

Pria itu terkejut. "A… apa?"

"Aku belum makan sejak tadi. Berikan aku uang, tidak sulit kan?"

"Ehm, hehehe… Kau bercanda Nona. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan, aku fotografer jalanan. Aku masih amatir. Tetapi yakinlah, kalau foto-foto ini diterima di majalah, kupastikan kau akan jadi terke…"

Lightning menyambar pergelangan tangan pria itu. Dengan marah, pria tersebut menghempaskan tangannya dan melemparkan kameranya ke Lightning. Namun, dengan gesit Lightning menangkapnya. Ia angkat jari-jarinya, melepas kamera itu sampai terjatuh ke tanah aspal.

Pria itu memekik kaget. Belum habis rasa marahnya, Lightning menginjak kamera itu sampai remuk. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ada pembelaan, Tuan?"

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Noctis kembali ke istana setelah memberi perintah kepada Ignis. Ia menemui ayahnya yang duduk di singgasana, mengurus setumpuk dokumen yang baru tiba pagi ini. Dengan sopan, ia memberi hormat.

"Aku sudah tidak pernah melihat sikap begitu sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Kurasa, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau minta."

"Ada penyerangan di kuil suci dini hari tadi," jelas Noctis. "Kedua anak tuan penasihat ada di sana. Tetapi yang ditemukan hanya yang sulung. Yang bungsu menghilang."

"Banyak wilayah yang diserang juga. Dan banyak korban hilang."

"Tapi penyerangan paling parah terjadi di kuil suci. Tadi pagi, aku sempat menghadapi naga-naga itu. Aku mengamati perilaku mereka, dan kurasa mereka hanya ingin 'menghancurkan' apa saja di sekitar mereka tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Tapi di kuil berbeda – kerusakannya terjadi sampai di dalam gedung, seolah mereka sedang 'mencari' sesuatu di sana. Dan Prompto tidak hanya terkena luka bakar – ada luka gores dan cambukan. _Seseorang_ melakukannya."

Analisa Noctis memang selalu akurat. Tetapi Oscar tahu, bukan itu yang ingin putranya sampaikan.

"Aku ingin minta bantuan pasukan kerajaan untuk menyisir kerajaan. Mungkin Stella masih…"

"Polisi sudah cukup. Ini bukan insiden besar – hanya makhluk-makhluk yang lepas dari hutan."

"Kita sudah punya Dinding Lascher. Tidak mungkin mereka dari hutan."

"Percuma kau bicara."

"Mengapa satu pasukan saja tidak bisa?"

"Mengapa aku harus mengerahkan satu pasukan hanya untuk mencari seorang gadis tidak jelas?"

Terdengar suara langkah terhenti dari belakang. Noctis terkejut. Tanpa menoleh pun, ia bisa tahu siapa orang itu dari langkahnya yang pelan dan mencurigakan.

Seorang pria berjubah putih berdiri tegap sambil tersenyum kepada Oscar. Itu ayah Stella, Gregory Nox Fleuret. Sama seperti kedua anaknya, rambutnya juga berwarna pirang – tetapi bercampur dengan uban karena usianya yang semakin tua. Keriput-keriput di wajahnya pun semakin menambah kesan tua pada pria itu. Namun, tentu saja pengalamannya sebanding dengan usianya – sebab bila tidak, mana mungkin ia jadi penasihat raja?

Sepertinya Gregory ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, namun tampaknya niat itu tertahan.

Oscar mengangkat kepalanya. Sebuah senyum mengembang di ujung bibirnya. Senyum mengejek.

"Gregory."

"Salam hormat, Yang Mulia," gumam Gregory. "Maafkan saya telah menggangu Anda pagi-pagi begini. Pada awalnya, saya datang untuk mengajukan sebuah permintaan kepada Anda… tetapi, setelah melihat Anda sibuk begini, saya memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niat saja. Maaf telah mengganggu perbincangan ini – saya akan menyingkir."

"Tidak, Tuan Fleuret."

Noctis mencoba mencegat Gregory. Tetapi pria tua itu menoleh dan tersenyum, kemudian melepaskan tangan Noctis dengan sopan.

"Maafkan saya…"

"Kita bisa segera menemukan Stella. Aku sudah mengerahkan polisi…"

"Tidak apa, Yang Mulia. Saya bisa mencari putri saya sendiri."

Pria itu tersenyum sekali lagi. Sepintas, Noctis menangkap semburat misterius yang aneh di balik senyumnya yang tidak biasa. Sebuah perasaan dendam yang sekaligus menyiratkan pesan bahwa Noctis dan ayahnya akan menyesal untuk semua yang telah mereka lakukan.

Noctis menoleh lagi ke arah ayahnya yang bersikap acuh tak acuh. Matanya berubah menjadi merah.

Tanpa memberi hormat seperti tadi, Noctis meninggalkan aula istana. Samar-samar ia mendengar peringatan ayahnya.

"Jangan coba bertindak bodoh, Noctis… Kau adalah pewaris tunggalku, satu-satunya harapan Eden di masa yang akan datang. Jangan pernah sia-siakan pengorbananku dan ibumu untuk sebuah perasaan yang konyol."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Lightning cukup suka dengan makanan yang baru ia cicipi. Namanya _Fish Pieces_, terbuat dari ikan yang dicampur dengan tepung yang diberi bumbu rempah-rempah, kemudian digoreng seperti _fried chicken_. Jujur saja, ia tidak pernah menjumpai makanan semacam ini di Cocoon. Dulu, ketika masih bekerja sebagai sersan, ia selalu sibuk bekerja. Ia tidak pernya punya waktu memanfaatkan gajinya untuk membeli sesuatu seperti ini. Liburan saja jarang sekali.

Sambil berjalan-jalan, Lightning terus menyantap tiga bungkus besar _Fish Pieces_ yang ia beli. Kelihatan benar ia kelaparan. Tentu saja – sebab sudah lama ia tidak pernah makan 'makanan manusia' begini. Di Valhalla, makanannya justru adalah 'roh kehidupan' yang disalurkan Etro ke tubuhnya. Meski terkesan praktis, tapi setelah lama menjalaninya kau akan merasa bahwa itu sama sekali membosankan. Coba bayangkan, mana bisa ia mencicipi 'roh kehidupan' seperti manusia mencicipi hotdog atau pizza jenis baru di tepi jalan? Manusia itu… makhluk yang sungguh beruntung.

Sedang sibuk-sibuknya menghabiskan makanan, Lightning tidak sadar bahwa ia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian. Setiap pria yang lewat memandanginya dengan wajah melongo, sedangkan kaum wanita memerhatikannya sambil membisikkan hal yang sama, "apa dia sejenis _punk?_". Seorang nenek yang tengah membawa anjingnya berjalan-jalan bahkan mendekati Lightning dan mengomelinya tanpa segan-segan.

"… sementara ada banyak waktu untuk kuliah dan bekerja, kau malah berada di tempat umum dengan pakaian seperti ini…"

Lightning mengerutkan dahi. "Kau bicara denganku, Nyonya?"

"Haa, rupanya kau lebih tuli daripada suamiku! Dengar ya, Anak Muda, di butik-butik jalanan sekalipun ada ratusan bahkan ribuan pakaian yang murah dan pantas dikenakan. Kau tidak perlu berdalih sedang tidak punya uang dan kemudian memakai pakaian aneh ini… asal kau tahu, kalau sekarang aku masih muda, aku akan tampak lebih cantik dan menawan daripadamu."

Sambil membuka payungnya, nenek-nenek itu meninggalkan Lightning dan terus mengomel kepada anjingnya. Lightning menghempaskan kantong _Fish Pieces_-nya yang terakhir ke tong sampah.

"Bagus. Sambutan yang mengesankan. Terima kasih, Nenek Bijaksana."

Bersamaan dengan itu, setetes air jatuh menimpa bahu baju zirah Lightning. Tidak lama kemudian, rintik-rintik hujan turun membasahi jalan.

Lightning memutar matanya dan mendesah. "Terima kasih juga atas hukumannya."

Sekarang, saatnya untuk mencari tempat berteduh sejenak. Tetapi sayang, tidak seperti bangunan-bangunan di Cocoon, bangunan di sini tidak punya teras atau semacamnya untuk dijadikan tempat berteduh. Semua tipe bangunan yang lurus dan tegap. Rasanya emosi Lightning sudah memuncak gara-gara situasi ini – tetapi ia berusaha tetap tenang. Sambil berjalan, ia mencari tempat yang bisa ia singgahi sebentar.

Ada halte di seberang, di bagian timur laut. Agak penuh, namun Lightning yakin bisa jadi tempat yang…

Ckiiiit!

Lightning terhempas hampir lima meter jauhnya. Ia meringis kesakitan dan berusaha untuk bangkit, namun kelihatannya kakinya terkilir. Lebih parah lagi, besi yang melapisi lengan kanannya terlepas. Otomatis, tangannya cedera.

Taksi yang menabraknya langsung kabur. Lightning sampai tidak sanggup berteriak saking tidak percaya – mengapa masih ada orang dungu seperti itu di dunia?

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Lightning memandangi orang yang menghampirinya dari kaki sampai kepala. Dalam sekejap, ia tertegun.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Pria itu berlutut di hadapan Lightning. Ia letakkan sebuah baskom berisi air dingin di lantai, kemudian diremasnya selembar handuk yang terendam dalam air tersebut.

"Kemari…"

Lightning menarik tangannya. Sedapat mungkin menghindar dari sentuhan Noctis. Tetapi yang lebih menyebalkan, pria itu terus mengamatinya dengan ekspresi yang aneh. Lightning mulai salah tingkah.

Perlahan, ia ulurkan tangannya yang terluka. Noctis menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, lalu dengan lembut mulai membasuh luka di lengannya. Jujur saja Lightning tidak tahan dengan dinginnya handuk itu – namun ia diam dan terus menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan ekspresi kesakitan di wajahnya.

"Kau pasti sudah muak melihat wajahku di tayangan gosip," gumam Noctis.

"Yeah… tidak juga." Lightning berusaha menahan sakit. "Wanita penggosip itu… dia tidak bisa membedakan mana bahan untuk berita dan mana privasi."

"Bayangkan hidupku yang menyebalkan."

"Tapi sangat berwarna – tidak membosankan."

Noctis mengangkat kepala dan memandanginya.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka saling bertatapan. Lightning merasa seakan-akan ada api yang menjalar dari seluruh tubuh ke kepalanya. Panas sekali – kepalanya sampai terasa pusing. Untuk beberapa saat, ia yakin jantungnya betul-betul berhenti berdetak.

Lalu tiba-tiba, ia mendengarnya. Bisikan dari Etro.

_Kerja bagus. Teruslah maju._

Sementara tangannya masih Noctis genggam, tanpa sadar jari-jemarinya bergetar. Acara pandang-memandang itu selesai dalam sekejap – dan mereka kembali mengalihkan pikiran ke hal lain, pura-pura bahwa barusan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jadi tempat ini… Maksudku, bukankah kau seorang pangeran?"

"Ini kontrakan milikku. Ibu pemilik kontrakan ini pernah mengasuhku saat kecil. Kami saling kenal, jadi aku aman di sini," jelas Noctis, masih sibuk membasuh betis Lightning. "Aku ke sini kalau sedang tidak _mood_. Kau pasti mengerti."

Noctis beranjak dan menuju ke lemari untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Sekarang, ceritakan tentang dirimu."

Mata Lightning berkedip. Ekspresinya langsung berubah jadi muram. Pertanyaan ini – sejak dulu sampai sekarang – tidak pernah bisa ia jawab. Sebab, ia memang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Noctis duduk di samping Lightning, membawakan sebuah kotak kayu yang rupanya berisi obat-obatan. Lagi-lagi ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu; mencolek sedikit krim berwarna putih salju dari sebuah tabung kaca dan mengusapkannya ke luka Lightning. Kontan saja gadis itu menjerit. Rasanya bukan main panasnya.

"Tahanlah. Ini obat darurat untuk prajurit. Rasanya perih saat dipakai, tapi efeknya bagus," kata Noctis. Ia mengambil obat itu lagi, lalu mengoleskannya ke betis Lightning. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku… Light."

"Light berbeda dengan Lightning."

Noctis memandangi gadis itu. Sebuah senyum memesona terulum di ujung bibirnya. _Hell yeah_, pikir Lightning. Pria ini betul-betul gampang membuat mabuk wanita.

"Kurasa, itu tidak ada artinya."

Noctis mengambil selembar kain kapas berbentuk persegi. Ia melumurinya dengan obat tadi, menempelkannya ke betis Lightning – kali ini ia tidak lagi menjerit – lalu mengikatnya dengan perban sampai luka itu tertutup rapi. Hal yang sama ia lakukan dengan luka di tangan gadis itu.

"Kau butuh beberapa hari untuk pulih. Jadi, tinggallah untuk sementara di sini."

Noctis bangkit dan meraih sebuah topi hitam yang tergantung di samping pintu. Baru saja ia membuka pintu, Lightning berdiri.

"Kau akan ke mana?"

"Sebentar saja," kata Noctis. "Aku pasti kembali."

Pintunya tertutup. Lightning kini sendirian di sana.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Tidak juga ada kemajuan."

Caius memandang jauh ke menara kuil suci Herodia. Selama beberapa hari, ia telah bersembunyi di gua ini – sebuah gua es besar yang terletak jauh di perut sebuah gunung mati – dan selama itu pula ia menunggu dengan sabar kedatangan Sang Pangeran Terakhir.

Stella terjebak di sebuah singgasana kristal. Lengan dan tubuhnya tertanam dalam kristal – sementara yang tersisa hanya kaki, tangan dan kepalanya, itupun dalam keadaan terjerat juga. Sudah beberapa hari perutnya kosong. Tubuhnya juga seakan mati rasa karena dinginnya suhu di sana.

Sesekali mata Stella terpejam karena kelelahan, namun sesekali pula ia memaksa matanya terbuka. Ia tidak ingin Noctis termakan jebakan Caius, namun di saat yang sama, ia amat menanti kedatangan kekasihnya. Demi para dewa-dewi – ia sungguh tersiksa dengan keadaan ini.

Perlahan, Caius berbalik dan mendekati Stella. Begitu menyentuh pipinya, ia tersentak. Dinginnya mengalahkan suhu udara di sana.

"Jangan… sentuh aku," bisik Stella.

"Kurasa luka yang dialami kakakmu cukup fatal. Jika dia tidak kunjung sadar dan memberitahukan keadaanmu, kau akan semakin lama terjebak di sini."

Stella mendesah. "Kau… manusia tidak beradab…"

"Manusia? Ya… dulunya, aku manusia."

"Diam… aku tidak butuh… jawaban, darimu…"

Caius melihat bibir Stella yang kering kerontang. Dikeluarkannya sebuah tabung dari bahan tulang yang berisi air.

Ia sentuhkan tabung itu ke mulut Stella. Gadis itu tampak enggan meminumnya, tapi Caius lihai memaksa. Empat-lima teguk air mengalir ke kerongkongannya.

Caius menyimpan tabung itu lagi. Ia tersenyum kecut.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak akan sampai hati membunuh 'makhluk lemah' sepertimu dengan racun. Strategi macam itu hanya cocok untuk orang seperti Lightning Farron," bisiknya. "Sayang, dia sudah lama mati. Etro tidak akan menemukan siapapun yang jauh lebih hebat dan menarik."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Apa itu…"

Lightning menangkap dengan sigap tas karton hitam yang diberikan Noctis. Ia memeriksa isinya. Beberapa t-shirt, celana santai… dan gaun.

Astaga, pikir Lightning. Gaun, itu benda paling mengerikan baginya.

"Kenapa?"

"T… tidak ada." Lightning menundukkan kepala. "Trims."

"Tidak masalah."

Sambil melongok ke luar, Noctis meletakkan satu lagi bungkusan yang ia bawa ke meja, kemudian melepas sarung tangannya. Seperti biasa, ia tekuk jari-jarinya yang keram. Lightning langsung menangkap sesuatu yang berkilau di jari manisnya.

"Itu milikmu dan gadis itu?"

Noctis menoleh. Ia langsung sadar maksud Lightning.

"Yeah."

"Dia gadis yang beruntung."

Noctis kembali memandangi Lightning. Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya.

Sambil memandang ke luar, ia berkata, "Apa… kau punya seorang pria?"

Sejenak, gerakan tangan Lightning terhenti.

Noctis merasakan suasana ruangan itu berubah dalam sekejap. Ia melihat gadis itu menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar. Terus menggigitnya, terus dan terus, menahan getaran mulutnya yang tidak terkendali – seolah sebentar lagi ia akan berderai air mata, menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang terpendam dalam hatinya.

Tetapi ketika Lightning menoleh, Noctis justru melihat sebuah senyum getir di wajahnya. Senyum yang penuh paksaan, namun amat indah.

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa."

Selesai mengucapkannya, Lightning bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi.

Suasana kamar kembali sunyi. Sementara Noctis bersandar di meja sambil melongok ke jalan raya, dari kamar mandi terdengar suara logam berjatuhan. Sepertinya, cukup sulit melepas baju zirah itu.

"Tadi… kau menanyakan tentang diriku, bukan?" Terdengar kembali suara Lightning – kali ini nada bicaranya jauh lebih muram.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak masalah…"

"Dulunya, aku manusia sepertimu," gumam Lightning pelan. "Aku tinggal di sebuah tempat bernama Cocoon. Di bawahnya, ada padang liar bernama Pulse, tempat tinggal makhluk-makhluk liar seperti Behemoth dan sejenisnya. Sepertimu dan orang lain… aku juga punya keluarga."

"Ayah dan ibuku meninggal saat usiaku 14 tahun," lanjut Lightning. Kembali terdengar suara logam berjatuhan. "Tinggal aku dan adik perempuanku, Serah. Kami hidup bersama selama beberapa tahun, melewati banyak hal baik dan buruk bersama.

Suatu saat, terjadi bencana di dunia kami. Sulit menjelaskannya… pada akhirnya, kami berhasil selamat dan memusnahkan dewa Pulse. Tetapi aku ditarik… ke sebuah dunia kelabu. Valhalla, tempat di mana terjadi perang antar dewa.

Aku diutus dewi Etro untuk melawan Bunibvelze, pencipta dewa Pulse yang sudah mati itu, sekaligus musuh kami. Perang besar terjadi di situ. Bunibvelze selalu ingin menguasai dimensi waktu. Dia tidak pernah puas menyerangku dan Etro.

Etro sendiri sebenarnya adalah ciptaan Bunibvelze, tetapi mengapa ia bukannya berpihak dengan tuannya? Sebab Etro terlanjur diciptakan mirip dengan ibu Bunibvelze sendiri…"

Lightning menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, sebelum kemudian berkata,

"… Ibu Bunibvelze, adalah Muin yang kalian puja itu."

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Lightning sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan t-shirt tanpa lengan berkerah tinggi dan celana selutut berwarna putih. Ia hempaskan seluruh lempeng baju zirahnya ke samping lemari sambil melanjutkan.

"Naga dan prajurit-prajurit itu, semua adalah bawahan Bunibvelze. Mereka _mencari_ sesuatu di sini. Sesuatu yang menarik – kekuatan rahasia Muin."

Tubuh Noctis menegang. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya bersandar sambil memandangi Lightning. Bisiknya,

"Kau bercanda, bukan?"

"Dari caramu bicara, kau percaya padaku. Kau hanya belum terima dengan semua yang terjadi."

"Lalu Stella…?" Napas Noctis tersendat-sendat saat mengucapkannya. "Bagaimana dengan Stella? Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia tidak bisa menjadi korban."

"Banyak juga warga yang menjadi korban selain Stella. Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin, dia diculik karena _dekat_ dengan sesuatu yang mereka cari. Atau bisa saja dia hanya mati dimakan…"

Tiba-tiba – dengan kecepatan serang bak predator ganas – Noctis menerjang Lightning dan merobohkannya ke lantai. Ia remas leher gadis itu dengan wajah marah, seperti serigala liar yang bersiap membunuh mangsanya.

"Akan kubunuh kau… akan kubunuh kau saat ini juga…"

Lightning menggenggam tangan Noctis dan berusaha keras melepaskan diri, namun tenaga Noctis betul-betul kuat. Tenggorokannya tercekat, wajahnya semakin memerah.

Iris mata Noctis berubah jadi merah. Lightning betul-betul menyaksikannya dengan jelas. Dalam waktu bersamaan, tenaga Noctis menguat lima kali lipat. Lightning mulai kehabisan napas.

"Kalian, semua karena kalian… Kembalikan Stella-ku… Jangan usik dia, Keparat!"

Trek. Lightning mendengar suara di lehernya. Rasa sakit itu luar biasa. Perlahan tapi pasti, pandangan matanya mulai mengabur – seperti jendela yang buram terkena hujan salju.

"Aku tidak suka memberi ampun… maka, kalian rasakan ini…"

Lightning sungguh tidak tahan lagi.

Perlahan, ia pejamkan matanya. Ia membayangkan dirinya di Cocoon – kembali bersama seluruh orang dalam hidupnya; Serah, Snow, Amodar, Sazh, dan yang lain. Semua, semua orang yang ia cintai dan mewarnai kehidupannya, namun mungkin tidak akan pernah ia temui lagi…

Dan tiba-tiba, Noctis melihat setetes air keluar dari pelupuk mata kanan Lightning. Mata Noctis melebar. Dengan segera, ia tersadar dari tindakan gilanya. Ia langsung melepaskan Lightning, lalu menariknya bersandar di lantai, di samping ranjang.

"Lightning? Lightning, kau dengar aku?"

Ia sentuh pipi Lightning dengan kedua tangannya sambil terus menyebut nama gadis itu. Matanya masih terpejam, sementara napasnya melemah.

"Ini gila. Tidak… Light, Lightning? Lihat aku, bangunlah…"

Noctis bergegas bangkit dan mencari botol air di dalam lemari. Ia bongkar semuanya sembarangan – sampai pakaian dan segala macam barang yang sudah tertata rapi di lemari berserak tidak karuan. Ia tarik sebuah laci tempatnya biasa menyimpan makanan atau minuman.

Ada sebuah termos biru berisi air setengahnya. Tanpa buang waktu, Noctis menyambarnya dan kembali kepada Lightning. Ia tuangkan dengan hati-hati air tersebut ke mulut Lightning.

Tak lama kemudian, ia terbatuk dan memuntahkan air tersebut. Noctis menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sampai ia kembali sadar. Melihat napasnya sudah lancar, Noctis mengambil balsam dari kotak obat dan mengoleskannya ke leher Lightning.

"Kau…" ucap Lightning dengan napas terengah-engah. "Kau orang paling sinting yang pernah kukenal dalam hidupku."

"Maafkan aku. Aku bersumpah, maafkan aku."

Lightning duduk tertunduk sementara Noctis mengoleskan minyak ke lehernya yang membiru. Sungguh, ia tidak percaya melihat apa yang barusan dilakukannya. Ia nyaris membuat sebuah nyawa melayang hanya karena sebuah prasangka buruk yang membabi-buta.

"Tidak ada jaminan Stella bisa bertahan atau masih hidup."

Lightning mengangkat kepalanya dengan ekspresi lemas. Bisiknya lagi,

"Tapi aku akan berusaha menolongmu. Aku janji."

Ia singkirkan tangan Noctis dari lehernya sambil bangkit dan menghampiri meja. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka tidak saling bicara.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Ignis terjaga dari tidurnya.

Sudah hampir pagi, dan keadaan masih sunyi senyap. Prompto terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di ranjang, sementara Gladiolus tidur mendengkur di sofa dengan sebelah kaki terangkat ke atas. Noctis tidak kembali, rupanya. Dan mungkin, itu juga pertanda bahwa 'negosiasi' dengan ayahnya gagal total.

Ignis membuka pintu dan melongok ke luar. Ia keluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Noctis. Sudah tersambung, namun tidak ada yang mengangkat. Entah ke mana dia bersembunyi.

"Tidak… tidak, Stella… jangan…"

Ignis tersentak. Buru-buru masuk ke kamar, ia semakin terkejut mendapati tubuh kawannya mengejang. "Promp?"

"Stella… tidak…"

Ignis mengguncang bahunya. "Promp, Prompto, kau dengar aku?" Ia menoleh. "Glad! Glad, Gladiolus!"

"Hmm? Apa?" Gladiolus terjaga dari tidurnya, dan mendapati Prompto sudah terbangun ia langsung bangkit dari sofa. "Promp? Sobat?"

"Jangan buang waktu! Cepat panggil dokter – dan hubungi Noctis!"

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

_**To be continued. **_

_**Thanks for reading. Review, please. **_


	3. Chapter 3: Blinded by A Kiss

**Halo friends :D pertama-tama –tentu aja- thanks utk kemurahan hatinya hingga sudi meninggalkan review *uhui* Eniwei, mengenai Light yg katanya cepet banget tumbuh 'rasa'nya sama Noctis, yg dimaksud rasa itu bukan cinta loh *hoho* itu justru rasa iri. tau kan kenapa?**

**Di chapter kali ini ada sedikit battle bareng Trio Orca (no no, that's my own chara); lalu saia juga mencoba menggambarkan bagaimana karakter Noctis menurut petuah Nomura. Mungkin kalian bisa kasih masukan apa cara saia menggambarkan udah bener ato nggak. Makanya baca sampe abis, jangan setengah", ok.**

**Akhir kata, selamet membaca! Satu pantun saia persembahkan buat pembaca sekalian: pat pat gulipat nenek kamu makan ketupat, sempat tidak sempat harus tinggalkan review di tempat. *yes!* *kabur bareng koruptor***

_**Chapter 3: Blinded by A Kiss**_

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Piip, piiiip!

"Hei, Otak Lele! Kau tidak lihat itu lampu hijau?!"

"Nenek Yang Terhormat, kau tidak lihat tulisan itu? Belok kiri, jalan terus. Tidak peduli lampu merah atau hijau, pengemudi boleh berbelok ke kiri…"

"Jadi kau ingin bilang aku yang dungu? Kurang ajar, keluar sekarang juga dan rasakan pukulanku! Anak muda zaman sekarang memang edan!"

Lightning asyik memerhatikan pertengkaran itu dari dalam mobil. Nenek galak itu tidak berubah – masih saja dengan payung dan anjing peliharaannya. Tapi mungkin karena pengemudi taksi itu laki-laki, jadi sikapnya lebih keras daripada saat mengomeli Lightning.

Noctis menoleh sejenak – memandangi kejadian konyol di pagi buta itu dengan ekspresi maklum. Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke arah Lightning. Ekspresi wajah gadis itu terpantul pada kaca jendela mobil – dan sejenak, itu mengingatkannya pada Stella.

"_Hey, Noct. Lihat, itu Nenek Rose." Stella menoleh sambil tertawa kecil. "Hari ini anjingnya yang dimarahi. Kasihan ya si Bear. Tapi kurasa dia pasti bahagia, karena Nenek Rose sangat menyayanginya."_

Stella selalu begitu. Meski dilahirkan dari keluarga berdarah biru dan diharuskan tidak banyak bicara, tetapi kalau sudah menyangkut Nenek Rose, dia akan bercerita panjang lebar dengan ekspresi campur tawa yang sangat manis. Apalagi kalau sudah bercerita soal kekesalan Nenek Rose yang tidak mendapat izin memelihara beruang, sehingga memutuskan untuk memelihara anjing dan memberinya nama 'Bear' – _well_, itu salah satu cerita terkonyol yang pernah Noctis dengar.

Namun kali ini, tidak ada Stella di sampingnya. Hanya Lightning, seorang prajurit perempuan dari dunia lain yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Yang berbeda sekarang hanya, ia tidak lagi menarik perhatian orang dengan baju zirah ala prajurit kuno. Ia sudah tampak lebih biasa – dengan rompi silver berkerah _notched_ dan celana pendek yang berwarna serupa.

Untuk sesaat, Noctis mengamati ekspresi wajah Lightning yang terpantul di kaca jendela mobil. Bukan senyuman atau pandangan mengejek yang tampak di wajahnya – seperti yang biasa terjadi pada orang yang melihat tingkah Nenek Rose – namun lebih seperti… tatapan penuh perhatian yang polos. Seolah-olah kejadian itu amat menarik. Unik, hebat dan nyata.

Mungkin di dunianya tidak pernah ada yang seperti itu. Maksudnya – tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat – manusia seajaib Nenek Rose.

Lightning membetulkan duduknya ketika mobil kembali melaju lurus, menuju rumah sakit tempat kawan Noctis dirawat. Meski tidak mengajak bicara, sesekali Noctis mengamati tingkahnya lewat cermin mobil.

Oh, baiklah. Suasananya semakin angker. Harus ada sedikit obrolan.

"Seperti apa Valhalla itu?"

Lightning menoleh sejenak sambil melemaskan punggungnya yang mulai keram. Ia mendesah.

"Gelap. Dingin. Semuanya bangunan, tapi tidak ada orang."

"Tidak ada orang?"

"Hmm."

"Tidak ada… _kawan_ yang menemanimu di Valhalla?"

Lightning menoleh mendengar pertanyaan itu, kemudian merenung sejenak untuk memikirkan jawabannya. Odin – dia rekannya, sulit disebut menemani. Caius, yah, dia menemani Lightning – tapi sebagai musuh. Yeul – entahlah, sampai sekarang Lightning belum mengerti siapa dia sebenarnya. Noel – sudah lama sekali, dan hanya sebentar, tidak bisa disebut menemani.

"Tidak ada," jawab Lightning. "Aku sendiri di sana."

Noctis memicingkan mata mendengar jawabannya yang mengejutkan. Sepintas, ia bayangkan dirinya sendiri berada di sebuah dunia yang sunyi. Tanpa Prompto, Gladiolus, Ignis… ayahnya… juga Stella… Pada dasarnya, Noctis amat pemalu dan lebih suka menyendiri. Namun, kehidupan yang sepi seperti itu sama sekali tidak ia harapkan.

Noctis memarkirkan mobil di sebuah gang sempit di samping rumah sakit. Setelah menguncinya, Noctis mempercepat langkah dan bergegas masuk ke rumah sakit bersama Lightning. Tidak terlalu banyak wartawan di lobi hari itu – dan karena Noctis memakai topi, sama sekali tidak ada yang mengenalinya.

Mereka masuk ke lift dan menuju lantai enam, lantai kamar VIP.

"Ke mana?"

"Ruang 354."

Setelah tiba di lantai enam, Noctis melepas topinya dan bergegas menuju ke kamar Prompto. Tampak dari jauh, seseorang melambai sambil memanggil-manggil nama Noctis. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Noctis untuk mengenalinya.

"Kau datang juga." Ignis memberi salam ala tim kepada sang pangeran. "Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Jalanan masih rusak. Aku harus memutar jauh."

Ignis mengangguk mengerti. Ia menoleh ke arah Lightning. Matanya berbinar.

"Bukankah kau…?"

"Lightning."

"Salam kenal. Aku Ignis. Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang terjadi dengan tangan dan lehermu?"

Lightning menyentuh tangannya yang terbalut perban. "Err, sedikit kecelakaan kemarin. Tidak masalah, sudah lebih baik."

"Oh, bagus. Tunggu, tunggu Noct…"

Dicegatnya Noctis masuk ke kamar Prompto. Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya. Ia memberi isyarat agar mereka mengikutinya ke ujung lorong – lalu, setelah memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar, ia berbisik pelan.

"Ayahnya ada di dalam."

Noctis terperanjat. "Jadi?"

"Terpaksa aku yang menyampaikan ini kepadamu. _Well_, tentang insiden yang beberapa hari lalu terjadi, media belum tahu bahwa… ada otak di balik insiden tersebut."

Tepat seperti dugaan Noctis: insiden itu bukan 'kecelakaan'.

"Siapa dalangnya?" tanya Noctis. "Prompto ingat wajahnya? Atau ciri-ciri lain…"

Ignis tampak ragu, namun ia tetap saja menjawab.

"Kami belum pernah mendengar namanya. Tapi sudah dipastikan, dia yang telah menculik Stella. Namanya Caius Ballad…"

"Apa?"

Spontan Noctis menoleh ke arah Lightning. "Kau… kenal dengannya?"

Ada sedikit perasaan tertekan yang Noctis lihat di mata Lightning. Sepertinya, ia benar-benar mengenal Caius. Namun, bukan sebagai kawan.

"Dia…" Lightning berusaha mengatur napasnya. "… dia lawanku. Utusan Bunibvelze yang pernah mengalahkanku dulu."

"Jadi dia berhubungan denganmu?" sela Ignis. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kata Prompto, dia justru mengincar Noctis. "Pangeran Terakhir" – begitu orang itu menyebutnya. Kemungkinan besar kau orangnya, Noct; dan kemungkinan besar, orang itu mencarimu untuk Kristal Agung."

"Kristal?" Lightning menoleh. "Kristal apa?"

"Kristal Agung – sepuluh kristal penopang kehidupan dunia. Noctis yang memegang dan mengontrol… Tunggu, kau tidak tahu soal ini?"

"Dia berasal dari Valhalla," jawab Noctis. "Dunia lain. Dunia di luar kita."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Tidak ingin pulang?"

Gregory memandangi Prompto dengan kening berkerut. Sahutnya,

"Apa aku masih bisa makan dengan lahap, tidur dengan nyenyak atau beraktivitas seperti biasa sementara putraku sedang sekarat? Promp…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ayah… Sudah lumayan…"

"Tidak," tegas Gregory. "Aku akan memastikan dokter-dokter bodoh itu menanganimu dengan baik. Aku juga tidak akan tenang sebelum kau menceritakan semua."

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa, Ayah. Itu insiden biasa…"

"Lalu di mana Stella?"

Prompto meringis kesal dan bangkit tanpa memedulikan rasa sakit di punggungnya. Sang ayah terkejut. Gladiolus yang sedari tadi berdiri diam di sudut, lantas membantu menopangnya.

"Ayah, tolong…" desah Prompto. "Aku juga ingin menolong Stella. Tetapi aku tidak bisa… Ayah juga tidak… Semua urusan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita. Yang bisa… kita andalkan sekarang… hanya Noctis."

"Kenapa kita harus mengandalkannya?! Apa tidak ada orang lain?! Dengar, apapun maksud tersembunyi di balik ini semua, aku tetap tidak akan merestui…"

"Bukan soal merestui atau tidak," gumam Prompto. "Ini tentang nyawa Stella, Ayah."

Gregory mendengus marah. Dengan ekspresi masam, ia jauhi anaknya dan kembali berdiri menghadap jendela. Memandang jauh ke istana Eden.

Prompto, dibantu oleh Gladiolus, kembali membaringkan diri di ranjang. Dari jendela pintu, ia bisa melihat Noctis memandanginya dari luar.

Noctis mengangguk, dan Prompto menjawabnya dengan anggukan serupa.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Kau tahu di mana kristal-kristal itu disembunyikan, Stella Nox Fleuret?" tanya Yeul pelan.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu…"

"Dengarlah, kau akan semakin lama terjebak di sini. Mengapa membuang waktu?" Yeul mengucapkannya dengan pelan namun mengerikan. "Apakah seluruh manusia punya sifat begini? Melindungi sesuatu yang tidak berarti dan dengan munafiknya mengorbankan diri…?"

"Noctis berarti bagiku…" sahut Stella. "Usaha kalian yang tidak berarti… Kalian… tidak akan mendapat apa-apa…"

"Percuma kita bertanya terus kepadanya, Yeul," gumam Caius. "Tampaknya kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain memakai mata-mata, bukan?"

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Noctis dan kawan-kawannya masih duduk menunggu di kursi tunggu ketika akhirnya Gregory keluar dari kamar rawat anaknya.

Ia memandangi keempat ajudannya sejenak, kemudian menoleh ke samping – tepat ke arah Noctis. Matanya berbinar.

"Senang bertemu dirimu di sini, Yang Mulia. Sebuah kejutan besar."

Lightning bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Sementara orang-orang selain Noctis memberi hormat kepada sang penasihat raja, Lightning justru melipat tangan dan mundur beberapa langkah. Ia merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan dari pria itu. Sepertinya, dia bukan orang 'baik'.

"Dari mana saja Anda, Yang Mulia? Semalam, tamu dari Kerajaan Royale-Croison datang. Tugas Anda untuk menyambut mereka, tapi Anda sudah melalaikannya."

"Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak bermaksud menyindir, tetapi beginikah calon penerus raja di masa depan? Berkeliaran seperti anak muda yang masa kecilnya kurang bahagia sementara tugas berat menanti di depan mata?" Gregory tersenyum menghina. "Ah. Dan, siapa nona itu, kalau saya boleh tahu? Kawan baru dari hasil berkeliaran Anda, Yang Mulia? Saya yakin belum pernah melihatnya di Herodia."

Lightning mengerutkan dahi. Itu yang katanya_ 'tidak bermaksud menyindir'? _Yang benar saja! Lightning bisa membalasnya dengan cara yang lebih kejam, namun ia harus menahan diri karena tahu, ia tidak berhak. Yang mengherankan adalah ketika ia mendengar jawaban Noctis yang sama sekali tidak terduga.

"Kami akan segera mengerahkan prajurit untuk mencari Stella. Tolong berikan kesempatan…"

"Saya rasa tidak perlu."

"Dia akan segera ditemukan. Hanya soal waktu…"

"Saya tidak setuju dengan niat Anda, Yang Mulia. Saya pikir, tidak pantas kiranya meminta bantuan prajurit – apalagi melihat Yang Mulia Raja yang santai dalam menanggapi masalah ini, tidak seperti Anda."

"Aku…"

"Tuan, Pangeran bermaksud baik untuk membantu Anda. Saya pikir Anda seharusnya menghargainya dan tidak memandang ini dari sisi yang buruk," sela Ignis.

"Oww, yah. Saran yang sangat baik. Kelihatannya Anda masih begitu bersemangat meski baru saja turun pangkat, Sersan…"

Noctis melirik kawannya. "Apa?"

"Ah, Anda tidak tahu? Kapten Ignis baru saja turun pangkat menjadi Sersan, Yang Mulia. Turun derajat, bahasa kasarnya, hahaha… demi menuruti perintah bodoh Yang Mulia Pangeran! Lelucon yang begitu berkesan untuk saya, Yang Mulia – kesan yang _tidak_ baik, tentunya – apalagi sekarang saya baru tahu kalau Anda sendiri belum tahu apa-apa."

Melihat kepuasan di wajah Gregory, rasa muak Lightning semakin memuncak. Namun, Noctis sama sekali tidak membela diri. Ia terlihat begitu terpukul mendengar apa yang terjadi dengan Ignis.

Dengan sombongnya, Gregory berkata lagi.

"Sayang sekali, Yang Mulia, tindakan bodoh Anda untuk menggerakkan polisi justru menjerumuskan sang kapten. Teman Anda _sendiri_. Apabila saya menjadi… umpamanya, orang lain, saya tidak akan berteman dengan orang macam Anda. Apalagi menyerahkan putri saya untuk seseorang yang menganggap dirinya hebat, padahal selalu berbuat bodoh dan tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri."

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada mendapatkan pria yang arogan."

Gregory mengerutkan dahi sambil tersenyum. "Menurutmu begitu, Nona?"

"Entahlah dengan istri Anda, Tuan."

"Hahaha, Nona, Anda orang yang sangat menarik! Siapa nama Anda, kalau saya boleh tahu?"

"Dalam etika berkenalan, sebaiknya Anda memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum meminta nama dari orang lain. Tapi, Tuan, kalaupun Anda sudi memperkenalkan diri, saya juga tidak akan menyerahkan nama saya."

Spontan Gregory tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun di saat bersamaan, ia betul-betul tampak tersinggung. Ignis menepuk bahu Lightning, menariknya mundur.

"Sudah, Light. Orang-orang memerhatikan kita. Noctis bisa terkena masalah nanti. Bersabar dan mundurlah," bisik Ignis.

Dan sementara Gregory berlalu bersama para ajudannya, Lightning masih terus melempar tatapan tajam ke arah sang penasihat raja – seolah berpesan, 'Tunggu saja, suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi'. Sejujurnya, seumur hidup ia tidak pernah melihat orang semenyebalkan penasihat sial itu – selain Caius, lalu Snow, Snow Villiers… dan Snow si preman. Ah, Snow, dia benar-benar fenomenal sampai selalu jadi korban Lightning.

"Hey Noct…"

Noctis menyingkirkan tangan Ignis dari bahunya. Dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah murung, ia berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

Lightning mengangguk kepada Ignis untuk pamit sebelum akhirnya pergi menyusul Noctis.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Bagaimana, Kakak?"

Orca pertama, yang bernama Gear, menghirup udara untuk merasakan _apa_ yang dicarinya. Terdengar suara gemeretak ketika ia memiringkan leher.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu benar posisinya."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Lou?" tanya Hunk lagi, kepada adiknya, si Orca ketiga yang bertubuh besar dan berperut buncit. Sekilas, Lou memandangi kakak pertamanya yang berwajah tidak kalah seram – berkulit keriput layaknya Orca, dengan iris mata putih, hidung berlubang satu dan rambut-rambut kering yang tumbuh sampai ke tengkorak kecil yang tertanam di atas kepalanya. Sementara Hunk – dia juga tidak kalah seram dengan iris matanya yang putih tajam, hidung serta mulutnya yang rata (seperti Lord Voldemort, kalau penulis gambarkan) serta beberapa ekor mayat kelabang yang tertanam di pelipis dan pipinya.

"Lou?!"

"Mmm, entahlah…"

"Cih, itulah kau, Bodoh! Tidak bisa diandalkan kecuali soal pukul-memukul!" Hunk mendengus kesal. "Ada beberapa – sepertinya tiga arah."

"Aku sudah menunjukkan kepada kalian lewat telepati – ada tiga orang pria yang dekat dengan wanita itu. Sekali lagi ingat, cari baik-baik! Siapa yang mendapat target yang dimaksud Tuan Caius, jangan sakiti, tapi bawa hidup-hidup!" ucap Gear. "Jangan buang waktu. Ayo!"

Dalam waktu bersamaan, trio Orca berwajah seram itu melompat turun dari puncak bukit dan melesat dengan kecepatan penuh menembus pepohonan dan semak belukar. Dalam waktu tidak lebih dari lima menit, mereka berhasil memasuki kota dan langsung berpencar menuju tujuan masing-masing. Hunk, yang mengincar tujuan paling merepotkan – yaitu 'mesin bergerak' – berlari cepat seperti _cheetah _dan lantas mengejutkan orang-orang di jalan.

Beberapa polisi melepaskan tembakan dan menyuruh Hunk berhenti. Namun, ia tidak peduli. Semakin lama, tujuannya semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat…

Ia melompat ke sebuah limousin hitam dan merayap ke atasnya bak laba-laba. Dengan sekali pukul, ia berhasil menghancurkan atap limousin. Maka, tampaklah orang-orang yang duduk di dalam limousin tersebut.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Gregory terbelalak melihat kemunculan Hunk. "Hentikan mobilnya! Hentikan!"

"Salam kenal, Tuan. Selamat menikmati pertunjukan saya."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang dievakuasi waktu itu?"

"Beberapa anak kecil mengalami trauma. Tiga orangtua tewas, satu karena serangan jantung dan dua karena terluka. Yang lainnya sampai sekarang masih ada di tempat evakuasi dan mendapat bantuan pemerintah," jelas Ignis panjang lebar.

Prompto mengangguk. "Kau selalu cepat tanggap, Sobat."

"Haa, tentu saja. Meski sudah turun pangkat, dia masih berjiwa kapten," puji Gladiolus.

Prompto memandangi kedua kawannya dengan heran. Gumamnya pelan,

"Ke mana Noctis…?"

"Dia pergi," jawab Gladiolus cepat. "Ada urusan sedikit."

"Ayah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti hatinya?"

Ignis dan Gladiolus serentak menjawab tidak, tetapi Prompto lebih tahu karakter kawan-kawannya. Sekarang, ia tahu sendiri apa jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

Ia menoleh. Memandangi pedang patah milik adiknya.

"Stella…" bisiknya. "Apa dia masih hidup…"

"Oh, ayolah, Kawan! Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, yang kita perlukan sekarang adalah keyakinan! Optimisme! Semangat!" seru Gladiolus dengan semangat berkobar-kobar.

Bukannya tersenyum, Prompto justru melongo melihat tingkah gilanya.

Ignis mengerutkan dahi. Ia melihat sesosok bayangan muncul di balik tirai. Awalnya ia pikir cuma efek matahari terbenam, namun lama-lama ia melihat benar bahwa itu tampak seperti sebentuk manusia bertubuh gemuk.

Atau mungkin, yang lain?

Praaang! Pintu kaca pecah seketika dan membuat Ignis terhempas ke belakang. Seekor Orca melompat masuk sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Halo semua!"

"Larikan Prompto, Glad! Cepat!" teriak Ignis.

"Makhluk sial…!"

Traang! Pedang Ignis ditangkis olehnya dengan santai.

"Halo, Kakak. Aku Lou."

"Aku tidak butuh perkenalan sekarang."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Hari sudah menjelang sore ketika Noctis kembali ke mobilnya. Sejak tadi, ia sudah mengelilingi kota Herodia entah berapa kali – dan sejak tadi pula, Lightning mengikutinya dari belakang. Melihat langkahnya yang gontai dan tidak tentu arah, Lightning tahu, ia betul-betul terpukul.

Lightning kembali mencoba mengajaknya bicara.

"Noctis, kau lapar…?"

"Sudah kubilang sejak tadi, jangan mengikutiku. Kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti?"

"Hanya memastikan kau tidak diganggu."

"Kau yang menggangguku sejak tadi."

"Karena itu aku berjalan di belakang."

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa, harus aku yang kembali menanganimu."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Jangan bodoh."

"Noctis…"

"Sekarang, apa yang kau tahu soal masalahku? Ya, kau mengerti. Tetapi kau tidak tahu rasanya berada di posisiku, menjadi seseorang yang lahir dari keluarga _biadab_ dan harus mengikuti segala peraturan kaku yang ditetapkan orang lain. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang kumau – segala perbuatan yang ingin kulakukan dilarang, sementara segala hal yang berusaha kulakukan selalu dianggap salah dan berakhir dengan sebuah bencana. Aku membuat semua orang dalam masalah. Stella, Prompto, Ignis dan seluruh warga… Kau tidak tahu rasanya itu – kau menjadi penyebab dari segala kesalahan yang terjadi di dunia; kau harus menghadapi sikap dan tatapan penuh benci dari orang lain, kau tidak bisa membela diri karena tidak ada yang mau mendengar pembelaan dirimu; dan kau selalu ingin berbuat sesuatu, tetapi tidak, kau tidak pernah bisa karena kau tidak sanggup, kau tidak cukup kuat menghadapi segalanya…"

Noctis berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Kemudian, matanya melebar menyadari Lightning sama sekali tidak membantahnya. Gadis itu bersandar di mobil, melipat tangan dan menunggu dengan sabar sampai ucapannya selesai.

"Teruskan. Bicaralah sepuasnya, kalau itu membuatmu lebih baik."

Noctis tidak menjawab. Ia masih tidak percaya melihat reaksi Lightning. Bahkan Stella dan kawan-kawannya pun tidak pernah seperti itu…

"Apa?"

"Kenapa?! Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, mencaci maki dan menasihatiku dengan kata-kata mutiara…?"

"Aku bukan filsuf."

"Lalu?"

"Kemarilah."

Lightning menyentuh tangan Noctis. Dengan lembut dan tanpa paksaan, ia tarik pria itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Noctis merasakan kehangatan yang menakjubkan dalam pelukan Lightning. Sentuhan yang begitu lembut saat membelai rambut Noctis, juga cara gadis itu menepuk punggungnya untuk menenangkan hatinya – dalam waktu singkat melenyapkan seluruh rasa sakit yang sempat ia pendam. Ketulusan tanpa noda itu perlahan meresap sampai ke nadi dan syarafnya – menghangatkan relung hatinya yang dingin dan penuh beban hidup. Noctis merasakan benar sebuah ekspresi pengertian yang tidak munafik, tanpa diselingi tekad memaksakan diri untuk mengerti perasaannya…

Semua itu mengingatkan Noctis akan seseorang yang telah lama pergi: almarhum ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa," bisik Lightning. "Hidup manusia memang seperti itu, selalu dibayangi oleh perasaan. Derita memang datang dari perasaan, Noct. Tapi kau harus tahu…"

Lightning melepas pelukannya dan menepuk bahu Noctis. "… perasaan, juga menimbulkan kasih sayang."

"Apa aku mengganggu acara kalian?"

Noctis terkejut melihat sesosok makhluk aneh muncul dari ujung gang. Makhluk itu mirip manusia, tetapi jauh lebih menyeramkan – bahkan mungkin dibentuk dari manusia-manusia yang telah mati. Di atas kepalanya, tertanam sebuah tengkorak kecil yang berukuran sebesar kepala bayi.

Noctis mengerutkan dahi. "Siapa kau?"

"Ah, Pangeran Terakhir." Gear menghirup napas sejenak. "Aku mendapat umpan yang tepat, rupanya?"

"Tidak kusanga, kita berjumpa lagi." Lightning mendengus sambil langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Gear mengerutkan kening. "Apa kita saling kenal?"

"Coba tebak."

Lightning menerjang Gear dan dengan sekuat tenaga menebasnya – namun Gear menangkis dengan baik, mendorong Lightning mundur dan mulai beradu pedang. Pertarungan mereka cukup sengit – sesekali Lightning berhasil melukai Gear, namun ia dengan cepat bangkit dan balas melukai Lightning.

Trang!

"Sudah ingat, Gear?"

"Hmm, tidak juga."

Mereka saling dorong menahan pedang masing-masing, sebelum akhirnya serentak terhempas jauh.

"Kau mengganggu tugasku, Bodoh!" teriak Gear kasar. "Aku hanya ditugaskan membawa pria sial itu…"

"Tidak akan…"

Ucapan Lightning terhenti ketika Noctis maju membelakanginya untuk menghadap Gear. Dengan nada tegas namun mengambang, ia bertanya,

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dari Pangeran Terakhir?"

"Hmm… itu urusan tuanku."

"Jika aku ikut, bebaskan tawanan yang ia culik."

"Noctis?" Lightning menggenggam lengannya. "Itu ide yang buruk…"

"Bebaskan dia, maka aku akan ikut."

"Kisah cinta yang sangat manis, Pangeran!"

Noctis tersentak ketika sesosok makhluk menerjangnya dari belakang dan langsung menyeretnya beberapa meter dari Lightning. Noctis berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi makhluk tersebut begitu cekatan menjerat sekujur tubuhnya dengan tali duri.

"Noctis!"

Gear bergegas menghadang Lightning. Ia tersenyum licik.

"Sekarang giliran kau yang kutuntaskan!"

"Lepaskan dia, Busuk!"

Gear melayangkan sebuah tinjuan keras yang membuat Lightning tumbang dalam sekejap. Ia berusaha bangkit dari posisinya yang tertelungkup – namun kemudian, Gear langsung menyambut usaha itu dengan sebuah injakan keras ke punggung Lightning. Bahkan, ketika Lightning berusaha meraih _gunblade_-nya yang tergeletak di samping mobil, Gear langsung menginjak tangannya tanpa ampun. Gadis itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Maaf, Nona. Aku tidak mau membedakan antara laki-laki dan perempuan."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan…" bisik Noctis geram. "Dasar makhluk biadab… Biadab…"

Hunk tersentak ketika Noctis menggeram dan meregangkan tangannya sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri. Tubuhnya gemetar; gesekan tali duri dengan tubuhnya menimbulkan uap panas – kemudian dalam sekejap, tali itu terputus dan terhempas ke tanah. Hunk mundur beberapa langkah – tidak percaya melihat kekuatannya.

"Makhluk tidak tahu diri…" Noctis mendengus marah. "Lepaskan dia…!"

Lightning memejamkan mata. Noctis langsung melesat dan menghantam Gear seperti predator, mengeluarkan pedang utamanya dan melayangkan serangan membabi-buta yang dahsyat. Ayunannya kuat – tidak jarang membuat pedang Gear terkikis. Ia tampak kewalahan – semakin lama, tenaga Noctis semakin besar dan semakin membuatnya terpojok.

Gear terhempas beberapa meter dengan badan dan tangan yang terluka parah. Ia mencoba melawan ketika Noctis mendekat – tetapi Noctis mengayunkan pedangnya tanpa pikir panjang, dan…

Trak. Pedang Gear patah.

Noctis mengayunkan tangan dan mengeluarkan dua belas pedangnya. Gear mundur dan terus mundur. Dengan suara setengah berbisik, ia bergumam,

"Ampun… ampuni aku…"

===adegan sensor===

Lightning bangkit perlahan sambil mengamati makhluk itu. Ia terkapar di tanah dengan darah serta organ tubuh tercecer tidak karuan. Mahkota tengkoraknya terlepas, berguling-guling di lantai tidak ubahnya bola kaki dan menubruk kaki Lightning.

Sudah mati. Dia sudah mati.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Tolong, jangan sakiti aku…"

"Diam kau, monster dungu! Kupatahkan lehermu kalau bicara sekali lagi!"

"Cukup, Glad," ucap Ignis, menahan amarah kawannya. Ia berjongkok perlahan sambil memerhatikan makhluk itu dengan cermat.

"Sekali lagi, jawab baik-baik. Ke mana dua saudaramu yang lain?"

"Err… aku tidak tahu…" jawabnya pelan. "Memangnya buat apa sih…"

"Jawab."

"Eh, oh, ehm, aku… tidak tahu jelas sih. Mungkin mereka sudah menangkap Pangeran apa itu ya…"

Mata Ignis melebar. "Noctis…?"

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Kau selalu punya persediaan obat," bisik Lightning. "Hei, errsssh…"

"Tahanlah."

Lightning menggigit bibir. Ia ketuk-ketukkan jari-jarinya dengan tidak sabar sementara Noctis melapisi tangan kanannya dengan perban. Lagi-lagi luka dan perban. Sempurna – sekarang, tangan kanannya cedera total.

"Noct," sahut Lightning tiba-tiba, "harusnya tadi kau tidak melawan mereka. Kau bisa saja dibawa ke Stella…"

"Lalu membiarkanmu mati diinjak secara tidak berperikemanusiaan?" Noctis sukses membuat gadis itu menjerit kesakitan. "Selesai."

"Sudah? Oh, yah…"

"Satu lagi."

Tiba-tiba, Noctis mencengkeram dan menarik leher Lightning hingga wajah mereka cukup dekat – menurut Lightning bahkan terlalu dekat! – kemudian dengan telaten mulai mengoleskan obat ke luka memar di wajahnya. Lightning memejamkan mata dan diam. Ia bahkan menahan napas ketika bibir dan dagunya diusap oleh jari-jemari Noctis.

Lightning mengakui, pria itu tidak sekasar yang ia bayangkan seperti kemarin.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Tidak."

"Jawaban macam apa itu?"

"Aku mengucapkan kenyataan, Noctis."

"Light," bisik Noctis dengan agak ragu. "Soal yang tadi…"

"Ya. Tidak apa. Aku hanya menjalankan tugas sebagai teman."

"Jadi kau sering melakukannya kepada orang lain?"

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Tidak lucu…"

"_Well_, baiklah. Sebenarnya, cuma dengan dua orang. Adikku, Serah, lalu Hope – dia cuma anak kecil. Ibunya tewas ketika terjadi bencana di dunia kami."

Noctis berhenti menggerakan jari-jarinya. Ia menatap Lightning untuk beberapa saat sambil merenung.

Perlahan, sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibirnya.

"Suatu hari, kau akan jadi ibu yang baik."

Mendengar kalimat itu, lantas, Lightning membuka matanya. Memandangi Noctis dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang berselimut keraguan dan kesedihan. Setumpuk pertanyaan ia lontarkan dengan suara gemetar.

"Akankah hari itu tiba?" bisiknya. "Hari di mana aku tidak perlu lagi bertarung… hari di mana aku tidak akan pernah lagi terpisah dari orang-orang yang kucintai… hari di mana aku terbebas…"

"Hari di mana kau memiliki seseorang," gumam Noctis, "yang akan mencintaimu – selamanya."

Tidak sengaja menyentuh dada Noctis, Lightning terkejut begitu merasakan detak jantungnya yang kuat dan cepat. Tidak mungkin, ia merasakan hal yang sama pula – bahkan jantungnya berdetak lebih tidak karuan seolah-olah akan segera meloncat keluar dari mulutnya. Mungkin ini cuma perasaannya. Mungkin Noctis tidak begitu – dan mungkin dia bukan gugup, tapi justru heran karena melihat reaksinya yang tidak wajar.

Wajah Lightning mulai terasa panas ketika wajah Noctis mendekat. Tidak, Noctis tidak akan – dia tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepadanya… Tetapi mengapa Lightning begitu mengharapkannya? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi – lagipula, ia tidak punya hak untuk merebut sesuatu yang bukan miliknya…

Tubuh Lightning menegang. Bibir Noctis terlanjur menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Sepintas, ia merasakan kehangatan sekaligus kelembutan yang begitu aneh. Sungguh, aneh sekali, ia tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya.

"Noct… Noct, sudah."

Lightning mendorongnya menjauh. Perlahan – dan masih dengan ekspresi gugup – ia meluruskan duduk sembari menyeka ujung bibirnya. Noctis berdeham – lantas, ikut meluruskan duduknya dan membereskan seluruh obat yang tercecer di sampingnya.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil."

Noctis menoleh perlahan. "Kenapa?"

"Kau adalah _milik_ Stella. Yang ada di hatimu sejak awal dalah Stella. Kalian pasangan yang serasi. Aku tidak bisa menghancurkannya dalam sekejap, apalagi di saat dia tengah menderita sekarang…"

"Selain kau, tidak ada yang mengerti…"

"Jangan termakan dengan kata-kataku tadi, Noct. Aku hanya mencoba menghiburmu. Aku bisa mengucapkannya ke orang lain dengan cara yang persis sama. Dan kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku."

"Apa…?"

"Ayo pulang. Jangan bahas ini secara berlebihan."

Noctis merenung beberapa saat. Kemudian, ia membuka pintu mobil bersamaan dengan Lightning untuk pindah ke jok depan.

Selama perjalanan pulang, mereka tidak saling bicara. Pun tidak saling menatap – meski sesekali Noctis tetap saja melayangkan pandangannya sejenak ke cermin mobil untuk memerhatikan gerak-gerik Lightning. Perjalanan yang lama dan suasana yang sunyi membuat semua terasa aneh.

Mereka tiba di depan gedung kontrakan.

"Kau akan kembali ke istana?" tanya Lightning. "Kau akan mendapat masalah lagi kalau berhari-hari tidak pulang – terutama masalah dari si penasihat sial itu."

Lightning mengambil kartu kontrakan di laci mobil dan turun sambil mengucapkan selamat malam. Tetapi tiba-tiba, Noctis mencegatnya.

"Tunggu." Ia mencabut selembar kertas dari memo dan menuliskan sesuatu. Kemudian, ia sodorkan kepada Lightning. "Ini. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa hubungi aku lewat telepon. Dan ini – kurasa ini cukup untuk makan sepuasnya selama beberapa hari."

Lightning menerimanya sambil tersenyum. Ia masuk ke lobi-lobi gedung dan beberapa detik kemudian menghilang di tangga.

Noctis mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di laci bagian bawah. Ada banyak sekali pesan dan _missed calls_ yang masuk. Dari Ignis, Gladiolus, Komisaris Yu dan beberapa orang yang berhubungan dengan kepolisian.

Matanya melebar. Sepertinya, ia mendapat titik terang.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Apa ia telah jatuh cinta?

Tidak. Noctis dan dirinya baru berkenalan beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak ada orang asing yang dalam beberapa hari bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta – apalagi _saling_ jatuh cinta, itu hal yang konyol sekali, bukan? Yah, sebenarnya ini mungkin tergantung situasi dan kondisi juga.

Lalu, apa yang sedang ia kerjakan pagi-pagi begini?

"Mandi." Lightning menjawab sendiri pertanyaan itu sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Ya, mandi, lalu makan. Memangnya apa lagi yang ia ingin tahu?

"_Yang terjadi saat jatuh cinta, seperti… kau selalu ingin tahu apa yang ia kerjakan."_

"Diam, Serah!" bentak Lightning. Nah, sekarang ia sudah bisa bicara sendiri. Hebat, mungkin ini efek hidup sendirian di Valhalla. Baiklah, mari bicarakan hal-hal yang lebih cerdas.

"Apa yang terjadi pagi ini?" pikir Lightning sambil turun ke lobi. Seorang wanita tua yang berpakaian rapi dan bersih menyapanya sambil menunjukkan selembar koran pagi ini. Lightning mengerutkan dahi melihat judul berita utama.

"Kau sudah tahu, Nona? Penasihat raja diserang makhluk aneh."

Untuk sesaat, Lightning memandangi koran tersebut nyaris tanpa berkedip. Ada foto limousin yang bonyok di sana-sini, lalu beberapa orang yang terluka karena penyerangan itu serta foto makhluk yang Lightning kenal sebagai Hunk si Orca kedua. Di bawah artikel tersebut, terpampang foto Orca ketiga, Lou si gendut, bersama beberapa orang yang tampak sedang menginvestigasinya. Dia tertangkap rupanya, pikir Lightning. Ya, tidak heran.

Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Noct… ah, Lightning! Sekarang pikirkan perut yang lapar ini dan singkirkan dia dari otakmu! (harusnya hati)

Lightning melewati sepanjang siang itu dengan memakan dua bungkus besar _Fish Pieces_ sambil duduk di jendela, memandangi pusat kota Herodia yang tampak megah dari kejauhan. Bangunan-bangunannya dibuat tinggi dengan desain yang monoton, tidak seperti Cocoon yang bangunan-bangunannya kecil namun memiliki desain yang begitu futuristik. Sebentar saja melihat Herodia sudah membuat Lightning bosan.

Pukul lima sore, matahari sudah menampakkan kilau keemasan yang memenuhi langit sebagai pertanda waktunya ia kembali ke ufuk barat. Lightning baru saja selesai mandi ketika terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

Rupanya, itu nyonya pemilik kontrakan yang tadi pagi menyapanya. Ia tersenyum ramah sambil mengangguk.

"Nona Farron, ada telepon untuk Anda…"

"Siapa?"

"Dia tidak menyebutkan nama."

"Oh." Noctis, pikir Lightning gugup. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Menolak? Tidak bisa. Bicara? Bicara soal apa, ia tidak pandai bicara. Bagaimana kalau pura-pura sakit dan meminta nyonya ini untuk memberitahunya? Oh, untuk apa, dia justru akan langsung kemari.

Tetapi kaki Lightning tetap saja bergerak turun melewati tangga, mengikuti wanita itu menuju lobi yang sedang tampak cukup ramai. Lightning mengambil telepon yang disodorkan si nyonya.

"Ha… ha… haloh…?"

"Light? Kenapa suaramu aneh?"

Lightning menggenggam gagang telepon dengan kedua tangan, khawatir terlihat gugup di depan semua orang.

"Light, akhir-akhir ini aku sedang sibuk…"

"Kau tidak bisa datang?"

"Maksudku…"

"Oh ya, yah, tidak apa. Stella adalah prioritas. Ya, silakan… Aku tidak akan…"

_Marah? Siapa dirimu bagi Noctis?_

"Light…"

"Kalau begitu, selamat. Ya, sampai jumpa."

Pria-pria tua yang tengah berbincang di sofa lobi sontak memandangi Lightning dengan terheran-heran. Lightning tidak peduli – dengan langkah lebar ia menaiki tiga anak tangga sekaligus dan melesat kembali ke kamarnya. Ah, apa yang tadi ia lakukan? Ia mengacaukan semua.

Malam ini, langit gelap menyelubungi Herodia. Hujan turun begitu deras. Lightning tidak bisa tidur karena kedinginan – apalagi sesekali, bunyi petir yang memekakkan telinga membuatnya terjaga kembali. Sama saja keadaannya – bahkan mungkin lebih parah – daripada di Valhalla. Gelap. Dingin. Sepi dan sunyi.

Apa di sana juga hujan? Lightning ingin menanyakan itu kepada Noctis. Tetapi entah ia ingin mendengarnya atau tidak. Apa tadi dia marah karena sikap Lightning yang kasar? Apa mungkin besok dia tidak akan lagi menghubunginya? Apa ketika bertemu lagi, dia masih mau bicara dengannya? Apa dia masih akan peduli dengannya?

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Tidak ada telepon dari Noctis, keesokan harinya.

Lightning mendesah. Ia menuruni tangga sedikit lagi, mengintip ke tempat resepsionis untuk mengecek apa ada yang menelepon.

Triririt. Tririririt.

"Halo?" Nyonya itu mengangkatnya. "Oh, Nyonya Willshar sedang keluar. Anda mau tinggalkan pesan?"

Lightning mendesah. Ia memutuskan untuk turun dan duduk di sofa, membuka-buka majalah atau koran untuk dibaca. Pria-pria tua yang menongkrong di tempat itu tampaknya cukup tertarik dengan kehadiran 'orang baru' sepertinya. Tetapi, yang cuma bisa dilakukan Lightning tidak lain mengangguk dan dengan sopan mempersilakan mereka duduk.

Ada lagi telepon. Lightning terperanjat dan menoleh, namun ia kembali kecewa karena nyonya itu langsung memanggil seorang pria tua yang duduk di hadapan Lightning. Kemudian ada lagi telepon, tetapi rupanya dari petugas laundry. Pada saat petang bahkan lebih banyak yang menelepon, namun tidak ada satupun yang ditujukan untuknya.

Keesokan harinya, tidak ada telepon. Juga lusa, keesokan lusanya, lalu esoknya dan esoknya.

Kemudian, muncullah sekelebat rasa takut dalam hati Lightning. Ia takut, cemas, gugup – entah mengapa – padahal sedari dulu, ketiga hal itu bukan hal yang sering ia alami. Tetapi kali ini, tidak tahu bagaimana… ia mencemaskan Noctis.

Seharusnya tidak begitu. Bukankah Noctis adalah Pangeran Terakhir, orang yang sangat kuat dan ditakuti?

Lightning duduk meringkuk di jendela. Memandangi langit yang gelap dan lagi-lagi menyemburkan hujan lebat disertai guntur. Jalanan sepi dan basah oleh air. Orang-orang berlarian di jalan, mengejar bus dan tempat berteduh. Dari pria kantoran, ibu-ibu paruh baya beserta anaknya, orang-orang tua bahkan anak muda. Mereka akan segera tiba di rumah. Dan akan segera bertemu anggota keluarga mereka.

Sementara ia sendiri, di sini, sendiri. Tanpa keluarga atau siapa-siapa yang menemaninya.

Tuk tuk tuk.

Lightning melompat dan segera membukakan pintu. Matanya terbelalak.

Noctis bergegas masuk dan menutup pintu. Rambut dan pakaiannya basah. Kulitnya pucat. Ketika menyentuh tangannya, Lightning tersentak.

"Lepaskan pakaianmu, ganti semua. Kau bisa demam."

"Aku sudah demam."

"Lalu kenapa hujan-hujanan? Kau ingin mati konyol?" Lightning menghempaskan kemejanya.

"Mobilku… mogok."

"Dari mana…?"

"Bandara."

"Kau… ke mana?"

Noctis mendesah sembari melepas singletnya yang basah.

"Rapat diplomat di Rux. Kunjungan kerja ke Hugin. Perjanjian ekspor di Arais. Perjanjian… pengurusan tambang di Goron. Kunjungan kemanusiaan di Munein…"

"Stella? Bagaimana Stella? Koran bilang investigasinya dirahasiakan. Raja juga menolak mengurusnya. Kalian pasti bertindak, bukan? Harusnya kalian memintanya memandu…"

Noctis tidak menjawab dan langsung menghempaskan diri ke atas ranjang. Lightning segera mempersiapkan handuk kecil serta sebaskom air hangat dari kamar mandi. Dengan hati-hati, ia letakkan baskom itu di sampingnya, lalu mulai membasuh kepala Noctis dengan handuk.

"Gua itu kosong," bisik Noctis lemah. "Mereka sudah kabur."

"Apa…"

Lightning terperanjat ketika Noctis menggenggam tangannya. Ia tarik gadis itu mendekat, tepat di atas tubuhnya yang kekar.

Ia bisa melihat lebih teliti mata Noctis yang biru menyala seperti warna api. Warna biru yang langka – begitu unik, begitu memesona bak samudera yang dalam – apalagi melihat caranya memicingkan mata dan memandang Lightning.

Hidungnya yang mancung sempurna – juga bibirnya yang halus…

"Kau merindukanku?"

Lightning terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Kemudian, ia menggeleng perlahan.

"Mana mungkin tidak…"

Ia menggigit bibir dan menyeka sudut matanya yang basah.

Noctis langsung bangkit dan merangkul bahu gadis itu. Dengan cekatan namun lembut, ia sentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Lightning – mengelapkannya dengan penuh hasrat sembari menikmati rasa bibirnya yang manis bagai buah ceri. Lightning tidak kuat melawan pelukan Noctis – ia tenggelam kembali dalam apa yang disebutnya dengan sensasi 'aneh' itu. Sensasi yang panas dan amat memabukkan, membuatnya tenggelam semakin dalam dan semakin dalam tanpa bisa melakukan perlawanan.

Noctis telah menguasainya. Membutakannya dalam sekejap.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"_Bagus. Kerja bagus, Anakku."_

_**To be continued.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Angel Wings

**Halo teman" – maaf ya karna updatenya agak telat. Menjelang masuk September otak saia jadi agak lemot, nungguin Lightning Returns, RE 6, duuh pokoknya parah deh. Jadi maaf ya, hadirin sekalian.**

**Akhirnya, yey! Chapter 4 yang sulit ini kelar juga! *yesyesyes***

**Nah btw, komen kalian soal chap 3 kemaren macem" aja XD Kayaknya pada geram ya? Well, belum sampai di sana saja. Saia akan bikin kalian semakin geram. *ketawa iblis* Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yg bikin saia kagum sama kalian – melainkan cara kalian 'menerjemahkan' setiap kejadian & perasaan karakter dgn style kalian sendiri. It's amazing, u know. Kalo udah punya kemampuan kayak gini, ga perlu baca fanfic biasa" gini, kalian udah sanggup kok baca cerpen/novel peraih Nobel yg pada berat" & susah dimengerti. I'm serious.**

**Chap kali ini bakal ada sedikit kelahi"nya. Sekali lagi, kalian juga harus menebak wut happen with d'character *fufufu* Akhir kata, met membaca. Saia udah ga ada pantun lagi, bingung pantun gimana yg bagus. Hihihi, tapi mohon kemurahan hatinya ya buat review. GBU **

_**Chapter 4: Angel Wings**_

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Lightning terbangun amat pagi hari itu. Histeris, takut, terguncang – entah apa yang pantas untuk menyatakan reaksinya pagi itu, oleh karena sebuah mimpi buruk yang menggentayanginya semalaman. Ia bermimpi berada di Pulse – namun Pulse dalam keadaan luluh lantak. Pemukiman yang hancur, gedung-gedung penghias kota yang ambruk, mayat-mayat manusia bergelimpangan di sana-sini, monster-monster yang tewas mengenaskan serta hutan belantara yang hangus terbakar. Kemudian, Lightning bertemu Serah. Ia memanggilnya – namun reaksi Serah sungguh di luar dugaan.

"_Ini yang akan terjadi, Kakak_," bisik Serah sambil tersenyum. "_Ini yang akan terjadi apabila kau lupa dengan tugasmu._"

"_Serah, aku tengah berusaha. Aku akan mengalahkan Bunibvelze…_"

"_Berusaha?_" Serah tertawa sambil maju mendekatinya. "_Kau tergila-gila dengan pangeran itu, Kakak. Tidak akan mudah bagimu untuk mengkhianatinya…_"

"_Mengapa harus – k, kita bisa memakai cara lain…_"

"_Diam! Aku memerintahkanmu untuk mencuri kekuatannya – bukan menyuruhmu bersikap seperti brengsek dan bertarung membantunya!"_

Swoosh… dan mimpi itu berakhir begitu saja.

Triririt, tririririt.

Lightning bangkit dan bergegas menyambar ponsel di atas meja. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia jawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ya?"

"Ha…"

Suara pria di seberang terputus. Kedengarannya ia sedikit bingung. Bukan, bukan bingung – melainkan _terkejut._

Lightning mengerutkan dahi. "Maaf?"

"Oh, errr… di, di mana Noctis?"

"Dia belum bangun."

"Begitu ya. Eh, oh, ehm…" Pria tersebut berdeham. "A, aku Prompto. Bisa kau ingatkan kepadanya untuk menemuiku? Museum Palmarium, jam empat. Kutunggu di tempat biasa. Dia akan langsung mengerti."

"Baik. Akan kusampaikan."

"_Well_, uhm… tunggu, tunggu sebentar! Tunggu, tunggu sebentar, tunggu… siapa kau, ngomong-ngomong?"

"A…"

Ponsel tersebut mendadak lenyap dari tangan Lightning. Noctis menutupnya, lantas melemparkannya ke atas meja.

"Noct…"

"Kenapa kau angkat sembarangan?"

"Maaf, tadi…"

"Lain kali abaikan, bisa gawat kalau yang menelepon wartawan nakal."

Noctis mendengus marah sembari bangkit dari ranjang. Sehabis mengambil handuk, ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan membanting keras pintunya. Terdengar bunyi rintik-rintik air beberapa saat kemudian.

_Lihat. Seperti itukah pria yang kau sukai?_

Napas Lightning tertahan. Tangannya terguncang, tubuhnya nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Bisikan itu… suaranya sama persis dengan yang pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Lembut, namun misterius dan sulit dimengerti maksud ekspresi yang disampaikannya.

Bisikan itu… Dari mana asalnya?

_Seperti itu pria yang kau sukai? Berwajah muram, tidak pernah menampakkan senyum kepadamu, dan hanya menganggapmu sebagai 'rumah singgah untuk semalam'?_

Lightning menghela napas panjang.

"Siapa kau? Iblis?"

_Kau anggap aku iblis? Sebegitu besarkah pesona pria itu sampai membuatmu tidak lagi mengenali tuanmu sendiri? _

"Etro?" Lightning memejamkan mata. "Etro… kaukah itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Lightning mengerutkan dahi, sekali lagi memanggil sang dewi dengan suara yang lebih keras, namun ditahan.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

_Jangan terlalu banyak membuang waktu. Percuma kau memegang teguh rasa percaya itu. Kau hanya akan kecewa pada akhirnya._

_Selagi bisa, jangan segan-segan. Minta kekuatan yang ia miliki. Godalah, rengeklah, bujuk dia dengan segala tipu muslihat sampai ia bertekuk lutut._

"Tolong – jangan menyiksaku dengan cara seperti ini…"

_Menyiksa? Bukankah kau yang menginginkan kedamaian dunia? Kau yang menginginkan kembalinya Cocoon dan duniamu yang hancur – mengapa kau tidak bisa memanfaatkan perasaanmu?_

"Tapi kau yang menciptakan perasaan manusia. Sekarang, kau memintaku memanfaatkan perasaan darimu dengan cara busuk…"

_Perasaan adalah mainan. Perasaan juga senjata yang mengerikan. Bukankah kau sendiri mengakuinya, Farron?_

_Kau bisa dipercaya dalam segala hal. Karena itu kau kujadikan utusanku…_

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa."

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Noctis keluar dengan rambut dan tubuh yang basah, memakai singlet abu-abu serta celana panjang berwarna hitam dari bahan kulit. Ia sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambut ketika mendapati Lightning berdiri mematung di samping meja.

"Apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Ia mematung seperti boneka manekin.

Merasa heran, Noctis langsung menghampirinya.

"Light?"

Lightning mengangkat kepala – nyaris tersentak – dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya, ia mendapati wajah familiar itu berada beberapa senti di hadapannya. Noctis Lucis Caelum – matanya yang biru bagai nyala api… hidung yang mancung, bibir yang halus dan menggoda… Bahkan di Cocoon sekalipun, ia tidak pernah menemukan makhluk sememesona itu. Kalaupun menemukannya, mungkin ia akan langsung menjodohkannya dengan Serah.

Tidak waras, memang. Mengapa ia sampai berpikir sejauh itu? Cocoon, dunia tempatnya tinggal sejak kecil, sedang berada di ujung tanduk.

"Lightning?" Noctis mengerutkan dahi. "Ada apa?"

"Aku…"

"Kau menangis?" Noctis mendesah. "Dengar, maafkan aku… Tadi aku sudah keterlaluan."

"Kau mencintaiku, bukan?" bisik Lightning.

Noctis mengerutkan dahi – lebih kelihatan seperti tidak percaya daripada heran mendengar bisikan itu. Lightning mengumpat dalam hati – memarahi dirinya yang mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu, juga memarahi Noctis karena bereaksi dengan cara yang aneh. Tetapi ia ingin sekali tahu jawabannya. Ia ingin tahu, ia ingin semua jelas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Noctis menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut. Ia biarkan Lightning mendekat, bersandar dalam pelukannya.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Stella kembali mendengar jeritan itu.

Tidak mungkin salah – itu pasti jeritan Caius. Tetapi mengapa ia selalu menjerit beberapa malam belakangan ini? Apa ia sakit? Atau, ia sedang marah akan sesuatu?

"Gadis manis, mendekatlah…"

Giliran Stella yang menjerit. Seekor Orca bertubuh besar, bertaring dan bertelinga satu nyaris menerjangnya – namun sayang, rantai yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya membuatnya tidak mampu mencapai Stella. Melihatnya ketakutan, puluhan Orca lain yang duduk berderet di belakang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Sial, dia memang cantik sekali – bahkan meski berantakan begitu!"

"Kau ingin menyentuhnya, Luq?"

"Tentu – tapi nanti kalau kita sudah dilepas!"

"Dan kita akan menikmatinya ramai-ramai!"

Tawa keras meledak lagi dalam penjara itu. Beberapa Orca berwajah seram dengan liarnya menggeram dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki untuk menakuti Stella, meski mereka tetap tidak mampu menggapainya. Tidak ada yang bisa Stella lakukan selain duduk di sudut, tepat di samping pintu penjara.

"Graaaarrrrrr!"

Stella menjerit kaget. Monster Minotaur raksasa yang terkurung di seberang penjara membenturkan tanduknya ke dinding penjara. Berkali-kali, lagi, lagi dan lagi. Tangan Stella gemetar. Air mata mengucur deras dan membasahi wajahnya.

Ia ingin. Ia sungguh ingin Noctis datang menyelamatkannya. Tetapi ia juga tidak mau Kristal Agung dikorbankan. Demi Muin, semua menjadi semakin sulit.

_Noctis, tolong aku… Kumohon, tolong aku…_

"Aaaaarrggh!"

Jeritan Caius membuat suasana lorong penjara semakin ribut. Stella mengintip pintu keluar – ia lihat seseorang muncul dari sana. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

Bukan seseorang. Itu wanita setengah monster – rambutnya yang pendek berwarna merah darah, senada dengan warna bibir dan pakaiannya yang menyeramkan. Bukan itu saja – Stella melihat sepasang tanduk menyembul dari kepala makhluk itu, juga sepasang sayap besar yang mirip sayap kelelawar di punggungnya.

Seluruh Orca heboh begitu wanita itu membuka pintu penjara. Ia masuk dengan langkah cepat, kemudian menarik kaki Stella dan melepaskan rantainya.

"Apa yang…"

"Ikut denganku."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"_Di sini, Yang Mulia."_

_Tuan Grey membungkuk sembari mengajak Noctis masuk. Setelah perjalanan berhari-hari, akhirnya Noctis tiba juga di sini. Arais, Negeri Batu Mulia – negeri yang terkenal dengan tambang batu mulia serta pengrajin perhiasan yang handal. Sekarang Noctis bahkan sudah berada di salah satu toko perhiasan terbaik di negeri tersebut. Tidak cuma terbaik – menurut kabar burung, perhiasan yang dijual di tempat tersebut amat sakral dan mengandung sesuatu yang 'spesial' di dalamnya. Kalian akan segera tahu kenapa._

_Toko itu dipenuhi banyak lemari dan etalase kayu berlapis kaca. Di dalamnya, terpajang pula berbagai macam perhiasan yang indahnya bukan main. Cincin, kalung, gelang, mahkota – semua ada di sana. Ketika Noctis masuk, seorang pria tua langsung menyambutnya dengan ramah. Xander – pengrajin perhiasan yang terkenal pula sebagai cenayang._

"_Aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan, Yang Mulia," bisik Xander. Ekspresi penuh wibawa merekah di wajahnya yang keriput._

_Untuk sesaat, Noctis sedikit terkejut. Ia bahkan sudah tahu apa yang dibutuhkannya? Noctis mencoba bersikap tenang – ia pandangi Xander yang dengan langkah pelan menuju ke sudut ruangan, lalu mengambil sebuah kursi untuk memanjat. Tampaknya ia hendak membuka lemari kecil yang terletak di bagian paling atas. Mungkin lemari istimewa karena ukurannya lebih kecil dan modelnya lebih kuno daripada yang lain._

_Meski sudah dibantu kursi, lemari itu terletak begitu tinggi hingga susah dicapai Xander. Tetapi lagi-lagi Noctis takjub – pria tua itu bahkan tidak melihat isi lemari itu. Ia hanya merabanya, seolah cukup dengan cara tersebut ia akan menemukan apa yang ia cari._

"_Nah, ini dia." Ia turun dengan langkah bersemangat, lalu menghampiri Noctis dan meletakkan sebuah kotak panjang berwarna merah maroon di hadapan sang pangeran._

_Noctis terpana begitu Xander membuka kotak itu. Sebuah jepit rambut berhias sayap malaikat. Begitu indah, begitu bersinar hingga membuat anak buah Noctis ikut terkejut._

"_Cantik, bukan? Kemari. Sentuhlah, Yang Mulia."_

_Dengan tangan gemetar, Noctis ambil jepit rambut tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Emas putih – Noctis langsung tahu begitu menyentuh benda tersebut. Kedua sayap malaikat yang bersatu di pangkalnya, diukir dengan begitu halus dan teliti – bahkan nyaris sempurna. Bagian tepi atas kedua sayap ditaburi batu berlian yang semakin ke ujung semakin kecil – menciptakan efek berkilau yang betul-betul luar biasa. Berlian dari karat terbaik, sudah pasti. Belum lagi Noctis mendapati, terdapat tiga tali dari emas putih yang bergelantung menghias jepit tersebut. Ujung ketiga tali tersebut ditambahi hiasan berlian berbentuk tetesan air yang lagi-lagi menambah efek kesempurnaan benda tersebut._

_Noctis menatap Xander. "Kepada siapa aku harus memberikan ini?"_

"_Kepada wanita yang sungguh-sungguh kau cintai."_

_Noctis menunduk, memandangi benda tersebut._

"_Bagaimana… aku mengetahuinya?" tanyanya pelan._

_Xander tersenyum bijaksana._

"_Kau masih muda, Yang Mulia. Masih banyak hal yang tidak kau mengerti – bahkan tentang dirimu, dan siapa yang kau cintai. Begitulah perasaan. Begitulah cinta. Amat sulit untuk dipahami. Tapi ingat – suatu saat, kau pasti mengerti akan semua itu. Dan kau akan tahu, kepada siapa kau harus memberikannya."_

"Kenapa harus memakai gaun?"

"Ini formalitas."

"Cocoon tidak pernah segila tempat ini."

"Light, ini pameran lukisan bergengsi. Semua wanita memakai gaun. Kau mau memakai celana dan tampak seperti koboi tersesat?"

"Kau pandai menyindir, Yang Mulia."

Lightning menggerutu kesal saat seorang pelayan mengajaknya masuk ke ruang ganti yang sudah ditumpuki berpuluh-puluh gaun. Terdengar sedikit suara gaduh ketika pintunya tertutup. Noctis tersenyum simpul sambil menggeleng.

Sementara menunggu, Noctis merogoh sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya. Itu si Sayap Malaikat yang ia dapat dari Arais. Ia buka, ia sentuh ukiran-ukiran halus pada sayap tersebut, juga batu mulia yang berderet di tepinya. Namun, cepat-cepat ditutupnya lagi kotak tersebut sebelum kilauannya menarik perhatian orang. Ia menghela napas dan menoleh kesana kemari – sampai matanya tertuju ke sebuah poster raksasa bergambarkan sepasang pengantin.

"_Kalau nanti menikah, aku ingin gaun yang indah. Aku ingin menjadi malaikat tercantik untukmu hari itu."_

Ya, itu kata-kata yang diucapkan Stella ketika mereka berjalan-jalan ke sini dan melihat poster itu, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Stella memang suka melihat-lihat gaun pengantin, terutama gaun dari toko ini. Ia akan dengan bersemangat mencobanya dan memperlihatkannya kepada Noctis. Sebagai seorang putri keturunan ningrat yang ditekan oleh banyak peraturan, tidak heran Stella sangat senang – sebab ia tidak pernah diperbolehkan membeli gaun selain yang dianjurkan pengurus pakaian di rumahnya. Noctis bahkan pernah membelikan beberapa gaun pengantin di hari ulang tahun Stella – dan saat itulah, Noctis akan melihat tangis sekaligus senyum terindah yang pernah gadis itu tunjukkan.

Tapi sekarang, ia entah berada di mana. Mungkin tersiksa, mungkin sekarat – banyak hal yang mungkin terjadi padanya. Noctis bahkan tidak berani membayangkan itu semua. Bagaimana ia bisa hidup tanpa malaikat hatinya itu?

"Noct."

"Apa?"

Lightning berseru dari dalam ruang ganti.

"Errr, tolong. Aku _harus_ tidak ikut."

"Cari saja gaun terbaik. Aku tidak akan menertawaimu."

"Sejak kapan kau bisa tertawa?"

"Sudah hampir jam empat. Cepat."

Lightning mendengus kesal. Ia banting pintu ruang ganti sambil melangkah keluar – menunjukkan dirinya dalam gaun hitam berkerah tinggi dan berlengan pendek.

"Ayo berangkat."

Noctis meninggalkan Lightning tanpa satu komentar pun. Dengan wajah muram, Lightning mengikutinya.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Salam, Tuanku – aku sudah bawa dia kemari."

Wanita itu mendorong Stella hingga terjatuh. Stella bernapas terengah-engah. Ia bangkit, lalu mengangkat kepala dan memandangi sejenak ruangan tempatnya berada. Kecil, gelap dan dingin – itu kesan yang ia dapat ketika mencapai tempat ini. Hanya beberapa obor kecil yang menjadi sumber penerangannya – tetapi sama sekali tidak ada jendela. Tempat ini terisolasi total dari luar.

"Terima kasih, Pixie." Yeul membungkuk sedikit, memandangi Stella penuh rasa penasaran. "Kau tahu _magic_? Kau menguasai jurus _heal_?"

"Bawa dia pergi, Yeul."

"Kau harus disembuhkan bagaimanapun caranya."

"Tidak. Tubuh ini milikku – aku yang berhak mengatur…"

"Sekali lagi, Stella Nox Fleuret. Jawablah yang jujur – apa kau menguasai _heal_?"

Stella tidak menjawab. Ia tetap menyembunyikan wajah di balik rambut pirangnya yang kusut.

Yeul menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tahu kau menguasainya."

"Aku tidak akan menolong kalian."

"Bawa dia pergi… Aaargh!"

Stella tersentak kaget begitu Caius terjatuh dari tempatnya berbaring. Barulah ia melihat luka di dada Caius – luka yang sangat besar, sepertinya akibat tebasan benda tajam. Warnanya sudah membiru, seakan menandakan bahwa luka itu sudah terlalu parah dan akan segera membusuk. Sejenak, Stella tidak percaya bahwa Caius yang percaya diri dan licik itu menyimpan luka yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Kau tidak boleh ceroboh, Caius." Yeul menopang kedua bahunya. "Ayo, berdirilah."

"Tidak… lepaskan aku! Pergi, enyah dari tempat ini!"

Apa boleh buat – Yeul terpaksa membiarkan Caius terbaring kesakitan di lantai. Sepintas ia menoleh ke arah Stella – seperti tengah menitipkan sebuah pesan – kemudian ia memalingkan wajah dan keluar.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

Stella membanting tangannya yang dirantai, lantas berlari ke arah pintu dan berteriak. Demi dewi Muin, mengapa ia bisa sampai ke tempat seperti ini? Ia tidak percaya, hidupnya berubah begitu drastis. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa malam yang terlewat sejak ia diculik orang-orang ini.

"Lebih baik kau duduk tenang."

Stella menoleh. "Jangan bicara denganku."

"Mengapa?"

"Sebab aku tidak tahu kapan kau akan menyemburkan bisa dari mulutmu."

Caius mendesah. "Wanita memang sulit dimengerti."

Stella memerhatikannya beberapa saat. Ia melangkah ke samping – ke sudut ruangan – lalu duduk masih dengan perasaan waswas. Luka Caius yang bersimbah darah begitu mengerikan hingga membuatnya _shock_.

"Tampaknya kekasihmu bukan orang yang gampang terpancing."

"Noctis pewaris negeri ini. Ia tahu apa langkah terbaik…"

"Tapi itu tidak berarti dia akan menyelamatkanmu."

"Dia tahu aku bisa melarikan diri."

"Nyatanya kau tidak bisa." Caius memejamkan mata.

Stella menggigit bibir. Dicobanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Luka dari mana itu?" tanyanya gugup.

"Luka… ketika aku bertarung."

Stella mengerutkan dahi. "Dan kau menang? Apa yang kau dapatkan dari itu semua? Kekuatan? Kekuasaan? Apakah nyawa tidak berarti dibanding…"

"Ini, adalah untuk _kebebasan_," tegas Caius dengan suara lemah. "Telah lama aku mengabdi dan bertarung sebagai utusan Dewa Bunibvelze. Melawan Etro, melawan Lightning Farron… Aku telah berusaha keras – semua agar dapat kembali ke duniaku, bersama Yeul. Tetapi, semua tidak berarti."

"Kenapa harus? Kenapa harus bertarung? Itu hanya menyakiti sesama manusia."

Caius menoleh sedikit. "Ini adalah perang sesama dewa."

Napas Stella tertahan. "Tidak lucu."

"Menurutmu aku bercanda? Menggelikan." Caius mulai mengusap darah di lukanya dengan kain putih. "Bunibvelze melawan Etro. Dua kekuatan dewa, memperebutkan singgasana penguasa dimensi. Dan aku utusan Bunibvelze. Dia mengambilku dari dunia yang kucintai, dia memaksaku menjadi utusannya, dia merebut kebebasanku dan Yeul, dia jebak aku dalam pertempuran sial ini… Eerrghh!"

"Hati-ha… Maksudku… kau tidak memperlakukan dirimu dengan baik."

Caius mengangkat kepala – matanya yang tajam bertemu pandang dengan mata violet Stella. Beberapa detik lamanya mereka saling berpandangan.

Dan hanya memandang lebih dalam ke mata Caius, Stella bisa merasakan begitu banyak hal – kerapuhan, ketidakberdayaan, rasa tersiksa – bahkan keinginan untuk mati. Ya, yang terakhir itu membuat Stella terkejut. Pria yang menculik dan menyiksanya selama ini ternyata menyimpan perasaan seperti itu.

Apa itu hanya perasaan sesaat – atau ia telah lama memendamnya?

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"_Promp…"_

_Prompto mengangguk pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Kawan. Ayo."_

_Kedua kawannya tidak punya pilihan. Bersama Prompto, mereka masuk ke kamar 581 tempat Gregory Nox Fleuret dirawat. Keadaannya benar-benar parah. Menurut pemeriksaan pihak dokter, ia mengalami fraktura terbuka di bagian lutut, retak di beberapa tulang punggung, luka tebasan yang dalam di dada dan perut serta luka gores akibat pedang dan cakaran yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya._

_Prompto memandangi sang ayah yang terbaring kaku. Ia berusaha keras untuk menahan tangis – namun itu justru membuat badannya yang terbalut perban terasa semakin perih. Melihat reaksinya, Gladiolus dan Ignis langsung mendekat, membantunya tetap berdiri tegap._

"_Ini tidak mungkin…" bisik Prompto pilu._

_Setelah Stella, sekarang ayahnya yang menjadi korban. Ayahnya yang keras, tapi amat ia sayangi. Padahal, sejam sebelum insiden itu, ia bahkan masih sempat berdebat dengan ayahnya._

…

"Ah, aku bisa mati kalau begini! Yang satu sibuk, yang satu suka menghilang entah ke mana. Kenapa ya aku punya teman-teman seperti ini?"

Lagi-lagi, tidak ada jawaban dari Prompto. Sudah setengah jam ini ia diam dan hanya memandang ke arah jalan. _Well_, awalnya Gladiolus heran dengan tingkah aneh kawannya ini. Namun, lama-lama ia membiarkannya saja – sebab mungkin, Prompto tengah tertekan karena dirundung banyak masalah.

Lagu tenor mengalun tinggi memenuhi seisi kafe. Eden memang kerajaan yang terkenal dengan penyanyi operanya yang luar biasa – jadi tidak heran kalau 'lagu pop' mereka adalah musik klasik dan nyanyian-nyanyian opera dalam bahasa Aebicya. Ketika masih kecil, sebenarnya Gladiolus bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi tenor, namun ayahnya melarang dan memaksanya jadi prajurit saja. Hasilnya? Tidak terlalu buruk, memang. Gladiolus mencintai pekerjaannya. Tetapi diam-diam sampai sekarang, ia masih memendam keinginan menjadi penyanyi tenor.

"Nah, itu dia, Promp!"

Prompto menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Gladiolus. Dan benar saja – ia melihat Noctis dan Ignis muncul dari tempat parkir di tepi jalan. Beberapa detik mereka menunggu sebelum kedua orang itu masuk dan akhirnya menghampiri meja mereka.

Prompto berdiri sambil memasang senyum canggung.

"Hai."

"Sudah baikan?" Noctis menepuk pundak sobatnya.

"Tentu. Yah, masih sedikit sakit – tapi sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau lihat sendiri, kan?"

"Kau tidak menyapaku, Mr. No?" Gladiolus menepuk topi Noctis. "Bagaimana? Masih sibuk dengan – uhh – pekerjaan yang banyak? Kau tahu, kurasa pameran ini tempat yang cocok untuk rehat sekaligus membeli – oh… Ohohoho!"

Gladiolus tertawa takjub melihat kemunculan gadis bergaun hitam di belakang Noctis. Ia menepuk bahu Prompto.

"Hai, Lightie! Hahaha, Promp, kau ingat ceritaku tentang gadis dan siluman kuda yang menyelamatkan kami? Itu, itu dia orangnya! Lightning!"

"Oh – benarkah…"

Alih-alih memasang wajah ramah, Prompto justru memandangi Lightning dengan ekspresi aneh. Lightning – sebaliknya – memandangi pria itu dengan gugup, entah karena gaunnya atau karena percakapan telepon tadi.

"Kalian tidak memujinya? Dia tampak lebih cantik hari ini," ujar Ignis.

"Umm, trims."

Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka keluar dari kafe lewat pintu samping dan menyeberangi sebuah jembatan besar yang ramai dilalu-lalangi orang. Lightning agak kesulitan untuk lewat karena pengunjungnya rupanya banyak sekali. Apalagi banyak yang berpakaian warna hitam. Ia mulai gusar karena tidak bisa menemukan kawan-kawannya – kecuali Prompto yang memakai kemeja cokelat.

Pria itu melirik Lightning, lalu kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Kau yang mengangkat telepon tadi?"

"Ya."

Prompto memalingkan wajah ke samping.

"Mengapa bisa? Kau serumah dengannya?"

"Aku menginap di kontrakannya. Dia singgah karena mobilnya mogok."

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan semalaman itu?"

Lightning mengerutkan dahi. "Melakukan apa?"

"Yah… tidak. Aku cuma ingin tahu saja." Prompto tersenyum. "Kau keberatan?"

Prompto mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung berlalu sebelum Lightning sempat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Lagi-lagi ia mengumpat dalam hati – heran dengan tingkah pria-pria di kota ini.

Mereka tiba di _hall_ lantai dua tempat dilaksanakannya pameran. Berbagai jenis lukisan dengan tema yang berbeda-beda – realis, impresionis, ekspresionis, futuristik, abstrak sampai romantis – semua dipajang dengan rapi dan berkelompok di dinding, tiang lorong bahkan balkon atas, lengkap bersama papan harganya. Semua tergolong mahal – ada yang hanya ratusan ribu Gil, ada yang mencapai puluhan juta Gil.

Lightning mengikuti dari belakang sambil mendengar pembicaraan Noctis dan yang lain.

"Para prajurit junior selalu bisa diandalkan. Mereka mau membantu kita – tidak seperti para prajurit kelas atas yang sombong."

"Kecilkan suaramu, Glad." Ignis menoleh. "Meski tidak bisa lagi meminta bantuan polisi, mereka bilang akan bersedia sebisa mungkin menjaga kota."

"Tunggu sampai aku sembuh – aku akan mencuri _airship_ dan pergi mencari Stella. Ngomong-ngomong, apa ini?" Prompto mengernyitkan dahi melihat lukisan pria terkapar bersama sampah, botol pecah, dan lain-lain. Ia membungkuk, mengecek harganya.

"Jangan yang itu, Promp. Adikmu akan kehilangan nafsu makan setiap melihatnya," ejek Gladiolus.

"Kalian sedang mencarikan lukisan untuk Stella?"

Ignis mengangguk. "Stella suka lukisan. Beberapa hari lagi, dia akan berulangtahun, jadi kami ingin membelikan lukisan yang spesial untuknya. Yah, ia tidak suka yang 'berbunga-bunga' atau feminin. Dia suka yang indah, tapi unik dan menarik untuk dipandangi." Ignis menunjuk satu lukisan. "Seperti yang ini. Apa judulnya?"

"'Demi Vincent'. Mengapa ia basah kuyup di depan rumah begitu?"

Prompto menyela. "Begitu saja kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku bukan orang seni, Promp!"

"Wanita yang menunggu, namun tidak pernah diberi kesempatan oleh lelaki yang ia cintai."

"Wew, kau tahu soal seni rupanya, Light," puji Ignis.

"Ah, tidak! Stella bisa sedih dibuatnya." Gladiolus memiringkan kepala. "Kalau yang itu? Yang judulnya 'Pemberontakan'? Bagaimana?"

Ignis mengerutkan dahi. "Lukisan itu terbagi dua – di atas dunia bangsawan tempat si wanita tinggal, di bawah dunia melarat tempat si pria berada. Sebenarnya bagus…"

"Ayah akan langsung membuangnya. Itu benar-benar pemberontakan!" seru Prompto dengan senyum kecut.

Sementara mereka masih sibuk berdebat tentang lukisan "Pemberontakan" tersebut, Lightning menuju ke seberang dan mulai memerhatikan lukisannya satu persatu. Banyak yang bermakna lucu tapi ada juga yang tidak.

Mata Lightning tertarik pada sebuah lukisan berjudul "Amarah". Digambarkan seorang gadis berdiri di depan cermin memakai gaun merah – namun di cermin, ia tampak menyedihkan dalam gaun hitam yang kelonggaran serta wajah yang bengkak karena menangis.

Lukisan di sebelahnya juga tak kalah menarik. "Sampai Detik Akhir", gambar seorang kakek tua berkaki satu yang dipapah oleh nenek tua menuju garis _finish_. Sejenak, gambar itu membuat Lightning terpukau.

"Cinta yang abadi. Menakjubkan, bukan?"

Lightning menoleh. "Apakah sulit untuk mendapatkannya?"

"_Well_…" Ignis mendesah. "Tidak ada jawaban yang pasti, Light."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Stella memandangi Caius yang masih tertidur nyenyak di lantai.

Kalau dilihat seperti ini, ia masih tampak seperti pria-pria biasa. Tenang, polos, tidak berbahaya. Sesudah bangun, ia akan "bangkit" dan menunjukkan karakternya – penuh amarah, penuh dendam, cerdik dan lihai memainkan strategi-strategi licik. Ia akan melakukan apa saja demi mencapai tujuan. Kalau perlu menghancurkan, memusnahkan, membinasakan – entah apa sebutan yang paling cocok untuknya.

Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu kalau rupanya, di balik itu semua, ia tengah memendam derita. Terjerat oleh wahyu Dewa dan harus menjalankan tugas yang tidak ia inginkan, ia terpaksa harus meninggalkan dunia yang ia cintai dan pergi ke tempat yang terlalu asing untuknya – bahkan bertarung meski kondisinya sudah amat parah. Bukan tanpa alasan hingga ia melakukan semua ini. Ia ingin bebas.

Ya, orang seperti dirinya pun merindukan sebuah kebebasan. Hanya saja, ia tidak beruntung. Ia telah ditakdirkan untuk berbuat jahat.

Stella tersentak begitu mendengar erangan kesakitan Caius. Lukanya kembali mengucurkan darah hingga membasahi lantai – semakin lama semakin banyak. Dengan napas terengah-engah, Caius bangkit dan mengambil abu panas yang berceceran di bawah obor. Ia hempaskan abu panas tersebut ke lukanya – lalu kembali menggeram kesakitan.

Tidak tahan lagi, Stella bergegas menghampiri dan memapahnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia singkirkan abu yang tercecer di luka Caius.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini – lukamu bisa semakin parah…"

"Biar aku mati. Biar aku mati, supaya aku bebas dan tidak lagi menderita begini!"

"Kalau kau mati, selamanya kau tidak akan bangkit! Tapi bila kau tidak menyerah, setidaknya kau punya… harapan!"

"Harapan brengsek! Aku tidak lagi menginginkannya."

"Diam!"

Stella menahan bahu Caius dengan tangan kirinya. Kemudian, ia letakkan tangan kanannya di atas luka Caius. Tidak lama kemudian, muncullah sebuah sinar bening dari tangan gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" bisik Caius lemas. "Kenapa… Aku telah menculikmu. Kau tinggal meracuni dan membunuhku. Maka semua selesai."

"Diamlah," bisik Stella dengan suara gemetar. "Kenapa, kenapa kau harus datang ke dunia ini dan terus menderita…"

"Aku… mencari kekuatan rahasia ibunda Dewaku," potong Caius, "Muin."

"Muin?" Stella akhirnya mengerti, apa sebenarnya hubungan antara masalah-masalah ini. "Tetapi, Caius…"

"Tetapi aku tahu, pelindung kekuatan itu, kekasihmu… dia bukan orang biasa. Aku tahu, aku tidak akan bertahan lama melawannya. Karena itu…"

"Kau mau memancingnya, menggunakanku? Menjeratku dengan tali nyawa?" Stella menggeleng. "Percuma saja."

"Memang benar." Caius memejamkan mata. "Kurasa… aku hanya tinggal menunggu kematian. Kebebasan tidak akan pernah kuperoleh lagi."

Stella memandangi wajah Caius. Sepintas, ia melihat rasa putus asa dalam ekspresi wajahnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, timbul secercah perasaan iba dalam hati gadis itu.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Di mana Noctis?"

"Beliau berjanji akan pulang malam ini, Yang Mulia."

Oscar menutup mapnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Vasco. Pria tua itu menunduk hormat begitu sang raja berdiri.

"Aku akan tidur lebih lambat malam ini."

"Menurut saya itu tidak bijaksana, Yang Mulia. Anda sedang sakit akhir-akhir ini. Istirahatlah lebih banyak."

"Hari ini yang terakhir, Vasco. Aku jamin itu."

Vasco menghela napas melihat ekspresi wajah tuannya. Apa boleh buat – ia ikuti sang raja turun menuju ke balkon lantai dua, tempatnya biasa bersantai bila tidur larut.

Bintang-bintang tidak bersinar secerah kemarin. Angin juga bertiup cukup kencang, seperti menjadi pertanda akan turunnya hujan. Padahal, pagi tadi cuaca begitu cerah. Semua berubah begitu cepat.

Oscar duduk sambil menikmati teh pahit kesukaannya. Ia pandangi Cahaya Agung, cahaya misterius yang selalu bersinar di utara Eden. Waktu kecil, Noctis sering menanyainya tentang itu – sebab selain Prompto, tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya. Bila seluruh malam selalu tampak gelap gulita, di mata mereka, malam tergelap pun masih menyisakan cahaya sebagai penerang.

Sudah bertahun-tahun. Tidak terasa, Noctis sudah tumbuh dewasa.

Oscar mengerutkan dahi ketika dirasakannya perubahan kondisi angin. Udara mendadak terasa panas dan sesak. Belum lagi ketika Oscar mendengar suara-suara aneh dari bawah. Ia mulai curiga.

"Halo, Kawan."

Seorang wanita bersayap kelelawar mendarat tiba-tiba di hadapan Oscar. Belum sampai di sana, teman-temannya yang berambut hijau dan kuning mendarat dan langsung mengepung sang raja.

Vasco berseru nyaring. "Penjaga!"

"Banyak pria tampan di sini, ya? Aku tidak sabar melahapnya!"

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Lelang lukisan dimulai pukul delapan malam. _Well_, kalian bisa menebak bagaimana Lightning kita, bukan? Dia malah berjalan bolak-balik dengan bosannya di lorong belakang, menghindari _hall_ yang ribut dipadati para penggila seni. Bukan itu saja yang membuatnya kesal – gaun ini, ia sadar ia tampak benar seperti wanita tua!

"Kau sedang apa?"

Lightning terperanjat mendengar suara itu. Noctis muncul dari ujung lorong, melangkah dengan pelan supaya orang lain tidak mendengarnya. Ia merangkul Lightning dan menariknya ikut bersandar di dinding.

"Bagaimana lukisan untuk Stella?"

"Aku minta bantuan Prompto. Ya, setidaknya tidak lebih besar dari 100 juta Gil. Itu batas tabunganku."

"Kau menabung juga."

Noctis berpaling dan menatap Lightning. Beberapa detik lamanya mereka saling bertatapan.

Bisikan-bisikan itu datang lagi.

_Kesempatan yang baik, Anakku. Kau bisa menanyakan, di mana ia menyembunyikan kekuatan itu._

Lightning langsung merangkul punggung sang pangeran. Menguatkan hati. Ia tidak ingin menodai cinta pertamanya. Tidak.

_Apa yang kau tunggu? Semakin cepat semakin baik. Kau akan menyesal bila lambat bertindak._

Detak jantung Lightning bertambah kencang ketika wajah Noctis mendekati wajahnya. Bisikan-bisikan tersebut juga semakin keras di telinganya.

_Biarkan ia menyentuh bibirmu. Buai dia dalam pesonamu. Lalu, jalankan apa yang harus kau jalankan._

"Noct." Lightning menekan bibirnya dengan telunjuk. "Jangan, ya?"

"_Aku tahu dia belum sepenuhnya milikku. Dia masih milik wanita lain. Tapi aku tahu, harapan masih ada."_

Noctis merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak.

Lightning terpana melihat isinya. Jepit rambut berbentuk sayap malaikat. Sungguh indah… Bahkan orang seperti dirinya yang tidak menyukai perhiasan pun terpesona.

Dengan hati-hati, Noctis memasangkan jepit tersebut ke rambut Lightning.

"Cocok benar."

"Benarkah?" Lightning melepas jepit rambut tersebut. "Kau membelikan ini untukku?"

"Kau pemiliknya yang paling tepat."

"_Ya. Meski hubunganku dengannya terjepit keadaan dan tabu, tetapi aku tahu akan ada jalan keluar."_

"Trims."

Noctis memasukkan tangannya ke saku. "Ayo. Jangan sampai yang lain bingung mencari kita."

"_Seiring waktu, hubungan kami akan semakin dan semakin kuat. Aku percaya hubungan kami akan berakhir baik. Dan aku percaya, Etro pun tidak akan mampu memisahkan kami."_

Ia membalikkan badan, berjalan menuju _hall_ diikuti Lightning dari belakang. _Hall_ semakin ramai menjelang malam. Para jutawan dan penggila benda seni berlomba-lomba menawar harga.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai dari 2 juta. Ada tawaran lain?"

"4 juta!"

"5 juta!"

"10 juta!"

"Wow, luar biasa! Ada yang lebih tinggi lagi?"

"12 juta!"

"Hei, kau! Awas, ya. Err, 15 juta!"

"15 juta! Ayo, hadirin. Jangan mau kalah, pasang tawaran terbaik Anda…"

Bruaakkkk!

Suasana ricuh ketika makhluk-makhluk raksasa menerobos dinding kiri dan kanan _hall_. Teriakan dan jeritan menggema. Tamu-tamu yang hadir berebutan turun dari tangga – tetapi sebaliknya, beberapa wartawan dan petugas keamanan dengan berani mendekati lokasi insiden. Beberapa di antaranya tewas terinjak – tetapi beberapa berhasil mengecek keadaan.

Ignis menyambar bahu seorang pria.

"Apa itu?"

"Chimera… chimera!"

"Di saat seperti ini!" cibir Gladiolus. "Promp, kau harus pergi. Kondisimu…"

"Tidak. Aku harus ikut kalian."

"Lightning?" Noctis menoleh kesana kemari. "Lightning – di mana dia?"

Gadis itu terjebak di mulut lorong kiri – dan sialnya, dua ekor chimera dari dalam lorong dan tangga balkon sedang mengambil ancang-ancang menerjangnya.

Lightning terbelalak.

"Noctis! Jangan kemari!"

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

_**To be continued.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Deadfall

**Halo, pembaca semua Pertama-tama, thanks utk reviewnya yaah. Beneran nih makin seru? Nggak masalah kan sama pairingnya yg aneh-aneh? *hoho*ditubruk kerbo ijo* Kalo misalnya ada sesuatu yg mengganjal di hati (ceile bahasanya) jangan takut, jangan bimbang, sampaikan saran anda ok.**

**Btw, ada nggak sih yg lihai menggambar di sini? Kok saia jadi pengen ngeliat cerita ini dalam versi komik yah? *hehe* soalnya aliran lukisan saia (ini lagi bahasanya cuih) nggak cocok buat ngegambar manga. Mesti ini bakalan susah dijadiin komik sih… *mendesah***

**Finally, baca sampai habis dan review, okeh. Thanks for the reader from Indonesia, China, blablabla untiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil Unites States gukguk woofwoof dan akhir kata, review ya. *kabur ke pasar burung***

_**Chapter 5 : Deadfall**_

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Tarrrrr! Syaatt! Ssssssshhh!

Ignis menangkap Lightning tepat pada waktunya. Chimera yang merangkak di lorong mengaum nyaring ketika mendadak tebasan dan tembakan bertubi-tubi menghantamnya. Tetapi ia tidak tumbang – cakar-cakarnya yang kuat justru semakin gatal untuk menyerang mangsa-mangsa kecilnya.

Gladiolus menghalau chimera tersebut.

"Tahan di sana! Tahan! Biar aku tembak kepalanya satu-persatu!"

"Percuma, Promp! Dia lincah!" Gladiolus menggeleng heran. "Aku bersumpah, ini sungguh tidak adil. Tiga manusia melawan dua chimera raksasa kali tiga hewan… Whaaa!"

Seekor chimera lain melompat dari balkon lantai tiga dan meretakkan lantai. Sambil mendengus jengkel, Noctis berlari ke keluar lorong untuk menghadapinya. Lightning dan Ignis terkurung di antara mereka.

"Ignis, pinjamkan aku senjata."

"Tidak. Kau tetap bersamaku."

"Begitu ada celah, bawa dia keluar!" teriak Noctis sambil mundur menghindar.

"Aku butuh senjata. Simpan kalimat itu!"

"Ini urusanku! Kau tidak perlu ikut terlibat!"

Noctis berhasil menyingkir dari serangan chimera dan melayang ke udara. Ia bersalto – pedang bumerangnya lenyap dan langsung berganti dengan pedang ganda. Ia tangkap pedang tersebut dan membelahnya jadi dua begitu mendarat. Hantaman kepala singa berhasil ia tahan dengan silangan pedang yang kuat. Tetapi chimera itu tidak terluka.

Ignis tertegun.

"Ke kanan…!"

Terlambat. Noctis kehilangan keseimbangan dan terkena tandukan kambing-chimera. Ia terhempas keras ke tiang – dan kedua pedangnya terlepas. Mendapat kesempatan, Lightning menyingkir dari rangkulan Ignis dan meluncur dengan lututnya untuk meraih kedua pedang itu.

"Noct!"

Refleks, Noctis sambar pedang yang dilempar Lightning dengan tangan kirinya. Begitu monster chimera tersebut maju, mereka bangkit dan serentak mengayunkan pedang.

Svuuurrr!

Mereka berdua diam terkesima. Lightning, dengan agak gemetar, mundur sembari menyingkirkan darah yang muncrat ke wajahnya.

Ketiga kepala chimera itu putus. Ya, putus sempurna.

"Kalian berdua – gila," bisik Ignis dengan raut tidak percaya.

"Uwaaa!" Gladiolus melompat mundur. "Hei, hei, kami butuh bantuan untuk makhluk brengsek ini!"

"Monster yang lain menyebar ke mana-mana – apa yang harus kita perbuat?!" seru Prompto. "Noctis?"

"Kita berpencar."

"Apa?! Hei, aku tidak bisa!"

Ignis menyayat leher ular-chimera tersebut sebelum sempat mengenai Gladiolus. Dengan lincah dan perhitungan, ia cari celah untuk memotong salah satu kepalanya – meski serangan yang ia buat tidak cukup tajam untuk melemahkan makhluk tersebut.

"Tusuk kepalanya, Noct!"

Noctis melayang ke udara dan mendarat di kepala singa. Ia lempar pedangnya – ia sambar pedang gergaji-mesin yang muncul di udara. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia tebas ketiga kepala chimera itu.

Svuuurr! Noctis cepat menghindar dan melompat turun. Hampir saja darah makhluk itu mengotorinya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berjalan sambil memberi isyarat agar keempat rekannya segera beranjak.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Ignis.

"Ke atas, menghalau chimera itu." Noctis berbalik sebentar. "Aku akan ke lantai puncak. Sementara itu, hadapilah mereka."

"Beri tahu aku kenapa."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa mereka ke sini? Ada alasan bukan?"

"Ini bukan saatnya, Light." Noctis mendesah. "Kristal Agung – satu di antaranya disimpan di sini."

Lightning tertegun.

Kristal itu… ada di _sini_.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu, Sobat? Ayo!"

Gladiolus dan yang lain menyusul Noctis berbelok dan naik ke tangga lantai tiga. Tangganya sedikit retak – tetapi konstruksinya yang bagus membuatnya tetap kuat. Ketika tiba di lantai tiga, tidak terasa adanya hawa kehadiran chimera – bahkan di balkon sekalipun.

Tetapi pendengaran Prompto cukup tajam. Ia menoleh kesana kemari – kemudian menunjuk ke lorong kiri dengan kepalanya.

"Jeritan wanita," sahut Lightning. "Kanan – di kanan juga ada."

"Mungkin pengurus museum. Aku akan ke sana! Kau ke sana, Glad!"

"Eeeh?!"

Ignis mengepalkan tangan dan menyalami Noctis sebelum kemudian berpencar bersama Gladiolus ke tujuan masing-masing. Noctis, Prompto dan Lightning bergegas naik ke lantai berikutnya.

Di puncak tangga, berdirilah sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari baja. Ditanami sepuluh kristal warna biru berbentuk kunai, pintu tersebut diselingi pula oleh lempengan-lempengan berbentuk _puzzle_ yang tersusun acak di permukaan pintu. Ketika tiba di pintu tersebut, Noctis segera memejamkan mata. Sambil merapalkan mantra, ia geser beberapa buah kristal tersebut hingga _puzzle_-nya berubah posisi. Akibatnya, posisi lempengan _puzzle_ lain ikut berubah dari atas sampai ke bawah.

Begitu _puzzle_ itu tersusun sempurna, terdengar suara 'cklek' yang nyaring. Pintu tersebut bergeser ke atas, dan terbukalah pintu ke lantai empat.

Suara langkah mereka bergema nyaring ketika menyentuh keramik lantai tersebut. Tempat itu betul-betul lapang – tidak seperti lantai-lantai sebelumnya yang terkesan sempit oleh lorong-lorong beserta ruangannya. Ketika mencapai lantai tersebut, yang paling menarik perhatian Lightning adalah langit-langitnya yang berbentuk kubah raksasa dan tersusun dari kristal bening. Cahaya yang dipantulkan kristal-kristal tersebut – dibantu oleh celah-celah di antara tiang raksasa – membuat lantai empat terasa lebih sejuk dan terang.

Jantung Lightning berdebar kencang. Satu dari antara kristal suci itu ada di museum ini. Mereka pasti memencar dan menyimpannya di tempat rahasia – dengan segel yang kuat dan hanya bisa dibuka oleh Noctis, Pangeran Terakhir – atau entah bagaimana, sehingga kristal itu aman dari jangkauan tangan jahat. Entah mengapa, hanya mendengarnya saja, Lightning sudah terpancing insting untuk… Haruskah ia melakukannya sekarang?

Tidak, ia tidak boleh melakukan itu. Sudah terlalu banyak dunia yang diusik karena perang antar-dewa. Mereka tidak boleh mengusik dunia ini juga.

"Owh… astaga…"

"Promp?" sahut Noctis.

"Tidak apa. Ini… hanya sakit sedikit…"

"Telepon polisi dan tim medis, Noct. Kita akan butuh bantuan."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Lightning memiringkan kepala. "Aku hanya ingin menolongmu. Itu masalah?"

"Hentikan." Noctis memalingkan wajah. "Dengar suara itu?"

…

Tepat seperti ucapan sang pangeran; meski samar-samar, kedua rekannya bisa mendengar bunyi gemuruh dari beberapa arah. Sejenak, lantai pun terasa bergetar – dan mendadak, kondisi udara berubah.

Lightning menyentuh lehernya. Kegugupan, _ketakutan_, juga berbagai macam firasat tidak baik mulai membuatnya goyah. Bukan itu saja… ia terus dibayangi Kristal Agung. Etro begitu pandai hingga sengaja menanamkan insting berbahaya semacam itu.

"Tenanglah," bisik Noctis.

Keringat menetes dari dahi Lightning. Ia pererat genggamannya pada pedang Noctis. Sejujurnya, pedang ini pun tidak mampu membuat rasa percaya dirinya bertambah.

"Grrrr…"

"Promp."

Prompto mengangguk. "Kena."

Tepat sasaran. Dari arah Prompto melepas tembakan, melompatlah empat ekor chimera raksasa.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Sudah lebih baikan?"

Caius mendesah lelah, sementara Stella menggelar sehelai kain kapas ke luka yang menyilangi tubuh pria itu. Ia melakukannya dengan amat hati-hati, supaya Caius tidak merasa kesakitan. Tubuh pria itu mendingin – Stella sadar saat menyentuh lukanya yang menghitam.

Dengan lembut, ia menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajah dan tubuh Caius.

"Kalau sakit, jangan pernah lagi memakai abu panas." Stella menunduk. "Aku tidak suka orang yang menganggap dirinya tidak berharga."

Sembari duduk di tepi ranjang, Stella menggenggam tangan kanan Caius untuk mengecek denyut nadinya. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kondisi pria itu membaik.

"Stella…"

"Ya?"

Stella sedikit terkejut. Itu pertama kalinya ia dengar Caius mengucapkan namanya dengan cara yang begitu menyenangkan. Untuk beberapa detik, ia rasakan pipinya memanas karena gugup – apalagi ketika Caius mengelus tangannya.

"Keluar dan luruslah ke kanan. Ada tiga lorong. Masuklah ke lorong kiri. Mandi dan bersihkan dirimu."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Minggir kau!"

Lightning menggerutu marah. Desisan ular itu memekakkan telinganya – tetapi semakin diserang, makhluk-makhluk itu semakin suka mendekati mereka. Dengan tangkas, Lightning menghindari setiap gigitan ular-chimera – melompat sesekali untuk memancingnya, sementara Noctis atau Prompto menyerang – bahkan tidak ragu-ragu, langsung menebas kepalanya dari jarak dekat.

Kepala-kepala raksasa dan darah beraroma besi berceceran di lantai. Tidak jarang Lightning terciprat noda itu, bahkan sampai ke rambutnya. Sungguh, ini pesta berkotor-ria yang tidak menyenangkan.

Seekor chimera melesat mendekati Prompto. Desisan ular memekakkan telinganya.

"Sial…!"

Buk! Prompto terlempar dan jatuh menubruk lantai. Ia mengerang kesakitan – tangannya mulai berdarah.

"Promp!" seru Noctis panik. Chimera itu langsung menerjang Prompto tanpa basa-basi. Tetapi tiba-tiba, Lightning berlari, melompati tubuh makhluk tersebut – lalu bersalto dan mendarat di hadapan Prompto.

"Makhluk busuk!" teriaknya muak.

Prompto terkesima. Tebasan pertama – kedua – ketiga – keempat – dan kelima. Makhluk itu mengerang kesakitan dan jatuh tidak berdaya. Tetapi Lightning tidak memberi ampun. Seraya menghampirinya, ia putar pedang Noctis dengan gaya atraktif – lalu ia tancapkan pedang tersebut ke punggungchimera, seperti menancapkan pedang ke batu.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, Lightning berbalik dan menghampiri Prompto.

"Gantilah pistolmu lain waktu."

"Siapa… siapa kau?"

"Haruskah kita berkenalan sekali lagi? Sekarang, tetap di sana dan jangan membantah."

Bergegaslah Lightning pergi dan menyusul Noctis – menghadapi dua chimera lain yang tampaknya sudah sama lelahnya dengan mereka. Noctis akan segera mengalahkan satu chimera lagi bila berhasil memenggal kepala singanya.

Chimera lain menolehkan kedua kepalanya yang tersisa, memandangi Lightning yang tampak waspada. Dengan satu auman, dimulailah ronde terakhir. Lightning berusaha mengukuhkan pedangnya setiap diserang – menghindar setiap terkena serangan – mencari kesempatan di setiap celah yang ada. Itu betul-betul menguras tenaga. Sialnya, hari ini ia sama sekali tidak makan sehingga pertahanannya mudah goyah.

Sekali waktu, Lightning tumbang ke lantai oleh hantaman si kepala kambing. Makhluk itu menghantamnya – membuatnya tertelentang di lantai tanpa bisa menghindar – mengayunkan cakarnya, dan…

"Noctis!"

===sensor===

Terdengar suara benda keras berjatuhan ke lantai.

Lightning menghela napas. Ia usap lehernya yang sakit. Darah – ia terluka. Tetapi kelihatannya nasib chimera itu lebih tragis lagi. Kedua kepalanya sudah terguling tidak bernyawa di lantai, bak bola kaki.

Noctis merentangkan kaki di antara tubuh Lightning – dengan pedang dan tombak bersimbah darah di kedua tangannya, serta iris mata memerah yang bersinar di tengah kegelapan. Sekilas, Lightning melihatnya seperti monster. Ya, pria itu seperti monster – begitu cepat, begitu kuat – tidak tertandingi.

"Noctis," panggil Prompto.

Lightning cepat-cepat bangkit. Ia usap luka gores di lehernya sementara Prompto menghampiri mereka.

"Tanduk kambing," ucap Lightning kepada Noctis, dengan suara gemetar. "Goresan tanduk kambing tadi. Tidak – tidak masalah."

"Kalian baik-baik saja? Sudah cek kristalnya?" tanya Prompto.

"Jangan!"

Kedua kawannya tertegun. Lightning – untuk sesaat – kelihatan salah tingkah, tetapi roman kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"_Aku tidak boleh terpancing. Aku tidak boleh melakukan perbuatan gila itu."_

"Kalau ada musuh lain…" ucap Lightning terputus-putus, "maksudku, itu akan bahaya…"

"Selain Noctis, tidak ada yang bisa mencabut kristal itu. Tidak perlu cemas."

Lightning tidak sanggup menghalangi mereka. Dengan langkah terpaksa, ia ikuti mereka memasuki sebuah lorong besar yang gelap dan dingin. Tidak lama berselang, ia mencium aroma-aroma aneh. Aroma darah – tetapi bukan darah segar – juga aroma baja, timah dan wewangian yang memabukkan.

Keluar dari lorong, Lightning terpana. Sebuah "pintu" kristal warna biru laut yang bercahaya, dengan lukisan Muin di tengahnya, terpajang di atas sebuah areal berbentuk bundar dan berlapis kristal putih. Di sekitarnya, tersebar puluhan entah ratusan benda-benda yang sudah bisa Lightning tebak identitasnya: mahkota, pedang tua, tombak, pisau dan sebagainya – jubah kebesaran, gaun bermodel kuno dan pakaian-pakaian lain yang sepertinya digunakan untuk ritual tertentu – semua tersimpan dengan rapi dalam kotak-kotak kaca yang tersebar di ruangan tersebut.

"Berhenti." Prompto mencegat Lightning. "Kau – tetap di sini."

Napas Lightning terasa sesak. Ia menggeleng, berusaha menunjukkan rasa paniknya. Tetapi gelengan itu sama sekali tidak berguna.

"_Ini bukan ide yang baik."_

Setelah menarik napas untuk bersiap, Noctis segera melancarkan ritual pembukaan. Ia tengadahkan telapak tangannya ke atas, memejamkan mata sambil membaca mantra-mantra. Melihatnya saja tangan Lightning sudah gemetar. Ia amat ingin menghalangi – tetapi kakinya, kakinya terpaku di lantai. Tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

"_Noctis, mengapa kau tidak bisa mendengarku? Jangan lakukan itu."_

Dari masing-masing tangan Noctis, muncul dua buah lingkaran bercahaya yang terisi berbagai macam huruf kuno dan lambang aneh. Mirip seperti lambang yang muncul ketika Lightning men-_summon_ Odin, tetapi yang ini jauh lebih rumit. Kedua lingkaran itu berputar bagai piringan hitam, semakin lama semakin besar dan terang.

Lightning mundur beberapa langkah begitu pria itu mendekati pintu kristal Muin, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya ke dua lempeng kristal bulat dan memutarnya. Lantai bergemuruh nyaring ketika Noctis mundur.

Lantai di hadapan lukisan Muin terbuka. Tidak lama kemudian, menyembullah sebentuk "bunga"-kristal raksasa dari lantai. Kelopaknya yang indah semakin ke atas semakin kecil – dan di puncaknyalah Lightning melihat benda _itu_. Sebuah kristal ungu-terang yang berkerlap-kerlip sempurna bak berlian 24 karat, terpajang dengan indahnya di antara jepitan kelopak-kelopak kristal kecil.

"Aman," komentar Prompto. "Bagaimana sekarang…"

Ucapannya terputus ketika mendadak terdengar suara tercekik.

Lightning – dengan bibir gemetar – berusaha meminta tolong. Namun, ia tidak sanggup. Tangannya tidak dapat ia gerakkan barang sedikitpun. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa tidak lagi terkendali.

Noctis terbelalak. "Lightning?!"

Gadis itu roboh seketika – tepat begitu Noctis menangkapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" seru Prompto. "Nah, sekarang kita _butuh_ tim medis…"

Splaaar!

Noctis terkejut bukan main. Kawannya terhempas jauh dan membentur tiang kiri lorong masuk. Ia jatuh menimpa lantai, langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Bahkan sebelum Noctis sempat berteriak, Lightning bangkit dan langsung menghempaskannya ke sebuah gang di antara dua meja kaca. Ia dekati pria itu dan langsung merangkul punggungnya erat-erat.

"Noct…"

"Menyingkir! Apa yang kau…?!"

"Aku – butuh – ciumanmu," bisiknya pelan. "Berikan – kepadaku."

Lightning bahkan tidak memberi Noctis kesempatan – ia tempelkan bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu sembari mengelus leher Noctis. Jantungnya hampir meledak oleh reaksi gila yang amat mendadak itu. Apa yang terjadi? Setan apa yang tengah merasukinya?

"Beri aku lebih."

Lightning melepas satu-persatu kancing kemeja Noctis sambil mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. Sehabis melepas kemejanya, ia peluk tubuh Noctis seperti singa lapar.

"Tolong… ini tempat suci…"

"Museum beda dengan kuil, Noctie."

Lightning duduk berlutut di depan tubuh Noctis. Sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya di dada Noctis, ia berbisik perlahan,

"Kristal itu begitu indah. Aku menginginkannya."

"Itu Kristal Agung – _bukan_ perhiasan."

"Aku _ingin_ itu. Aku tidak ingin yang lain."

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu…"

Kecupannya membuat Noctis tidak sempat selesai bicara.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, katakan padaku," bisik Lightning di sela ciumannya. "Gaun ini… Kurasa, aku tidak butuh gaun ini. Aku akan lebih cantik kalau tidak memakai ini, begitu menurutmu?"

"Jangan begini… Lepaskan!"

"Lepaskan bajuku? Karena… kau tidak akan bisa… melepaskan diri."

Lightning menarik sedikit resleting di depan gaunnya. Sembari tersenyum, ia elus wajah Noctis.

"Kau lelah?"

Noctis tidak lagi mencoba menghindar. Ia pejamkan mata ketika hidungnya dan hidung Lightning saling bersentuhan. Lightning tersenyum tipis sembari mengecup bibirnya, terus menggodanya.

"Aku paham. Kau orang – yang – pemalu." Lightning menatapnya. "Aku akan memberimu segalanya. Segalanya. Tapi aku minta kristal itu…"

"Noct! Noctis!"

Mendadak terdengar suara teriakan dari lorong masuk.

Lightning tersentak kaget – dan tanpa disangka-sangka, sebuah serangan keras menghantam wajahnya, membuatnya terhempas jauh sampai membentur tiang ruangan.

"Hei? Light?" Gladiolus mengerutkan dahi. "Siapa… waaa, Noct!"

Noctis keluar sembari memakai kemejanya. Ia berhenti sebentar, menoleh ke arah Lightning yang tampak kesakitan sekaligus bingung.

Ignis terpaku melihat tangan sang pangeran. Cabang-cabang urat nadi menyembul jelas dari kulitnya, sementara dari dalam kepalan tangannya berkepul asap merah serupa warna darah. Ignis tidak pernah salah mengenalinya. Itu serangan rahasia milik Noctis.

"Apa yang terja…"

"Jadi kau mendekatiku karena menginginkan kristal itu. Beruntung sekali – kau nyaris tepat sasaran."

"Noctis, hei, hei!" Gladiolus segera menghalanginya sebelum sempat memukul Lightning. "Ada apa ini? Kau sudah gila ya – mana boleh kau memukul wanita?! Kurasa ini ada salah paham!"

"Lightning…" Ignis mengerutkan dahi. "Tidak mungkin, kan?"

"Aku – berusaha melawan – aku… tidak tahu – aku…"

Blaarrrrr! Lima tombak besar melesat ke arah Lightning.

"Noctis! Hei, hei, kau sudah gila?! Berhenti!"

"Glad, seret dia pergi!" seru Ignis.

"Bawalah Prompto dan pergi – sebelum kau ikut campur terlalu banyak."

Sekali lagi, Noctis menatap tajam ke arah Lightning. Tidak lagi seperti tadi – tatapan matanya diliputi kebencian sekaligus penyesalan yang amat mendalam. Bisiknya perlahan,

"Akan kuhabisi kau – _wanita kotor_."

Dari sekelilingnya, muncullah dua belas bilah pedang dengan berbagai macam bentuk dan ukuran. Noctis mengangkat tangannya – tidak lagi peduli dengan kerusakan brutal yang akan ia buat. Sekarang, akan ia habisi gadis itu.

"Hei, hei! Ini tidak lucu!"

"Noctis! Jangan!"

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Stella menghela napas panjang. Ia menunduk, memandangi pantulan dirinya di air sambil menyisir rambutnya yang basah dengan tangan. Air di sana dingin – tetapi sama sekali tidak membuatnya gemetar. Sebab, ia menikmatinya. Ya, rasanya sudah ratusan tahun ia tidak merasakan sentuhan air di kulitnya.

Sehabis membersihkan sepatu hak tingginya yang kotor, Stella memakainya dan dengan gugup keluar dari gua itu. Tampaknya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Oh!" Stella tersentak. "Kau…"

"Mari ikut denganku."

Tanpa memberi kesempatan bertanya, Yeul berbalik dan langsung memandu Stella menuju jalur kiri lorong. Dan ya, ia sudah bisa menebak, sepanjang perjalanan tidak tersedia penerangan apapun selain dari obor yang dipegang Yeul. Tempat itu sungguh sempit, gelap dan sunyi. Entah bagaimana bisa terbentuk. Ah, Stella bahkan tidak tahu ini ada di mana. Apakah masih di gunung? Atau di suatu tempat di bawah tanah Eden? Lebih parah lagi – apakah ini masih _di_ Eden?

"Kau punya kemampuan teleportasi yang hebat," sahut Stella. "Caius beruntung memiliki partner sepertimu."

Yeul tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan seperti robot tuli.

"Kalian melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kristal dan memenangkan perang dewa," lanjut Stella. "Apa yang akan terjadi bila dia menang… atau, bila dia kalah…"

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu."

"Seharusnya ada jalan tengah, bukan? Tidak harus dengan berperang dan saling…"

"Dalam perang, ada yang harus menang dan kalah. Kemungkinan untuk berdamai ada, tetapi seringkali terlalu kecil. Dan, Stella Nox Fleuret, tidak ada istilah 'jalan damai' dalam perang ini."

"Kalau Caius mati, apakah perang ini akan selesai?"

"Kemari."

Yeul berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bundar. Dengan cekatan, ia susun empat lempeng besi yang melekat di pintu tersebut hingga membentuk sebuah lempeng bundar utuh lengkap dengan pegangannya. Begitu ia tarik pegangan tersebut, pintu pun terbuka diiringi suara 'klek' yang nyaring.

Stella tercengang ketika melangkah masuk.

"Ini kamarmu," gumam Yeul. "Jangan sekali-kali kau keluar sembarangan. Monster peliharaan Caius berkeliaran di lorong – dan mereka buas. Bagaimanapun, kau masih tawanan di sini."

"Kalian tidak bermaksud memanfaatkanku untuk tujuan lain, bukan?"

Lagi-lagi Yeul tidak menjawab. Ia mengangkat obornya dan sibuk menyulut api dalam sebuah piring gantung berisi minyak. Setelah api menerangi ruangan, ia melangkah keluar dan langsung menutup pintu – tidak meninggalkan ucapan salam untuk Stella yang masih saja berdiri terheran-heran.

Stella membalikkan badan dan memerhatikan kamar baru tersebut. Perlahan, ia melangkah – mengelus tempat tidurnya yang hangat serta sebuah meja batu yang terletak di sampingnya. Di samping meja, ada sebuah pintu berbentuk segi-empat tegak yang rupanya menuju ke kamar kecil. Gelap sekali, pikir Stella. Tempat yang suram dan tidak nyaman ditinggali untuk waktu yang lama – bila kau mengerti maksudnya.

Namun, bagaimanapun juga, Stella bersyukur karena telah terlepas dari tempat gila bernama penjara itu. Setidaknya di tempat ini, tidak ada monster-monster mengerikan yang akan mengusiknya. Ia merasa tenang.

"_Stella."_

Bisikan lembut itu masih berbekas dalam memori Stella. Ya, begitulah Noctis selalu memanggil namanya dulu. Ia akan merangkulnya, memeluknya dari belakang dan membisikkan namanya dengan cara yang amat manis. Tentu saja, Stella merindukan saat-saat manis seperti itu.

"_Stella…"_

Stella tertegun. Kali ini, yang terlintas dalam benaknya bukan lagi Noctis. Ia justru teringat akan Caius – si rambut ungu itu. Sepintas, ia sedikit bingung dengan perasaannya yang tidak menentu. Mengapa ia merasa… suka, dengan caranya bicara?

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Seumpamanya racun sia-sia yang tidak cukup kuat untuk membunuh korbannya – kau tidak cukup kuat meracuni pria itu. Yah, baginya, kau tidak lebih dari bayang-bayang semu."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"_Tuan Perdana Menteri, menurut informasi yang kami dapatkan, tampaknya baik kondisi Yang Mulia Raja maupun Pangeran belum membaik sejauh ini."_

"_Ya. Saya terus memantau keadaan mereka akhir-akhir ini, dan saya sangat berharap mereka dapat pulih secepatnya, sebab saya pikir keadaan ini tidak bisa dianggap enteng."_

"_Penyerangan di Eden tampaknya tengah menjadi isu internasional. Pendapat Anda?"_

"_Saya pikir, meski tengah dirundung banyak masalah, kerajaan kita tidak boleh goyah. Kita adalah fondasi yang mengukuhkan posisi kerajaan-kerajaan lain. Bila kita runtuh, mereka juga akan sulit bertahan. Oleh karena itu, kita akan berusaha untuk memperkuat diri."_

"Well_, Tetapi tampaknya yang paling terancam di sini adalah warga kerajaan. Sudah berkali-kali warga menjadi korban – bahkan sejak kasus pertama. Tindakan Anda?"_

"_Saya tidak mau rakyat menjadi panik secara berlebihan. Oleh karena itu, saya telah meminta bantuan polisi dan prajurit untuk memperketat pengamanan di kerajaan. Tetapi sejauh ini, rasanya kurang tepat kalau kita harus langsung melakukan evakuasi besar-besaran…"_

Ignis meletakkan sebuah teko kecil di atas meja. Ia kecilkan volume televisi yang sedari tadi terus meliput berbagai hal seputar kondisi keamanan Eden. Sambil melemparkan _remote_ ke sofa, ia teguk sedikit teh hijau kesukaannya.

Matanya lantas melirik ke tempat tidur di belakang. Lightning – dengan wajah lebam dan luka-luka bekas pertarungannya – t erbaring lemah di atas ranjang kecil milik Ignis, menyampingi sebuah jendela besar berhias tirai warna abu-abu. Tubuhnya yang kurus tenggelam oleh kemeja putih yang ia pakai serta selimut dua lapis berwarna serupa.

Ketika sinar matahari masuk, tampak kerutan di dahi gadis itu. Ignis cepat-cepat menghampirinya dan menggeser tirai jendela, supaya ia bisa tidur lebih nyaman.

Dengan hati-hati, Ignis duduk di tepi ranjang sembari memerhatikan Lightning. Noda hitam mewarnai bagian bawah matanya. Dagu kanannya bengkak hingga membiru, sementara leher dan lengannya terbalut oleh perban tebal yang diolesi obat. Jujur saja, Ignis tidak terlalu dekat dengan Lightning – namun, hatinya teriris melihat keadaan gadis itu.

Ia letakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja. Sepintas, perhiasan dari emas putih itu kembali menarik perhatiannya. Berbentuk sayap malaikat, dengan taburan berlian dan ukiran cermat khas Arais – Ignis sudah sering berwisata ke tempat itu dan mengamati berbagai macam perhiasan, tetapi tidak pernah ada yang membuatnya begitu kagum layaknya benda tersebut. Kalau Ignis akan melamar calon istrinya, ia pasti lebih memilih memberikan benda semacam itu dibandingkan sebuah cincin.

Tetapi, dari mana Lightning mendapatkannya? Apa dia pernah pergi ke Arais? Tidak mungkin. Lightning datang dari dunia lain – ia tidak punya pekerjaan, tidak punya uang untuk pergi berwisata – bahkan Ignis tidak yakin apa Lightning tahu soal Arais. Atau mungkinkah… seseorang memberikannya? Ignis bisa menebak siapa orang itu – tetapi ia ragu bukan karena takut salah, melainkan justru karena takut tebakannya benar. Jujur saja, ia benci menghadapi situasi semacam ini.

Pikiran Ignis langsung buyar ketika tiba-tiba, mata Lightning bergerak-gerak. Sepertinya ia telah sadar. Ignis membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu membungkuk mendekati wajahnya sembari berbisik,

"Light? Lightning?"

Lightning menggerakkan kepala. Sebuah desahan pelan mengalun dari bibirnya yang lembut ketika matanya terbuka, perlahan tapi pasti. Cahaya yang merembes masuk lewat celah-celah tirai membuat iris matanya menguning, persis warna daun musim gugur.

"Lightning? Dengar aku?" bisik Ignis. "Kau merasa baikan?"

_Kelihatannya tidak_, ia menjawab sendiri dalam hati. Pukulan Noctis itu – pasti sakit sekali rasanya, apalagi bila yang dipukul seorang wanita. Ya, Ignis masih tidak habis pikir mengapa Noctis bisa berbuat sebegitu tega.

"Light, aku punya teh hijau. Mau sedikit?"

Sunyi. Tidak satupun kata terluncur dari bibir Lightning. Hanya tatapan mata yang kosong dan berkaca-kaca.

Perlahan, Ignis genggam tangan Lightning sambil mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Rileks. Tenangkan dirimu…"

"Bukan mimpi," bisiknya lemah. "Rasa sakit ini… bukan mimpi."

"Tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan…"

"Benarkah… ia mengataiku begitu?" bisik Lightning dengan suara gemetar. "_… Wanita kotor_. Itu katanya."

Ignis mempererat genggamannya. Tangan gadis itu – dingin, kaku dan lemah. Tidak terasa aura kehidupannya. Tidak henti-hentinya keadaan memilukan itu membuat perasaan Ignis pedih. Rasanya ingin sekali ia membantu. Namun, ia tahu, apapun yang ia perbuat sekarang tidak akan ada gunanya.

Berusaha tidak tenggelam oleh perasaan iba, Ignis memasang sebuah senyum tipis. Ia mengambil cangkir tehnya.

"Kau harus menjernihkan pikiranmu, Light. Ini, minumlah sedikit…"

Praaang!

Ignis terkejut. Lightning langsung berteriak histeris.

"Jangan panggil aku Light. Tidak – jangan panggil aku!" jeritnya. "Wanita kotor! Dia memanggilku begitu… dia memanggilku…"

"Jangan salah paham dulu… Kau tahu sendiri, Noctis sedang terbebani banyak hal."

"Aku tidak tahu! Tidak!"

"Lightning, dengar aku!" seru Ignis. "Kekuatannya sedang tidak terkendali – kalau begitu, banyak hal bisa terjadi…"

"Lepas aku!"

Lightning terjatuh ke lantai yang diceceri teh serta pecahan cangkir. Sambil menangis histeris, ia sambar salah satu pecahan tersebut – ia genggam sekuat tenaga hingga tangannya berdarah.

"Jangan begitu – lepaskan! Lightning!"

Ignis menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menarik keluar pecahan tersebut. Ia rangkul Lightning dengan paksa dan mengangkatnya kembali ke tempat tidur. Bagian kiri dahinya berdarah terkena pecahan cangkir. _Lagi-lagi, lukanya bertambah._ Tanpa buang waktu, Ignis menuju ke dapur dan mengambil sebaskom air. Ia sambar kotak obat di meja dan diletakkannya di samping Lightning.

"Bedebah – kau sungguh bedebah," gumam Ignis dengan nada tinggi. Ia mengambil selembar handuk dari dalam baskom, meremasnya, kemudian memasukkannya dalam genggaman tangan Lightning.

Pelan-pelan, darah mulai merembes masuk ke handuk tersebut.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"… tapi meski sudah jadi mayat, kuakui, pixie-pixie itu masih tampak cantik dan seksi. Aku tidak percaya mereka memiliki makhluk seindah itu," oceh Gladiolus. "Kau masih ingat saat kita berkemah di gunung saat SMA? Pixie-nya menyeramkan, rambutnya putih panjang dan wajahnya mengerikan. Aku tidak bisa mentolerirnya, sungguh. Apalagi ketika mereka menjerit dan mengejar kita, aku menyesal dalam hati karena tidak mati dengan cara yang lebih bagus…"

"Glad."

"Ya?"

"Berhenti membahasnya."

"Owh, tampaknya _mood_-mu sedang tidak bagus huh, Sobat?" desah Gladiolus. "Seminggu rasanya cepat sekali berlalu. Tapi aku masih tidak menyangka Noctis mengamuk sampai seperti itu. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak melihatnya."

"Dia tertekan karena Stella. Karena itu emosinya meledak," sahut Prompto.

"Kurasa lebih dari itu." Gladiolus mendesis. "Apa Lightning itu… benar-benar ingin merebut Kristal juga? Tetapi kelihatannya dia tidak berminat sama sekali. Apa mungkin ia 'dipaksa', atau dia kerasukan hantu…"

"Dengarkan aku, Glad. Bisakah kita tidak membahasnya lagi? Kita bukan polisi dan kita tidak sedang syuting film misteri. Mengapa selama satu jam ini kita terus berdiskusi dan memikirkan banyak alasan demi mendamaikan mereka berdua sementara kita sendiri tidak mengerti tentang masalahnya? Lagipula, siapa Lightning itu? – Aku tahu, dia yang menyerangku kemarin."

"Err, yah…"

"… tapi, yang lebih penting lagi – siapa dia? Apa dia kawan dekat kita? Apa dia pernah berjasa untuk kita?"

"Untuk…ku, cukup ada."

"Untukku, tidak ada. Jadi apa dia seseorang yang begitu penting untuk dicemaskan?! Mengapa kita tidak mencemaskan Stella saja?"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku minta maaf, Kawan."

Gladiolus menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Akhir-akhir ini, rasanya Prompto jadi aneh. Jarang bercanda, lebih banyak diam dan melamun – sekali diajak bicara, jawabannya dingin. Lebih parah lagi bila membahas hal-hal sensitif semacam Stella atau ayahnya, ia akan marah dan bicara dengan suara yang meledak-ledak seperti bom atom.

Padahal biasanya ia enak diajak bicara dan humoris – bahkan dikerjai habis-habisan pun ia tidak berdaya. Tetapi sekarang – astaga – Gladiolus begitu sulit mengenali kawannya.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Stella menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Caius. Ia bereskan nampan-nampan batu berisi obat herbal dari atas tempat tidur. Dalam hati, Stella merasa tenang melihatnya tertidur nyenyak. Setidaknya, ia tidak lagi merasa terlalu khawatir sekarang.

Baru saja akan beranjak, tiba-tiba Caius menyentuh tangannya.

"Ca…"

"Tinggallah di sini, lebih lama."

Stella tertunduk sambil mengulum senyum. Akhirnya, ia duduk kembali di tepi ranjang, membiarkan Caius tidur sambil tetap menggenggam tangannya. Untuk beberapa saat, pandangannya tertuju ke apel di atas nampan buah. Apel yang tadi dipotongnya untuk Caius.

…

"Bagaimana rasa buahnya?"

Pipi Stella memerah.

"Segar sekali. Sudah lama… aku tidak menikmatinya."

"Baguslah."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah makan?"

Caius menyeringai.

"Tidak."

"Ke… kenapa? Kau bisa sakit nanti."

"Di dunia sebelumnya, aku diberi makan oleh majikanku dengan cara berbeda. Aku sudah tidak terbiasa makan dengan cara manusia."

"Itu bukan alasan yang bisa diterima. Kau dengar 'kan kata Yeul tadi? Bagaimanapun, kau _adalah_ manusia di sini." Stella mengambil pisau dan sebuah apel dari nampan. "Kau harus makan."

"Sudah kubilang… uph."

Mulut Caius disumpal sepotong besar apel. Stella tertawa geli – ia terus memotong apel itu sementara Caius memangku wajah dengan tangan sambil mengunyah apel itu dengan ekspresi masam. Caranya mengunyah pun lucu – seperti bayi yang baru belajar mengunyah dengan gigi.

"Kau mau yang lain?" Stella meletakkan potongan apel yang tersisa dan mengambil buah manggis.

"Apa itu?"

"Tidak ada buah ini di kampung halamanmu?"

Caius mengernyit. "Isinya mengerikan. Jangan – aku tidak akan makan itu!"

Terlambat – Stella berhasil melemparnya ke dalam mulut Caius. Sambil mengunyahnya perlahan, Caius mengerut-ngerutkan dahi. Ia menggeram marah.

"Kau gila!"

"Aku cuma menyuruhmu mencoba."

"Diam dan jangan sodorkan apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak akan makan untuk berhari-hari. Ingat itu."

Caius kembali membaringkan diri dengan hati-hati. Ia mendesah, menutup matanya perlahan dan mencoba tidur. Namun, matanya terbuka kembali saat Stella melepas kain kapas yang menutupi luka di dadanya.

"Aku sudah minta mereka mengumpulkan beberapa obat herbal yang kutahu," jelasnya sambil mendatangkan beberapa piring batu. Isinya campuran obat yang berbau menyengat. Tentu saja, Caius langsung merasa tidak nyaman.

"Obat herbal biasa digunakan untuk mendukung _heal_. Dengan begitu, proses pemulihan bisa berjalan lebih baik." Stella mengambil sehelai kain dan memasukkan campuran-obat tersebut ke dalamnya. Dengan hati-hati, ia genggam dan remas kain tersebut ke atas luka Caius.

Tetes-tetes minyak berwarna hijau keluar dan melumuri lukanya.

"Stella…"

"Hmm?"

…

Stella menyentuh wajah Caius. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Ia membungkuk, membaringkan kepalanya di atas tubuh Caius sambil tetap bergenggaman tangan.

"_Kau tidak seharusnya berbuat baik kepadaku. Sebab mungkin, duniamu akan segera kuhancurkan."_

_Stella menggeleng. "Aku tidak peduli."_

"_Mengapa?"_

Stella memejamkan matanya.

"_Perasaanku mengatakan, kau tidak akan pernah melakukannya."_

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

_Di suatu sore yang senyap – matahari tengah bergerak kembali ke peristirahatannya di ufuk barat. Cahaya megah yang ditimbulkannya menerobos dedaunan dari semak belukar yang tumbuh meninggi, menebarkan rona merah dan keemasan pada awan putih yang bergelantung di langit. Sehabis melanglang buana selama setengah hari penuh, menemani perguliran hidup manusia dan makhluk hidup, kini tibalah saatnya ia untuk tidur nyenyak._

_Pohon-pohon berbaris di atas tanah berumput, menemani semak bunga chevix dan poloberry serta seorang bocah kecil yang tengah berdiri sembari menoleh kesana kemari. Pakaiannya yang hitam selaras dengan rambutnya yang hitam keabu-abuan. Sekilas, ia tampak sedikit misterius – tetapi pendapat kalian akan berubah jika melihat wajahnya yang polos dan bersemu merah di balik kerah bajunya yang tinggi._

_Ia maju beberapa langkah, lagi-lagi, seperti mencari sesuatu di sana. Pipinya yang berisi semakin mengembang ketika mulutnya terkatup. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia temukan apa yang ia cari. Dengan tergesa-gesa – layaknya bocah kecil yang polos – ia berlari dan menghampiri 'siapa' yang ia cari itu._

_Oscar Lucis Caelum menoleh, lalu membalikkan badan dan menyambutnya._

"_Ayah."_

"_Kau selalu bisa menemukanku," bisik Oscar sambil berlutut. "Kemarilah, Noctis."_

_Ia berikan pelukan hangat untuk putra semata wayangnya yang masih belia. Seminggu setelah pemakaman sang ibu, Oscar yakin kondisi mental Noctis belum sepenuhnya membaik. Apalagi – dari laporan ibu asuhnya – kondisi kesehatan Noctis semakin memprihatinkan dari hari ke hari. Porsi makannya berkurang dan ia tidak bisa tidur di malam hari. Tidak perlu memanggil dokter pun, Oscar tahu, ia mengalami tekanan psikologis yang berat._

_Namun, begitulah. Oscar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

"_Kau punya sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan?" gumam Oscar._

_Noctis diam dalam pelukannya – menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu merah seperti buah kesemek._

"_Maafkan Ayah," bisik Oscar. "Ibumu berjuang atas kemauannya sendiri – demi melindungimu dan seluruh dunia. Kau tahu sendiri, kita memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mengemban tugas berat. Melindungi Kristal."_

"_Mengapa harus ada Kristal Agung?" Perlahan, Noctis beranjak dari pelukan sang ayah. "Ayah selalu bilang… untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia. Tetapi kita dan penjahat itu selalu berperang. Gara-gara kita, orang yang baik jadi sengsara."_

_Oscar tersenyum. "Mengemban tugas menjaga Kristal, adalah sebuah anugerah. Kita menjadi pemimpin dunia dan bisa memelihara perdamaian. Tetapi itulah, selalu ada risiko yang harus kita tanggung. Seperti ibumu – dia mengorbankan diri."_

"_Aku tidak mau kehilangan Ayah."_

_Mendengar kalimat putranya, Oscar tertegun. Sejenak, hatinya tersentuh._

"_Aku akan melindungi Ayah. Aku juga akan berusaha melindungi rakyat kita," kata Noctis. "Menurut Ayah, aku bisa?"_

"_Tentu saja. Kau anak yang pintar dan kuat," ucap Oscar sambil memeluknya lagi. "Bila memang begitu niatmu, berusahalah mulai dari sekarang. Jangan ampuni siapapun yang berniat mengusik dunia kita."_

_JANGAN AMPUNI SIAPAPUN YANG MENGUSIK DUNIA KITA._

…

"_Noctis."_

_Lightning terbaring di samping Noctis, memakai gaun merah muda berlengan panjang yang tertutup oleh sehelai selendang besar berwarna serupa. Ia tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

_Noctis cepat-cepat bangkit._

"_Kenapa kau…"_

_Ucapannya terputus ketika senyum Lightning lenyap, berubah menjadi sebuah ekspresi keputus-asaan. Ia menyentuh tangan Noctis._

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

_Ia bangkit dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Noctis. Untuk kesekian kalinya Noctis merasakan bibir yang lembut itu. Tetapi pelan-pelan, Lightning berhenti dan menyentuh wajah Noctis._

"_Aku percaya padamu," bisiknya pelan. "Tapi kau tidak bisa menolongku."_

"_Menolong?" Mata Noctis melebar._

"_Kau tidak bisa memberikan Kristal itu. Kau tidak bisa menolongku."_

_Napas Noctis terasa sesak. Kepalanya memanas dan tangannya mulai gemetar. Iris matanya berubah menjadi merah secepat kemarahannya memuncak._

_Dari tangannya, muncullah sebilah pisau berbentuk parang. Ia mengangkat tangannya sembari meringis._

"_Kau. Mengusik duniaku."_

…

"Uuugh!"

"Noctis!"

Noctis terbelalak. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

Itu Prompto. Ya, Prompto, sahabat baiknya – juga Gladiolus, kawan seperjuangannya. Sekarang Noctis baru menyadari, ia tidak lagi berada di museum. Ia berada di tempat yang terang, di atas kasur empuk dan dikelilingi kabel-kabel infus. Masker oksigen menempel erat di wajahnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga! Woooho! Aku akan memanggil dokter sekarang juga! Oke!"

Gladiolus melesat keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Prompto dan Noctis berdua di kamar itu.

"Hei." Prompto tersenyum. "Baguslah kau sudah sadar."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Noctis.

"Kau pingsan di museum. Kekuatanmu habis."

"Light…"

Prompto mencibir.

"Kau tidak ingat, apa? Gadis sialan itu nyaris berhasil menjebakmu!"

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

_**To be continued.**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Queen

**Halo pembaca semuaaaa ** ** heran, selalu kena penyakit buntu ide tiap chapter kelipatan 3, hihihi… tapi selesai juga nih pada akhirnya. Rasanya gembira gimana-gimana gitu, pengen pesta tapi lagi bokek XP Oh ya sebelomnya, saia khusus mau ngucapin terima kasih kepada kalian yg sudah mau review & ngasih masukan, saia jadi termotivasi untuk membuat karya yg lebih baik. Juga makasih ya buat pembaca semua, ayo mau pipi kanan ato kiri? ***ditabok* **maksudnya pipi mana yang mau diolesi lem kambing ***kali ini disate* **Semoga cerita ini ga membosankan dan tetep menghibur ya. Kalo ada saran, kritik atau sekadar komentar, ga usah malu, ga usah madu, kasih tau aja oke. Akhir kata, met membaca. Makan limau bareng buaya, review yaa **

_**Chapter 6 : The Queen**_

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul satu lebih sedikit, tetapi suasana di luar terlihat begitu gelap.

Awan mendung raksasa menyelimuti langit. Beberapa awan kecil berwarna serupa bergerak pelan tertiup angin, lalu bergabung bersama awan raksasa dan lenyap seketika. Angin memang bertiup kencang sekali hari itu, hingga daun-daun kering yang berserakan di taman tertiup jauh sampai ke jalan. Sebagai gantinya, debu dan pasir dari jalan tertiup angin hingga ke areal perumahan.

Ignis mengusap matanya yang tadi terkena debu pasir. Sambil mengenakan kacamatanya lagi, ia letakkan tas kertas berisi barang belanjaannya di atas meja. Ia menoleh ke arah ranjang.

Lightning masih tertidur pulas. Ia berbaring menyamping menghadap jendela, dengan tangan kanan berbalut perban yang terentang hingga nyaris keluar dari tempat tidur. Ignis memandanginya dengan ekspresi prihatin. Memikirkan kondisinya yang buruk.

"Kau kembali juga…"

Ignis terperanjat.

"Kau sudah bangun, rupanya?" tanyanya ragu. Tetapi kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. "_Well_, kalau begitu, akan kumasakkan bubur untukmu."

Tidak ada jawaban. Lightning hanya diam, memandangi langit lewat jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

Sayup-sayup, terdengar suara petir dari luar.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Yang Mulia sudah lebih baik, Dokter?"

Pria setengah botak itu mengangguk.

"Dengan bantuan _elixir_, ia bisa segera pulih. Tetapi untuk saat ini ia harus banyak istirahat." Dokter menurunkan gagang kacamatanya sedikit. "Ingat itu, Yang Mulia. Istirahat-yang-cukup."

Noctis tidak menjawab. Ia juga diam saja ketika sang dokter kembali sibuk membicarakan beberapa hal dengan Prompto dan Gladiolus, perihal kapan ia bisa keluar serta perkembangan kondisi ayahnya. Sayang, semua jawaban dokter itu tidak ada yang menyenangkan.

Pintu ditutup ketika dokter tersebut pergi. Mulailah Gladiolus mengeluh.

"Uaaah… tampaknya kau akan jadi napi untuk beberapa minggu lagi, Noct."

Noctis mengerutkan dahi. Dengan hati-hati, ia gerakkan tangannya yang terjerat infus – kemudian, dilepasnya masker oksigen yang melekat di wajahnya.

Prompto mencibir.

"Lihat dirimu, masih saja sembrono. Makanya selalu terkena masalah."

"… Di mana Lightning?"

Prompto terbelalak.

"Noctis Lucis?" Ia mendengus tidak percaya. "Demi Muin, kau _masih_ mencemaskan gadis tidak waras itu – oh, oh astaga, kepalaku bisa meledak kalau begini."

"Noctis cuma bertanya di mana dia, apa susahnya menjawab, Promp?" sungut Gladiolus. "Lightning di rumah Ignis sekarang. Keadaannya lebih parah darimu. Masih ingat 'kan – kau memukulnya."

"Aku…"

"Tepat. Dan menurutku, Noct, apapun masalahnya, lebih bijaksana kalau kau meminta maaf dulu."

"Meminta maaf?!"

Suara Prompto sampai serak saking kagetnya.

"Jadi?"

"Glad, Noctis sedang di luar kendali waktu itu! Kau sendiri yang memberitahuku, kan?!"

"Lalu?"

"Itu… itu gila! Mau ditaruh di mana harga diri pangeran Eden jika harus meminta maaf kepada orang seperti _dia_?! Lagipula, itu pantas untuknya. Siapa suruh dia mencoba mengelabui Noctis?"

"Nah Promp, sekarang aku yang bertanya. Apa kau yakin saat itu Lightning melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar?"

"Sadar? Tentu saja! Memangnya dia punya kekuatan super seperti Noctis juga?"

"Ya! Ya, tentu, dia punya siluman kuda. Dia juga pandai bertarung."

"Itu tidak menjamin."

"Memang. Tapi siapa tahu dia sedang di luar kendali juga."

"Haa, kau seperti sudah lama mengenalnya."

"Belum bisa dikatakan lama. Tetapi aku tahu, dia bukan orang selicik yang kau bayangkan."

Noctis menyeringai. "Bisa kalian berhenti berdebat?"

"… kau sendiri yang bilang, dia mencoba mengelabui Noctis supaya mendapatkan Kristal. Karena itu, Noctis berhak membunuhnya. Seluruh penjahat dan orang barbar yang mencoba merebut Kristal di negeri ini dihukum mati."

"Tampaknya kau tidak pernah belajar tentang asas praduga tak bersalah."

"Tidak perlu menduga-duga, Glad! Bahkan sejak awal mengenalnya aku sudah tidak suka dengannya. Hei, kau tidak curiga dia termasuk komplotan Caius?"

"Astaga, fantasimu buruk sekali."

Noctis mendesah. "Kalian dengar aku?"

"Kau menyebutnya fantasi? Siapa tahu itu akan jadi realita."

"Itu namanya berpikiran negatif, Promp."

"Bukannya berlebihan, tetapi semua hal yang kulihat pada dirinya memang negatif. Dia bukan orang baik! Aku bahkan takut ia akan merebut Stella…"

"_Hentikan. _Sekarang juga, atau kalian akan rasakan akibatnya."

Perdebatan itu terputus. Gladiolus dan Prompto serentak menoleh ke arah Noctis.

Dengan wajah muram, sang pangeran bangkit dan turun dari ranjang dengan susah payah. Ia dorong tiang infus sambil melangkah gontai menuju ke lemari. Diambilnya kemeja hitam yang tergelantung di lemari.

Gladiolus terkejut. "He… hei, mau ke mana?"

"Antar aku… ke kamar ayahku."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Ignis membawa kemari sebuah nampan kecil berwarna coklat. Terhidang di atasnya semangkuk bubur ayam, sup sayur dan jus beras hangat. Matanya memerhatikan Lightning yang duduk bersandar pada bantal sambil memandang ke luar lewat kaca jendela. Bisiknya,

"Kau harus makan sedikit."

Lightning menghela napas dalam-dalam seraya menoleh.

"Trims," bisiknya. "Tidak perlu repot mengurusku."

Bunyi petir terdengar semakin keras. Cahayanya yang terputus-putus dan menyilaukan menembus kaca jendela hingga menerangi wajah Lightning yang muram. Tidak lama kemudian, rintik-rintik hujan turun menyerbu jalan dan pemukiman penduduk. Sekali lagi, terdengar suara petir.

Tirai jendela berayun lembut tertiup angin dingin yang membekukan. Sunyi, tidak ada yang terdengar selain suara hujan yang liar. Ruang utama menggelap akibat langit sore yang kelam. Singkat kata, lengkap sudah suasana suram itu.

Ignis menyeret sebuah kursi dan duduk. Ia mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau mau kusuapi?" tanyanya. "Makan dengan tangan kiri sangat sulit. Aku sudah pernah mengalaminya."

"Ignis?" sahut Lightning letih. "Bagaimana keadaan Noctis?"

Ignis terdiam. Menatap Lightning yang masih saja terduduk kaku. Tidak disangka, ia _masih_ akan mengajukan pertanyaan semacam itu. Apalagi keadaannya yang parah sekarang, semua disebabkan oleh Noctis.

"Ignis?" ucap Lightning tegas. Matanya menatap kosong ke luar jendela. "Kau dengar pertanyaanku?"

Entah apa yang harus ia katakan kepada gadis itu. Sebenarnya ia tahu, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk memilih jawaban yang lebih bijaksana.

"Yang kau butuhkan sekarang adalah istirahat. Sebaiknya, jangan pikirkan hal lain dulu."

"Dia baik-baik saja?"

Ignis menghela napas. "Ya… dia akan segera pulih."

Seulas senyum tipis muncul di bibir Lightning yang kering. Matanya berkedip, mengamati guyuran air dari atap yang jatuh bagai air terjun. Melihatnya seperti ini, lagi-lagi Ignis merasa kasihan. Andaikan waktu itu ia punya kesempatan untuk melerai mereka, mungkin semua tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Light," sahutnya pelan, "aku yakin ini bukan salahmu."

"Jangan menghiburku," ucap Lightning. "Tidak ada yang akan percaya."

"Mungkin bukan tidak percaya. Hanya… tidak ada yang mengerti."

Lightning tertunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresi dingin bercampur sedih yang tampak pada wajahnya. Tipikal wanita yang selalu ingin tampak kuat, pikir Ignis.

Lambat laun, ia mulai paham karakter diri Lightning – juga apa yang ia pikirkan serta apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Noctis. Itu bukan sebuah pertemanan atau hubungan cinta yang mendalam. Andaikan memang hubungan cinta, Ignis yakin, yang menganggapnya serius hanya Lightning seorang. Sementara Noctis…

Ignis mendesah dalam hati. Ia putuskan untuk bangkit dan meninggalkan Lightning sendiri. Tidak ada gunanya menghibur di saat suasana hatinya masih tidak baik. Akan lebih baik kalau ia merenung dalam sunyi untuk beberapa waktu.

"Jangan lupa habiskan makanannya," gumam Ignis sambil berlalu.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Astaga!"

"Itu Yang Mulia Pangeran!"

"Ponselku! Mana, mana ponselku?!"

Wanita-wanita dan kumpulan anak muda yang bergerombol di lorong dihadang dengan sigap oleh puluhan _bodyguard _yang berjaga di lorong. Sementara itu, lima orang _bodyguard_ lain memandu jalan Noctis dan kedua kawannya menuju ke kamar tempat raja dirawat. Awalnya sedikit sulit, namun akhirnya mereka berhasil menerobos kerumunan sial itu.

Noctis masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Matanya melebar.

"Ayah."

"Noctis?"

Noctis menghampiri ayahnya sambil menyeret tiang infus. Tangannya hampir saja terangkat – tetapi rasa canggung langsung membuatnya terhenti.

Oscar tersenyum.

"Kau datang, Noctis."

Noctis menundukkan kepala. Sekilas, ia teringat hari-hari sebelum kejadian itu. Ia bersikap dingin kepada sang ayah karena masalah sepele, juga jarang pulang ke istana dan lebih sibuk mengurus urusannya sendiri. Sekarang, entah ia masih pantas menghadap ayahnya atau tidak.

Oscar mengerutkan dahi. "Kau tidak ingin memeluk ayahmu sendiri?"

"Ayah…"

"Kemarilah." Oscar menarik putranya mendekat.

Noctis membungkuk sedikit untuk menyambut pelukan sang ayah. Untuk sesaat, ia serasa kembali ke masa lalu – ketika ia masih menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang bocah kecil dan bukan seorang pangeran; ketika ia masih bisa memandang Oscar sebagai ayahnya dan bukan sebagai raja.

"Noctis," Oscar melepas pelukannya, tersenyum. "Anakku yang pintar."

Noctis mendengus tidak percaya. Meski sang ayah masih kuat tersenyum, Noctis langsung tahu kalau ia tengah menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Apalagi melihat beberapa luka gores di wajah serta perban tebal yang menggulung dahinya. Jujur saja, Noctis tidak pernah melihat keadaan seperti ini sejak sang ayah pulang dari perang, lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Diam-diam, Noctis mulai sadar kalau ia tidak sedang menghadapi lawan biasa.

"Kau membawa teman, rupanya. Sepertinya aku membuat mereka jadi tidak nyaman."

"Ah tidak… tidak. Heem, Yang Mulia sudah merasa baikan?"

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Gladiolus. Tentu saja. Dokter-dokter itu sudah bekerja keras." Mata Oscar beralih ke arah Prompto yang berdiri kaku di samping Gladiolus. Senyumnya sedikit tertahan. "Kau datang juga… Prompto."

"Lama tidak jumpa, Yang Mulia."

"Tampaknya kau sudah semakin sehat."

"Tentu saja. Itu _harus_."

Sekilas, Prompto terkesan seperti tengah memelototi sang raja. Gladiolus jadi salah tingkah, tidak tahu harus mengapakan temannya.

Noctis duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia genggam tangan ayahnya sambil tertunduk.

"Banyak masalah yang menimpa Eden akhir-akhir ini," sahut Oscar. "Kalian sampai harus ikut menanganinya – maafkan aku."

"Jangan begitu, Yang Mulia. Itu gunanya kami – kalau tidak pernah ada hal-hal seperti itu, buat apa kami belajar di akademi?" ujar Gladiolus.

Oscar menoleh, memandangi istana lewat jendela yang terbuka lebar. Ia mendesah panjang.

"Sebagai raja yang melindungi rakyat, seharusnya aku berbuat sesuatu. Tetapi, aku justru tidak memedulikannya. Aku menganggap semua sebagai insiden biasa dan membiarkan korban terus berjatuhan," kata Oscar. "Kurasa, kalian bahkan lebih peduli dan lebih tahu soal ini daripada aku sendiri."

"Ayah…"

"Menghadapi kematian di depan mata, dalam sekejap aku langsung menyadari waktu demi waktu, zaman demi zaman telah kulalui," lanjutnya. "Aku sadar, umurku telah tua. Kebijaksanaanku pun mulai luntur seiring waktu berlalu."

"Tidak seperti itu…"

"Itu kenyataan, Noctis," potong Oscar. "Semakin lama, aku merasa semakin tidak berguna. Dan setelah memikirkan ini baik-baik, kurasa… aku tidak lagi bisa diharapkan untuk kerajaan ini."

Mata Noctis melebar. Ia mulai sadar ke mana arah pembicaraan ayahnya.

"Aku yakin kau siap…"

"Ayah, tidak." Noctis melepaskan tangan ayahnya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah gugup. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Aku ingin kau menjaga Eden untukku, Noctis. Kau pasti sanggup."

"Menjaga Kristal, aku bisa. Tetapi menjaga Eden…"

"Kau bisa. Kau hanya belum siap. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan memberimu waktu."

"Aku tidak bisa! Semua hal yang kulakukan selalu salah, dan sekarang, Ayah memintaku menanggung nasib begitu banyak orang? Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membawa _kehancuran_."

"Bila bukan kau yang menolong Eden, siapa lagi yang sanggup?" Oscar menatap tajam ke arah putranya. "Jawab aku, Noctis."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"_Saya akan segera mengusut kasus ini. Nanti setelah proses penyelidikan kelar, saya sudah bisa mengirim pasukan ke daerah perbatasan untuk melakukan penjagaan."_

"Tidak perlu pasukan besar – cukup pasang tim kecil di beberapa titik, tugas mereka tinggal memantau radar. Teknologi canggih semacam itu pasti bermanfaat."

"_Wah, astaga! Saya tidak terpikir sampai ke sana. Terima kasih, Kapten!"_

Ignis tersenyum. "Aku sudah bukan kapten lagi, Derick."

"_Tetap saja tidak bisa. Kami sudah terbiasa berada di bawah bimbingan Anda, Kapten. Tetapi kali ini, Anda justru berada di bawah saya… rasanya aneh sekali."_

"Hidup itu penuh lika-liku. Kadang kita bisa berada di puncak, lain waktu kita bisa tersandung dan jatuh. Aku sudah pernah mengajarimu, bukan?"

Ignis tersenyum simpul. Ia putar tubuhnya di atas kursi malas – dan kebetulan saja, matanya tertuju ke luar ruang kerja. Malam sudah larut sekali. Ruang utama rumah Ignis terlihat lebih gelap dan dingin daripada siang tadi. Apalagi hujan bertambah deras sekarang. Tetapi Lightning masih terjaga di atas ranjang tempatnya tidur. Ia terduduk kaku sembari memeluk kedua kakinya – entah sedang melamun atau memandangi rintik-rintik hujan yang menetes mengenai kaca jendela.

Ignis bangkit dan segera membereskan berkas-berkas yang berceceran di atas meja.

"Sudah, Derick? Besok akan kita bahas di kantor. Ya, ya, baiklah. Selamat malam juga."

Ignis menutup ponselnya dan beranjak keluar dari ruang kerja. Dengan langkah pelan, ia menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Lightning yang masih terduduk kaku bak patung lilin.

Tiba-tiba saja, cahaya petir yang kebiruan muncul menembus jendela disusul suara guntur yang memekakkan telinga. Mata Ignis langsung menangkap sesuatu yang berkilau-kilau di tangan Lightning. Sesuai dugaannya – jepit rambut berbentuk sayap malaikat itu.

"Noctis yang memberikannya?" tanya Ignis.

Seperti biasa, tidak ada jawaban. Namun, Ignis merasa hujanlah yang telah menenggelamkannya suaranya.

"Apa kalian menjalin hubungan?" tanyanya lebih keras.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" balas Lightning.

Ignis menatapnya dengan teliti selama beberapa detik. Sahutnya kemudian,

"Aku mengerti. Kalian memang punya hubungan."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Lightning menoleh. Matanya menyala seperti kristal pendar; tatapannya pun tidak kalah tajam dari Ignis.

"Meski Stella sampai sekarang belum ditemukan, Noctis masih kekasihnya. Apapun yang terjadi, dan bagaimanapun situasinya, bukan hal yang baik bila kau merebut Noctis…"

"Aku–_tidak_–merebutnya," geram Lightning.

Ignis menghela napas. "Baiklah bila tidak. Tetapi apakah kau murni mencintainya, atau rupanya, kau memang benar-benar ingin memanfaatkan Noctis untuk mendapatkan Kristal?"

"Bila aku jujur, akankah kau percaya kepadaku?" ucap Lightning sinis. "Aku tahu, jawabanmu pasti tidak. Kau tidak mengerti beban yang kumiliki. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa…"

"Sejak awal datang ke dunia ini, apa tujuanmu sesungguhnya adalah Kristal?"

"Aku bangkit dari tidur yang panjang. Aku didatangkan dengan Odin dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan selain bertarung. Setan itu menyiksaku beberapa lama kemudian, dan… errrgh…"

Ignis terperanjat – ia bergegas menghampiri Lightning yang memegangi kepala sembari menjerit kecil. Ia sentuh tangan Lightning, tetapi gadis itu langsung menyingkirkannya.

"Lihat?! Lihat bagaimana _dia_ menyiksaku?"

"Siapa? Siapa yang menyiksamu, katakan…"

"Kalian semua orang-orang brengsek – tidak akan bisa mengerti!"

"Light…"

"Pergi! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Mata Lightning nanar diselimuti kebencian dan keputus-asaan. Ia tatapi Ignis dengan tajam, seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa semakin pria itu memerhatikannya, ia akan semakin ingin membunuhnya.

Hujan bertambah lebat. Badai besar terjadi malam itu.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Noctis berdiri di mulut jendela. Singlet hitamnya yang basah oleh derasnya hujan tidak ia pedulikan sama sekali. Ia terus memandangi Herodia yang diam dalam malam, berselimutkan langit yang ditumpuki awan mendung serta Cahaya Agung di utara.

Ia teringat hari itu – ketika tanpa maksud apa-apa, tangannya mengenai wajah Lightning hingga membuatnya terhempas jauh; juga ketika dengan membabi-buta ia menyerang Lightning dengan senjatanya hingga nyawa gadis itu nyaris melayang. Bahkan Noctis sempat-sempatnya mengatainya dengan sebutan paling tidak terhormat yang pernah meluncur dari mulutnya! Ia tidak menyangka, dirinya sampai hati melakukan perbuatan semacam itu. Melukai seseorang yang bukan saja telah menolongnya berkali-kali, tetapi juga mau mendengar keluh kesahnya selama ini.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Lightning sekarang. Membencinya – menangis sedih –merasa bersalah – atau memaafkannya, sesuatu yang lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Noctis tidak sanggup memikirkan semua kemungkinan itu.

Ia kembali ingat momen ketika Lightning bersandar pada tubuhnya dalam ketidaksadaran diri. Ia seperti malaikat – suaranya begitu lembut dan senyumnya amat indah. Tetapi ketika ia menciumnya, lalu menggodanya untuk mendapatkan Kristal… pesona itu sirna dalam sekejap. Ia tidak lagi melihat seorang Lightning yang ia kenal – tetapi seorang wanita yang gelap mata dan penuh daya tipu.

Noctis tahu, Lightning melakukannya untuk mengalahkan Caius dan Bunibvelze. Tetapi untuk sebuah Kristal, ia begitu berani membutakan mata Noctis. Padahal, semua akan lebih mudah kalau ia muncul di hadapan Noctis sebagai musuh saja, daripada sebagai seorang teman palsu.

Pikiran Noctis terombang-ambing tidak jelas sekarang. Ia amat membenci Lightning. Ia begitu muak dengannya. Tetapi, rasanya sulit sekali melupakan kebaikannya selama ini. Sulit pula menghapus kenangan-kenangan pendek yang ia habiskan bersamanya. Rasanya, Noctis sulit mengakui kalau pikirannya telah diracuni oleh Lightning.

Hujan bertambah deras seiring malam berlalu. Petir merah menggelegar di ujung barat langit kota Herodia. Noctis bersandar di jendela, diam menunggu berlalunya malam.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Hari-hari berikutnya di rumah Ignis terasa seperti neraka.

Lightning bukan hanya sakit secara fisik. Semakin lama, Ignis semakin yakin kalau dirinya tengah menghadapi seorang gadis yang mengalami gangguan-mental berat. Lightning begitu sulit diatur. Terkadang ia diam seperti patung di atas tempat tidur – tetapi di saat lain, ketika emosinya memuncak, ia berkelakuan kasar dan kerap mengumpati dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan wanita… astaga, Ignis bahkan terlalu ngeri untuk mengucapkan kata tersebut!

Berkali-kali ia mengingatkan Lightning untuk tenang dan berpikir jernih. Tetapi reaksinya jauh lebih mengerikan. Setelah tersenyum sinis, ia akan berkata kalau Ignis tidak perlu meladeni kelakuan seorang… ya, kau tahu apa yang ia ucapkan. Tetapi bila sedang gelap mata, ia akan mengamuk dan mengacau seperti orang kesetanan.

"Lightning, tenang. Letakkan vas itu."

Lightning memiringkan kepala. "Kau takut aku memecahkan benda sial ini?"

"Aku sedang _memohon_ kepadamu…"

"Apa benda ini begitu mahal?"

"Bukan begitu. Lightning, kau harus dengar aku. Itu tanah liat, kau bisa terluka jika…"

Praaang! Benda itu jatuh mengenai kaki Lightning. Jantung Ignis hampir terhenti melihat kaki Lightning yang membiru dan berdarah-darah tertimpa vas pecah.

Dalam hati, ia mulai menyesal telah memancingnya dengan pembicaraan tentang Noctis malam itu. Seharusnya ia tetap bertahan dan menunggu sampai Lightning pulih. Tetapi sekarang, tampaknya ia sudah terlambat. Lightning yang dikenalnya seperti telah kehilangan akal sehat.

Keesokan paginya, Ignis mendapati Lightning tengah sibuk mengenakan sepatu. Kakinya yang diperban tertimpa vas ia paksakan untuk mengenakan sepatu keras itu. Penampilannya pun lebih berantakan – penuh luka dan perban, mengenakan kemeja kusut serta gaun-hitam panjang yang ia kenakan di museum waktu itu.

"Ke mana kau akan pergi?"

"_Noctis_. Antarkan aku ke dia."

"Tidak," jawab Ignis tegas. "Kau harus tetap di sini."

"Aku hanya merepotkanmu di sini. Tidak ada gunanya bukan? Sekarang, aku ingin mencarinya."

"Sekali ini, aku tidak akan memenuhi permintaanmu."

Lightning mengerutkan dahi. Ia lepaskan tangan Ignis yang menyentuh pundaknya. Baru saja ia berdiri, Ignis bergumam tegas.

"Jangan gelap mata oleh hubungan itu. Kau bukan hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Lihat Prompto – ia sudah mulai salah paham."

Lightning menoleh dengan ekspresi mengerikan. Kemarahannya memuncak.

"Kau menyebutku menimbulkan _salah_ _paham_?! Siapa kau, apa yang kau mengerti tentang hubungan kami?!"

"Kau mencintainya karena…"

"Karena menginginkan Kristal, itu yang kau mengerti!"

"Karena itu aku butuh penjelasanmu, Light," desah Ignis.

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan?"

"Noctis pernah bilang dia mencintaimu?"

Lightning terdiam. Tiba-tiba, jari-jarinya bergetar pelan. Pandangan matanya yang menyala penuh kemarahan lantas berubah drastis.

"_Kau mencintaiku, bukan?"_

_Noctis mengerutkan dahi. Ia tepuk kepala Lightning, lalu menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat._

"Light, jawab aku. Pernahkah ia bilang begitu?"

Napas Lightning melambat. Pandangan matanya yang terus tertuju ke Ignis melunak detik demi detik.

"Lihatlah apa yang kau hadapi, Light," ucap Ignis. "Dia hanya menggunakanmu sebagai pengganti Stella untuk sementara. Mungkin kau istimewa, karena kau wanita kedua yang membuatnya terpesona. Tetapi wanita utama yang ia cintai tetaplah Stella."

Mulut Lightning terkatup oleh kalimat terakhir itu.

Suasana berubah sunyi. Kegaduhan tadi mereda secepat kemunculannya.

"Aku tahu, ucapanku ini sedikit keterlaluan," tukas Ignis pelan. "Karena itu, aku minta maaf. Tetapi aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu untuk tidak gigih mempertahankan sebuah hubungan yang tidak jelas. Pada akhirnya, kau hanya akan tersakiti."

Ignis merasa, apa yang ia lakukan agak kejam. Tetapi tampaknya, nasihat itu menyadarkan Lightning. Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah, melepas sepatu dengan ekspresi wajah yang aneh – antara kaget sekaligus terpukul. Ignis memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya sendiri.

Malam itu, Lightning kembali diam mematung di atas ranjangnya sambil memandang ke luar. Mungkin, ia tengah merenungkan apa yang Ignis katakan. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan – rasa sadar ataupun kebencian – yang jelas, Ignis hanya melakukan itu demi kebaikannya.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"_Saya paham bahwa Anda menanggung beban yang berat. Dengan lemahnya kondisi Yang Mulia Raja saat ini, mau tak mau kita harus memikirkan kemungkinan penyerahan pangkat."_

"_Aku sudah menolak."_

"_Ya, Yang Mulia Raja sudah memberitahukannya kepada saya. Karena itulah saya ke sini. Untuk menasihati Anda."_

"_Setelah selesai bicara, Anda boleh keluar, Tuan-Perdana-Menteri."_

"_Hahaha, ya ya… itu yang selalu Anda ucapkan kalau sedang kesal. Tetapi Yang Mulia, ini menyangkut nasib Eden. Menyangkut kehidupan rakyat banyak."_

"_Teruskan."_

"_Saya telah berdiskusi dengan Yang Mulia Raja, dan saya mengakui kalau Anda memang masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi raja. Tetapi tidak ada salahnya Anda belajar mulai dari sekarang. Anda harus mengerti, Pangeran. Eden sedang bermasalah."_

"_Sudah selesai?"_

"_Belum, belum, ada satu hal lagi…" Perdana Menteri terbatuk sedikit. "Mengenai calon ratu… Raja menganjurkan kepada Anda untuk mencarinya dari sekarang. Anda mengerti maksud beliau."_

Noctis muncul secara tiba-tiba di akademi. Ia bermaksud mencari Ignis, tetapi sialnya, baru masuk saja ia sudah disambut segerombol prajurit junior yang menjerit histeris memanggilnya. Merasa risih, ia mempercepat langkah menuju kantor tempat ia dan kawan-kawannya biasa mengurus tugas.

Sayang, yang ia dapati hanya Prompto dan Gladiolus di sana.

Gladiolus tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya. "Hei, Sobat!"

"Di mana Ignis?" tanya Noctis langsung.

"Hah? Err… Ig, Ignis…"

"Dia tidak bertugas," jawab Prompto cepat. "Tidak perlu menemuinya. Percuma."

"Dia bersama Lightning, bukan?"

"Hei." Prompto menyambar tangan Noctis. "Jangan menghubunginya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau harus menjauhinya. Dia berbahaya – dia bisa memanfaatkanmu."

"Aku ingin mendengar penjelasan darinya langsung."

"Sekali licik tetap licik. Kau tidak tahu apa dia akan mengelabuimu sekali lagi atau tidak. Lagipula, kau juga belum lama mengenalnya."

"Kau juga belum lama mengenalnya kan? Ikut dia, sana! Jernihkan pikiranmu itu supaya tidak terus mengisi otakmu dengan pikiran negatif!" seru Gladiolus.

Prompto tertawa tidak percaya. Ia pandangi kedua kawannya bergantian.

"Kalian sudah diracuni gadis itu. Saking butanya, kalian sampai mengatai teman kalian sendiri…"

"Aku yang membawanya," sela Noctis. "Aku yang menyelamatkan Lightning duluan. Jadi ini tidak sepenuhnya salahnya."

"Ayolah, Promp! Bukannya aku sedang memihak, tetapi memang kita tidak patut menuduhnya sembarangan tanpa penjelasan apa-apa."

Prompto menatap tajam ke arah Gladiolus. Matanya ganti memandangi Noctis – kali ini tatapan penuh amarah.

"Kau menyukainya?" sahut Prompto. "Lebih dari Stella?"

Noctis balas menatap Prompto, sambil menyandarkan satu tangannya di pinggir meja. Tetapi, tatapannya mencerminkan keraguan sekaligus rasa penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Terdengar suara desis panjang dari mulut Prompto. Wajahnya berubah jadi merah padam.

Ia menggeram marah seraya melayangkan sebuah pukulan.

PRAAAK! Noctis terhempas ke atas meja kerja Ignis. Untung saja Gladiolus berhasil menyeretnya menghindar. Tetapi belum sampai di situ, Prompto sudah kembali menerjangnya.

Noctis menghindar secepat kilat – tidak sampai satu detik. Ia melompat ke belakang meja dan menahan tangan Prompto.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" teriaknya. "Adikku menderita entah di mana, tetapi kau malah sibuk bersama gadis tengik itu. Kau pantas mati – kau betul-betul pantas mati…"

Gladiolus menggaruk kepala saking paniknya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu, mendapati anak-anak junior tengah sibuk berkerumun mengintip kejadian itu. Dengan nada jengkel, ia minta beberapa staf yang berdiri melongo di dalam kantor untuk segera mengurus mereka.

Prompto melompati meja dan menerjang Noctis lagi. Dengan tangkas, sang pangeran berhasil menangkis seluruh serangannya – namun tanpa balas menyerang. Keadaan kantor semakin tidak karuan. Semua berkas penting, buku-buku dan peralatan tulis berceceran di lantai.

"Ini tempat umum, Promp! Jangan berkelahi begitu – memalukan!" seru Gladiolus.

"Aku tidak peduli!" teriak Prompto. "Kau… kukira _dia_ yang mulai duluan. Kukira kau hanya dikelabui. Tetapi rupanya kau sendiri yang memulai semua ini. Bagus…!"

Braaak! Sebuah meja kaca tumbang dan langsung pecah ditendang Prompto. Noctis berdiri di depan pintu – sengaja tanpa ancang-ancang. Dengan kecepatan penuh, Prompto melesat ke arahnya, lalu tanpa ragu-ragu meninju dagu Noctis.

Ia terhempas hingga terdorong keluar dari pintu. Prajurit-prajurit yang bergerombol di luar menjerit histeris.

"Prompto! Kau keterlaluan!" seru Gladiolus seraya membantu Noctis bangkit. "N, Noct – hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Noctis menghela napas seraya bangkit. Ia usap bibirnya yang berdarah karena dipukul. Tanpa memedulikan perhatian Gladiolus maupun orang-orang di sekitarnya, Noctis langsung menerobos kerumunan orang itu dan keluar dari gedung akademi.

Prompto berteriak geram. Ia banting lagi sebuah lemari kecil di samping pintu hingga tumbang dan pecah.

…

"_Ck, halo?!"_

"Kau kenapa, Glad?"

"_Huuh… maafkan aku. Aku sedang emosi_," desah Gladiolus, seperti baru mendapat masalah besar. _"Di saat yang penting kau justru tidak ada, Bung_."

"Kenapa?"

"_Sesuai dugaanmu… Prompto dan Noctis berkelahi. Masalah Lightning."_

Mata Ignis melebar. Ia perbaiki letak kacamatanya dengan hati-hati. Sesuatu yang ia sudah prediksi – tetapi tidak ia harapkan – ternyata benar-benar terjadi. Sejak awal ia sudah tahu masalahnya akan jadi begini.

Gladiolus berdeham. _"Halo?"_

"Aku punya masalah lebih besar di sini," tukas Ignis pelan. "Sejak pagi, aku sudah berkeliling ke berbagai tempat."

"_Hei hei, jangan bilang kau sedang membawa Light kencan."_

"Light kabur dari rumahku."

"_Apah?!"_

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Aku ingin yang seperti itu, Sayang."

"Ah, apa bagusnya. Aku bisa belikan cincin."

"Tetapi aku mau yang itu…! Hei, Kakak! Permisi, Kakak!"

Lightning, yang tengah terpaku melihat poster wisata kerajaan Hugin, lantas menoleh ke arah dua sejoli itu. Gadis berambut sebahu yang menyapanya spontan mundur. Tatapan mata Lightning jelas menunjukkan kalau ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Tetapi ia nekat untuk meneruskan pembicaraan.

"Benda itu – Kakak beli di mana?"

Lightning menunduk. Ia pandangi sejenak Sayap Malaikat yang tergenggam di tangannya. Sambil mendesah kesal, ia balik menatap kedua orang itu.

"Aduuh, itu cuma imitasi, Nana. Nanti aku akan belikan cincin berlian, lebih bagus!"

Lightning melirik pria itu. "Dari mana kau dapat pria tidak beradab ini?"

"Hah?" Nana terkejut. "Err, itu…"

"Didik dia lebih baik. Jangan merusak hidupmu dengan pria keparat."

Dengan wajah cemberut, Lightning tinggalkan sepasang kekasih itu dan langsung menyusul eskalator. Diselipkannya benda itu kembali ke saku gaun. Sepanjang hari ini, ia telah pergi ke berbagai tempat di kota; juga menghabiskan tiga jam di mal, berjalan-jalan dan mengamati orang berlalu-lalang. Tentu saja dengan penampilan berantakan begini: gaun hitam, sehelai kemeja putih yang tidak dikancing plus perban yang melilit sekujur tubuh.

Petang sudah hampir tiba. Rambut Lightning berayun tertiup angin ketika ia berjalan menyusuri emperan toko di luar mal. Tempat itu bagus, tetapi terlalu membosankan. Hanya toko buku, makanan, pakaian, mainan dan seterusnya. Tidak ada toko senjata – tempat favorit Lightning semasa dulu di Bodhum.

Vittorio Street menguning ditimpa cahaya keemasan dari arah timur yang mulai meredup seiring kepergian sore. Di jalur barat persimpangan itu – tepat di samping lampu merah – berdirilah Lightning yang diam memandangi kesibukan memperbaiki jalan dan kawanan polisi yang mengatur lalu lintas. Ditariknya sedikit kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, supaya tidak terlepas. Kemudian, tanpa berniat menuruti arahan lampu jalan, Lightning langsung menyeberang dan tiba di jalur timur tidak sampai satu menit.

"Hei, Nona." Seorang pemuda berseragam besi dan memakai syal merah hitam menghampiri Lightning. Rambutnya berwarna merah kecokelatan dan agak panjang, sementara tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Lightning. Ia mendatangi Lightning dan memasang ekspresi tegas.

"Kau lihat lampu jalan itu?"

"Tidak."

Pemuda itu mengernyit. "Kau tidak takut mati ya? Kendaraan sedang lewat, kau tidak bisa menyeberang sembarangan. Bisa-bisa kau mati muda."

Lightning terus memandanginya. "Ya. Lalu?"

"Lain kali patuhi peraturan jalan. Sekali lagi kutemukan kau seperti itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan menangkapmu. Mengerti?"

Tanpa basa-basi, pemuda itu meninggalkan Lightning dan kembali ke dekat lampu jalan. Ia masih muda sekali sepertinya – lebih muda dari Lightning, malah. Sekilas, Lightning teringat seseorang dari masa lalunya… Hope Estheim.

Entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Dan entah bagaimana juga keadaan Serah, Noel, Snow, Lebreau dan seluruh orang di Cocoon. Sejujurnya, ia sudah begitu kewalahan mengurus Caius dan kekacauan di Eden – ditambah lagi dengan Cocoon dan Pulse yang nasibnya mengambang sekarang. Ia lelah mengakui kalau jauh di luar sana, ada satu dunia lagi yang harus ia cemaskan.

Lightning berjalan dan terus berjalan, meninggalkan Vittorio Street dan gedung pertokoan yang masih dalam proses perbaikan. Ia melewati sebuah toko gaun pengantin.

Dari balik jendela kaca, Lightning bisa melihat beberapa pelayan tengah mengerubungi sepasang calon pengantin. Yang pria memakai tuxedo warna putih, sementara yang wanita memakai gaun pengantin berlengan kembung, dengan hiasan mahkota mawar putih di rambutnya. Salah satu gaun ternorak yang pernah dilihat Lightning. Tetapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya – melainkan kedua pasangan itu.

Mereka tampak bahagia. Sangat bahagia dan dimabuk cinta. Bagaimana rasanya seperti itu, tanya Lightning dalam hati.

Ia merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan Sayap Malaikat pemberian Noctis. Perlahan, ia genggam benda itu sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya di bawah dagu. Memejamkan mata sejenak dan menghela napas.

"_Seperti inikah rasanya bahagia? Apakah ini cinta sejati yang orang maksud?_

_Tetapi tidak ada yang kurasakan. Hanya perih, perih dan luka. Mengapa… Apa yang salah denganku?"_

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Noctis betul-betul tidak kuat minum. Baru satu kaleng saja, ia sudah cukup mabuk. Sambil menggeram kesal, ia buang minuman kaleng itu ke jalan. Dengan langkah terseret-seret, ia keluar dari padang bunga itu dan masuk ke mobilnya.

Sambil mendesah lelah, ia sandarkan kepalanya pada kemudi. Pikirannya terasa berat sekali. Kata orang, minum anggur bisa menyelesaikan masalah. Tetapi malah sebaliknya, sekarang perasaannya semakin tidak karuan.

Tit, tit, tit. Ponsel di laci mobil berbunyi.

Noctis mengerutkan dahi melihat 32 _missed calls_ dan 17 pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Ia muak, dan ia sedang tidak mau melayani urusan apapun. Dengan kesal dicabutnya baterai ponsel itu, dihempaskannya ke laci mobil – lalu dibantingnya dengan keras tutup laci mobil sampai membuat satu mobil bergetar.

Ia menyalakan mobil dan mengemudi kembali ke Herodia. Jalan menuju padang bunga sangat gelap. Untung saja sepi, sehingga meski Noctis berbelok ke kanan dan kekiri sesuka hati, tidak akan ada yang terkena bahaya – selain dirinya sendiri, tentu saja. Ia mendesah sekali lagi sambil terus menggenggam kemudi.

Malam sudah cukup larut. Seharusnya Noctis pulang ke istana, tetapi entah mengapa, sekarang ia tidak ingin pulang. Ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Tempat di mana ia bisa melepaskan segala kepenatan yang mengusiknya.

…

"_Ignis? Halo?" _Gladiolus menggerutu dari seberang telepon. _"Sudah hujan di sini! Tambah sulit jadinya. Aduuh…"_

"Aku sudah mencarinya di semua rumah sakit, tetapi tidak ada yang melihat Lightning. Percuma."

"_Muiiiin, bisa mati aku. Kita lapor polisi saja, kalau begitu."_

"Glad, aku polisi."

"_Ck, aduh, lihatlah. Pikiranku mulai tidak waras," _keluh Gladiolus. _"Bagaimana ini? Hujannya deras sekali, tambah susah. Atap mobilku bisa bocor lama-lama. Bagaimana kalau dilanjutkan besok?"_

"Istirahatlah, aku akan lanjut mencarinya."

"_Ignis…"_

"Tidak apa. Ini tanggung jawabku. Aku harus menemukannya."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"_Kau orang yang tidak religius, ya."_

_Teguran Stella menusuk sekali. Bukan main malunya Noctis, apalagi kalimat itu terdengar oleh beberapa orang – meski yah, mereka memang tidak mengenali Stella dan Noctis._

_Malam itu, sehari menjelang ulangtahun Stella, mereka berdua menuju ke kuil untuk memanjatkan doa. Keluarga Stella memang punya kebiasaan untuk mengadakan upacara doa dan membawa persembahan bunga setiap hari-hari penting. Acara itupun sudah digelar tadi siang. Tetapi malam itu, ia mengulanginya khusus bersama Noctis._

_Dalam pelukannya, merekah seikat penuh bunga aster dan anggrek ungu. Bunga-bunga itu tampak cantik, sama cantiknya dengan wajah Stella yang diterangi lilin besar dalam genggaman Noctis. Diam-diam, ia tersenyum menatap ekspresi kekasihnya yang anggun._

_Mereka tiba di hadapan altar bunda tempat lukisan Muin terpajang, di mana ratusan ikat bunga lain melingkarinya dan menimbulkan aroma yang begitu sedap. Stella meletakkan bunganya di antara bunga-bunga tersebut. Ia kembali berdiri berdampingan dengan Noctis – sebelum kemudian berlutut serentak dengannya. Ia lekatkan kedua jempol, telunjuk dan kelingkingnya, kemudian memejamkan mata dan berdoa._

"_Banyak penderitaan yang harus dialami oleh manusia di dunia, Noctis," ucap Stella waktu itu. "Terkadang, kita merasa putus asa menghadapi masalah dan memutuskan untuk melupakannya dengan cara dan di tempat yang tidak semestinya. Tetapi, aku lebih memilih ke kuil. Aku bisa berdoa kepada Muin, bicara layaknya anak dan ibu."_

"_Berdoa bukan berarti permintaanmu pasti terkabul," lanjutnya. "Kau hanya memohon apa yang kau inginkan. Selebihnya, terserah kepada takdir."_

"_Lakukan sesering mungkin, Noctis. Kau akan merasa lebih baik."_

Noctis menggenggam penyangga lilin itu dengan gemetar. Ia berjalan menerobos kegelapan kuil tanpa memedulikan suara hujan dan petir yang amat ribut di luar. Kristal pendar di dinding-dinding kuil meredup, tidak mampu menerangi aula kuil yang sudah gelap gulita bak rumah hantu. Hanya lukisan Etro di tengah ruangan yang mampu bersinar cukup terang. Dan lilin di tangan Noctis, tentunya.

Ia berlutut dan meletakkan lilin kecil itu. Ditatapnya lukisan Muin, sebelum perlahan memejamkan mata.

…

"Ke mana kita akan pergi?"

Caius menurunkan dagunya sedikit. "Ke suatu tempat."

"Wajahmu serius sekali," komentar Stella sambil terus mengikutinya. Lorong gua itu hanya diterangi oleh obor di tangan Caius, sehingga sulit sekali melihat apa yang ada di ujung lorong. Walaupun begitu, tinggal begitu lama di tempat tersebut membuat Stella mulai terbiasa dengan situasi yang gelap.

Caius membawa pedang besar dalam genggamannya. Pikir Stella, bahkan Noctis sekalipun tidak memiliki pedang sebesar itu. Yang lebih hebatnya lagi, langkah Caius jauh lebih cepat dibanding Stella yang tidak membawa apapun. Sesekali ia tertinggal beberapa meter – tetapi Caius dengan sabar menunggunya hingga berhasil menyusul.

Ia seolah memerhatikan Stella. Memang tidak ada tanda-tanda khusus. Hanya saja, Stella merasa terlindung di dekatnya. Ia memberikan kehangatan yang belum pernah Stella rasakan pada siapapun – bahkan kedua orangtuanya. Ekspresi wajah yang cemberut itu pasti bukan kepribadian aslinya.

Tiba-tiba, tempat itu bertambah terang. Udara terasa lebih segar daripada tadi – lalu Stella pun menyadari, mereka berdua telah tiba di sebuah ruangan besar. Langit-langitnya menjulang hingga tiga puluh kaki di atas kepala Stella – tetapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, terdapat sebuah lingkaran marmer di atas lantai – berselimutkan kabut biru yang berkilau-kilau dan menjulang hingga ke langit-langit gua. Stella belum pernah melihatnya.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain Yeul, yang berdiri di dekat lantai bulat dari marmer itu – seolah sudah memprediksikan kedatangan mereka. Atau memang ini sudah direncanakan? Stella tidak tahu – yang jelas, ekspresi wajah gadis itu begitu menakutkan.

Caius meringis kesakitan.

"Ada apa?" Stella cepat-cepat menghampirinya. "Lukamu…"

"Stella," ucap Caius dengan napas terengah-engah, "d… dengarkan aku baik-baik."

"Kau benar-benar siap, Caius?" tanya Yeul dengan nada sadis.

Mata Stella berkedip. Ia kembali memandangi Caius – menunggunya untuk mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Akan kulakukan sebelum pikiranku berubah."

"Ada apa, Caius?"

"Stella… kau telah lama ada di tempat ini," ucap Caius pelan. "Aku minta maaf… telah melakukan banyak kesalahan."

"Tidak seperti itu. Situasi hidupmu – dan tidak keberuntungan, itu yang…"

"Bagaimanapun, semua telah terjadi. Alasan-alasan itu… semua sudah tidak berguna."

Caius menarik pedangnya, lalu dengan keras menancapkan pedang tersebut ke lantai gua. Mata Stella terbelalak ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di jantungnya.

Sebuah tali biru yang bercahaya menyembul keluar dari jantungnya. Perlahan, tali tersebut bergeliat seperti ular dan bergabung dengan tali biru yang melayang keluar dari jantung Caius. Rasanya begitu sesak dan pedih hingga pandangan mata Stella sedikit kabur.

_Apa yang… apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

Caius mencabut pedangnya dari lantai gua. Dengan geraman dan ayunan yang keras, pedang itu melesat dan memotong sempurna tali biru bercahaya itu. Stella tersentak – tubuhnya terhempas hingga ke belakang. Seluruh pembuluh darahnya berdenyut keras dan menimbulkan rasa melilit yang tidak karuan di sekujur tangan dan kakinya. Namun, rasa sakit itu hilang beberapa puluh detik kemudian.

"Caius…!"

"Yeul…" sahut pria itu. "Tolong… antarkan dia kembali."

Stella tergagap. "A… apa…"

Belum sempat ucapannya selesai, Yeul datang dan menarik Stella bangkit. Gadis itu menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, lalu dengan setengah menyeret membawanya ke labirin tempat asap biru tadi berkepul. Ia mulai panik.

"Caius, apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

"Maafkan aku karena telah berbuat salah," ucap Caius. "Seharusnya dari awal aku sadar, aku sudah kehabisan harapan."

"Apa… apa maksudmu…"

"Kau mengatakan… kau yakin aku tidak akan pernah menghancurkan duniamu." Caius tersenyum. "Sepertinya itu tepat. Aku tidak akan pernah berhasil – sebab memang… aku tidak ditakdirkan kembali ke duniaku."

Perasaan Stella semakin kacau ketika Caius mengayunkan pedangnya beberapa kali. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia menoleh dan balik menggenggam tangan Yeul.

"Yeul, cepat… Kau, kau harus menghalanginya…"

"Bunibvelze telah menurunkan titahnya. Tidak ada yang tersisa bagi Caius di sini selain kematian," sahut Yeul. "Stella Nox Fleuret, kau juga sudah tidak berguna lagi…"

"Kau tidak mungkin seri…"

Napas Stella tertahan ketika tubuhnya terdorong hingga ke dalam labirin. Tubuhnya mulai terasa aneh – ringan, seperti akan ikut melayang bersama asap-asap itu. Pandangan matanya beralih ke arah Caius.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak, Caius… kau tidak bisa putus harapan…"

"Kembalilah ke kehidupanmu sebelumnya, dan lanjutkan hidupmu."

"Tidak, tidak…"

Caius menggeram sambil mengayunkan pedangnya sekali lagi. Dalam sekejap, ia membalikkan pedang tersebut dan – jraaats! menusuk jantungnya hingga menembus kulit punggung.

Stella menjerit histeris. Sebelum ia sempat menghampiri Caius, tubuhnya melebur menjadi debu dan hilang dalam sekejap. Labirin itu bersinar terang.

Caius melepaskan pedangnya dan tumbang ke lantai. Dari luka di punggungnya, menyembul asap ungu yang banyak dan membentuk wujud aneh. Terdengar suara geraman yang tinggi ketika asap itu semakin tinggi dan besar.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Lilin kecil yang dibawa Noctis telah meredup, menyisakan aroma bunga sakura yang sedikit memabukkan. Tetapi Noctis masih memejamkan mata, konsentrasi berdoa di hadapan lukisan Muin.

Lalu tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya biru muncul dan berputar-putar ke atas. Mata Noctis spontan terbuka. Ia cepat-cepat berdiri dan mundur melihat apa yang muncul di hadapannya. Cahaya biru itu semakin bersinar, menimbulkan kerlap-kerlip seperti debu kristal yang beterbangan di udara. Suara desisan dari cahaya itu mengalahkan bunyi hujan dan petir di luar.

Apa lagi ini? Caius mengirim pasukan monster lagi? Tidak tinggal diam, Noctis segera mengayunkan tangan dan mengeluarkan dua pedang sekaligus.

Namun, perasaan waswas itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Ia menatap gadis itu. Rambutnya yang pirang; gaun putihnya; dan mata violet yang familiar itu… Baik Noctis maupun gadis itu sama-sama terpana, seperti sedang menghadapi iblis. Untuk sesaat, bahkan Noctis mengira itu adalah halusinasi. Atau permainan ilusi. Efek _magic_ sejenis monster. Semacamnya.

Tetapi pikirannya berubah ketika mendengar suara Stella.

"N… Noctis?" Stella menuruni altar. "Noctis…? I… itu kau?"

Noctis terpana.

"Itu… benar-benar kau…" ucap Stella gemetar. "Astaga… hanya mimpi, pasti hanya mimpi…"

"Stella…"

"Tidak, tidak mungkin…" Stella menangis. "Noctis… kau benar-benar Noctis, kan…"

Noctis menghampiri Stella perlahan. Ia ulurkan tangannya yang dingin karena terkejut. Merasa ragu, kalau semua ini bukan mimpi.

Tetapi ketika tangan Stella menyentuh tangannya, ia terkesima.

"Stella… benar-benar kau."

"Aku kembali…" Stella menyentuh pipi Noctis dengan sebelah tangan. "Aku benar-benar kembali…"

Suara tangisannya bertambah keras – dan dengan penuh rindu, ia menghambur dalam pelukan pria di hadapannya.

Noctis masih tidak percaya ketika menyentuh punggung Stella, juga merasakan aroma rambutnya yang khas. Stella terus menangis hingga tubuhnya terguncang. Ia kembali – ia betul-betul sudah kembali. Wanita yang ia cintai. Calon _ratu_nya.

Tetapi mengapa… tiba-tiba wajah Lightning terlintas di pikirannya?

"Noctis… pangeranku…"

Lightning mengelus wajah Noctis. Lagi-lagi, ia tampak cantik dalam gaun merah muda berlengan panjang - lengkap dengan kalung kristal-hitam serta gelang lengan dari emas putih, dua benda pertanda kebesaran ratu Eden. Pada kepalanya, tersemat mahkota besar berhias berlian dan batu mulia.

Noctis tidak sanggup menahan air mata. Aroma sakura telah membuatnya mabuk.

Ia mendekat – lantas mencium lembut bibir Stella.

…

Traak. Sayap Malaikat itu terjatuh dari tangan Lightning.

Ia terpaku. Nyawanya seakan-akan baru dihisap keluar.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

_**To be continued.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Stain of The Goddess

**Hello readers ** ** thanks for the R & R! Tuh kan apa saia bilang, chapter selain kelipatan 3 pasti cepat banget selesainya, ga ada WB. Hihihi aneh bin ajaib!**

**Saia menulis adegan awal di chapter ini sambil dengerin Zanarkand Night, fans FF tau dong ya? Jadi kalo pengen lebih menghayati adegan tersebut ***cia elah bahasanya, menghayati!* **maka dengarkanlah. Dijamin adegan itu bakal meresap ke hati kalian. Chapter kali ini juga bakal sedikit "keras", cuz u know lah, keadaannya mulai memanas. Jangan ditiru di rumah, atau rasakan akibatnya ditabok orangtua ***ditimpuk gada*

**Akhir kata, selamat membaca. Jangan pelit utk kasih review, bermurah hatilah kawan-kawan.. cuz orang yang murah hati banyak rezeki ***si author ni makin hari makin penjilat nggak sih?* *kabur*

_**Chapter 7 : Stain of The Goddess**_

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Noctis memejamkan mata selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menyelesaikan ciuman itu. Aneh, ia tidak merasakan sensasi mawar di lidahnya. Yang ada hanya aroma vanilla yang, meskipun sangat familiar, namun tidak ia harapkan.

Matanya baru terbuka ketika Stella menangkupkan tangan ke kedua pipinya. Ia tersenyum anggun – tangannya yang halus membelai wajah Noctis. Tetapi tiba-tiba, Noctis merasa marah dan tertipu. Sesaat yang lalu, yang dilihatnya adalah Lightning, _bukan_ Stella. Mengapa sekarang pikirannya begitu kacau? Mengapa tiba-tiba, ia dibayangi seribu satu penyesalan? Mengapa tiba-tiba, ia begitu menginginkan gadis yang telah mengkhianatinya itu? Dan mengapa sekarang ia merasa begitu marah dan ingin mengutuk fantasi memilukan yang telah memperdayainya?

"Kau baik-baik saja selama ini?"

Noctis enggan menjawab. Ia masih tenggelam dalam kebingungan.

"Kau bertambah kurus. Aku sudah pernah memberitahumu 'kan, kau adalah raja dan kau butuh badan yang sehat untuk menjaga rakyatmu kelak…"

"Lightning…! Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana!"

Noctis dan Stella serentak menoleh.

Mata Noctis terbelalak – warna biru-api irisnya langsung berubah menjadi ungu. Dua puluh langkah darinya, tepat di antara dua pilar raksasa yang menopang teras kuil, tampaklah sesosok bayangan berkemeja putih yang berdiri layu seperti kehabisan semangat hidup. Petir menyambar sekali lagi, sehingga Noctis bisa menangkap jelas wajahnya serta wajah seseorang yang kemudian menyusul dari belakang.

Stella tersenyum senang dan tanpa pikir panjang menarik Noctis ke arah mereka. Larinya begitu cepat – Noctis tidak sanggup melawan. Tangannya yang hangat tiba-tiba menjadi dingin oleh keringat dan udara yang meresap masuk lewat celah-celah kulitnya. Meski demikian, Stella tidak menyadari itu dan justru semakin mempercepat larinya.

"Ignis!"

Pria berkacamata itu melepaskan payung dalam pegangannya. "Ste…"

Ucapan Ignis terputus begitu gadis pirang itu menghambur dalam pelukannya. Ia tersenyum gembira dan mengeratkan pelukannya – merasa kebahagiaannya membumbung hingga langit ketujuh.

Tetapi dua orang di samping mereka terdiam, tidak ubahnya baru mendengar sebuah berita kematian. Noctis menatap Lightning, demikian sebaliknya – namun tidak ada aura lain dalam tatapan Lightning, selain amarah, kekecewaan dan rasa terkhianati. Aura itu begitu tidak terduga – dalam dan menusuk, hingga menyesakkan napas Noctis.

Noctis baru akan bicara ketika Lightning menyambar benda berkilau yang jatuh tadi.

"Bagaimana…" Ignis melepas pelukan Stella. "Kapan kau…"

"Baru saja. Dan aku menemukan Noctis tepat di hadapanku, apakah kau percaya?" Stella menangis gembira dan kembali merangkul tangan Noctis. "Ini seperti mimpi. Tidak, ini kenyataan. Dan mimpi buruk yang kualami baru saja berakhir."

"Kau lari dari Caius?"

Stella menoleh ke arah Lightning dengan ekspresi heran. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis itu, tetapi mengapa ia tahu soal Caius?

"Jawab saja."

"Caius…" Stella menarik napas dengan ragu. "Dia… dia sudah mati."

Noctis dan Ignis serentak mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Stella. Tetapi mata Stella tidak berkedip dan terus memerhatikan Lightning.

"Bagus… kalau begitu," ucap Lightning, wajahnya tersamarkan di tengah kegelapan. "Caius telah mati. Semua selesai."

"Lightning, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ignis. "Kau basah kuyup. Ayo kita pulang."

"Tunggu."

Lightning maju beberapa langkah dan menarik pergelangan tangan Stella. Ia selipkan sebuah benda berkilau ke dalam genggamannya.

"Kau akan berulangtahun beberapa hari lagi, Nona Fleuret," bisiknya lemah. "Ini bukan hadiah dariku – tetapi setidaknya, barang ini kembali ke orang yang sepatutnya memilikinya." Lightning melepas tangan Stella sembari mendesah. "Salam kenal, dan sampai jumpa."

"Lightning – itu namamu?" ucap Stella. "Caius selalu ingin mengalahkanmu."

Lightning menatapnya dengan sinis, tanpa memberi jawaban. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, matanya beralih ke arah Noctis yang masih terpaku tidak percaya melihat apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Beberapa detik yang sunyi berlalu sebelum sebuah senyum merekah di wajah Lightning.

"Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang bahagia. Selamat."

"Lightning!" Ignis menyambar payungnya dan langsung menyusul langkah Lightning menjauhi pasangan kekasih itu. Bayangan Lightning yang samar lenyap sedikit demi sedikit bersama Ignis.

"Apa ini?" ucap Stella ragu, seraya mengangkat benda yang diberikan Lightning. "Sayap malaikat… dari emas putih dan berlian. Indah sekali."

…

"Light." Ignis masuk ke mobil. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jalan."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Katakan apa yang terjadi. Aku tahu ada yang salah."

"Ignis, _tolong_. Bawa aku pulang sebelum mulutku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang lebih brengsek lagi."

Ignis memandangi Lightning beberapa saat. Matanya tidak berkedip memerhatikan bulir-bulir air mata di pipinya yang terus menetes. Apakah itu air hujan, ataukah air mata? Sulit ditebak, sebab yang tampak di wajahnya justru sebuah ekspresi datar yang tidak menyiratkan makna apa-apa. Siapa yang bertindak demikian jahat hingga membuatnya tidak mampu mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasakan – bahkan kesedihan dan kemarahan sekalipun?

"Lightning."

"Aku masih hidup. Tenang saja," jawab Lightning. "Jalan."

Akhirnya, sambil mendesah putus asa, Ignis menganggukkan kepala dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di kemudi. Ditemani suara hujan yang lebat serta suasana yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, mereka kembali ke rumah Ignis. Lightning sama sekali tidak bicara selama perjalanan – ia menyandarkan kepala pada tangan kanannya yang ditopang jendela, sama sekali tanpa ekspresi. Sesekali ia memejamkan mata dan menghela napas – tetapi Ignis tidak tahu, apakah itu karena ia lelah atau hal lain.

"Ignis," bisik Lightning tiba-tiba. "Di sini ada bar?"

"Bar? Kau ingin minum?" Ignis menggeleng tegas. "Tidak boleh."

"Antarkan aku ke bar…"

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang membuatmu sedih atau marah, katakan kepadaku. Aku bisa membantumu."

"Kalau memang tidak ingin mengantarku, bilang saja. Turunkan aku di manapun kau mau. Aku bukan siapa-siapa – kau tidak perlu cemas."

"Light, kau tidak seharusnya…"

"Tidak sopan? Baik, maaf. Turunkan aku. Sekarang."

Ignis merengut kesal. "Baik, baik. Aku antar. Tapi kau tidak boleh minum terlalu banyak, mengerti?"

…

Ignis sudah tahu karakter Lightning sejak awal ia merawatnya. Tidak seharusnya ia memercayai gadis itu dan memenuhi permintaannya begitu saja.

Lightning seperti orang sakit jiwa. Dua botol ia teguk sampai habis – dan sekarang, ia duduk di samping Ignis sambil bertopang dagu. Wajahnya memerah, ekspresinya tetap datar – tetapi ia jelas tengah memikirkan sesuatu saat mengamati pantulan dirinya sendiri pada botol arak.

"Dua botol sudah sangat kelewatan. Ayo kita pulang."

Lightning tidak menjawab. Ia memutar-mutar botol arak yang kosong sambil terus memerhatikan pantulan dirinya. Perlahan, ia tersenyum sendiri. Seperti orang gila.

Tidak, ia memang sudah gila.

"Ayo pulang," ucap Ignis sambil menarik tangannya.

"Lepaskan," ucap Lightning dengan nada manja. "Lihatlah wajah orang brengsek ini. Ini, yang katanya wanita kotor itu…"

"Berhenti beromong kosong. Kau tidak seperti itu."

"Dia bilang aku pengertian," oceh Lightning santai, sambil terus bertopang dagu. "Aku tidak memintanya – dia menciumku duluan. Dia terus mencoba menciumku… Dia bahkan sekamar denganku…" Lightning mengerutkan dahi sambil tersenyum kecut. "Harusnya dia bercinta denganku juga… jadi dia bisa mengataiku _wanita kotor yang sempurna_."

Tiba-tiba Lightning cegukan. Ignis sedikit panik – ia menarik bahu Lightning dan langsung meminumkan air putih, supaya cegukannya segera menghilang. Lightning tidak melawan – ia malah mendekat dan bersandar pada tubuh Ignis.

"Aku, yang belajar menjadi prajurit sejak muda, sekarang berubah menjadi seorang…"

"Stop." Ignis menutup mulut Lightning dengan tangannya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Bocah Kacamata!" umpat Lightning pelan. "Kau… dengarkan kata-kataku. Aku tidak memintamu memberikan interupsi…"

"Tubuhmu panas. Kau sudah demam, Light. Jangan minum lagi. Kali ini aku memohon – aku tidak memerintahmu, aku bersumpah."

"Apa itu bisa membuatku cepat mati?" sahut Lightning. "Bagus… bagus, kalau begitu."

"Light…"

Lightning mengangkat botol yang dipegangnya dan langsung menghempaskannya ke lantai. Para preman dan wanita jalang yang sejak tadi berkeluyuran di bar langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya sebentar. Ignis sedikit panik dan terpaksa menganggukkan kepala, meminta maaf – namun Lightning semakin liar. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Ignis.

"Wahai kau, bocah Caelum sialan…" ucapnya ke telinga Ignis, dengan penuh kedengkian. "Kau membuat seorang prajurit baik-baik dari Bodhum menjadi wanita hina dengan pesona dan sihir cintamu yang memuakkan itu. Selamat… bocah tengik."

Tangan Ignis gemetar menghirup bau arak yang diembuskan Lightning. Ia menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung Ignis, memejamkan mata dengan penuh perasaan dan terus mengelus lehernya. Namun, senyumnya yang manis perlahan memudar ketika ia roboh dan pingsan tepat dalam pelukan pria itu.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Ayah!"

"St… Stella…"

Pagi itu, Herodia dihebohkan dengan berita kembalinya Stella. Semua _channel_ televisi – bahkan beberapa _channel _internasional – menayangkan berita yang sama, tentang kembalinya sang putri penasihat setelah diculik oleh makhluk tidak dikenal. Beberapa di antara media itu bahkan berusaha mengincar Noctis untuk dimintai keterangan (mereka sebenarnya tidak tahu Stella dan Noctis bertemu di tempat yang sama). Pagi itu, sesuai dugaan, Mirry Pry telah menanti di depan rumah sakit tempat Gregory dirawat untuk mengorek informasi yang bisa dijadikan gosip. Ia terus menekankan bahwa Noctis diduga kuat berada di dalam rumah sakit itu bersama Stella dan kawan-kawan – meski berkali-kali rumah sakit menyangkal hal itu. Tetapi kau tahu, gosip tetaplah gosip.

"Ayah, aku tidak tahu lukamu separah ini…"

Bibir Gregory gemetar. Ia ingin mengucapkan kalimat yang panjang sekali – bahwa ia begitu mencemaskan Stella dan bahagia karena putrinya telah kembali, juga bahwa Stella tidak perlu mencemaskan dirinya – tetapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk sekadar membantunya bicara. Dengan penuh pengertian, Stella membelai rambut ayahnya dan berbisik lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tenang, Ayah. Semua kejadian buruk ini sudah berlalu," ucap Stella. "Aku mengerti, Ayah ingin tahu lebih banyak. Tetapi ini terlalu rumit – dan aku sama sekali tidak mau mengungkitnya lagi."

"Yang penting Stella sudah kembali," tambah Prompto ceria. Stella tersenyum bahagia dan kembali memeluk sang kakak untuk kesekian kalinya.

Di mulut pintu, tampak Noctis dan Gladiolus beserta beberapa orang _bodyguard_ tengah menunggu. Kelihatan sekali Gregory tidak senang dengan kehadiran sang pangeran – begitu juga Prompto; ia belum melupakan perkelahian mereka semalam – namun, suasana tegang itu sama sekali tidak berarti dibandingkan kegembiraan yang ditebarkan sang putri penasihat.

"Aku ingin sekali…"

"Ayah sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali," ujar Stella manja. "Tidak perlu repot, Ayah. Sekarang Ayah istirahat dulu…"

"Promp," panggil Gladiolus. "Kemari."

Prompto mendengus sembari menyilangkan tangannya, dan – tanpa berniat membuang waktu – meninggalkan adiknya dan sang ayah berbincang-bincang. Ia ikuti Gladiolus dan Noctis keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Gladiolus berkacak pinggang, mengernyitkan dahi melihat tingkah kedua kawannya. Yang satu tampak gusar dan terus menggaruk kepalanya yang entah tidak gatal atau memang sudah diserang kutu – yang satu lagi, seperti biasa, merengut seakan seluruh hal di dunia ini membuatnya muak. Tetapi Gladiolus memutuskan, ia tidak boleh diam terus.

"Kita di ujung lorong, jadi suara kita tidak akan terdengar Stella," jelas Gladiolus. "Sekarang, Kawan, bila kalian tidak keberatan…"

"Kau pikir aku akan berdamai dengannya?" sahut Prompto. Sikapnya yang ceria saat di kamar rawat lenyap tidak berbekas. "Segampang itu masalahnya, menurutmu?"

"Hei, aku bahkan belum bicara…"

"Apa maumu?" ucap Noctis dingin.

"Keinginanku mudah saja, kau berpisah dari adikku," jawab Prompto tegas. "Kau telah berselingkuh di belakangnya, diam-diam. Kau tidak pantas bersamanya – ya, itu yang awalnya aku pikirkan. Tetapi kau lihat bagaimana bahagianya dia saat bisa menggandengmu lagi? Kau berharga baginya – apa kau sudah buta sampai tidak bisa lagi melihat itu?"

"Promp, bicaralah baik-baik," sela Gladiolus.

"Yah, sebenarnya semua sudah jelas. Tidak ada yang perlu kuterangkan," gumam Prompto. "Sekarang, jujur saja, aku masih malas meladenimu. Tetapi Stella masih sangat membutuhkanmu – dan aku tidak ingin dia sedih mendengar perkelahian kita – jadi kupikir masalah ini akan kurahasiakan, dan aku akan menenangkan diri untuk beberapa lama. _Kau_ sendiri, jernihkan pikiranmu. Aku tidak akan memberimu kesempatan jika otakmu masih belum waras. Jelas?"

Prompto menghentakkan kaki dan langsung pergi tanpa sedikitpun meninggalkan kesan ramah. Noctis baru saja akan ikut pergi ketika mendadak Gladiolus mencegatnya. Ia mendongak sebentar untuk memastikan kepergian Prompto, lalu ia menoleh dan menatap kawannya.

"Dengar, Noct. Semakin lama aku semakin bingung dengan kelakuanmu," gumamnya agak jengkel. "Apa… uuh, apa yang telah kau perbuat dengan Lightning?"

Napas Noctis tertahan. Tiba-tiba, kejadian semalam kembali berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Dan tatapan penuh kebencian dari Lightning – ia betul-betul tidak ingin mengingatnya, tetapi bayangan itu begitu segar tertanam dalam otaknya.

Gladiolus menepuk kedua bahu Noctis. "Hei."

"Aku…"

"Tidak apa, Kawan. Kita sudah lama berteman. Katakan apa saja yang ingin kau katakan, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

Noctis menyentuh dahinya dengan wajah putus asa. Ia mendesah.

"Aku tidak tahu harus minta tolong kepada siapa," bisik Noctis. "Aku menciumnya."

"Siapa? Kau mencium Light, atau…" Mulut Gladiolus menganga sebentar. Matanya terbelalak. "Oh, Noctis, jangan katakan…"

"Aku mencium Stella," jawab Noctis lemah. "Light… mungkin melihatnya."

"Kau yakin?!" Gladiolus menggeleng tidak percaya. "Oh, demi Muin…"

Noctis menutup kedua dahinya dengan tangan. Ia terduduk di lorong – semangat hidupnya meredup mengingat kejadian tersebut. Sementara itu, Gladiolus memasang wajah ngeri seolah-olah baru diserang hantu. Ia berjongkok untuk menunggu ucapan Noctis selanjutnya.

Tetapi sang pangeran tidak bicara.

"Aku bersumpah, Noct, kemarin adalah hari paling sial dalam hidupmu dan Lightning," ucapnya. "Sekarang Ignis tengah merawat Light. Dia minum banyak dan terkena demam tinggi."

Mata Noctis memancarkan api amarah. Ia sambar kerah baju Gladiolus.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Apa yang terjadi – mengapa Ignis nekat…"

"Semua karena kau!" Gladiolus menarik kerahnya lepas dari genggaman Noctis. "Kau tahu, Ignis sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia ikut pusing karena ulahmu."

"Apa yang… harus kulakukan?" tanya Noctis pelan.

"Yang kau lakukan pertama?" Alis Gladiolus terangkat. "Jangan mengunjunginya."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Kepala Lightning berdenyut begitu keras. Pembuluh darah di kepalanya melilit-lilit tidak karuan, sementara ususnya seakan dipelintir hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa gilanya. Sebentar-sebentar tubuhnya terasa panas hingga ia ingin menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya – tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, ia tenggelam lagi dalam tebalnya selimut akibat kedinginan.

"Sebentar, keluarkan kepalamu," bisik Ignis. "Sebentar saja."

Lightning sedikit tersentak saat Ignis membasuh kepalanya dengan handuk basah. Tetapi ia melakukannya dengan amat lembut, sehingga beberapa detik kemudian, Lightning kembali terlelap nyaman. Rasa sakit di kepalanya menghilang untuk beberapa saat, berganti dengan sensasi kehangatan yang menenangkan saraf-sarafnya. Tetapi, kehangatan itu tidak berlangsung lama – sebab beberapa saat kemudian, Lightning akan teringat kembali pada momen menyakitkan yang ia lihat kemarin, saat Noctis mencium Stella. Sekali lagi, Lightning merasa frustrasi, dan tiba-tiba, matanya akan terasa panas dan perih.

Ia pernah mencium Lightning dengan bibir itu. Ia pernah membisikkan kata-kata manis nan memabukkan lewat bibir itu. Tetapi sekarang, ia melihat sendiri bukti peringatan Ignis – bagaimana Noctis masih mencintai Stella dan bagaimana ia telah tertipu oleh cinta palsu yang ditawarkan Noctis. Demi Etro – takdir telah membuka matanya malam itu. Sekarang ia sadar, ia hanya persinggahan. Ia hanya orang pengisi kekosongan hati Noctis, tidak lebih dari itu.

Saat mata Lightning serasa semakin perih, tiba-tiba saja ia terbatuk. Ia bangkit dan bergegas turun dari ranjang. Satu tangannya menutup mulut, satu tangannya lagi meremas lambungnya yang serasa akan meledak.

"Uhuk uhuk…!"

"Lightning!" Ignis meninggalkan meja dapur dan segera menghampirinya. "Light? Ada apa, katakan…"

"Menjauh!" teriak Lightning. "Jangan mendekat… uhuk!"

Tangannya berguncang hebat sekali hingga tidak mampu menahan cairan bening yang ia semburkan dari mulut. Ia berlari tergesa-gesa – tetapi tidak menemukan kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan cairan di lambungnya. Cairan yang mengalir di sekitar tangannya menetes-netes mengenai piyama dan lantai, sementara wajahnya semakin membiru oleh rasa mual.

Tiba-tiba, Ignis menyambar lengan Lightning dan membawanya masuk ke toilet di kamar pribadinya. Ia tepuk punggung gadis itu – dan setelah terbatuk-batuk lagi, Lightning memuntahkan semua cairan yang sanggup ia muntahkan.

"Terus. Jangan ditahan, keluarkan semua," ucap Ignis. "Kau tunggu di sini."

Jawaban Lightning tidak terdengar di sela-sela muntahannya. Ia menghela napas tersengal-sengal, menunggu beberapa saat sebelum memuntahkan sisa cairan yang menyiksa kerongkongannya. Akhirnya, ia mundur beberapa langkah dan terduduk di lantai. Ujung matanya menyembulkan setetes air tanda kelelahan.

Ignis datang membawa segelas air hangat. Ia angkat sedikit leher Lightning sambil menuangkan air tersebut ke mulutnya. Rasa manis-asin yang menjijikkan membuat Lightning ingin sekali menyingkirkan gelas itu – tetapi gabungan rasa lapar dan haus yang amat mendadak mengalahkan perasaan tersebut. Setelah isinya habis, Lightning terbatuk-batuk dan terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

"Pergi…" bisik Lightning gemetar.

Ignis menghela napas. Suaranya bertambah pelan.

"Apa sesakit itu rasanya?"

Mata Lightning memerah. "Tidak usah bicara!"

"Apa rasanya seperti ingin mati saja?"

"Pergi! Kubilang, tinggalkan aku sendiri! Pergi…!"

"Apa yang kau rasakan, ungkapkan semua. Tangisilah, kalau perlu…"

"Tidak!"

"Sebuah perasaan negatif tidak baik ditahan. Kau harus membebaskannya! Jika kau terus memenjarakan perasaan semacam itu dalam hatimu, maka hidupmu akan lebih tersiksa lagi. Itulah kenapa manusia dianugerahi kemampuan menangis, Lightning…"

Ucapan Ignis terputus ketika jerit tangis Lightning meledak, pada akhirnya. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan duduk merapat. Menyembunyikan wajah, berusaha untuk tidak tampak lemah dan konyol. Tidak, ia _sudah_ tampak lemah dan konyol – ia _pasti_ ditertawai. Namun, Ignis menarik tangannya yang terlipat dan membungkuk, memeluk erat tubuh Lightning yang panas karena demam. Ia terus menangis tanpa henti – mengeluarkan semua kesedihan yang dipendamnya, entah karena kemarin, atau entah karena nasib malangnya di masa lalu.

"Ya, harus seperti ini," sahut Ignis dengan senyum getir. "Jangan keras kepala dan selalu menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Biarkan semua mengalir – kau punya hak atas itu."

Lightning menggertakkan gigi sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Ignis. Dahinya tertempel di dagu pria itu – sebab ia masih tidak berani mempertunjukkan wajahnya yang bengkak dan penuh air mata.

Namun demikian, sentuhan Ignis pada pipinya sudah cukup menunjukkan apa yang terjadi.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Tidak disangka, dua hari lagi Stellie sudah berusia 22 tahun," kata Prompto. "Rasanya baru kemarin kau menangis di halaman karena aku merebut bonekamu…"

"Itu benar," jawab Stella dengan tawa kecil. "Sampai sekarang juga Kakak belum berubah."

"Oh, tentu saja. Seorang Prompto tidak lekang dimakan zaman, betul 'kan Noctie?"

Noctis menjawab Prompto dengan sebuah dehaman kecil. Sambil tersenyum gembira, Stella mengelus lautan mawar putih yang mekar di taman miliknya. Rasanya sudah lebih dari seabad ia tidak bertemu dengan bunga-bunga kesukaannya itu. Ia gembira bisa meraba dan menghirup bunga-bunga itu lagi.

"Aku ingin mengundang kawan-kawan dari luar kerajaan serta beberapa teman kita." Stella tersenyum anggun. "Kau harus jadi pasangan dansaku, Noctis."

Prompto melongo. "Kau gila ya? Tahun lalu Noctis jadi berita karena tidak boleh masuk ke acara ulangtahunmu. Kau mau itu terulang lagi?"

Keceriaan Prompto yang palsu itu begitu meyakinkan. Dia sungguh hebat, sanggup menutupi amarahnya terhadap Noctis, memasang tawa dan kalimat-kalimat humoris seperti gayanya yang biasa. Stella sama sekali tertipu.

"Ayah sudah mengizinkan," ucap Stella.

"A… apa?!" Prompto nyaris terlonjak. Ia tersenyum cerah. "Hei hei, bagaimana kau melakukannya? Itu hebat!"

"Dengan caraku, tentu saja." Stella tersenyum.

"Itu bagus sekali! Yihaaa – eits, tunggu, tunggu! Lalu aku? Aku berpasangan dengan siapa? Hei, hei, bagaimana nasibku, Stellie?"

"Cari saja dayang yang kau sukai."

"Tidak lucu, Stellie!"

"Di mana Gladiolus?" tanya Noctis tiba-tiba.

"Dia bilang ada yang menelepon, jadi dia harus pergi sebentar," jawab Stella. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana juga Ignis? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama…"

"Aku pergi sebentar," gumam Noctis. Ia tinggalkan jalan setapak dan masuk lagi ke rumah Stella, tanpa memedulikan tatapan tajam dari Prompto.

…

"Dia benar-benar sudah tidur sekarang?" Gladiolus mengerutkan dahi. "Malang sekali nasibnya. Salahmu juga, sudah tahu akan sakit, harusnya kau tidak membiarkannya minum sampai mabuk! … Apa? Tunggu, tunggu, jadi sekarang dia…"

"Pinjam sebentar."

Gladiolus terlonjak. "Hei, ponselku!"

"_Halo? Glad, kau di sana?"_

"Ini aku."

"_Noct?"_ Ignis mendesah lelah. _"Ada apa?"_

"Bagaimana keadaan Lightning? Apa yang terjadi, ceritakan dengan jelas."

Ignis tidak langsung menjawab. Suara langkah di seberang menandakan ia sedang menjauh, entah dari apa. Terdengar suara pintu ditutup sebelum Ignis bicara lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"_Kupikir kau tidak perlu menanyakan itu."_

"Aku harus tahu."

"_Tugasmu sekarang adalah mengurus Stella. Jangan memikirkan ini dulu – kalau sampai Stella tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tidak cuma Light, dia juga akan tersakiti."_

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan keadaan Lightning."

"_Dia sedang sakit."_

"Glad bilang dia mabuk. Katakan, apa kau masih punya akal – mengapa membiarkan orang sakit minum bir?"

"_Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Mentalnya terluka – itu salahmu."_

"Aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang."

"_Jangan datang, Noct. Kau tahu keadaannya sedang memburuk. Kau belum lihat bagaimana dia saat mengamuk…"_

"Berikan padaku!" Tiba-tiba Prompto sudah merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Noctis. "Hei, dengar, Ignis. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maupun Gladiolus pikirkan, tetapi jelas kalian harus membuang wanita itu. Dia berbahaya! …tidak, tidak. Tidak ada kompromi. Kita sudah mendapatkan Stella, dan urusan dengan Bunibvelze atau apalah itu sudah selesai. Jangan coba menolong wanita itu lagi, sebab aku tidak akan menolongmu jika terjadi apa-apa karena wanita sialan itu."

"Apa itu cukup? Kalau kau tidak suka dengannya, jangan pedulikan," kata Noctis setengah membentak.

"Dan bagaimana denganmu?"

Prompto membanting ponsel yang ia pegang hingga hancur di lantai. Gladiolus melolong ngeri.

"Ponselku…!"

"Aku betul-betul tidak mengerti apa maumu, Noct. Tolong – sekarang aku minta tolong – lenyapkan orang sinting itu dari perasaanmu!"

"Apa kau punya hak atas perasaanku?"

"Aku hanya membantumu keluar dari jalan sesat!"

"Seseorang, tolong aku dan ponselku...! Stellaaa…!"

"Ada apa ini?"

Ketiga orang itu berhenti membuat keributan begitu melihat Stella dari kejauhan. Langkahnya yang cepat menggema di sepanjang lorong. Ketika menghampiri mereka, jelas sekali ia terlihat tidak senang.

"Masalah apa yang sedang kalian ributkan? Tahukah kalian, Ayah sedang beristirahat di atas! Bisa tidak kalian meribut di tempat lain saja?"

Prompto mendesah lelah. "Yeah. Maaf."

Gladiolus mengucapkan kalimat serupa, tetapi Noctis hanya menunduk. Melihat wajah masam kekasihnya, Stella mendekat dan berusaha memasang ekspresi lunak.

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Noctis. "Maaf, aku harus pergi."

"Aku juga."

Prompto dan Noctis sama-sama berbalik ke arah yang berbeda, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Gladiolus dan Stella yang kebingungan. Gladiolus berjongkok dan menyentuh "reruntuhan" ponselnya.

"Owwh tidak, Blackie kecil yang kusayangi…"

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

_Dia telah bebas, dan sekarang, dia mencari inang berikutnya._

"_Jangan bicara kepadaku. Pergi."_

_Kau abdiku. Tanpa bantuanku, kau tidak akan mampu bertahan atau bahkan kembali ke duniamu. Lagipula, siapa yang percaya kepadamu sekarang?_

"… _Kau keparat."_

_Kalau begitu, bersiaplah, Abdi-dari-Dewi-yang-Keparat. Kau akan menghadapi musuh besar sebentar lagi, jadi kuatkan dirimu sebelum kembali ke medan pertempuran dan meninggalkan kehidupan menyenangkan ini._

Menyenangkan? Lightning malah merasa semakin tidak berarti daripada saat di Valhalla.

Setelah berhari-hari tidak mandi, tidak ada lagi yang tercium dari tubuh Lightning selain aroma pengharum ruangan bercampur obat-obatan. Lightning tidak pernah merasa setolol ini sejak ia sakit karena berkelahi, beberapa hari sebelum ia genap menginjak usia 14 tahun. Sekarang – ketika usianya sudah 24 tahun – ia malah merasa seperti wanita tua yang sakit-sakitan.

Ia memaksakan diri untuk turun dari ranjang, menuju ke kamar mandi untuk melepas seluruh perban yang melilit tubuhnya. Luka-luka yang sempat merusak tubuhnya sudah menghilang. Yang tersisa hanya memar besar di kakinya karena tertimpa vas, serta luka yang tidak akan ia lupakan: luka gores di leher.

Nah, sekarang Lightning baru sadar: siapa yang memakaikan piyama ini? Malam itu, rasanya ia masih memakai gaun hitam dan kemeja. Sial, semua dalam dirinya terasa begitu memalukan!

Ia mendengus malu seraya keluar dari kamar mandi. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara Ignis. Ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Ucapannya terdengar sangat sopan – tetapi Lightning tahu, keadaannya sedang memanas.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan saya… Benar, ini salah saya. Harusnya saya lebih disiplin dalam bekerja. Mungkin, kalau Anda tidak keberatan… sebenarnya saya ingin memperpanjang waktu cuti, sebab saya… Tolong, ini benar-benar penting. Saya perlu merawat seseorang di rumah saya sampai dia benar-benar pulih…"

Lightning mengerutkan dahi sembari mengepalkan tinju. Ia berdiri di tengah ruangan, memerhatikan Ignis yang berdiri membelakanginya sambil terus bicara di telepon. Lightning bisa merasakan ketegangan pada suara Ignis walaupun ia berusaha menekan suaranya sesopan mungkin.

"Tolong… Ya, saya tahu. Saya akan bertanggung jawab kalau ada tugas yang terbengkalai. Terima kasih… Letnan."

Ignis meletakkan telepon itu dan langsung berbalik. Gerakan kakinya terhenti melihat tatapan tajam si rambut pink.

"Light…"

"Arak. Aku ingin arak."

"Kau tidak lihat ini sedang hujan?"

"Kalau begitu, aku yang pergi."

…

Ignis tahu, percuma saja ia melawan kekeraskepalaan gadis itu. Semakin ditentang, ia akan bersikap semakin parah. Bahkan anak kecil pun lebih mudah diatur.

Lightning bersandar di depan meja dapur sambil mengocok-ngocok kaleng minumannya. Ignis cuma membelikan dua kaleng – bukan dua botol seperti kemarin – tetapi itu sudah cukup membuat Lightning mabuk. Ia paksa Ignis duduk di sampingnya sementara ia sendiri menikmati minuman pahit itu, teguk demi teguk. Awan mendung dan suara hujan yang samar membuat seluruh ruangan menggelap.

"… kau ingat? Kalau sampai _kau_ menukar bajuku tanpa izin lagi, aku akan memukul wajahmu _sampai_ nenek moyangmu pusing tujuh keliling."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Lightning lebih sadis daripada kata-kata mantan guru Ignis di akademi. Mungkin Lightning punya bakat sebagai tukang siksa.

"Kau, bodoh… Tegakkan dudukmu, sekarang."

Ignis melepas kacamatanya dan berusaha membetulkan duduk. Mendadak, Lightning bersandar di bahunya. Ia kocok pelan-pelan kaleng arak yang kedua.

"Ignis…"

"Yeah. Aku di sini."

"Kuingatkan kau, jangan pernah dengar ucapan Lightning sialan itu. Dia itu wanita sakit jiwa yang tidak berotak; suka mabuk-mabukan, pemberontak, keras kepala… Harusnya, kau kunci saja dia di rumah sementara kau mengejar kenaikan pangkat di kantormu."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Jangan bertingkah konyol dan irasional. Kau pria yang… sangat baik, Ignis. Hargai dirimu sendiri."

Lightning menjauh dari bahu pria itu dan membaringkan diri pada arah yang berlawanan. Ia menghela napas panjang – menghirup aroma hujan yang menenangkan. Samar-samar, Ignis mendengar bisikan lembut dari bibirnya.

"Serah… aku sungguh menyedihkan."

Ignis tertunduk iba. Ia mendesah pelan.

"Beginikah caramu agar sanggup bicara jujur kepada orang lain?"

Lightning terbatuk sedikit. Dari mulutnya mengalir sedikit cairan arak, tetapi ia tidak muntah atau menangis. Ia tertidur nyenyak kali ini.

Dengan hati-hati, Ignis merangkul gadis itu dan mengangkatnya kembali ke ranjang di samping jendela. Ia usap dengan lembut mulutnya yang berair, sebelum kemudian menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

Di luar, hujan belum juga berhenti mengucur dari langit.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Ignis menjaga Lightning hampir semalaman, tetapi ketika matanya terbuka pagi itu, ia tidak melihat Lightning di atas ranjang. Awalnya, ia mengira gadis itu kabur lagi.

Trak, trek.

Ignis mendongak mendengar suara air dari dapur. Ia terkejut – Lightning tengah sibuk mencuci piring sambil memasak air serta sesuatu yang terlihat seperti omelet. Masih dalam balutan piyama, ia memakai celemek putih yang membuatnya sangat mirip dengan seorang ibu rumah tangga. Mau tidak mau, Ignis mengakui kalau insiden "bangun telat" ini adalah salah satu momen paling memalukan dalam hidupnya – sebab selama menjadi polisi, ia selalu bersikap mandiri dan disiplin.

Ia bangkit dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang miring.

"_Well_, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ignis.

"Menurutmu aku mimpi sambil berjalan?"

Ignis tersenyum melihat satu sudut bibir Lightning terangkat. Itu ekspresi mengejek yang sangat menusuk rasanya. Tetapi, menyadari penampilannya yang masih berantakan – dan menyadari betapa pentingnya hari ini – Ignis segera beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sekitar sepuluh menit setelahnya, Ignis sudah keluar dan mengenakan kemeja putih serta celana cokelat yang rapi – lebih rapi daripada penampilannya sehari-hari sebagai polisi. Tampaknya Lightning menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda dengannya hari ini, tetapi ia tidak bisa menebak.

Ting tong.

"Biar aku yang buka," ucap Ignis.

Lightning mengerutkan dahi seraya memandang kesana kemari, mencari tempat persembunyian yang bagus. Ia tidak ingin Ignis dipandang buruk karena merawat seorang wanita "asing" di rumahnya. Ia harus bersembunyi.

Sayangnya, pintu terbuka sebelum Lightning sempat menyeberangi ruang utama. Dari lorong pintu masuk, terdengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru.

Prompto naik ke ruang utama dan berhenti.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" ucap Ignis menyusulnya.

"Sepertinya kau telah merawatnya dengan baik, Ignis," kata Prompto. "Kau akan mendapat berkah yang besar dari Muin karena telah berbuat kebaikan. Menolong orang _jahat_."

Lightning merengut.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan Stella. Urusan kita selesai."

"Belum sepenuhnya," ujar Prompto. "Kau belum membersihkan 'noda' yang kau tinggalkan."

"Cukup, Promp. Jangan membuat masalah di rumahku…"

"Kau juga belum membersihkan Noctis yang sempat kau kotori selama kepergian Stella. Sekarang, tugasmu untuk menuntaskannya."

Lightning melipat tangan.

"Katakan, apa maumu."

Prompto mengulurkan tangan. "Mari kubantu."

Mata Ignis terbelalak. Ia menghampiri Prompto dan langsung menyambar bahunya – tetapi Lightning maju beberapa langkah sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Ignis, hentikan."

"Jangan mencoba memukulku. Hari ini ulangtahun adikku; kau akan menyulut masalah yang lebih besar jika Stella sampai melihatku babak belur."

"Kau pikir dia binatang? Kau tidak bisa memanfaatkannya sesuka hatimu…"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ignis terbelalak. "Lightning…?" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Gerombolan penayang gosip Mirry Pry telah bersiap siaga di halaman hotel. Meski dilarang masuk ke lokasi pesta, tetap saja mereka bersikeras bertahan di halaman hotel, menunggu kesempatan untuk mendapat informasi penting atau bahkan foto-foto menarik – termasuk kedatangan Noctis atau orang-orang terkenal lainnya.

Walaupun begitu, Noctis ternyata sudah ada di puncak hotel tempat diadakannya pesta. Dinding ruangan itu terbuat dari kaca-kaca raksasa – kompak dengan atap ruangan berbentuk segi-dua puluh yang tersusun atas kaca-kaca segitiga, dengan bagian tengahnya menyembul ke atas – menampilkan bintang-gemintang yang tidak terlalu ramai menghias langit malam itu. Meski demikian, pesta itu tetap terlihat romantis dengan cahaya dari lilin-lilin putih yang melekat tegak pada bola-bola lampu "anggur raksasa" di langit-langit.

Di satu titik, terpasang sebuah lukisan Muin yang berpendar kebiruan – seperti biasa, sesuai dengan gaya keluarga Fleuret yang religius. Di salah satu titik yang lain – tepat di samping para pemain musik dan penyanyi opera – tergeletak sebuah papan berbungkus kain putih yang terus diperbincangkan para tamu karena kemisteriusan isinya. Beberapa langkah jauhnya dari kumpulan pemusik, berderet meja-meja bundar yang menyajikan _wine_ serta makanan kecil dan sebuah kue bertingkat tiga. Sementara di tengah ruangan, tampil sebuah tabung akuarium raksasa yang menampilkan tanaman _aurea tiptree_, tanaman raksasa khas negeri Eden_._

Para tamu berdatangan dari lift di lobi bagian atas dan turun lewat tangga yang melekat di dekat akuarium. Sebagian kecil dari mereka selebriti terkenal, tetapi kebanyakan penampilan mereka kurang menonjol dibanding tamu-tamu tua maupun muda yang kenal baik dengan Stella.

Noctis duduk di sebuah bangku berjok hitam bersama Gladiolus. Kawannya memakai tuxedo cokelat yang dipadu-padankan dengan rambutnya yang cokelat mengkilat – jauh lebih rapi dari penampilannya yang biasa – sementara Noctis, karena sering memakai tuxedo, terlihat lebih biasa dibanding Gladiolus. Meski begitu, beberapa tamu terus memandang ke arahnya sambil berbisik kagum dan memperbincangkan maksud kedatangan sang pangeran.

"Hei, setidaknya kau mengangguk kepada mereka, Noct," timpal Gladiolus tiba-tiba. "Bersikaplah lebih ceria. Ini _bukan_ peringatan kematian."

Noctis memasang wajah polos, sebab ia tidak tahu harus menyangkal atau menuruti permintaan Gladiolus. Ia ayunkan gelas _wine_-nya dengan pelan, menikmati alunan biola dan piano sambil memandangi Cahaya Agung di sudut langit.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" bisik Gladiolus penuh selidik. "Atau… siapa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Apa pedulimu?" ucap Noctis.

"Tsk, harusnya kau bersikap halus kepadaku. Ponselku sudah hancur kalian buat…"

"Hai, Noctis."

Baru mengangkat kepala, Noctis sudah disambut dengan sebuah pelukan serta aroma vanilla yang lembut. Stella melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum. Rambutnya telah ditata rapi – tidak berantakan lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu – sementara pada tubuhnya melekat gaun putih berlengan renda dari bahan sutra yang bagian belakangnya dihiasi renda berlapis seperti ekor burung. Ia betul-betul tampak cantik, walaupun Noctis tidak sepenuhnya terpesona.

"Kau memang tidak bisa mengubah penampilan," ucap Stella. "Bagaimanapun, kau akan selalu terlihat tampan."

Noctis mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tangan Stella. Meninggalkan Gladiolus yang tersenyum kecut, ia melangkah bersama Stella menuju ke dekat para pemusik.

Musik yang tadinya cepat dan meriah, berganti dengan jenis musik yang lebih lembut. Biola beralun, piano berdentang. Kedua tangan Stella melingkari leher Noctis, sementara kepalanya terangkat menatap sang pangeran. Dengan sedikit gemetar, tangan Noctis menyentuh pinggang Stella. Matanya sedikit terganggu dengan kilauan dari anting di telinga Stella.

"Apa kau senang hari ini?"

Noctis tidak menjawab. Sudut kanan bibirnya terangkat sedikit – sebab harusnya, pertanyaan itu ditujukan ke Stella sendiri.

"Kau… sepertinya ada masalah. Ceritakan padaku, tidak apa," bisik Stella.

"Tidak." Noctis menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak ada."

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu gelisah, Noct." Stella mendekati wajah pria itu. "Aku tahu itu. Jangan berbohong."

"Singkirkan topik itu dan ayo berdansa saja," gumam Noctis, memejamkan mata. "Kau harus menikmati malam ini."

Stella tersenyum anggun. Ia tempelkan pipinya pada pipi Noctis. "Selama aku pergi, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Kehilangan."

Noctis bingung apakah itu jawaban jujur atau tidak. Bila ditanyakan beberapa waktu yang lalu, mungkin masih tergolong _jujur_. Tetapi kalau sekarang… entahlah.

"Kau teringat kenangan di antara kita?"

"Sering."

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat mengingatnya?"

"Entahlah."

Stella tersenyum manis.

"Sifat yang satu ini juga tidak berubah. Kau selalu polos terhadap perasaanmu sendiri."

Noctis mengangkat kepala. Memandang ke arah Cahaya Agung di angkasa.

"Aku dengar, kau sampai bertengkar dengan ayahmu demiku," bisik Stella. "Maaf. Maafkan aku."

"Jangan begitu."

Stella mengeratkan pelukannya lagi, tersenyum. "Yah, benar. Harusnya aku berkata: terima kasih."

Noctis menghela napas dalam-dalam. Kepalanya tertunduk sedikit hingga mengenai bahu Stella.

"Noct, sejak tadi, banyak yang melihat ke arah kita," bisik Stella. "Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah merasa segugup ini. Apa malam ini… aku lebih cantik?" tanyanya malu.

"Ya."

"Sungguh?"

"Hmm."

"Apa itu sebuah jawaban?" Stella tertawa kecil sambil menangkupkan tangan ke pipi Noctis. "Secantik apa?"

"Seorang putri."

"Bukan seorang ratu, atau…"

Mata Stella melebar hingga napas dan gerakan kakinya terhenti. Noctis tengah merenung memandangi langit – sehingga ia bahkan tidak sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Siapa gadis itu?" bisik seorang tamu takjub.

Tamu yang lainnya ikut melayangkan pujian setinggi langit. Beberapa tamu lelaki yang sedari tadi hanya berbincang dengan bosannya serentak mengalihkan pandangan.

"Wow," gumam Stella terpesona. "Dia lebih cantik daripada seorang dewi."

Noctis tersadar begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir Stella. Ia mendongak ke belakang – dan memang, tidak sampai setengah detik untuk membuatnya terkesima.

Prompto memakai tuxedo putih yang agak bertabrakan dengan warna kulitnya. Tetapi, sebagian besar orang tidak memedulikan si pirang itu dan justru memandangi gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya: Lightning. Rambutnya yang ikal – yang biasa menjulur di bagian samping – dikuncir dan diikat seperti sanggul yang sengaja dibuat berantakan. Sementara itu, poni dan beberapa helai rambutnya dibiarkan bebas untuk menciptakan kesan lebih royal. Kalung perak berliontin aneh melingkar di lehernya, sementara pada lengan kanannya terpasang dua gelang ketat dari bahan perak. Pada tubuhnya, melekat gaun abu-abu tanpa lengan yang menampilkan kulitnya yang putih. Beberapa bekas luka di punggung, leher dan bahu pada dasarnya akan merusak penampilan – tetapi tidak pada Lightning. Para pemuda yang terpana melihatnya justru mengagumi cara bekas-bekas luka itu memancarkan daya tariknya – kalau tidak mau dibilang, caranya membuat Lightning tampak seksi.

Sepatu hak tinggi – yang sepintas lebih mirip sepatu kaca – membuat Lightning agak sulit berjalan. Tetapi Prompto terus menggiringnya sambil tersenyum, seakan ia adalah aktor yang tengah memerankan pangeran tampan yang penyabar.

Walau sebenarnya gugup, Lightning tetap menuruni tangga dengan sikap dan ekspresi dingin. Namun, wajah tanpa senyum itu justru memancarkan riasannya yang sempurna. Saat Stella dan para tamu yang hadir tenggelam dalam pesona Lightning, Noctis tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa – kecuali membiarkan jiwanya remuk melihat Prompto merangkul mesra tangan Lightning.

Gadis itu betul-betul menjelma menjadi seorang dewi.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

_**To be continued.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Ruination

**Hello all **** First, thanks for ur R&/R in my last chapter, and also, thanks for choosing my story as ur favorite! I appreciate it; really, it gives me a bigger enthusiasm to continue my story. I wish I could give u a better story for d'next time, so don't be tired to follow this oke. (wakakak master English nih yeee)**

**Sebenarnya penyakit WB kemarin tambah parah.. bukan karena nggak ada ide, tapi nggak tau mana alur yg mau didahulukan, yg ini atau itu… untungnya sembuh juga. Hehe, cler cler… makin stress aja *ups* apalagi dgn crack pairing menyebalkan ini ya, wakakaka. *ditabok***

**Udah cukup pidatonya deh. Akhir kata, selamat membaca, dan terus semangat. Ada saran, komentar & kritik, jangan malu, jangan ragu & jangan pelit, silakan masukkan dlm review. Thanks and GBU! **** *ngilang pake bubuk floo***

_**Chapter 8 : Ruination**_

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Kakak."

"Ooowh, lihat Stellie manisku – kau seperti malaikat yang turun dari surga. _Sempurna_!"

"Ini sungguh belum seberapa." Mata Stella berbinar. "Kalau boleh kutebak, kau…"

"Di kuil."

"Ah, di kuil. Kau prajurit Etro. Lightning Farron," ujar Stella takjub. "Kau berbeda sekali dengan waktu itu. Bukan begitu, Noct?"

Noctis tidak menjawab. Tatapannya yang tajam menusuk dibalas Lightning dengan sikap acuh tak acuh. Stella tertegun – merasa heran dengan suasana yang mendadak berubah menjadi tegang – apalagi melihat Prompto yang tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri walau tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tetapi Stella berusaha tersenyum dan cepat-cepat menyela.

"Kalian mau anggur?" Stella memberi isyarat kepada seorang pelayan untuk mendekat. Ia ulurkan satu gelas kepada Lightning yang terlihat bersemangat menerimanya. "Anggur terbaik produksi lokal."

Prompto dan Noctis ikut mengambil satu gelas dari nampan yang disajikan pelayan. Anggur itu berwarna biru pekat serta memiliki aroma dan tekstur yang lebih kental daripada anggur biasa. Minuman yang bagus, dan pastinya gampang memabukkan. Hebatnya, Lightning sudah meneguk habis satu gelas itu bahkan sebelum Stella menelan anggur di mulutnya. Matanya melotot.

"A, apa kau sering minum?"

Lightning mengusap sudut mulutnya yang basah. "Akhir-akhir ini, ya."

"Biasanya orang minum anggur saat kencan _atau_ saat stress."

"Kau tahu banyak, Nona Fleuret."

"Panggil saja Stella. Sebab kita adalah…" Stella melipat tangan – matanya berbinar penuh ketertarikan. "Sungguh, aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Kita baru sekali bertemu, dan banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan… walau aku sudah sedikit tahu tentang dirimu dari Caius – dan Gladiolus. Kau tahu, kurasa dia fans beratmu." Stella menyentuh bahu Prompto. "Herannya, Kakak tidak menceritakan apapun tentangmu. Maksudku, sekarang kalian datang bersama, dan aku langsung berpikir: apa ini artinya kalian punya sejenis… hubungan spesial?"

"Kami _ingin_ segera memulainya," jawab Prompto secepat kilat. "Tetapi kurasa kami butuh waktu sedikit lagi agar semakin memahami satu sama lain. Betul, Lightie?"

Wajahnya sedikit mengerut melihat sikap acuh tak acuh Lightning. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak memandang Prompto dan malah sibuk menunggu pelayan menuangi gelasnya hingga penuh. Stella bergumam gembira.

"Sungguh, Kakak, ini berita yang sangat baik. Ayah pasti akan senang mendengarnya – karena sejak kau mencampakkan dayang kedua belas yang kau pacari, Ayah tidak pernah lagi peduli dengan hubungan cintamu."

"Hee, maksudmu aku _playboy_?"

"Lebih baik aku tidak membahas sepak terjangmu sekarang." Stella menyentuh bahu Lightning. "Sekarang ceritakan, Lightning, bagaimana cara Kakak mengungkapkan perasaan kepadamu waktu itu?"

Mata Noctis melebar – seakan ia baru mendengar berita bahwa mulai hari itu semua tentara wajib memakai rok.

Lightning meneguk anggurnya dan tersenyum tipis. Binar matanya penuh ejekan.

"Yang pasti, bukan dengan cara orang waras."

Prompto hanya bisa memutar mata dengan ekspresi kesal sementara Stella tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Tetapi Lightning tahu, itu bukan lelucon yang lucu untuk Noctis. Ia menoleh, bertatapan sejenak dengan mata birunya yang entah mengapa terlihat aneh.

"_Sandiwara konyol macam apa ini?"_

"_Apanya?"_

"_Jangan bercanda. Kau tidak akan bisa mengelabuiku."_

Lightning menghela napas. _"Siapa dirimu hingga aku harus mengelabuimu?"_

"Ola_, _Kawan!"

Prompto cepat-cepat merangkul Lightning, mendekapnya erat sementara segerombol pemuda berambut aneh mendatangi mereka. Sementara Stella dengan ceria menyambut mereka satu-persatu, beberapa orang di antaranya terang-terangan melirik mereka berdua. _Hell_, Lightning benci seperti ini – mengingatkannya dengan cara Snow memeluk Serah yang aneh dan menggelikan.

"Halo, Yang Mulia. Dan kau, Prompie!" Pemuda berambut jingga belang menepuk bahunya. "Aku bersumpah wanita ini bukan seorang dayang."

"Dayang yang bisa mematahkan hidungmu sekali pukul lebih baik tidak dipekerjakan sebagai dayang."

Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak – tetapi wajah Noctis memerah seperti kepiting dalam penggorengan. Ia kembali melirik Lightning yang – diam-diam – sedari tadi meliriknya dengan rasa tidak nyaman. Tampaknya ia ingin sekali meminta tolong, tetapi menahan diri karena tahu tidak ada yang bisa diandalkan.

"… ayo, Promp, kami butuh pembuktian!"

"Diam, Bodoh. Ini pesta orang beradab."

"Bukti seperti apa?" tanya Prompto polos. "Seperti, emm…"

"Ciuman. Di bibir, tentu saja – untuk membuktikan kau sudah bertobat sebagai _playboy_."

"Ough, kalian orang-orang tidak benar," ujar Prompto. Ia cengkeram dagu Lightning dengan lembut. "Kalau begitu, Light, sekali saja…"

"Kau betul-betul ingin kupukul – ini gila!"

"Apa pengaruhnya bagimu?"

"Kau pikir aku wanita murahan…?"

"Lepaskan dia."

Lightning menoleh – menahan gugup menyaksikan ekspresi berang pada wajah Noctis yang kaku. Lehernya menegang. Kilatan murka tampak jelas pada matanya yang sebiru api dan, untuk sesaat, menimbulkan getar amarah yang dapat mereka rasakan dengan jelas. Ia maju selangkah, mendekati Prompto yang tersenyum santai seolah tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kenapa, Noctie? Kau sakit perut?"

"Kau bermaksud mempermainkannya? Kau sendiri tahu, itu tindakan yang sangat salah."

Stella menggeleng tidak percaya. "Ada apa lagi…"

"Hei hei, hentikan semua kekonyolan ini." Gladiolus muncul dan cepat-cepat memisahkan kedua kawannya. "Sudah cukup dengan kemarin. Ini ulangtahun Stella, dan banyak orang yang hadir – jadi tolong, Sobat, tahan diri dan jangan membuat masalah."

Lightning mendesah. Ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. "Kepalaku bisa meledak kalau begini…"

"Stella! Promp!"

Sekelompok wanita bergaun hitam melambaikan tangan dari jauh. Stella menggigit bibir, membulatkan tekad untuk segera bertindak. Dengan buru-buru disambarnya tangan Prompto.

"Hei, apa…?!"

"Jill dan yang lain di sana. Ayo kita sapa sekarang. Semua, kami pergi dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang."

Prompto menoleh dan melayangkan telunjuk. Giginya bergemeretak.

"Kau! Jangan coba macam-macam."

Lightning mengerutkan kening.

"Makhluk tidak jelas," bisiknya sambil menghentakkan gelas anggur ke meja. Ia menoleh, mendapati dirinya berhadapan dengan Noctis. Gladiolus mengatupkan mulut dan mundur ketika Noctis angkat bicara.

"Aku butuh penjelasan…"

Lightning mendengus marah dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Noctis. Tetapi Noctis tetap saja mengikutinya. Ia melangkah tanpa memedulikan reaksi tamu-tamu lain, mengikuti Lightning menuju ke lorong lobi yang sepi. Kali ini, ia bicara lebih keras.

"Lightning, berhenti!"

"Jangan mengikutiku – kau akan menarik perhatian orang lain!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Light, lihat aku!"

Lightning berbalik. "Apa lagi yang perlu dibicarakan?"

"Aku tahu kau membenciku, tetapi kau tidak perlu bersekongkol dengan Promp dan berbuat begitu jauh. Kita bisa bicara baik-baik dan saling mendengarkan."

"Sejak awal, _kau_ yang tidak mau mendengarku."

"Ya. Aku tahu aku salah. Karena itu beri aku kesempatan untuk bicara."

"Kesempatan," dengus Lightning. "Kalau begitu, sekarang saatnya."

Noctis mendekat dan menyambar tangan kanan Lightning. "Kau harus jujur denganku tentang semua. Jangan ada yang kau sembunyikan."

"Apa yang akan berubah seandainya aku jujur? Tidak ada. Kau tidak akan bisa menolongku, kau juga tidak akan mengerti. Percuma."

"Keadaan kita sama," ucap Noctis. "Meski tidak bisa menolongmu, tapi karena keadaan kita sama, aku tahu aku akan mengerti. Jadi dengarkan… aku." Noctis mencengkeram tangan Lightning yang satu lagi dengan susah payah. "Kau sudah pernah merasakan akibatnya. Kau kucekik, kubentak, kupukul – lalu kejadian di kuil, kau tahu dan aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya… Tetapi yang pasti, itu semua di luar kendaliku. Kekuatan ini menghilangkan akal sehatku – sama seperti Etro yang mengendalikanmu dengan paksa." Noctis menundukkan kepala sedikit. "Karena itu… maaf. Maafkan aku."

"Bila itu menyangkut kekuatan kita, Noctis, aku juga minta maaf. Tetapi mengenai apa yang telah kau bangun bersamaku selama ini…" Lightning menggertakkan gigi. "Itu karena dirimu sendiri, bukan?"

Noctis menundukkan kepala. Tubuhnya tersandar di dinding – tangan-tangannya yang kuat menarik Lightning mendekat.

"Noctis, kau tahu… Semua itu menyakitiku lebih dari apa yang telah kekuatanmu lakukan terhadapku," gumam Lightning. "Tidak masalah bila setidaknya kau mencintaiku dengan tulus… tetapi aku tahu, kau mencintaiku karena melihat bayang-bayang Stella, meski aku tidak tahu apa kesamaanku dengannya."

"Aku pernah… melihatmu sebagai Stella," ujar Noctis. "Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Rasanya aku bisa gila setiap merasakan hal itu, mengerti? Tetapi kau harus tahu… aku tertarik kepadamu sebagai dirimu sebenarnya. Dan apa yang tumbuh dalam perasaanku terhadapmu, juga karena dirimu sendiri."

Lightning menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kelopak matanya basah oleh air mata. Noctis tertegun – tangannya mengelus pipi Lightning.

"Cukup. Jangan bicara lagi."

"Kau tidak percaya…?"

"Aku takut memaafkanmu," bisik Lightning tajam. "Aku takut setelah ini, setelah aku memberimu kesempatan… kau akan menderita karena aku dan Etro. Aku juga takut setelah mempercayaimu dan jatuh sekali lagi, aku akan jadi lebih gila."

"Apa yang Etro lakukan?" Noctis menyentuh kedua pipi Lightning. Keningnya berkerut penuh amarah. "Dia terus menyiksamu seperti budak…"

"Aku memang budaknya. Dan tugasku adalah menyelesaikan _fokus_ yang ia berikan," ujar Lightning dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Bila aku gagal, aku akan mati. Ya, _mati_. Lenyap sepenuhnya. Tetapi, bila aku berhasil, mungkin… aku akan kembali ke duniaku. Atau tidur, dan menunggu ratusan tahun lagi hingga aku terbangun dan mendapat tugas baru lain."

Mata Noctis melebar. "… tidak mungkin."

"Terdengar lucu, tetapi aku bicara kenyataan," jelas Lightning parau. "Ignis sudah memberitahuku, bahwa Caius mati karena bunuh diri. Kau lihat sendiri takdir kami – prajurit dewa yang putus asa." Lightning melepas satu tangannya. "Semakin parah kisahnya karena aku bertemu denganmu tanpa tahu bahwa targetku berikutnya ada tepat di depan mataku."

"Kau bohong." Noctis menggeleng tidak percaya.

Lightning menarik napas lagi.

"Cincin yang bagus," ujarnya lirih, memandang sebuah cincin emas putih di tangan Noctis. "Aku bahkan lupa itu pernah ada… Pada dasarnya kita terhubung karena kepergian Stella – dan bagaimanapun, aku telah mengambil milik orang lain. Semua karena kebodohanku." Lightning menghempaskan tangannya yang satu lagi – berusaha tampak kasar dan tidak berperasaan. "Semua di antara kita telah berakhir. Mulai sekarang, jauhi aku atau kau akan lebih menderita lagi."

Ia usap wajahnya yang berair dan berbalik meninggalkan Noctis. Tetapi tidak sampai tiga langkah, ia berhenti melihat orang-orang yang berdiri di ujung lorong.

_Hell_, bahkan Ignis pun ada di sana.

"Apa yang… apa yang terjadi?" tanya Stella dengan nada gemetar. "Apa yang barusan kalian bicarakan?"

"Aku harus pergi," ucap Lightning dengan suara gemetar. "Selamat ulang tahun… Nona Fleuret. Maaf telah mengganggumu."

Lightning melangkah cepat menuju ke tangga sementara Ignis mengikutinya dari belakang. Noctis baru akan menyusul – namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh Prompto.

"Jangan coba-coba," bisiknya. "Sekali kau menemuinya, hubungan kita akan kuakhiri dengan permusuhan."

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Kami hanya ingin menuntaskan masalah."

"Siapa dia? Sepenting itukah berdamai dengannya?"

"Yang seharusnya dipertanyakan adalah kau. Sejelek itukah dia di matamu? Kalian bahkan tidak sampai tiga kali bertemu," ujar Noctis ketus.

"Justru karena tidak kenal, aku bisa melihat sisi buruknya secara jernih. Dia hadir sebagai pengganggu di antara kalian berdua. Dia hampir berhasil menjebakmu."

"Kau sudah dengar tadi, masalah yang dia alami tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

"Haa, segampang itu kau percaya dengannya?"

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Suara Stella yang lirih memecah ketegangan di antara mereka. Ia menggigit bibir. "Demi Muin… bahkan di hari ulangtahunku pun kalian terus bertengkar."

"Aku bukan tanpa alasan. Kalau kau mau tahu, Stellie, aku bisa katakan bahwa…"

PRAANGGG!

Stella terkejut. "Apa itu?!"

Noctis melesat meninggalkan mereka dan kembali ke ruang pesta. Asap hitam mengepul menghalangi pandangan ketika ia masuk. Tepat di samping tangga, tersangkut sebuah airship hitam yang sepertinya menerobos masuk lewat dinding kaca. Desis mesin disertai jerit histeris mengejutkan seluruh ruangan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, muncullah sekelompok prajurit berbaju besi dari balik kepulan asap. Mereka mengangkat senjata dan mulai melayangkan tembakan ke segala arah. Para tamu panik bukan main. Sebagian kecil berhasil lari menuju tangga, namun kebanyakan yang lain terjebak di tengah kekacauan.

Gladiolus mengayunkan tangan. "Semuanya, segera menuju ke lobi!"

"Noct!" jerit Stella ketika sebuah tembakan nyaris mengenainya. Tetapi Prompto bergerak cepat dan dengan tangkas menembak prajurit-prajurit yang menyerang mereka. Ia genggam tangan adiknya. "Kembali ke lobi!"

Noctis mengayunkan tangan dan mengeluarkan pedang-pedangnya. Benang-benang biru yang tersambung ke jarinya dengan mudah mengendalikan gerakan senjatanya. Dengan cepat, setiap pedang tersebut menembus prajurit-prajurit asing itu dan menimbulkan asap biru yang melayang-layang di udara. Lawan yang tersisa berkurang dengan cepat.

"Sekali lagi, tinggalkan ruangan dan jangan coba mendekat!" seru Gladiolus. "Noctis! Belakang!"

Terdengar kembali suara kaca pecah – namun kali ini lebih keras, bahkan disertai gemuruh yang menggetarkan seluruh ruangan. Kaca tebal yang melindungi tanaman _aurea tiptree_ retak seperti tanah batu yang terbelah oleh gempa. Beberapa saat kemudian, deburan air raksasa menjulur keluar dari celah retakan akuarium, membentuk lidah-lidah air yang memancar ke segala arah.

Noctis mendengus – ia tidak sempat menghindar.

"Semua, merunduk!"

Hantaman air yang keras menimpa seluruh ruangan. Air bergulung keluar membentuk "kolam" yang menyelimuti ruang pesta, lima kaki tingginya. Noctis bangkit dari dalam air, mengayunkan tangan dan mengeluarkan enam pedang. Rasa puas tampak pada wajahnya menyaksikan beberapa prajurit besi panik mendapati senjata mereka macet.

"Dewi fortuna sedang malas meladeni kalian."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Yakinkah Anda sanggup mengikuti rapat?"

"Kalau aku tidak sanggup, Vasco, aku pasti akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya," kata Oscar. "Kau sudah mengerti dengan ucapanku tadi?"

"Ya, Yang Mulia."

Oscar mengangguk puas. Ia menghela napas panjang – menahan rasa sakit yang masih terasa di dadanya dan berusaha tetap tegap berjalan mengikuti beberapa _bodyguard_ yang berbaris dua-dua di depan. Mereka melewati karpet merah dan berbelok menuju ke sebuah pintu besar seukuran dua kali tinggi orang dewasa. Dengan sigap, dua _bodyguard_ membukakan pintu dan mendorongnya dengan pelan.

Lantai marmer berwarna abu-abu sejernih cermin memantulkan cahaya dari langit-langit kristal yang berpendar dan menciptakan warna putih berkilau. Lorong jendela berbentuk kubah serta sejumlah patung malaikat dari batu berjajar di dinding-dinding ruangan. Lilin-lilin berwarna bening yang berjajar di sebuah lampu kristal raksasa menggelantung di langit-langit, menambah penerangan yang diciptakan oleh kristal di langit-langit dan dinding.

Sebuah meja persegi panjang dari marmer hitam dan kaca tergeletak di tengah ruangan. Para menteri telah menempati kursi masing-masing di kiri-kanan meja – tetapi melihat kedatangan Oscar, mereka berdiri dan segera membungkuk memberi hormat. Tanpa banyak bicara, Oscar segera menuju ke tempat duduknya di ujung meja.

Oscar masih mengerutkan kening saat memulai rapat. Tidak heran Gregory tidak di sana, tetapi Perdana Menteri Hans Toreno tidak mungkin tidak hadir.

"Izinkan saya angkat bicara, pertama-tama," sahut Menteri Pertahanan. "Berita soal penyerangan Orca dan Bahamut di beberapa wilayah tersebar begitu cepat di media dan internet. Saya telah memberi perintah pengamanan – dan sejauh ini, polisi telah berhasil mempercepat proses evakuasi. Tetapi monster-monster itu belum bisa kita tangani dengan baik," jelasnya. Tiba-tiba, ia melirik Oscar dengan senyum mengejek. "Yang gawat adalah, rakyat telah langsung berteriak meminta penurunan tahta Yang Mulia Raja. Bukan hanya sekarang, tetapi sudah lama sekali."

"Interupsi. Saya tidak pernah mendapati berita semacam itu. Yang mereka minta hanya pertanggungjawaban Yang Mulia, bukan pengalihan tahta," sahut Menteri Dalam Negeri. "Menggulingkan kekuasaan tidak segampang itu. Akan timbul kekacauan besar kali ini – apalagi Eden adalah kerajaan yang memegang andil besar sebagai pemimpin perdamaian dunia."

"Maaf memotong – tetapi saya pikir, seperti apapun situasi politik yang menghalangi, rakyat tidak akan mau tahu," ucap Menteri Hukum. "Apalagi, insiden berbahaya ini sudah berkali-kali, tetapi baru sekarang kita bertindak. Saya pikir, Yang Mulia tidak seharusnya bertindak lambat."

"Kita seperti negara yang baru saja berdiri. Bebal."

Tawa Menteri Pertahanan dibalas oleh tawa beberapa menteri lain. Oscar mengerutkan kening, menatap mereka dengan tajam satu-persatu.

"Lancang sekali," sergah Menteri Dalam Negeri.

"Oh, oh, baiklah. Kita kembali ke topik, Menteri sekalian." Menteri Luar Negeri mengusap hidungnya.

Alis Oscar terangkat. "Apa kalian minum terlalu banyak?"

Suasana sunyi sesaat.

Kemudian, tawa keras meledak di antara mereka. Kesabaran Oscar mulai diperas.

"Saya sempat meminta pertimbangan dari Menteri Pertahanan beberapa waktu lalu. Anda sendiri yang menegaskan bahwa semua hanya insiden liar yang disebabkan oleh kerusakan pada Dinding Lascher. Anda menyarankan agar kita memperkuat perbatasan, tetapi saya tidak melihat tindakan Anda untuk mencari sumber dari insiden," jelas Oscar lantang.

"_Well_, bukankah Yang Mulia Pangeran sudah melakukannya, secara tidak langsung? Tetapi dengan bantuan polisi dan prajurit saja, hasilnya nol besar. Malahan ini menimbulkan skandal besar yang mencoreng nama Eden," sergah Menteri Luar Negeri. "Cinta terlarang Pangeran Caelum dan Putri Penasihat Fleuret."

Oscar mengepalkan tangan. "Secara tidak langsung, Noctis menjalankan tugasnya sebagai bentuk kepedulian terhadap rakyat…"

"Yang Mulia, cara berkelit Anda patut saya acungi jempol. Tetapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat saya dan para menteri terkesan. Itu tindakan ceroboh seorang anak kencur, bukan bentuk kepedulian," sindir Menteri Komunikasi.

"Yang saya butuhkan di sini adalah solusi," kata Oscar.

"Menteri sekalian, mari kita lanjutkan rapat dengan tertib dan tidak membicarakan hal di luar topik utama," sahut Menteri Dalam Negeri.

Para menteri mengatupkan mulut. Tawa geli tersembunyi di balik wajah mereka.

" Apa perlu saya jabarkan kepada Menteri sekalian – bahwa fungsi seorang menteri adalah mengurus bidang mereka masing-masing dan menyalurkan pemikiran untuk membantu…"

"Tetapi Yang Mulia Raja adalah pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi, saya benar bukan?"

"Yang Mulia kita punya banyak tugas," potong Menteri Dalam Negeri. "Menjaga Kristal Agung, mempertahankan perdamaian antar-kerajaan dan membantu kala terjadi perselisihan. Kita sebagai menteri harusnya mengerti dan membantu Yang Mulia. Satu orang mengurus seluruh negeri adalah tugas yang teramat berat…"

"Anda tipe penjilat yang sempurna, Tuan," ucap Menteri Industri sambil tertawa. "Apa yang akan Anda dapatkan dengan melakukannya? Kekuasaan? Uang? Kalau begitu, siapa yang tidak mau memasang topeng malaikat dan membantu…"

"Sudah cukup."

Perdebatan di tengah sidang darurat dipotong oleh sebuah suara dari arah pintu. Sambil menyeringai puas, Gregory – dengan jalannya yang masih terpincang-pincang – mengibaskan jubah putihnya dan berdiri di ujung meja persegi panjang yang kosong, tepat menghadap ke arah Oscar. Para menteri yang duduk di kiri kanannya berdiri dan memberi hormat – tetapi mereka tidak duduk setelahnya.

Oscar mengerutkan kening. Dahinya yang terluka mengeluarkan sedikit rasa nyeri. Matanya menyapu wajah para menteri satu-persatu, lalu kembali ke Gregory, yang masih tersenyum sama liciknya.

"Sudah lebih baik, Yang Mulia?"

"Anda juga tampak lebih baik."

"Ya, saya memang harus lebih baik, sebab tugas saya sebagai penasihat. Menyampaikan pertimbangan tentang apa yang baik dan buruk…"

"Aku tidak suka bertele-tele," potong Oscar, tiba-tiba cara bicaranya yang sopan berubah. "Katakan apa maumu."

"Sejujurnya, Yang Mulia… Saya semakin cemas bagaimana Yang Mulia, dengan pemikiran yang sekarang semakin rapuh, sanggup memimpin kerajaan… Ah, salah. Maksudnya, mempertahankan Dinasti Caelum untuk memimpin kerajaan."

Oscar merengut. "Sejak awal aku tahu kau akan begini."

"Bukan saya yang membuat Anda terjebak dalam kondisi ini, tetapi takdir itu sendiri, Yang Mulia." Gregory terkikik licik. "Tampaknya, dengan segala insiden yang berakar dari _human fault_ seorang raja, tidak ada lagi kepercayaan yang sanggup kami berikan kepada Anda."

"Tuan Penasihat…"

Mata Oscar terbelalak ketika sebuah bayangan putih melesat dan menghantam tubuh Menteri Dalam Negeri. Pria itu mengerang kesakitan – sebuah pedang tertancap tepat di jantungnya, membuatnya roboh dan mengalirkan darah segar yang berbau amis ke kaca di tengah meja. Para menteri mundur serentak sementara Gregory mengayunkan tangan dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke Oscar.

Trang!

Gregory tersenyum. "Masih tangkas, huh?"

Oscar melirik Gregory tanpa berkedip. Di hadapannya, sebuah pedang panjang melayang dalam posisi menyilang menahan pedang putih milik Gregory. Tanpa ampun, Gregory mengayunkan pedang dan sekali lagi mencoba menyerang Oscar. Pedang-pedang itu saling hantam sendiri di udara, menciptakan pertunjukan atraktif yang membuat para menteri terkagum-kagum.

Lampu kristal runtuh dan menimpa meja. Serpihan-serpihannya melayang pelan di udara seperti kristal terbang. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Oscar menangkis pedang Gregory hingga terhempas jauh ke luar ruangan. Ia tarik seluruh pedangnya, mengendalikannya secepat gerakan kilat menangkis peluru yang datang bertubi-tubi.

Gregory mengarahkan moncong pistol tepat ke arah Oscar. Ia tersenyum cerdik – kerutan di keningnya menyiratkan kepuasan.

"Kecepatan serangan dan keakuratan pertahanan – Anda masih unggul sekali, Yang Mulia," tegas Gregory. "Sayangnya, satu kekurangan Anda yang sangat fatal: mudah menganggap remeh segala hal."

Mata Oscar melebar. Wajahnya yang berkerut memucat seperti warna matanya.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Lightning menyandarkan tangan pada besi pegangan lift. Kepalanya tertunduk, air mata berderai membasahi pipinya.

Ignis menghela napas dan mendekat, memberikannya sebuah pelukan kecil.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar."

"Semua hancur," bisik Lightning, memaksa menahan tangis. "Semua… berakhir."

"Setidaknya sekarang semua masalah di antara kalian sudah jelas," bisik Ignis. "Apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah terus melangkah dan mencari harapan untuk pulang."

"Tidak ada harapan. Tidak peduli ke mana aku melangkah, yang kulihat hanya kegelapan dan penderitaan." Lightning menarik diri dari pelukan Ignis. "Tetapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Aku akan membantumu semampuku."

"Terima kasih… tapi tidak."

Suara denting lift bertepatan dengan dering ponsel Ignis. Lightning menghapus air matanya dan melangkah keluar lebih dulu, disusul Ignis dari belakang.

"Komisaris Yu? Ada a…"

Langkah Ignis terhenti mendadak. Ia mengerutkan kening, menangkap bahu Lightning dan memberinya isyarat untuk berhenti sejenak.

"Apa maksud Anda dengan…?" Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Apa?"

"Ignis, menyingkir!"

Ignis terkejut dan dengan tangkas menjatuhkan diri ke lantai – tetapi ia langsung sadar telah salah bertindak.

Tubuh Lightning gemetar. Sebuah jarum suntik menancap di lengan kirinya, membuat tubuhnya dalam sekejap kehilangan keseimbangan. Dari dua arah, terlihat gerombolan prajurit berbaju besi mengarahkan senjata ke arahnya dan Ignis.

"Lightning!" Ignis menggeram. "Apa yang telah kalian…?!"

Sebuah jarum suntik lain melesat dan mengenai dada Ignis. Ia tersentak – tubuhnya kembali roboh ke lantai, tepat di samping Lightning yang terkapar tidak sadarkan diri.

"Benar, mereka orangnya," sahut seorang prajurit. "Dua target tertangkap sekaligus. Bravo."

…

"Noctis!"

Stella langsung menghadiahkan pelukan erat kepada Noctis yang muncul dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Ia elus wajahnya yang basah dan spontan memberikan sebuah ciuman di dahi. Pintu lift tertutup – dan berangkatlah mereka ke lantai dasar bersama orang-orang yang tersisa.

"Kau tidak terluka 'kan? Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Stella tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah."

"Berapa sebenarnya pasukan yang dimiliki Caius? Dia seakan menguasai seluruh monster di dunia," gerutu Gladiolus.

"Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya, _apa_ sebenarnya Caius itu? Apa dia mengerti arti kata 'memuakkan'?" sungut Prompto. "Aku tidak mengerti apa asyiknya menyerang kita terus-terusan. Kepalaku pening!"

"Tadi itu pasukan Caius?" Stella terlihat agak ragu. "Benarkah?"

Noctis merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah dompet hitam dan ponsel berwarna serupa. Tidak masalah dengan dompet, tetapi ponselnya rusak sama sekali. Tidak bisa lagi digunakan.

"Uooh, hukum karma ternyata berlaku juga," ujar Gladiolus – masih kesal dengan insiden perusakan ponselnya.

"Noct," sahut Stella, pura-pura sibuk memeriksa benda-benda di _bag_ kecilnya, "apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Lightning?"

Noctis menoleh, memandangi wajah polos Stella untuk beberapa saat. Ia menatap matanya yang ungu violet – dan sepintas, kejadian empat tahun lalu terlintas di pikirannya.

"_Apa Cahaya itu yang kau perhatikan di tangga tadi?"_

_Noctis mempercepat langkah, acuh tak acuh. Tetapi ia balas menanyai gadis itu._

"_Sejak kapan kau bisa melihatnya?"_

"_Sejak aku kecil."_

"_Sebuah mimpi buruk, bukan?"_

"_Tidak bagi sejumlah orang," jelasnya. "Seperti legenda di tanah kelahiranku, Tenebrae, Cahaya itu adalah pintu tempat dewi bawahan Muin menerima arwah mati. Keturunan ningrat – orang-orang yang bisa melihatnya – malah mendapat kekuatan dari tanah kematian." Ia menyusul langkah Noctis dan berbalik. "Kau mendapat kekuatan khusus?"_

"_Tidak ada. Aku punya kekuatanku sendiri. Dan bagiku, Cahaya itu hanyalah sebuah cahaya. Bukan apa-apa."_

"_Hmm, begitukah?" Gadis itu tersenyum dan memiringkan kepala. "Aku justru merasa, aku mendapatkan sesuatu dari Cahaya itu. Kesempatan untuk bicara denganmu. Karena kita sama, bisa melihatnya."_

Itu awal perkenalan mereka. Sebentar, tetapi membawa kesan yang cukup dalam dan membuat pertemanan mereka berlanjut hingga setahun berikutnya. Ya, setelah itu, mereka bukan lagi berteman.

"_Noctis…"_

_Stella menampakkan diri di teras Kuil. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata. Noctis menghampirinya, memberikan hiburan dengan kata-kata seadanya – sebab ia sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa._

"_Ayah marah kepadaku," bisik Stella. "Ayah melarangku bertemu denganmu."_

_Noctis menyelipkan tangannya ke saku. "Mengapa?"_

"_Karena kau seorang Caelum, dan Ayah tidak suka."_

_Noctis menghela napas. Pertikaian di antara kedua keluarga ini sudah terlalu biasa hingga ia tidak tahu lagi di mana pangkal dan di mana ujungnya. Ia menepuk bahu Stella, menenangkannya sekali lagi._

_Tiba-tiba, Stella menghambur dan memeluk erat-erat Noctis. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu, menyandarkan kepala pada bahunya._

"_Aku tidak peduli seberapa keras Ayah melarang." Stella mengelus wajah Noctis. "Sebab, Noct… aku ingin selalu bersamamu."_

_Mata Noctis melebar. Tulangnya serasa melebur bagai lilin._

"_Noct… aku mencintaimu." Stella mengangguk pelan. "Ayo kita mulai dari sekarang."_

Dan tiga tahun berlalu begitu cepat – hingga sekarang, Noctis masih bertahan sebagai kekasihnya di tengah terpaan gosip dan aturan keluarga. Ia berusaha mencintai Stella, dan ya, mungkin karena ia tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya, Stella dengan mudah membuat Noctis memujanya. Tetapi sekarang, Noctis baru mengerti apa arti perkataan guru sastranya dulu: bahwa cinta lebih memuakkan daripada semangkuk teh pahit.

"Ponselku rusak." Stella menarik keluar ponselnya, juga sebuah jepit rambut dari emas putih yang tiba-tiba saja mengejutkan Noctis.

Ia ambil benda itu begitu saja.

"Eh, Noct…?"

Noctis memasukkan benda itu ke saku. "Aku harus mengambilnya. Maaf."

"Itu punya Lightning, bukan?" bisik Stella. "Mengapa harus… kau ambil?"

Ting. Pintu lift terbuka.

"Mana petugas hotel? Harusnya mereka…" Prompto terlonjak dan mundur kembali. Ia terkejut mendapati asap putih mengepul masuk ke dalam lift. "Apa ini… uhuk uhuk!"

Asap putih berbau menyengat menyelimuti seisi lift, membuat dada Noctis terasa dingin dan lemas. Tiba-tiba saja, tangan Noctis terasa lumpuh. Tubuhnya yang tegap mendadak lunglai menimpa dinding lift. Pandangan matanya yang kabur, ditambah rasa nyeri di kepala yang menjadi-jadi, membuatnya roboh dalam lift, tepat di samping Stella dan Prompto yang telah tumbang lebih dulu.

Samar-samar, Noctis melihat beberapa prajurit masuk dan menariknya berdiri. Ia mencoba melawan, setidaknya mengeluarkan satu senjata. Tetapi semua sia-sia. Ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

…

"Target 1. Tertangkap."

"Target 2. Tertangkap."

"Target 3. Tertangkap."

"Target 4. Tertangkap."

"Target 5. Tertangkap."

"Dan Target… gadis ini termasuk target?"

"Tim mata-mata pernah lihat dia bersama gerombolan pangeran. Sudahlah, jangan cerewet dan cepat masukkan dia ke mobil."

"Maksudku, Kapten… daripada dia dibawa pergi begini, mengapa kita tidak menggunakannya saja untuk… ehm…"

"Hei, singkirkan pikiran mesum itu dan naik saja! Kapal akan pergi setengah jam lagi. Kita harus cepat, Tolol!"

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Istana terasa begitu sunyi pagi itu. Kota Herodia yang biasanya disibukkan dengan berbagai aktivitas, sekarang nyaris menjadi kota mati. Tidak tampak penduduk setempat – semua telah diungsikan ke pemukiman yang jauh dari pusat kota. Yang tersisa sekarang hanya para prajurit berbaju besi, polisi, beberapa petinggi militer serta robot-robot patroli.

"_Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar, Vasco."_

_Vasco tertunduk saat Gregory menepuk bahunya. Ia tersenyum puas, menatap sesosok tubuh pucat yang terbaring kaku di atas sebuah ranjang kecil. Beberapa orang bodyguard dengan sigap menutupi wajahnya, lalu kembali bersama Gregory. Ia mengangguk pelan._

"_Kau sudah melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan. Anak panti asuhan yang kau urus sudah aman dalam pengawasan kami," bisiknya. Ia menoleh ke samping, sekali lagi tersenyum puas. "Cukup sampai di sini, Oscar. Sekarang, aku yang harus mengambil alih."_

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan, Tuan?"

Vasco mendesah. "Bungkus mayatnya dan segera bawa pergi. Ingat, jangan ada warga sipil atau siapapun yang melihatnya."

"Baiklah."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Noct… Noctis…"

"Nona? Anda sudah sadar?"

Stella mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Cahaya putih kelabu yang merembes masuk lewat jendela untuk sesaat membuat kepalanya pening. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari, seperti tengah mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Dan memang, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengingat semua hal yang terjadi semalam.

"Kawan-kawan…" Stella menyeret dirinya turun. "Noctis, di mana…"

"Anda ingin sarapan, Nona?"

"Tidak. Tolong minggir, ini sangat penting." Stella membuka pintu dan keluar. Ia berlari menuju kamar kakaknya. "Kakak!"

Kosong. Tidak ada orang di sana. Stella menghela napas dan memeriksa setiap kamar di lantai dua. Tidak menemukan siapa-siapa selain para pelayan, ia berlari menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang keluarga.

Dari sini, terdengar suara ribut-ribut.

"… bisa memikirkan cara sekotor ini!"

"Kau tidak punya kecerdasan berpikir seorang Fleuret."

"Tetapi setidaknya aku tidak akan berbuat kejam demi merebut tahta!"

Stella tertegun. Kakinya yang gemetar berhenti melangkah sejenak.

"Seandainya kemarin Stella mati tertimpa _airship_ atau tertembak, apa yang akan Ayah lakukan?!"

"Prajuritku cermat bekerja. Lihat, kalian berdua selamat."

"Ayah gila!"

Satu kursi hancur terkena tendangan Prompto. Stella nyaris terpekik – ia cepat-cepat duduk merapat di balik tangga.

Geraman Prompto berakhir dengan suara tercekik tenggorokannya. Ia mendengus marah dan menghela napas.

"Ayah tahu bagaimana paniknya kami kemarin? Ayah tahu bagaimana perasaan Stella menyaksikan ulangtahunnya hancur?! Ayah tahu bagaimana takutnya aku akan kehilangan Stella sekali lagi?!"

"Itu cuma sedikit pengorbanan. Sekarang, kita mendapatkan kekuasaan dan segalanya."

Napas Stella tertahan.

"… raja itu, sudah aku kirim jauh ke alam baka. Aku juga sudah kirim pangeran sial dan antek-anteknya pergi jauh dari tempat ini, dan kupastikan mereka tidak akan pernah kembali lagi."

"Mereka kawanku! Apapun yang terjadi, Ayah tidak bisa berbuat sekeji itu dan menyebarkan fitnah yang tidak benar! Dan kita tidak berhak memiliki tahta yang tidak seharusnya kita miliki!"

"Semua sudah terlanjur, jadi jangan banyak bicara! Cepat masuk dan ganti pakaianmu sekarang. Kita akan segera menjadi penguasa Eden!"

Prompto berusaha keras melawan ketika empat pria berbadan besar menyeretnya menuju ke tangga. Wajahnya merah – kemarahan yang tampak di wajahnya terlalu sulit untuk digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Ia menggeram hingga suaranya menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"Hentikan, Ayah! Batalkan semua!"

"Jangan banyak membantah!"

"Aku tidak akan! Aku tidak a…" Prompto berlutut dengan mulut menganga. Bisiknya lirih, "Stella…"

Stella menggigit bibir. Air mata menetes membasahi wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Katakan ini tidak benar."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Noct, kau sudah bangun?"

"Oooh, akhirnya. Kupikir dia sudah tidak bisa bertahan…"

"Yang Mulia, Anda dengar kami?"

Noctis meringis kesakitan. Rasa sakit yang hebat menyerang kepala dan sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mendengus, mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa begitu berat. Ah, untuk membuka mata saja sebegitu sulit.

"Noctis, katakan sesuatu."

Mata Noctis terbuka juga. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah kabut putih – bukan, rupanya itu uap putih yang keluar dari napasnya. Kemudian, ia melihat sebuah ruangan dengan langit-langit hitam, dinding yang hitam, serta wajah tiga orang yang amat ia kenali.

Satu di antaranya membuat Noctis bangkit dengan wajah terbelalak. Pria tua dengan rambut putih sempurna – Noctis kenal jelas siapa pria itu.

"Tuan…"

"Syukurlah Anda sadar, Yang Mulia. Saya pikir Anda tidak akan tahan di tengah udara dingin ini," ujar Perdana Menteri. "Anda masih pusing?"

Noctis mengeriutkan bibir dan mengamati kedua temannya yang lain. Bisiknya gemetar,

"Di mana ini?"

"Sebuah kapal, tujuan tidak diketahui," jawab Ignis. "Kita ditangkap dan dibius. Saat aku bangun, aku baru sadar ternyata kau ikut tertangkap."

"Hebat sekali, mereka memakai cara sebusuk ini untuk menangkap kita. Kalau saja tali ini tidak mengikatku," gumam Gladiolus geram, "aku akan mencincang Prompto dan seluruh keluarganya hingga tewas."

"Prompto? Memangnya ada a…" Mata Noctis melebar. "Apa maksud kalian…?"

"Tuan penasihat bersekongkol dengan para menteri untuk menjatuhkan Yang Mulia Raja. Saya ditangkap sebelum Anda, jadi saya pikir, pesan saya kepada Komisaris Yu pasti sempat Anda dengar. Tetapi ternyata tuan penasihat lebih cepat bergerak."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Ayah?" Noctis berlutut dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Mereka… tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya…"

"Tentang Yang Mulia, saya tidak tahu. Tetapi soal pengkhianatan, saya pikir ini sudah lama direncanakan. Hanya saya tidak pernah jelas mengetahui rencana mereka…"

"Tidak masuk akal. Tidak, ini mustahil," ucap Noctis geram. "Ayah tidak akan tumbang semudah itu…"

"Tergantung caranya, Noct. Lihat, bahkan kau yang sekuat inipun akan tumbang juga jika dibius." Gladiolus menggenggam teralis baja di hadapannya. "Satu kelemahanmu yang telah kita temukan. Racun dan senjata kimia."

"Tunggu. Kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk membebaskan kita," cetus Ignis.

"Ah, mungkin sekali! Kau hanya butuh pikiran dan tenaga." Gladiolus berbinar.

Noctis memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi men-_summon_ senjatanya. Untuk sesaat, ia merasakan sensasi panas mengerubuti dadanya. Pertanda kekuatannya bekerja.

Sayang sekali, sensasi itu hanya bertahan sebentar dan menghilang tidak lama kemudian. Debu-debu kristal yang beterbangan di udara jatuh begitu saja –sementara tubuh Noctis roboh ke samping. Heran, ia tidak pernah merasakan tenaganya terkuras begitu banyak.

"Owwh," sungut Gladiolus. "Habislah kita."

"Komisaris Yu tidak kunjung kembali sejak kemarin." Perdana Menteri menggeleng. "Mungkin dia sudah dihabisi."

"Eh?! Tidak… tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau mati muda! Ayo, Sobat, lakukan sesuatu! Biasanya yang seperti ini tidak mempan untuk kita, ya kan, ya kan?" jerit Gladiolus.

Suara derit dari sudut kanan pintu mengejutkan mereka. Terlihat cahaya yang agak terang menerobos masuk lewat celah-celah pintu. Segerombol besar prajurit besi tanpa helm muncul di ambang pintu. Beberapa menodongkan senjata, beberapa dengan sigap menarik Noctis dan teman-temannya bangkit. Noctis mencoba melawan – ia berkonsentrasi sekali lagi men-_summon_ senjatanya. Satu saja cukup, pikir Noctis. Satu saja cukup.

Tetapi Muin tidak mendengar doanya.

"_Geez_, ini akan jadi tragedi berdarah-darah," sahut salah seorang prajurit dengan santai. Rekan-rekannya yang lain tertawa dan menyeret tawanan mereka menaiki tangga sempit, menuju sebuah tempat besar dengan lantai kayu sebagai dasarnya.

Gladiolus mencoba melawan – ia hempaskan kakinya ke belakang.

Tuarr!

"Lakukan sekali lagi, dan akan kutembak kepalamu hingga nenek moyangmu pusing tujuh keliling."

Gladiolus mengatupkan mulut. Nyaris, ia nyaris kehilangan nyawanya.

Tempat itu cukup luas, tetapi dipenuhi oleh ruangan-ruangan kecil berdinding baja yang dingin dan pengap. Sepi dan tidak menarik – malah sekilas, terkesan agak mistis.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Raja Eden?" sahut Ignis tiba-tiba.

"Jangan banyak bertanya."

"Kami hanya ingin tahu…"

"Nanti juga kalian tahu!"

Petugas itu meninju wajah Ignis hingga tumbang. Para prajurit tertawa terbahak-bahak – tetapi salah seorang dari mereka malah menegur.

"Hei, sudahlah! Ketua bilang kita harus membawanya hidup-hidup dulu." Ia tarik tangan Ignis dengan kasar. "Ayo bangun, cepat!"

Ignis meringkis kesakitan ketika kedua tangannya ditarik paksa. Wajahnya yang tadi terpukul mulai membiru. Ia meringis lagi ketika salah satu prajurit menarik tali jerami yang mengikat lehernya. Hebat, penyiksaan yang sempurna.

Mereka berempat diseret satu-persatu menaiki tangga dan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Sekilas, hanya terlihat kotak-kotak kecil beraneka macam warna. Tetapi ketika berbelok ke sana-sini, mereka baru tahu apa sebenarnya tempat itu.

"Letakkan."

Seorang pria botak berbaju besi memberi perintah – dan para prajurit serentak menghempaskan keempat orang itu ke lantai. Noctis menggertakkan gigi – kepalanya yang masih sakit terguncang hebat.

"Jadi ini dia, Yang Mulia Pangeran dan kawan-kawannya." Pria botak itu maju satu langkah. "Kenalkan, namaku Bob. Senang bertemu kalian semua di kapalku."

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" sahut Ignis, langsung ke topik.

"_Well_, sebenarnya kami ingin mengadakan semacam interogasi. Tetapi kami tahu ini tidak akan mudah, jadi tadi kami berusaha menyiapkan sampel untuk dipergunakan dalam interogasi kali ini," jelas Bob. "Mungkin Anda, Tuan Kacamata?"

Lagi-lagi, Ignis diseret maju dengan tali yang menjerat lehernya. Ia mengerang kesakitan – duri-duri pada tali itu mulai melukai kulitnya.

"Anda, target 4. Ignis." Bob duduk di sebuah kursi dan mengangkat satu kaki ke lutut kaki yang lain. "Anda terlibat dalam pembunuhan Raja?"

Wajah Noctis berubah pucat. Mulutnya sedikit menganga.

"Apa?" Ignis mengerutkan dahi. "Serius, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan…"

"Target 4 ditangkap atas tuduhan bersekongkol dengan Pangeran dan menyusun strategi untuk membunuh Raja Caelum. Anda melakukannya?"

"Tidak."

Gladiolus menyeringai heran. "Apa ini lelucon…"

"Saya tekankan sekarang, saya serius." Bob menarik sebuah cerutu dari sakunya, lalu menyalakannya dengan pemantik dan mulai merokok. Asap kelabu mengepul menutupi wajahnya. "Raja ditemukan tewas pagi tadi, akibat diracun."

Noctis terperanjat. Rasa mual mendadak menyelimuti perutnya.

"Oleh siapa?" sahut Perdana Menteri.

Beberapa prajurit menyeringai dan mulai berbisik dengan sesama rekan mereka. Salah satu dari mereka maju, mengangguk kepada Bob dan menuju ke ruang belakang sebentar.

Lima detik kemudian, terdengar suara tubuh terseret yang sedikit menyakitkan telinga. Noctis dan ketiga rekannya tertegun melihat mayat Komisaris Yu di lantai dengan pakaian compang-camping dan banyak bekas luka goresan dan siksaan. Bob tersenyum seraya menunjuk mayat itu.

"Mengaku sekarang, atau nasibmu akan sama seperti orang ini."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kuakui, sebab aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Ignis tegas.

Alis Bob terangkat. Untuk beberapa saat, ia tampak seperti berpikir. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengambil keputusan.

Dengan santai, ia mengangkat tangan.

"Tom, jalankan tugasmu."

Salah seorang prajurit berbaju besi maju dan memutar-mutar cambuk dalam pegangannya. Ia meringis jengkel.

"Ayolah, kau masih bisa mencegah ini."

"Aku tidak akan mengaku atas apa yang tidak kulakukan…"

Splak!

Gladiolus terbelalak. "Hei hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Tuan, pemuda itu orang yang jujur. Dia tidak akan mengatakan kebohongan meskipun artinya harus mengakui sebuah kejahatan," jelas Hans Toreno.

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu, jadi kau tidak perlu banyak berceramah, Tua Bangka," gumam Bob kasar. "Kau, bangun dan jawab! Masih mau bermain-main denganku?"

Ignis bangkit dengan susah payah. "Aku… sama sekali tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak sayang nyawamu, hah?" Tom melayangkan cambukan sekali lagi. "Sakit tidak? Daripada kesakitan, lebih baik kau mengaku saja."

"Kubilang dengan jelas, aku… tidak melakukan apapun. Itu fitnah."

"Cih. Kau mencoba memeras tenagaku ya? Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan!"

Ignis mengerang nyaring ketika cambukan-cambukan hebat mulai menghantam tubuhnya, membuat bajunya robek dan sekujur tubuhnya berdarah. Ia merintih ketika seorang prajurit lain datang dan menarik tali pengikat lehernya dari belakang. Rasanya seperti hukuman gantung.

Sekali lagi, ia dicambuk dengan keras.

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa – berhenti sekarang juga," ucap Noctis lantang.

"Hei, kau punya otak atau tidak?! Dia sudah menyangkal…"

"Diam kau!"

Gladiolus terlonjak ketika satu cambukan mengenai lehernya. Ia sudah pernah mengalami siksaan selama bertugas – luka di wajahnya itu buktinya – tetapi belum pernah ia merasakan keadaan separah ini: dipaksa mengaku dengan penyiksaan sebagai taruhannya.

"Cukup, hentikan!" seru Noctis.

"Aku… tidak…"

"Bicara yang jelas!"

Ignis tersentak. Tubuhnya dengan cepat roboh ke lantai. Darah segar mulai mengucur dari luka di bibirnya.

"Haa, memang merepotkan." Bob mengecek kertas di sakunya. "Baiklah, ganti. Target 1. Ahaa… Pangeran Noctis, Yang Mulia, Yang Terhormat."

Noctis meringis gusar saat diseret maju oleh dua prajurit. Matanya memelototi Bob. Giginya bergemeretak, menyiratkan kemarahan yang tengah membara dalam kepalanya.

"Bersikap hormat itu wajib, tetapi satu hal yang sudah Anda tahu, bukan? Tidak ada pangkat tinggi dan rendah dalam kemiliteran." Bob mendesah. "Yang Mulia Noctis Lucis Caelum. Ditangkap dan ditawan atas tuduhan menjadi dalang dari pembunuhan Raja demi mempercepat penurunan tahta sekaligus membalas dendam. Ada pembelaan?"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan ayahku?" bisik Noctis. "Harusnya kalian tangkap orang Fleuret keparat itu dan bukan kami…"

"Hei hei Bung, tidak baik menuduh orang tanpa bukti."

"Kalian juga menuduh orang tanpa bukti!" seru Gladiolus.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara, akan kutembak dahimu sampai berlubang dan kugantung kepalamu sebagai barang hiasan di teras rumahku," ancam Bob. Ia kembali beralih ke Noctis. "Aku sering dengar cerita tentang anak yang durhaka kepada orangtuanya, tetapi tidak kusangka seorang pangeran yang beradab ternyata bisa begitu…"

"Aku tidak membunuh Ayahku… aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Tommie!"

Noctis tersentak – dua cambukan sekaligus mengenai bagian bawah telinganya. Rasa sakit yang perih dan dalam membuat pandangannya mengabur.

"Semua akan lebih mudah jika Anda mengaku. Anda tidak mau jadi seperti itu 'kan?" Bob melirik mayat Komisaris Yu di lantai. "Jawab. Apa benar Anda otak di balik pembunuhan Raja?"

"Tidak."

Bob menghela napas kesal. Ia luruskan kedua kakinya yang kekar dan menarik keluar cerutunya. Sambil melempar tatapan _"Mengapa kalian suka sekali mempersulit masalah_", ia memberi isyarat aneh kepada anak buahnya. Empat orang sekaligus keluar lewat pintu belakang dan menghilang sejenak.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka diikuti derit besi yang lamban dan berat. Noctis mendengus lelah – tidak tahan dengan semua kejadian konyol ini.

Namun, sorot matanya yang lemah berubah ketika para prajurit itu membawa masuk sebuah kantong besar berwarna coklat tua dan mengangkatnya dengan susah payah, tepat ke hadapan Bob dan Noctis. Sesaat, Noctis merasakan aura yang dingin menyelimuti udara di sekelilingnya. Ia terpaku, heran melihat kantong yang bergerak-gerak dalam pangkuan orang-orang itu.

Mereka menghempaskan isi kantong itu ke lantai. Noctis terbelalak – tulang-tulang di leher dan wajahnya menegang.

Lightning menarik napas dengan susah payah. Wajahnya pucat, bagian bawah matanya menghitam. Tubuh dan gaun abu-abunya basah diselimuti es seolah ia baru dikeluarkan dari kulkas. Yang lebih parah, bibirnya terlihat begitu kering hingga hanya menyisakan sedikit warna merah hidup.

"Apa-apaan…" geram Noctis dengan wajah merah padam. "Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?!"

"Hanya kami simpan di ruang pendingin, Yang Mulia. Jangan cemas, hanya siksaan kecil – jadi saya rasa dia pasti bisa bertahan… kecuali Anda tidak mau mengaku," ujar Bob dengan senyum puas.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

_**To be continued.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Your Love, or Yours

**Hello readers! :D First of all, I'd like to thank aaaaaaaaalll of you for reading/reviewing my story. You always give me a huge spirit for making a better & better story. And Kikko, thanks for reviewing, too. I know it's hard to read this with google translate, but I'm not sure if my English is good enough, tehee… XP**

**Cukup, sekarang balik ke bahasa Indonesia *gubrak!* gimana nih, ceritanya masih terlalu berat kah? gapapa, abis ini bakal lebih banyak yg… *ga jadi kasi tau ah, spoiler nanti kwakwaa* selamat membaca kalo gitu, pemirsa, saia ga mau bikin pantun lagi ah, nanti jadi garing suasananya. Ciao! **

_**Chapter 9 : Your Love, or Yours**_

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Bos, tidakkah ini terlalu kejam?"

"Jangan sok berbelas kasih, Pecundang. Biarkan saja dia berlama-lama di sini. Jika kita memerlukannya nanti, baru kita keluarkan."

Blam!

… Dan dalam sekejap, seluruh cahaya lenyap dari ruangan itu.

Lightning menggerak-gerakkan jarinya, mencoba menjangkau simpul tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan dan tubuhnya. Walaupun ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, tetap saja tali jerami berduri bukan benda yang bisa ditaklukkan semudah itu. Tanpa memedulikan rasa menyengat akibat butir-butir es yang bertebaran di lantai, dengan sekuat tenaga Lightning berguling ke samping hingga tertelungkup. Lalu, ia gerakkan tangannya dengan paksa untuk melepaskan diri dari tali.

Napas Lightning bertambah sesak. Paru-parunya mulai nyeri diselimuti udara dingin, belum lagi ditambah jeratan tali yang menahan gerakan napasnya. _Hell_, ia harus bisa bertahan. Ia tidak boleh begitu saja ditaklukkan oleh keadaan. Ia harus berhasil meloloskan diri.

Namun, satu jam berlalu begitu saja tanpa hasil. Lightning tergeletak lemas di atas gundukan es. Kukunya membiru, kulitnya nyaris mati rasa. Ia ingin oksigen, ia ingin udara hangat. Ia tidak mau berada di sini – rasanya seperti menjadi kristal dan kembali tertidur di istana suci Valhalla.

Ya, tidak ada bencana yang lebih terkutuk dibanding itu. Lightning ingat bagaimana rasanya. Dingin, beku, lumpuh. Ia bisa mendengar, tidak bisa bicara. Ia ingin bangun, tapi tidak mampu bergerak. Hawa dingin menusuk kulit, tetapi ia tidak bisa berteriak. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam, menikmati nyanyi sunyi di tengah kegelapan sambil menunggu Etro berbelas kasih memanggilnya.

Namun, mungkin ia bahkan tidak akan kembali menjadi kristal. Ia akan mati, seperti Caius – tetapi dengan cara yang lebih mengenaskan. Pada akhirnya, meski ia telah berjuang begitu keras, ia tidak akan pernah lagi kembali kepada Serah, Snow, dan kawan-kawannya di Cocoon…

"_Dia mati lemas?"_

"_Tidak. Masih hidup. Tidak payah juga, rupanya."_

"_Kau yakin kita akan membunuhnya di hadapan Pangeran itu?"_

"Geez, _semua tergantung kemauan bos. Lihat saja nanti."_

Sesuatu yang hangat mendadak menyelimuti Lightning. Tubuhnya serasa diangkat dan melayang-layang di tengah kegelapan. Tiba-tiba, udara berubah menjadi hangat. Lightning menghela napas lega – meski ia tidak tahu apa ini berarti nyawanya telah tercabut, atau sejenisnya.

Bruak. Tubuhnya kembali tergeletak entah di mana. Dalam waktu singkat, seluruh hawa kegelapan itu lenyap dan digantikan oleh terang yang samar. Sayup-sayup pula, Lightning mendengar suara yang amat ia kenal. Hatinya yang dingin mendadak dijalari kehangatan mendebarkan. Ia menyukai perasaan ini – salah satu alasan mengapa ia terus bertahan di Eden.

Namun, semua itu hanya bertahan sebentar. Suara cambuk dan erangan kesakitan langsung memusnahkan kehangatan yang Lightning rasakan.

"Sekarang juga, cepat mengaku."

"Aku tidak tahu…!"

"Jangan pikir karena kau orang besar jadi aku akan sopan terhadapmu. Penjahat tetaplah penjahat. Mengakulah!"

Lightning menggigit bibir menahan kegugupan. Ia mulai merasakan dirinya ikut melebur dalam ketegangan itu. Semua terdengar jelas – desahan putus asa, ringisan kesakitan serta pembelaan-pembelaan yang dibalas dengan ucapan kasar dan cambukan. Ketika suasana berubah sunyi, Lightning bisa mendengar bisikan parau yang bergetar di atas lantai.

Ignis – itu Ignis. Lightning memberanikan diri untuk menggerakkan kepala, tetapi ia terlonjak merasakan benda dingin menyusuri wajahnya hingga menimbulkan rasa membakar.

"… ini masih pertama. Berikutnya mungkin lebih parah."

"Jangan sentuh dia… tidak kau lihat dia kesakitan?!"

"Jadi apa? Bukankah ini yang namanya penyiksaan, Yang Mulia?"

Rasa perih yang ditimbulkan benda dingin itu sebentar saja telah menjalari kepala Lightning. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, menyingkirkan es yang menempel pada bulu matanya. Lima langkah di sampingnya, Noctis berlutut dengan tubuh gemetar dan ekspresi geram. Beberapa luka cambuk telah merobek kulit serta lengan bajunya.

"Sekarang juga, bicaralah!"

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa…"

Splak! Ignis terbatuk dan menggelepar. Dari mulutnya yang gemetar, menyembur darah segar. Lightning mendengus lemah – jarinya yang kaku bergerak-gerak.

"Hei, itu sakit!"

"Kalau sakit, akui saja perbuatan kalian!"

Gladiolus mendengus. "Kami tidak membunuh raja atau apapun itu, jadi tutup mulutmu dan… aargghhh!"

"Kalau perlu aku bisa menambah bekas luka untuk mata kirimu. Ini gratis, jangan takut."

"Hei hei! Minggirkan pisaumu!"

"Orang beradab tidak akan melakukan perbuatan semacam ini," cetus Hans. "Seberapa banyak pun Anda menyiksa kami, fakta tetap fakta…"

"Dan seberapa banyak pun ungkapan-ungkapan bijaksana yang kalian luncurkan, kami tidak akan terpengaruh." Tony berjongkok dan mencengkeram dagu Noctis. "Kupikir aku mulai tidak sabar…"

Lightning bisa melihat debu-debu kristal yang tipis bermunculan di sekitarnya, namun semuanya menghilang begitu saja hingga menimbulkan suara desis pendek. Noctis mendengus dan mencoba memberontak ketika tiga orang prajurit mengerubunginya untuk memberi pelajaran. Tetapi ia tidak mampu melawan ketika salah seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan pisau, dan dengan gemas menyentuhkan ujung benda tersebut ke lehernya.

"_Hentikan_."

Wajah Lightning merah padam. Sebentar saja, seluruh kepalanya sudah terasa panas. Keningnya berkerut seakan ikut merasakan kesakitan Noctis. Dan ia tidak kuat melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"_Jangan… sekali-kali…"_

"Mengaku sekarang, atau kami akan menggores kulitmu lebih dalam."

Gigi Noctis bergemeretak. Tubuhnya ikut berguncang hebat. Rasa sakit itu membuatnya pening dan hampir gila – sampai Lightning benar-benar merasakannya, dan dengan cepat kehilangan kesadaran.

Asap terang berwarna merah muda keluar dari tangan Lightning. Bentuknya meruncing membentuk sebuah pedang – dan sisanya melayang di sekitar tali jerami yang mengikat tubuh Lightning hingga meluruhkannya begitu saja.

Gladiolus mengatupkan mulut, sementara Hans ganti menganga lebar.

"Ini ya pangeran yang hebat itu? Biasa-biasa saja, rupanya…"

"Ah, berikutnya: bagian wajah. Siap, Pecundang?"

"Boleh aku bergabung?"

Tony masih sibuk tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika menoleh, mendapati Lightning bangkit dengan tatapan mata tajam. Cerutu yang ia hisap jatuh ke lantai. Ia mengangkat tangan, menunjuk ke arah pedang Lightning.

"Kau! Sejak kapan kau…!?"

"Ronde pertama?" ujar Lightning singkat.

Bibir Noctis bergetar pelan. _Wajahnya, nada bicaranya… terdengar sama dengan waktu itu._

Jraats!

Tony melolong kesakitan. Pedang aneh itu menerobos dan mencabik organ-organ tubuh di dalam perutnya. Lightning mengerutkan kening, mencabut pedangnya sekuat tenaga dan mengayunkan pedangnya dengan santai. Ia arahkan ujung pedang tersebut ke para bawahan Tony yang berada di sekeliling Noctis.

"Pesta selesai."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"… berbicara bohong di depan media itu lebih dari keterlaluan!"

Untuk kedelapan kalinya, Stella mendengar suara benda pecah dari kamar Prompto. Ia tutup kedua telinganya, sebisa mungkin tidak ingin mengetahui apapun yang terjadi. Namun pertengkaran itu terlalu sengit untuk diredam. Seluruh lantai dua pasti mendengarnya – bahkan mungkin para pelayan di lantai bawah. Tidak mendengar pun, mereka pasti sudah tahu ada ketegangan besar antara sang ayah dan kakak. Mereka mulai bertengkar lagi saat Gregory pulang dari jumpa pers – dan semua berlanjut hingga sekarang.

"Posisi ini sejak dulu adalah milik kita!"

"Sebegitu pentingkah? Ayah, itu sudah lama sekali…"

"Karena alasan itu kau biarkan orang Caelum keparat memimpin negeri milik kita?!"

Stella duduk merapatkan diri ke dinding. Sekali lagi, amuk kemarahan sang ayah meledak dan menghancurkan ketenangan rumah. Seperti bom waktu, umpamanya, sebab kemarahan ini memang sudah lama ia pendam sejak dulu. Permusuhan terhadap marga Caelum yang ditanamkan dengan amat dalam ke setiap generasi Fleuret – semua akibat satu hal: tahta.

_Awalnya, generasi Fleuret memang memegang kekuasaan turun-temurun di Eden – yang waktu itu masih beribukota di Tenebrae. Mereka dipercaya sebagai orang-orang istimewa yang mendapatkan kekuatan Muin dari Cahaya Agung dan bertugas menjaga Kristal Agung dari sentuhan orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab. Namun, kedudukan mereka mulai terancam ketika kerajaan mulai sering diserang barbar dan pasukan kerajaan lain yang menginginkan Kristal. Rakyat menuntut pertanggungjawaban Carlisius Gian Fleuret yang waktu itu berkuasa atas Eden. Walaupun begitu, Carlisius sibuk berfoya-foya menghabiskan uang rakyat dan menganggap remeh penuntutan itu. Keadaan bertambah buruk ketika pasukan dari Munein mengadakan penyerangan besar-besaran untuk merebut Kristal. Kota Tenebrae jatuh akibat kurang kuatnya pasukan penjaga, dan seluruh warga di ibukota terpaksa diungsikan ke Benteng Curam._

_Saat itulah, Jonathan Suris Caelum, pria terhormat dari kota tua Herodia, tampil sebagai pahlawan besar. Kekuatan darah-biru generasi Caelum serta berkah kekuatan orang-mati yang diturunkan Muin berpadu menjadi kekuatan luar biasa yang membuat Jonathan berhasil menumpas pasukan musuh seorang diri, serta mengembalikan Kristal kepada negeri Eden. Rakyat bersorak gembira dan meminta Jonathan naik sebagai Raja, namun Carlisius menolak mundur._

_Ia menantang Jonathan beradu pedang di hadapan rakyat. "Jika kau berhasil membuatku tumbang sebanyak tiga kali, maka aku akan dengan sukarela memberikan tahtaku kepadamu."_

_Carlisius yakin dia menang. Tetapi dugaannya meleset – Jonathan berhasil membuatnya jatuh, tiga kali tanpa balas. Ia menang dan naik sebagai raja._

Itulah awal dari permusuhan dua keturunan ningrat tersebut – dan semua terus berlanjut hingga sekarang.

"Setidaknya bila menginginkan tahta, Ayah harus bersaing secara sehat!"

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk sekadar memahami masalah politik!" bentak Gregory, diiringi suara kursi terjungkal. "Aku membunuh orang bangsat itu, katamu?"

"Ayah membunuhnya secara tidak langsung!"

"Apa itu masalah? Justru kau harus berterima kasih denganku! Dengan berakhirnya Dinasti Caelum, generasi kita akan kembali berjaya. Kita akan kembali menjadi penguasa…"

Stella menangis tersedu-sedu seraya berlari ke balkon kamarnya. Tidak ada pemandangan yang bisa menghiburnya malam itu. Langit yang mendung hanya ditemani Cahaya Agung di angkasa, sementara bunga-bunga mawar yang mekar di taman miliknya telah mulai layu. Yang lebih menyedihkan, tidak ada yang menemaninya. Noctis pun telah pergi.

_Gadis Manis, apa kau butuh pertolongan?_

Stella mengusap air mata di wajahnya. Suara itu datang lagi. Pelan, serak, namun cukup kuat untuk membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Apakah itu hanya perasaannya saja?

_Gadis Manis, apa kau butuh pertolongan? Aku di sini untuk membantumu…_

Stella melipat kedua tangannya dan tertunduk. Ia pikir, itu hanya perasaannya saja – mungkin akibat terlalu merindukan kebahagiaan semasa kecilnya. Waktu itu, Prompto sering bicara dengan suara seperti itu saat memerankan hantu jahat di buku-buku dongeng. Stella ingat benar itu.

_Aku di sini untuk membantumu, Gadis Manis. Kemari dan bergabunglah bersamaku… ada banyak permainan yang bisa kita mainkan bersama…_

Stella mengerutkan kening melihat asap keunguan yang berpendar dan melayang-layang di taman. Matanya melebar – tanpa buang waktu, ia keluar dari kamar dan segera turun ke lantai dasar. Beberapa pelayan yang tengah membereskan dapur tidak ia pedulikan. Ia membuka pintu belakang dan berlari secepat kilat menuju taman bunga.

Napasnya tersengal-sengal begitu tiba di bawah. Ia melangkah tanpa suara menyusuri taman bunga di tengah kegelapan. Ia yakin telah melihatnya. Tanda-tanda kemunculan Caius.

_Kau ingin bergabung bersamaku, Gadis Manis? Aku bisa menolongmu mengatasi rasa gundah… sebab sepertinya semua masalahmu akan bertambah buruk…_

"Caius?" Stella maju beberapa langkah. "Kau di sana? Ini aku."

_Urusanku dengan Caius sudah selesai. Sekarang, aku perlu orang lain…_

"Kau…" Mata Stella melebar. "Apa yang…"

Suara Stella tertahan ketika asap berwarna keunguan muncul di udara dan berkumpul menjerat lehernya. Ia memejamkan mata, menarik napas sekuat tenaga dan mencoba melepaskan diri. Tetapi cekikan itu bertambah kuat setiap ia melawan.

_Stella Nox Fleuret… darah ningrat dengan kekuatan mengagumkan._

"Kau… tidak akan mendapat apapun…" Stella memegangi kedua lehernya. "Aku… tidak memiliki… ugh…"

_Kau orang yang sangat spesial. Tidakkah kau tahu, bakat sihir dan talenta berpedangmu adalah sesuatu yang sangat langka? Ya, tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya – tetapi Aku bisa. Dan hanya butuh sedikit polesan untuk membuatmu menjadi sangat kuat._

"Lepaskan aku… aku tidak sudi…!"

_Seandainya kita tidak pernah bertemu, ini tidak akan terjadi. Tapi takdir punya jalannya sendiri, bukan? Kita memang dipertemukan untuk saling menguntungkan._

_Ayo kita bersatu dan mengejar para pecundang itu. Kita akan membuat mereka musnah menjadi debu. Kita akan mengirim mereka ke neraka dan membuat mereka menjerit penuh penyesalan karena perbuatan mereka. Yakinlah, kau akan memerlukanku saat waktunya tiba. Kau tidak akan menyesal…_

Asap keunguan itu berkumpul dan masuk secara paksa ke mulut Stella. Untuk beberapa menit, Stella nyaris tidak bisa menarik napas. Asap itu seperti menguasai seluruh tubuhnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar seruan dari pintu dapur. Seorang pelayan melongok ke luar dengan wajah cemas.

"Nona!"

Begitu asap ungu tersebut lenyap, Stella tersungkur dan jatuh menimpa jalan setapak. Matanya terpejam, tubuhnya terasa amat berat. Beberapa saat kemudian, sekumpulan pelayan telah datang dan memapahnya masuk. Udara yang dingin dalam sekejap menghangat.

Mata Stella masih terpejam ketika terdengar suara orang ramai di sekelilingnya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian barusan. Hanya sebuah mimpi. Dan hantu mimpi yang tidak jelas. Tidak mungkin ini nyata.

"Stel? Stella?"

"Kakak…" Stella membuka mata, dan langsung menyadari dirinya terbaring di sofa. Prompto, Gregory dan beberapa orang pelayan berkumpul dengan wajah terheran-heran. Salah seorang pelayan tampak membisikkan sesuatu kepada Gregory.

Prompto menyentuh kedua pipi Stella. "Mengapa malam-malam kau ada di taman, Stellie?"

"Aku, eh… aku…" Stella tersenyum kecut. "Emm… melihat-lihat."

Prompto mengerutkan dahi. "Melihat apa? Semua bunga tidur di malam hari."

Stella tersenyum. "Kau seperti mendongeng saja," gumamnya. "Aku hanya menyegarkan pikiranku. Aku merasa… kurang sehat."

"Kalau kau bilang kurang sehat, itu artinya sama sekali tidak sehat. Akan kupanggilkan dokter sekarang."

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya butuh istirahat. Sungguh." Stella mendesah dan berdiri dengan agak terburu-buru. "A, aku kembali ke kamarku dulu. Maaf sudah mengejutkan kalian."

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gregory.

"Ya, Ayah. Maaf sudah membuat Ayah cemas." Senyum di wajah Stella menghilang. "Aku… ingin tidur sekarang."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Paman yakin arahnya sudah benar?" Gladiolus terperanjat. "Ah… maaf. Aku keceplosan…"

"Tidak masalah. Aku bosan dengan formalitas kerajaan. Panggil saja aku Paman, atau Pak Tua," sahut Hans sambil memerhatikan peta di layar komputer. "Menurut sinyal GPS, ada pantai beberapa kilometer dari sini."

"Antar kami ke sana," perintah Lightning.

Awak kapal yang memegang kemudi mencibir.

"… segera setelah tiba di sana."

Lightning menodongkan pedangnya. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Eh, tidak…!"

"Kau bohong." Lightning menjilat bibirnya. "Sabarlah. Nanti akan kuberi kau kenang-kenangan manis."

Gladiolus meringis. "Kau keren sekali."

Lightning menghela napas seraya memalingkan wajah, menatap Noctis yang sedari tadi bersandar di mulut pintu. Rambutnya yang kelabu bergerak tertiup angin malam, sementara matanya menatap jauh ke laut yang diselimuti kegelapan. Sepintas, ia bisa melihat kilatan-kilatan bening di mata Noctis. Sangat memesona. Walau mungkin juga, dia sebenarnya sedang menangis.

"Ini hebat, mereka menyimpan sedikit stok Elixir. Kita tidak harus menderita karena luka cambuk selama berhari-hari," kata Gladiolus. "Kita akan curi untuk berjaga-jaga. Zaman semakin maju, Elixir semakin langka."

"Dan kita harus tiba di tempat yang aman sebelum matahari terbit. Kalau tidak, orang-orang akan melihat kita." Ignis menggeleng cemas. "Lihat semua artikel ini… kita benar-benar telah menjadi pembicaraan hangat."

"Yap. Dan kita butuh tempat persembunyian," sahut Hans. "Aku pernah tinggal beberapa tahun di Caracio. Tempat yang agak kumuh – tetapi cocok untuk tempat persembunyian."

Gladiolus terlonjak. Lantas, mata Noctis beralih ke arah mereka.

"Ki… kita bukannya akan kembali?" bisik Gladiolus.

"Tidak. Kita baru diumumkan sebagai penjahat – dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi buronan. Akan sangat bahaya jika kita sembarangan kembali," kata Hans.

"Apa maksudnya?" sahut Noctis tajam. "Kau berpikir kita harus bersembunyi?"

"Situasi di Herodia pasti sangat buruk. Kita tidak punya pilihan lain, Noct," ujar Ignis.

"Bersembunyi hanya akan membuat kita semakin terpuruk. Itu tindakan seorang pengecut."

"Ini supaya kau aman. Karena sehabis ini, prajurit Eden pasti akan pergi kesana sini untuk mencari kita."

"Itu bukan alasan yang akan merobohkanku," tegas Noctis. "Mereka membunuh Ayah. Mereka akan membayar untuk ini!"

Gladiolus menggaruk kepala. "Aduh, baru satu jam sudah ribut lagi…"

"Aku tidak takut dengan mereka." Noctis mendengus. "Kekuatanku sudah pulih. Mereka akan kuhabisi semua."

"Tapi, Yang Mulia…"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan rencana 'cari aman' kalian. Bila tidak setuju, aku akan kembali sendiri dan menuntaskan semua masalah…"

"Apa yang akan kau dapat, sambutan sehangat musim semi?"

Semua orang menoleh. Lightning bersandar di dinding, mengetuk-ngetuk ujung pedangnya dengan wajah masam. Tatapan dan suaranya yang tajam dalam sekejap membuat keadaan sunyi.

Noctis meliriknya tajam. "Aku mencoba membereskan…"

"Jangan bercanda. Kau pikir semua orang sama seperti kami, percaya kepadamu? Dan kau pikir dengan kekuatanmu, semua akan beres?" Lightning berkedip pelan. "Lihat artikel-artikel itu. Konspirasi politik yang sangat mantap. Menteri, polisi dan orang militer – semua terlibat secara diam-diam untuk menjatuhkan ayahmu. Kau, seorang pangeran muda, melawan penasihat dan sekumpulan pejabat tinggi, menurutmu kau pasti akan menang?" Lightning mengangkat dagu, membiarkan kepalanya menyentuh kaca jendela. "Dunia politik bukan sesuatu yang bisa dihadapi dengan adu fisik. Kau tahu itu."

Ignis mengangguk setuju. "Lagipula, bila kembali nanti, yang akan terjadi pada kita hanya ditahan dan diinterogasi. Akan sulit untuk membela diri."

"Sekarang, kita hanya perlu tempat aman dan _timing_ yang tepat," ungkap Hans.

"Dan strategi."

"Kau yang paling hebat, Light!" puji Gladiolus.

"Itu dia." Hans menunjuk ke luar, ke arah sebidang pantai kecil yang dikepit dua tebing dan diselingi pepohonan lebat. Ia memberi isyarat tangan. "Periksa apakah aman – pastikan tidak ada yang melihat. Kita akan menurunkan sekoci di situ."

"Akan bahaya kalau orang ini kita biarkan saja," ujar Gladiolus, menunjuk anak buah kapal yang memegang kemudi. "Aku punya ide yang brilian untukmu, Light."

…

"Hadiah untuk kepatuhan dan jasamu."

Lightning mengikat pria itu erat-erat. Setelah menyumpalnya dengan tujuh bongkah kertas, ia menyeret pria tersebut ke dalam sebuah kotak besi. Pria itu melempar tatapan memelas campur ketakutan, seakan memohon agar ia diampuni.

"Mimpi indah," bisik Gladiolus seraya menutup kotak tersebut dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Kotak itu ia dorong bersama Ignis ke sudut ruang bongkar muat yang paling gelap.

"Apa semua beres?" Hans mengangguk. "Kita turun duluan, Nona."

Lightning mendesah gusar dan melompat masuk ke sekoci. Bersama Hans, ia diturunkan ke pantai terlebih dulu. Prosesnya agak mendebarkan – jujur saja, Lightning terus-terusan membayangkan tali sekoci putus dan ia jatuh seperti orang tolol. Entah ia akan mati atau tidak.

Begitu sekoci mendarat di air, mereka melompat keluar dan menjauh beberapa puluh langkah dari kapal. Sekoci ditarik naik kembali - menimbulkan suara derit yang membuat telinga Lightning sedikit ngilu.

Dari atas, Gladiolus tampak melambaikan tangan. Noctis dan Ignis menyusulnya naik ke tepi kapal, lalu – dengan gaya seperti pemain sirkus – mereka bertiga meloncat dan menceburkan diri ke air. Terdengar suara deburan air yang lembut.

"Bocah-bocah itu luar biasa," puji Hans sambil tersenyum.

_Yang benar saja – itu terlihat menggelikan! _Lightning berbalik meninggalkan Hans – melangkah dengan hati-hati menuju ke daratan. Sekali lagi, kakinya terasa perih. _Hell_, baru sekarang ia sadar, sepatu hak tinggi sialan itu masih ia pakai!

Sambil mendengus puas, Lightning melempar kedua sepatu itu ke air.

"Selamat tinggal, pasangan bahagia."

"Kenapa kau buang?"

Lightning menoleh. Matanya berkedip heran melihat Ignis memunguti kedua sepatunya. Ia tersenyum, mengangkat sepatu itu dan berjalan ke arah Lightning bersama rekan-rekannya.

"Sebaiknya kau simpan ini. Jika seseorang menemukan sepatumu, kita akan terkena masalah."

"Itu akan terseret air dan menghilang di laut."

"Kau yakin?"

Lightning mengerutkan dahi, seperti tampak berpikir keras. Namun, konsentrasinya segera terpecah ketika percikan air mengenai wajahnya. Ia berseru kaget.

"Kau…!"

"Sudah lama tidak main di pantai?"

Lightning merengut kesal dan balas memercikkan air. Ignis terkejut – ia terjungkal dan jatuh begitu saja.

Hans menggeleng.

"Aku tergabung dalam kelompok yang salah…"

"Woooh, apa yang kalian lakukan?" seru Gladiolus heboh. "Hei hei, aku boleh ikut main?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain. Sama sekali tidak lucu." Noctis melangkah cepat menerobos gelombang air yang tenang. "Sesuai rencana, ayo berangkat ke Caracio dan pikirkan apa yang harus kita perbuat sekarang. Ini bukan kasus anak mencuri permen – jangan menganggap remeh."

Noctis tiba duluan di daratan – tetapi ia terus berjalan dan tidak memedulikan rekan-rekannya. Tadi Lightning bahkan sempat melihat ekspresi jengkel di wajahnya. Apa itu karena masalah yang ia hadapi?

Gladiolus bersiul nyaring. "Dia sangat antusias."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"_Dengan berakhirnya Dinasti Caelum, generasi kita akan kembali berjaya."_

Stella menghela napas gelisah. Tangannya meremas lengan kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Sepiring panekuk madu dan teh hangat telah satu jam lamanya terhidang di hadapan gadis itu. Namun, ia terlalu cemas bahkan untuk sekadar memedulikan rasa lapar.

Terdengar suara langkah kasar dari luar. Stella mendongak, menatap lurus ke ruang santai dan mendapati Prompto turun dari tangga dengan rompi dan pakaiannya yang khas. Tas sandang tergelantung bebas di bahunya.

Stella bangkit dan keluar menghampiri Prompto.

"Kakak…"

Prompto menoleh. "Stellie?"

"Kepala pelayan bilang kita harus bersiap dengan pakaian formal. Satu jam lagi, ada acara dengan para menteri." Stella menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak berpikir untuk…"

"Aku akan pergi."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan pergi mencari Noctis," tegas Prompto.

"Ayah bilang, Noctis sudah…"

"Menurutmu Noctis dan kawan-kawan kita bisa kalah segampang itu?" Prompto menggeleng. "Aku sangat mengenal mereka."

Stella menggigit bibir.

"Bagaimana dengan Ayah? Apa yang harus kukatakan, aku tidak tahu?!"

"Katakan saja aku kabur. Aku tidak butuh tahta."

"Kakak…"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan hal-hal jelek seperti ini merusak persahabatanku. Aku akan pergi dan membawa kembali Noctis. Dan akan kudukung dia mendapatkan haknya." Prompto melambai pelan. "Jaga dirimu, Stellie. Stop, jangan menangis – aku bukannya pergi untuk selamanya."

"Kau jahat tidak mengajakku!" Stella menangis tersedu-sedu. "Bawa aku. Bawa aku pergi, aku ingin ikut… Aku ingin mencari Noctis."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Noctis dan rekan-rekannya telah berjalan beberapa kilometer dari pantai sebelum akhirnya tiba di sebuah jalan aspal yang terletak di pinggiran kota Caracio. Benar saja, bangunan-bangunan di kota itu terlihat sedikit 'terbelakang', apalagi bila dibandingkan dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit di Herodia, atau bahkan kota super-futuristik seperti Bodhum. Tetapi tidak ada waktu untuk memprotes.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kita cari terlebih dulu?" Hans mendesah. "Penginapan?"

Ia mengangkat tangan dengan mantap – tetapi keempat rekannya diam saja. Hans menghela napas dan melanjutkan, "Pakaian?"

Lightning berdeham – ia mengangkat tangan dengan agak ragu. Alis Hans terangkat, tetapi Gladiolus malah tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Sebenarnya lebih baik kau begini terus, Lightie. Sebab – pffft, uhuk – ada dua pasang mata yang menikmati pemandangan ini. Ihik hik hik…"

"Kau, bocah tengik kurang kerjaan!"

"Tiga pasang, kurasa," cibir Hans, melirik wajah Ignis dan Noctis yang sama-sama memerah. "Jadi, kurasa – yang memilih makanan ialah…?"

Ignis dan Gladiolus mengangkat tangan.

"Cepat kita bereskan ini," ujar Noctis muram.

…

"Hanya ada yang seperti ini?!"

"Kecilkan suaramu, Nak," bisik Hans. "Kebanyakan makanan di Caracio adalah ternak seperti lembu, domba dan kambing hutan, atau yang seperti ini – kerang, bekicot, udang…"

"Aku benci makanan laut," ratap Gladiolus. "Padahal kita bukan teroris."

"Bisakah kita cepat selesaikan ini? _Hell_, aku muak."

"Kau suka makanan laut?" tanya Ignis.

"Dulu aku tinggal dekat laut," jawab Lightning sambil mengambil sepotong daging di mangkuk sup. Ia bolak-balik daging tersebut bak seorang ahli pengamat makanan. Ia masukkan ke mulut secepat mungkin, berusaha tidak memedulikan penampilan makanannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hans.

"Ini… lumayan," jawab Lightning.

"Atau mungkin semua makanan akan terasa enak kalau sedang lapar," gumam Gladiolus sambil memasukkan sesendok daging bekicot ke mulut. Keningnya berkerut ketika mengunyah makanan tersebut, tetapi ia angkat bahu beberapa saat kemudian. "Hmm, tidak buruk. Hanya butuh sedikit merica."

"Bagaimana dengan lembu bakar ini? Siapa yang mau coba duluan?"

Noctis mengambil sekerat daging itu. Ia meletakkannya di piring, memotongnya dengan wajah tidak berselera.

"Saatnya perut kita bersuka ria." Gladiolus memotong sedikit daging tersebut, meletakkannya di piring dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Tetapi, ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah. "Apa-apaan…"

Wajah Noctis memerah saat memakannya. Ia tertunduk malu. "Hambar."

"Pffft…" Lightning tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain tertawa terbatuk-batuk. Ekspresi mereka terlihat sangat konyol – persis seperti Snow, bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Tetapi sudahlah, pikir Lightning. Bagaimanapun, tidak baik ia terus membandingkan pria raksasa itu dengan segala hal yang buruk. Ia harus bertobat supaya tidak menderita saat Serah benar-benar menikah dengan preman aneh itu.

"Lihat, kau makan sampai kuah sup itu keluar." Ignis mengambil sehelai tisu dan mengusap sudut bibir Lightning. "Makan sambil tertawa itu tidak bagus."

Noctis terlihat semakin tidak senang. Ia comot lagi sepotong daging domba dari piring – lalu dengan kasar dipotongnya daging itu.

"Kedai gila. Promosi makanan dengan kedok mahal dan berkualitas…"

"Maaf?" Hans terbelalak. "Eh, Pangeran…"

"… memasang harga gila-gilaan di tengah krisis ekonomi – ugh!"

"Noctis!" seru Gladiolus hingga membuat semua orang terkejut. Dengan sigap, Hans mengambil sehelai tisu dan melingkarkannya pada luka Noctis yang mengeluarkan banyak darah, bekas potongan pisau.

"Ini akan mengering sebentar lagi, tenanglah," bisik Hans. Tetapi, darah yang keluar semakin lama semakin banyak. Seluruh lembaran tisu dipenuhi bercak darah.

Gladiolus melolong kencang. "Banyak sekali – darahnya, uah! Kulitnya terkelupas!"

"Apa yang kau perbuat?!" Lightning menubruk bahu Gladiolus dan menyambar tangan Noctis. Ia perhatikan luka itu lekat-lekat. "Kau mau mati? Ini menembus tulangmu!"

"Hanya sedikit…"

"Apanya? Ini parah! Harusnya kau pakai sarung tangan!" seru Lightning gusar. "Ambilkan tisu. Dua – tidak, tiga lapis."

"Ada toko obat atau semacamnya dekat sini?" tanya Ignis.

"Dua blok dari tempat ini, di deretan kanan. Catnya warna hijau." Hans berdiri perlahan. "Apa aku saja yang pergi, Nona Light…"

Lightning mendengus. "Aku saja. Semua pria selalu membuat masalah."

Mulut Gladiolus menganga menyaksikan mereka menghilang dari pintu restoran. Ia berbisik dengan nada melengking, "Hei hei, aku tidak pernah membuat masalah."

…

"Darahnya sudah berhenti?"

"Belum."

"Kita harus cepat."

"Cukup. Kita kembali. Lebih baik kita pakai Elixir."

"Itu pemborosan," sela Lightning. "Cepat, singkirkan tisu itu dan gunakan bajumu. Aku bisa pingsan lama-lama."

Noctis tertunduk, berusaha menahan rasa perih yang menusuk-nusuk jempolnya. Baru sebentar saja, darahnya seakan sudah terkuras habis. Tubuhnya mulai lemas hingga terasa melayang-layang – tetapi Lightning terus menarik tangannya menerobos kerumunan ramai dengan langkah yang luar biasa cepat, bahkan meski ia masih memakai sepatu hak tinggi.

"Di sini." Lightning menarik Noctis masuk dan mendudukkannya di kursi tunggu. Ia langsung menghambur ke meja pelayan dan meminta sejumlah obat.

Noctis mengerutkan kening melihatnya kembali bersama sejumlah barang.

"Perban?"

"Aku pernah mengalami yang seperti itu saat memasak dulu," gumam Lightning. "Plester tidak berguna. Darahmu akan terus merembes. Kemarikan."

Dengan hati-hati, Lightning melumuri secubit kapas dengan obat dan menekankannya ke luka Noctis. Ia sedikit tersentak akibat rasa panas yang ditimbulkan obat itu. Tetapi Lightning menahan tangannya – ia tarik hingga putus sehelai perban, lalu membelitkannya ke jempol Noctis serapi mungkin. Sedikit noda darah muncul di sekitar perban, tetapi sudah tidak separah tadi.

"Ini akan sakit…" Lightning membelitkan kedua ujung perban menjadi satu, lalu mengikatnya sekuat tenaga. Noctis berseru nyaring.

"Itu sakit!"

"Sudah kubilang tadi," ujar Lightning dengan nada mengejek. "Manusia tidak mungkin sempurna. Lihat dirimu – kau pandai berkelahi tetapi tidak menguasai _heal_. Musuhmu akan bersyukur untuk itu."

"Aku juga."

"Mengapa?"

Noctis tertunduk. "Setidaknya ada sedikit jalan untuk _pergi_."

Lightning berkedip pelan. "Noctis…"

"Selalu – aku selalu dituntut untuk kuat. Tidak menangis saat terluka. Tidak bersedih saat kehilangan. Dan tidak boleh kalah. Padahal aku tidak tahan dengan semua itu. Semuanya menyiksaku."

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak mungkin menghadapi semua sendiri," kata Lightning. "Karena itu kau punya kami di sini. Kau bisa berbagi."

Noctis mendesah. "Aku butuh seseorang yang lebih dekat," bisiknya.

Perlahan, ia menyentuh ujung jari-jemari Lightning. Denyut-denyut lemah yang berasal dari lukanya membuat napas Lightning tertahan. Ia ingin sekali membalas sentuhan lembut itu, membelai wajah Noctis yang tampak kurus dan tidak bersemangat. Tetapi sebuah bisikan lembut menyadarkannya.

_Dia mulai goyah, kurasa._

"A, ayo. Semua sedang menunggu kita."

Noctis hanya bisa mendesah kecewa ketika Lightning bangkit dan pergi mendahuluinya. Masih dengan agak lemas, Noctis bangkit dan menyusul – tetapi langkahnya terhenti melihat gadis itu dan ketiga rekannya telah menunggu di depan toko.

…

"Atas nama siapa?"

"Arthur LeGrey."

Petugas hotel mengangguk. "Satu kamar tunggal dan dua kamar _double_. Ini kuncinya."

"Dia terus memerhatikan kita," bisik Ignis sambil melirik bajunya yang compang-camping. "Kita harus membeli pakaian."

"Harusnya kalian tidak memikirkan perut saja tadi."

Sambil menyambar kunci untuknya, Lightning melesat menuju ke lorong kecil di samping meja resepsionis. Dari luar, hotel ini terletak sedikit kumuh – tetapi bagian dalamnya bersih dan segar. Apalagi, lukisan-lukisan indah di dinding menjadi pemandangan penyegar di tengah suasana sunyi.

"Enak sekali, ya punya kamar sendiri." Gladiolus datang dan merangkul bahu Lightning. Godanya dengan suara nyaring, "Hei Light, bagaimana kalau kita tukaran kamar? Aku akan memberimu satu malam yang manis bersama Noctis…"

Hans terbelalak. "Apa?"

"Tidakkah itu akan dahsyat sekali? Maksudku, hihihi…"

"Baiklah. Mana pedangku…"

"Hah?" Gladiolus melepas rangkulannya dan cepat-cepat menjauh dari Lightning. Sambil menggertakkan gigi dengan kesal, Lightning membuka kunci kamar dan masuk.

"Light," cegat Ignis, "ehm, kau terlihat kurang nyaman. Akan kubelikan pakaian dan sepatu untukmu. Kau ingin gaun atau…"

"Ah, jangan sekali-kali!"

"Owh, yah." Ignis menelan ludah. "Aku sudah tahu seleramu."

"Bagus. Terima kasih."

Lightning menutup pintu dengan suara amat pelan. Setelah melepas sepatu hak tinggi – tanpa basa-basi lagi – ia rebahkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur. Tulang-tulangnya sakit akibat perjalanan jauh. Matanya juga terasa berat karena tidak tidur. Sekarang, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun. Yang ia butuhkan hanya istirahat seharian.

…

"Kau seharusnya istirahat saja di hotel."

"Tidak perlu."

Ignis tersenyum simpul.

"Sepertinya tenagamu mulai kembali," katanya sambil mengambil sebuah kemeja hitam. "Ini, untuk Glad si heboh." Ia mengerutkan kening. "Tuan Toreno minta kemeja biasa. Ah, ini dia."

Noctis bangkit dari tempatnya bersandar dan mengikuti Ignis menuju deretan pakaian perempuan. Ia perhatikan baju-baju yang dipajang satu-persatu. Kebanyakan bergaya feminin dan kuno – tetapi pasti Lightning cocok memakai semuanya.

"Coba kita lihat – Lightning tidak suka gaun, tidak suka yang feminin, yang ia butuhkan hanya sesuatu yang akan membuatnya leluasa." Ignis mengambil dua setel kemeja hitam tanpa lengan, lalu beralih ke deretan celana dan mengambil satu _jeans_ pendek. "Yep, hampir beres…"

"Kau suka dengannya?"

"Apa?" ujar Ignis. Namun, tampaknya ia tidak terlalu terkejut diserang pertanyaan tersebut. Noctis melipat tangan, pura-pura melihat ke arah lain.

"Aku malas mengulang-ulang."

Ignis tersenyum. "Perasaanmu ternyata tidak main-main. Kukira selama ini yang ada di pikiranmu hanya Stella…"

"Kau bisa jawab saja?"

"Hmm, baiklah. Jadi… aku harus berkata jujur, bukan?" Ignis mengamati sepasang sepatu bot dari kulit lembu. "Kalau kau bertanya begitu – ya, tentu saja aku menyukainya."

"Lalu?" Noctis tahu jawabannya belum selesai.

Ignis mengambil sepasang sepatu bot warna cokelat. Ia tersenyum sambil mengusap bulu-bulu kelabu di mulut sepatu.

"Kalau kau bertanya aku mencintainya atau tidak, kurasa…" Ignis melirik Noctis. "Aku sedang mempertimbangkannya."

"Apa?"

Sebuah senyum getir muncul di bibir Ignis. Cukup lama kesunyian mengisi jeda sebelum akhirnya ia bicara.

"Dia… sangat mirip Ayaka."

Mata Noctis melebar. Setelah bertahun-tahun berusaha melupakan nama yang satu itu, sekarang Ignis kembali mengenangnya. Padahal, mengingatnya kembali sama saja dengan mengulang masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Noctis tahu itu – ia ingat bagaimana tragisnya kematian Ayaka.

"Sifat mereka sangat berbeda. Tetapi mereka bernasib sama – dipermainkan oleh orang yang mereka cintai. Kau sendiri mengakuinya, 'kan?" Ignis menoleh, menatap Noctis tanpa rasa takut. "Waktu itu, aku begitu tergila-gila dengan Stella – padahal dia jelas-jelas sedang dekat denganmu. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana reaksi Ayaka melihatku dan Stella…" Ignis tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimat itu. "Semua salahku hingga ia menderita dan masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Aku bahkan menolaknya mentah-mentah – padahal bila aku mengalah sedikit waktu itu, mungkin dia akan sembuh dan tidak akan bunuh diri."

Noctis mengusap jempolnya yang terluka.

"Sifat Lightning dan Ayaka sangat berbeda."

"Ya, tentu, itu benar. Ayaka ceria, blak-blakan dan sangat mudah tersentuh. Sementara Lightning, dia keras dan tegar. Tidak suka mempertunjukkan perasaan, tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain," gumam Ignis. "Tetapi yeah, dia punya banyak sisi yang kusukai. Dari luar dia kasar – tetapi bila kau mengenalnya lebih dalam, sebenarnya, dia orang yang lembut dan agak pemalu. Dia juga sangat manis ketika salah tingkah." Ignis mendesah. "Jujur… semakin lama aku semakin _menginginkannya_. Tetapi, aku harus memastikan bahwa aku mencintainya bukan karena Ayaka. Aku ingin mencintainya karena aku mencintainya."

Noctis mengepalkan tangan. Ia memalingkan wajah, menarik keluar sebuah sweter wol warna merah yang sedari tadi terus ia perhatikan. Ignis menambahkan dengan suara yang amat pelan.

"Pastikan perasaanmu terhadapnya, Noct. Apakah itu cinta yang tulus, atau hanya sebatas keinginan untuk memiliki. Waktu bisa mengembangkan cinta menjadi kebencian – berhati-hatilah."

Noctis meletakkan sweter pilihannya di kasir. Ignis berjalan menyusulnya.

"Untuk Lightning? Kau yakin?"

"Berikan kepada Glad jika dia tidak mau."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Gladiolus keluar dari kamar mandi sambil berseru lega.

"Ah, segar sekali! Aku suka tempat ini!"

"Bersantailah sementara di luar kau menjadi pembicaraan dunia."

"Astaga Noct, kau sedang tidak senang apa? Ucapanmu sinis semua dari tadi – kau membuatku tidak _mood_!"

Noctis mengangkat sudut kanan bibirnya sembari memejamkan mata. Ia lipat kedua tangan ke belakang, menopang kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat hari itu.

"Heii… sudahlah, jangan cemas. Ignis sudah menghubungi temannya. Orang itu akan segera mengirim bantuan."

"Lalu katakan lagi: _semua beres dan kujamin tidak akan ada yang menyadap pembicaraan._"

"Itu telepon umum, Noct!" Gladiolus menepuk kepalanya. "Aku bisa mati muda kalau begini. Aduh, apa yang harus kuperbuat, apa yang… hueehhhh!"

"Diam dan tidurlah," bisik Noctis. "Hanya pembohong yang takut pada sesuatu yang tidak mereka lakukan."

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia sudah tertidur. Udara tidak terlalu dingin malam itu. Walaupun demikian, Noctis sampai beberapa kali terjaga. Tidurnya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Tidak ada televisi. Tidak ada ponsel. Seandainya ada, mungkin Noctis sudah langsung mencari Vasco dan menyerbu pejabat-pejabat kerajaan. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana jasad ayahnya ditemukan. Ia ingin tahu detail kematiannya. Ia ingin tahu segalanya – jadi ia bisa menuntut balas atas apa yang terjadi.

"_Dunia politik bukan sesuatu yang bisa dihadapi dengan adu fisik. Kau tahu itu."_

Lightning. Ia masih di sini bersama Noctis – meski memang tidak semestinya ia terlibat dalam masalah ini, apalagi dengan kuasa Etro dalam tubuhnya. Tetapi ia tidak mengeluh maupun menyalahkan Noctis. Ia tetap berusaha membantu walau masalah ini tidak terkait dengannya – sama seperti dulu, saat pertama kali bertemu Noctis.

Ia masih milik Noctis waktu itu. Ada masalah atau tidak, ia selalu ada – untuk dan hanya untuk Noctis. Senyumnya yang lembut, ketulusan dan pengertian, serta aura yang tidak pernah Noctis jumpai selain pada ibunya: semua itu amat ia rindukan. Tetapi sekarang, seseorang akan segera merampasnya dari Noctis.

_Merampas? _Noctis tidak menyangka kata sekejam itu bisa terlintas dalam benaknya. Jadi mungkin, ia hanya bermaksud memiliki Lightning semata. Bukan cinta. Cintanya sesungguhnya hanya untuk Stella.

_Tetapi tidak,_ Noctis tidak terima. Itu hanya semacam pemikiran sampah yang dikatakan Ignis untuk membuatnya ragu dan menyingkir. Tentu saja. Walaupun mungkin perhatian Ignis terhadap Lightning lebih karena Ayaka, semakin lama dilihat Noctis semakin sadar, kasih sayang yang ia tunjukkan tidak main-main. Sama seperti Noctis, Ignis mungkin mulai melihat Lightning sebagai seorang wanita. Dan bukan sebagai adik, atau rekan biasa.

Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat.

Matanya terbuka. Ia menoleh, mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya. Gladiolus sudah tidur – bahkan sampai mengorok. Tetapi Noctis tahu yang tadi bukan khayalannya.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang keras. Noctis mendengus kesal sembari bangkit dengan langkah lemas. Yang benar saja, siapa yang mencari mereka pukul setengah tiga pagi begini? Noctis menggerakkan tangannya menuju ke engsel pintu.

Tunggu – mungkin, ini musuh.

Noctis mundur beberapa langkah. Sebuah pisau kecil muncul di tangannya. "Siapa?"

"Yang Mulia, keluarlah sekarang juga!"

…

Lightning mengumpat dalam hati. Kepalanya masih pening karena mengantuk, tetapi paman tua itu sudah memaksanya berberes dan meninggalkan hotel. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan pagi buta begini?

Sebuah kereta chocobo telah menunggu di luar. Ada dua ekor chocobo yang dipakai – satu yang berbulu kuning mulus dan agak rewel, yang satu lagi berjambul merah dan berbadan tegap. Ketika Lightning tiba, mereka memberikan sambutan dengan suara kweh-kweh yang lucu. Si rewel segera membungkuk, meminta Lightning mengelus kepalanya.

"Kukira kau akan membawa mobil," sahut Ignis dari dalam kereta.

"Ah, tidak, Senior. Mobil mudah dilacak dengan GPS. Lebih baik memakai kereta – apalagi ini akan terlihat biasa di Lavinia."

Lightning mendaki tangga dan masuk ke kereta. Ia duduk di jok kanan, mengisi tempat kosong di samping Noctis. Ruangan kereta ini bagus, lebih besar dan nyaman daripada mobil. Ada beberapa buah tas kulit, kardus dan karung-karung yang sepertinya berisi makanan. Tetapi Lightning tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas – langit-langit ruangan itu hanya dilengkapi sebuah lampu kecil.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hans naik dan duduk bersama Ignis di jok kiri. Kereta lekas berangkat.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan. Ini Derrick, salah satu kapten muda di kepolisian Eden."

Lightning baru menyadari keberadaan orang itu di antara mereka. Ia berambut petak, berbaju rapi dan sekilas terlihat agak polos. Tetapi Lightning tahu, itu bukan alasan tepat untuk meremehkannya.

Derrick membungkukkan kepala. "Salam kenal semua."

"Baiklah, Nak. Jadi, ayo langsung ke topik. Apa yang membuat kita harus bangun dini hari begini dan… huahem… pergi dengan terburu-buru?" tanya Gladiolus kesal.

"Saya sedang dalam perjalanan kemari atas permintaan Senior Ignis ketika saya mendapat berita baru. Saya dengar, sudah ada laporan tentang penemuan kapal dekat sini."

"Sudah ketahuan?" tanya Ignis. "Lebih cepat dari dugaanku."

"Belum sepenuhnya ketahuan – karena itu kapal rahasia, jadi agak lama untuk melacak asalnya. Tetapi jika mereka tahu isi kapal itu adalah Anda semua, beritanya akan tiba di Herodia dalam beberapa jam dan keadaan akan bertambah buruk. Kepolisian kerajaan akan segera mengerahkan pasukan untuk mencari Yang Mulia Pangeran dan Anda semua."

Gladiolus melongo. "Astaga…"

"Apakah istana akan mengumumkan sesuatu?" tanya Noctis.

"Anda bisa melihatnya di koran besok. Semua tergantung tuan penasihat. Tapi saya yakin, itu tidak akan menguntungkan Anda," tegas Derrick.

"Setidaknya ada yang punya otak dan masih berpihak kepada kita," sahut Lightning. "Kau akan sukses berkarir, Bocah. Kujamin itu."

Derrick tertunduk dengan wajah tersipu-sipu. "Terima kasih."

"Jadi setelah ini, ke mana tujuan kita?" tanya Lightning.

"Derrick mengusulkan agar kita ke Lavinia," jawab Ignis.

"Ya. Saya pikir, tempat yang paling aman sekarang adalah di luar kerajaan. Dan Lavinia adalah kota yang tepat. Apalagi Svelt kerajaan yang masa bodoh soal urusan kerajaan lain."

"Oh, baiklah." Hans mengangguk. "Dan, itu barang-barang untuk kita?"

"Yap. Itu yang kita butuhkan: makanan, obat-obatan untuk luka, uang, beberapa barang lain dan setumpuk pakaian untuk penyamaran," jawab Ignis.

"Kita menyamar?" Lightning membungkukkan kepala. "Separah itu?"

"Derrick yang mengusulkannya, bukan aku. Jadi bila nanti kita selamat, Derrick adalah salah satu orang yang patut kita apresiasi."

"Penyamaran seperti apa?" tanya Noctis.

…

"Apa ini?!"

"Ini untuk… eh, Nona."

"Gaun, gaun… dan gaun?" Lightning menarik keluar gaun dalam tas kulit satu persatu. Urat-urat merah keluar di permukaan matanya. "Ini gaun mewah untuk…"

"Bangsawan, tentu saja," ledek Gladiolus. "Yehaa, Lightning dalam gaun _lagi_."

"Ini konyol! Kau, Anak Muda, mengapa kau membawa barang seperti ini?!"

"Eh, uh, Senior Ignis bilang… pakaian penyamaran yang cocok untuk satu pria tua, tiga pria muda dan satu wanita muda," jawab Derrick.

"Ya, terima kasih banyak. Aku tidak mau memakainya."

"Pakai saja, Light. Kita tidak punya pilihan lain – semua demi Noct," ujar Ignis sambil tersenyum.

"Dan ini… ehem, untuk Yang Mulia," ujar Derrick gugup.

Noctis merogoh tasnya dan mulai mengeluarkan satu demi satu jas mewah bermerek mahal. Pakaian untuk Hans, sebaliknya, terlihat agak kumuh. Tetapi ia tidak memprotes – sebab ia langsung bisa menebak apa yang direncanakan Derrick.

"Ini trik Pengantin Baru?" sahut Hans.

"Ah, ya. Bagaimana Anda tahu, Tuan?"

"Aku pernah bekerja di kemiliteran dan tim mata-mata. Trik Pengantin Baru sangat ampuh untuk berbagai kondisi. Sandiwara khas kerajaan Eden yang hebat."

Lightning mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudnya…"

"Kita akan menyamar jadi rombongan pengantin baru. Mari kuperkenalkan. Ignis – kau mendapat baju biasa? Oh, aku juga. Jadi kita berdua jadi pelayan. Paman jadi kusir – uoh, ini cocok sekali, hehe, tanpa bermaksud menyinggung. Lalu…"

Alis Gladiolus terangkat. Ia menatap Lightning dan Noctis bergantian.

"Apa-apaan?" Lightning berkacak pinggang. "Katakan sesuatu."

"Anda menjadi pengantin wanita," ujar Derrick, "dan Yang Mulia menjadi pengantin pria."

"Kau sedang mabuk?!"

Suara Lightning menggelegar hingga menggetarkan seluruh hutan. Suara hewan-hewan malam terhenti sejenak.

Mulut Derrick menganga. Suaranya tergagap-gagap.

"Sa… saya pikir, uh… Anda semua pasti… butuh ini, di Lavinia.Itu k… kota yang sa… sangat klasik…"

"Mungkin antara kita bisa tukar posisi…"

"Ignis, ini skenario yang sangat bodoh. Kita bukan teroris, kita tidak bersalah. Haruskah kita menyamar? Sekarang, angkat tangan bagi yang menolak."

Lightning mengangkat tangan, tetapi tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Dengan wajah kusut, ia memaksa melanjutkan, "Yang setuju?"

Empat orang serentak mengangkat tangan. Lightning mendengus tidak percaya. Matanya kemudian melirik Noctis yang tengah berjongkok, menyembunyikan wajah di balik rambut kelabunya.

"Kau?"

"Kita…" Noctis menelan ludah. "Kita tidak punya pilihan."

Lightning terperanjat. Ia tutupi kedua pipinya yang merah dengan kesal.

"Tidak… Dewa-dewa pasti sudah gila."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

_**To be continued.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Surprised

**Halo semua :D maaf ya lama. sebenernya chapter ini bakal lebih panjang lagi, cuman saia takut berlebihan *apalagi setelah baca ulang the lost memory, satu chapter rata" cuman 2000 character, eh yg ini bisa 5000 character per chapter, parah amat ga sih* Jadi terpaksa dipotong deh, dan mungkin jalan cerita utama serta unsur Light-Noct nya agak kurang ya.. tp gapapa, tunggu saja tanggal mainnya, oke. **

**Ya udah, langsung to d'story. Selamat membaca, semoga cukup menghibur utk hari" Anda yg berat. :D**

_**Chapter 10 : Surprised?**_

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Langit sudah mulai terang ketika kereta tiba di gerbang masuk Lavinia.

Lightning terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia sudah terlelap cukup lama – walaupun begitu, matanya masih terasa berat sekali. Yang lain juga tampak lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan selama berjam-jam. Dari antara mereka, cuma Ignis dan Noctis yang sudah terjaga.

Meski sering berpakaian serba hitam, tidak disangka Noctis akan terlihat sangat tampan dalam pakaian berwarna putih. Mau tidak mau, Lightning mengakui kegagahan dan pesona yang tampak pada dirinya. Sampai-sampai muncul juga rasa cemas kalau-kalau ia ketahuan, sebab ia selalu terlihat mirip seorang keluarga kerajaan.

Saking lamanya merenung, Lightning tidak menyadari bahwa Noctis juga sedang memandanginya.

"Bersiaplah, Anak-anak," sahut Hans, memberi kode agar mereka siap bersandiwara.

Lightning mengepalkan tangan, meremas gaun hitam yang ia pakai hingga tampak kusut. Entah mengapa, hatinya mulai gelisah. Apalagi ketika mengintip jendela, menemukan dua prajurit berbadan tegap menghampiri kereta dengan wajah berkerut-kerut.

"Kita sudah sampai?" Gladiolus menengok keluar. "Oh, yang benar saja… ini tidak akan mudah."

_Ini bahkan tidak akan berhasil_, pikir Lightning pesimis. Namun, sebuah sentuhan yang hangat membuatnya tertegun.

Ignis tersenyum. Ia genggam tangan Lightning dengan lembut.

"Jangan cemas. Kita pasti lolos."

Lightning menghela napas panjang. Sesaat, matanya kembali melirik Noctis yang duduk di bagian pojok. Tetapi, sang pangeran langsung memalingkan wajah dan sibuk melongok ke luar. Meskipun begitu, Lightning bisa melihat gurat-gurat tegang di lehernya.

_Tolol_, pikir Lightning. Entah mengapa, ia merasa senang.

"Berhenti."

Kereta lantas berhenti begitu dicegat petugas gerbang. Lightning melipat tangan – bersiap untuk transformasi karakter.

"Dari mana dan untuk apa?" sahut seorang petugas.

"Rivena, Eden. Saya datang mengantarkan Tuan dan Nyonya Muda untuk berbulan madu."

"Ada izin masuk?"

"Bukan, aku bukan agen perjalanan. Aku dan tuan-tuanku melakukan perjalanan sendiri."

"Coba kuperiksa."

Lightning mendengus tidak sabar ketika tirai di sampingnya terbuka. Petugas itu tidak bicara, hanya mengamati mereka dan barang-barang yang ada satu-persatu. Namun, keningnya berkerut heran ketika melihat Lightning. Pertanda tidak baik?

"Yang mana suami Anda, Nyonya?"

Pertanyaan mengesankan.

"Apa itu penting?" Entah mengapa, Lightning menjawab sedemikian kasar. Derrick dan Gladiolus spontan cekikikan.

"Saya pikir, itu sangat penting."

"Menurutmu, wajar aku punya empat suami sekaligus?"

"Saya pernah bertemu janda cantik yang punya sembilan suami," jawab petugas itu dengan senyum meyakinkan.

Lightning memutar mata. "Lelucon." Ia tunjuk Noctis dengan santai. "Dia orangnya."

"Benarkah?" Petugas itu kembali mengerutkan kening, seakan menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari mereka. Ia baru saja akan bicara ketika Lightning memotong.

"Sudah puas?"

"Bukan, Nyonya. Saya hanya heran mengapa Anda berdua… duduk berseberangan."

"Kau meragukan kata-kataku?"

"Mungkin kau butuh sedikit pembuktian, Tuan," sahut Gladiolus. "Ciuman, mungkin?"

"Oh, tidak. Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Uhm, baiklah. Saya pikir ini cukup." Petugas itu mengangkat telunjuknya. "Ah, saya hanya ingin menyarankan satu hal lagi. Kalau mau, Anda bisa bertahan lebih lama di Lavinia. Situasi di Eden sedang buruk, saya pikir tidak ada salahnya Anda mengungsi."

"Baiklah. Kebaikan hati Anda sangat kami hargai," jawab Ignis mantap.

Petugas itu menghilang dari mulut pintu – serentak dengan desahan napas penuh kelegaan.

"Hampir saja." Gladiolus tersenyum. "Hehe, maaf ya, Tuan dan Nyonya."

Dua tatapan membunuh cukup membuat seisi kereta terdiam.

…

Lavinia memang kota yang sangat klasik. Dan mewah, tentu saja. Walaupun gedung-gedungnya terlihat lebih tua daripada yang ada di Herodia, gaya arsitektur dan tata bangunan yang berkelas jelas menandakan bahwa kota itu bukan tempat untuk orang-orang sembarangan. Lightning bahkan melihat sendiri buktinya – sejak tadi, sebagian besar pejalan kaki yang berkerumun di trotoar adalah orang-orang berpakaian glamor.

"Sejak dulu, Lavinia dikenal sebagai kota wisata bagi pasangan kekasih dan para pengantin baru. Terutama bagi kaum bangsawan," jelas Ignis. "Perbedaan kelas di sini sangat tinggi. Kau akan dipandang rendah jika tidak punya uang."

Menyedihkan. Tidak ada bedanya dengan yang dialami korban-korban fal'Cie di Cocoon yang dibuang ke Pulse.

"Kita akan menuju penginapan dulu," sahut Hans dari depan. "Dasar, chocobo-chocobo ini kotor sekali. Aku harus menyuruh seseorang memandikan mereka."

Gladiolus menepuk-nepuk bahu Noctis. "Sabar, Tuan Muda. Kita akan segera tiba di penginapan."

Penghiburan yang sia-sia. Bukannya lebih bersemangat, Noctis malah terlihat semakin depresi. Lightning bisa mengerti itu. Tidak ada orang yang tahu bagaimana rasanya disepak turun dari singgasana dengan cara busuk.

Kereta berhenti dengan agak mendadak hingga membuat Lightning dan seluruh rekannya terlonjak. Ia mendengus marah, membetulkan letak topinya yang agak tergeser. Baru saja akan turun, Ignis bangkit duluan dan melompat keluar dari pintu. Ia ulurkan tangannya dengan sopan.

"Silakan turun, Nyonya Muda."

Lightning memutar mata. Baiklah, sandiwara dimulai lagi.

"Pengantin baru, Nyonya?" sapa seorang petugas penginapan dengan senyum sopan. Lightning tidak menjawab. Ia menunggu hingga Noctis turun, supaya orang itu bisa lihat sendiri dan Lightning tidak perlu memasang senyum manis sambil mengangguk-angguk malu layaknya orang idiot.

Noctis turun mengenakan topi putih. Ia mengulurkan lengan, memberi isyarat agar Lightning lekas menggandengnya. Sekarang, ia tinggal mengikutinya dengan patuh.

"Semua barang akan langsung kami antarkan ke kamar. Butuh berapa?"

"Tiga kamar _double_," jawab Noctis.

"Tiga?" Petugas itu melirik Hans yang sedang sibuk bolak-balik mengangkut beberapa tas. "Ehm, kusir itu juga akan mendapat tempat?"

"Kalau tuanku bilang begitu, Anda sebaiknya tidak cerewet dan segera menurut," sela Gladiolus sambil berkacak pinggang.

Petugas hotel meliriknya dengan wajah masam – tetapi toh ia menurut juga.

"Tiga kamar _double_," pesannya kepada petugas resepsionis. "Ehm, atas nama siapa?"

"Tuan dan Nyonya Willard."

"Kamar B31, B32 dan B33 di lantai tiga." Petugas resepsionis menyerahkan kunci. "Maafkan kami karena letaknya sedikit tidak nyaman. Banyak wisatawan yang datang akhir-akhir ini."

"Mari saya antar."

Salah seorang petugas – pria berkumis tebal yang mimik mukanya membuat Lightning merinding – memberi isyarat agar mereka segera mengikutinya menuju ke lift di ujung lorong.

Hotel itu tidak terlalu mewah, bahkan terkesan kurang terawat. Namun di luar dugaan, pengantin yang menginap di sana banyak sekali. Lantai empat sekalipun telah begitu ramai meski masih pagi. Pasangan-pasangan yang lewat, sama seperti mereka, memakai pakaian mewah serta membawa beberapa orang pelayan.

"Di bulan bagus memang banyak pasangan yang menikah dan berburu tempat di Lavinia," ujar petugas tersebut. "Hotel kami termasuk salah satu yang selalu ramai. Itu karena kami menawarkan harga murah dengan kualitas pelayanan bagus. Bangsawan zaman sekarang sangat suka berhemat. Mereka mau yang murah meriah. Hahahaha…"

Cari alasan.

"Ini dia kamar Anda, Tuan dan Nyonya." Petugas tersebut menarik kunci dari sakunya. "Biar saya bukakan, dan sebentar lagi Brett akan tiba mengantarkan barang-barang Anda."

"Apakah di sini tersedia jasa surat kabar?" tanya Noctis tiba-tiba.

"Surat kabar? Tentu, kami menyediakan semuanya." Petugas itu tertawa terkekeh. "Apa berita yang sedang Anda cari? Skandal cinta Ratu Kilem? Krisis ekonomi di Juenatio? Atau kejatuhan kekuasaan Dinasti Caelum?"

Lightning tercekat – tangannya meremas lengan Noctis. Ia menoleh, melirik rekan-rekannya yang terlihat tegang di belakang.

"Bisa cepat sedikit? Istriku sudah lelah sekali."

"Oh, iya. Maafkan saya."

Petugas itu membukakan pintu dan memberi jalan. Lightning masuk duluan – ia tarik topinya agak ke bawah supaya wajahnya tidak kelihatan. Dari luar, ia dengar suara Gladiolus dan yang lain tengah sibuk bertanya-tanya soal ini dan itu. Lightning mendengus kesal. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang ini begitu bodoh.

"Halo, Nyonya," sapa petugas lain, membawa masuk beberapa tas. "Jadi, bagaimana kamarnya?"

Lightning memperhalus suaranya – bersikap anggun dan genit layaknya wanita bangsawan.

"Kecil. Tapi sudah sangat nyaman. Terima kasih."

"Ah, tentu saja. Cukup nyaman untuk tempat bermain pasangan muda."

Lightning mengernyit jijik. _Oh, tidak._

"Anda ingin pesan sesuatu untuk malam nanti? Kami menyediakan beberapa jenis anggur, tetapi kalau Anda pesan yang lain akan kami usahakan untuk mendapatkannya."

"Tidak. Trims."

"Tidak?" Petugas itu tertawa kecil. "Ayolah. Saya yakin dan saya tahu Anda butuh _sesuatu_. Semua pengantin di sini membutuhkannya. Coba tebak, saya tahu sejenis obat yang cocok untuk…"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan istriku?"

Ucapan petugas itu terputus ketika Noctis melangkah masuk dengan santai, memasang senyum sambil merangkul bahu Lightning. Tatapannya yang tajam menakuti petugas itu.

"Ah, maaf, Tuan. Kami hanya sedang berbincang…"

"Istriku orang yang sangat polos, tetapi aku tidak mau orang lain 'merusaknya'." Noctis memiringkan bibir. "Bila tidak ada urusan lagi, silakan keluar."

"Uhm, ya. Baiklah kalau begitu. Bila butuh sesuatu, tekan saja tombol kuning dekat pintu ini dan kami akan datang. Selamat beristirahat, Tuan dan Nyonya."

Petugas itu melangkah agak pelan, seakan menunggu kalau-kalau Noctis akan memberikan sedikit tip. Tetapi Noctis melambaikan tangan, mendorongnya keluar dengan sopan – lalu membanting pintu agak keras hingga menggetarkan lantai.

Lightning melepas topinya. Ia mendesah dan terduduk di ranjang.

"Aku bisa gila," gumamnya tajam.

Noctis melepaskan topinya dan ikut duduk di ranjang. Ada sesuatu… sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan. Tetapi yang meluncur dari mulutnya ternyata hanya satu kalimat singkat,

"Maafkan aku."

Lightning menghela napas lelah. Ia menggeleng seraya menyisir poninya ke belakang.

"Berhenti bicara seolah ini semua salahmu."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Tuan Muda dan Nona sudah menghilang."

"Tidak ada surat atau pesan lain yang tertinggal?"

"Tidak… Yang Mulia."

Sambil tersenyum, Gregory mengelus mahkota emas berhias kristal yang terpajang di hadapannya. Bukan mengagumi kecantikan benda itu – tetapi menertawai kecanggungan Vasco saat memanggilnya dengan sebutan baru. Tetapi ia yakin orang dungu itu akan segera memperbaiki diri sendiri.

"Kembali ke tanganku," gumam Gregory bangga. "Namaku akan tercatat dalam sejarah dengan tinta emas – sebagai generasi Fleuret yang berhasil merebut tahta setelah tunduk selama beratus-ratus tahun. Benar begitu, Vasco?"

"Pemikiran Anda selalu tepat… Yang Mulia."

Gregory tersenyum lagi – tetapi kali ini sebuah senyum geram karena rencananya meleset jauh.

"Dihadapi dengan cara khusus pun, tikus-tikus itu masih bisa melarikan diri. Mereka benar-benar ingin menantangku." Gregory melongok ke belakang. "Panggil Sekretaris Kerajaan. Aku ingin membuat surat perintah."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Light?"

Lightning mendengus pasrah. "Apa?"

"Ada sesuatu… yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Hmm."

"Tolong lihat aku."

"Noct, katakan saja."

–x–x–x–…

Lightning merasa amat berbeda saat memakai gaun. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menjerat kedua kakinya, membuatnya harus melangkah kecil dan pelan layaknya seorang wanita anggun. Bagi sebagian orang, mungkin itu sangat mudah. Tetapi bagi Lightning, itu bagaikan pembunuhan karakter manusia.

Masih terdengar suara _shower_ dari kamar mandi. Ia belum selesai juga, pikir Lightning. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia berlutut saja dan mulai membuka tas-tas yang bertumpuk di samping lemari.

Gaun lagi, topi lagi, dan perhiasan lagi. Lightning menggeleng-geleng sendiri, tidak mengerti mengapa kebanyakan wanita suka hal-hal seperti ini – atau mengapa ia tidak suka dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Sambil mendesah, ia keluarkan beberapa buah gaun dan menggantungkannya di lemari. Siap sedia jika harus dipakai.

Ia berlutut dan beralih ke tas lain. Ditariknya keluar beberapa helai jas milik Noctis. Bahan yang bagus… untuk pemilik yang bagus.

Jas dalam pelukan Lightning terjatuh begitu saja. Mulutnya menganga – tangannya yang kurus tampak gemetar ketika meraba permukaan jas tersebut. Rasa tegang yang amat aneh muncul dalam perasaannya. Keterkejutan, karena masa-masa yang telah lewat di waktu silam seakan segera terulang kembali. _Déjà vu._

Ia ingat malam-malam mengesankan bersama sang pangeran di kamar kontrakan itu. Perhatian, sentuhan lembut, ciuman-ciuman dan pelukan tidur yang hangat. Momen-momen itu amat berkesan – di samping menyakitkan, karena telah melukainya.

Sekarang, ia akan sekamar lagi dengan Noctis untuk beberapa malam ke depan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah menyerang dirinya sekarang. Rasanya seperti sejenis… trauma. Dan kepanikan, sebab ia bingung harus berbuat apa, atau menghadapinya dengan cara apa.

Terdengar suara pintu tergeser. Noctis keluar dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada, membuat wajah Lightning merona semerah tomat matang. Ia cepat-cepat buang muka ketika Noctis memandanginya.

Tidak. Percakapan yang canggung akan segera dimulai, atau mungkin…

Tuk tuk tuk!

Lightning bangkit dengan terburu-buru. Saking cepat, kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak ujung gaun, membuatnya akan terpelanting jatuh ke tanah. Refleks, Noctis meluncur ke lantai dan menangkap tubuh Lightning dengan satu tangan. Tubuhnya jatuh menimpa Noctis.

"Ceroboh!"

"Maaf, a… maksudku… terima kasih."

"Emm, maaf, apa Anda sudah sele…"

Mereka serentak menoleh ketika pintu terbuka.

Derrick terbelalak kaget. Mulutnya menganga lebar – seperti sedang ditodong dengan _bazooka_. Beberapa detik kemudian, kepala Gladiolus menyembul dari belakang. Matanya terbelalak takjub.

"Ahh, astaga!"

"Kalian, dua bocah tengik."

Gladiolus cepat-cepat mundur sambil tertawa girang – tetapi Derrick, sebagai prajurit sejati yang bertanggungjawab, cepat-cepat membungkuk ketika Lightning keluar.

"Kau, dengar! Ini bukan…"

"Maaf, maafkan saya, maaf, maaf… Saya salah, tidak seharusnya mengganggu – eh, membuka pintu sembarangan dan mengusik – eh… maksudnya…"

"Bocah tengik! Bukan, bukan begitu, bukan seperti itu…"

"_Itu_ yang seperti apa, Lightie? _Itu_ yang seperti apa?" Gladiolus tertawa dan langsung merangkul Derrick. "Lihat, betul 'kan? Ini bahkan belum masuk hitungan malam pertama."

"Bisakah kalian tidak terus berulah?" Noctis muncul dari pintu, sibuk mengancing kemejanya. "Ada batas antara berbuat lucu dan berbuat onar. Kalian mengerti, tetapi sepertinya kalian tidak memedulikan itu."

"Eh, Noctie…"

"Tolong jangan terus menjadikan dia bahan permainan. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

Melihat keseriusan di wajah Noctis, kedua "bocah tengik" itu tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain tertunduk dengan wajah menyesal yang kekanak-kanakan. Bergegas Lightning memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan rona hangat yang menggelitik pipinya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian ributkan?"

Ignis muncul dari kamar seberang. Dari ekspresi wajah serta sorot matanya, ia tahu ada yang tidak beres – apalagi saat melihat Lightning bersikap aneh. Matanya beralih menatap Gladiolus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa…"

Ignis memicingkan mata. Ia buka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar sembari mengayunkan tangan. "Ayo masuk. Jangan membuat Tuan Toreno lama menunggu."

…

Hans membolak-balik koran ketujuh yang ia baca. Digelengkannya kepala untuk kedelapan belas kali sambil berkata, "Ini gawat," untuk kedua puluh enam kali.

"Ini koran yang terbit siang. Berita sangat cepat menyebar, terlebih-lebih lewat internet," jelas Ignis. "Mungkin sebentar lagi, giliran foto kita yang disebar."

"Ditambah tulisan '_Berhadiah_'," tambah Lightning.

"Lightie, kau membuatku semakin takut," desah Gladiolus. "Owh, tidak… tidak, tidak…"

"Sebaiknya kita tidak terlalu panik dulu. Tidak ada alasan kita harus ditangkap. Kita hanya sedang terjepit keadaan," tegas Ignis.

"Untuk apa kita tetap di sini?" Noctis tertunduk geram. "Bersembunyi – membuang waktu…"

"Uuh. Sabar, Noctie," sahut Gladiolus.

"Kalian gampang bicara." Noctis memegangi kedua dahinya. Ucapannya semakin pelan dan dalam. "Kita… bersembunyi seperti kriminal, sementara – ayahku… bayangkan nasibnya."

"Kita semua tahu. Sangat berat menerima kematian orang yang kita cintai dalam keadaan seperti ini," ungkap Derrick. "Tetapi kondisi tidak mendukung sekarang. Semua orang menilai kita yang…"

"Owh, ayolah… kita 'kan bisa membantah!" sela Gladiolus.

"Membantah sangat sulit. Semua aparat telah bekerjasama mengelabui media. Pepatah modern mengatakan, kebohongan-kebohongan paling tidak masuk akal pun, jika diulang-ulang akan menjadi sebuah kebenaran," jelas Hans. "Dan seperti yang dikatakan nona Lightning waktu itu, adu fisik tidak bisa melawan kelicikan dunia politik."

"Masa bodoh dengan pepatah."

Noctis bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Bermaksud menyusulnya, Lightning ikut berdiri – tetapi Ignis langsung meraih tangannya. Ia gelengkan kepala dengan tatapan serius.

"Yang Mulia perlu sendiri untuk sekarang. Biarkan saja," gumam Hans. "Yah, sementara ini, situasi memang belum mencapai klimaks, tetapi kita harus terus waspada."

"Saya akan siap di depan televisi untuk memantau berita." Derrick mengajukan diri. "Jika nanti ada masalah besar, saya akan segera memberitahu Anda semua."

"Kita punya orang yang bisa diandalkan. Siapa dulu seniornya?" Gladiolus menyikut bahu Ignis.

Tetapi tidak mungkin semudah itu, pikir Lightning ragu. Siapa tahu, tanpa diberitakan ke media, petinggi Fleuret itu sudah memerintahkan untuk melakukan pencarian ke segala pelosok Eden. Atau ke luar kerajaan. Mungkin lebih buruk lagi, bukan orang-orang itu yang mengintai. Justru…

"Kau dengar aku?"

Lightning tertegun. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar." Ignis mengulurkan tangan. "Ayo."

"Benar kalian akan pergi? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau tinggal saja, Lightie? Ehm, maksudku, aku yakin Noct sedang butuh teman bicara."

"Noctis orang yang penyendiri. Ada Lightning justru membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman." Ignis merangkul bahu Lightning. "Tidak apa. Sesekali, kau juga butuh udara segar."

Perkataan Ignis benar. Setidaknya, Lightning bisa menghindar darinya untuk sementara. Biarlah ia dikatai pengecut – itu lebih baik daripada bertindak seperti idiot dengan merepotkan diri sendiri.

Udara di luar semakin dingin saat siang berlanjut. Lightning tidak percaya melihat setiap hembusan napasnya berubah menjadi uap putih dan melayang-layang di udara bak asap rokok. Cuaca macam apa ini, pikirnya sambil memegangi kedua bahu dengan jengkel. Masa kecilnya dihabiskan di pantai, jadi wajar ia tidak terbiasa.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

Lightning terperanjat.

"Apa ini?" Ia hanya terdiam gugup ketika Ignis membantu memakaikan sehelai sweter berwarna merah mencolok. Petugas yang berjaga di meja resepsionis sepintas mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan curiga – dan Lightning dengan cepat menyadari itu. Ia melongok, melempar tatapan sadis ke arah petugas tersebut.

"Rasanya lebih baik?" tanya Ignis.

"Uhm… ya."

"Noct yang pilihkan untukmu," sahut Ignis sembari berjalan. "Dia hebat juga, bisa tahu kalau Lavinia sedang dingin sekali."

Sedang ada masalah pun, dia selalu penuh perhatian. Meskipun marah karena pernyataannya untuk memutuskan hubungan sama sekali tidak diindahkan, Lightning merasa bersalah juga lama-kelamaan. Sempat terlintas keinginan untuk kembali saja dan sedikit menghiburnya. Tetapi ia merasa tidak enak hati terhadap Ignis.

Sekarang ia baru sadar, rutinitas membosankan sebagai prajurit jauh lebih ringan daripada kehidupan 'seru' seperti ini.

"Kau lihat tempat itu?" Ignis menunjuk sebuah kios yang dililiti antrean panjang. "Es Krim Sehidup Semati. Setiap pasangan yang datang ke Lavinia wajib mencobanya."

Sudah cukup menjijikkan walaupun baru di telinga. Lightning memutar mata – memasang wajah "Tidak, terima kasih".

"Kota ini tidak kalah bagus dibanding Herodia." Ignis merangkul bahunya. "Mari, biar kutunjukkan."

Ia selalu punya cara untuk menghangatkan suasana. Melihatnya bersemangat, Lightning tersenyum tipis dan dengan senang hati mengikutinya berkeliling Lavinia. Tidak buruk juga – mereka berkeliling lama sekali sambil melihat-lihat tempat bersejarah, berbincang tentang kisah-kisah cinta yang terkenal dari Lavinia, mengunjungi beberapa lokasi yang punya mitos aneh, hingga duduk-duduk saja di kios makanan sambil melihat-lihat setiap orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Taruhan, kau sering ke sini."

"Yep, kecerdasanmu tidak perlu kuragukan." Ignis meneguk sedikit tehnya, lalu kembali memerhatikan jalan. "Cuaca Lavinia memang lebih parah daripada Herodia, tetapi bila kau sudah kenal kota ini, kau akan rasakan kehangatan yang bertebaran di tempat ini. Cinta dan kasih sayang di mana-mana, itu semboyan Lavinia."

Lightning mengangguk mengerti.

"Saking hangatnya tempat ini, kadang-kadang aku mengharapkan seseorang di sampingku. Jadi aku tidak perlu iri melihat setiap pasangan di sini." Ignis melirik Lightning. "Itu jadi kenyataan. Sekarang aku punya dirimu."

"Apa?"

Ignis tertawa kecil. "Bercanda. Cepat habiskan tehmu. Kita akan makan malam setelah berjalan-jalan sebentar."

Lightning terdiam beberapa lama. Matanya menatap Ignis lebih teliti. Mengherankan, orang seperti Ignis bisa bercanda dengan nada seserius itu. Atau mungkin cuma perasaannya saja yang terlalu sensitif.

…

"Benar itu mereka?"

Derrick mengangguk. "Eh, ya."

"Cepat! Masuk, masuk!"

Gladiolus cepat-cepat menutup pintu ketika Ignis dan Lightning muncul dari ujung lorong. Sudah agak larut, lorong sudah lebih sepi daripada tadi pagi. Karpet berwarna gelap serta lampu-lampu kuning yang memancarkan cahaya remang-remang membuat lorong lebih gelap dari seharusnya.

Ignis mengantarkan Lightning hingga ke depan pintu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah."

"Sudah kuduga kau lelah. Jadi baguslah kita pulang lebih awal." Ignis tersenyum. "Besok aku bisa mengantarmu melihat-lihat lagi. Istirahat yang cukup, mengerti?"

"Hmm."

Sambil mengangguk pelan, Lightning membuka pintu kamar dan masuk. Ia tutup pintu tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Dari mana saja?"

Lightning terbelalak. Di tengah cahaya lampu yang redup, ia melihat Noctis berdiri di samping sofa. Matanya yang biru berpendar tajam, membuat jantung Lightning serasa tertusuk keras.

"Kau pergi bersama Ignis?" Suara Noctis melemah. "Mengapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Maafkan aku, kalau begitu." Lightning menuju ke lemari, bersikap pura-pura sibuk untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Ia ambil gaun putih yang sengaja ia siapkan tadi pagi. "Sweter ini," ujar Lightning dengan nada tertahan. "… trims."

"Ya."

Lightning mengerjapkan mata sedikit. "Sudah baikan?"

"Sedikit."

"Lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali." Lightning masuk ke kamar mandi dan lekas menggeser pintu. Suasana sunyi beberapa lama.

Entah apa yang ia lakukan tadi, pikir Lightning. Semua orang mengira ia ingin sendiri, jadi mungkin saja tidak ada yang menemaninya. Lightning ingin sekali berbicara dengan Noct – walau hanya sebentar – tetapi ia langsung menyingkirkan keinginan itu. Sedikit saja kesempatan terbuka, ia tidak akan bertahan lebih lama memendam perasaannya.

Lightning menarik-narik lengan gaun yang ia pakai. Sambil membuka pintu dan keluar, ia rapikan rambutnya ke belakang. Sengaja ia berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, menghindar dari tatapan Noctis.

Ia tarik satu bantal menuju ke "wilayah"-nya. Tidak perlu dibahas lagi, ranjang harus dibagi dua. Dan ia mendapat wilayah kanan. Sambil tetap menundukkan kepala, ia membaringkan diri di tepi ranjang, kemudian menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan langsung memejamkan mata.

Bukan main, sunyi sekali. Bahkan dentam jantungnya pun terdengar jelas.

"Kau sudah tidur?"

Napas Lightning tertahan. Ia pejamkan matanya lebih erat, pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Noctis duduk dan akhirnya ikut berbaring. Agak penasaran, Lightning menoleh sedikit untuk mengintipnya. Mereka tidur saling membelakangi – seperti suami-istri yang sedang bertengkar. (!)

"… Light?"

Lightning mendengus pasrah. "Apa?"

"Ada sesuatu… yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Hmm."

"Tolong, lihat aku."

"Katakan saja."

Terdengar suara desahan napasnya. Lightning mengerutkan dahi – berjuang habis-habisan agar tidak terpengaruh.

"Aku menunggu," bisiknya singkat.

Permukaan ranjang bergerak sedikit. Pipi Lightning memucat. Ia tahu, Noctis sedang menghadapnya.

"Banyak yang terjadi selama ini. Kau selalu menemaniku," bisik Noctis. "Jadi, terima kasih."

Lightning menghela napas.

"Terdengar lebih baik daripada 'maafkan aku'."

"Aku tahu."

"Sudah? Aku ingin istirahat."

"Light – aku ingin bicara. Tentang waktu itu… ketika aku berkata, aku butuh seseorang yang lebih dekat… Aku serius."

"Yeah. Mari berdoa semoga Stella menemukanmu."

"Pada awalnya aku pikir…"

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau…!" Lightning bangkit dan melongok ke belakang. Noctis ikut bangkit, ekspresi wajahnya sama tegangnya dengan Lightning.

_Tidak. Ia serius._

"Noctis, aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa hubungan kita telah selesai. _The end._ Kau tidak mengerti bahasa manusia?"

"Itu menurutmu, tapi tidak denganku. Light, aku _juga_ berpikir sepertimu pada awalnya. Bahwa yang kubutuhkan adalah Stella dan kau hanya mainan milikku. Tetapi sekarang berbeda – banyak hal yang telah kusadari. Aku tidak bisa bertahan tanpamu."

"Tenang saja, aku janji akan terus membantumu melawan orang-orang itu."

"Kalau kau pikir aku hanya butuh kekuatan dan tubuhmu, kau salah!" tegas Noctis tajam. Tatapan matanya semakin lekat menusuk Lightning. "Kau harus tahu, aku butuh lebih dari itu. Lebih dari itu – segalanya…"

Lightning tidak mampu membalas. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tangannya erat meremas bantal.

"Apa yang membuatku dan Stella bersatu, adalah nasib. Rasa terkucil karena berbeda dari orang lain. Amarah karena permusuhan keluarga akibat nafsu akan tahta. Itu membuat kami saling mengerti dan tidak hanya mendapat cinta tanpa arti." Noctis menggenggam tangan Lightning. "Tetapi kita sama sekali berbeda. _Takdir_. Itu yang menjalin tali merah di antara kita." Noctis menggeleng perlahan. "Cinta yang palsu sangat sederhana. Hanya nafsu bertopengkan simpati. Tapi apa aku melihatnya padamu? Tidak. Yang kau berikan adalah apa yang ingin kau berikan, dan kau tulus untuk itu. Dan aku – awalnya aku bingung apa yang sebenarnya harus kulakukan setelah aku mengetahui semua rahasiamu. Kau lihat, aku melalui waktu yang panjang dan berat untuk berpikir. Tapi sekarang, semua sudah jelas."

Noctis menyeret dirinya lebih dekat. Semakin dekat, hingga wajahnya tinggal beberapa senti di hadapan Lightning.

"Aku ingin melindungimu. Membantumu. Berada di sisimu apapun yang terjadi. Aku… _hell_, Light, tolong… maafkan aku."

"Yang Mulia," bisik Lightning. Sebuah senyum merekah di bibirnya. "Jadi kau _memang_ masih tidak mengerti?"

Dengan kasar, Lightning menghempaskan tangannya dari genggaman Noctis. Ia mendengus kesal – bibirnya bergerak-gerak seakan ingin mengucapkan banyak hal, namun itu terlalu sulit.

"Kau…" Lightning menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Lihat aku? Aku, musuh yang menunggu waktu."

"Tidak, kau bukan…"

"Mengapa tidak?" seru Lightning. "Setelah kejadian di kapal kau pikir fokus yang diberikan Etro akan berubah? Kau makhluk bebal yang naif." Mulut Lightning bergetar. "Kau minta dimaafkan, aku maafkan. Tetapi bila kita bersama lagi, itu bodoh. Suatu hari – lihat saja, bagaimana Etro akan mengubahku…"

Lightning tercekat tiba-tiba – tangannya memegangi kepala, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya dari dalam. Segera saja Noctis tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kau, berhenti mengganggunya!" teriak Noctis.

"Jangan sentuh!" geram Lightning, segera berpaling dan bersembunyi di balik selimut. Meninggalkan Noctis terdiam putus asa.

Di tengah sunyi yang suram, ia bisa mendengar sekelumit jerit derita yang memilukan.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Kau tidak makan, Light?"

Lightning tertunduk dalam diam. Di hadapannya, terhidang sepiring puding _berry_ warna merah muda. Setengah jam lamanya tidak tersentuh. Yang Lightning lakukan malah hanya memain-mainkan sendoknya di meja, seperti anak kecil.

"Apa kau tidak selera makan?" tanya Ignis lagi.

Apa boleh buat – daripada harus ditanyai terus. Dengan agak ragu, Lightning mengorek sepotong puding tersebut dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Belum sempat mengunyahnya, ia sudah berkernyit jijik.

"Asam sekali."

"Memang begitu rasanya," ujar Ignis sambil tertawa. "Kalau begitu, kutambahkan madu sedikit supaya manis."

Lightning tidak bicara apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap kosong ke piring saat Ignis menuangkan dua sendok madu ke atas puding tersebut. Tetap saja, itu tidak menambah selera makan Lightning. Malah membuatnya merasa semakin aneh.

"Light?"

Lightning mendorong piring itu menjauh. Bisiknya sambil menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu. Biar aku yang habiskan."

Ignis malah tetap tersenyum, meski ini kelima kalinya Lightning menolak makan hari ini. Ia orang yang sangat sabar, pikir Lightning. Wanita yang akan menikahinya pasti beruntung sekali.

Sehabis makan malam, Ignis kembali membawanya berkeliling Lavinia. Setelah pertengkaran dengan Noctis kemarin, Lightning sebenarnya merasa lelah dan tidak bersemangat. Tetapi tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Ignis untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Ia mengajak Lightning ke kios yang kemarin, memaksanya ikut mencicipi es krim yang punya nama aneh itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Apa-apaan…"

"_Berry_." Ignis tertawa. "Lagi."

Lightning memutar mata. "Ignis, tidak lucu."

"Maaf. Tapi tidak apa-apa, kau harus makan yang asam supaya tetap kurus."

Pada akhirnya, Lightning hanya bisa tersenyum menahan geli. Entah sudah berapa kali Ignis mencoba menggodanya hari ini, dan di luar dugaan, ia berhasil. Rasanya masalah berat yang tengah Lightning pikirkan sekarang langsung mencair saat bersamanya. Mungkin karena kehangatan ini.

_Well_, apakah begini rasanya punya saudara lelaki?

"Kalian tidak bicara sejak pagi," sahut Ignis sambil berjalan. "Bertengkar?"

Mungkin terlalu kelihatan jelas. Lightning memiringkan bibir, tanda mengiyakan.

"Maafkan kami. Ini jadi memberatkanmu," tukas Ignis. "Mungkin seandainya… aku yang jadi pengantin pria, kau tidak akan begini."

Lightning menoleh. Matanya berkedip-kedip – semakin lucu ditambah noda es krim di sudut bibirnya. Sembari tersenyum lebar, Ignis mengusap noda tersebut.

"Ini yang membuatmu mudah dipermainkan Gladiolus. Kau terlalu polos."

"Lakukan sekali lagi, dan aku akan memusuhimu tujuh turunan."

Pria humoris yang sama sekali tidak lucu, pikir Lightning dalam hati.

"Besok… masih 'kan?"

Mata Ignis melebar. "Kali ini _kau_ yang mengajakku?"

Lightning mengerutkan kening. "Jangan berlebihan…"

"Hei hei, baiklah. Tidak masalah. Aku tahu aku harus menurut, Nyonya Muda." Ignis mengayunkan tangan. "Ayo masuk."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Kau pergi dengan Ignis?"

Lightning menoleh. "Kau tahu juga."

Sepertinya yang menjadi pengantin telah berbeda sekarang. Lightning tidak peduli – ia hanya perlu menyamar, jadi tidak masalah selama tidak ketahuan.

Noctis mencondongkan badan ke depan.

"Pelayan hotel itu yang memberitahuku."

"Bagus. Orang-orang yang potensial untuk tim mata-mata."

"Kau tidak mengerti?" Noctis berdiri. "Semakin lama, kau dan Ignis akan semakin dikenali. Bila nanti pelayan itu melihat foto atau apapun itu, ia akan langsung ingat kalau kalian ada di sini."

"Omong kosong."

Noctis meraih bahu Lightning. "Jangan pergi."

Lightning hanya menyingkirkan bahunya dari genggaman Noctis. Ini keterlaluan, umpat Lightning dalam hati. Tetapi ia tetap harus teguh melawannya.

Tidak seperti hari-hari lalu, Ignis mengajak Lightning berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman kota. Banyak sekali pasangan yang datang, duduk-duduk di kursi panjang dan menikmati pemandangan langit serta balon-balon berbentuk hati yang beterbangan di angkasa.

Ignis membawa Light lebih dalam, ke sebuah sungai kecil yang dikelilingi jalan setapak dari batu alam. Beberapa pasangan tampak di sana, sibuk berbincang, berfoto dan berjalan-jalan melihat ikan yang lalu-lalang. Udara terasa lebih segar dan "layak" di sini. Tidak terlalu dingin.

"Ada yang seperti ini di duniamu?"

Lightning menggeleng. Alis Ignis langsung terangkat.

"Sepertinya duniamu kalah jauh dibanding kami."

"Kami lebih canggih, tidak seperti kalian."

"Kau lucu sekali saat emosi," tawa Ignis. Tangannya yang lebar meraih tangan Lightning, berayun ke atas dan ke bawah seperti ayunan – membuat wajah Lightning memerah saking malunya.

"Hentikan."

Ignis tersenyum tipis melihat kegugupan Lightning. Sambil terus memainkan jari Lightning, ia tangkupkan kedua tangan menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Pelan-pelan, ia meniupkan udara hangat ke dalamnya.

Lightning diam saja, menatap mata Ignis yang lembut memandanginya. Itu bukan pandangan sayang seorang kawan atau saudara. Lebih dalam, dan lebih hangat. Lightning tidak percaya, mengapa ia bisa berpikir seperti itu.

Hari yang panjang kembali berlalu, dan sekarang, mereka telah tiba di hotel – jauh lebih larut daripada malam-malam sebelumnya. Lightning memang meminta Ignis mengantarnya ke bar untuk minum sedikit. Yep, ia memang hanya minum sedikit, tetapi anggur itu begitu hebat hingga membuatnya cepat mabuk. Sepanjang jalan, penglihatan Lightning bahkan semakin kabur saking mengantuknya. Ditambah rasa lelah yang bukan main, rasanya sempurna untuk kembali ke kamar dan segera tidur tanpa memedulikan apa-apa lagi.

Ignis menyentuh pipi Lightning. Ya, pipinya. Atau mungkin rambut? Oh, entahlah.

"… aku hanya ingin hatimu tidak goyah."

Lightning mencondongkan kepala.

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu, aku tidak berhak mengatur-atur perasaanmu. Tapi aku ingin kau tetap teguh… dan tidak terpancing dengan segala hal yang pernah menyakitimu. Kau harus memelihara pikiranmu supaya tetap sehat. Aku tidak ingin… seseorang melukaimu."

"Uuh, entahlah. Aku lelah. Kalau ingin bicara, besok saja."

Lightning cepat-cepat masuk ke kamarnya. Setengah tidak sadar, ia mendesah dan merebahkan diri di sofa. Samar-samar, ia masih bisa melihat Noctis di ranjang, menyaksikannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Lightning ingin sekali memarahinya karena melempar tatapan begitu aneh – tetapi rasa sayang mengalahkan semua.

…

"Mustahil."

"Apa?"

Lightning mengangkat kepalanya. "Uuh, lupakan."

"Ada apa, Light?"

"Hanya mimpi buruk."

Lightning menghela napas panjang. Kali ini, di hadapannya terhidang puding vanila berisi potongan-potongan roti. Ini lebih baik daripada puding _berry_ untuk diet. Sayang, selera makannya dirusak oleh mimpinya semalam.

Hari ini, mereka tidak berkeliling Lavinia – melainkan pergi agak jauh menuju ke sebuah bukit, tempat wisata favorit di Lavinia. Sepintas, hanya terlihat tangga-tangga biasa yang diukir pada bebatuan dan berderet mendaki bukit. Sama sekali tidak mengesankan bagi Lightning, meski banyak sekali yang datang berkunjung.

"Ada cerita bagus di balik deretan tangga itu." Ignis menoleh. "Seribu Tangga ke Puncak Bukit."

"Jadi?"

"Ceritanya tentang seorang pria tua yang membuatkan seribu tangga untuk istrinya yang sudah tidak kuat berjalan menuruni bukit. Ia ingin istrinya bisa mewujudkan impian menonton festival kembang api setiap tahun baru, jadi ia membuat tangga tersebut demi istrinya, walau harus susah payah." Ignis tersenyum. "Melambangkan cinta yang tidak lenyap termakan usia dan rintangan."

Lightning terdiam sejenak. Matanya memerhatikan tangga tersebut lebih lekat – meresapi cerita yang tersirat di baliknya.

"_Well_, cinta sejati sangat langka, bukan?" sahut Ignis. "Kalau kau mau, aku ingin sekali memberikannya kepadamu."

Lightning cepat menoleh. "Hah?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau bilang…"

"Kau serius sekali." Ignis tertawa. "Ayo. Kalau kau ingin coba mendakinya, aku akan menemanimu. Kalau tidak, kita langsung pulang."

Lightning masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya ketika Ignis maju dan mulai melangkah mendaki tangga. Ia seperti baru tertembak peluru. Ucapannya serius sekali. Heran, entah mengapa setiap lelucon yang ia buat selalu membuat Lightning terkejut dan salah tingkah.

Perjalanan mendaki tangga itu ternyata memakan waktu lama. Langit sudah menjelang sore ketika mereka baru mendaki hingga setengahnya. Lightning kesal sekali karena tidak berhasil mendaki hingga ke puncak. Apalagi harus turun lagi, dan berjalan kembali ke hotel. Ia betul-betul kehabisan tenaga.

"Heh, aku ingin sekali punya kuli gendong!"

"Kau mau kugendong?"

Lightning tersentak. "Ignis, tidak!"

Lagi-lagi, bercanda yang tidak lucu.

Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul sebelas ketika mereka tiba di hotel. Lightning mendesah, mengusap-usap kulit wajahnya yang terasa penat. Ia harus mandi setelah ini.

"Light." Ignis meraih tangan Lightning. "Boleh kita bicara sebentar?"

"Ini sudah malam. Aku lelah dan…"

"Sebentar saja. Tolong."

Lightning malas melawan. Setengah pasrah, ia biarkan tangan Ignis menariknya ke sebuah lorong buntu di ujung lorong utama, di mana jendela dan lampu yang remang menerangi sudut lorong yang agak gelap. Ignis menariknya mendekat hingga bersandar ke dinding. Membuat mereka saling berhadapan.

Sorot mata Ignis yang lembut memancar halus di tengah cahaya lampu yang redup. Dan tiba-tiba saja, kehangatan yang amat aneh menjalar ke sekujur tubuh Lightning.

"Maaf harus merepotkanmu. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Senyum di wajah Ignis menghilang. "Ini sangat penting."

Kegugupan yang aneh menguasai pikiran Lightning, mengalahkan rasa letih yang tadi sempat menguasainya. Matanya sampai tidak berkedip saat Ignis melanjutkan bicara.

"Dulu aku punya seorang teman. Namanya Ayaka," bisik Ignis. "Orangnya agak cerewet, tetapi baik hati dan menyenangkan. Dia sangat memperhatikanku dan selalu mendukungku di saat aku kesulitan." Ignis tertunduk. "Aku menerima semuanya dengan senang hati… hingga pada hari ketika dia mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepadaku.

Aku benar-benar tidak senang. Kukira dia sengaja, karena waktu itu, aku sedang menyukai… Stella. Stella kita, yang bersama Noctis." Ignis menatap Lightning lagi. "Tetapi aku tidak terima. Aku sampai nekat mencium Stella di hadapannya."

Mata Lightning melebar.

"Dia masuk rumah sakit jiwa karena depresi," lanjut Ignis. "Keadaannya parah. Semua orang meminta bantuanku untuk menemaninya selama penyembuhan. Tetapi aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana aku – bila aku tidak suka, aku akan mengatakan tidak suka." Ignis mendesah. "Aku bertindak keterlaluan."

"Bagaimana – keadaannya sekarang?" sahut Lightning pelan.

"Dia sudah meninggal. Bunuh diri."

Lightning tertegun. Tubuhnya lemas dan semakin merapat ke dinding.

"Sama denganmu, yeah. Karena itu, melihat dirimu, aku teringat Ayaka." Ignis tersenyum. "Ketika kau terluka di museum malam itu, aku memutuskan untuk merawatmu karena alasan _itu_. Aku hanya ingin impas dengan perbuatanku di masa lalu. Aku juga ingin berteman baik denganmu, supaya bebanmu berkurang sedikit. Lama kelamaan, aku semakin tidak bisa melepasmu. Pertama kupikir, ini hanya sebatas rasa persaudaraan – tetapi kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu yang… berbeda."

Ignis meraih tangan Lightning yang satu lagi. Sambil tersenyum, ia condongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat.

"Ketika kau tersenyum, aku ingin ikut tersenyum. Ketika kau marah, aku ingin menenangkanmu. Ketika kau sedih, aku ingin menghiburmu. Ketika kau menangis, aku _ingin_ menghapus air matamu. Ketika kau takut, aku _ingin_ melindungimu. Aku ingin mencintaimu lebih dari aku menjaga diriku sendiri."

Lightning menggerakkan bibir perlahan.

"Ignis…"

"Kau selalu cepat mengerti," bisik Ignis sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau terkejut?"

"Y… yeah." Lightning mengangguk dengan wajah kikuk. "_Well_, uhm, aku…"

"Aku tahu kau orang yang tidak gampang. Jadi aku akan memberimu waktu," ujar Ignis. "Kau akan jawab sekarang?"

"Ooh, uhm, eh… Ig-nis, a…"

"Jangan gugup. Tenanglah, ini terserah kepadamu. Tetapi jangan terlalu lama, mengerti?" Ignis mengelus kedua pipinya. "Pikirkan baik-baik."

"Hyeaah," jawab Lightning dengan ekspresi bodoh. "Kalau begitu, uhm… aku akan kembali. Ke kamar."

"Oke."

Lightning menunduk dan mencondongkan badan ke samping. Bersiap untuk melesat dengan kecepatan penuh ke kamarnya. Tetapi bahkan melangkah pun tiba-tiba terasa amat sulit. Ia gugup harus bagaimana – melangkah dengan kaki kiri atau kaki kanan duluan?

Tiba-tiba, tangan Ignis menyentuh bahunya.

"Light, tunggu." Ia mendekat seraya melepas kacamatanya. "Sekali ini… Ungkapan baikku untukmu."

Dari belakang, Lightning merasakan tangan Ignis merangkul pelan pinggangnya. Sambil memejamkan mata, Lightning menunduk dan mengerutkan dahi. Ia rasakan bibir Ignis mendarat lembut di pipinya.

Ini gila. Tidak masuk akal.

"Beraninya kau…"

Mata Lightning terbuka – tetapi sebuah tangan menyambar lengannya dari depan dan nyaris membuat ia terjatuh ke lantai. Begitu melongok, wajah Noctis berkelebat di hadapannya. Ia terbelalak – napasnya tertahan.

"Beraninya kau. Kau pikir kau siapa?"

"Lepaskan dia," ucap Ignis tajam.

"Dia bahkan belum menerimamu. Kau memanfaatkan kepolosannya dan mencoba berbuat jauh?"

Lightning mendengus. "Cukup. Noctis, ayo."

"Bukankah kau yang duluan memanfaatkan kepolosannya? Kau malah berbuat lebih gila hingga membuatnya terluka."

"Maka sepertinya kita butuh sedikit adu pukul. Itu yang kau mau? Aku akan melayanimu dengan senang hati."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

_**To be continued.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Red Rose for Blood

_**Chapter 11 : Red Rose for Blood**_

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Cukup, jangan coba berbuat onar." Sambil menoleh, Lightning berbisik pelan. "Noct, tolong… kembalilah."

Terlalu mustahil mengharapkan Noctis akan menurut untuk hal semacam ini – tetapi di luar dugaan, ia menuruti perintah Lightning. Sambil mendengus kesal, ia berbalik dan menyeret Lightning pergi bersamanya. Dari jauh, Lightning masih bisa melihat Ignis melambai pelan – juga tersenyum, seolah memintanya untuk tenang dan cukup memikirkan perkataannya baik-baik.

_Bagaimana bisa jadi begini? _Sedang sibuknya menghindari Noctis, Lightning bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Ignis tengah mendekatinya akhir-akhir ini. Ia terombang-ambing dalam pikirannya sendiri hanya karena menghindari seorang pangeran hingga mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sekilas terdengar biasa saja, tetapi lama-kelamaan, itu akan terasa keterlaluan.

Kamar sunyi senyap ketika Lightning masuk menyusul Noctis. Suasana aneh mendadak menyergap mereka, seolah menggambarkan dengan jelas ketegangan besar yang tidak kunjung terlampiaskan. Tetapi, Lightning tahu, ia harus memperjelas _semua_ sekarang.

"Apa jawabanmu untuknya?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Light…"

"Jangan ucapkan namaku seperti _itu_," ujar Lightning tajam. "Aku benci setiap namaku keluar dari mulutmu. Aku sudah muak."

Napas Noctis tertahan. "… jangan bercanda."

"Aku tampak seperti orang yang suka bercanda? Ya, aku mengerti bila kau tidak paham denganku. Dan berapa kali pun aku bicara, kau tidak akan mendengarkanku." Lightning mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. "Jangan bicara denganku lagi. Aku lelah."

"Tolong, jawablah untuk kali ini saja… kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Lightning menggigit bibir. "Ya… memang. Ya."

"Kau serius – tentang semua ini?"

Lightning memejamkan mata sejenak. Tangannya yang kurus meraba pelan gaun-gaun di lemari. Jeda sejenak sebelum ia mendesah, kemudian berujar dengan suara yang lantang.

"Tidak pernah lebih serius dari ini."

Mata Noctis berkaca-kaca. Seakan telah kehilangan daya hidup, seluruh tubuhnya mendadak menjadi lemas. Dari bibirnya yang kering memendam derita, keluar sahutan singkat.

"Baiklah."

**X=x=x=x=X**

Malam semakin larut ketika sebuah kereta tua bergerak memasuki areal hutan kota Caracio. Mendadak, udara dingin menyergap masuk ke dalam gerbong, membuat para penumpang yang sempat terlelap kembali terbangun karena kedinginan. Tetapi, udara membekukan itu ternyata sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Stella.

Matanya menerawang – menatap hutan, pegunungan, serta Cahaya Agung dan bintang-bintang yang ramai menghiasi langit. Meski masih diliputi rasa sedih, dalam hati, ia masih sempat mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan ceria, seolah ia bicara kepada kekasihnya sendiri. _Kau melihat bintang itu, Noct? Sirius, bintang paling cemerlang di langit. Chiron, dari rasi Sagitarius. Aku masih hafal nama-nama mereka. Hebat, bukan?_

_Aku sedang melihatnya sekarang, dan kuharap kau juga demikian. Jadi kita bisa bicara lewat bintang-bintang itu._

"Kau lapar, Stellie?"

"Tidak, Kak."

"Ayolah. Jadwal makanmu semakin kacau kalau begini terus," kata Prompto sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus roti. "Aku sudah kehilangan Ayah dan kawan-kawanku – aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu lagi."

Stella memalingkan kepala perlahan. Menyaksikan betapa khawatirnya sang kakak, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain tersenyum. Disentuhnya wajah Prompto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sungguh adik paling beruntung di dunia," bisiknya. "Di saat semua orang tidak memedulikanku, tidak demikian halnya denganmu. Kau selalu ada untukku, Kakak…"

"Ahh, kau dramatis sekali. Sudahlah, Stellie," kata Prompto, tersipu-sipu. "Ehm, ini. Ayo, buka mulutmu yang besar, Adik Manja. Aaaaa…"

Gubrak!

Baik Stella maupun Prompto terlonjak. Seakan tersangkut oleh sesuatu, kereta itu berhenti begitu saja, di tengah hutan dan padang rumput yang luas. Mungkin bahkan masih beberapa jam jauhnya dari Caracio. Mencoba memeriksa keadaan, Prompto berdiri dan menengok ke sekelilingnya.

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Entahlah. Mengapa tiba-tiba berhenti?" sahut penumpang lain di jok depan.

Prompto melirik ke luar jendela. Gelap gulita, tidak ada yang terlihat selain langit, bukit dan padang rumput. Kembali ia melirik ke dalam, melihat apabila ada petugas yang datang dan bisa ditanyai.

"Apa bahan bakarnya habis…?"

"Kakak." Stella mengguncang lengannya. "Ada… sesuatu yang bergerak."

"Hah? Sesuatu?"

Trek!

"Apa itu?" sahut penumpang lain dengan nada histeris.

Prompto menelan ludah. Diberinya isyarat kepada Stella untuk duduk sementara ia keluar dan berjalan menuju pintu gerbong. Tangannya mulai gemetar ketika suara itu muncul, lagi dan lagi. Perlahan, jari-jarinya menarik keluar sebilah _shotgun_ kecil dari saku. Ini agak berlebihan, tetapi bagaimanapun juga, musuh selalu ada di mana-mana…

Duassssh! Pintu gerbong ambruk dan terhempas ke lantai. Untung saja Prompto berhasil menghindar ke samping. Satu tembakan peringatan langsung ia layangkan, membuat seluruh penumpang menjerit dan merunduk ketakutan. Dari balik sebuah jok, Prompto memberanikan diri mengintip 'penyerang' itu.

Langkahnya berat, namun cepat dan lincah. Sambil menggigit bibir, Prompto mempererat cengkeraman tangannya dan bersiap menembak. Namun tiga detik kemudian, sebuah suara dari belakang menghentikannya.

"Untuk apa kau di sini?" seru Stella lantang.

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Lihat orang ini?"

Simeon meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Tetapi sebelum itu, si pelayan mengangkat tangan sambil memasang senyum menyebalkan. Ia gerakkan jarinya di udara, membuat Simeon langsung tahu apa yang ia inginkan.

"Uuugh, baiklah. Lima ribu Gil – tapi jika kau kenal mereka."

Dengan gerakan pelan, pelayan tersebut mencondongkan kepala, mengamati foto-foto yang tertera di ponsel. Simeon tersentak tidak percaya ketika mata pelayan tersebut berbinar.

"Owh, astaga…"

"Kau kenal mereka?"

"Tidak salah lagi. Mereka menginap di sini beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi aku juga melihat orang yang agak aneh – seorang wanita berambut merah muda…"

"Merah muda? Kau tidak salah lihat?"

"Tentu saja! Tidak setiap hari kita bisa melihat manusia eksentrik."

"Jadi ke mana mereka setelah itu?" tanya Simeon tergesa-gesa.

"Ah? Ke mana?" Pelayan itu memiringkan bibir. "Kurasa, aku butuh sedikit insentif lagi…"

"Dasar mata duitan!" bentak Simeon jengkel. Tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan. "Sepuluh ribut Gil, untuk _seluruh_ informasi berikutnya. Katakan mereka ke mana."

"Aku tidak tahu jelas," ujar si pelayan sambil mengelus dagu. "Mereka pergi dengan terburu-buru dini hari itu. Seperti dikejar sesuatu. Yah, mereka tidak bilang akan ke mana, tetapi seingatku, mereka pergi bersama sebuah kereta chocobo…"

"Kereta chocobo?"

"Ya. Kereta yang terlihat sangat mewah."

"Sangat mewah?" Simeon menggerakkan bola matanya ke atas. Ia anggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali sambil terus mengelus dagu. Lalu, katanya sambil tersenyum, "Ya, ada sedikit titik terang."

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Selamat pagi, Semua! Semangat baru untuk hari yang baru!"

Nyaris tidak ada yang peduli ketika Gladiolus memberikan sambutan dari muka pintu. Selain Derrick, semua yang terpampang di hadapannya adalah wajah-wajah stres. Lightning, seperti biasa, selalu memasang ekspresi jengkel di setiap situasi – sementara Noctis tampak seolah "kehabisan harapan hidup" gara-gara bekas hitam di bawah matanya. Dan tidak seperti hari-hari yang lalu, wajah Ignis terlihat kurang segar.

"Para tukang begadang," ejek Gladiolus sambil menyendok panekuk di hadapannya. "Mmm, ini enak sekali."

"Skandal perselingkuhan Ratu Kilem menenggelamkan berita soal kita. Semoga ini pertanda baik – meski aku tidak yakin juga ini pantas disebut pertanda baik," ujar Hans.

"Light, kenapa kau memakannya begitu saja?"

"Ehm…"

"Tunggu." Ignis mengambil sebotol kecil madu yang tergeletak di tengah meja. "Ini. Kau tidak bisa hanya makan tepung dan gula. Madu baik untuk kesehatan."

Dahi Lightning berkerut-kerut. Menyaksikan panekuknya dituangi cairan bening keemasan itu, selera makannya hilang sudah. Ia baru saja akan permisi meninggalkan meja ketika Noctis bangkit mendadak dan bergumam singkat.

"Aku tidak lapar. Habiskan saja bagianku."

Gladiolus terbelalak. "Kau serius, Noct?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Noctis langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menghilang dari muka pintu. _Hell_, pikir Lightning jengkel. Apa si bodoh itu mencoba menguntitnya? Atau dia memang sedang menyerukan dimulainya perang dingin bersama Ignis? Skenario yang sangat tidak mengesankan.

"Apa dia sedang tidak sehat, Nona?"

"Kenapa aku yang ditanya?"

"Kau sekamar dengannya," jawab Hans simpel.

Lightning memicingkan mata. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng ragu.

"Entahlah."

"Meski masih menyamar, mereka juga punya urusan masing-masing," gumam Ignis. "Kalian tidak minta Lightning menjagai Noctis sepanjang hari, bukan? Sebab ia akan merasa tidak nyaman."

Ignis bangkit dan meraih tangan Lightning. Semua orang – kecuali Lightning, yang tertunduk dengan wajah merah menyala – melongo melihat kedua orang itu pergi bersama meninggalkan meja makan. Gladiolus, yang paling peka dan paling dekat dengan mereka, sampai menjatuhkan sendoknya saking _shock_. Alis kanannya berkerut-kerut.

"Stella… Prompto… Ignis – dan kini, tinggal aku seorang."

"Ada apa sih?" Derrick mengunyah sambil memasang ekspresi ingin tahu. "Katakan, siapa suka siapa?"

"Kau sok penasaran," ujar Hans. "Hah, dunia ini memang sulit dimengerti."

"Ya, sulit dimengerti," sahut Gladiolus. "Astaga… berikutnya aku yang akan terseret kasus ini. Semua akan jadi cinta segi enam. Siapa yang akan kusukai – Stella atau Lightning…"

"Segi enam apa?" tanya Derrick polos.

"Kau sok penasaran!" bentak Gladiolus.

…

"Dia tidak ada di kamar?"

Lightning menunduk lemah. Tak satupun jawaban keluar dari mulutnya. Ignis tahu, ini topik yang sangat sensitif.

"Mungkin dia sedang cari angin di luar," kata Ignis sembari menepuk bahu Lightning. Senyumnya sedikit menghambar ketika melihat sweter merah yang gadis itu pakai. Namun, bergegas ia hilangkan rasa tidak nyaman tersebut.

"Udaranya dingin sekali." Ignis menghembuskan napas, tersenyum lucu ketika uap-uap tipis muncul di permukaan kacamatanya. Ia usap uap-uap itu dengan jari sebelum kembali memakainya. Di luar dugaan, Lightning sama sekali tidak memerhatikannya. Ia terlihat murung sepanjang perjalanan.

"Apa kemarin… kalian bertengkar?" tanya Ignis. "Apa katanya?"

Yang ditanya menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Tidak ada."

"Dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang menyakiti perasaanmu?"

Lightning mendengus. "Jangan bahas ini lagi. Tolong."

Penyesalan semakin tampak di wajah Lightning yang pucat. Namun di saat bersamaan, ia tampak sangat marah. Reaksinya terhadap masalah Noctis teramat serius hingga membuat Ignis diam-diam terusik. Sesuatu – sejenis kecemburuan – mulai menjangkiti perasaannya.

Alun-alun kota dipenuhi para wisatawan. Mereka berlalu-lalang sambil berbincang, menikmati wisata kuliner, dan duduk menikmati waktu santai. Tetapi yang lebih menarik perhatian adalah padang bunga yang bersemi di tengah alun-alun, memutari sebuah menara besar berbentuk prisma segitiga. Keindahan natural itu semakin lengkap dengan kehadiran berbagai jenis kupu-kupu.

Serah pasti girang sekali kalau melihat tempat ini.

"Kau suka bunga? Ada banyak jenis bunga di sini. Aster, anggrek, krisan, tanjung, bunga matahari dan mawar – nah, lihat di sana. Ada berbagai macam warna." Ignis berjongkok, memetikkan setangkai mawar putih. "Suka?"

Lightning mengerutkan kening. "… Ini?"

"Mawar putih melambangkan kelembutan – di samping juga kesucian." Ignis mengangkat naik topi Lightning. "Aku tahu kau tidak sekeras kepala kelihatannya, jadi jangan begitu."

"Apa yang kau - ugh."

Lightning menarik turun topinya dengan wajah malu. Sambil tertawa kecil, Ignis melangkah agak jauh darinya – menuju sekerumun mawar merah yang tampak mencolok di tengah padang. Setelah memetikkan satu tangkai, ia kembali menghampiri Lightning.

"Sebenarnya, yang paling sempurna untukmu adalah: ini, mawar merah," bisiknya pelan. "Cinta, royalitas, perlambang keanggunan dan feminitas seorang wanita. Setiap mawar punya makna spesial – tetapi tidak ada yang lebih spesial daripada mawar merah."

Lightning memicingkan mata sejenak. Entah mengapa, di matanya mawar tersebut sama sekali tidak terlihat menggambarkan cinta atau makna-makna yang disebutkan Ignis. Warnanya yang mencolok justru mengingatkan Lightning akan sesuatu hal yang lain…

Darah.

"Light!"

Mawar itu jatuh dalam sekejap. Lightning terbelalak – darah segar merembes mengaliri tangannya. Ignis cepat-cepat mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan dan mengusap luka itu – tetapi darah terlanjur menetes mengenai hamparan mawar putih di sekitarnya.

Orang-orang mulai mendekat karena heran. Tetapi Lightning tidak peduli – tidak ada lagi yang membuatnya lebih panik selain rasa terbakar di tangannya serta sebuah firasat buruk. Sekali lagi, ia tatap tetes demi tetes darah yang menodai mawar-mawar itu.

"Kau tidak apa? Kau merasa pusing?"

"Aku ingin kembali," tegas Lightning. "Sekarang."

…

"_Rajin belajar, supaya kau pintar. Rajin olahraga, supaya kau sehat. Rajin membantu sesama, supaya disayang Papa, dan Mama, dan seluruh orang. Rajin menabung supaya kau…"_

"Kaya."

"Senior tahu lagu itu?"

"Hei, kau merendahkanku? Anak umur delapan tahun juga pasti tahu sambungan lagunya," sindir Gladiolus. "Kau ini benar-benar…"

"Maaf deh," ucap Derrick sambil tertawa. Ia dan Gladiolus bergegas menyeberang menerobos kerumunan orang ramai, menuju ke sebuah blok yang dipenuhi toko-toko penjual pakaian. Tetapi belum beberapa menit berjalan, Derrick mencegat Gladiolus. Cepat-cepat ia tarik rekannya menuju ke sebuah kios buah, tepat di persimpangan kiri blok tersebut.

Ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan sebentar, sebelum kemudian berbisik,

"Ada Billy."

"Siapa?"

"Billy. Teman seangkatanku di akademi."

"Apa? Duh, kenapa baru bilang sekarang?"

"Aku baru lihat sekarang. Dia menyamar, di sana, di seberang kita." Derrick mengangkat telunjuknya. "Sekarang, Senior, kau lewat sini dan aku lewat sana. Siapa yang merasa diikuti, usahakan sebisa mungkin mengalihkan perhatiannya. Yang tidak diikuti kembali ke hotel dan membantu Tuan Toreno berkemas. Kita bertemu di sini setengah jam lagi."

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita berdua diikuti?"

"Senior, jangan pikirkan yang macam-macam lagi. Cepat!"

…

"Lagi…"

"Ehm, Anda yakin?"

Noctis memiringkan bibir, meyakinkan pelayan itu bahwa ia jauh lebih kuat dari kelihatannya. Setelah gelasnya penuh, ia bungkukkan kepalanya sedikit sambil memutar-mutar gelas itu. Satu, dua, tiga, empat…

"Untukmu, Makhluk Keras Kepala yang Akan Kucintai Sampai Mati," bisiknya. "_Cheers_."

Lenyap sudah isi gelas itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sambil berusaha menahan batuk, Noctis mengeluarkan beberapa lembar Gil dan meletakkannya di meja. Badannya terasa berat ketika bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke pintu. Bayangan pintu pun terlihat begitu samar. Ia pegang dahinya, berusaha untuk lebih fokus. Tetapi matanya berkunang-kunang hingga setiap orang di hadapannya terlihat berlipat ganda…

Ia berbalik dan bersandar di samping pintu. Tetapi, sesuatu mengejutkannya – moncong pistol.

Sebutir peluru meluncur keluar dari pistol tersebut. Noctis bisa merasakan gerakannya, walau dengan susah payah dan masih mabuk. Ia jatuhkan dirinya ke samping tepat waktu – kemudian berguling dan meluncur keluar dengan lututnya. Satu gerakan salto membuatnya melayang melewati deretan tangga, mendaratkannya dengan sempurna tepat di hadapan sekumpulan prajurit dan anjing pelacak.

Peluru demi peluru menyerbu Noctis dari depan dan belakang. Tetapi gerakannya lebih cepat – sekali mengayunkan tangan, beberapa peluru langsung melebur menjadi debu, sementara sisanya yang meleset berhasil Noctis hindari dengan langkah gontai. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia bangkit dan melesat ke arah seluruh prajurit itu. Iris matanya memerah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, jerit ketakutan terdengar bersama bunyi semburan darah.

…

Ignis menggeleng heran. "Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Semua orang tampak terburu-buru. Ada yang berjalan cepat sekali seolah menghindari sesuatu, sementara sebagian lainnya sibuk berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk ke arah barat. Perasaan Lightning bertambah buruk – apalagi ketika bayang-bayang mawar bernoda darah tadi terlintas di pikirannya. Tidak mampu menahan panik, ia sambar lengan seorang pria.

"Hei!"

"Jawab, apa yang terjadi?"

"Eh, lihat sendiri saja. Itu, di sana…"

"Apa yang terjadi?" pekiknya marah, membuat pria itu terloncat kaget dan langsung begidik. Dengan tangan gemetar, pria itu menunjuk ke barat.

"Di sana… seorang pemuda dikepung prajurit. Pembunuhan massal yang sangat mengerikan."

Lightning mendengus tidak sabar. Ia tarik tangan Ignis kemudian. "Ayo ke sana."

"Jangan, Nona! Tempat itu berbahaya – peluru, pedang, tombak, semua campur aduk! Kau harus secepatnya mengamankan diri atau…"

"Trims atas informasinya," ucap Ignis sambil mengangguk dan bergegas menyusul Lightning.

Terlambat – kekacauan itu terlanjur menyebar. Jalanan yang tadinya tenang dan menyejukkan, kini dibuat sesak dengan keributan yang terjadi di mana-mana. Setiap sudut jalan dipenuhi gerombolan manusia yang berlari kocar-kacir seperti anak ayam kehilangan induk, sementara setiap hotel dikepung oleh orang-orang berbaju besi khas Eden. Beberapa polisi yang muncul mencoba menenangkan situasi, namun nyatanya itu tidak membantu. Mereka malah ditodong balik oleh prajurit Eden.

Ditambah senandung gerimis dan petir yang bersambutan di langit, sempurna sudahlah kekacauan itu.

"Akan hujan." Ignis menoleh. "Kau kedinginan?"

"Tsk, jangan bodoh!"

Tidak ada yang lebih ia cemaskan daripada keadaan Noctis. Entah bagaimana kondisinya sekarang – mungkin ia akan lolos, mungkin juga tidak. Tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Awas! A…"

Ignis tercekat. Peluru yang nyaris menghampirinya dihancurkan Lightning dengan sekali tebas. Asap merah muda melayang di udara, menyelubungi pedang putih yang telah muncul dalam genggamannya. Tanpa banyak babibu, ia terjang tiga orang prajurit yang berbaris menghadang jalan.

Tiga lagi nyawa yang melayang untuk ini.

"Light! Tunggu!"

Lightning melesat semakin cepat meninggalkan Ignis. Jalan yang basah, gaun yang berat serta rintik hujan yang menyakiti kulit bukan lagi penghalang yang berarti. Setiap prajurit yang berani menghadang ia tumpas tanpa ampun, membuat langkah demi langkah yang ia lewati berubah menjadi genangan darah.

Segerombol besar prajurit mengepung persimpangan jalan. Lightning tidak sempat memperkirakan jumlahnya - ia nekat memasuki arena pertempuran, tempat orang-orang itu bertarung sengit dengan sesosok pemuda berambut kelabu.

"Kalian makhluk keparat!" teriak Lightning seraya melayangkan tebasan maut. "Noct!"

Noctis menoleh kesana kemari. Tangannya terus berayun mengendalikan pedang dan tombak, tetapi matanya malah menelusuri kerumunan prajurit yang mengepungnya. Lightning sampai mati-matian menerobos para prajurit tersebut, tidak lagi memedulikan gaun dan sekujur tubuhnya yang penuh cipratan darah. Setiap prajurit yang mencoba menghalang ia hadiahi dengan serangan brutal.

"Minggir - uggh!"

Lightning mengerang kesakitan. Bercak darah bercampur air dalam sekejap mengotori gaun dan wajahnya. Namun, sebelum ia sempat berdiri, dua orang prajurit langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang. Ia tidak sempat menghindar.

_Syuuush!_

Sepasang mata merah-darah muncul di hadapan Lightning, tepat ketika dua prajurit tadi tumbang berlumuran darah. Noctis menggertakkan gigi, menatap Lightning dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia bangkit dan kembali menghadapi prajurit yang tersisa.

Samar-samar, Lightning melihat luka gores di belakang punggungnya. Tidak mungkin itu ilusi hujan - kelihatannya begitu nyata.

Ignis sudah menyusul dari belakang - tetapi ia tidak bisa banyak membantu. Baik Noctis maupun Lightning mulai kehabisan tenaga. Melawan berpuluh-puluh prajurit, meski dengan sejumlah kecil orang berkekuatan khusus pun, tetap saja bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan adil. Serangan mereka mulai melambat.

"Hentikan - kalian tidak mengerti ini semua!" teriak Ignis. "Biarkan kami memberi penjelasan! Kami tidak akan menyakiti kalian!"

"Apanya?! Kau menyuruh kami percaya dengan komplotan pembunuh raja kami?!"

"Tidak sadarkah kalian telah berhasil dikelabui?"

"Putra durhaka dan komplotannya - mereka harus mati!"

"Tutup mulutmu yang kotor!" teriak Lightning. Ia berputar, menebas tiga prajurit yang menghadangnya hingga roboh - kemudian menyikut seorang prajurit yang mengendap-endap di belakang hingga terjatuh. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berlutut dan melancarkan tusukan keras. Semburan darah yang dahsyat mengotori wajah dan gaunnya.

"Light!" teriak Ignis. "Belakangmu!"

Pedangnya tersangkut pada mayat sang prajurit. Lightning mengerang, mencabut paksa pedang putihnya - tetapi pedang itu langsung terpantul jauh begitu lepas dari tubuh sang mayat. Begitu pedang itu berdesis menimpa tanah, terdengar tiga tembakan sekaligus.

=== sensor===

"Uhuk…"

Tidak sepatahpun kata yang terucap dari bibir Lightning. Ia tenggelam sepenuhnya dalam pelukan seseorang - erat, dalam dan dingin. Ketika tangannya menelusuri punggung orang itu, terasa sesuatu yang lembap dan beraroma besi. Ringis kesakitan dari bibir yang tidak asing bergaung di telinga Lightning.

"Noctis!" teriak Ignis serak.

Setengah memaksa, Lightning menarik diri keluar. Menghadapi wajah Noctis yang terpampang samar di tengah hujan lebat. Matanya terpejam amat erat - sementara kulit di sekeliling matanya memerah bak menahan perih yang tidak terkira. Meski napasnya masih terasa, namun darah yang keluar dari mulutnya telah menjelaskan semua. Ia tidak bicara sedikitpun - yang ia lakukan hanya diam dan mencengkeram bahu Lightning.

"Jangan bercanda denganku…"

"Light, hati-hati!"

Syaaasssh! Satu orang lagi prajurit malang yang menjadi korban dan tewas begitu saja, menyongsong kematian tanpa arti yang dihadiahkan Etro untuknya. Ketika Lightning berpaling, lehernya serasa tercekat. Tubuh Noctis terkapar tidak berdaya, ternodai darah dan air hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ia seret lututnya seperti makhluk pincang, menghampiri sosok sang pangeran yang terbaring bisu tanpa mampu lagi menjeritkan keperihannya.

"B, buka matamu - lihat aku…"

"Kami datang! Heyaaah!"

Bunyi percikan air mengejutkan arena pertempuran. Gladiolus dan Derrick meloncat turun dari kereta chocobo, siap tempur bersama senjata andalan mereka. Sementara mereka menerjang arena pertempuran untuk membantu Ignis menghabisi prajurit yang tersisa - sementara Hans bergegas menghampiri Noctis dan Lightning.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi? Yang Mulia?"

"Jangan coba main-main. Noct… Noctis - jawab aku!"

"Semua, cepat! Keadaan Yang Mulia kritis! Tuntaskan semua dan kita pergi!"

**X=x=x=x=X**

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Derrick, yang pelan! Kau membuat Noctie sakit!"

"Tidak boleh lebih lambat lagi, Senior! Kita pasti dikejar kalau berhenti di sekitar sini!" teriak Derrick dari depan.

"Tiga tembakan - ini benar-benar parah," bisik Hans. "Cepat, ambilkan sesuatu. Kain, handuk, jaket…"

"Apa saja yang bisa menghambat darahnya!" pekik Lightning.

"Kita ke kota terdekat! Atau ke dokter, siapa saja boleh!"

"Glad, kita akan dikejar ke manapun kita lari." Ignis mengulurkan sebuah handuk besar. "Ini, sumbat lukanya…"

Lightning segera menyambar handuk tersebut. Ia lipat dan bentuk menjadi gulungan kecil - kemudian sembari menarik Noctis ke dalam pelukannya, ia tekankan sekuat tenaga handuk itu menyumbat luka tersebut.

Noctis mengerang nyaring. Wajahnya lantas membiru.

"Tahan, Noctie! Kami sedang berusaha!" Gladiolus membongkar kotak-kotak di dekat pintu. "Hei Rick, kau membawa kotak obat tentara 'kan?!"

"Ya ya, cari saja!"

"Masih ada elixir." Ignis melempar botol temuannya kepada Lightning. "Siapkan peralatan seadanya, Glad. Kita harus melakukan operasi secepatnya jika menemukan tempat perhentian yang aman. Jangan banyak mengulur waktu lagi…"

"Bagaimana kalau tidak bisa?!" seru Lightning. "Kalau tidak sempat, bagaimana…"

Ignis menghela napas pasrah. Ia benarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kita harus siap… merelakan beliau," jawab Hans.

"Itu idiot! Tidak!" Lightning menyelipkan mulut botol elixir di antara bibir Noctis. Bisiknya dengan suara parau, "Minum yang banyak dan buka matamu! Jangan mati, jelas?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang lebih menyedihkan, setiap tetes elixir yang masuk sama sekali tidak diteguk Noctis. Semua keluar membasahi pakaiannya. Di tengah derap kereta yang keras menghantam tanah berair, Ignis dan yang lain bisa mendengar ratapan tertahan dari bibir Lightning. Seakan melengkapi suasana berkabung, semua orang ikut membisu.

"Sampai hati kau meninggalkanku begini? Kau sudah berjanji akan menolongku - tapi sekarang, kau ingin pergi seenaknya…"

"Light…" desah Ignis, "tenanglah."

"Kalau kau mati, kupastikan Etro menempatkanmu di bagian paling menyakitkan di alam baka," ancam Lightning. "Minum ini - jangan muntahkan…"

"Sampai di sini," desah Gladiolus, "semua sampai di sini saja…"

"Apapun yang terjadi… kita harus siap," bisik Hans.

"Diam! Akan kubunuh kalian semua kalau bicara begitu lagi!"

Terdengar suara cuap-cuap nyaring ketika kereta tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Semua orang di dalam hampir terlempar dari tempat duduk masing-masing. Belum sempat mereka bertindak, terdengar teriakan dari luar.

"Keluar dan tunjukkan diri kalian!"

Gladiolus menoleh. "Duh, ada apa lagi?"

"Ayo," ajak Ignis cepat.

Tiga buah kereta besar berbaris di luar. Masing-masing kereta dilengkapi dua ekor chocobo, semuanya berbulu tebal dan tampak seperti chocobo dari ras berharga mahal. Sementara itu, sekelompok orang berpakaian tebal telah mengepung kereta sambil menodongkan panah. Derrick tertahan di antara dua orang - lehernya diancam dengan dua ujung pedang. Wajah curiga orang-orang itu hampir membuat Gladiolus tersulut emosi - tetapi Ignis segera menghentikannya.

"Apa Anda semua rombongan kerajaan Svelt yang akan kembali ke Trapacio?" tanya Hans.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian! Katakan siapa dan dari mana kalian, mengapa kereta kalian meluncur gila-gilaan bak dikejar setan? Kalian hampir membuat kami mati konyol."

"Mohon maaf dari kami."

"Aduh, apa yang sedang kalian ributkan di luar?!" Seorang gadis berambut disanggul melongok keluar kereta. "Bisa cepat sedikit tidak, di luar dingin seka… Eh, kalian?"

"Medea?" sahut Gladiolus ikut terbelalak.

"Anda kenal orang-orang ini, Yang Mu…"

Gadis itu menghilang dari jendela dan melompat turun dari pintu keretanya bak ninja. Ia melonjak kegirangan - persis orang dari rumah sakit jiwa - tetapi Ignis dan Gladiolus menyambutnya dengan senyum haru, seakan mereka telah menemukan dewi penolong. Sambil mendengus-dengus tidak sabar, Medea mengguncang bahu Gladiolus.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini? Mana Nocie, mana Nocie My Darling?"

"Pertama, berhenti menyebut kata 'Nocie' karena itu menggelikan sekali." Gladiolus menarik lengan Medea. "Kami butuh bantuan. Dia terluka parah."

"Dia sedang sekarat," tambah Ignis.

"APA?!"

Belum sempat dimintai bantuan, Medea sudah lebih dulu menerobos para _bodyguard-_nya dan meloncat naik ke kereta milik Hans dan rekannya. Matanya terbeliak menyaksikan Noctis terbaring kaku dalam pangkuan Lightning. Dengan langkah terguncang, ia dekati sang pangeran.

"Nocie…! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?! Astaga, astaga, darahnya banyak sekali, banyak sekali! Dia bisa kehabisan darah kalau begini! Ini parah, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Medea mengintip keluar jendela. "Cari tempat terlindung! Siapkan kemah! Dalam lima menit tidak tuntas, tamatlah riwayat kalian! Ini darurat! Seseorang akan mati kalau begini!"

"Dia _tidak_ akan mati!" seru Lightning parau.

"Hei, minggir dan jangan pegang Nocie seperti itu! Kau akan membuatnya tewas!" Medea melongok lagi keluar jendela. "Yang cepat!"

Bak tentara yang diancam mati oleh bos mereka, orang-orang itu segera melaksanakan perintah Medea. Hanya butuh beberapa menit sebelum mereka menemukan sebuah tanah lapang yang tidak tergenang air dan membangun kemah mewah, lengkap dengan tempat tidur dan segala isinya. Beberapa di antara orang-orang itu datang, membantu Medea mengangkat Noctis dan memasukkannya ke kemah.

"Apa parah sekali?" tanya Gladiolus.

"Tidak sampai mengenai paru-paru - tapi kurasa bagian hati tertembak juga. Kuharap kita punya cukup waktu," ujar Medea sambil memasang sarung tangan operasi. Ia sibak tirai kemah dan memberi isyarat kepada beberapa dayang untuk bersiap. "Semua perlengkapan sudah siap?"

"Obat bius tidak ada, Yang Mu…"

"APA?!" Medea menoleh. "Kalian membawa perlengkapan operasi tentara tapi tidak membawa bius?!"

"Kalau begitu kita harus cari toko obat terdekat…"

"Mana sempat lagi?!" pekik Medea kesal. "Ya ampun, Nocie-ku yang malang, Nocie-ku, maafkan aku, hukh hukh - dalam keadaan seperti ini, apa boleh buat, terpaksa kita memakai cara konvensional…"

"Apa yang kau…" Lightning terbelalak. "Tidak… tidak!"

"Light, Light… dengar." Ignis merangkulnya dari belakang. "Kau harus tenang. Tenangkan hatimu. Di saat begini, kita tidak punya pilihan…"

"Kalian akan membiarkannya merasakan tusukan pisau itu memotong kulit dan organnya?! Idiot! Itu kekejaman paling busuk…!"

"Semua keluar! Aku bersumpah kalian tidak akan mau menonton ini," perintah Medea.

"Jangan sentuh dia!"

Lightning mendengus histeris menyaksikan seorang dayang mengikatkan kain putih membungkam mulut Noctis. Ia mencoba mencegahnya - tetapi tarikan Ignis dan Gladiolus terlalu kuat hingga membuatnya tidak berdaya saat terseret keluar.

"Light, Light - tenangkan dirimu…"

"Lepas dan biarkan aku masuk!"

Suasana berubah tegang ketika jerit kesakitan Noctis membahana hingga keluar kemah. Lightning menggertakkan gigi - ia tutup kedua telinganya sambil meratap pilu dalam pelukan Ignis.

"Tenanglah, tidak apa-apa," bisik Ignis sambil mengusap rambut Lightning. "Medea punya kemampuan yang hebat. Aku yakin dia bisa menyelamatkan Noct. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji."

… _tetapi bila ia selamat, masihkah kau akan memedulikanku? Akankah kau menyambut uluran tanganku, ataukah kau akan pergi dan kembali bersamanya?_

Pekikan tertahan kembali terdengar dari dalam kemah. Semua orang memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan rasa perih dan mual - tetapi Lightning melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ignis dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan rombongan.

Detik demi detik, mendung di angkasa semakin pudar digantikan rona keemasan menyambut petang.

**X=x=x=x=X**

_**To be continued.**_

**That's it for now. Thanks for reading, all, & thanks buat yg udah mau review chap 10 (ayumi,lightning) hadiahnya adalah ***tabur genderang*** cipika cipiki dari author **:*

**Sebelumnya, saia minta maaf karna sempat mendelete cerita ini,itu emang ciri khas saia kalo lagi kambuh ** ** untungnya ada dokumen yg tersisa di akun fanfic, Tuhan masih ngasih kesempatan **^^

**Oh ya, chapter ini saia dedikasikan juga utk koko saia yg lagi magang nun jauh di negri jiran. I miss him so much, dari kecil hingga besar kami selalu bersama menempuh suka-duka. Saat akan berangkat ke malay, dia bahkan bilang sama mom, jaga adik untukku ya ma, aku cuma punya satu adik dan aku ga ingin kehilangan dia. ***hiks uhuk sorry, jadi curhat nih* **Intinya, hargai sodara kalian ya kawan", seperti Prompto & Stella yg saling menyayangi.**

**Sekali lagi, thanks for R/R, and see ya soon. **


	12. Chapter 12: A Night Under The Stars

_**Chapter 12 : A Night Under The Stars**_

**X=x=x=x=X**

Jeritan-jeritan itu berlalu kala matahari lenyap dari angkasa. Bersama bergulirnya malam, kesunyian yang menyejukkan menghampiri perkemahan serta hutan belantara di sekitarnya.

Walaupun begitu, ketegangan belum juga sirna dalam benak Hans dan rekan-rekannya. Di tengah udara malam yang membekukan, mereka masih menanti dengan cemas nasib Noctis di dalam. Tentu saja, ini tidak hanya menyangkut nyawa seorang pangeran - namun juga pewaris tahta Eden, pelindung Kristal Agung yang menjaga keseimbangan dunia serta pengendali roda perdamaian antar-kerajaan. Kehilangan satu nyawa itu sama saja kehilangan harapan akan segalanya. Maka di tengah kemustahilan sekalipun, mereka tetap harus berharap akan adanya keajaiban.

Namun, masalah tidak berhenti sampai di situ.

"Menyingkirlah - aku tidak akan menusuk bokongmu dari belakang. Hei!"

"Diam atau bokongmu yang kupotong! Chocobo kami jenis yang bisa makan daging - kau tidak akan suka menyaksikan bokongmu disantap mereka!"

Gladiolus meringis. "Pengecut…"

"Hei, kau sedang cari masalah?!"

"Hentikan, Ruud," ujar Alvin. Kembali prajurit gempal itu melirik Ignis, melanjutkan interogasinya yang menjadi-jadi sambil memasang ekspresi mengancam. "Kalian bersumpah atas nama Muin?"

"Sumpah tidak diperlukan untuk mengungkap kenyataan," jawab Ignis serius.

"Kami ingin kembali ke Herodia dan menjernihkan situasi, tetapi dengan dukungan yang tidak seberapa, saya rasa kami hanya akan berakhir di penjara. Karena itu kami…"

"Dengar. Aku _mencoba_ untuk percaya," tegas Alvin dengan nada berat. "Tetapi bagaimanapun, kalian sudah menyebabkan kerusuhan di salah satu kota paling penting bagi perekonomian kerajaan kami. Jadi kurasa Yang Mulia tidak akan semudah itu memaafkan kalian…"

"Izinkan kami bertemu Raja kalian," usul Ignis. "Kami hanya ingin menjelaskan duduk perkaranya. Kami tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya…"

"Bagaimana kami tahu kalian akan mempermainkan Yang Mulia atau tidak?" sahut prajurit lain sambil menodongkan sebilah pisau. "Yang Mulia kami - jujur saja - tipe orang yang agak aneh. Tetapi beliau tidak bodoh…"

"Sebab itu, beliau pasti akan mengerti bila kami memberi penjelasan," gumam Hans. "Mohon antarkan kami sampai istana. Cukup itu saja."

"Dan tolong, tolong dengan sangat, jangan hukum kami. Kami tidak bermaksud mengacau," mohon Derrick dengan wajah memelas.

"Euh, tidak sengaja pun tetap sudah terjadi 'kan? Dasar…"

Gladiolus menyeringai.

"Kau ingin cari perhitungan dengan kami, huh?"

"Apa? Mau berkelahi? Ayo, akan kusajikan bogem mentah spesial untukmu!"

"Ruud, aku lelah dengan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu. Berhenti sebelum kusuruh Jimmy melemparmu ke pasar budak."

"… dari tampangmu saja aku tahu kau ini tidak seberapa. Aku malah ragu kau memang pengawal pria durhaka itu."

"Heh, asal kau tahu, aku kawan dekatnya. Tak usah pamerkan kemampuan menilaimu yang rendah itu. Dan jangan berani-berani kau keluarkan ejekan dari mulutmu - itu membuatmu bertambah menjijikkan!"

Derrick menarik bahu Gladiolus. "Ehm, Senior? Senior, hentikan ini, kupikir…"

"… tidak salah bosmu ingin membuangmu ke pasar budak. Sopan santun saja kau tidak punya."

"Kau bicara apa barusan? Kau pikir kau lebih beradab daripada aku?! Lihat baik-baik dengan matamu - oh, tidak usah, kupikir aku bisa langsung mencongkel matamu…"

"Silakan, memangnya kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja!"

"_Well_, aku siap. Maju dan serang aku, Pecundang."

"A, apa?!"

Alvin mendengus. "Hentikan, Ruud."

"Sudah, Senior, sudah…"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan. Minggir kalian semua! Demi Noctie, akan kuhancurkan kepalanya dengan pedangku hingga seluruh isinya keluar…"

"Kucongkel matamu, kau tarik keluar otakku! Baik, ayo kita mulai…!"

"Diam di tempat."

Prajurit itu tersentak ketika sesuatu mematuk kepalanya dari belakang. Ia berbalik dengan wajah merah padam - tetapi matanya melebar ketika terdengar sebuah letusan. Rambutnya hangus dalam sekejap.

Ignis terkejut. "Lightning - jangan!"

"Astaga, Senior - tidak!"

"Rebut pistol itu!"

"Sudah kubilang, _diam_." Lightning mengarahkan pistol itu ke wajah sang prajurit. "Kali ini tidak akan meleset."

Gladiolus menarik kedua tangannya. "Lightie, Lightie, dengar, tadi itu aku cuma bercanda. Sudah, turunkan senjatamu, ya? Oke?"

"Lepaskan aku atau kusumbat mulut kalian… satu tembakan untuk satu mulut," bisik Lightning geram. "Kau panggil apa dia tadi? Durhaka? Dari mana kau mendapat keberanian sehebat itu?"

"Uh, eh - semua orang… semua orang juga bilang begitu…"

"Masih berani menjawab?" Lightning menggertakkan gigi. "Ingin berapa lubang di kepalamu?"

"Hentikan, Light," bisik Ignis seraya menarik turun tangannya.

"Maafkan Ruud. Dia belum lama ikut dengan kami. Aku tahu aku harus mendidiknya lebih keras lagi…"

"Tuan-tuan?" Seorang dayang melongok keluar. Sambil memasang senyum aneh, ia mengangguk. "Yang Mulia sudah selesai bekerja."

"Kami boleh masuk?"

"Apa semua lancar?"

"Noctie baik-baik saja?"

Lightning menghempaskan pistolnya ke tangan Ignis. Binar kelegaan tampak pada matanya yang lelah.

**X=x=x=x=X**

Rasa pusing menerjang kepala Lightning ketika ia masuk ke kemah.

Untuk sesaat, ia hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Dari peralatan operasi, kain lap, piringan-piringan aluminium hingga gaun wanita bernama Medea itu – semua ternoda oleh cairan merah beraroma menusuk yang namanya pun terlalu menakutkan untuk Lightning ingat.

Ia terduduk di samping pria itu. Tubuhnya yang terbungkus perban tergeletak kaku bak mayat – tetapi sesekali, dadanya bergerak naik-turun dengan pelan, seolah menjadi bukti bahwa masih ada jiwa kehidupan yang tersisa pada tubuh kekar itu. Dia – dia yang pernah menyakiti Lightning; yang membuainya dalam cinta semanis anggur sebelum menghempaskannya seperti sampah – seharusnya ini menjadi _hukuman_ yang pantas setelah semua yang ia lakukan.

Tetapi Lightning tidak merasakan kepuasan seperti yang ia kira. Tidak, tidak dengan cara yang begitu memuakkan. Dari ratusan kesialan yang mungkin terjadi, mengapa harus dengan cara seperti ini?

"… salah satu hal paling mengerikan yang pernah kualami, melihat seseorang menjerit hingga pingsan merasakan inci demi inci kulitnya dipotong! Nocie-ku yang malang – semua gara-gara obat bius! Dan kalian!"

"Bagaimana? Apa keadaannya parah?" tanya Ignis.

"Ya, parah! Paraaah sekali!"

"Medea, bicara yang serius! Kau bisa membuat kami mati kena serangan jantung!"

"Astaga Glad, kau tidak perlu membentakku seperti itu!" Medea berkacak pinggang. "Aku _serius_. Menurut kalian, tiga tembakan itu tidak parah?"

"Ehm, mari kita bicarakan ini di luar saja," sahut Hans pelan.

Sejumput suasana dingin menyelimuti hati Lightning ketika orang-orang itu berlalu dari kemah. Melintaslah beribu-ribu pertanyaan dalam pikirannya, yang sama isinya dan sama menyakitkannya: _mengapa jadi begini?_

Ya, tiba-tiba Lightning merasa begitu terkutuk. Semua hal yang ada di sekitarnya berubah menjadi bencana, kesengsaraan, dan kematian. Seakan, itulah tujuan Etro membawanya kemari. Untuk membawa kehancuran.

Seraya berlutut, Ignis menyentuh bahu Lightning.

"_Dia akan baik-baik saja."_

"…tidak sampai mengenai organnya, tapi tulang belikat-kanannya retak dan berlubang. Aku sudah menambalnya, tapi – huah, nah, sekarang aku beri peringatan pertama supaya kau tidak kena _shock_." Diam sejenak di luar. Kemudian, "aku memang berhasil mengatasinya, tapi hasilnya tergantung. Kalau Nocie sadar, bagus. Kalau tidak, selesai."

"Kau bisa mengatasinya, 'kan?"

"Memangnya aku dewi fortuna? Asal kau tahu, aku sudah banyak belajar menangani korban-korban seperti ini, tapi sulit sekali. Yang bertahan paling lama meninggal seminggu setelah operasi…"

_Seminggu?_ Lightning mendengus marah. _Seminggu?_

"Apa yang tersisa di dalamnya? Duka? Doa memohon mukjizat yang sia-sia?"

"Light, jernihkan pikiranmu. Jangan gegabah–"

"Apa gunanya seminggu kalau ujungnya adalah mati?" Sebilah pedang putih bermandikan asap merah muda keluar dari tangan Lightning. "Detik demi detik ini sia-sia. Hanya ada penderitaan bagi orang lain. Apa gunanya menunggu?" Ia ayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga. "Sampai di sini saja – kita akhiri…"

Dan kemudian, semua berubah menjadi hitam. Noctis, Ignis dan tempat itu – semua memudar dari penglihatan Lightning bersama jiwanya sendiri. Sampai di sana, seluruh ingatannya terhalang oleh kabut – dan ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

"_Nantinya, yang tersisa untukmu hanyalah kematian abadi. Mengapa kau bertindak seperti orang tidak waras dan menghancurkan targetmu sendiri? Cocoon, Pulse, seluruh orang yang kau cintai di sana – apa mereka telah kehilangan arti di matamu?"_

"_Semua karena kau."_

"_Ya. Karena aku, kau bisa bertemu dia, bukan begitu?"_

"_Diam. Lenyaplah dari pikiranku."_

"Dia bergerak."

"Ya, dia sudah sadar. Panggilkan Tuan Ignis."

"Nona, kau sudah bangun?"

Seolah ada sesuatu yang akan meletup dari kepala Lightning. Oh tidak, ia benci sakit kepala. Datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar. Tetapi kemudian, aroma yang wangi dan menggugah selera melenyapkan rasa jengkel itu.

Lightning mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Beberapa orang dayang duduk berlutut di sekelilingnya – salah satu dari mereka membawa nampan berisi makanan hangat. Dari sana aroma itu berasal, rupanya.

Salah seorang dari mereka membantu Lightning bangun. Ia sedikit kaget melihat dirinya – memakai gaun polos warna putih, sementara gaunnya yang kemarin entah telah lenyap ke mana. Ketika seorang dayang lagi mengulurkan semangkuk sup hangat, Lightning hanya bisa diam terpana.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ingatannya mulai kembali.

Tirai kemah terbuka. Ignis masuk dengan ekspresi cemas yang, untuk beberapa saat, membuat Lightning benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman. Entah sudah berapa kali pria itu mendapatinya dalam keadaan sebodoh ini.

Begitu para dayang itu pergi, Ignis duduk di samping Lightning. Ia raih mangkuk sup yang tergeletak di atas nampan.

"Kau pingsan kemarin," bisik Ignis pelan. "Dengan perut kosong mengeluarkan tenaga penuh, tidak heran kondisimu selemah ini."

Mata Lightning melebar. "Bagaimana… Noctis?"

Ignis berhenti mengaduk sup. Ia tersenyum dan kembali melirik Lightning dengan ekspresi yang agak aneh. Menyadari apa yang barusan ia ucapkan, Lightning langsung menimpali.

"Maaf–"

"Masih belum sadar. Tapi kondisinya stabil, jangan cemas."

Hiburan yang sia-sia – dan menyakitkan.

"Aku akan pergi…"

Ignis mencegat tangannya. Saat itu juga, sesuatu yang hangat dan aneh dari tangan itu menjalar ke sekujur tubuh Lightning. Ia terduduk, terpana oleh tatapan di balik kilatan kacamata Ignis.

"Udara sangat dingin. Minum ini – aku akan menyuapimu. Sedikit saja, hmm?"

Lightning tidak mampu berkata-kata menyaksikan kelembutan dan ketulusan di balik mata itu, yang perlahan-lahan, menjebaknya dalam rasa terpesona yang mendalam. Ya, terpesona, terkagum-kagum, kemudian – secara tiba-tiba, dan entah untuk alasan apa – membuat Lightning merasa begitu bersalah.

Suap demi suap yang diulurkan Ignis ia seruput tanpa banyak bicara. Namun, matanya masih tidak lepas dari pria itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang karena mendadak, muncul sesuatu di tengah pikirannya yang kusut. Sesuatu, seperti… rasa putus asa, rasa menyerah… keinginan untuk bersandar, membalas budi… mungkin…

Sendok dalam pegangan Ignis terjatuh.

"Light?"

Entah setan dari mana yang telah mengendalikan Lightning. Tangan Ignis ia genggam erat, erat sekali… kemudian ia tarik mendekati wajahnya hingga Ignis bisa merasakan setiap hembusan napas pada telapak tangannya. Kehangatan pada tangan itu dalam sekejap mengalahkan perlawanan perasaannya.

Yang kini bisa ia lakukan hanya membalas tatapan lembut dari mata biru-api itu – juga pasrah, saat ia ditarik dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Kasih sayang. Cinta. Semua hal yang ia ingin ia rasakan sekali lagi.

"Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Karena itu, akan kuberikan pula segalanya untukmu," bisik Ignis. "Bila kau membutuhkan cinta, kau selalu bisa mengandalkanku. Aku akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik, dan yakinlah, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Jadi jangan takut, dan jangan bimbang."

Tidak ada yang terucap dari bibir Lightning. Ia hanya bersandar di bahu Ignis, membalas tatapan matanya dengan pikiran kosong – juga mungkin, dengan nurani yang telah dibutakan…

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Pemerintah Svelt sangat marah. Kami terpaksa menghentikan pengejaran."

"Orang-orang idiot yang selalu muncul di saat tidak tepat." Gregory membanting penahan kertas di mejanya. "Apa kalian tidak bisa melakukan yang lebih baik? Apa susahnya memakai mata-mata?!"

"Maaf… Yang Mulia…"

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maaf! Aku ingin kalian menangkap mereka – sudah menjadi mayat pun tidak masalah, tapi hidup-hidup lebih baik. Aku ingin memenggal pangeran sial itu beserta antek-anteknya di hadapan semua orang."

"Saya tidak yakin tentang itu, Yang Mulia. Salah satu prajurit yang sekarat mengatakan bahwa pangeran terluka parah?"

Alis Gregory terangkat. "Apa?"

"Pangeran terluka parah. Ia berhasil lari bersama kawan-kawannya – tapi melihat keadaan waktu itu, kami yakin ia tidak akan lama bertahan."

"Bukankah sudah kupesankan supaya kalian _berusaha _menangkapnya hidup-hidup?"

"Maaf… sekali lagi maaf, Yang Mulia."

"Kalian akan mendapatkan hukuman yang pantas. Tapi tidak sekarang," bisik Gregory sambil menyingkirkan kertas di hadapannya. "Pergilah. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"Baik."

**X=x=x=x=X**

**X=x=x=x=X**

_Hari kedua yang kami lalui di sini – dan bulan telah menampakkan binar bulatnya yang sempurna di atas langit, di sisi Cahaya Agung yang misterius dan tersembunyi dari mata manusia biasa._

"Med, ayolah, kau bilang kau putri paling baik di seluruh dunia."

"Ini mengerikan, Glad – jangan bicara lagi, aku pusing!"

"Yang salah adalah si raja baru itu – Fleuret, mereka yang telah menyusahkan kami. Kami hanya korban dari fitnahnya."

"Tetapi polisi telah mengklarifikasi bahwa kalian memang kelompok pembunuh itu. Sekalipun tuan putri kami yang bicara, akan sulit untuk meyakinkan Yang Mulia agar memberikan bantuan."

"Demi Muin – astaga…"

_Tidak ada harapan. Mereka telah meninggalkan kami dan lenyap di tengah sejuta dusta. Yang tersisa saat ini hanyalah tekad: sesuatu yang mungkin dipercayai oleh orang-orang naif, tetapi tidak bagiku._

_Aku pernah percaya kepada tekad dan harapan. Tetapi mereka terlalu egois dengan jalan permainan mereka sendiri. Itu membuatku muak._

"Kau ingin mengunjungi Noct?"

Hans muncul secara mendadak. Sepertinya, telah beberapa lama ia mengamati Lightning berdiam diri di hadapan kemah Noctis. Sambil tersenyum hangat, ia berkata lagi,

"Jangan berlama-lama di luar, Nak. Kau tidak akan senang terkena masuk angin di negeri sedingin Svelt. Ayo."

Hans menyibak tirai kemah dan masuk duluan, sementara Lightning mengikutinya dari belakang dengan tangan gemetar. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya pun memucat – apalagi ketika ia menghirup aroma menusuk yang semakin hari semakin tidak asing: darah.

_Dan sampai sekarang, ia masih tergolek lemah di sana – seolah tengah menanti detik demi detik menuju akhir hidupnya, penutup dari tragedi tumbangnya keturunan terakhir sebuah dinasti legendaris. Ketika ada beratus-ratus kisah kejayaan pejuang kebenaran yang berakhir bahagia dan menorehkan makna bijak untuk diingat sejarah, mengapa aku terpilih menyaksikan akhir yang tragis? Mengapa harus aku yang melihat orang-orang ini tumbang oleh kelicikan dan taktik busuk mereka – dan mengapa di antara semua orang, harus _dia _yang menderita karena ini?_

Lightning menyentuh tangan Noctis. Menggenggamnya, merasakan kehangatan yang familiar menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Masih sama, ya… meski kali ini lebih lemah. Sama lemahnya dengan denyut nadi di pergelangan tangannya.

Ia akan pergi. Dan seiring kepergiannya, cinta ini akan memudar.

"Sudahkah kau siap melepaskan Yang Mulia?"

Lightning terperanjat. Ia pelototi Hans dengan tatapan terkejut – seolah tidak percaya, seorang perdana menteri bisa mengajukan pertanyaan semacam itu.

Namun, pria tua itu malah tersenyum. Ia elus dahi Noctis dengan lembut.

"Sejujurnya, aku sendiri tidak siap. Sejak dulu, Yang Mulia sudah seperti cucuku sendiri. Seorang kakek melepas kepergian cucu mereka, tidakkah menurutmu itu sangat tidak adil?"

Lightning semakin tercengang mendengar tawa kecut Hans – terlebih ketika menyaksikan kilatan kesedihan di mata pria itu. Ujung matanya bahkan terlihat berair – dan itu makin dibuat jelas dengan nada bicaranya yang mulai melemah.

Ia tepuk bahu Noctis – sekali lagi, dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Tidak peduli seberat apapun rasanya, kita patut merelakan kepergian orang yang kita cintai, bukan begitu? Tetapi yang sebenarnya kita inginkan hanyalah, mereka pergi dengan cara seharusnya. Tenang, tanpa beban, tanpa penyesalan – dan yang terpenting, tanpa _kebohongan_."

"Itulah sebabnya aku tetap bertahan. Walaupun tampaknya mustahil, aku tidak akan pernah mundur. Aku akan berjuang dengan sisa tenagaku hingga kebenaran terungkap – supaya meski Yang Mulia wafat pun, orang menghormatinya, dan tidak mengingatnya sebagai pangeran durhaka yang gila tahta." Hans menghela napas. "Tapi asal kau tahu, aku masih menaruh harapan, Nak. Aku percaya pangeran kita akan bertahan hidup."

"Light? Kau di dalam?"

Itu suara Ignis. Sepertinya ia tahu Lightning ada di sini. Apa boleh buat – walaupun sebenarnya Lightning belum ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Lightning?" Hans menoleh. "Sebelum semua terlambat, akuilah apa yang harus kau akui. Penyesalan hanya akan meninggalkan luka dan salah paham. Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang tersisa, ingat itu."

…

"Kau belum tidur, rupanya." Ignis mengerutkan kening. "Uhm, ada masalah?"

"Tidak." Lightning menggeleng-geleng pelan. "Tidak ada."

"Kau kelihatan sedang terbebani sesuatu," ujar Ignis dengan tatapan serius. "Bila kau mau, ceritakanlah kepadaku."

"Bisakah kalian diam…"

… _dan tidak terus menekanku?_

Ignis mengerutkan kening. "Apa?"

Lightning terlihat agak histeris. Sejak tadi, matanya yang lebar menatap kosong ke mana-mana. Apalagi perkataan Hans yang tadi terus berdengung mengusik pikirannya.

_Bahwa penyesalan hanya akan meninggalkan luka dan salah paham – tanpa kebahagiaan yang tersisa…_

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak." Lightning mendesah. "Aku lelah. Aku butuh tidur."

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah."

Sebelum berpisah, Ignis mendekat dan sekali lagi memeluk Lightning. Membuatnya terbuai, menularkan sekali lagi kehangatan yang amat ia inginkan. Tetapi entah mengapa, kali ini ia menyadari sesuatu yang menghilang. Kegugupan, debaran jantung, juga perasaan-perasaan lain.

Apa sebenarnya itu?

"Selamat malam," bisik Ignis, mengedipkan kedua matanya yang berbinar kecokelatan di balik kacamata itu.

… _hanya luka, tanpa kebahagiaan yang tersisa._

Apa Hans sedang membujuknya kembali dengan Noctis? Yeah, cara yang jauh lebih rasional daripada Gladiolus dan Derrick yang mencoba menjebak ia dan Noctis dalam perangkap pengantin baru. Jujur saja, Hans nyaris berhasil. Tetapi cuma sampai "nyaris" – karena Lightning bukan keledai idiot yang akan terjebak dengan tololnya. Lagipula, apakah pengakuan masih penting bila Noctis akan…

_Oh idiot, berhenti berpikir bahwa kau tahu segala hal yang akan terjadi! _Sekarang intinya, ini keterlaluan. Mengapa mereka begitu egois dan tidak memikirkan bahaya yang akan diderita Noctis? Selama Etro masih bersemayam dalam tubuh Lightning, Noctis pasti akan terus ditekan dan dimanfaatkan. Dan Lightning tidak menginginkan itu.

_Yang sebenarnya kita inginkan hanyalah, mereka pergi dengan cara seharusnya_. _Tanpa_ _kebohongan_.

Selama ini, Lightning menganggap kebohongan adalah cara paling enteng untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Sakit atau tidak, bukan hal penting. Tetapi sekarang, lambat-lambat mencerna perkataan Hans membuatnya mulai memikirkan hal yang berbeda.

"_Berbohong itu gampang, Claire. Tetapi suatu saat nanti, kebohongan itu akan membuatmu menderita."_ Itu perkataan ibunya, dulu sekali.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Tetap dengan pendiriannya, atau menyerah?

"_Lihat tatapannya, Claire. Rasakan juga pada dirinya segala hal yang kau pikir ingin kau dapatkan dari pria yang kau cintai."_

…_dan dua darah dari dunia yang berbeda akan bersatu, dengan tiap tetesnya menjadi taruhan cinta sehidup-semati di antara mereka, kekuatan tidak terhingga yang akan melengkapi masa depan yang digariskan dewi semesta. Cinta adalah berjuang, cinta adalah saling melindungi, cinta adalah bertarung memusnahkan batas, cinta adalah seluruh kepahitan yang akan berbuah manis oleh karena tekad dan harapan._

**X=x=x=x=X**

"… sudah seperti Pangeran Tidur. Apa dia harus dicium dulu supaya sadar, ya?" Dayang itu memekik malu. "Jangan-jangan, aku yang harus bertindak?"

"Jangan mimpi. Dia itu sudah punya kekasih. Putri Fleuret, yang baru naik tahta itu."

"Benarkah? Wah, kalau begitu ini kisah cinta terlarang, ya?"

"Ah, tidak ada! Pangeran itu hanya untukku – untukku!" Dayang itu memalingkan wajah. "Masak air yang benar, ya! Kalau kulitnya sampai melepuh, kalian yang akan kusalahkan."

"Ya, bos…"

Dayang tersebut tersenyum dan masuk dengan gaya selangit. Namun matanya terbelalak – baskom dalam pegangannya terjatuh. Ia melonjak-lonjak panik.

"Emma! Panggil Yang Mulia! Astaga, ini gawat!"

**~"~"~"~"~**

"… _aku mencintaimu."_

_Ia membungkuk dan menatap Lightning. Sentuhan pada pipinya terasa begitu nyata. Juga ketika Lightning menyentuh wajahnya, merasakan kulitnya yang halus dan hangat._

_Ia tersenyum nakal. "Maaf?"_

"_Baik, ini tolol."_

_Noctis tersenyum. "Mengulanginya sekali lagi untukku, kau tidak bisa?"_

_Asal kau tidak pergi… itu cukup._

"Senior!"

Lightning mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Derrick. Tubuh pemuda jangkung itu gemetar – tangannya yang terguncang menunjuk-nunjuk ke kemah Noctis. Ia mencoba menghalangi Lightning, tetapi tubuhnya tersungkur jatuh dengan satu sikutan keras darinya.

Gladiolus, Ignis dan Derrick ada di sana. Medea dan seluruh dayang berkumpul di sekeliling tubuh Noctis yang terbaring tengkurap. Energi yang berpendar dari tangan mereka terpusat ke luka di punggung Noctis. Namun meski telah dibantu tenaga sebanyak itu, pendarahan dari lukanya belum juga berhenti. Setiap kali berhasil, hanya dalam beberapa detik pendarahan akan kembali terjadi.

Lightning berlutut dan menyambar tangan Noctis. Tubuhnya gemetar, matanya terbelalak histeris. Denyut nadi Noctis lemah sekali – bahkan hanya terasa setiap tiga detik. Lightning menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Bodoh – tidak…"

Hans menyentuh bahunya. "Bersabarlah, Nak…"

Lightning menggeram penuh emosi.

"Jangan mencoba menghiburku! Tidak ada yang akan mati! Tidak ada!"

Ia bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apapun kepadanya. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengakui perasaannya yang paling jujur. Hanya dalam mimpi… tetapi mimpi hanyalah mimpi, tidak membuat kebohongan di dunia nyata menjadi jelas.

Lightning merangkak dengan tangan gemetar sembari meraih wajah Noctis. Ia elus kedua pipinya yang berkeringat, rambutnya, lehernya – berharap bahwa beberapa detik kemudian kedua mata itu akan terbuka, dan ia akan kembali melihat sorot sepasang mata yang pernah membuatnya mengenal cinta.

Tetapi ia masih diam. Kaku, tidak bergeming.

Gladiolus duduk berlutut. Ia tinju tanah di bawahnya.

"Muin, sekali ini berkati temanku! Jangan biarkan ia pergi seperti ini!"

"Lisa, ambilkan elixir untuk Yang Mulia…"

"Bagaimana ini?" Medea mendesah. "Kalau… ini masih tidak berguna…"

Lightning mendongak. "Apa?"

"Medea, tolong…"

"Ini percuma saja – dia… tidak akan pernah bangun lagi…"

Hans terbelalak. Gladiolus cepat-cepat menahan tubuh pria tua itu sebelum tumbang. Dengan wajah tidak percaya, Ignis maju menghampiri Medea.

"Kau bilang selalu ada kemungkinan."

"Sudah kubilang… aku bukan dewi fortuna."

"Jadi kau biarkan dia mati di tengah jalan?" Lightning menyeret tubuh Noctis dalam pangkuannya. "K******nya ucapanmu! Dokter macam apa kau ini?!"

"Aku sudah tidak kuat, tahu!"

Ignis menyentuh bahu Lightning. "Cobalah untuk…"

"… tolong," bisik Lightning parau. Ia elus lagi wajah Noctis sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan air yang menetes keluar dari ujung matanya.

_Jangan pergi seperti Matahari yang berbohong kepada Bulan – yang berjanji untuk mendampinginya selamanya, tetapi hanya sesaat, kemudian pergi tanpa meninggalkan arti._

_Jangan pergi seperti bunga ilalang – yang berjanji kepada rerumputan untuk kembali, tetapi pergi bersama angin dan melupakan segala kenangan di antara mereka._

_Kembali. Tunjukkan arti diriku sebenarnya._

"… aku mencintaimu."

Kepala Gladiolus terangkat. Matanya terbeliak menatap Lightning.

"Hei Light…"

Untuk beberapa saat, Ignis hanya bisa menatap kosong ke arahnya. Untuk beberapa saat pula, ia mengira semua hal yang ia dengar adalah kebohongan.

Lightning mengecup dahi Noctis. Air matanya merembes turun mengenai dahi pria itu.

"Pendarahannya berhenti." Medea tercengang. "Bagus – kita harus cepat! Emma, ambilkan obat _gwenevile_! Wendy, siapkan perban!"

"Ampuh," bisik Gladiolus, "…betul-betul ampuh."

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Yang Mulia?"

"Hancur! Bisnis pariwisata kita hancur, hancur, hancur!" Trevor menyingkirkan buku laporan-departemen yang berserakan di meja. Ia garuk kepalanya yang gatal sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya bak mencari kutu.

Pelayan itu membungkuk lagi. "Ada yang…"

"Apa dia mau perang denganku? Dia tidak tahu seberapa hebat kekuatan ketapel modern buatan Trapacio."

"Ehm, maaf…"

"Apa kau mendengarkanku, Duddy?"

Yang ditanya meringis sabar. "Yang Mulia, ada orang penting yang ingin menemui Anda."

"Siapa sih? Katakan aku sedang tidur."

"Saya rasa ini sangat darurat – dan agak berbahaya. Jadi mungkin Yang Mulia sudi menerimanya."

Trevor mengerutkan dahi pertanda marah. Tetapi hanya sesaat sebelum kemudian ia mendesah, membangkitkan tubuhnya yang gempal dijepit meja dan kursi.

"Apa dia hanya pejabat kurang penting yang mau merayuku lagi?"

"Entahlah… Yang Mulia."

Duddy membuka pintu, mempersilakan sang raja keluar – kemudian menunjuk dengan sopan orang-orang yang sedang menunggu di tangga.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Trevor gemetar. Ia mundur beberapa langkah.

**X=x=x=x=X**

Waktu terasa jauh lebih mudah dilewati sekarang.

"Anda mau air hangat, Nona?"

"Tidak, trims."

Begitu dayang itu pergi, Lightning kembali menggenggam tangan Noctis. Ia sentuh lagi dahinya, memastikan bahwa suhu tubuhnya tidak lagi sedingin tadi. Kemudian, ia tarik selimut Noctis dengan hati-hati hingga tubuhnya tertutup sampai bagian leher.

_Selamat tidur_, bisiknya dalam hati. _Kau telah berjuang sangat keras._

…

"_Maafkan aku."_

_Hanya desiran angin yang menjawab perkataan Lightning. Selebihnya, pepohonan raksasa dan dedaunan kering di tanah, adalah penonton yang menyaksikan pengakuan di antara mereka berdua._

_Lightning memalingkan wajah. Suaranya kian lembut._

"_Kau pria baik. Wanita yang mendapatkanmu sangat beruntung."_

"_Aku telah memilihmu."_

"_Kau bisa cari orang lain."_

"_Kau yang ingin kucintai."_

"_Tidak."_

"_Tidak maukah kau mencoba…"_

"_Dan terus mencoba, tanpa peduli perasaanmu terluka atau tidak?" Lightning menggeleng. "Kau orang yang berharga bagiku. Tidak ada yang boleh melukaimu, bahkan diriku sendiri."_

_Kembali sunyi di antara mereka. Bahkan suara burung atau hewan hutan tidak terdengar. Cahaya matahari yang menerobos dedaunan pohon perlahan melembut, tertutupi awan-awan mendung yang akan sekali lagi membawa hujan._

_Ignis melepas kacamatanya. Seraya menghela napas panjang, ia tersenyum lemah._

"_Jujur, kau membuatku amat hancur sekarang."_

"_Maafkan aku."_

"_Aku sempat melihat harapan… tetapi kenyataannya tidak ada apa-apa." Ignis menggeleng pelan. "Meski begitu, aku tidak boleh egois dengan kehendak sendiri. Bagaimanapun, aku harus terima," gumamnya dengan nada menghibur. "Aku akan mencoba untuk mengatasi perasaanku sendiri mulai sekarang. Tetapi berjanjilah, Light… apapun di antara kita tidak akan pernah berubah. Bila kau membutuhkanku, katakan. Aku akan selalu siap membantu."_

_Lightning tersenyum tipis. Ia sentuh pergelangan tangan Ignis._

"_Terima kasih."_

…

Masalah-masalah ini tidak lagi membebani Lightning. Ia lebih lega sekarang, dan tidurnya terasa lebih nyenyak walaupun udara dingin mengganggunya tanpa henti sejak tengah malam kemarin.

Yang sekarang ia masalahkan hanya tinggal dua: Eden dan fokus yang diberikan Etro. Eden, itu masih mungkin diselesaikan mengingat ada Hans dan yang lain. Tetapi tentang fokus yang diberikan Etro – mendapatkan Kristal Agung… pikirannya masih buntu.

"Mau teh, Lightie?"

Lightning menerima segelas teh hangat yang disodorkan Gladiolus. Jujur saja, senyum pria itu semakin aneh dari hari ke hari. Entahlah – mungkin karena masalah yang begitu banyak, keceriaannya jadi terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

Jadi satu Kristal saja Lightning ambil sudah sangat cukup untuk menumbangkan Bunibvelze. Kalau memang kekuatannya begitu dahsyat, apa yang akan terjadi dengan dunia ini? Secara politik, jelas para kerajaan akan langsung berduyun-duyun menyalahkan Eden. Tetapi bila ketidakstabilan dunia itu menyangkut hal lain, bagaimana?

Dan di mana Bunibvelze? Di mana ia dan para prajuritnya setelah kematian Caius? Apakah mereka masih ada di sekitar, membayang-bayangi Lightning dan Noctis?

Blarrr!

Lightning memandangi langit biru kelabu di atasnya. Tidak semendung kemarin, tetapi tetap saja hujan akan datang. Bersama petir, tentunya.

Petir. Itu mengingatkan Lightning akan namanya dan masa lalunya, saat ia masih dipanggil dengan sebutan Claire dan saat kehidupannya masih terasa amat menyenangkan. Tetapi itu hanya sebentar – setelah kepergian ibunya, Claire dan seluruh memori itu pudar dari jiwanya.

Hanya Lightning. Lightning yang bertugas _memusnahkan_. Lightning yang bahkan tidak pernah berhasil menolong adiknya sendiri. Lightning yang terombang-ambing di berbagai dunia sebagai boneka mainan Etro.

Lightning meringis sembari meremas kepalanya. Ah, sekali lagi – Etro memberinya ancaman.

**X=x=x=x=X**

Hujan turun lebat sekali. Langit dan pepohonan bagai mengamuk, meneriakkan sumpah-serapah kepada manusia dan perbuatan jahanamnya atas dunia. Sesekali, suara petir yang kuat bersahut-sahutan – dari yang lemah hingga yang membuat jantung terlonjak – dan itu membuat malam ini amat sulit dilalui.

Para prajurit berdiam di kemah dengan putus asa. Bukan hanya karena perjalanan pulang Medea yang diundur hingga berhari-hari, tetapi juga akibat mencemaskan kepergian pengantar pesan yang tadi mereka pakai – salah seorang prajurit serta seekor chocobo. Sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan sang prajurit, tetapi chocobo mereka mungkin akan mengalami kesulitan, apalagi dengan cuaca seburuk ini. Belum lagi mereka takut, di saat tidak menemukan mangsa, chocobo itu akan menyantap sang prajurit. Ah, semua amat mencemaskannya.

Tetapi situasi berubah ketika malam tiba. Awan-awan mendung telah lenyap dari angkasa, menampakkan langit yang hitam sempurna serta bintang-gemintang yang bertabur bak gula putih di angkasa. Rasanya seperti menyaksikan galaksi dari sini.

Semua prajurit tidur begitu lelap. Tidak lagi mencemaskan badai, banjir, kemah roboh atau lain sebagainya. Bahkan Medea tidur sepanjang hari ini – saking lelahnya menangani Noctis kemarin.

Lightning menghela napas panjang. Udara malam yang dingin seperti permen mint yang mendinginkan kerongkongannya. Ia tatapi langit-langit kemah yang berwarna polos – berharap dengan cara kolot itu, ia bisa lelah dan tidur dengan cepat.

Dan ternyata ya, ini memang berhasil. Tetapi alih-alih tiba di tempat yang terang dan indah, Lightning justru dibawa ke sebuah aula. Aula gelap seputih kapur, dengan pilar-pilar raksasa yang berderet menopang tangga dan langit-langit serta dijalari oleh tanaman rambat yang tidak terawat. Mendengar suara langkahnya sendiri, Lightning merasa tempat ini tidak asing. Apalagi ketika melihat sesuatu yang berpendar kebiruan di ujung aula – sebuah singgasana kristal.

Lightning tahu tempat ini. Istananya. Istana tempatnya dan Etro bersemayam.

"_Senang bertemu denganmu, Lightning Farron."_

Lightning bergegas menoleh. Itu suara wanita – tetapi bukan Etro, juga bukan suara seseorang yang ia kenal. Sekali lagi suara itu muncul, dan Lightning mulai merasakan bahwa suara itu tidak terdengar bersahabat.

"_Penasaran denganku, Nona?"_

Lightning mengerutkan kening. Sebuah sosok gelap muncul di antara tirai-tirai raksasa yang menutupi balkon – sosok yang berpakaian serba hitam dan membawa sebuah pedang. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, tetapi ia memakai helm aneh dengan satu tanduk besar menyembul tinggi di tengahnya.

Sambil berkacak pinggang, wanita itu mengayunkan pedangnya.

"_My my, Lightning, kau terlihat sangat terkejut. Ada apa?" _Wanita itu berhenti melangkah. _"Salam kenal. Vida."_

…

Seperti dipenjara di tengah kegelapan, dilumpuhkan oleh mimpi, dimatikan oleh jiwa yang kering kerontang tanpa merasakan napas kehidupan. Begitu lama Noctis ditaklukkan. Ia bagai dipenjara dalam sangkar jiwa yang abadi. Seberapa keraspun melawan, tetap tidak ada gunanya.

Namun tiba-tiba, rasa sakit yang luar biasa berdenyut dari dalam tubuh Noctis. Ia mengejang hebat. Erangan tertahan keluar dari bibirnya yang kering. Cepat-cepat ia bangkit, meremas-remas luka di punggungnya yang terlapis perban hingga rasa sakitnya mulai mereda. Sempat ia kira ini hanyalah mimpi – tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, ia sadari dirinya telah kembali ke dunia nyata. Nyata, ya, tangannya, kakinya, selimut itu dan kemah – semua terlihat sangat nyata.

Dengan susah payah, Noctis bangkit dan berlari dengan langkah pincang. Ia terobos tirai kemah, menoleh kesana-kemari – mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa memuaskan rasa hausnya. Kemudian, matanya menangkap sesuatu di atas setumpuk kayu. Sebuah panci besar yang tertutup, lengkap dengan gayung bergelantung di sampingnya.

Noctis tidak berpikir panjang lagi. Ia berlari dan menyambar gayung tersebut – membuka panci, memandangi isinya yang jernih sebelum kemudian menyambar air di dalamnya. Ia minum seperti orang yang telah bertahun-tahun terjebak di gurun. Lahap, luar biasa lahap – bahkan terkesan rakus. Kemudian, diambilnya air tersebut lagi dan lagi, diteguknya sembarangan tanpa memedulikan segila apa caranya minum.

Tidak sengaja ia terbatuk. Gayungnya terjatuh. Air dalam mulutnya menyembur keluar, membasahi dagu serta celana dan tubuhnya yang terbalut perban. Ia menarik napas terengah-engah, menyandarkan satu tangannya ke belakang untuk kembali menenangkan diri. Rasa sakit di punggungnya masih terasa, tetapi tidak sehebat tadi.

Matanya yang biru menatap genangan air di sekitar. Jernih, penuh bulir-bulir kecil yang berkilau dan berkerlap-kerlip. Ia mengangkat kepala dan bangkit, menatap ke langit tempat bulir-bulir itu berasal.

Yang pertama muncul dalam pikirannya adalah… mata biru itu.

…

"_Lawan aku!"_

Traaang!

Lightning menggertakkan gigi. Wanita bernama Vida itu terus memaksa melawannya. Dan memang, ia bukan lawan sembarangan. Lincah seperti laba-laba dan berbahaya seperti ular. Ia begitu lihai berpindah tempat, melakukan serangan mendadak serta memojokkan Lightning di setiap serangan.

Sayang, ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kebrutalan seorang Lightning.

Sreeet!

Vida menjerit kesakitan. Ia tumbang ke lantai – dari goresan di lengannya mengucur darah segar. Sambil mendengus jengkel, ia bangkit dan menghentakkan kaki.

"_Lightning Farron, terima kasih. Kupikir sudah sampai di sini. Lain kali kau harus melayaniku lagi, jelas? Sampai jumpa."_

Vida berbalik menuju balkon dan menghilang di balik tirai. Seraya mendesah, Lightning terduduk di lantai aula. Istana beserta segala isinya pun memburam dan lenyap menjadi kegelapan.

Sembari menggosok matanya yang berat, Lightning menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia raih sweter merah yang tergeletak di samping tilam – kemudian dengan napas tersengal, ia bangkit dan menuju ke luar kemah.

Masih dini hari. Semilir angin tidak begitu kencang – tetapi rasanya tetap membekukan, apalagi ditambah napas pepohonan yang menjalarkan aromanya yang khas ke udara. Tetapi Lightning tidak peduli – yang terpenting sekarang adalah, ia bisa minum dan tidur lagi.

Gayung air tergeletak sembarangan di samping panci. Tutupnya juga tergeletak begitu saja. Sambil menggeleng kesal, Lightning mengintip air di dalam panci. Sesuai dugaan, air dingin – dan semua kayu yang tertumpuk di bawah panci sudah basah oleh air.

Sambil bangkit dengan ekspresi letih, Lightning menyibak gaunnya dan pergi menjauhi perkemahan. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa dibakar di sekitar sini. Merepotkan sekali, mengapa ia harus melakukan ini di tengah malam – mencari kayu bakar di sekitar hutan yang gelap?

Tidak ada gunanya mengeluh. Lightning tahu, ia hanya perlu sedikit masuk ke hutan dan mencari kayu bakar. Beres.

Srek, srek, srek. Kaki Lightning menginjak dedaunan dan ranting kering yang ramai menutupi tanah. Ia punguti kayu-kayu itu satu-persatu tanpa memedulikan suara hewan malam yang tiba-tiba muncul bersambutan. Terserah mereka mau apa – ia tidak takut dan ia tidak perlu takut.

Srek, srek, srek. Lightning menggeleng kesal, merutuki tupai-tupai pohon yang pasti keluar dan mencoba berkeliaran untuk menjahilinya. Ia pungut lagi satu ranting yang besar, mengerjapkan mata untuk memperjelas pandangannya di tengah tanah yang semakin gelap. Mungkin ia bisa coba menggunakan kakinya untuk mendeteksi keberadaan ranting.

Srek, srek, srek.

Lightning mengerutkan kening. Instingnya yang tajam mulai mengeluarkan peringatan bahaya. Ia memicingkan mata, mengintip di antara pepohonan untuk menunggu munculnya "seseorang" yang…

"Seseorang"? Mengapa ia menyebutnya seperti itu?

Srek, srek, srek, srek…

Lightning mengambil ranting paling tebal dan langsung menjatuhkan ranting-ranting lain yang ia kumpulkan. Seraya berbalik, ia tahan sekuat tenaga serangan yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Pendar kuning dari matanya menatap tajam ke arah Lightning. Ia patahkan ranting dalam pegangan Lightning dengan kekuatan penuh – lalu seraya mendengus tajam, menyerang Lightning dengan satu amukan.

_Sial, benar-benar sial…!_

Plaaash! Halilintar berwarna biru terang menyambar cepat makhluk ganas tersebut. Ia melenguh nyaring untuk memanggil bala bantuan – tetapi seolah diberi peringatan kedua, satu sambaran lagi datang, membuatnya terlonjak dan cepat-cepat kabur dari hadapan Lightning.

Dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, Lightning bergegas menoleh. Pria itu terduduk lemas di tanah.

…

"Kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya Medea menyembuhkanmu. Orang sakit yang benar-benar sakit secara mental dan masuk ke hutan demi mencari napas segar…"

"Ugh…"

Lightning terkejut. "Ada apa? Sakit? Pendarahan lagi? Mana?"

Noctis memiringkan bibir. "Begini cara mendiamkanmu."

"Tidak lucu!"

Lightning meninju bahu Noctis. Pria itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Ini sakit…"

"Peringatan pertama bagimu."

"Ini sungguh… sak… ugh…"

"Noct? Noct, jangan membuatku jantungan…"

Noctis mengeriutkan bibir.

"Perhatian sekali."

"Idiot!"

Lightning melempar satu ranting lagi ke api. Derak-deriknya membuat suasana yang hangat jadi menyenangkan. Setelah menutup panci air, Lightning kembali duduk seraya menggosok-gosok kedua lengannya.

"Manusia super. Luka parah dan sekarat beberapa hari, tapi sekarang sudah bisa berjalan kesana kemari."

"Setelah beberapa latihan pemanasan. Dan ya, aku _memang_ manusia super, Light." Noctis mendesah. "Sudah terbiasa pakai gaun, hmm?"

Lightning merengut kesal. Ia geser duduknya sedikit supaya tidak perlu melihat wajah Noctis. Demi Etro, sepertinya semua orang selalu mencoba mempermalukannya.

"Wajahmu merah."

"Panas." Lightning menyibak rambutnya ke belakang, mengibas-ngibas wajahnya seperti sedang memanggang behemoth. Noctis tersenyum tipis seraya menyandarkan kedua tangan ke belakang. Setelah sunyi beberapa saat, ia kembali bicara.

"Tubuhku masih sakit. Seumur hidup, aku tidak pernah menderita yang seperti ini sebelumnya." Ia elus punggungnya perlahan. "Seperti kata orang-orang awam: rasanya seperti ingin mati saja supaya sakit itu lenyap."

"Seorang pangeran berpikir sesempit itu? _Hell_, kau tidak tahu betapa semua orang kalang kabut dan mencemaskanmu…"

Noctis berkedip pelan.

"Dan kau?" sahutnya. "Kau mencemaskanku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau mati, bagaimana dengan Eden?"

"Lebih dari itu… bagaimana denganmu?"

Lightning menggeleng tidak sabar. "Mengapa kau menanyakan…"

"Hal tidak penting? Ini penting bagiku."

"Menurutku tidak."

"Light…"

"Mengapa kita jadi bertengkar seperti ini? Kau sungguh pandai membuatku _bad mood._"

"Ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau mau sedikit memperbaiki sifatmu. _Hell_ Light… sesulit itukah mengungkapkan perasaan? Kau begitu pandai mempermainkan orang. Kau membingungkan dan sulit dipahami. Aku betul-betul sakit kepala…"

"Cukup – ya, baiklah! Tentu, tepat sekali dan tidak bisa disangkal, aku takut kehilanganmu! Kau, pria bodoh yang nekat melawan ratusan prajurit dan kritis berhari-hari hingga membuat orang panas dingin dan malu karena menangis di muka umum seperti pecundang, kemudian tiba-tiba bangun di tengah malam dengan tubuh sakit tetapi sengaja mengintai orang lain untuk memamerkan kekuatan supernya kepada jagad raya…"

"Aku tidak mengintai, aku bahkan _tidak_ sempat mengenalimu. Mengapa kau tidak bisa sedikit berterima ka…"

Ucapan Noctis terputus ketika Lightning mendekat dan – tanpa terduga – memberikannya sebuah pelukan.

Senyap dibayangi derak-derik api yang bernyanyi tenang. Mendadak saja, di antara mereka, mengalir dengan pelannya kepiluan bersama segala rasa gundah-gulana – keperihan yang terpendam dan terlalu sukar untuk diungkapkan bahkan dengan air mata. Entah mengapa, dari pelukan kecil itu Lightning bisa mengungkapkan segala hal yang ingin ia katakan: perasaan letih bercampur depresi, duka, keputusasaan – hal-hal yang telah ia simpan begitu lama dan mungkin telah melenyapkan kebahagiaannya.

Pelan, Lightning melepaskan pelukan itu. Ia seka sedikit air di ujung matanya sembari bergeser menjauh. Tetapi tiba-tiba, Noctis merangkul bahu kanannya, menggeser gadis itu hingga bersandar di pundaknya,…

Ia memejamkan mata. Sensasi hangat yang manis mengerubuti pipinya dan dengan cepat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Noctis melepaskan bibirnya sebentar, mendesah lembut dan berbisik,

"Semua kekejian ini bahkan berani merusak takdir kita. Memaksa kita menyesatkan diri dalam kebohongan yang hanya membuat kita saling menderita." Noctis mendengus marah. "…tetapi tidak lagi untuk kali ini."

Lightning memejamkan mata. Perkataan itu amat dalam meresapi dirinya. Membuat tangis dalam hatinya semakin dan semakin kuat. Ia buka matanya lagi ketika Noctis menggenggam tangannya, menyelipkan jari-jemarinya dengan lembut hingga debaran cinta yang dirasakan Lightning dari pria itu kian kuat.

"Katakan aku berharga bagimu. Bahwa kau tidak membenciku. Bahwa kau mencintaiku dan ingin namamu selalu terbisik dari bibirku – dan…"

Lightning menyentuh bibir Noctis.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya. "Dan hanya dengan itu, kau telah memperoleh segalanya. Sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Dan Noctis tersenyum sembari kembali menempelkan bibirnya, mengecup Lightning penuh hasrat dan cinta. Karena ya, semua ini terlalu rumit dan membingungkan untuk sekadar diungkapkan dengan sebuah senyuman gembira.

Sekali lagi, ia lepaskan ciumannya.

"Jiwa dan setiap tetes darahku, adalah pertaruhan untukmu."

Lightning mengerutkan kening. "Tapi kau milik rakyatmu…."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Noct…" Ia tercekat melihat Noctis menggores telapak tangan kanannya hingga mengucurkan darah. Dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, ia menggeleng. "Noct, tidak…."

Tetapi Noctis meraih kembali tangan Lightning. Membiarkan darahnya yang mengucur dari luka itu membasahi genggaman kedua tangan mereka hingga membuat Lightning panik. Pikirannya kacau tidak karuan merasakan licinnya cairan merah itu di tangannya, seakan merasakan keperihan yang dialami Noctis dari luka gores itu.

"Ini menyakitkan," ucapnya. "Tetapi tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada ketiadaanmu."

"Noct, jangan…"

"Aku mencintaimu. Siapa yang akan menyakitimu, mereka akan membayar sejuta kali lipat lebih dari rasa sakit ini.

Dan aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawa untukmu. Bila Etro-mu menginginkan Kristal, asal ia tidak mengusikmu lagi, akan kuberikan."

"_Pemikiran yang bijaksana, Yang Mulia_," ucap Lightning sambil tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian, senyum itu menghilang digantikan ekspresi histeris dan panik.

"Asal dia tahu saja bahwa ini demimu dan bukan demi kemenangannya."

Lightning menggeleng heran. "Tidakkah kau sadar ini terkutuk – bahwa ini tidak baik…"

"Baik atau buruk itu tidak ada. Manusia yang menciptakan pemikiran semacam itu," bisik Noctis sambil menyentuh bibir Lightning. "Jangan membantah lagi. Cukup pikirkan aku. Hanya aku."

Suaranya yang dalam dan parau membuat Lightning gugup. Kulit pipinya seperti tersengat ketika dahi dan sekujur wajah Noctis menyapu pipinya, mendekat dan perlahan meraih bibirnya.

Sekali lagi, bibir mereka kembali bertaut. Lebih pelan, lebih lama, lebih mendebarkan. Masing-masing saling menyalurkan kasih dan cinta dari samudra perasaan mereka yang paling dalam. Dan meski bisikan-bisikan Etro serta ketakutan akan masalah Kristal masih tersisa dalam pikirannya, Lightning sudah tidak terlalu terpengaruh. Ia merasa lega, amat terlindung dan penuh harapan dalam pelukan Noctis.

Tanpa melepas genggaman tangan masing-masing, mereka kembali bergeser membetulkan tempat duduk. Yang satu berdeham, yang satu lagi kembali mengibas-ngibaskan tangan tanpa alasan jelas.

"Jadi, Nona – masih _bad mood_?"

Lightning merengut. Ia sikut punggungnya.

"Ougghh! Ugh, huh… kau bisa membunuhku."

Noctis membaringkan diri pada kaki Lightning. Ia menghela napas lega begitu sakit pada lukanya mereda.

Dan Lightning menepuk lembut dahi Noctis seraya mengangkat dagu, menatap langit beserta bintang-bintang aneka warna yang berkerlap-kerlip manis di langit.

…

Gladiolus menguap lebar.

"Hummm, Rick, kau tidak ngantuk…" Matanya melebar. "Hei, kenapa? Kau seperti baru melihat setan?"

Derrick menoleh pelan – matanya melotot memancarkan kengerian yang tidak wajar. Ia cepat-cepat menghalangi ketika Gladiolus mencoba keluar kemah. Tangannya yang gemetar membuat sang senior semakin curiga.

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa di luar apinya menyala?"

"T, tidak ada. Sudahlah."

"Dengar, Rick – sekarang kau mulai membuatku curiga."

"Senior, sudahlah. Tidur saja lagi. Ya?" bisik Derrick sambil mendorong Gladiolus pergi.

Seraya menggigit bibir, lagi-lagi ia mengintip keluar kemah. Yang benar saja – kekonyolan ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

_Apa yg harusnya terjadi dengan Derrick ya, pikir author. Apa dia shock karena _ini_, atau dia shock karena _itu_? Man, this is not funny anymore._

**X=x=x=x=X**

_**To be continued.**_

**Halo semuaaaaah **** thanks for R/R-nya, it means a lot for meeeh. mau hadiah apa nih kali ini? cipika cipiki lagi? masa iya? bener?** *ditimpuk dua galon aqua*

**Oh ya, mungkin kalo mau ngulang, bisa baca chapter 1 lagi, di situ ada saia sebutin nama Medea, putri kerajaan Svelt yg lengket setengah mati sama Noct. Jadi bukannya dia tiba" nongol dari dunia lain, buuukan.. ***hohoho*** Oke then, last but not least, kalo ada kritik, saran, komen dll, silakan review saja ok. Sepanjang itu disampaikan dgn baik, akan saia terima juga dgn baik. God bless u always, & be ready to get more shock therapies, oce!**


	13. Chapter 13: Suspicion

_**Chapter 13 : Suspicion**_

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Lihat siapa yang sudah bangun," sahut Ignis sembari mendekat dan berlutut. "Hei. Selamat hidup kembali, Sobat."

Noctis memiringkan bibir. Ia sambut uluran tangan Ignis seraya bangkit dengan agak berat. Hans mencoba membantu, tetapi Noctis mengangguk yakin, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya sanggup untuk ini.

Beberapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara gaduh dari luar. Adu mulut dan sindir menyindir – semua gaya bercanda khas yang tidak asing bagi Noctis.

Gladiolus menyibak tirai kemah dan masuk duluan. Ia rentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Noctie…!"

Belum sempat Noctis menyapa balik, Gladiolus sudah melesat kemari dan mengguncang-guncang bahunya seperti orang sakau. Ia tertawa riang sekali, bahkan lebih riang daripada ketika ia memenangi lotere 20 juta Gil. Dan "bencana alam" berikutnya datang – _oh tidak_, pikir Noctis.

"NOCIE…!"

Kali ini giliran Noctis yang terguncang. Putri gila itu meraung bak singa mengamuk –datang dan memeluk Noctis erat, erat, erat sekali hingga Noctis mulai merasa kesakitan. Untungnya, seperti biasa, Gladiolus yang akan menghadang sang putri mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak lihat dia kesakitan?"

"Apa sih? Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Heh, kau boleh sudah menyembuhkannya, tapi kau juga harus hati-hati."

"Itu benar. Kau bisa membuatnya hidup _dan_ mati lagi." Ignis mengambil semangkuk sup dari nampan yang dibawakan dayang. "Ini, untuk mengisi tenagamu."

"Katanya kau sadar kemarin, Noctie?" tanya Gladiolus.

"Mengapa tidak memberitahuku? Aku bisa bangun, aku bisa menemanimu sepanjang malam. Yeah!"

"Semua orang tahu selera tidurmu yang mengerikan…"

"Masih lebih baik daripadamu!"

"Apa?!"

Medea menjulurkan lidah. "Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh…"

…

Setidaknya sekarang, ada sesuatu yang telah kembali seperti semula. Baguslah. Ini lebih baik daripada tidak ada yang berubah.

Sambil tersenyum tipis, Lightning berbalik dan menjauhi kemah Noctis. Ia melihat beberapa prajurit berkerumun tidak jauh dari kemah, tampaknya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Mungkin sedang membicarakan kepulangan ke Trapacio. Mengabaikannya, Lightning memutuskan kembali ke kemahnya sendiri, tempat ia bersama dayang lain beristirahat.

Tanpa sengaja, ia mendengar bisik-bisik aneh.

"Dia tampan, ya? Aku suka sekali…"

"Iya sih. Tapi dia… seram."

"Seram dari mana?"

"Masa sih kau tidak tahu? Ehm, 'kan menurut isu, dia itu… ngg…"

"Apa?"

"Kuat. Mengerikan. Berdarah dingin."

"Haaa, benar?"

"Monster, singkat kata…"

Lightning menyibak tirai kemah. Ketujuh dayang yang berkumpul di sana menoleh – terdiam dalam sekejap melihat kemunculan Lightning yang mendadak. Sorot matanya yang tidak ramah membuat mereka begidik.

Ia ambil pakaian yang telah disiapkan di atas seprai. Keheningan yang aneh membungkam seisi kemah – tetapi ia terlihat menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Teruslah bicara. Aku tidak akan mengganggu."

Ia dengar dayang-dayang itu tertegun. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan menahan napas ketakutan. Jujur sekali, pikirnya.

Lightning mengenakan _jeans_ panjangnya seraya menoleh.

"Jadi?"

"Emm, kelihatannya… hanya kelihatannya, maksud saya… Anda terlihat sangat dekat dengan Pangeran."

Lightning menghela napas. "Kenapa?"

"Di media sering dikatakan beliau dekat dengan Putri Fleuret. Wanita itu juga termasuk generasi raja Eden, bukan?" sahut dayang lain. "Karena saya lihat, Anda dekat dengan beliau, jadi…"

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Dayang lain menyahut.

"Eng, maksudnya, dia itu seram… Mereka bilang kekuatannya mengerikan… bahkan bisa hilang kontrol. Anda… eng, pernah tidak…"

"Aku pernah _mengalaminya_, kalau memang kalian sangat ingin tahu. Tetapi bila kalian menyebutnya monster, aku tersinggung," jawab Lightning seraya merapikan _tanktop_ biru tua berkerah tinggi yang ia pakai. Ia letakkan sembarangan gaun putih yang tadi ia pakai. "Sebaiknya kalian hati-hati. Kadang monster yang sebenarnya ada dalam diri kalian sendiri."

Sehabis meninggalkan kalimat-kalimat tajam itu, Lightning keluar begitu saja – meninggalkan para dayang tersebut dalam keadaan salah tingkah. Tidak jauh dari kemah, tepat di bawah sebuah pohon ek raksasa, ia lihat Derrick tengah sibuk berbincang dengan seekor chocobo.

Ketika Lightning lewat, pemuda itu sontak menoleh. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah. Lightning sempat mengacuhkannya begitu saja – tetapi sebentar kemudian, ia menoleh.

Ujarnya, "Kenapa?"

Derrick mengerutkan kening.

"T, tidak ada."

Lightning berkacak pinggang. "…katakan."

"Sungguh, tidak ada."

Lightning mendengus kesal. Baiklah, ini mulai membuatnya gila.

…

Sungai itu mengalir ke arah timur. Airnya jernih dan tidak terlalu deras – bahkan menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk dihuni para ikan.

Lightning berlutut, memandangi pantulan dirinya yang buram pada air tersebut. Perlahan, ia tangkupkan tangannya mengumpulkan air – membersihkan wajahnya, kemudian leher dan tangannya. Suhu air itu dingin sekali. Mungkin karena pengaruh air hujan.

Sambil mendesah panjang, ia rebahkan dirinya di atas rerumputan. Menatap langit, merenungkan hari demi hari yang telah berlalu serta hari-hari depan yang tidak jelas akan seperti apa jadinya. Sekarang mungkin, keadaan masih bisa dikatakan tenang. Tetapi, siapa yang tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik ketenangan ini? Umpamanya musuh yang diam di tengah samarnya kabut, tidak ada yang tahu kapan mereka akan menyerang.

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kewaspadaan.

"Hei."

Lightning lekas bangkit mendengar suara dari belakang. Noctis muncul dengan pakaian rapi menutupi tubuhnya – meski dari cara jalannya, ia masih terlihat sakit. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Lightning datang dan membantu Noctis duduk di atas rumput tempatnya beristirahat tadi. Ia rapikan rambutnya yang masih agak berantakan.

"Seperti pantat chocobo."

"Tolol."

"Puas dengan reuninya?"

Noctis memiringkan bibir.

"Menurut_mu_?"

"Tuan pangeran depresi."

Noctis merangkulnya lebih dekat. Ia kecup lembut pipinya.

"Mereka membuatku gila."

"Kau akan membutuhkan mereka," sahut Lightning santai. "Kalau kau cukup baikan, besok kita akan berangkat. Meminta bantuan untuk Eden."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan," ujar Noctis.

"Benar. Kau bisa melawan seratus ribu orang."

"Tidak seperti–"

"Aku serius. Kau membutuhkan negara tetangga."

"Kau tidak ingat perkataanku kemarin?"

Noctis menggeser duduknya lebih dekat, menatap wajah Lightning dengan air muka tenang. Sebaliknya, kini Lightning yang dibuat bingung. Apalagi melihat senyum lembut yang merekah di bibirnya… Manis, namun menyimpan sesuatu yang misterius.

Perlahan, ia dekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Lightning.

"Aku bilang: darahku adalah untukmu," bisik Noctis. "Ketika kubilang untukmu, artinya hanya untukmu _seorang_. Tanpa yang lain."

Mata Lightning melebar. "Itu konyol."

"Tidak menurutku." Noctis mengecup pipinya lagi.

"Kau mau melupakan rakyatmu? Rakyat – dan negeri yang ayahmu jaga selama ini?"

"Orang Fleuret keparat itu telah menguasainya. Biar sesuka mereka."

Lightning menyambar lengan Noctis.

"Apa kau gila? Jutaan orang sedang menanti kepulanganmu, pikiran brengsek apa yang…"

"Mereka sudah diracuni dengan kabar burung."

"Siapa yang bilang? Kau bahkan tidak bertanya sendiri kepada mereka!"

"Lightning Farron, mereka tidak akan berarti lagi setelah Kristal kuambil…"

"Noctis!" Lightning terbelalak marah. "_Hell_, kau mulai tidak waras."

"Masa bodoh…"

"Demi Etro." Lightning menyingkirkan tangan Noctis dari bahunya. "Minggir."

Lightning berdiri dan berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Tidak ia pedulikan panggilan Noctis dari belakang. Rasa panas dalam darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun – membuatnya ingin mengamuk dan membuat gempa seisi hutan ini. Tersentuh? Oh, menurutmu Lightning Farron si dungu akan tersentuh dengan pangeran yang membuang rakyat jelata demi dirinya?

"Hei, Lightie!"

Senyum nakal Gladiolus menyambut kembalinya Lightning ke perkemahan. Melihat ekspresi itu, Lightning mengernyit kesal dan pergi tanpa menggubrisnya. Dari belakang, terdengar suara dedaunan kering terinjak. Noctis juga telah kembali.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Noctis menoleh. "Apa?"

"Eeeh…"

"Light – berhenti! Tolong dengar…"

Lightning mendengus. "Lupakan saja."

"Monster…!"

Jeritan histeris dari arah timur menggegerkan seisi perkemahan. Prajurit-prajurit bersenjata keluar dari kemah lengkap dengan senjata – tetapi kepanikan para dayang dan buruh membuat mereka kebingungan. Belum lagi ketika sesosok makhluk aneh merangkak cepat bak _cheetah_, mengalahkan kelincahan dan ketangkasan para prajurit tersebut.

Sebentar saja – dan dengan mudahnya – mereka tumbang dan dilangkahi olehnya.

"Tolong…! Lihat, monster!"

Medea cepat-cepat menyelip masuk ke sebuah kemah, sementara beberapa prajurit bergegas berkumpul melindunginya. Makhluk tersebut merangkak kesana kemari secepat ninja, mengendus-endus di udara seperti tengah mencari sesuatu – atau mungkin seseorang.

Lightning mengenal sosok itu. Si muka rata dengan mayat kelabang di wajahnya.

"Ah…." Hunk tersenyum melihat Lightning. "_Gotcha_, Nona?"

"_Jackpot_."

Hunk menggeram keras sambil mengeluarkan dua bilah pedang besar. Ia serang Lightning tanpa basa-basi – tetapi Lightning menghindar dan segera men-_summon _Blaze Edge Saber. Serangan kedua Hunk ia tangkis dengan tepat.

Hunk tersenyum. "Nyaris, ya?"

"Hmm hmm?"

"Menyingkir darinya atau kutusuk ususmu keluar."

Hunk menoleh melihat kemunculan Noctis. Matanya berbinar.

"Aahh, Pangeran Terakhir Yang Menawan. Lama tidak jumpa… sesuatu sekali, bukan?"

"Perlu waktu reuni?" bisik Lightning.

"Ya, tentu."

"Lima menit."

"Merasa percaya diri, Pangeran? Sayangnya, aku berharap itu kalimat terakhir yang akan kau ucapkan! Rasakan pembalasanku…!"

"Hunk! Hentikan!"

"Ah, mana makhluk gila itu?"

Keributan itu terhenti sejenak ketika suara yang tidak asing muncul dari arah kemunculan Hunk. Para prajurit berkumpul dan menodongkan senjata, tetapi tampaknya mereka agak ragu. Ramai sekali – Lightning bahkan tidak bisa melihat siapa yang datang.

Tanpa terduga, terdengarlah suara Ignis.

"Prompto?"

Seorang pemuda pirang menerobos barisan prajurit Medea. Ia terlihat agak bingung – tetapi hanya sebentar, sebelum kemudian melihat Ignis dan Gladiolus di antara kerumunan orang – lalu Noctis… dan Lightning.

Ia kerjapkan matanya.

"Kalian semua di sini?"

"Noctis!"

Seorang berambut pirang lagi muncul dan menerobos kerumunan prajurit. Ia tersenyum haru melihat Noctis – berlari secepat yang ia bisa dan menghambur memeluknya. Itu membuat Lightning terdiam – tetapi lebih parah lagi, semua orang salah tingkah melihat mereka.

"Kau di sini – kau masih hidup…"

"Bagaimana kalian bisa kemari?" tanya Gladiolus.

Stella melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum. Ia tunjuk si Orca berwajah rata yang memasang ekspresi kesal sejak tadi.

…

"_Stella…"_

_Stella menunduk sedih. "Maaf… Kakak."_

_Sayang, kalimat itu sama sekali tidak cukup bagi Prompto. Penjelasan Stella barusan seakan meruntuhkan dunianya. Stella pun tahu, jika sang kakak telah memanggilnya dengan Stella dan bukan lagi Stellie, maka ia sungguh-sungguh dalam keadaan terpukul._

_Prompto mencoba menghela napas, menghembuskannya lagi – kemudian menghela napas seraya mengepalkan tangan._

_Bisiknya parau,_

"_Jadi sekarang, _dia _ada padamu?"_

_Stella mengangguk takut-takut. Mengamati sang kakak yang kembali bungkam. Tidak ada yang terlihat di wajahnya selain emosi dan kemarahan. Seraya mendengus lagi, ia membalikkan badan dan menyentuh dahinya._

"_Aku… aku kakak yang tidak berguna."_

"_Ini semua bukan salahmu, Kakak…"_

"_Sejak awal, jika aku menawarkan diri untuk disandera, kau tidak akan seperti ini. Aku sungguh tidak berguna…"_

"Well well_, kalian betul-betul memuakkan…"_

_Stella menoleh. "Diam, Hunk."_

"_Dan kenapa harus kau?" Prompto berbalik lagi tiba-tiba. "Kenapa harus _kau_? Bukankah dia bisa mencari orang lain? Yang lebih kuat, yang lebih bisa diandalkan? Kau tidak bisa diandalkan, kau hidup bukan untuk hal-hal seperti ini, Stella…"_

"_Kakak…"_

"_Hei tunggu, ia bisa langsung merasuki Noctis, 'kan? Merasuki Noctis, mengambil Kristal – semua beres?"_

"_Ini tidak semudah mengorek upil dari hidungmu, Bodoh," celetuk Hunk. "Ia punya kekuatan spesial yang tidak biasa. 'Pedang dan perisai' yang erat melindunginya. Bocah Polos, mengapa hal setolol ini pun kau tidak tahu?"_

"_Ya…," bisik Stella. "Itu yang membuatnya tidak terkalahkan."_

_Hunk menyeringai._

"_Jadi sekarang kau menjadi tuanku," ujarnya agak berat. "Kurasa kau tidak akan membuang waktu di sini, hmm? Kita hanya menunggu dengan wajah tolol di sini…"_

"_Bawa kami ke Noctis."_

_Prompto menoleh. "Apa?"_

"_Bawa kami ke sana," ucap Stella lagi. "Kita akan membahas tentang ini segera."_

_Hunk melengos kesal._

"_Uuuh… baiklah."_

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Wajah Medea yang berseri-seri sejak tadi pagi seolah lenyap ditelan hujan badai.

Keningnya berkerut-kerut menatap Stella. Tentu saja ia kenal dengan gadis itu – saking kenalnya, hingga tidak pernah ia anggap si pirang itu sebagai apapun selain seorang rival. Rival mendapatkan Noctis, tentu saja.

Napas Stella tertahan melihat perban di balik kemeja Noctis yang terbuka. Ia sentuh tubuhnya sedikit.

"Sudah… sudah berapa lama?"

"Berhari-hari, entahlah," jawab Hans.

"Tiga tembakan, pendarahan hebat, operasi tanpa bius, kritis berhari-hari – semacam itu," tambah Gladiolus.

"Aku yang mengoperasinya, asal kalian tahu," ucap Medea ketus. "Harusnya kalian menontonnya waktu itu. Itu akan jadi film paling sadis sepanjang masa."

"Jadi, prajurit Eden yang melakukannya?" sungut Prompto. "_Hell_, ini memuakkan."

"Bagaimana bisa, ini sungguh…." Stella menggigit bibir. "Mereka melukai pangeran mereka sendiri. Ini sudah keterlaluan…"

Noctis menyeringai seraya mengancing kemejanya. Dengan sinis, ia bergumam,

"Semua percuma. Aku bukan pangeran lagi sekarang."

Stella terperanjat. Matanya heran menatap Noctis.

"N, Noct…"

"Yang Mulia, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Anda berkata seperti itu?" tanya Hans terperanjat.

"Noct, jangan bodoh. Kau harus kembali," ucap Prompto datar. "Kau harus…"

"Tidak. Sudah kubilang: aku _bukan_ pangeran lagi."

Lightning meringis. "Omong kosong. Jangan bicara seenteng itu…"

"Oooh, Lightie, sudahlah – itu sama sekali bukan omong kosong! Noct bukan pangeran lagi, benar 'kan?" Gladiolus melempar lirikan marah. "Dia telah dilengserkan oleh orang-orang ini."

Stella menggeleng. "Tidak seperti itu!"

"Lalu?!"

"Hentikan, Glad," tahan Ignis.

"Yang benar saja! Buat apa kami datang ke sini kalau memang kami menginginkan tahtanya?" sela Prompto keras. "Kami tahu itu bukan hak kami. Karena itu kami kabur meninggalkan Ayah. Kami sama sekali tidak punya ambisi untuk menjatuhkan Caelum…"

"Seperti itu? Oke, minta ayahmu berlutut memohon maaf."

Dahi Prompto berkerut.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Minta ayahmu datang dan berlutut di depan Noctis," seru Gladiolus. "Haa, tidak bisa 'kan? Kau tahu, sebenarnya itu pun masih tidak cukup. Bukankah ayahmu sudah membunuh ayah Noctie? Harusnya kau membunuh ayahmu sendiri, baru impas…"

Prompto bangkit dengan ekspresi dongkol.

"Apa katamu?"

"Apa?! Ayo maju!"

"Hei, Glad, sejak kapan kau jadi gila begini?" Medea menarik tangannya. "Sudah, sudah… ehm, Alvin! Tolong…"

"Med, kau memihak Noctie 'kan? Kalau kau memihaknya, jangan menghalangiku."

"Kau… lucu sekali." Prompto tertawa seraya mengepalkan tangannya. "Kurasa aku baru akan puas jika sudah memukulmu."

"Hentikan, Senior. Ini bisa diselesaikan dengan cara lain, tidak perlu dengan saling memukul," cegat Derrick. "Sudahlah, sudahlah…"

Noctis cepat-cepat bangkit. "Hentikan. Pulang dan urus urusan kalian."

"Noctis!" Stella bergegas berdiri. "Noct, kumohon kembalilah!"

"Lupakan."

"Rakyat… Herodia… Eden… mereka semua akan hancur. Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka dari Ayah. Tidakkah mereka berarti bagimu?"

Giliran Lightning yang bangkit.

"Berhenti," ucapnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Menghindari kehidupanmu?"

"Semua itu sejarah. Sampah…"

"Setelah maju dengan susah payah, sekarang kau ingin mundur dan menyerah?"

"Sebab kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa memulai kehidupan baru…"

"Jangan keras kepala. Kehidupan baru? Kehidupan lamamu bahkan belum tuntas!"

"Mengapa kau jadi membela mereka?" tuding Noctis. "Aku ingin lepas. Hidup damai meski tanpa limpahan kekayaan. Menjadi prajurit biasa, menikah, memiliki anak, hidup tenang bersama keluargaku tanpa memikirkan politik kerajaan…"

Mata Lightning melebar.

"Noct…," bisik Stella.

"… segala kelicikan ini membuatku muak_._ Jangan pikir kalian mengerti segalanya. Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa."

Prompto mencibir takjub.

"Jadi rupanya gadis _itu_ telah berhasil meracunimu? Demi Muin, ini mengesankan."

Ucapan Prompto dalam sekejap memancing amarah Noctis.

Ia menoleh. Matanya yang biru bertransformasi menjadi merah darah.

"Ini tidak baik," bisik Ignis. "Promp, menyingkir!"

"Noctis, jangan!" teriak Stella.

Derrick menarik bahu Prompto ke belakang, tepat ketika Noctis melesat cepat ke arahnya dengan sebuah pisau kecil di tangan kanan. Sebelum ia sempat bertindak jauh, Lightning bergerak cepat dari arah samping dan menangkap kedua bahu Noctis. Membuatnya lemas secara tiba-tiba – lalu perlahan, jatuh berlutut di tanah.

Warna matanya berangsur-angsur normal. Seperti semula, biru-api.

"Lihat ini." Prompto menarik napas terengah-engah. "Bahkan… akal sehatmu pun sudah lenyap."

"Tenangkan Yang Mulia. Beliau kehabisan tenaga," perintah Hans.

Lightning berlutut menatap mata Noctis. Napasnya terengah-engah, tetapi ia masih dalam keadaan sadar.

"Idiot. Kau belum sembuh sepenuhnya," bisik Lightning.

Noctis menyentuh kedua pipi Lightning. Tetapi ia tidak bicara apa-apa – rasa sakit dari lukanya membuat kepalanya pusing.

Dibantu Alvin dan Gladiolus, Noctis dibawa kembali kemah. Semua orang diam – pertemuan pertama itu berakhir gagal.

Hans menghela napas panjang. Ia sentuh dadanya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit.

"Paman?" bisik Ignis.

"Haah… sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa," ujar Hans pelan.

Sementara itu, Stella hanya mampu berdiri membisu. Ia tatapi sosok Noctis yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Dan Lightning… di sebelahnya.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Suasana malam itu jauh lebih canggung – bahkan terkesan sangat tidak menyenangkan dibanding malam-malam yang lalu. Seakan ada bom waktu yang sedang menunggu untuk diledakkan, semua orang begitu diam. Jelas itu sambutan yang tidak menyenangkan – tidak bagi Prompto, tetapi bagi Stella, itu amat mempengaruhinya.

Mereka memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, seolah ia akan berbuat sesuatu yang berbahaya kalau tidak diawasi baik-baik. Rasanya begitu tertekan mendapat reaksi tidak menyenangkan dari orang-orang sekitar. Stella tahu, mereka menganggapnya seperti hama yang mengganggu kedamaian mereka. Apalagi dengan sambutan tidak baik dari Noctis – dan tentu saja, tuan mereka.

"Stella?" panggil Ignis dari dekat api unggun. "Kemarilah. Kau belum makan, 'kan? Ada sup rusa di sini. Di mana Prompto?"

Stella tersenyum tipis.

"Dia di sana, mengawasi Hunk. Itu kebiasaannya. Emm, a… apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayo, kemarilah."

Gladiolus langsung buang muka melihat kedatangan Stella. Apalagi "sobat" di sebelahnya, Medea – segera ia singkirkan mangkuk makannya sebelum sempat habis.

"Uhh, aku bosan makan daging rusa terus," keluhnya. "Alvin? Alvin! Aku mau berangkat besok!"

Alvin mengerutkan dahi. "Yang Mulia, tetapi Anda bilang…"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya pulang besok! Aku benci daging rusa!"

Medea bangkit dengan ekspresi kesal dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka. Menyisakan wajah-wajah salah tingkah yang, secara tidak langsung, ikut merasa kurang nyaman dengan kejadian tersebut.

Stella terlihat amat sedih. Ia langsung mundur beberapa langkah.

"Stella?" sahut Ignis cepat.

"Aku… aku baik-baik saja."

"Duduklah, Nona. Yang Mulia memang sedikit kekanak-kanakan, jangan dipedulikan," jelas Alvin.

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti. Aku… aku mohon diri dulu. Maaf sudah mengganggu."

Tanpa mengindahkan bujukan Ignis, Stella berbalik dan lekas meninggalkan kerumunan itu. Ia melangkah tergesa-gesa seraya mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Menjauh dan terus menjauh hingga ke suatu sudut yang sepi, di mana baik Prompto maupun orang-orang itu tidak akan melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Ia berdiri dan mengepalkan tangan. Berusaha menahan kesedihan yang semakin menjadi dalam dirinya. Ya, sesungguhnya ia sudah tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi setelah semua hal keterlaluan yang diperbuat Gregory. Tetapi ia tidak menduga, imbasnya akan terasa sesakit ini.

Seluruh orang bersikap dingin. Mereka bahkan kelihatannya berharap agar Stella dan sang kakak akan segera menyingkir dari tempat itu. Mereka memusuhinya, mereka tidak mempercayainya. Bahkan Noctis pun bersikap amat dingin. Stella tidak lagi melihat kasih sayang di matanya seperti yang dulu pernah ia rasakan. Noctis seakan berubah menjadi orang asing.

Stella tahu, terbunuhnya Oscar dan rencana-rencana gila yang dilakukan Gregory telah membuat Noctis terluka. Ia pasti menaruh dendam yang amat besar terhadap ayah Stella. Tetapi entah mengapa, Stella masih tidak terima dengan kenyataan itu. Ia ingin berusaha, ia ingin mendapatkan kembali cinta dan kepercayaan Noctis. Ia tidak mau hubungan mereka harus berakhir hanya karena permusuhan antar-keluarga.

Karena ia tahu, Noctis adalah cinta sejatinya.

Stella terperanjat mendengar sebuah suara. Ia menoleh – terpaku menyaksikan kemunculan seorang gadis berambut pink dari balik kemah milik Noctis. _Lightning_.

Ia terlihat letih dan murung, namun warna biru es yang memancar dari kedua matanya masih berbinar kuat.

Saat "diserang" tatapan dingin itu, sesuatu yang aneh muncul dalam perasaan Stella. Perlawanan. Entah insting kuat apa yang membuat Stella jadi begitu, menuntunnya untuk balas memandang Lightning dengan tatapan tajam. Biru emerald bertemu ungu violet. Tetapi, Lightning sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Ia langsung berjalan pergi tanpa memedulikan Stella.

"Lightning," sahut Stella cepat. "Aku ingin bicara."

Yang disebut namanya menoleh. Ia berucap singkat.

"Kenapa?"

"A…." Stella mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Keberaniannya menciut. "Ma… maaf."

Stella hanya mencoba jujur dengan pengamatannya. Benar, Lightning punya pesona tersendiri. Pesona yang memikat, lebih menarik dan menakjubkan daripada yang Stella sadari pada malam pesta ulang tahunnya di Herodia dulu. Stella tidak pernah melihat wanita lain yang lebih mengagumkan. Ia betul-betul seperti seorang dewi. Hebat, kuat sekaligus _menakutkan_. Stella merasa begitu…

Begitu kecil. Begitu tersaingi. Begitu lemah dan tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Mereka mengganggumu lagi?" tanya Lightning.

Stella tidak menjawab, tetapi tiba-tiba, kekagumannya berubah menjadi rasa iri dan marah. Ia merasa amat direndahkan, mendapat pertanyaan sebegitu remeh dari orang seperti dia. Ia bahkan tidak sudi menjawabnya. Tetapi mengapa…

Seperti _dia_? Seperti apa?

"Menurutmu masalah akan selesai dengan cara ini? Membiarkan dirimu dicela habis-habisan untuk hal yang tidak dirimu lakukan?" Lightning memalingkan wajah. "Itu menyedihkan."

"Masalah ini adalah masalahku. Aku tahu aku pasti bisa mengatasinya meski sendirian." Stella tersenyum kecut. "Terima kasih atas saranmu, tetapi maaf…"

"Tidak perlu sungkan."

"Light…"

"Selamat malam, kalau begitu."

"Lightning!"

Stella berseru mencegat kepergiannya. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, ia menyusul Lightning hingga berhasil berhadapan dengannya. Ia mengatur napas sejenak hingga pikirannya jernih, hingga ia tahu dan sadar apa yang harus ia tanyakan.

Ucapnya pelan, "Apakah… itu benar? Ada sesuatu di antaramu dan Noctis?"

Lightning diam beberapa lama. Meski Stella melempar tatapan tajam ke arahnya, sekali lagi, ia tampak tidak terpengaruh. Ia justru balik memandang Stella dengan ekspresi heran.

Bisiknya pelan, "Ada apa?"

Stella tertegun.

"A… apa?"

"Denganmu, dan Hunk?" tanya Lightning tegas. "Semua orang tidak sadar, tetapi tidak denganku."

"Kami…."

Stella berpikir keras. Berusaha untuk mencari penjelasan semasuk akal mungkin. Namun, tatapan meneliti Lightning membuatnya ngeri. Ia tidak mampu berpikir –pikirannya kacau bak benang kusut. Tidak sabar, ia kembali balas menatap Lightning.

"Ini bukan urusanmu. Lightning, tolong… jawab pertanyaanku dengan jelas… A, apa hubunganmu dengan Noctis?" bisik Stella. "Kalian bilang… kalian bilang dulu kalian hanya partner. Rekan bertarung, teman satu tim… hanya sebatas itu, bukan? Yang dikatakan Kakak itu tidak benar, 'kan?"

Lightning hanya buang muka, tetapi dengan panik Stella menarik lengannya – memaksanya untuk tidak menghindar. Sebab bila begitu, berarti semuanya benar. Sebab bila begitu, ia kehilangan Noctis. Kehilangan pria yang ia cintai, harta paling berharga baginya – harapannya, masa depannya, seluruhnya.

"Lightning… jawab aku, tolong…"

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Ugggh…"

Lightning melepas kain penutup luka Noctis – memampangkan dengan jelas tiga bekas besar yang agak menghitam di punggung kanan pria itu. Terkena udara dingin, rasa perih yang mengejutkan menusuk-nusuk luka itu – membuat kepala Noctis untuk sesaat kembali merasa pening.

"Jangan bergerak," bisik Lightning.

Dengan hati-hati, ia tutupi kembali luka itu dengan selembar kain besar yang telah dilumuri obat. Rasa dingin yang tadi lenyap seketika, tergantikan oleh panas yang membakar dan menghancurkan. Noctis meringis – tangannya meremas seprai tempatnya berbaring.

Cepat-cepat Lightning menopang tubuhnya.

"Sedikit lagi," bisiknya. Suaranya yang lembut dan dingin secara menakjubkan menenangkan perasaan Noctis.

Sementara Lightning membalut tubuh Noctis dengan perban, secara diam-diam, ia terus memerhatikan gadis itu. Ia tidak tersenyum kepadanya sejak tadi pagi. Bicara pun singkat saja – dan sesekali, bahkan ia terlihat seperti menghindari tatapan Noctis. Seolah ia takut itu akan menarik perhatian orang – padahal…

Sebenarnya, memang begitu.

"Light," bisik Noctis ragu, "katakan kau mencintaiku."

Lightning mengedipkan mata. Masih berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya, ia berbisik,

"Mengapa?"

"Hanya ingin… mendengarnya." Noctis tertunduk. "Maaf. Aku telah banyak membuatmu kecewa."

"Bagus bila kau sadar."

Lightning mengikat kedua ujung perban menjadi satu, kuat dan berkali-kali hingga perban itu tidak kelonggaran lagi. Setelah itu, ia pakaikan kemeja Noctis dan mengancingkannya satu-persatu, merapikan kerah dan permukaan kemejanya – lalu bangkit, dan dengan spontan mencium kening Noctis.

Wajah Noctis yang semula agak tegang, kini berubah jadi lebih lega.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tidak kurang, mungkin lebih."

Noctis mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa 'mungkin'?"

Seraya mendesah, Lightning menggeleng pelan.

"Kau terus membuatku kesal."

"Light…"

"Dengar. Ini menjemukan, tapi…"

Lightning tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika Noctis mendekat dan memeluknya erat-erat. Ia menarik napas, nyaris mati terkejut karena takut ada orang yang akan masuk dan melihat mereka. Tetapi tampaknya, Noctis tidak peduli.

"Semua orang ingin melindungi apa yang mereka miliki," bisiknya. "Aku juga satu di antara mereka. Kau harus mengerti."

"Yang kau miliki tidak hanya aku seorang," balas Lightning. Ia tahu, hanya dengan jawaban ini pun sebenarnya Noctis sudah tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Namun, tampaknya Noctis terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui itu. Ia masih juga tidak mau mendengarkan Lightning.

Mungkin, sekarang hanya bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menasihatinya.

"Ada yang ingin bicara denganmu," bisik Lightning.

Noctis mengerutkan kening.

"Siapa?"

…

"_Bila kau ingin jawaban pasti, tanyakan langsung kepadanya."_

Entah bagaimana, Stella sempat tidak yakin bahwa ini ide yang baik – apalagi setelah pertemuan pertama mereka yang berakhir kacau kemarin. Tetapi setidaknya, ia mencoba. Ia tahu, semarah apapun, Noctis tidak akan sampai begitu kejam terhadap dirinya.

Sepanjang hidup mengenal sang pangeran, tidak pernah Stella merasa begitu kaku di hadapannya. Mereka seperti dua orang yang baru bertemu untuk pertama kali – dan tidak seperti dulu, sorot mata Noctis sama sekali tidak mencerminkan keramahan. Stella sadar apa penyebabnya – karena itu, ia akan mencoba untuk membuatnya mengerti.

Lightning bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Bicaralah," ujarnya seraya menepuk bahu Noctis. "Aku keluar dulu."

Stella melihat bagaimana cara Noctis melempar tatapan tidak percaya ke arah Lightning, seakan meninggalkannya adalah tindakan paling gila dan tidak waras yang pernah gadis itu lakukan. Tetapi Lightning tidak menggubris – ia pergi begitu saja.

Dan, dengan kepergiannya, tinggallah mereka berdua di sana. Saling bungkam satu sama lain – malah beberapa menit lamanya tidak saling memandangi. Stella mendesah pelan, mencoba untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang sejak tadi terus berdebar kencang. Situasi ini membuatnya gugup, bahkan sedikit takut. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana untuk membuat Noctis – setidaknya – tidak tersinggung atau merasa tidak nyaman.

"Di mana ayahku?"

Stella tertegun.

"A, ayahmu?" Ia menggigit bibir. Jawabnya dengan suara pelan, "Aku… aku tidak tahu…"

"Jadi kalian telah membunuhnya, tetapi tidak tahu – apapun…" Noctis mendengus kesal. "Lupakan. Lupakan saja."

"Noctis, aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf atas nama ayah dan kakakku. Aku tahu begitu banyak penderitaan yang harus kau lalui. Aku sudah dengar semua dari Ignis – penyiksaan dan kesulitan besar yang harus kalian lewati hingga sampai di sini. Itu tidak pantas untuk kalian – dan untukmu, aku tahu. Ini hanya karena… karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku terlalu lemah. Aku hanya… hanya ingin kau memaafkanku…"

"Ini bukan salahmu," bisik Noctis tanpa memandangi Stella. "Kau memang tidak berbuat apa-apa."

Mata Stella berkaca-kaca. Seraya tersenyum, ia berlutut dan meraih lengan Noctis.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengerti. Terima kasih…"

"Ada hal yang lebih penting." Noctis menghela napas panjang. "Sesuatu, yang harus kita tuntaskan."

"A… apa?"

Noctis menolehkan wajah. Menatap Stella penuh arti sebelum kemudian menunduk, memandangi sesuatu yang berkilau di tangan kiri gadis itu. Sebuah cincin emas putih.

Kedua tangan Stella semakin erat merangkul lengan Noctis. Tetapi, ia berpaling tanpa membalas tatapan mata Stella – membuat gadis itu heran dan mendadak merasa terpinggirkan. Stella mencondongkan kepala dan berbisik dekat telinganya.

"Noctis, ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan…"

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya," ucap Noctis. "Tetapi kita harus mengakhiri ini."

Hanya dalam sesaat, Stella langsung memahami apa maksud perkataan Noctis. Seakan langit dan dunia roboh, perasaannya bagai terkena halilintar dan hancur lebur menjadi debu. Napasnya tertahan – berkali-kali hingga membuat tubuhnya lemas dan terduduk. Sekali lagi ia pandangi mata Noctis, menerawang, berharap bahwa beberapa saat kemudian Noctis akan tersenyum – seperti dulu – dan berujar bahwa semua yang barusan ia ucapkan hanya candaan belaka.

Tetapi tidak ada senyuman. Tidak ada binar candaan atau ekspresi pura-pura, seperti yang dulu selalu Stella lihat. Ia menyaksikan dengan jelas segala hal yang terpancar dari mata biru-api itu: keseriusan, rasa bersalah, dan…

Kekosongan. Tanpa cinta.

"Tidak mungkin…" Stella menggeleng. "Noct, tidakkah… tidakkah kau ingat semua hal yang telah kita lalui dulu?"

"Ya," jawab Noctis muram. "Berjuang. Bertahan. Untuk mengakhiri…"

"Kau tahu semua. Kau tahu. Lalu mengapa? Karena ayahku, kau akan meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

"Membunuh ayahku – apa begitu mudah dimaafkan seperti jika aku merebut balon darimu?"

Stella terdiam. Sama sekali tidak mampu menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Noctis.

Dengan gerakan berat, Noctis mengangkat tangan kirinya yang terpasangi sarung kulit warna hitam. Ia cengkeram ujungnya, menariknya hingga lepas, mengibaskan tangan kirinya beberapa kali – kemudian mengamati sejenak benda berkilau yang terpasang di jari manisnya. Sebuah cincin emas putih, sama dengan milik Stella.

Perlahan, ia tarik cincin itu dari jarinya. Mengelus permukaannya dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah, membuat mata Stella melebar untuk beberapa lama karena tidak percaya.

Dengan lembut, ia meraih tangan Stella. Kemudian, meletakkan cincin tersebut pada telapak tangannya.

Bibir Stella menganga. Air mata berjatuhan membasahi pipinya.

"Mencari jalan sendiri-sendiri – itu jalan keluar terbaik," kata Noctis. "Maafkan aku."

Stella memejamkan mata. Suara tangisannya mulai terdengar ketika ia mengepalkan cincin itu dalam genggaman kedua tangannya. Hatinya terluka amat dalam – tidak hanya karena harapan yang masih ia simpan terhadap Noctis, tetapi juga niat baiknya untuk membawa pulang sang pangeran yang ternyata malah berujung seperti ini. Rasanya begitu disia-siakan setelah semua perjuangan yang ia tempuh.

Noctis menunduk, sekali lagi meminta maaf dengan cara yang dingin. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Stella memotong perkataannya.

"Ini karena _dia_? Karena Lightning, benar?" Stella mengguncang bahu Noctis. "Katakan, apa yang ada padanya, tidak ada padaku? Aku akan berusaha… aku akan…"

Noctis menoleh, menatap Stella pasrah.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyamainya."

"Tidak… Kau bohong. Katakan, Noct…"

"Kalian berbeda."

"Kau berbohong kepadaku," seru Stella sedih. "Aku betul-betul kecewa. Sungguh…"

Tanpa menuntaskan pembicaraan mereka, ia bangkit dan bergegas keluar. Ia usap-usap pipinya yang basah oleh air mata, sebisa mungkin supaya tidak ada yang melihat.

Di tengah jalan, ia berpapasan dengan Ignis.

"Stella?" ucapnya. "Kenapa matamu merah?"

Stella menggeleng-geleng tegas. Tanpa memberi jawaban, ia terobos Ignis dan pergi begitu saja.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, _hari ini_, Alvin…!"

"Yang Mulia, sudahlah. Besok saya pastikan kita berangkat pulang."

"Kalau sampai kau berbohong lagi, kupastikan kau akan jadi dayangku seumur hidupmu. Seumur hidupmu!"

"Ya ya, baiklah."

"Paman baik-baik saja?" tanya Gladiolus kepada Hans.

"Sedikit. Tidak apa-apa. Aku bukan tipe yang sering sakit-sakitan."

"Ehm, ada sesuatu… yang ingin kukatakan, Senior…"

"Apa? Cepat bilang, aku sedang _bad mood_ nih, jadi sebaiknya itu bukan berita buruk."

"Ehm… eh, oh, sudahlah. Tidak jadi," ujar Derrick seraya mengibaskan tangan.

Tanpa banyak yang tahu, Ignis sedang berada agak jauh dari mereka, tepat menuju ke kemah kecil tempat Prompto dan Stella beristirahat. Di luar, hanya ada Prompto dan Hunk. Stella mungkin sedang di dalam karena cuaca yang dingin.

Ignis menyerahkan makanan bawaannya – sup sayur dan beberapa roti kering.

"Trims," ucap Prompto.

"Kukira kalian masih bermusuhan, hmm?"

"Diam kau, Hunk."

"Stella di dalam? Apa dia sakit?" tanya Ignis.

"Aku baru saja akan bertanya kepadamu. Dia kelihatan tidak sehat."

"Maksudnya stres karena cinta?" Hunk berdecak geli. "Kasihan…"

"Hunk, akan kubunuh kau jika sekali lagi bicara begitu."

"Sebaiknya kau jaga dia baik-baik, Promp. Pastikan dia tidak sakit."

"Ya." Prompto mengangguk. "Trims, Sobat."

"Kuharap kau juga bisa bicara begini lagi kepada Glad dan Noct." Ignis mengangguk. "Makanlah."

Ignis meninggalkan mereka dan kembali menuju api unggun tempat semua orang berkumpul. Medea dan Gladiolus tampaknya sedang asyik berdebat lagi, sementara Hans dan Derrick makan dalam diam. Keduanya terlihat sama lesunya dengan kondisi para prajurit. Tetapi di antara mereka, setidaknya masih ada yang terlihat cukup normal.

"Kau sudah lihat Noctis?"

"Dia tidur," jawab Lightning singkat.

"_Well_, mungkin dia kelelahan, tapi membiarkannya tidak makan malam bukan hal yang baik," kata Ignis. "Coba lihat apa dia bisa bangun sebentar."

Lightning menyanggupinya begitu saja. Ia bawa semangkuk sup rusa dan menuju ke kemah Noctis – di mana semua sepi, karena orang-orang sedang sibuk menikmati makan malam. Noctis sendiri masih tertidur. Pulas sekali, sepertinya.

Lightning meletakkan mangkuk yang ia bawa. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, ia gerakkan tangannya mendekati rambut Noctis – mencoba menyentuhnya, kemudian membelainya dengan lembut seperti ibu terhadap anaknya. Untuk pertama kali ia menyadari, rambut kelabu sang pangeran begitu halus dan hangat. Begitu menenangkan ketika disentuh.

Ketika tangan Lightning beralih ke pipi Noctis, sekelebat bayangan terlintas dalam benaknya. Tentang bagaimana rupa Noctis ketika masih kecil dulu. Mungkin lucu, polos, manis – seperti kebanyakan anak kecil. Periang? Entahlah. Sulit membayangkan Noctis sebagai orang yang periang dengan perilaku sinisnya saat ini.

Lightning terperanjat ketika kepala Noctis bergerak sedikit. Seraya menahan napas, ia singkirkan tangannya seraya mengintip, apakah Noctis terbangun atau tidak.

Sepertinya tidak. Untung saja. Ia tidur persis seperti batu…

"Kau sedang apa?"

Lightning terbelalak kaget. Tetapi sebelum ia sempat mundur, Noctis meraih lengannya dan menghempaskannya ke samping. Lightning _shock_ setengah mati – apalagi ketika Noctis menarik ia ke dalam pelukannya. _Hell_, ia seperti boneka mainan! Kalau tidak ada orang di sini, ia pasti sudah berteriak!

"Mau berteriak?"

"Diam."

Apa selama ini Noctis menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Lightning – seperti misalnya, kekuatan membaca pikiran?! Bila dia sengajamelakukan itu untuk kesenangannya sendiri, dengan setulus hati Lightning bersedia menghajarnya di ring tinju hingga tewas.

"Kau punya hobi mesum, ternyata. Menyentuh pria yang sedang tidur."

"Mesum?" Lightning mengernyitkan wajah. "Kau membuatku merasa terkutuk sekarang."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena memacari orang yang juga berpikiran mesum."

Alis Noctis terangkat.

"Sejak kapan kita pacaran?"

"Apa?"

Jadi maksudnya, ini hubungan tanpa status? Bagus, Lightning positif tersinggung.

"Kau mengajakku berbaikan, tapi berbuat seperti ini. Baik. Aku akan mencari Ignis…"

"Hei, jangan. Kau tidak perlu seserius itu. Light… ough!"

Cubitan-maut sukses mendarat.

"Pelajaran untukmu."

"Light, kau kenal arti '_sakit_'?"

"Aku kenal arti '_kurang_ _sakit'_."

"Bisakah kau serius?"

"Sesakit itu?" Lightning mengerutkan dahi.

"Demi Muin – apa yang ibumu makan saat hamil dulu? Kepiting?"

"Tidak! Ibuku lebih suka ikan, tidak seperti…"

Ucapan Lightning terputus mendengar suara tawa halus dari bibir Noctis. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan Lightning sadar, sekali lagi ia telah berhasil tertipu. Ia sentakkan tangannya dengan kesal.

"Tidak lucu!"

"Lucu, tentu saja. Harusnya aku bawa cermin. Ekspresimu fantastik."

Lightning menghela napas panjang. Memandangi Noctis dengan ekspresi masam dan tidak terima. Namun beberapa lama kemudian, sebuah senyum tipis merekah juga dari bibirnya. Mau tidak mau ia mengakui, lelucon itu cukup menghibur.

"Seperti itu," bisik Noctis. "Teruslah tersenyum."

"Bagaimana pembicaraanmu dengan Stella?"

Noctis menggeleng pelan. Mengisyaratkan bahwa semua berakhir dengan buruk.

"Dia butuh waktu. Kuharap dia bisa melupakan semua," jelas Noctis.

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang _kesepakatan_ dengan Hunk?"

Noctis mengerutkan kening tanda berpikir. Benar, baru sekarang ia teringat tentang kedatangan Hunk bersama mereka. Makhluk yang selalu berbuat onar di mana-mana itu – yang bahkan sempat berhasil melukai Gregory – bagaimana bisa ia membawa Stella dan Prompto kemari dalam keadaan selamat sentosa tanpa tersakiti secuilpun? Itu jelas mencurigakan. Apa yang telah mereka lakukan sampai makhluk itu mau bersikap patuh? Perjanjian biasa, atau…

Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Bunibvelze?

Noctis dan Lightning saling berpandangan. Tampaknya mereka berpikir ke arah yang sama.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Kumohon… maafkan aku…"

Prompto terjaga dari tidurnya. Sayup-sayup, ia dengar suara Stella mengigau di dalam. Lekaslah ia masuk, mengecek keadaan sang adik yang terbaring dengan tubuh hampir seluruhnya tertutup selimut. Keringat dingin membasahi dahi dan rambut Stella yang acak-acak. Ia terlihat kurang baik.

"Stella? Stella?"

Ia raba dahi sang adik – tersentak merasakan suhunya yang panas bukan main. Ia coba menyadarkan Stella dengan mengguncang bahunya, namun Stella tetap saja tidak sadarkan diri.

Prompto bergegas keluar dari kemah. Ia berlari tergesa-gesa ke kemah tempat Ignis dan yang lain bernaung. Tanpa permisi, ia bergegas masuk. Dipanggilnya Ignis bangun dengan suara panik.

"Ada apa?" ujar Ignis serak.

"Tolong. Stella sakit. Dia demam tinggi."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

_**To be continued.**_

**That's it for now. Thanks for R/R, semua! :D**

**Dapet kritik" super pedas nih di chapter kemarin; rasanya kayak: *praaang duesssh* and dead… *krek, kegantung di monas***

**Now serious. Ehem, yeah, ada yg bilang fanfic ini nggak bisa menyamai the lost memory, tp eits, at least I've made something different hmm? Cler gitu loh, ohohoho *dilempar pampers * But hey, really, it's okay. Malah kritiknya banyak yg membangun, jadinya saia tau yg kurang mana yg mesti di-repair mana. Thanks semua, 4 thumbs for all of u!**

**Sekali lagi, I won't give up. *nyanyi lagu Jason mraz* Lain kesempatan ratu tega ini bakal bikin yg lebih best best best best best lagi, oke. And kalo ada lagi yg ooc ato kurang sesuai, gomen ya. Saia udah berusaha.**

**NB: and oyey, thousand thanks buat reviewer, follower dan yg bikin fic ini sbg favorite! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: A Sorrow

_**Chapter 14 : A Sorrow**_

**X=x=x=x=X**

"_Benda-benda ini, penjaga keseimbangan dunia – lebih penting dari sekadar nyawa manusia, Yang Mulia."_

"_Lindungi Eden. Jangan biarkan siapapun…"_

"…_jatuh ke tangan yang salah, gerbang batas dunia tampak dan dunia tidak tampak akan runtuh. Roh dan makhluk dari dunia mati itu akan menyerbu dunia…"_

"_Bukankah kau pelindung Eden? Apa yang kau perbuat sekarang…"_

"… _Noct, hentikan!"_

"_Kau masih memegang sumpahmu, Caelum?"_

"_Jangan ampuni siapapun…"_

"_Sadarlah, Noctis!"_

"… _ingin lebih cepat bertemu kematian?"_

"_Omong kosong – rasakan ini!"_

Mata Noctis terbuka lebar. Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya yang gemetar karena terkejut. Ia bangkit, mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tidak teratur seraya mengembalikan pikiran sepenuhnya ke dunia nyata. Luka di punggungnya mulai terasa sakit lagi.

Suara-suara itu – ia mengenalinya. Tidak, tidak juga. Sebagian ia kenali karena pernah terjadi di masa lalu, tetapi kebanyakan entah dari mana asalnya. Mungkin sesuatu yang akan terjadi di waktu mendatang, walau Noctis hanya tahu sebatas itu saja. Yang membuat ia tidak mengerti adalah, bagaimana ia bisa terbangun dalam keadaan begini. Tidak ada yang menakutkan, tidak ada yang mengerikan. Suara-suara tadi tidak ada bedanya dengan yang terdengar dalam mimpi-mimpinya yang biasa. Kecuali, bila memang ada pesan khusus di dalamnya.

Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan merasuk masuk lewat celah tirai, membuyarkan Noctis dari lamunannya yang singkat. Hanya sesaat ia tertarik mengamati sinar tersebut sebelum kemudian muncullah bayangan-bayangan yang bergerak cepat di luar dan membangkitkan rasa penasarannya.

Saat ia keluar, telah ramai orang yang berkumpul di hadapan sebuah kemah kecil, agak jauh dari perapian di depan kemah Noctis. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Terlalu dini untuk memulai aktivitas pagi-pagi begini – kecuali memang ada urusan yang cukup darurat. Dan benar saja, ketika Noctis mendekat, ia langsung disambut oleh Hans dan diberitahukan tentang masalah yang terjadi.

Noctis terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Begitu terkejutnya ia hingga tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sekilas, panndangannya mengarah ke kemah tempat Stella dirawat. Sementara itu, pikirannya kembali ke kejadian kemarin, ketika ia secara tegas – kalau tidak mau dikatakan kejam – memutuskan hubungan dengan Stella. Reaksi Stella yang luar biasa – tangisannya, pertanyaannya yang menggebu-gebu serta permohonannya – semua masih terbayang jelas di benak Noctis.

Belum habis pikirannya berputar, dari dalam kemah muncullah suara-suara gaduh disertai teriakan dan makian bernada kasar – yang dalam sekejap langsung menarik perhatian Noctis, para dayang dan prajurit yang menunggu di luar. Sebelum Noctis sempat menebak siapa yang memicu keributan itu, Gladiolus muncul dari balik kemah dengan wajah kusut – disusul oleh Ignis, yang sibuk mendorong-dorong Prompto dengan susah payah agar kembali ke kemah – namun niatnya sirna seketika melihat Noctis telah ada di hadapannya.

Prompto mendorong Ignis hingga tersingkir, kemudian maju dengan senyum lebar dan menyambar kerah kemeja Noctis.

"Lihat, makhluk berdarah dingin ini berani muncul."

"Siapa yang kau juluki 'makhluk berdarah dingin', heh?! Enak saja, menurutmu dia itu hewan…?!"

"Jangan coba mencampuri urusan kami!" Prompto menyikut Gladiolus hingga terjatuh. Ia kembali menatap Noctis dengan senyum penuh amarah. "Masih berani muncul di sini setelah apa yang kau lakukan, hmm?"

"Senior, eh…" Derrick menyentuh pundak mereka. "Ayo kita bicara baik-baik saja…."

"Bicara baik-baik? Aku sudah lelah dengan itu."

Prompto melepaskan Noctis begitu saja. Masih dengan ekspresi marah, ia tunjukkan sesuatu yang berkilau di atas telapak tangannya. Sebuah cincin emas putih, yang langsung membuat Noctis memejamkan mata.

"Kau sadar apa yang sudah kau perbuat? Kau sadar?!" Prompto menghempaskan cincin tersebut. "Apa salah Stella? Dia baik-baik mengikutiku. Dia ingin mencari dan membawamu pulang. Semua yang harus kami lewati sangat sulit, tahu tidak? Tetapi dia tidak peduli dan terus berjalan untuk mengejarmu – bahkan kemarin membujukmu meski kau mentah-mentah menolaknya. Pembalasan macam apa ini?!"

"Aku mencoba," bisik Noctis, "untuk mengambil keputusan yang tepat."

Buakkk! Pukulan Prompto melayang dan mengarah pas ke dada kanan Noctis – membuatnya tersungkur dan roboh ke tanah. Gladiolus bergegas menghampiri sobatnya.

"Noct! Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia menoleh. "Idiot! Dia masih terluka!"

"Bukankah dia kuat? Dia tidak perlu takut dengan satu pukulanku!"

"Promp, cukup!" bentak Ignis. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau begitu kasar, labil, masa bodoh – berbeda sekali dengan dulu. Seperti ini sikapmu terhadap sobat karibmu?"

"Tidak sadarkah kalian? Kalau bukan karena _dia_, kujamin kita tidak akan pernah terpecah belah seperti ini!"

Orang-orang yang berkerumun lekas menoleh – terkejut oleh kemunculan Lightning yang mendadak dari belakang kerumunan. Ia berdiri terpaku dengan tatapan kosong, menyaksikan Noctis yang kesakitan dipapah pergi oleh Gladiolus dan beberapa dayang. Wajahnya memerah melihat Prompto, dengan dendam dan keberanian yang keterlaluan besarnya maju menghadap dan tersenyum.

"Kurasa kau memang tidak memiliki harga diri."

"Promp, hentikan!"

"Diam." Lightning menyetop ucapan Ignis. Ia kembali melirik Prompto. "Lanjutkan."

"Kau, meski kusuruh memutuskan hubungan pun, tetap saja tidak mau mendengar. Sepertinya kau sangat bangga mempertahankan hubungan perselingkuhan ini. Dan kurasa seluruh usahamu tidak sia-sia. Kau berhasil menghancurkan perasaan adikku dengan bujuk rayumu yang hebat. Selamat, Dewi Yang Terhormat."

"Sudah selesai?"

Prompto mengangkat dagunya. "Komplain?"

"Tidak," desah Lightning. "Hanya sedikit pembalasan."

Buakkk!

Semua orang ternganga menyaksikan Prompto roboh ke tanah. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah, sementara dagunya, samar namun pasti, mulai berubah menjadi biru-kehitaman. Namun, belum habis kekagetan semua orang, Lightning menarik Prompto bangkit kembali, memaksanya berdiri tegap – kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga meninju perut dan pipinya hingga roboh.

Ignis bergegas mencegat Lightning.

"Light, stop!"

"Diam. Aku sudah selesai." Lightning melongokkan kepala sejenak. Sambil mengerutkan kening, ia berkata, "Seberapa banyak hinaan dari mulutmu, aku tidak peduli. Tiga pukulan tadi adalah balasan dari Noctis." Ia menepuk-nepuk bajunya dengan gusar. "Ulangi sekali lagi, dan akan kubalaskan kesakitan yang ia derita sepuluh kali lipat – atau mungkin lebih, jika kau merasa masih kurang. Kupastikan kau menikmatinya."

Dengan ancaman singkat itu, lekaslah Lightning pergi tanpa rasa peduli – meninggalkan Prompto yang masih terkapar di tanah seraya meringis kesakitan. Orang-orang yang melihatnya sampai berdesis-desis ngeri, saking kaget dan takutnya melihat kejadian tadi. Termasuk juga Ignis – ia tidak pernah melihat amarah sebesar itu pada diri Lightning.

"Oh – oh, astaga…."

"Paman? Paman?" Derrick memapah tubuh Hans. "Paman, hati-hati…."

"Bawa beliau ke kemah, Derrick. Sekarang," perintah Ignis.

"Ini melelahkan. Aku tidak tahu… harus seperti apa lagi menghadapi kalian. Kurasa setelah ini aku akan segera mati."

"Aduh Paman, kumohon jangan bicara begitu…"

…

Tidak ada yang lebih penting bagi Lightning selain keinginan untuk memastikan keadaan Noctis, sekarang juga. Ia betul-betul takut sekarang – takut terjadi apa-apa karena pukulan tadi – dan memang, "takut" bukan hal yang sering membayangi perasaannya, kecuali terjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar genting.

Dari luar, sudah terdengar suara omelan Gladiolus yang heboh dan nyaris tanpa jeda. Seperti biasa, ia selalu berkoar-koar dengan gayanya yang berlebihan tentang mengapa orang lain suka memperlakukan Noctis dengan tidak adil, sementara ia seharusnya dihormati. Lightning tidak punya pilihan lain selain membenarkan dalam hati. Ia membungkukkan badan dan masuk tanpa suara.

"… kurasa dia salah minum obat sehingga otaknya jadi miring dan agak – heyaah, Light! Kemari, kemarilah."

Mata Noctis melebar melihat kemunculan Lightning. Ia mencoba bangkit, tetapi Gladiolus cepat-cepat menghalangi dan memaksanya untuk tetap berbaring. Seraya duduk santai, ia kembali berceloteh dengan marahnya.

"Dayang-dayang itu sudah memberitahuku. Bagus, Light, itu baru namanya keren. Kukira kau akan selamanya diam jika ia terus mencaci-makimu. Pukulan tadi bagus. Ups, sebaiknya kau diam, Noct. Tidak ada alasan kau bisa membelanya. Dan diam, dilarang membantah – ia memang pantas dipukul. Tahukah kau bahwa pukulan tadi bisa saja membuatmu tewas seketika?"

"Glad," potong Lightning, "tinggalkan kami sendiri."

"Ingin bicara empat mata? Baiklah, tidak masalah. Sebaiknya kau sadarkan dia, Light. Dia terus beranggapan ini semua salahnya. Semoga kau berhasil – dan ya, akan kusuruh dayang-dayang itu supaya tidak mengganggu kalian. Semua akan beres."

Gladiolus bangkit dan bersalaman sejenak dengan Noctis, sebelum kemudian menghilang di balik tirai, meninggalkan Noctis dan Lightning berdua saja. Kepergiannya membuat suasana kemah sunyi dalam sekejap. Jujur saja, meski Lightning sendiri yang meminta waktu agar mereka bisa bicara berdua, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Pikirannya mendadak dibuat kosong.

"Tolong," bisik Noctis sambil mencoba bangkit. "Lukaku, lagi-lagi…"

Lightning bergegas menopang tubuh Noctis – menariknya dengan hati-hati hingga bisa duduk dengan posisi bersandar dalam pelukan Lightning. Walaupun terlihat agak kesakitan, ia tidak mengeluh. Maka dengan hati-hati dan setengah terburu-buru, Lightning segera membongkar perban yang melilit tubuhnya.

Benar, lagi-lagi lukanya mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya pukulan tadi cukup keras, hingga darah yang keluar cukup banyak dan membuat tubuh Noctis melemah. Jika terus begini, ia akan selalu mengalami kekurangan darah dan tidak akan pernah pulih. Lightning benci kondisi semacam ini. Tindakan Prompto keterlaluan. Sepertinya, apa yang Lightning lakukan tadi belum cukup untuk membalasnya.

"Hei…"

Lightning tertegun ketika tiba-tiba, Noctis menarik diri dari pelukannya. Tatapan matanya yang berkilat-kilat menerawangi Lightning untuk beberapa detik. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu – dan meski tubuhnya masih lemas, ia tidak peduli. Dengan nada serius, ia tertunduk dan berkata,

"Dengar aku," gumamnya letih. "Jangan pernah ulangi itu lagi."

Ucapan Noctis membuat Lightning tercengang.

"Noctis – ini kemauanku. Biar sekali ini…"

"Lightning Farron, ini larangan keras untukmu."

Lightning tertegun melihat keseriusan di mata Noctis – reaksi yang sama sekali tidak ia sangka. Kali ini, kelihatannya ia tidak main-main. Ia bahkan menekan kedua bahu Lightning, seolah menegaskan bahwa perkataannya serius.

"Dan ini masalahku. Kesalahan di masa lalu yang kulakukan, aku yang menanggungnya. Jangan turut campur…"

"Noctis – siapa aku bagimu?"

"Bukan masalah siapa dirimu," sela Noctis. "Yang kuperbuat terhadap Stella memang salah. Aku patut menanggung akibatnya."

Lightning mendengus tidak percaya.

"Karena Stella sakit mendadak, kau menganggap ini salahmu? Mana akal sehatmu?"

"Bukan karena dia sakit. Sejak awal, aku memang bersalah," ujar Noctis. "Yang jelas, aku tetap melarangmu terlibat. Kau tidak boleh sampai terluka…"

"Bila aku bertindak, Prompto yang akan melukaimu…"

"Itu bukan alasan."

"Bisa saja…"

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mau kau – meski dengan niat membantuku – melibatkan diri dengan hal yang bukan urusanmu," lanjutnya. "Kesalahan terbesar manusia adalah melompat masuk dalam bahaya sementara ada kesempatan menghindar. Jangan melakukan itu. Turuti perkataanku. Jangan coba menggubris hal ini lagi. Aku tidak mau kau terkena masalah. Jelas?"

Lightning hanya bisa menunduk dan menggigit bibir. Pasrah – juga kesal karena reaksi Noctis yang antipati terhadapnya kali ini. Perkataannya barusan memang cukup benar. Namun, membiarkan Prompto berbuat sesuka hati dan menerima setiap perlakuannya dengan ikhlas hanya karena Stella – bagi Lightning, semua itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah di antara mereka. Yang ada hanya kebencian yang berlarut-larut hingga seterusnya – dan ia cemas bahwa itu akan mendatangkan malapetaka untuk Noctis.

"Apa kau marah?" tanya Noctis. Sayang, ia tidak mendapat jawaban atau bahkan reaksi sekadarnya. Lightning hanya memalingkan wajah dengan enggan dan mulai sibuk kembali melepas perban di tubuh pemuda itu. Baginya, keributan yang dibuat Prompto adalah tanggung jawabnya juga. Ia tidak suka membiarkan Noctis menghadapinya sendirian.

Yang pasti, ia butuh waktu untuk memahami teguran Noctis. Atau mungkin, ia sama sekali tidak ingin paham. Entahlah.

…

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ignis.

"Demam. Cukup parah – kurasa karena hujan-hujanan," jawab Medea.

"Bagaimana cara mengatasinya?"

"Biarkan dia istirahat, maka kondisi kesehatannya akan pulih. Ah, lebih bagus lagi kalau ada elixir."

"Kau bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi di sini? Tiga hari?"

"Dua. Tidak ada kompromi."

"Terima kasih," ucap Ignis lega. Dua hari, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada membiarkan kondisi Stella mengambang berhari-hari tanpa kondisi yang jelas. Dengan pengawasan di tangan yang tepat, kondisinya akan segera pulih – dan mereka bisa segera kembali ke Herodia… walau sebenarnya Ignis tidak yakin juga, apa mereka akan berhasil atau tidak.

Keadaan di luar tidak terlalu ramai. Sepertinya karena cuaca mendung, orang-orang lebih memilih untuk berdiam di kemah. Perkelahian tadi pasti akan menjadi topik hangat untuk mereka bicarakan. Sebuah kenyataan yang memalukan.

Ignis mendapati Prompto berada di luar kemah – bersama makhluk aneh "bawaan" mereka, yang tidak ia ingat namanya dengan jelas. Tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi takjub makhluk itu, Ignis berjongkok di hadapan Prompto dan mengulurkan sebotol obat memar.

"Pakai ini."

"Jangan pedulikan aku."

Ignis tetap berkeras dengan niatnya. Sayang, Prompto sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia terlihat masih sangat kesal karena perkelahian tadi – dan pastinya juga, karena pukulan Lightning. Ia betul-betul marah dan tercengang oleh keberaniannya.

Hunk tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Ini benar-benar menarik, bukan? Seorang wanita memukul kalah seorang pria…"

"Sudah kubilang, sebaiknya kau diam," ancam Prompto.

"Promp, ia tidak akan memukulmu jika kau tidak memperlakukannya dengan buruk."

"Jika kau memihaknya, Ignis, kusarankan kau menjauh dariku. Kalian semua – tidak pernah ada yang menghargaiku."

"Bagaimana mungkin kita tidak saling menghargai? Kau sobatku. Kita satu tim."

"Satu tim?" Hunk menyeringai. "Cerita lama masih saja diungkit-ungkit…"

"Bila kau mencoba mengadu-domba kami, kujamin itu tidak akan berhasil," balas Ignis tajam. "Promp, dengar… Apapun yang pernah terjadi, tindakanmu tadi tidak bisa kubenarkan. Kau tidak selayaknya bicara sekasar tadi kepadanya. Kau mempermalukan kita semua – dan terutama, mencoreng harga diri Lightning di depan orang banyak. Kau sadar itu?"

Prompto meringis marah.

"Dia… sudah merenggut kebahagiaan adikku…"

"Oh yeah, benar sekali. Merebut kekasih adikku tersayang, hahaha…"

"Kurasa, pembelaan seperti apapun yang kukatakan akan lebih terdengar seperti alasan." Ignis menyangkutkan botol obat bawaannya di saku rompi Prompto. "Pulihkan dulu wajahmu. Jika tidak sembuh, mintalah bantuan kepada Medea. Mengerti?"

Seraya tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Prompto, Ignis bangkit meninggalkannya dan Hunk berdua.

Butuh beberapa menit sebelum Prompto melirik obat yang tadi Ignis tawarkan. Sakit di wajahnya membuatnya tidak tahan juga. Ia putuskan – meski dengan agak berat hati – untuk mengambil obat itu dan mengoleskannya ke wajahnya yang memar. Hunk, yang menjadi penonton satu-satunya, tertawa terkekeh-kekeh dan berkata,

"Ah, betul-betul memalukan. Bisa-bisanya kau kalah dari mereka…"

"Diam."

"Kalau aku jadi kau – meski dengan cara seorang pengecut pun – asal bisa membalaskan dendam, aku mau saja berbuat lebih kejam."

Prompto melirik Hunk dengan ekspresi heran.

"Apa maksudmu…?"

**X=x=x=x=X**

"_Kau hanya tidak tahu bagaimana memperlakukan dirimu."_

Suara itu…

"_Aku adalah kau. Kau adalah aku. Bersikaplah lebih biasa."_

Dia – dia yang waktu itu. Nada bicaranya masih dingin dan membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"_Tidak perlu berkata 'keluar dari diriku'. Itu tidak berguna. Kau membutuhkanku – sebab kau tidak berguna. Selalu bersikap penuh cinta kepada dunia, padahal dunia telah memperlakukanmu tanpa perasaan."_

"_Berhenti beromong kosong. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya."_

"_Ya ya, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Sangat menyedihkan dicampakkan seperti sampah oleh kekasihmu. Ia benar-benar seorang pangeran berhati dingin."_

"_Jangan menyebutnya begitu. Dia… tidak seperti itu…"_

"_Dia sudah tidak mencintaimu. Percuma kau mengejarnya – tidak ada harapan. _

"_Siapa dirimu…? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Noctis."_

"_Dia adalah pengkhianat."_

"_Tidak! Dia… dia hanya terpengaruh…"_

"_Tepat."_

Sementara suara itu bergaung jauh, mendadak muncullah asap ungu yang melayang pelan di tengah kegelapan. Asap tersebut membumbung perlahan, menari-nari – menyebar semakin cepat di sekeliling diikuti suara desisan yang samar. Saat asap telah mulai memenuhi tempat itu, mendadak di bawah muncul sebuah lingkaran segel berwarna kuning. Lambang-lambang kuno yang terukir di sekitarnya berputar, memancarkan sinar yang begitu kuat seolah menonjolkan kekuatan dahsyat yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

"_Apa… apa ini? Apa maumu?"_

Udara hangat menyelimuti tempat tersebut. Semakin lama, tumpukan asap ungu yang bertebaran di sana-sini membumbung semakin tinggi dan luas. Lingkaran segel yang telah terbentuk perlahan berputar naik disertai suara desisan yang lembut dan membahana. Ketika telah mencapai langit-langit, dari bagian tengahnya muncul benang-benang kuning yang mengalir keluar dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berkilau di dalamnya. Saat keadaan sekitar semakin aneh, suara yang tadi muncul kembali – dan berbisik dengan nada licik yang tajam.

"_Telah cukup kau mengalami penderitaan. Sekarang saatnya untuk bangkit. Sebuah pembalasan adalah hadiah yang pantas untukmu. Melepaskan 'pengaruh' yang telah meracuni kekasihmu."_

…

Tengah malam telah tiba. Kegelapan sempurna berhiaskan bintang-bintang menyelimuti langit malam yang cerah. Suasana yang sepi di perkemahan sedikit berkurang dengan hadirnya suara binatang-binatang malam dari hutan, yang sedang asyik-asyiknya berjaga sementara manusia mengistirahatkan diri dalam dunia mimpi. Namun, tidak demikian halnya dengan Lightning. Meski malam bertambah larut dan cahaya lilin telah padam, ia masih belum bisa tertidur. Kecemasan masih menggerogoti pikirannya.

Ia mencoba menunggu, kira-kira lima belas menit lamanya. Mungkin dengan menghitung detik demi detik yang berlalu, ia bisa tertidur. Tetapi percuma. Tidak ada yang berubah, bahkan setengah jam kemudian.

Ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan keluar mencari udara segar. Sweter merah yang dipakainya tadi ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Tanpa suara, ia jejakkan kakinya dan berjalan melintasi kemah demi kemah, memeriksa api unggun dan meneliti keadaan sekitar. Kelihatannya semua orang terlelap dengan nyenyak.

Sebuah suara dari arah hutan membahana dengan nyaringnya – bergaung menggetarkan udara hingga sanggup membuat seisi hutan takluk terdiam. Lightning kenal benar suara itu. Lolongan serigala yang memanggil kawan-kawannya untuk memulai pesta berburu. Tidak lama berselang, terdengar lagi geraman lain yang sepertinya berasal dari binatang lain. Seolah-olah, itu adalah peringatan kepada kawanan serigala yang tadi bahwa di hutan tersebut, masih ada makhluk yang lebih berkuasa…

Tidak, itu bukan berasal dari hutan. Geraman itu terdengar sangat dekat hingga Lightning bisa merasakan gemetar bunyinya. Ia berhenti, memejamkan mata sebentar untuk mendeteksi asal suara itu. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Demi Etro, tampaknya geraman tadi berasal dari areal perkemahan.

Lightning tidak bisa menunggu lagi. ia mulai melangkah dengan cepat mencari asal geraman yang mencurigakannya – melewati kemah-kemah satu persatu sambil terus menajamkan indra pendengaran. Sesampainya di hadapan sebuah kemah, napasnya tertahan. Ia menggertakkan gigi – dan, Blaze Edge Saber spontan muncul di tangannya saat ia menerobos masuk – menerjang seekor makhluk yang tengah berjongkok di samping tubuh Noctis dengan dua bilah pedang tajam. Makhluk itu mendengus marah dan menggerutu,

"Kau…"

"Orca busuk!"

Serangan Lightning mengenai kaki Hunk hingga membuat makhluk itu melolong kesakitan. Ia menggeram, menerjang Lightning dengan kedua pedangnya – namun Lightning menjatuhkan diri dan meluncur di antara kedua kakinya dengan cepat. Seraya bangkit, ia silangkan pedangnya menangkis serangan cepat Hunk. Mendorongnya dengan paksa hingga keluar dari kemah.

"Berhenti!"

Lightning berlari secepat kilat, mengejar Hunk yang melompat-lompat dengan lincah dan luar biasa cepatnya menerobos perkemahan. Ia berlari jauh, semakin jauh dan semakin jauh hingga keluar dari perkemahan dan masuk ke hutan. Lightning tetap berusaha menangkapnya – tetapi setelah beberapa saat berlari dan terhalang oleh keadaan hutan yang gelap, ia hanya bisa mencibir marah dalam hati dan membiarkan makhluk itu lolos.

Saat ia kembali, beberapa prajurit telah terjaga dan berhamburan di luar kemah. Mereka terheran-heran dengan apa yang terjadi – khususnya mengapa di tengah malam seperti ini ada saja yang sempat "berbuat onar". Ignis – yang ternyata juga ikut terganggu – tidak percaya melihat si pengacau itu adalah Lightning sendiri, apalagi melihat ia kembali dari hutan dalam keadaan kusut dan tangan kosong.

Sekarang juga, mereka butuh penjelasan. Namun, Lightning tidak tahu harus memberi penjelasan seperti apa.

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Jadi bahkan, kau tidak sadar bahwa Hunk masuk ke kemahmu?"

Noctis memejamkan mata.

"…Tidak."

"Wajar saja. Kekuatan Yang Mulia belum pulih sepenuhnya. Syukurlah, Nona Lightning bergerak cepat," gumam Hans.

"Sayang sekali Lightie tidak membangunkanku kemarin! Kalau tidak, sudah kuhantam makhluk sial itu."

Ignis menghela napas khawatir. Dibanding yang lain, kecemasan yang ia rasakan sedikit lebih besar – terutama karena ia sadar betul bahwa Hunk pasti masih ada di sekitar hutan, mengawasi Noctis untuk mencari kesempatan menghantamnya. Sejak awal, mereka sudah salah membiarkan makhluk itu terus hidup.

"Harusnya kalian bereskan Orca itu dari kemarin. Dari penampilannya saja, aku sudah tahu bahwa makhluk itu berbahaya," kata Alvin.

"Mencarinya di hutan sangat sulit. Meski sekarang cerah, tetapi hutan sangat luas. Kita tidak bisa mengulur-ulur di sini waktu hanya untuk mencarinya."

"Daripada kalian mencarinya," Gladiolus sengaja mengeraskan suara, "lebih baik kalian cari otak yang memerintahkannya. Kurasa tidak perlu ditebak siapa, kita sudah tahu."

Ucapan Gladiolus sampai ke telinga Prompto – yang duduk di dekat sebuah tumpukan kayu seraya menikmati sekerat roti kering. Namun, Prompto kelihatan masa bodoh dan hanya sekali melempar lirikan benci. Tidak tahan melihat sikapnya, Gladiolus melesat dengan penuh emosi dan menyambar kerah baju Prompto.

"Gagal membunuh teman sendiri, huh?! Sekarang siapa yang makhluk berdarah dingin?"

"Lepaskan aku!" Prompto menghempaskan lengannya. "Berani sekali kau menuduhku? Kau punya bukti?"

"Sekarang juga kau pergi dari sini!"

"Pergi? Memangnya kau yang punya tempat ini?!"

"Tidak, tetapi tempat ini tidak diperuntukkan bagi penjahat sepertimu!"

"Hentikan!" Ignis menarik Gladiolus menjauh. "Sebaiknya kalian tidak membuat keributan sebelum semua berhasil diusut. Jangan saling tuduh…"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa membaca pikirannya. Dia sedang mengumpat dalam hati karena tidak berhasil melukai Noctis! Sayang sekali usahamu gagal ya? Kau pasti sangat kesal…"

"Mengapa kau suka mencari masalah…?"

"Kau sumber masalah – kurasa kau tidak perlu keberatan!"

"Tutup mulutmu, atau kau yang akan jadi korban selanjutnya!"

"Apa…?" Gladiolus terkekeh sinis. "Kau… kau benar-benar sudah gila…"

"Glad – hentikan."

"Hei Noctie," ujar Gladiolus seraya menarik tangannya. "Kau dengar? Kau dengar semua yang tadi dia katakan?"

Noctis menatap Prompto untuk beberapa lama. Tenang, tanpa rasa takut terhadap tatapan dengki dan jengkel yang terpancar di mata Prompto – walaupun dari ekspresinya, ia memang kelihatan sangat marah. Meski begitu, ia sama sekali tidak bicara – hanya berbalik, kemudian menyeret Gladiolus pergi.

"Noct, hei Noct, apa yang kau…"

"Jangan memberi tuduhan tanpa bukti yang jelas. Siapa yang berbuat busuk, akan terbukti di kemudian hari," ujar Noctis. "Masalah ini, biar aku yang tangani. Jangan ikut campur. Cukup sampai di sini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa begini? Ini menyangkut nyawamu!"

"Glad – diam. Cukup diam saja."

…

Semenjak kejadian kemarin, perasaan Lightning tidak lagi bisa tenang walau untuk beberapa detik sekalipun. Dunia dalam sekejap berubah menjadi Valhalla di matanya – medan perang yang selalu harus diwaspadai bahkan dalam setiap langkah yang ia tempuh. Lingkungan yang ia lihat pun seolah berubah menjadi tempat bersemayamnya mata-mata licik yang siap menghancurkan dunia. Dan lagi-lagi, Lightning menemukan dirinya goyah akan hal-hal tersebut. Ia _takut_ akan gagal.

Takut? Tidak, ia boleh takut. Ia tidak ingin kata itu terus menerornya. Ia hanya harus… lebih gigih.

Aliran sungai yang pelan menampakkan dengan jelas pantulan diri Lightning. Menatap bayangannya yang jernih, ia merenung beberapa saat, memikirkan perjuangan yang telah ia lalui sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Memperjuangkan kebebasan Serah serta kebangkitan Cocoon – segala hal yang berat itu, semua telah pernah ia lalui dengan kuat. Mengapa untuk berjuang melawan Bunibvelze ia malah takut?

Benar… mengapa ia harus takut?

_Sebab kau takut kita akan gagal – sekali lagi, seperti waktu itu. Tetapi kali ini, situasinya berbeda. Kau memiliki kekasihmu._

Lightning benci mengakui kenyataan satu ini – bahwa ia memiliki Noctis dan mampu memanfaatkannya untuk kepentingan sendiri. Yang lebih ia sesali, Noctis kini telah berbeda. Ia rela memberikan Kristal – sungguh hal yang sulit dibayangkan.

_Untuk apa kau permasalahkan? Jangan memberatkan diri dengan hal yang tidak sepatutnya dianggap berat._

Lightning mulai membasuh wajahnya sambil tetap merenung. Air sungai yang dingin membuat segar wajah dan sekujur tangannya. Juga membuat pikirannya berangsur-angsur jernih. Namun sekarang, ia sadar bahwa ia pantas untuk _takut_. Jika ia betul-betul mendapatkan Kristal, entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan dunia. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan Noctis, juga Ignis dan orang-orang di sekitarnya jika sampai tahu bahwa…

"Light."

Lightning tersentak dan – saking kagetnya – menyikut orang di belakangnya hingga terjatuh. Matanya melebar melihat orang itu. Namun, ia tidak berusaha membantunya berdiri. Ia malah menggeleng-geleng kesal dan berbalik menjauh.

Noctis bangkit seraya meringis kesakitan. Ia berjalan pelan mengikuti Lightning, menelusuri tepian sungai seraya menikmati pemandangannya yang menyegarkan. Lightning dapat merasakan langkahnya setiap mendengar suara rumput terinjak, dan itu membuatnya semakin jengkel hingga ia terus mempercepat langkah meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Setelah berdeham memecahkan suasana, Noctis membuka pembicaraan.

"Maafkan aku." Noctis menunduk sambil meneruskan langkah. "Salah… Harusnya aku berterima kasih."

"Diterima dengan senang hati."

Noctis mengangkat kepala. Ia percepat langkahnya hingga bisa sedikit lebih dekat dengan Lightning. Berusaha menghindar, Lightning menghentikan langkahnya dan berkacak pinggang, menatap aliran sungai yang tenang untuk beberapa lama – kemudian dengan setengah nekat melompat menyeberangi sungai. Noctis tidak menyerah – ia masih terus mengikutinya.

"Kalau sudah selesai, pergi saja."

Noctis menangkap tangannya – membuat langkah mereka terhenti tepat di tengah sungai. Tanpa memaksa, ia meraih satu lagi tangan Lightning dan berbisik,

"Tolong, tenanglah."

"Kau masih sempat berkata, _tenang_?" Lightning mendengus tidak percaya. "Lihat apa yang terjadi. Kau sempat bayangkan jika aku terlambat sedikit saja?"

"Aku mengerti…"

"Tentu. Bayangkan isi perutmu diacak-acak. Hunk tersenyum puas. Kau tewas – selesai."

"Aku tahu."

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu. Kau hanya memikirkan bagaimana dirimu. Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana orang lain."

Noctis menyentuh kedua pipi Lightning. Seraya tersenyum, ia usap ujung matanya yang berkilau oleh air mata kemarahan. Kali ini, Lightning tidak menghindar. Ia hanya sanggup memalingkan wajah, menahan emosi yang meletup-letup dalam hatinya.

"Light. Lightning," bisik Noctis, "aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu – dua kata ini… bagiku, tidak akan pernah cukup mengungkapkan segalanya."

"Berhenti bicara."

"Bila kau ingin memarahiku, katakanlah," bisik Noctis lagi. "Aku mendengarkan."

Seorang penyair kenamaan Cocoon pernah berkata bahwa, hal yang paling menyiksa manusia adalah bertemu dengan seseorang yang mereka cintai dan mengalami berbagai penderitaan karenanya. Kini, Lightning mengerti maksud ungkapan itu. Ia merasa betul-betul tersiksa. Meski ia berusaha untuk melawan sisi manusia dalam dirinya, namun semua tetap sia-sia.

"Kau," bisik Lightning, "kau membuatku takut."

"Mengapa?"

Lightning menatap mata biru Noctis. Ia menjawab dengan suara parau.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu."

Noctis mengelus pipinya dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Dengar, abaikan itu. Kau, Lightning Farron, tidak akan takut oleh apapun – karena aku."

"Kau?" bisik Lightning.

"Ya. Hanya karena aku." Noctis mengecup dahinya. "Cukup percaya kepadaku."

Lightning, menatap matanya penuh keharuan. Dengan desisan lemah, ia berkata,

"Noct… aku mencintaimu."

Noctis memejamkan mata. "Terus. Katakan kepadaku."

Namun, Lightning diam saja. Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan, dan ia hanya mampu terus mengucapkan ketiga kata itu dalam hati – bahwa ia mencintai Noctis, bahwa itu adalah hal paling luar biasa dalam hidupnya – dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia begitu takut akan sebuah kehilangan.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Ya," bisik Noctis sembari mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau, dan aku… sehidup semati – hingga akhir dunia tiba."

**X=x=x=x=X**

_**Kala algojo kematian bangkit dari tidur**_

_**dan pedang pembunuh telah tercabut dari segel kutukan abadi**_

_**angin kegelapan akan berpusar riuh, menghantam setiap sudut alam**_

_**mengawali langkah akhir bocah penguasa alam menuju pembalasan dendam**_

_**untuk mencapai akhir dunia, keabadian yang mutlak, dan sempurna.**_

**X=x=x=x=X**

"_Sudah kubilang, bila kau tidak punya bukti, jangan menuduhku sembarangan!"_

"_Aku tidak menuduhmu…"_

"_Lalu apa katamu tadi? Kau bilang aku menghalalkan segala cara untuk menjatuhkan Noctis?"_

_Ignis menghela napas._

"_Dengar, Promp. Maafkan aku. Tetapi sekarang, bukan itu hal utama yang ingin kusampaikan," tegasnya. "Aku mengerti kekesalanmu. Aku tahu, sejak awal Noct memang menjalin hubungan dengan Stella, sebelum akhirnya Stella diculik, Lightning datang, dan… semua berubah. Namun, kau harus ingat satu hal…"_

"… _bahwa bila Noct dan Stella memang ditakdirkan bersama, tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Tetapi bila sebaliknya, sekeras apapun kalian mencoba, semua tidak akan berguna._

_Nasib berbeda dengan takdir. Manusia bisa bertindak dan berusaha mengubah nasib. Namun untuk takdir, itu sesuatu yang berdiri lebih teguh daripada kehendak manusia."_

…

Suasana malam ini tampak agak berbeda. Api unggun dinyalakan lebih lama, sebab akan ada prajurit yang berjaga malam untuk memastikan keamanan di sekitar perkemahan – khususnya demi Medea, yang sepertinya cukup _shock_ karena kejadian kemarin sehingga sengaja menyuruh para dayang menemaninya di kemah, serta menyuruh beberapa prajurit untuk menjaga Noctis seketat mungkin. Noctis tidak senang dengan rencana itu, namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Istirahatlah."

"Kau juga."

Lightning menjawab dengan anggukan dan sebuah senyum sebelum kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Noctis. Langkahnya pelan dan menyiratkan keletihan – Noctis bisa melihat itu. Sepertinya, ia kelelahan akibat terjaga kemarin, dan Noctis merasa sedikit bersalah karenanya. Maka ia harap, malam-malam selanjutnya akan lebih tenang bagi mereka.

Noctis baru saja akan kembali ke kemahnya saat ia berbalik – dan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Ia mundur sedikit untuk menyeimbangkan langkahnya, namun orang itu lekas berlalu tanpa menunjukkan perhatian sedikitpun. Barulah Noctis menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Prompto ketika si pirang itu menabrak seseorang sekali lagi – dan memicu reaksi yang tidak marah.

"Jaga matamu, Pendosa," cibir prajurit itu. Prompto tetap diam, tidak bergerak di tempatnya, hingga membuat prajurit itu bertambah geram. Dengan telunjuknya, ia guncang bahu Prompto. "Mana sikap sopan santunmu? Kau harusnya meminta maaf kepadaku."

"… maaf."

Prajurit itu mencibir lagi.

"Mengapa kedengarannya tidak tulus?"

"Dia sudah meminta maaf." Tiba-tiba, Noctis mendekat sembari melayangkan tatapan dingin ke arah prajurit itu. Ia berucap dengan nada tegas. "Sekarang, giliran kau yang meminta maaf."

"Cih." Prajurit itu terbelalak takjub. "Kau sedang membela musuhmu?"

"Tidak. Aku membela seseorang yang dikatai "Pendosa" oleh orang lain yang tidak menyadari dosanya."

"Huh… omong kosong," celetuk sang prajurit. Namun, tampaknya ia takut melihat cara Noctis berbicara dan menatapnya. Terpaksa kali ini ia menyerah dan berkata, "Baik, baik. Maafkan aku. Beres?"

Dan pergilah prajurit tersebut, meninggalkan Noctis dan Prompto berdua di sana – saling diam tanpa tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Menyadari situasi serumit itu, Prompto memutuskan untuk segera angkat kaki. Noctis tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengannya. Ia tahu, Prompto tidak akan suka berlama-lama bersama seseorang yang ia benci.

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat Prompto berhenti, menolehkan kepala sedikit dan dengan setengah berbisik berkata,

"Kau – kau pikir aku bukan Pendosa?"

Noctis memiringkan bibir. "Tidak juga."

"Baguslah. Lebih baik seperti itu." Prompto kembali mencegatnya dengan pertanyaan. "Tentang Hunk…"

"Kau tidak akan."

"Mengapa?" Terdengar nada ketidakpercayaan dalam ucapan Prompto.

"Sebab kau terlalu bodoh."

Prompto mendengus takjub dan cepat-cepat berbalik. Tetapi saat matanya berkedip, Noctis sudah tidak ada di sana. Tinggal ia di sana, sendirian.

…

Lightning melewati sekelompok prajurit yang tengah duduk-duduk di dekat api unggun. Mereka terdiam sejenak saat Lightning mendekat, namun ketika ia pergi, mereka kembali memulai pembicaraan yang tadi – soal Noctis dan skandal-skandal yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini. Lightning bersyukur tidak ada Mirry Pry di sana. Mereka akan sangat kerepotan jika sampai manusia yang satu itu mengetahui semuanya.

Ia tiba di depan kemahnya sendiri. Namun, sesuatu menghentikannya untuk masuk. Ia tertegun hingga secara refleks mundur dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia usap sejenak lehernya yang merinding oleh aura aneh yang muncul barusan.

_Ia bangkit. Ia menunjukkan dirinya._

Bwaaaasssh!

"Apa itu?!"

"Angin puyuh!"

"Bukan – ini ledakan!"

"Ledakan? Mana?"

"Di situ!"

Lightning menoleh. Lima orang prajurit muncul dan bergegas memeriksa tempat ledakan tadi berasal. Spontan ia ikuti mereka dari belakang – walaupun firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini tindakan yang berisiko.

Medea, para dayang serta orang-orang yang sudah beristirahat lantas keluar mendengar suara tadi. Mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi barusan – dan mengapa tiba-tiba, angin bertiup begitu kencang hingga menggetarkan kemah yang sudah terpasang begitu kuat.

"Ah, dari sini."

Mata Lightning melebar melihat tempat yang mereka maksud. Itu…

Kemah milik Stella.

"Jangan masuk dulu. Ruud…"

Syat, syuut! Bwaasshh!

Lightning jatuh dan terhempas beberapa meter jauhnya. Ia – juga para prajurit yang lain – mencoba untuk bangkit, namun mereka menemukan pemandangan yang sungguh di luar dugaan.

Ruud tewas di tempat dengan tubuh bersimbah darah – bahkan nyaris terpotong. Di dekatnya, tanah tempat kemah Stella berdiri telah rata dengan tanah. Yang tampak adalah sebuah segel kuning raksasa berbentuk bundar diselingi asap ungu yang amat tebal, menutupi rupa seseorang yang berdiri tegap di dalamnya, seseorang yang Lightning langsung kenali tanpa perlu berpikir lama.

Lightning bangkit dan berjalan, selangkah demi selangkah menuju ke arahnya. Para prajurit yang melihat tindakannya tampak _shock_, namun beberapa memutuskan untuk ikut mendekat.

Disertai munculnya kepulan asap berwarna merah muda, Blaze Edge Saber menyembul keluar dari tangan Lightning. Ia memicingkan mata dan berbisik dengan suara gemetar,

"Kau…"

Asap ungu yang tadi lambat laun buyar dari tempatnya berkepul, memunculkan rupa seorang wanita berambut pirang – dengan baju zirah hitam, topeng bertanduk satu, serta pedang merah-hitam berukuran besar. Tangan Lightning langsung gemetar melihat wujud itu. Tidak asing lagi, Lightning pernah bertemu dengannya.

Namun, sebelum ia sempat angkat bicara, wanita itu mengibaskan tangan kirinya, menciptakan angin puyuh serta kepulan asap ungu yang semakin banyak. Menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, Lightning menggertakkan gigi dan berseru lantang,

"Persiapkan senjata kalian!"

Para prajurit mundur beberapa langkah. Satu persatu mereka terbelalak melihat apa yang muncul – sepasukan Orca dan Minotaur bersenjatakan gada, palu serta parang besar, yang semuanya terlihat buas dan siap bertarung – belum lagi ketika mereka melihat makhluk-makhluk yang bermunculan di angkasa: _dark phoenix._

"Frans, cari beberapa orang! Lindungi Tuan Putri dan para wanita!" perintah Alvin.

"_Chocobo_ kita juga, mereka sangat penting."

"Ya, laksanakan! Pastikan makhluk-makhluk ini tidak…"

Sraaat!

Prajurit itu terbelalak. Wajah dan pakaiannya terciprat darah.

"Ketua…" bisiknya. "Ketua, tidak…!"

"Jangan buang waktu, atau kau korban berikutnya!" bentak Lightning.

Gladiolus maju duluan bersama Ignis. Dengan gesit, mereka menghadang para Minotaur sementara prajurit Svelt segera mengamankan Medea. Lightning sendiri sibuk melawan para Orca. Dengan kelincahan dan kebrutalan setiap serangannya, lawan yang banyak belum terlalu menciptakan kesulitan.

Terdengar suara tembakan bertubi-tubi. Prompto – satu-satunya di antara semua orang yang memakai pistol saja – menyelip menghindari sekelompok Minotaur sembari berusaha mempertahankan diri dari setiap serangan jarak dekat yang datang. Tampaknya ia sangat kesulitan, apalagi karena hanya mampu mengandalkan serangan jarak jauh.

"Ignis!" teriaknya. "Mana Stella?!"

"Stella…" Ignis menangkis kuat-kuat sebuah parang yang nyaris menerjangnya. Ia tunjuk sesosok wanita berbaju zirah hitam di kejauhan. "Entahlah… siapa orang itu?"

Gladiolus terbelalak.

"Bodoh! Pasang matamu…!"

Traaang!

Prompto jatuh ke tanah. Pedang gerigi milik Noctis berputar dahsyat dan menghantam Minotaur yang hampir saja menghabisinya. Sebelum Prompto sempat merespon, ia lihat Noctis melesat sembari mengendalikan pedang-pedang lain dengan benang biru di jari-jarinya. Ia singkirkan setiap musuh yang menghalangi larinya dan berseru lantang.

…

"Lightning!"

"Noct… uugh!"

Lightning terhempas ke tanah. Sebuah tali kuning menancap ke punggung kirinya, menyeretnya dengan paksa menjauh dari jangkauan Noctis. Ia tertelungkup tepat di hadapan wanita berbaju zirah tadi.

"Aku jadi teringat masa lalu," ucap wanita itu. Ia menghentakkan kaki di atas punggung Lightning, membuat gadis itu mengerang kesakitan dan terkapar tidak berdaya. Noctis melesat ke arahnya dengan amarah membara – namun baru saja akan melayangkan serangan, tangannya berhenti bergerak.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh menyerang. Sedikit saja meleset, Lightning akan terluka.

"Kenapa?" ujar wanita itu. "Bukannya kau ingin menyerangku? Atau, haruskah aku yang membunuh wanita kesayanganmu ini?"

"Jika kau nekat," bisik Noctis, "kau akan menyesalinya."

"Oh, tentu aku berani."

Wanita itu menginjak kedua tangan Lightning. Ia terkikik mendengar suara tulang-tulangnya yang terinjak, kemudian tanpa memberi ampun mendekatkan pedang ke leher Lightning. Tenggorokan Noctis tercekat. Tangannya gemetar melihat ujung pedang itu menggores leher Lightning, inci demi inci. Lightning berusaha untuk tidak berteriak – namun Noctis tahu bagaimana rasa sakit dari luka itu membakar kulitnya.

"Hei? Mengapa tidak berteriak, Sayang? Apa ini kurang sakit?" Ia alihkan pedangnya ke punggung Lightning. "Ah, aku lupa. Kau Lightning Farron. Kau perlu sesuatu yang lebih…"

Lightning menggigit bibir. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan pedang itu, tetapi tangannya tidak mampu bergerak karena injakan wanita tersebut. Darah segar menyembul membasahi pakaiannya. Ia memekik dengan suara tertahan,

"Minggir, keparat…"

"Hentikan," gumam Noctis sembari berlari ke arahnya. "Hentikan… atau kucabut nyawamu!"

Lima tombak besar muncul dari udara, menerjang wanita itu dengan kecepatan yang fantastis. Namun, wanita itu bergegas menghindar ke samping. Kesempatan itu Noctis manfaatkan segera. Spontan ia hentikan laju tombaknya, kemudian berlari menghampiri Lightning dan membantunya bangkit.

"Light…"

"Jantungku…"

"Sebentar. Tunggulah sebentar."

Noctis mencoba mencabut tali yang menusuk punggung kiri Lightning. Namun, itu malah membuat Lightning menjerit. Sekali lagi ia tarik tali itu, namun gerakannya tertahan melihat Lightning meringis kesakitan. _Tidak_, pikir Noctis. Tidak… Senjata macam apa ini?

"Cabutlah kalau kau bisa. Tali itu tidak akan putus, kecuali aku yang memutuskannya, atau aku mati."

"Kau…"

Noctis mendengus marah seraya bangkit. Dari tangan kanannya, muncul asap biru yang berputar dengan cepat hingga membentuk Somnus, pedang andalannya. Ia maju selangkah dua langkah untuk ancang-ancang sebelum kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga berlari menerjang wanita itu. Namun, saat ia berhasil menggores lengan wanita itu, seseorang menariknya hingga terjatuh.

Prompto membentak marah.

"Bodoh!"

"Hahahaha…!" Wanita itu tertawa sambil menahan darah di lukanya. "Dasar – otak dungu."

Mata Noctis melebar. Ia menoleh, terbelalak melihat Lightning terkapar kesakitan dengan lengan bersimbah darah. Matanya mengikuti tali itu, terus dan terus hingga tiba di dada kiri wanita berbaju zirah itu. Dalam sekejap, ia mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kau, hentikan! Keluar dari tubuh adikku!" teriak Prompto.

"Jangan bergurau!" serunya. "Adikmu?! Dia sudah tidak ada! Dia bersatu dengan Dewa menjadi _aku_. Aku, wanita yang sempurna dan kuat. Tidak akan lagi tumbang oleh apapun seperti adikmu yang lemah!"

Tanpa rasa kasihan, ia tarik tali kuning tersebut menyeret Lightning. Noctis tidak tinggal diam – ia bangkit dan menangkap tangan Lightning.

Lightning menghela napas tersengal-sengal. Ia tidak mampu berbicara – suaranya habis oleh rasa sakit pada jantungnya.

"Light – aku, aku memegangmu…" bisik Noctis. "Aku tidak akan melepasmu… tenang saja…"

Wanita itu kembali menarik tali itu sekuat tenaga – membuat Lightning tersentak dan dalam sekejap memuntahkan darah segar. Dengan tidak sabar, Prompto segera menghampirinya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Tidak – tidak akan…!"

"Bodoh, kau akan semakin melukainya! Lepaskan!"

"Noctis," bisik Lightning, dengan segenap kekuatannya yang tersisa, "aku…"

Noctis menggeleng-geleng histeris. "Tidak. Jangan bicara…"

Lightning tersenyum lemah.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Light – tidak…"

"Apapun dan siapapun… tidak ada yang akan membuatku takut," desisnya, "karena kau… hanya karena kau… dan aku – aku percaya itu…"

"Omong kosong – rasakan ini!"

Mendadak, seseorang menangkap kerah baju Noctis dan Prompto, melempar mereka sekuat tenaga hingga terlempar jauh ke belakang. Lightning memejamkan mata begitu tangan Noctis terlepas. Tubuhnya tergeletak lemas di atas rerumputan.

Sementara wanita itu mendekati Lightning, Hunk tersenyum penuh kepuasan.

"Giliranmu."

"Serahkan padaku," ucap Hunk santai.

Seekor Minotaur menyambar tubuh Lightning, meletakkannya di punggung seekor _phoenix_ sementara wanita berbaju zirah tadi memanjat naik ke punggung _phoenix_ lain di sebelahnya. Noctis tidak diam saja – ia bangkit dan mencoba mengejar mereka dengan segenap tenaganya yang tersisa. Namun, Hunk dengan cepat menghalangi dan menghantam tubuh Noctis hingga terhempas jauh ke belakang.

Dengan susah payah, Noctis bangkit berlutut. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat _dark_ _phoenix _yang terbang tinggi di angkasa hingga menghilang di tengah langit malam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hunk terkekeh dan mengeluarkan kedua bilah pedangnya.

"Sekarang – berikan aku kemampuan terbaik kalian, Bocah-Bocah Busuk."

Prompto terdiam hingga nyaris tidak bergerak di tempat. Sementara Noctis, ia berlutut dalam diam. Matanya terpejam begitu lama.

"Dua lawan satu, bukankah itu cukup mudah? Apa yang kalian tunggu lagi?" seru Hunk penuh percaya diri.

Air mata mengucur membasahi wajah Noctis. Tangannya yang gemetar terangkat dari rerumputan. Perlahan namun pasti, matanya terbuka. Irisnya telah berubah menjadi merah – merah membara dalam getar kemarahan yang mendalam.

**X=x=x=x=X**

_**To be continued.**_

**Halo semuaa *dilempar sandal swallow***

**Sori deh, abis melanglang buana ke negri sebelah **(pulang2 bawa penyakit pula)**, jadinya ga bisa update. But now I come back.**

**Thanks buat semuaa yg sudah berkunjung kemari ya ;D especially for sis marchenne yg selalu setia ngasih review, en bung reon the kawan lama of me **(bahasa apa coba)**. Akhir kata, saran-kritik-komen diterima, en sekali lagi, terima kasih. ;) be waiting for the next update, ok.**


	15. Chapter 15: Return of The Prince

_**Chapter 15 : Return of The Prince**_

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Lewat sini, Yang Mulia."

"Di mana yang lain? Kita tidak akan kabur duluan, 'kan?"

"Anda, Tuan Toreno dan wanita-wanita ini akan kami bawa pergi du…"

"Apa?" Medea menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. "Lalu kalian bertarung sampai mati? Tidak, aku menolak!"

"Yang Mulia, waktu semakin mendesak. Kita harus cepat sebelum makhluk-makhluk itu…"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan tinggal diam! Asal kalian tahu, aku tidak mau orang mati sementara aku bersehat ria di sini. Jika kalian mati, aku mati bersama kalian!"

"Anda seorang putri, Nona," sahut Hans dalam gendongan salah seorang prajurit bertubuh besar. Dengan nada lemah ia melanjutkan, "Mereka tahu nyawa Anda yang paling penting. Anda harus pergi…"

"Nocie? Apa Nocie tidak penting untuk kalian?! Mengapa dia tidak kalian bawa pergi saja dulu?!"

"Beliau seorang petarung. Anda adalah dokter…"

"Aku tidak suka dengan predikat itu! Tidak ada hukum di dunia ini yang mengatakan kalau dokter atau _healer_ tidak boleh bertarung!" Medea berbalik arah seraya menarik pedang seorang prajurit. "Sampai jumpa."

"Yang Mulia!" teriak para dayang.

Medea tidak peduli. Ia terus berjalan ke arah medan perang. Dengan gesit, diayunkannya pedangnya hingga menancap menembus tubuh seekor Orca besar. Orca itu menggeram nyaring, kemudian jatuh dan tumbang begitu saja. Medea meringis puas seraya menunjukkan senyuman bangga kepada prajurit di hadapannya.

"Seperti itu caranya…"

"Y… Yang Mulia! Belakang!"

Medea berbalik dan menghentakkan pedangnya. Ia nyaris tersentak melihat wujud Orca di hadapannya yang menyeramkan, hingga tidak sengaja pegangan pedangnya melemah. Bunyi besi beradu yang memekakkan membuat telinganya ngilu. Sial seribu sial, ia tidak mampu bertahan. Dengan mudahnya Orca itu mengayunkan pedang ke depan, membuat Medea terhempas beberapa meter dan menjerit kesakitan tertimpa bebatuan dan rumput.

"Jangan sentuh Yang Mulia!" teriak prajurit tadi sembari maju menghadapi si Orca. Makhluk itu tertawa keras sekali – ayunan pedangnya yang menimbulkan angin besar dalam sekejap membuat nyali prajurit tersebut menciut.

"Manusia sungguh sombong! Tidak punya kemampuan tetapi pandai sekali berlagak! Rasakan!"

"Hiaaa!"

Trek!

Medea mendengus tidak percaya. Pedang prajurit itu patah. Patah… seperti kayu.

"Masih berani menggertak, hah?" Orca itu menginjak tubuh sang prajurit sembari mengarahkan pedangnya ke bawah. "Sekarang, nikmatilah kematianmu…"

"Kau yang harus menikmatinya!"

Jraaats!

"Uuuegh!"

Orca itu jatuh berlutut. Matanya terbelalak melihat Medea serta sebuah pedang menancap tepat di jantungnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia sudah tidak bergerak. Tubuhnya terkapar tanpa nyawa.

Medea menghela napas terengah-engah. "Sombong sekali…"

"Y – Yang Mulia…"

"Kau sebaiknya pergi, Bocah. Aku tetap di sini."

"Tapi… tapi…"

"Kubilang pergi!" seru Medea. Prajurit itu cepat-cepat pergi, meninggalkan Medea yang bersembunyi di antara kemah sembari mengintip-intip ke medan pertempuran. Ia menggigit bibir, terlalu cemas hingga diam sejenak saja tidak mampu. Ia terus dan terus mendekati medan pertempuran – sesekali melongokkan kepala bila tidak ada yang melihat untuk memeriksa keadaan, juga melihat…

"Ingin ditemani, Nona?"

Medea terlonjak dan spontan berbalik. Untungnya, ia sempat melompat ke samping – menghindari tebasan parang seekor Minotaur yang hampir memenggal kepalanya.

Makhluk itu meringis dengan sorot mata tajam. Tanpa ampun, ia gerakkan parangnya menuju Medea. Sang tuan putri menghindar dengan gesit – tetapi mendengar suara tebasan parang yang membelah udara, tiba-tiba saja keberanian Medea melemah.

"Kemari, Nona… Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Pergi…." Medea mengacungkan pedangnya. "Pergi, pergi kau…"

"Kau punya pedang, kau bisa melawanku, bukan?"

Pedang Medea terjatuh. Napasnya tercekat memelototi tangannya yang gemetar dan entah mengapa tidak merespon untuk memungut pedang yang terjatuh. Ia mengangkat kepala, menatap Minotaur bertubuh besar yang mendekatinya selangkah demi langkah. Tidak – ada apa dengan dirinya… Mengapa ia tiba-tiba terkurung dalam ketakutan?

"Ayo, Manusia. Lawan aku!"

"Pergi… Pokoknya pergi, kubilang!"

Mata Medea menatap parang raksasa di tangan si Minotaur. Tangan dan kakinya gemetar hingga tidak sengaja tubuhnya roboh ke tanah. Benda itu – pinggirannya yang berkilat, tajam dan mengerikan sampai sanggup membelah udara – apa yang akan terjadi jika parang itu mengenai dirinya? Mungkin… kulitnya akan tertebas. Tidak, daging ototnya pun akan terbelah. Atau mungkin… kepalanya akan putus seketika.

Sial, umpat Medea. Entah bagaimana rasanya. Entah seberapa gila rasa sakitnya – apakah seperti prajurit yang terluka, semengerikan yang Noctis rasakan saat operasi tanpa bius, atau kurang, atau lebih… Medea sulit membayangkannya.

"Bisa kita mulai?"

"Tidak, tidak…" bisik Medea. "Pergi… Ku… kuperintahkan kau untuk pergi!"

Makhluk tersebut mendengus marah.

"Aku paling tidak suka ini. Kau pikir aku anak buahmu?" Mendadak, si Minotaur melesat ke arah Medea. "Dasar anak manja! Terima ini!"

"Hei! Lihat aku, Kerbau Bau!"

"Kerbau? Makhluk itu berhenti, kemudian menoleh dengan marah. "Aku Banteng, asal kau tahu… aaaaargh!"

Medea tercengang. Makhluk itu tercekat kaku – tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan tumbang begitu saja menimpa gaun Medea. Darah segar memancar amat hebat dari luka di tubuhnya, mengalir hingga membasahi rerumputan yang semula tampak hijau gelap. Medea menarik gaunnya, lalu menyeret diri mundur sebisa mungkin. Ia sungguh ketakutan. Tidak pernah ia lihat pembunuhan yang lebih sadis daripada yang sekarang ia lihat.

"Hei, Tuan Putri!"

Lamunan Medea terpecah ketika seseorang menyambar lengannya. Gladiolus – ia terlihat marah sekali. Dengan susah payah, ia tarik Medea bangkit. Ditancapkannya pedang gadanya ke tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Mengapa kau kembali, Bodoh?!"

"Aku… aku takut sekali…"

"Kau bisa mati di sini, tahu!"

Medea menghentikan tangisnya sejenak. Ia menggenggam lengan Gladiolus, suaranya yang serak sampai sulit terdengar.

"Apa yang terjadi… kalau – kalau parang itu mengenai leher…"

"Tentu saja kau mati! Kau akan mati! Kau senang, kau senang dengan itu?!"

Tangisan Medea bertambah keras dan membuat Gladiolus bertambah kesal saja. Ia tarik lengan Medea untuk menyeretnya pergi – namun tiba-tiba, Medea balik menarik lengannya dan lantas membenamkan wajah pada bahu pria itu. Dengan suara keras dan serak, ia berseru,

"Awas kalau kau mati!"

Gladiolus terbelalak. "Hei, aku ini prajurit kelas A! Masa kau pikir aku bisa mati?!"

"Aku tak mau dengar! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh mati!"

"Glad!" Terdengar suara Ignis dari jauh. "Glad, sebaiknya kau datang membantuku! Noctis…"

"Hah? Ada apa… uaaah!"

Tiba-tiba, angin yang kencang disertai pasir dan debu tanah berhembus dan berpusar di medan pertempuran. Ignis berlutut dengan satu kaki dan langsung melindungi wajah dengan kedua tangan, sementara Gladiolus bergegas mendorong Medea berlindung di salah satu kemah. Sayang, tidak ada gunanya. Hembusan angin itu berhasil menumbangkan seluruh kemah, bahkan sanggup menggores kulit manusia.

Gladiolus mengerang kesakitan. "Apa yang terjadi…?!"

"Noctis – dia hilang kesadaran…"

Bwaaash! Angin yang semakin kencang datang dan menyeret pergi tumpukan kemah dan ranting-ranting kayu. Api yang membara di atasnya dalam seketika menyebar dan membakar benda-benda yang beterbangan, menciptakan kobaran api besar yang membuat udara malam spontan berubah menjadi panas.

"Kita harus lihat Noctis…!" teriak Ignis seraya bangkit. "Ayo, Glad!"

"Aku ikut!" teriak Medea. Ia memegangi tangan Gladiolus dan mengikutinya menembus pusaran angin. Sulit sekali – langkah mereka tertahan oleh hembusan udara yang kuat dan menyakitkan. Namun, mereka tetap nekat meneruskan langkah hingga tiba di medan pertempuran, di mana mayat-mayat yang jumlahnya tidak terhitung bergelimpangan dan terseret angin seperti benda ringan.

Beberapa saat kemudian – ketika angin badai telah usai – barulah Medea bisa kembali melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Hampir semua orang tewas. Hanya tersisa beberapa prajurit. Empat, pikir Medea. Ia nyaris tidak percaya, dalam waktu singkat, begitu banyak nyawa yang melayang. Kini, ia mengerti mengapa ayahnya sering memaksanya membawa banyak pelindung, juga mengerti apa yang dimaksud ayahnya dengan "dunia luar yang kejam". Pertempuran sungguh mengerikan. Lebih baik menjadi dokter.

"Jangan melotot begitu," sahut Gladiolus kepadanya. Ia maju beberapa langkah. "Ignis, kau lihat sesuatu?"

"Lihat."

Pandangan mereka serentak terpusat ke dua orang yang tersisa di medan pertempuran. Pria pirang yang seingat Medea bernama Prompto berdiri di atas rerumputan dengan tatapan tidak percaya, tajam mengarah ke seorang pria lain yang berlutut dengan tubuh lemas dan mata terpejam. Di sebelahnya, sebuah pedang berlumur darah tergeletak dalam diam.

Hunk terkapar tanpa nyawa dengan tubuh hancur. Setidaknya ada tujuh tusukan yang melubangi tubuhnya – meski tidak tampak jelas, karena tubuhnya benar-benar hancur. Gladiolus maju beberapa langkah mengamati tubuh Orca itu, sebelum menoleh, menatap Noctis yang diam membisu.

"Di mana Lightning?"

"Glad," gumam Ignis. "Diam."

Mata Noctis perlahan terbuka. Ia diam memandangi rerumputan dengan sorot mata kosong. Perlahan, kepalanya terangkat memandangi Gladiolus. Iris matanya yang merah melebar.

"Lightning…" Mata Noctis berkaca-kaca. "Ya… di mana dia?"

"Matamu di mana?" gumam Prompto lantang. "Dia sudah pergi."

Noctis bangkit dan menoleh. "Siapa?"

"Adikku membawanya pergi – harus berapa kali kuulang…"

"Kembalikan dia." Noctis bangkit dan melangkah mendekati Prompto. "Kembalikan… kembalikan dia kepadaku…"

"Hentikan." Ignis menarik Noctis mundur. "Noct, tenangkan dirimu. Kita akan mengejar mereka…"

"Mengejarnya? Bagaimana… ke mana?!" Noctis menyambar kerah baju Ignis – mengancamnya dengan tatapan membunuh dan dengusan napas kuat. "Katakan, ke mana – bawa aku ke sana, sekarang…"

"Kita akan kembali ke Herodia."

"Herodia?" Noctis tersenyum dan mengangguk perlahan. "Benar. Ayo kita kejar. Sekarang."

"Apa kau gila? Ini tengah malam, banyak penyamun! Lagipula tidak mungkin sekarang – tubuhmu terluka!" seru Medea.

"Masa bodoh dengan itu!" Noctis melepaskan Ignis dan berjalan dengan langkah terseret-seret. "Aku akan kembali. Tunggu aku, Light – tunggu aku…"

Asap biru yang tipis bermunculan mengelilingi tubuh Noctis. Matanya terpejam, dan desahan napasnya melemah. Lantas dalam seketika, tubuhnya jatuh dan tergeletak di tanah. Gladiolus dan Medea tergesa-gesa menghampiri Noctis untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ignis.

"Dia kehabisan tenaga."

**X=x=x=x=X**

**X=x=x=x=X**

_Pesta hutan berakhir sudah. Tersisalah kegelapan dan mendung oleh karena hilangnya mata-mata berkilau yang tadinya sempat memeriahkan malam. Suara para serigala tersamarkan oleh lolongan angin yang berhembus mencabik dedaunan pohon. Dan ketika semua makhluk kembali ke peristirahatan masing-masing untuk menghindari angin, sekelompok _phoenix_ hitam justru tengah melesat melawan arus – demi memacu waktu._

_Tibalah mereka di laut yang tidak kalah bergejolaknya dengan badai ombak berkekuatan dahsyat. Setiap tarian dan gulungannya yang memecah karang bukit membuktikan keganasan laut yang tidak boleh dipandang sebelah mata._

_Amat memesona. Namun, semua akan hancur tidak lama lagi – setelah Bunibvelze mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan._

Langkah kaki Vida menimbulkan suara pelan di atas lantai keramik hitam. Di sinilah ia berada, tepat di puncak menara Kuil yang berbentuk kubah dan ditopang oleh delapan pilar tabung berbahan serupa. Sehabis turun dari punggung _phoenix_, ia melangkah pelan melewati dua buah pilar dan berhenti di balkon. Menghadap Herodia yang gelap gulita dan telah menjelma menjadi kota mati.

Keindahan ini sungguh memukau. Namun sama saja, tidak akan ada yang bertahan lama. Begitu Bunibvelze mendapatkan seluruh Kristal, dunia ini beserta isinya akan hancur. Menjadi sampah dimensi yang tidak berarti.

_Bunuh dia sekarang. Bunuh dia selagi ada kesempatan._

Vida membantah.

"Tidak."

_Percuma kau membuang waktu seperti ini._

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu setengah-setengah." Vida menoleh sedikit, melirik Lightning yang terkapar tidak sadarkan diri di samping seekor _phoenix_. Wajahnya sedikit panas karena marah. "Dia… dan Noctis. Aku akan membunuhnya sekaligus. Akan kubuat ia melihat kematian Noctis dengan mata kepalanya sendiri – dan sebaliknya."

"Kau bersumpah hanya menginginkan kematian Etro."

Vida tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang bicara. Sesosok gadis berambut biru muncul dari kegelapan, lalu melangkah dengan suara pelan dan berhenti di samping Vida. Sorot matanya menunjukkan rasa tidak mengerti yang amat samar – salah satu dari banyak ekspresi yang tidak pernah terlihat jelas pada wajahnya yang kaku.

Ia berbisik lagi. "Kau sudah bersumpah, bahwa kau datang ke sini hanya untuk mengambil Kristal dan mengalahkan Etro."

"Apa yang kau lihat dariku, Yeul? Seorang Caius?" Vida tertawa. "Caius sudah mati. Yang ada hanya aku. Dan aku, aku _bukan_ Caius." Vida memalingkan wajah. "Aku akan membunuh orang-orang itu – kemudian mengacaukan dunia ini, seutuhnya."

Mata Yeul melebar. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu…"

"Kenapa? Apa yang lebih kau takutkan daripada aku sendiri, Yeul?" sahut Vida. "Muin _juga_ sudah mati. Siapa lagi yang akan lebih berkuasa daripada aku, dan menentukan segalanya di dunia?"

"Perkataanmu sungguh tidak termaafkan…"

Cahaya kilat muncul dari ayunan pedang Vida dan menghantam Yeul tepat sasaran. Gadis itu terseret menjauh, menimpa salah satu pilar dan jatuh tidak berdaya. Sekali lagi, Vida mengayunkan pedangnya – dan kilat kuning yang muncul dari sabetan pembelah udara itu nyaris saja mengenai kepala Yeul – namun meleset, dan malah hanya menimbulkan bekas retakan besar di permukaan pilar.

Vida mendengus marah.

"Kau, jangan pernah mencoba mengaturku…"

Yeul bangkit dengan susah payah. Seraya menahan napas, ia bersandar pada pilar menara. Darah menetes keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau… seolah kau sudah menjadi dewa penguasa dunia…"

"Aku memang penguasa dunia. Tidak sepertimu, hanya sampah yang menjaga waktu dan dimensi," cibir Vida. "Enyahlah sebelum aku tunjukkan kepadamu apa arti kematian, Caris. Jangan karena kau adalah dewa, jadi kau pikir kematian adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Bagiku, tidak ada yang mustahil." Vida mengangkat tangannya. "Kau mau serangan kedua? Dengan senang hati, aku akan memberikannya."

**X=x=x=x=X**

"_Kami turut menyesal atas kematian ketua dan prajurit kalian," ujar Ignis. "Kami pikir, kami tidak akan merepotkan lebih lama lagi."_

"_Apa kalian yakin akan kembali? Sementara kalian masih tidak tahu apa tujuan wanita itu, kalian tidak bisa bertindak sembarangan dan membuang waktu…"_

"_Ehm, Senior," potong Derrick, "aku ingin membicarakan… sesuatu. Kurasa, aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Derrick mendesah. "Aku benar-benar terbebani karena rahasia ini."_

…

Noctis yakin itu semua hanya bunga tidur. Badai itu, juga pertempuran besar di sekelilingnya – semua hanya bagian dari fantasinya yang berlebihan. Setelah membuka mata, semua pasti kembali normal. Ia akan bangun seperti biasa, disambut kembali oleh senyuman manis serta belaian hangat itu, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Kepala Noctis sakit sekali saat terbangun – ditambah tempatnya berbaring yang bergoyang-goyang tidak karuan sampai membuat perutnya mual. Ia diam sejenak, mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya dengan agak terkejut – sebab ia dapati dirinya terbaring di dalam kereta yang penuh sesak dengan barang, bukan dalam kemah seperti malam kemarin. Di hadapannya, hanya tampak ketiga sobat karibnya. Tidak ada Hans, Derrick – atau yang terpenting, Lightning.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Prompto.

Noctis memegangi kepalanya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Di mana Lightning?"

"_Hell_, Noct, yang selalu kau pikirkan hanya dia. Mengapa kau tidak pernah bilang…"

"Tenang, Glad."

Ignis membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Tiba-tiba saja, tatapan tajam di balik kilauan kacamatanya menarik perhatian Noctis. Tidak pernah ia lihat Ignis seserius itu. Suasana mendadak terasa aneh.

"Di mana…"

"Tuan Toreno dan Derrick mengikuti rombongan Medea ke Trapacio. Mereka akan meminta bantuan, sementara kita…" Ignis mendesah. "Noct, aku tidak menyangka kau mau berbuat segila itu."

"Mengapa kalian bicara begitu sementara kalian tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya terjepit situasi ini?" gumam Prompto. "Ini seperti makan buah simalakama. Selain karena tidak punya pilihan…"

"Meski Lightning kawan kita, menyerahkan Kristal bukan solusi terbaik."

Napas Noctis tertahan. Tatapan matanya yang sayu dalam sekejap berubah.

Rupanya, mereka sudah tahu.

"Seandainya Derrick tidak memberitahu kami, entah apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti," kata Ignis. "Ingatlah, Noct. Sepeninggal ayahmu, kau yang sekarang bertugas menjaga Eden. Jangan lagi menambah penderitaannya dengan melakukan tindakan ceroboh."

"Satu Kristal, dan kau akan sukses membuat seisi dunia menderita. Ingat itu, Noct," tambah Gladiolus setengah mengancam.

Noctis menerawangi mereka satu-persatu. Sikapnya tidak kalah menantang dibanding yang lain. Sekali lagi, Ignis menasihatinya. Namun, tampaknya tidak ada satupun dari kalimat itu yang masuk ke telinganya.

"… kau mengerti apa maksudku, Noct?"

"Apa yang kalian tahu tentang 'menderita'?" bisik Noctis. "Kalian hanya tahu tentang menjaga benda-benda agung itu dan mengabaikan orang lain."

"Kami bukan mengabaikan…"

"Kita hanya mengalami ini sesaat. Tetapi ia sudah mengalaminya bertahun-tahun. Haruskah kalian bertindak egois jika kalian bisa melakukan sesuatu?" Noctis memalingkan wajah. "Aku tidak peduli bagaimana. Apa kalian akan mengataiku idiot, itu tidak berpengaruh bagiku…"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan satu orang dan membuat dunia hancur! Ya ampun, Noctie, berpikirlah yang rasional…!"

"Apa yang sudah ia alami lebih tidak rasional lagi – kalian tahu itu?" seru Noctis marah. "Tidak… Kurasa kalian bahkan tidak peduli."

"Kita semua berusaha untuk peduli, Noct. Lihat, sekarang kita dalam perjalanan ke Herodia," kata Ignis. "Bagaimanapun, Lightning teman kita semua. Kita akan berusaha menolongnya, sebisa mungkin dengan cara alternatif. Sesulit apapun, pasti akan ada jalan penyelesaian yang lebih baik."

"Ya, pasti! Aku yakin ada jalan yang lebih baik dan masuk akal daripada menyerahkan Kristal." Gladiolus menepuk bahu Noctis. "Untung kau belum bertindak ceroboh. Lain kali, Noct, jangan lagi menyembunyikan masalahmu dari kami! Kami selalu ada untuk membantumu. Sesuatu yang berat dan mustahil, jika kita lalui bersama pasti akan ada jalan keluarnya – jalan keluar yang baik, tentu saja. Aku, Ignis, dan…"

Dengan agak canggung, Gladiolus menunjuk Prompto dengan jempolnya. Ignis berusaha menahan senyum – tetapi kegembiraan terlihat jelas pada raut mukanya.

"Itu yang membuat kita menjadi sahabat karib sampai sekarang." Ignis mengulurkan tangan. "Kuharap ini berarti kembalinya kita bersama."

"Yep, Empat Sekawan! Termasuk si pirang idiot ini."

"Glad, hentikan! Rambutku!"

Noctis memandangi ketiga sahabatnya. Entah mengapa, dengan perkataan-perkataan sesimpel itu, semangatnya yang redup kembali menyala. Tanpa sadar, ia merasa begitu lega. Salah satu hal paling penting dalam hidupnya telah kembali seperti semula. Sahabat-sahabatnya.

Tapi sekarang, tidak ada yang mengalahkan kekhawatirannya selain soal nasib Lightning. Ia tahu, gadis itu tengah menunggu bantuan.

…

Cahaya keemasan menyembul keluar dari ufuk timur, menerangi seisi kota Herodia yang sepi oleh penduduk. Sepagi itu, _airship_ dan para prajurit telah sibuk berlalu-lalang untuk berpatroli, menjaga kota dari monster yang seringkali muncul secara mendadak. Sesekali terdengar panggilan dan perintah-perintah dari menara-menara pengawas yang bertebaran di setiap sudut kota. Penjagaan dilakukan dengan sangat baik.

Cerdas sekali. Mereka memang harus waspada. Sayangnya, manusia sebanyak itu masih tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan Bunibvelze.

Stella membuka matanya – membiarkan sinar keunguan memancar kuat dari iris matanya yang jernih bagai mata air. Ia berdiri di puncak menara, menikmati angin pagi yang lembut meniup gaun hitam-putihnya. Di sampingnya, di lantai menara, pedang merah-hitam raksasanya menancap dengan kuat dan berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Kening Stella berkerut.

"Pergilah."

Dalam sekejap, lolongan dan geraman dahsyat membahana ke seluruh kota. Sekelompok monster ganas muncul dan melompat turun dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Behemoth-behemoth bertubuh besar mendarat begitu saja, menggetarkan jalan dan menimbulkan retakan di setiap langkah mereka. Para prajurit yang bersiaga lantas segera bersiap untuk menyerang – sayangnya, mereka terlalu lamban. Monster-monster itu menghampiri mereka dan menghancurkan seluruh senjata yang telah dipersiapkan. Tank-tank penembak remuk terinjak, sementara seunit _airship_ yang mencoba mendekat terlempar hingga hancur dan meledak.

Belum habis kekacauan yang terjadi, datanglah menyusul pasukan kedua – _dark phoenix_ yang meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh di udara serta laba-laba robot yang menggerayangi daratan bak hama. Para prajurit dibuat kewalahan – persenjataan mereka tidak mempan melawan sekumpulan monster buas tersebut.

Satu persatu dari mereka mati dan berakhir menjadi santapan pemeriah pesta pagi para raksasa. Dari puncak menara, tuan mereka menyaksikan dalam diam.

…

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama lebih kurang satu setengah jam, Noctis dan kawan-kawannya tiba di City of Light, salah satu kota tertua dan tersibuk di negeri Eden. Tetapi sayang, tampaknya kekacauan yang sedang terjadi di Eden berdampak pada aktivitas di kota tersebut. Selain tampak lebih lesu, kota juga tampak lebih suram. Bahkan penduduk terlihat kurang tenang meski para prajurit telah turun ke jalan untuk meningkatkan keamanan. Dan bila kota biasa saja keadaannya seperti ini, entah bagaimana dengan ibukota.

"Kau yakin mobil Noctie masih bisa diambil?"

"Setidaknya kita mencoba. Kita tidak bisa membuang waktu berhari-hari untuk kembali. Dengan mobil, kita akan tiba dalam dua jam." Ignis membolak-balik kartu hitam di tangannya. "Kuharap petugas itu bisa diajak kerja sama."

Gladiolus memutuskan untuk mengikuti Ignis ke dalam gudang penitipan kendaraan, meninggalkan Prompto dan Noctis di halaman. Sementara menunggu, Prompto memutuskan untuk membicarakan soal apa yang akan mereka lakukan setibanya di Herodia nanti.

"Kurasa, tidak penting bagaimana menemukan mereka. Mereka akan mencarimu sendiri bila mereka membutuhkan _sesuatu_."

"Membuang waktu."

"Tidak, itu tidak bisa disebut membuang waktu. Yakinlah, selama apapun kau membuatnya menunggu, Lightning tidak akan dibunuh. Stella harus tetap memilikinya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan." Prompto menambahkan, "Itu tidak berarti aku setuju kau memberikan Kristal."

Noctis mendesah. Ia gosok bagian bawah matanya yang memerah. Untuk sesaat, ekspresi kesakitan pada wajah Lightning kembali terlintas di pikiran Noctis. Tubuhnya menegang membayangkan bagaimana tali itu membuat Lightning meregang nyawa. Semakin lama, rasa sakit itu semakin jelas – apalagi ketika Vida menarik tali itu dan menyeretnya pergi seperti hewan. Mendadak, tubuh Noctis gemetar dan terserang keringat dingin.

"Hei, Noct… kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah," bisik Noctis terengah-engah, "tidak… tidak masalah…"

"Ada yang ingin kuperjelas." Prompto ikut bersandar pada pagar besi. "Aku tahu ini tidak penting. Tapi… aku hanya ingin tidak ada salah paham."

Noctis menoleh, memandanginya tanpa mengiyakan. Dengan agak canggung, Prompto melipat kedua tangan seraya menggoyang-goyangkan kaki.

"_Apa maksudmu…?"_

_Hunk tertawa._

"_Kau mau? Aku bersedia membunuh pria itu untukmu."_

"_Kau bisa melakukannya?"_

_Hunk angkat bahu. "Kau tidak perlu meragukan kemampuanku."_

_Prompto terdiam sejenak. Ia pandangi makhluk aneh itu dengan ekspresi kurang yakin. Tentu saja, makhluk tersebut sudah sangat yakin permintaannya akan dipenuhi tanpa banyak perdebatan._

_Namun, ia sudah salah besar._

"… _maaf saja. Aku tidak sudi bersekongkol denganmu."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Sebelum kau membuatku naik darah, sebaiknya enyahlah."_

Sahut Prompto pelan,

"Malam itu, benar-benar bukan aku yang melakukannya. Aku tidak pernah menyuruh Hunk…"

"Aku tahu."

Prompto mengerutkan kening. "Bagaimana…?"

"Kau tidak sepengecut itu," ujar Noctis. "Terkadang kau seperti makhluk tanpa akal sehat. Tetapi di saat itupun, kau tidak pernah melakukan tindakan seorang pengecut."

"Haa. Sepertinya kau jauh lebih mengenalku daripada yang kuduga." Prompto tersenyum geli. "Trims, Kawan. Aku doakan hubungan kalian akan lancar."

Noctis memandangi Prompto untuk beberapa saat. Mendengar perkataan Prompto yang meyakinkan untuk sesaat malah membuatnya bertambah gelisah. Tetapi sembari mengangguk semangat, si pirang itu menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat sebuah mobil hitam muncul lewat pintu keluar. Mobil itu meluncur dengan cepat ke arah mereka dan menukik tajam hingga berhenti dalam keadaan menyamping. Kontan saja mereka berdua kaget – itu atraksi yang benar-benar gila.

Jendela bagian depan terbuka. Gladiolus mengibaskan tangan.

"Cepat, cepat masuk. Ada berita buruk."

Tanpa buang waktu, Noctis dan Prompto bergegas masuk ke mobil. Tetapi belum sempat Prompto menutup pintu, Ignis sudah langsung memacu kendaraan dengan kecepatan penuh menuruni jalan di depan gedung penitipan kendaraan. Mereka tiba di jalan layang dan langsung meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh.

Prompto berteriak gusar.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Hujan baru saja berhenti, dan jalan masih licin! Kau mau kita mati karena jalan yang licin?!" Kepala Prompto membentur jendela. "Hei, kepalaku!"

Mobil berubah menjadi gelap saat mereka memasuki sebuah lorong. Lampu jalan yang remang-remang membuat suasana sedikit hangat.

Dengan ekspresi sinis, Gladiolus menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang, tidak ada alasan berlicin-licinan."

"Bisakah kalian tidak mengemudi seperti orang sakau?!"

"Kita sedang dikejar – tidak sadar, ya?" Gladiolus menyeringai melihat perubahan ekspresi Prompto – apalagi ketika ada suara alarm keamanan yang kencang dari kejauhan. "Mereka tidak memberi izin keluar. Noctis _masih_ menjadi buronan di seluruh kota."

"Jadi? Jadi bagaimana kalian…"

"Kami tabrak tiang pembatasnya." Gladiolus mengarahkan jempol ke depan. "Perhatikan, seperti ini."

Dua orang petugas segera berdiri di mulut lorong dan memberi isyarat berhenti. Namun, Ignis tidak kunjung mengurangi kecepatan. Spontan kedua petugas tersebut melompat ke samping untuk menghindari mereka – tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa ketika Ignis dengan sembrono menabrak tiang penutup jalan. Tiang tersebut copot dan terlempar ke trotoar, sementara mobil terus melaju.

Gladiolus tertawa girang, sementara Prompto dan Noctis terlihat _shock_ di belakang.

"Hahaha, lihat? Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, Ignis si polisi yang baik melanggar peraturan lalu lintas. Ini keren!"

"Itu sungguh… keterlaluan beraninya." Prompto cepat-cepat membetulkan duduk. "Oh tidak, jangan bilang kita akan melewati jalan besar. Pasti kita tidak akan selamat…"

"Kita akan melewati jalan pintas," sahut Ignis.

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak ada 'jalan pintas' di pusat kota," ujar Noctis.

"Bukan jalan pintas yang seperti _itu_, Noct." Gladiolus tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang, pasang sabuk pengaman, dan buka mata kalian lebar-lebar. Lihat bagaimana seorang polisi melakukan ini…"

Mobil menukik tajam saat seorang prajurit secara terang-terangan melompat turun ke jalan. Belum habis rasa terkejut mereka, beberapa prajurit lain segera berdiri berjajar di jalan.

Namun, dugaan mereka salah. Ignis malah berbelok memutar arah dan meningkatkan kecepatan mobil menyilangi jalan – membuat beberapa mobil yang melintas membunyikan klakson keras sekali. Terdengar suara benturan keras ketika mobil mereka menabrak pembatas jalan dan – dengan gilanya – merobek papan reklame yang terpampang di samping jalan. Mobil mendarat sempurna di jalan normal, meski dalam keadaan setengah cacat.

Prompto menggigit bibir. Tangannya mencengkeram kursi dan pintu mobil.

"Ini…" bisiknya. "Kalian… kalian harus ditilang… Harus…"

"Berhenti di tempat." Terdengar bunyi peringatan dari pengeras suara di sebuah pos pinggir jalan. "Untuk mobil VW kodok hitam di jalan C312, segera berhenti, atau kalian akan mendapat sanksi yang lebih berat."

"Masa bodoh dengan sanksi – nyawaku lebih penting!" teriak Prompto.

"Maju terus, Bro! Sikat mereka!" teriak Gladiolus. (jangan tiru di rumah ya kawan-kawan :P)

Tetapi tiba-tiba, Ignis memutar mobil – sebenarnya, sengaja menarik perhatian polisi – kemudian, ia pacu mobil Noctis dengan kecepatan penuh di ruas kanan, membuat beberapa mobil kehilangan kontrol dan nyaris menabraknya.

Terdengar suara alarm mobil polisi dari belakang. Dengan kesal – karena Gladiolus tidak henti-hentinya mengelu-elukan namanya – Ignis menambah kecepatan mobil dan turun ke jalan besar berikutnya.

Namun tanpa terduga, mobil melambat saat tiba di pos polisi berikutnya. Pilar-pilar batu berjajar menutup jalan, sementara beberapa orang polisi telah bersiap di sana lengkap dengan persenjataan mereka. Ketika mobil berhenti, dengan penuh percaya diri mereka menghampirinya.

Gladiolus mulai panik.

"Ignis, Ignis, mereka datang. Bagaimana ini – kenapa tidak jalan terus?!"

"Pilar batu itu sangat kuat. Bukan benda itu yang akan hancur – tetapi kita."

"Apa?! Lalu… lalu? Tidak bisa cari jalan lain ya?"

"Bagaimana ini? Ini gara-gara tindakan sembrono kalian!" seru Prompto.

Salah seorang prajurit mengetuk-ngetuk jendela. Dengan agak gugup – kalau tidak bisa disebut 'tidak punya pilihan lain' – Gladiolus membuka jendela.

"Ehm… halo."

"Kartu izin kendaraan, Tuan-Tuan sekalian?"

Prajurit itu tersentak saat sebuah pedang menyembul keluar dari jendela dan menodongnya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah – terkejut melihat Noctis muncul dari jendela belakang lengkap dengan pedangnya.

"Kartuku hilang. Tolong carikan di tempat sampah nanti," kata Noctis. "Bukakan jalan. Sekarang juga – atau penyesalan selamanya untukmu."

**X=x=x=x=X**

Rasa sakit kembali menghantam jantung Lightning. Tali kuning yang samar menusuk tubuhnya bersinar terang, lalu tiba-tiba, sengatan panas dan memerihkan menyerang jantungnya.

Tubuh Lightning mengejang. Ia mengerang dan terguling ke samping. Jerit kesakitannya muncul sebentar – namun langsung hilang, tertahan di tenggorokannya yang seakan terjepit oleh rasa sakit dari jantungnya. Dengan tangan gemetar, Lightning mencengkeram tali yang menusuk jantungnya, menariknya dan mencoba tidak memedulikan rasa sakit tersebut. Namun, darah segar langsung menyembur dari mulutnya.

Ia menarik napas terengah-engah. Matanya menerawangi kristal-kristal putih yang berkilau di langit-langit menara. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

_Noctis…_

"Bawa aku… kembali." Lightning menoleh. "… Yeul."

"Maafkan aku."

Yeul maju dengan langkah gontai. Asap ungu muncul menyelubunginya ketika ia terjatuh ke lantai. Sembari menahan napas, ia usap darah yang mengalir keluar mulutnya.

"Kekuatanku… memudar seperti debu."

"Bawa aku pergi. Tolong…"

Yeul meraih tangan Lightning. Seraya memejamkan mata, ia memusatkan pikirannya dan mulai mencoba berteleportasi. Namun, kekuatannya terlalu lemah untuk membawa Lightning bersamanya. Tangan Lightning terlepas darinya – kemudian, ia melayang bersama asap dan lenyap tanpa jejak.

Lightning kembali memejamkan mata. Air mata menyembul keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Sekarang, seluruh harapannya telah sirna.

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Apakah persediaan pangan masih mencukupi?"

Wanita berkacamata itu memiringkan kepala. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Saya heran, Sersan York. Anda ternyata masih peduli soal itu. Saya pikir seluruh prajurit telah berubah menjadi pengecut pelindung kota – dan melupakan warganya di sini."

"Seharusnya kau tahu, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk saling sindir. Tarra, beritahu aku bagaimana persediaan makanan dan obat-obatan untuk para warga."

"Kritis, tentu saja. Sekarang kami bergantung pada hasil berburu para relawan. Kami segera _mencapai_ masa kelaparan."

Sersan York menghela napas panjang. Ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kurasa, aku akan menyuruh beberapa prajurit datang membantu. Yang Mulia mungkin akan marah, jadi sebaiknya kau tutup mulut soal ini…"

"Tarra! Tarra!"

Seorang pria besar menerobos tirai kemah dan berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Tarra. Ia membungkuk sejenak, mengatur napasnya yang kacau – kemudian bangkit dengan ekspresi panik dan mencoba bicara.

"Di kota… mereka lari… ke… ke sini…"

"Bicara yang benar, Ron. Kau membuatku tidak sabar," cemooh Tarra.

"Monster… ada monster yang menyerang kota. Tetapi beberapa lari ke sini."

"Apa?" Sersan York terbelalak. "Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak melihatnya tadi."

"Aku juga bingung. Mereka muncul begitu saja."

"Baiklah," ujar Sersan York. "Aku akan siapkan pasukan. Sekarang Tarra, suruh para warga kembali ke rumah pengungsian. Pastikan mereka aman."

…

Gregory melangkah dengan terburu-buru bersama kelima _bodyguard_-nya. Dalam beberapa menit, ia tiba di ruang rapat – di mana para menteri sudah menunggunya dan terlihat sibuk membincangkan hal-hal serius. Menyaksikan kedatangan sang raja, mereka segera bangkit dari tempat masing-masing dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

Tanpa buang waktu, Gregory segera menuju ke singgasananya di ujung meja. Ia kibaskan jubahnya sejenak.

"Monster-monster asing muncul dan menyerang kota kita, Yang Mulia."

"Aku bukan bayi idiot sampai perlu kalian beritahu berkali-kali," sindir Gregory.

"Saya rasa, soal monster itu bisa ditangani prajurit yang ada. Sekarang yang perlu kita cemaskan adalah masalah para warga," cetus salah seorang menteri. "Pangan menipis. Obat-obatan juga telah habis. Pasokan baru akan datang paling cepat tiga hari lagi – sementara warga yang sakit sudah menumpuk."

"Rasanya lebih baik membahas soal keamanan kota dahulu, Tuan. Kota hancur, Eden pun akan hancur."

"Tetapi rakyat juga harus kita perhatikan."

"Rakyat masih banyak sekali. Ratusan orang tewas bukan masalah."

Mata sang menteri melebar.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan?"

"Aku hanya mencoba realistis. Yang terpenting adalah, kota tetap aman. Tidak ada kota, tidak ada Eden, di mana kau akan berkuasa?"

"Apa kau gila? Kau sudah lupa dengan rakyatmu?"

"Apa masalahmu?!"

"Hentikan. Ini tetap rapat formal – tunjukkan bahwa kalian orang beradab…"

"Jangan hentikan aku. Kau tidak dengar ucapan gilanya tadi? Ratusan orang tewas, _bukan masalah_?"

"Jadi sekarang kau mau mengaturku, huh?"

"Cukup."

Gregory mengangkat tangannya. Ia lirik kedua menteri yang berseteru itu, memberi isyarat mata agar mereka segera duduk kembali. Sambil menurunkan tangan, ia angkat bicara.

"Para prajurit tetap di sini. Soal pangan, petugas yang ada bisa menanganinya."

"Yang Mulia…!"

"Diam," potong Gregory. "Kalian adalah pengikutku, bukan? Apapun yang kukatakan, sebaiknya kalian ikuti. Ingat, aku tidak akan pernah berbohong. Jika semua sudah tuntas, kalian akan mendapatkan kekuasaan seperti yang kalian inginkan."

"Tapi bila kita harus mengabaikan warga, apa gunanya?"

"Kalau begitu, silakan angkat kaki dari tempat ini. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu."

Menteri itu terdiam. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Gregory terlihat sama sekali tidak ramah. Untuk beberapa lama, seisi ruang rapat sunyi senyap.

Namun, suara lengkingan dari luar memecah keheningan. Sebelum Gregory dan para menteri sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi, terdengar suara jendela pecah disertai kibas sayap yang kuat.

Para menteri bangkit dan menjauh dari tempat masing-masing. Sebaliknya, Gregory berdiri dalam diam menyaksikan tiga ekor _dark phoenix_ menerobos masuk ke ruang rapat. Salah seekor di antaranya langsung masuk, mendarat di atas meja dan mengibaskan tangan dengan keras. Dengan gesit ia kembali terbang, menebas lampu kristal raksasa yang tergantung di langit-langit hingga pecah berkeping-keping di meja.

Para menteri mencoba lari, namun gerakan burung-burung itu terlalu cepat. Satu persatu mereka melayangkan serangan, menyantap mangsa mereka dengan buasnya bak predator hutan. Banyak di antara para menteri memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk berlari ke pintu dan keluar – namun, mereka sulit untuk selamat. Dua ekor _phoenix_ lain malah mengejar dari belakang.

**X=x=x=x=X**

**X=x=x=x=X**

Perkiraan Sersan York meleset sangat jauh. Tadinya, ia mengira tiga puluh prajurit tambahan dari kota cukup untuk melakukan pengamanan lebih ketat. Namun, sepertinya tiga puluh orang masih terlalu sedikit.

Sekarang, ia tercengang ketika lima ekor behemoth menerobos masuk ke pengungsian begitu saja. Suasana kacau sekali. Meski para prajurit telah memberitahu para pengungsi bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, tetap saja seluruh keributan di luar tidak dapat membendung rasa khawatir mereka.

Para pria diminta keluar membantu prajurit-prajurit penjaga menghadapi monster-monster itu. Tetapi, dengan kurangnya pengalaman bersenjata, mereka tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Kepanikan semakin bertambah ketika beberapa behemoth mencoba menyerang rumah-rumah pengungsi.

"Sersan, bagaimana?!"

"Cari Kapten Romeu! Tanyakan apa bisa ia memberi bantuan sekarang!"

Sersan York melayangkan tombak, lima meter jauhnya dari sang monster. Serangannya tidak mempan – sang monster hanya tergores sedikit. Seraya menggerutu kesal, York mengeluarkan pedang dari sarung kulitnya dan langsung melesat ke arah sang monster. Dengan susah payah, ia tebas behemoth tersebut berkali-kali.

Sulit sekali – makhluk itu berkulit keras.

"Astaga, lihat itu!"

Sersan York menoleh. Matanya disilaukan oleh cahaya yang muncul di tengah kegelapan. Awalnya ia sedikit heran, namun ketika bangkit, bayangan yang muncul dari cahaya itu bertambah jelas.

Ia mendengus tidak percaya.

"Yang Mulia…"

"Hey, minggir!"

Refleks, Sersan York berguling ke samping. Ia terlalu lama melamun hingga tidak menyadari behemoth di belakangnya. Saat ia bangkit, seorang pria berambut sebahu mengulurkan tangan dan menariknya bangkit.

"Hai, _Sersan_ sayang. Kau mencoba melawan behemoth dengan pedangmu?" Gladiolus tertawa. "Kau betul-betul gila."

Tangan Sersan York gemetar – bukan karena ucapan Gladiolus, melainkan karena melihat kemunculan seseorang di belakang mereka yang dengan gampangnya menghabisi para behemoth satu-persatu.

Ia tidak salah lihat. Itu Noctis – pangeran pembunuh raja mereka.

**X=x=x=x=X**

_**To be continued.**_


	16. Chapter 16: A Wrong Decision

_**Chapter 16: A Wrong Decision**_

**X=x=x=x=X**

Semua berubah menjadi sangat asing bagi Noctis – khususnya melihat tatapan-tatapan aneh dari para warga yang mengintip lewat pintu maupun jendela-jendela rumah pengungsian. Ada yang memandang kaku ke arah Noctis, namun lebih banyak yang memelototinya dengan penuh kecurigaan dan rasa benci seolah ia telah melakukan dosa besar. Ya, mereka _memang_ berpikir demikian. Siapa yang akan menyambut dengan ramah seseorang yang telah membunuh pemimpin kerajaan yang sangat dihormati?

"Silakan, Yang Mulia."

Sersan York membungkuk dan membukakan pintu. Noctis dan kawan-kawannya pun dipersilakan masuk ke salah satu rumah pengungsian. Meski tempat itu terlihat kecil dari luar, namun warga yang tertampung di dalamnya bisa melebihi seratus orang. Tentunya, mereka harus berbagi tempat walau dengan berdesak-desakan.

Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri Sersan York, membawa bayi serta seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar enam tahun. Ia terlihat sedikit canggung dengan kehadiran Noctis – sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berbisik saja kepada Sersan York. Namun, Noctis dan kawan-kawannya bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

Begitu wanita itu pergi, Ignis angkat bicara.

"Apa maksud kalian? Mereka hanya dijatah makan dua kali sehari?"

"Itu untuk orang dewasa, Tuan. Untuk anak-anak, kami membagikan suplemen dan vitamin untuk menjaga kesehatan mereka."

"Suplemen itu makanan untuk prajurit, bukan anak kecil. Ya ampun, apa yang kalian pikirkan sebenarnya? Kalian sibuk menjaga kota dan tidak mempedulikan para pengungsi?" celoteh Gladiolus.

"Kami tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Semua perusahaan makanan sudah berhenti beroperasi, dan kami sulit meminta bantuan…"

"Aku akan coba mengontak Svelt," sela Noctis. "Akan kuminta sedikit bantuan dari sana, juga dari beberapa kerajaan lain…"

"Aku tidak sudi mendapat bantuanmu."

Prompto menoleh. "Apa kau bilang?"

Orang itu – pria berpakaian compang-camping yang duduk di atas tikar seraya memeluk kedua anaknya – balas menatap Prompto dengan sikap marah yang meletup-letup. Lantas, pandangannya beralih ke arah Noctis.

"Siapa kau, hingga kau merasa kami membutuhkan bantuanmu?"

Prompto mendengus kesal. "Hei, kau – kau tidak sadar sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

"Aku tidak bicara dengan siapa-siapa selain kepada seorang anak durhaka. Dia sudah membunuh raja kami – kami benci dengannya, dan sesungguhnya dia tidak pantas menginjakkan kaki di negri kami."

"Apa kau bilang? Sudah bosan hidup, ya?"

"Tahan, Glad." Ignis mencoba bersikap lunak. "Tidak ada pembunuhan atau apapun. Yang Mulia dan kami hanya difitnah."

"Kami diculik dengan kapal dan dibawa ke luar Eden dengan cap kebohongan besar. Siapa yang melakukannya – tidak lain adalah Gregory Nox Fleuret!"

"Kematian raja kalian tidak lain karena perbuatan ayahku. Jadi kurasa aku yang harus memohon maaf kepada kalian…"

"Kami tidak butuh permintaan maaf kalian!" teriak seorang pria.

"Hentikan kekacauan besar ini dan kembalikan kehidupan kami!"

"Kembalikan! Kembalikan hak hidup kami!"

"Mari kita keluar saja," bisik Sersan York. Dengan isyarat tangan, ia arahkan Noctis dan kawan-kawannya menuju ke pintu keluar. Beberapa warga bangkit dan terus meneriaki Noctis – bahkan walau sudah dicegah oleh para prajurit pengawas. Namun, bukan itu yang menarik pandangan Noctis.

Seorang wanita mencoba mendiamkan bayinya yang menangis. Ia elus kepala sang bayi seraya bernyanyi, namun sang bayi tidak juga berhenti menangis. Di sampingnya, seorang bocah kecil duduk dalam keadaan lunglai. Ia menangis sambil memegangi perutnya, juga mengguncang-guncang bahu sang ibu untuk meminta makanan – walau ia tahu, ia tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

…

"Dari mana sumber kemunculan monster-monster itu?"

"Kami berusaha menyelidikinya, tapi sampai sekarang masih nihil. Makhluk-makhluk itu muncul begitu saja," jelas seorang prajurit. "Apa Anda memiliki informasi – setidaknya, yang bisa membantu kami?"

Prompto dan Ignis berusaha untuk memberikan penjelasan terbaik. Tetapi, Sersan York dan para bawahannya tampak jelas tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan. Mereka tidak paham apa koneksi "para dewa yang berperang" dengan kerajaan mereka serta apa yang terjadi dengan Stella sesungguhnya. Namun, setelah Ignis menyinggung soal Kristal dan kekuatan yang diincar dewa-dewa itu, barulah mereka terlihat mengerti. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, jelas mereka merasa ngeri.

"Karena itu, pastikan semua warga aman. Juga, jangan sampai ada dari antara mereka yang tahu soal ini. Kita tidak ingin kepanikan mereka bertambah," jelas Gladiolus.

"Salah seorang kawan kami ditawan oleh mereka. Kami masih bingung bagaimana cara untuk menolongnya – jadi kami mohon bantuan kalian," tambah Ignis.

"Baiklah. Kami akan berusaha. Tetapi sebelumnya, kami akan memohon izin dulu kepada Yang Mulia Raja…"

Noctis mendengus marah.

"Itu kalian sebut usaha?"

"Maaf…"

"Dan orang _itu_… raja? Raja macam apa yang membuat rakyatnya telantar seperti ini? Dia tidak lebih dari seorang idiot."

"Sebab raja kami yang sebenarnya telah pergi," ujar seorang prajurit berbadan besar yang duduk di sudut ruangan. Lantas, Noctis mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Prajurit itu balas menatapnya dengan sinis. "Bagi kami, sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan."

"Masih ada Noctis!" seru Prompto gusar.

"Dia?" Prajurit itu tersenyum geli. "Kami tidak akan bergantung dengan orang seperti dia…"

"Sudah kami bilang, dia sama sekali tidak membunuh Yang Mulia. Kalian jangan percaya dengan fitnah pasaran macam itu – masa kalian tidak sadar siapa yang sudah mengelabui kalian?" Gladiolus mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau mau aku bersumpah untuk itu?"

"Siapa yang butuh sumpahmu?" Prajurit itu berdiri dengan ekspresi kesal. "Kalau dia memang tidak membunuh Yang Mulia, aku percaya-percaya saja. Tetapi kalau memang dia orang yang bisa diharapkan, mengapa begitu lama dia meninggalkan kami dan tidak kembali? Jelas dia tidak peduli dengan kami. Belum menjadi raja sudah seperti ini, entah bagaimana bila sudah menjadi raja." Prajurit itu segera berlalu, dan sebelum meninggalkan mereka, ia berkata, "Maafkan saya bicara selancang ini. Saya hanya mengatakan apa yang dipikirkan rakyat."

Prajurit itu menghilang dari mulut pintu. Begitu suara langkahnya lenyap, suasana dalam kemah kembali sunyi.

Sersan York membungkuk dan mencoba meminta maaf kepada Noctis. Tetapi, ia langsung bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan keluar dari rumah pengungsian.

_Selesai_, pikirnya. Yang ia dengar sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Lihat sampah itu," ujar seorang prajurit. "Harusnya ia tidak usah kembali."

Noctis memalingkan wajahnya dan terus berjalan. Pandangan-pandangan penuh kemarahan bertebaran di mana-mana – semua terpusat kepada dirinya. Ia tahu, seluruh kebencian itu bukannya tidak beralasan. Ia memang patut disalahkan. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak bisa menyerah hanya karena kemarahan orang-orang itu.

Sejak awal, ini karena ia mencintai Lightning – dan ia tidak ingin hidup gadis itu berakhir dalam kenyataan yang menyedihkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Noctis menoleh. Tanpa ia sadari, sejak tadi Ignis terus mengikutinya dari belakang. Dari tatapan mata itu, Noctis langsung tahu bahwa Ignis sudah berhasil menebak pikirannya.

Seraya mendesah, Noctis menggeleng pelan.

"Kau orang yang bijaksana. Kau bicara bukan menurut apa yang ingin orang dengar, melainkan menurut kebenaran." Ia menatap Ignis penuh harap. "Tapi sekali ini, kau harus…"

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa yang ingin kau dengar?" sahut Ignis. "Sama denganmu – aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat. Rakyat adalah yang terpenting di atas segalanya – namun di saat bersamaan, aku tidak bisa tidak menolong Lightning. Jalan satu-satunya – kau tahu, bertarung." Ignis menggeleng melihat perubahan ekspresi Noctis. "Tapi bila aku menjadi dirimu, aku tidak akan berharap banyak."

"Maafkan aku," bisik Ignis lagi. "Kurasa nasihat apapun yang kuberikan tidak ada gunanya."

"Noctis! Noctis!"

Gladiolus muncul dari jauh dalam keadaan terburu-buru. Ia sambar bahu Noctis, berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal – kemudian seraya menelan ludah, ia menarik napas untuk angkat bicara.

"Ada… seseorang…"

"Siapa?" tanya Ignis.

Gladiolus tidak bicara – ia hanya menggeleng-geleng sembari tetap memasang air muka tegang. Dari situ, Noctis langsung bisa menebak kalau yang ingin disampaikannya bukan hal biasa. Didesaknya Gladiolus untuk segera memberitahukan apa yang terjadi.

"Kurasa kau harus melihatnya sendiri. Ayo!"

Setengah memaksa, Gladiolus mendorong bahu Noctis dan menariknya bertolak dari areal gudang makanan. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, ia bawa kedua kawannya tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun – menuju ke gerbang pengungsian yang entah kenapa telah ramai dikerumuni orang. Noctis bertambah gugup – apalagi melihat kerumunan prajurit dan beberapa petugas medis yang berkumpul di depan gerbang, entah sedang mengamati apa.

Atau lebih tepatnya, _siapa_.

"Minggir sebentar, maaf," seru Ignis sembari menggeser kerumunan prajurit agar memberi jalan kepada Noctis. Dalam pangkuan seorang petugas medis, terlihat seorang gadis berambut biru muda yang terluka parah. Dari mimik mukanya, sepertinya ia telah mulai hilang kesadaran.

Ketika melihat wajah Noctis, matanya sedikit melebar. Ia angkat tangannya sembari berbisik,

"Hanya kau…"

Noctis dan kawan-kawannya berlutut di sekitar gadis itu. Nada bicaranya gemetar dan sedikit terputus-putus, sehingga apa yang ia katakan tidak dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

"Katakan dengan jelas, Nona. Siapa kau?" tanya Gladiolus.

Gadis itu menghela napas lemah.

"Noctis Lucis… kau, Pangeran Terakhir…," bisiknya. "Hanya kau… kau yang bisa…"

"Ada apa dengan Noctis?" tanya Ignis tidak sabar.

"Dia… sedang menantimu… menjelang kematiannya…"

Perkataannya membuat Noctis terbelalak.

"Light…" bisiknya, "mana… di mana dia?"

"Jangan buang waktu – siapkan obat dan peralatan yang kita butuhkan, sekarang!" seru seorang petugas.

Noctis berusaha menghalanginya. Ia terus mendesak gadis itu supaya bicara dengan jelas.

Bibirnya bergetar pelan. Ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya desahan pelan. Beberapa detik kemudian, matanya terpejam dan tangannya melemas. Ia terjatuh dalam pangkuan salah seorang petugas, yang kemudian segera mengangkatnya pergi dibantu petugas medis lain.

Ignis menepuk bahu Noctis.

"Noct, kita…"

"Mustahil," bisik Noctis seraya bangkit. "Semua omong kosong…"

"Kita bisa menunggu sampai dia siuman. Kau bisa tenang – setidaknya kita tahu, Lightning ada di dalam kota."

"Tidak," potong Noctis. "… aku akan menyusulnya."

Gladiolus mencegat Noctis. "_Hell_, jangan bercanda!"

"Minggir…"

"Noct, situasi di kota masih berbahaya. Jangan bertindak gegabah."

"Tidak… tidak, aku masih yang terkuat." Noctis menarik napas panjang. "Aku

Noctis mendorong tubuh Ignis dan bergegas melangkah keluar lewat gerbang pengungsian. Beberapa prajurit yang berjaga di sana terkejut dan mencoba mencegah kepergiannya. Namun, mereka terseret amat jauh oleh serangan angin puyuh kecil yang dilancarkan Noctis.

Sementara mereka terlihat panik, dengan penuh emosi Noctis terus melangkah – menuju ke pusat kota Herodia demi satu tujuan yang pasti.

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Pergi kau, Burung Busuk… aarrggh!"

Seekor _phoenix_ hitam – yang sedari tadi beterbangan di ruangan itu bersama kedua _phoenix_ lain – menghantam seorang pria berkepala botak yang tengah bersembunyi di balik pilar, bersama satu pria berkacamata hitam, satu pria berjanggut, serta Gregory – yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa kecuali bersembunyi, sebab sejak tadi tidak seekor pun _phoenix_ yang mampu ia redam serangannya. Yang lebih buruk, ia terluka cukup banyak. Jubah putihnya compang-camping serta ternodai oleh darah dari lengan serta punggung dan perutnya. Memang tidak cukup parah, namun itu cukup membuat kekuatannya melemah.

"Dia ke sini!"

"Halangi," perintah Gregory. Si Botak sedikit tertekan saat mendengar perintahnya, tetapi apa boleh buat – ia terpaksa melesat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menembak _phoenix_ tersebut tiga kali. Teriakan makhluk itu melengking tinggi hingga memecahkan beberapa jendela kristal.

Si Botak tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Sudah puas? Rasakan i…"

"Hei, di belakang!"

Kraaak!

…

Mata Gregory melebar melihat sang menteri yang, dengan ekspresi kaku tanpa nyawanya, tergelantung dan masuk perlahan ke kerongkongan _phoenix_ lain. Darah merah pekat merembes keluar, menetes membasahi lantai serta paruh sang predator yang baru saja mendapatkan satu mangsa. Baik Gregory maupun rekan-rekannya yang tersisa menyaksikan itu dalam keadaan tidak percaya.

Mendadak, terdengar suara lengkingan _phoenix_ lain dari belakang. Gregory dan Si Kacamata serentak menoleh dan menghindar – tepat ketika satu _phoenix_ lain menyambar Si Janggut hingga meruntuhkan pilar di tempatnya bersembunyi. Si Janggut berteriak, meminta tolong kepada Gregory dan rekannya – namun yang menyakitkan, kedua orang itu malah mengambil kesempatan untuk segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"… kalian, kembalilah! Mengapa kalian pura-pura buta… aaarghhh!"

Si Janggut mengerang kesakitan. Tulang punggungnya patah, membuatnya tidak bisa melawan ketika _phoenix_ yang menangkapnya mulai menelannya lambat-lambat. Suara tulang yang patah terus membuat adegan itu bertambah mengerikan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, teriakan itu tidak lagi terdengar.

…

Gregory dan Si Kacamata mempercepat langkah menuju ke ujung lorong tempat terbentangnya tangga menuju ke lantai bawah. Suara langkah mereka di atas keramik begitu keras hingga mampu menarik perhatian salah seekor _phoenix_ hitam. Tidak ada waktu untuk memperlembut langkah – mereka segera turun melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus, menghindari _phoenix_ yang sudah terdengar bunyi kepakannya di belakang.

Setibanya di lantai bawah, Gregory dan Si Kacamata melangkah menuju ke dapur istana. Ada satu tangga darurat di sana – mereka bisa kabur lewat tempat tersebut. Semoga saja sempat.

Sekali lagi, suara lengkingan lawan mereka terdengar. Gregory langsung terbelalak saat menoleh – cepat-cepat ia melompat dan bersembunyi di balik lemari-lemari piring. Si Kacamata tertinggal – ia mencoba menyusul Gregory, tetapi langkahnya terhalang serangan sang _phoenix_, yang dengan mudahnya menghancurkan dapur dan meruntuhkan jendela serta dinding keramiknya. Si Kacamata sampai menahan napas ketika ia menoleh, menyaksikan Herodia dalam malam yang sunyi dari ketinggian semengerikan ini.

Ia kembali menoleh, memandangi sang _phoenix_ yang bertengger di atas kabinet dapur seakan tengah menunggui dirinya hingga siap disantap. Sedikit ia geser dirinya menjauh dari tepian dapur yang telah runtuh. _Phoenix_ tersebut memiringkan kepala dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia turunkan kepalanya sedikit, bersiap untuk menerjang Si Kacamata.

Gregory menyelinap di antara reruntuhan dapur, menuju ke tangga darurat yang tersembunyi di sudut dapur. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Si Kacamata memanggilnya.

"Yang Mulia… selamatkan saya."

Gregory mendengus jengkel. "Diam, Bodoh."

Si Kacamata terbelalak tidak percaya. Melihat Gregory memalingkan wajah dan pergi, ia mencoba bangkit untuk menyusulnya. Tetapi _phoenix_ yang sejak tadi mengawasinya bergerak lebih cepat – ia hantam Si Kacamata hingga lantai tempatnya berpijak longsor berkeping-keping.

Si Kacamata berpegangan di tepi, mencicit dan merintih demi memohon bantuan Gregory. Sayangnya, sang raja sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia menyelip masuk ke tangga darurat dan menghilang. Meninggalkan Si Kacamata beserta _phoenix_ lapar yang bersiap menyantapnya.

"Tidak…!" teriaknya ketakutan. "Jangan… tidak, tidak…!"

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Noct, berhenti sekarang juga!"

"Kau tidak akan menemukan apa-apa di tengah malam seperti ini, percayalah!"

"Aku tidak mengajak kalian," bisik Noctis kepada Prompto dan Gladiolus. "Bila kalian takut, pergilah."

"Tidak seperti itu. Noct… dengar. Malam seperti ini tidak aman. Kau tidak akan tahu kapan ada monster yang muncul menyerangmu," jelas Ignis. "Kau harus dengarkan aku. Ini tidak hanya demimu, tapi…"

Ucapannya terputus sejenak saat Prompto mengangkat tangan, mengisyaratkan ia dan seluruh rekannya yang lain agar diam dan memperhatikan keadaan di sekeliling. Mereka berdiri tepat di tengah persimpangan jalan, di tengah jalan yang basah oleh air dan diceceri beberapa kendaraan yang rusak serta bekas-bekas pertempuran. Untuk beberapa saat, ketiga rekannya diam memandangi mimik wajah Prompto yang diselimuti ekspresi heran bercampur gugup. Kemudian, mereka mendapatkan alasan jelas dari ekspresi mengkhawatirkan itu.

Mereka mampu mendengarnya. Langkah-langkah kecil yang halus, cepat dan lincah – kedengaran sangat dekat dari tempat mereka sekarang. Apa itu, tidak ada yang tahu. Namun pastinya, itu bukan sesuatu yang baik…

"Oh, tidak…" bisik Gladiolus. "Di situ, dekat toko pakaian…"

Lantas, mereka menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Prompto. Di sana, dekat gedung-gedung pertokoan yang porak-poranda, merayap ratusan laba-laba seukuran bola sepak yang turun ke jalan dan dengan langkah senyap menghampiri _mangsa baru_ mereka. Laba-laba itu langsung menembakkan laser ungu dan membuat jalan di hadapan mereka meledak tidak karuan.

"Bagaimana ini?" ujar Prompto. "Sial, peluruku tidak cukup…"

Belum sempat ia dan kedua rekannya mengeluarkan senjata, sebuah angin puyuh besar berhembus menghampiri musuh mereka, menggulung mereka menjadi satu hingga terperangkap dalam bola bermembran biru di tengah jalan. Tidak lama kemudian, tujuh belas senjata muncul dari gulungan debu di udara – lalu dengan kecepatan tinggi menghantam para laba-laba tersebut dan menciptakan kobaran api biru disertai suara ledakan yang dahsyat.

Ignis diam mematung. Prompto ternganga menyaksikan kejadian itu.

"Apa itu…" Gladiolus menelan ludah. "Sungguh, aku tidak mengira…"

Noctis tidak memberikan tanggapan. Ia maju perlahan dan meneruskan langkahnya, melewati kobaran api biru yang membakar jalan dan diselingi aroma menyesakkan. Iris matanya yang merah berpendar di tengah kobaran api tersebut. Lambat laun, warna merah itu memekat.

…

"Pasukan T-307 diharapkan segera siap berangkat. Lokasi target, Golden Ambition City, persimpangan kode ke-3. Berikan laporan dan segera selesaikan keributan."

"Malam-malam seperti ini, siapa yang membuat keributan."

"Jangan banyak omong. Siapkan saja anak buahmu, lalu berangkat."

Pria itu mendengus.

"Memuakkan."

…

_Dekat_, pikir Noctis. Semakin dekat, semangatnya semakin membara. Tidak ada yang lebih penting baginya sekarang selain terus berjalan, menyusul seseorang yang masih menunggu dalam keputusasaan, jauh di sana.

Pikirannya tersadar ketika terdengar suara desingan pesawat dari langit. Ia berhenti, memandang ke arah langit seraya mempertajam penglihatannya. Terlihat beberapa sinar merah yang bergerak-gerak di langit dan berputar-putar mengelilingi tempat Noctis dan kawan-kawannya berada. Sementara tidak jauh dari mereka – tepat di tengah jalan – muncul sinar-sinar kuning disertai gulungan debu dan suara deru mobil yang berat.

Tidak salah lagi.

"Prajurit," kata Gladiolus. "_Hell_, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?"

Suara dari menara telekomunikasi membahana. Terdengar perintah singkat bernada tegas,

"Diam di tempat. Berdiri, dan lepaskan senjata kalian."

Noctis mendengus marah.

"Omong kosong," cibirnya. Kali ini ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, mengeluarkan sepuluh pedang baja koleksinya yang terhubung dengan kuat ke jari tangannya lewat benang-benang pendar berwarna biru. Sebelum mobil-mobil itu sempat mendekat, ia maju dan langsung melesatkan seluruh senjatanya – menimbulkan ledakan dan kobaran api besar yang langsung menular ke jalan.

Teriakan-teriakan terdengar di tengah bara api tersebut. Banyak prajurit yang berhasil lolos, namun tidak sedikit yang berteriak histeris akibat terkena api dari pedang Noctis. Melihat beberapa di antaranya masih bertahan, Noctis tidak sabar lagi. Ia maju tanpa mempedulikan kawan-kawannya.

Pedang bumerangnya berputar membelah udara – tanpa ampun menghabisi lima-enam prajurit sekaligus. Beberapa yang lain tertusuk tombak-tombak milik Noctis dan tewas seketika, sementara yang lain – meski dengan perlawanan susah payah – tidak mampu mengimbangi kekuatan dan kelincahan Noctis. Dengan mudahnya ia melayang di udara, menikam prajurit-prajurit tersebut satu-persatu.

"Noct!"

Noctis lantas menoleh – bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara gemuruh dari atas gedung. Pada puncak sebuah gedung pertokoan, terlihat seekor monster raksasa yang muncul entah dari mana, menggeram dengan suara menggelegar sembari melompat turun ke jalan. Beton pelapis jalan runtuh, sementara mobil-mobil prajurit yang tertimpa langkahnya langsung penyok dan hancur.

"Behemoth milik Bunibvelze. Pastinya, dia bukan peliharaan prajurit-prajurit ini," ujar Ignis.

"Oh tidak," keluh Gladiolus. "Lagi-lagi…"

Lantas, ia dan Ignis maju bersama Noctis – dengan ancang-ancang singkat langsung memulai pertarungan, tentu saja, sebelum monster itu mengacau dan semakin merusak kota. Lamban dan kurang lincah, setiap serangan jarak dekat yang dilayangkan Noctis dan rekan-rekannya tidak bisa ia hindari – namun, Noctis dan yang lain _pun_ mengalami kesulitan dalam menghadapi setiap serangannya yang sulit diprediksi. Sesekali mereka bisa diam dalam posisi tetap dan melancarkan serangan, tetapi di saat lain mereka harus cepat-cepat menghindar dari tinjuan behemoth itu, yang bila tidak dilakukan dengan baik, akan membuat mereka tewas dalam seketika.

Sebaliknya, Prompto ada di jalur lain dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian para prajurit Eden. Ia menyelinap ke tangga sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Lalu, menembak para prajurit yang berkeluyuran di jalan dan – sesuai dugaan – berhasil memancing mereka mendekat. Persediaan pelurunya tidak banyak, sehingga ia harus memanfaatkan senjata yang ia miliki seefektif mungkin.

"Dasar makhluk sial! Rasakan ini!"

Pedang Gladiolus menembus tangan monster itu hingga tertancap di jalan. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia tahan pedangnya supaya monster itu tidak bisa lari. Dari jauh, Ignis berteriak.

"Sekarang!"

Noctis mengangkat senjata-senjatanya lebih tinggi. Ia menarik napas, bersiap melesatkan senjata-senjata tersebut untuk serangan penghabisan. Sekali saja, dan makhluk itu pasti tewas.

Tetapi ketika dalam sepersekian detik lagi Noctis akan melepas senjatanya, tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah bayangan di belakang sang monster – bayangan hitam disertai asap ungu yang berpendar terang di sela-sela debu. Mata Noctis melebar melihat siapa yang muncul.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia belokkan senjatanya ke arah sosok tersebut.

Pyaarrr! Ledakan dahsyat disertai kobaran api menghancurkan jalan dan menimbulkan kepulan debu gelap. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Noctis berjalan mendekati tempat serangannya mendarat.

Terdengar tawa seorang wanita – tawa yang tidak asing bagi Noctis.

"Lawanlah aku, Caelum."

"Noctis – hati-hati!"

"Di mana Lightning…" bisik Noctis, "katakan, atau kau akan menyesal…"

"Selamat mencoba."

Noctis tercengang menyaksikan wanita itu merayap ke sebuah gedung hotel, lalu terbang dan merayap ke puncak deretan pusat perbelanjaan. Tanpa mempedulikan larangan Ignis, Noctis menyusul wanita tersebut dan mengikutinya melompati gedung demi gedung.

"Berhenti di tempat, berhenti di tempat…"

"Terkutuklah kau," bisik Noctis seraya melirik menara pengumuman. Tidak ia sangka, sedetik kemudian wanita itu telah hilang dari pandangannya. Ia menoleh kesana kemari, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya sama sekali.

Pip pip pip pip…

Noctis menoleh ke belakang. Ia terbelalak – lantas, meloncat untuk menghindar dan mendarat tepat di atas _airship_. Tubuhnya terguling ke samping saat _airship_ itu membelok dan bertambah miring. Noctis menelungkupkan tubuhnya untuk menjaga keseimbangan, menunggu hingga posisi pesawat itu kembali seperti semula.

Seraya meringis, ia mencoba bangkit. Dilihatnya beberapa prajurit bersenjata muncul dari dalam _airship_ – semua menodong Noctis dengan senjata mereka.

"Letakkan senjatamu. Tetap di tempat, maka kami akan membiarkanmu…"

Noctis mencibir marah.

"Aku… tidak butuh pengampunan."

Bersamaan dengan itu, peluru-peluru tembaga berdesingan dari moncong pistol para prajurit – kelima-limanya mengarah tepat ke Noctis. Tetapi, arah dan suaranya dapat Noctis prediksi dengan jelas. Ia meloncat dan bersalto di udara, kemudian bak elang menyambar mangsanya, melesat menghampiri kelima lawannya dan menebas mereka satu-persatu.

Mayat-mayat mereka tumbang, lalu terjatuh dari _airship_ dan lenyap.

"Mengesankan."

Noctis menoleh ke arah menara telekomunikasi. Ia memicingkan mata sejenak, menyaksikan sosok yang ia cari sejak tadi bertengger di puncak menara tersebut seperti tengah menunggunya. Giginya bergemeretak – kemarahan dan dendamnya mengalir sampai ke ujung jarinya.

Wanita itu melompat turun dari menara dan melayang bersama jubahnya yang berkibar terkena angin malam yang keras. Entah apa yang membuatnya berhasil mendarat di atas _airship_ dengan mulus, langsung berada di hadapan Noctis yang berdiri kaku demi menyeimbangkan tubuh.

"Sekarang, cobalah… Bunuh aku."

Noctis mundur satu langkah. Pedang dalam genggamannya hilang dalam sekejap. Suaranya terasa lirih saat mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Di mana Lightning?"

Wanita itu berkacak pinggang.

"Bila kau ingin menemukannya, lewati dulu aku."

Perkataannya membuat Noctis geram. Ia hampir saja akan men -_summon_ seluruh senjatanya, membakar wanita itu hidup-hidup hingga hangus menjadi arang. Tetapi, ia masih ingat bagaimana keadaan Lightning. Ia tidak boleh berbuat sembarangan.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Yang Mulia? Waktu semakin mendesak."

"Kau… kau bukan lagi orang yang kukenal."

"Ya. Tentu, tentu saja," bisiknya getir. "Sejak awal, kita adalah musuh. Dalam takdir, tidak ada yang mengikat kita selain benang permusuhan. Kita musuh abadi, Yang Mulia."

Noctis menahan napas gugup. Ia mundur sekali lagi, dengan mata yang terus menatap tajam ke arah wanita itu.

"Kenapa?" ucapnya sinis. "Kau takut?"

"Apa ini dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku." Wanita itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku adalah orang yang baru. Aku yang lama telah dibunuh oleh semua orang. Tidak ada lagi yang menginginkanku – maka aku mati, dan aku lahir menjadi orang yang baru."

Noctis mendesah lirih.

"Semua salahmu," kata wanita itu. "Oh, tidak. Harusnya aku berterima kasih. Kau yang telah membuatku sadar tentang dunia. Semestinya aku berterima kasih…"

"Maafkan aku," bisik Noctis tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak pernah layak untukmu… Stella."

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak. Di balik topeng yang ia pakai, Noctis bisa melihat perubahan pada tatapan dan ekspresi wajahnya. Untuk sesaat, mereka saling diam dan memandang satu sama lain.

Tidak lama kemudian, wanita itu berucap tegas.

"Jangan pernah – memanggilku – dengan nama itu," katanya. "Namaku Vida. Aku bukan apa-apa – bukan siapa-siapa."

"Di atas penderitaanmu, aku tidak dapat berbuat banyak," ujar Noctis. "Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu."

Noctis menghela napas panjang.

"Semua orang – mereka bicara begitu." Ia tertunduk lemah. "Aku menghancurkan segalanya."

"Kau – kau memang seorang penghancur."

Noctis mengangkat kepala, kembali menatap Vida – namun kali ini, dengan penuh harap. Perkataannya kemudian mengejutkan Vida.

"Hukum aku sepuasmu."

"Apa?" Vida tercengang. "Jangan sembarangan. Aku tidak suka main-main."

"Atas kesalahanku, kau bisa menghukumku…"

"Aku ingin Kristal, bukan penyerahan diri."

"Akan kuberikan untukmu. Semua," kata Noctis. "Asal kau lepaskan Lightning…"

Vida mendengus tidak percaya.

"Apa?" bisiknya. "Dasar… kau, orang terkutuk…"

"Ambil semua Kristal. Jadilah penguasa, biarkan dunia ini kacau sesuai keinginanmu. Tapi jangan usik Lightning maupun Etro. Biarkan kami…"

"Terkutuklah – terkutuklah kau…" Vida berlari sembari mengayunkan pedangnya. "Kalau kau memang menginginkan ini, baik. Rasakan!"

**X=x=x=x=X**

**X=x=x=x=X**

**X=x=x=x=X**

…

"_Bagaimana?"_

"_Masih baik-baik saja. Kalian yakin semalam terjadi sesuatu?"_

"_Duh, entahlah. Masih bagus kami menemukannya."_

"_Yang jelas, dia bersama wanita itu semalam. Untung saja dia tidak apa-apa."_

"Aku membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya jika sudah bangun."

"Yang jelas, dia akan sangat bahagia!"

"Setelah yang sudah ia alami, kau masih yakin?"

"Hei, hei! Dia sudah sadar!"

"Noct? Noct, kau lihat aku? Noct?"

"Hei, kau sudah baikan?" bisik Gladiolus.

Noctis menghela napas panjang.

"Hmm."

"Baguslah. Kami betul-betul cemas – kau sudah dua hari tidak sadarkan diri."

_Dua hari?_ Noctis tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa tidur selama itu. Apa yang terjadi dengannya dua hari yang lalu? Juga, bagaimana bisa ia terbaring di tempat ini, sementara ia bahkan tidak ingat ia pernah datang ke sini? Noctis diam sejenak seraya memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu – hingga kemudian, ia teringat seseorang. Seorang wanita yang berdiri bersamanya di atas _airship_.

Kemudian, ada satu lagi hal yang aneh – wajah-wajah tidak asing yang berkumpul mengelilinginya. Ia sedikit pening karena mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah mereka, juga nama mereka satu-persatu. Untuk sekejap, ia mengira dirinya diserang lupa ingatan – sampai-sampai ia harus mengeja nama-nama mereka dalam hati.

Setelah berhasil mengenali mereka sepenuhnya, kini giliran pertanyaan selanjutnya – ada beberapa orang yang tidak ada sebelumnya. Medea. Derrick. Juga beberapa prajurit yang seingat Noctis adalah milik Medea. Apa yang membuat mereka tiba-tiba bisa berada di sini?

"Nocie? Hei, kau sedang melamun yaa?" Medea merangkul bahu Noctis. "Kami ada berita baik untukmu. Kau bisa bangun sekarang?"

"Hei, jangan Med! Dia baru sadar, masa sudah kau suruh bangun…"

"Aku bisa," bisik Noctis seraya bangkit dari tempatnya tidur. Ia seret dirinya turun dari ranjang dan memakai botnya – tetapi sebelum ia sempat berdiri, Medea dan Gladiolus langsung menyambar kedua lengannya.

"Ini benar-benar kabar yang bagus, Nocie – sangat bagus malah!"

"Ayo, kau harus melihatnya sendiri!" ujar Gladiolus gembira.

…

"Ayo, ayo, sedikit lagi…!"

"Kakiku…"

"Kakimu? Owh, maaf." Gladiolus membantu Noctis berdiri dengan benar. "Med, lepaskan saja. Biarkan Noctie berjalan sendiri."

Medea menyanggupi saran Gladiolus. Sekarang, Noctis berjalan sendiri mengikuti Gladiolus dan Medea dari belakang. Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya, pada awalnya – namun begitu melihat sekelompok besar orang berpakaian aneh di dekat gudang makanan, ia langsung tercengang.

Suku Utara, juga Suku Selatan dan beberapa ras lain. Noctis langsung heran melihat keberadaan mereka – tetapi ia tidak lagi sempat bertanya saat Medea menyikutnya dan menunjuk sesuatu.

"Kau pasti senang, Nocie," bisik Medea. Ia dorong Noctis mendekati sebuah rumah pengungsian, tempat berkumpulnya ratusan warga yang sepertinya penasaran oleh sesuatu. Mereka berkerumun dan mengintip lewat jendela dan pintu masuk. Ketika melihat kemunculan Noctis, tidak banyak dari mereka yang memunculkan ekspresi marah seperti sebelumnya. Beberapa malah dengan kaku membungkuk dan memberi salam.

"… saya pikir kita perlu bertindak bijaksana, Yang Mulia. Jangan sampai kita mengalami perang saudara." Hans menoleh ketika tirai pintu terbuka. Ia tersenyum dan bangkit memberi hormat. "Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia."

Noctis mengangguk pelan. Matanya beralih ke seseorang yang duduk di berdiri di sebelah Hans – Vasco, pembantu di istana yang selalu setia dengan ayahnya – kemudian ia beralih ke pria paruh baya berpakaian hitam yang duduk di antara kedua orang tersebut. Dalam sekejap, jantungnya seolah akan tercabut keluar dari dadanya.

Pria itu masih saja berpenampilan rapi seperti dulu. Namun, uban di kepalanya bertambah banyak – sementara keriput di wajahnya sudah sedikit bertambah. Ia tersenyum ketika Noctis mendekat dengan tatapan tidak percaya, lalu jatuh berlutut di hadapannya dalam diam. Bibirnya bergetar, seakan banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia sampaikan – namun semua melebur bersama rasa terkejut dan ketidakpercayaannya.

"Aku senang kau tetap sehat."

"Ayah…" Noctis memandangi ayahnya dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki. "Ayah…"

"Aku sempat khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Kau tidak kunjung sadar." Oscar menepuk kepala Noctis. "Terima kasih kau telah menjaga dirimu. Kau sama pentingnya dengan kerajaan ini."

Ucapan Oscar cukup menenangkan, namun tetap saja, Noctis masih tampak _shock_. Ia menggeleng-geleng pelan, memandangi Oscar dengan tatapan mata nanar. Seolah masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia pun berbisik,

"Tapi Ayah…"

"Sekarang kau tidak perlu cemas lagi. Aku selalu baik-baik saja," jelas Oscar. "Sekarang, mungkin kau…"

Ucapan Oscar terputus saat Noctis mendekat dan memeluknya. Wajahnya terbenam dalam rangkulan sang ayah, dan tidak sepatah pun kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Untuk sejenak, orang-orang yang menyaksikannya tenggelam dalam keharuan – sebelum kemudian, mereka merespon kejutan itu dengan tepuk tangan meriah.

"Sudahlah. Ayo duduk." Oscar membantu Noctis duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau sudah menderita karena semua ini. Maafkan aku."

"Harusnya aku…" bisik Noctis. Tetapi, tidak ia selesaikan kata-katanya kemudian.

Seraya menenangkan Noctis, Oscar pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengannya selama ini.

…

"… _saya tidak tahu lagi harus seperti apa. Maka saya putuskan untuk memberitahukannya kepada, Yang Mulia." Vasco berlutut memohon ampun. "Saya telah berdosa, Yang Mulia."_

_Oscar menarik napas panjang. Beberapa menit lamanya ia terdiam, merenungkan pengakuan Vasco tentang perintah Gregory untuk meracuninya. Demi membunuh Oscar, Gregory sampai mengancam Vasco dan memintanya untuk memasukkan racun ke minumannya. Ia tidak bisa menganggap ini sebagai sesuatu yang enteng. Selain karena taruhannya ialah anak-anak di panti asuhan milik Vasco, ini juga sangat menentukan nasib Eden._

_Setelah merenung beberapa lamanya, Oscar mengambil keputusan juga – membiarkan Vasco meracuninya. Namun, bukan meracuni sembarangan._

"Philyrene _mampu mematikan manusia selama 24 jam. Zat ini sangat berguna, asal kita pakai dengan cerdik," jelas Oscar. "Tiga hari lamanya, berikan zat itu kepadaku supaya aku mati mendadak. Pastikan tidak ada yang tahu. Kau harus berpura-pura menguburku – tetapi kemudian, bawa aku dengan kapal budak menuju ke Pulau Selatan – dan di sana, aku akan mencari bantuan untuk mengatasi pemerintahan otoriter Gregory. Kau harus ingat, tidak boleh ada yang tahu soal ini. Bahkan Noctis sekalipun – biarkan ia mencari jalannya sendiri…"_

…

Ruangan telah kosong. Tinggal Noctis bersama ayahnya di dalam, dan sekarang, Oscar bisa merasa lebih leluasa menceritakan seluruh kisah yang ia alami kepada Noctis. Putranya terlihat sangat marah mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh Gregory – juga apa yang dilakukannya hingga membuat Noctis mengalami banyak masalah.

"Aku tahu aku juga memiliki kesalahan. Maafkan aku."

"Seharusnya Ayah tidak memendam rahasia ini." Noctis menanggapi dengan dingin. "Banyak orang yang telah menjadi korban."

"Aku tahu. Tetapi akan lebih banyak korban yang berjatuhan seandainya aku tidak bertindak." Raut wajah Oscar berubah menjadi serius. "Sejujurnya, aku pun merasa kecewa terhadap apa yang kau lakukan. Kau memutuskan begitu saja untuk tidak kembali – itu keputusan paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah ada."

"Ya." Noctis memalingkan wajah. "Maafkan aku."

"Dan kau juga tidak sepantasnya menganggap Kristal Agung sebagai benda tidak berharga. Kristal itu menopang kestabilan dunia. Kau tidak selayaknya sesuka hati memanfaatkan benda agung itu."

Mata Noctis melebar. Rupanya, ayahnya pun sudah tahu tentang masalah _itu_.

"Aku tahu yang ingin kau katakan. Mungkin dalam pandanganmu, ini bukan tentang seberapa bermanfaat atau tidak. Tetapi ini tentang menyelamatkan orang yang berharga untukmu." Oscar menyentuh bahu Noctis, mencondongkan kepalanya lebih dekat dan memasang ekspresi serius. Setengah berbisik, ia berkata, "Jawab. Siapa wanita itu?"

Kali ini, Noctis tidak berkutik. Ia menjawab Oscar dengan ekspresi yang sulit dilukiskan. _Hell, _dari seluruh jenis hal yang bisa ditanyakan, mengapa tiba-tiba ayahnya menanyakan soal ini?

"Aku langsung mengerti tentang bagaimana berakhirnya hubunganmu bersama Stella. Koneksi dengan dewa itu memang patut disesalkan – kita tidak bisa berbuat banyak." Oscar merendahkan suaranya. "Yang membuatku masih penasaran adalah – tentangmu, dan bagaimana pribadi sepertimu bisa jatuh cinta."

"Pribadi seperti apa maksud Ayah?"

"Kaku. Dan keras kepala."

Wajah Noctis bersemu merah.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat."

"Untuk membicarakan masalah ini?"

"Dia masih diculik."

"Kita akan menyelamatkannya."

"Tentu. Semua orang bisa."

"Kita akan temukan cara yang terbaik, Noctis. Akan selalu ada, asal kita mencarinya."

"Apa Ayah tahu cara apa itu?" Noctis mencibir tidak percaya. "Ayah hanya bicara. Tidak melihat bagaimana ancaman yang harus kuhadapi."

"Korban akan selalu ada dalam mencapai tujuan – lebih-lebih mempertahankan kerajaan. Tetapi Kristal tidak termasuk hal yang sepantasnya menjadi tumbal kita…"

"Terima kasih, Ayah. Tetapi bila maksudmu adalah kita bertempur lagi, kurasa tidak. Kita hanya akan menemukan kegagalan." Noctis bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. "Tidak perlu korban lebih banyak lagi."

"Noctis…"

"Aku pergi dulu. Maafkan aku."

**X=x=x=x=X**

_Kau ingin membunuhnya saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Bahwa demi wanita lain, ia rela mati dan kau bunuh sepuasmu. Marah, tentu saja. Tetapi rasa sedih yang kau rasakan jauh lebih menyakitkan._

_Kau hampir saja menebasnya hingga tewas ketika tiba-tiba _seorang prajurit muncul dari dalam _airship dan menyerang Noctis. Kau membunuh prajurit itu begitu saja – kau cabik-cabik ia hingga tidak bernyawa. Tetapi yang lebih menarik perhatianmu berikutnya hanya Noctis – Noctis yang terkapar tidak sadarkan diri. _Airship _telah kehilangan pilot terakhir, sementara kau tidak punya waktu. Kau tarik tubuh Noctis sebelum terjatuh, kemudian kau melompat membelah angin malam dan mendarat di tengah sebuah jalan._

_Kau baringkan tubuhnya di perhentian bus, melindunginya dari serangan hujan yang bertambah deras. Di sisi pertama, kau ingin langsung membunuhnya. Namun di sisi lain, kau tidak ingin membunuhnya – lebih karena kau masih mencintainya, bukan karena kau membutuhkan Kristal._

_Kau pergi begitu saja, antara lega dan gugup memikirkan apa yang kau lakukan. Inikah jalan yang benar? Apakah kau harus terus menyiksanya? Ya, hanya itu pertanyaan yang berkelebat di pikiranmu. Kau bahkan tidak ingat bahwa di saat berikutnya, kau akan disiksa tuanmu karena telah berbuat konyol._

Stella memandangi Herodia dari puncak menara. Porak-poranda, juga terselimuti oleh awan kelabu yang tebal. Sama mendungnya dengan perasaannya sekarang. Sekali ini, ia kembali tidak mampu menyelesaikan fokusnya – memaksa Noctis untuk menyerahkan Kristal. Padahal, langkahnya sudah semakin dekat.

"_Sekali lagi kau berbuat salah, akan kau rasakan sakitnya kematian."_

Ancaman yang sangat keras. Stella, tentu saja, hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak mampu berkutik.

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Di sini, Tuan."

Perawat itu menunjuk salah satu dari antara puluhan kemah yang berjejer di seberang rumah pengungsian. Ia membuka tirainya, tersenyum ramah seraya mempersilakan Noctis untuk masuk. Noctis membungkuk sedikit dan segera masuk menemui orang yang ingin ia cari. Dan ya, ia ada di sana. Tampaknya sinar matahari yang menyilaukan tidak membuatnya lebih terganggu dibanding kedatangan Noctis.

"Tutup tirainya."

Noctis menyanggupi perintahnya. Ia maju beberapa langkah, menghampiri gadis berambut biru yang terduduk lemah di atas tilam. Gadis itu mencondongkan badannya lebih maju saat Noctis mendekat.

"Yeul – mereka bilang itu namamu." Noctis tidak banyak berbasa-basi. "Di mana Lightning?"

"Dia sedang menunggumu – bersama gadis itu. Di puncak menara tertinggi."

Kuil Agung, pikir Noctis.

"Kau bilang, 'hanya kau'. Apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

"Hanya kau yang bisa mengalahkan Bunibvelze." Yeul berhenti bicara sejenak. "Hanya kau. Bukan Etro atau siapa-siapa."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Yeul kembali bersandar pada bantalnya.

"Kau akan menemukan caramu sendiri," jawab Yeul. "Tetapi pengorbanan yang harus kau bayar sangat besar. Bila kau gagal, dunia akan berakhir. Bila kau berhasil," Yeul menggeleng pelan, "tidak ada yang bisa menjamin nyawamu."

**X=x=x=x=X**

_**To be continued.**_

**Thanks for reading & reviewing! Menjelang chapter terakhir, terus ikuti ya! :D**


	17. Chapter 17: The Last Son of The Goddess

_**Chapter 17 : The Last Son of The Goddess**_

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Bagaimana?"

"Ehm, Yang Mulia – kami… kami tidak menemukan siapa-siapa."

Oscar mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tuan Fleuret tidak ada di istana. Anggota Dewan Menteri, satupun tidak ada yang terlihat. Yang kami temukan hanya ruangan-ruangan yang sudah rusak parah." Prajurit itu menambahkan. "Juga, kami menemukan beberapa hal yang tidak masuk akal – maksud saya… bercak darah."

Dari sorot matanya, Oscar jelas terkejut mendengar pemberitahuan itu. Tetapi, ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya dan kembali memasang sikap tenang. Tanyanya lagi, "Apa tidak ada petunjuk ke mana perginya mereka?"

Prajurit itu masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia temukan, sehingga ia tidak tahu apakah Gregory dan anggota Dewan Menteri "habis" oleh serangan monster atau justru berhasil kabur ke tempat lain. Dari hal-hal yang ia paparkan, Oscar tahu ia tidak bisa memaksa mereka mencari tahu lebih banyak. Ia putuskan untuk mengesampingkan keberadaan Gregory dan segera bersiap bersama pasukannya untuk masuk kota. Menghadapi para monster yang berkeliaran tidak karuan – dan mungkin, menghadapi ancaman perlawanan prajurit-prajurit di pihak Gregory.

"Panggil Noctis. Dia yang akan menjadi pemimpin kalian sekarang."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Setelah pembicaraan itu selesai, Oscar bergegas keluar bersama Hans dan Vasco – menuju ke lapangan besar tempat pasukan-pasukan yang ia miliki telah berkumpul. Selain suku liar dan prajurit-prajurit kerajaan yang setia, Oscar juga telah meminta bantuan pasukan dari Svelt yang dibawahi oleh Medea. Seluruh persiapan telah lengkap. Ia tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk merebut kembali Eden.

Pandangan Oscar langsung tertarik ketika melihat seorang pemuda pirang membungkuk kepadanya. Ia berhenti sejenak, memandangi bocah itu serta penampilannya yang kusut.

Tanya Oscar singkat, "Apa kabarmu?"

Sikap Prompto bertambah gugup. Ia bahkan tetap menunduk saking malunya – apalagi setelah semua hal yang ayah dan adiknya lakukan, tidak ada alasan kuat bagi keluarga Caelum untuk memaafkan keluarganya. Malahan, ia dan mereka sebenarnya pantas mendapat hukuman mati – sesuai dengan peraturan Eden mengenai kejahatan terhadap anggota keluarga kerajaan.

"Apakah sikap lancang ini – menunduk dan tidak menatapku – adalah caramu menghadapi lawan bicara yang tidak kau sukai?"

"T – tidak seperti itu, Yang Mulia! Saya…"

"Angkat wajahmu, kalau begitu."

Agak lama Prompto menanggapi perintah Oscar. Bukan rasa gugup yang membuatnya ragu, melainkan ketakutan serta aib yang diperbuat keluarganya. Kau mungkin akan merasakan hal yang sama bila berada dalam posisi tersebut – menghadapi orang yang menjadi korban dari kejahatan yang diperbuat keluargamu dan sama sekali tidak bisa membela diri.

Oscar bergumam sekali lagi.

"Kubilang, angkat wajahmu dan tatap mataku. Apa kau tidak mengakuiku…"

"Bukan. Sungguh, Yang Mulia, maksud saya…" Prompto terdiam sejenak. "Maaf… maafkan kami."

Untuk beberapa saat, Oscar sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Tatapannya kepada Prompto sangat serius – jelas saja membuat bocah itu semakin takut dan gugup. Sekali lagi ia tundukkan kepalanya sambil berdoa dalam hati. Tapi, ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus didoakannya. Apakah ia harus berdoa supaya tidak dihukum mati, atau setidaknya, berharap agar Oscar menerima permintaan maafnya?

"Baguslah bila kau sadar," kata sang raja. "Dengan kesalahan sebesar ini, aku tidak bisa bilang 'tidak perlu minta maaf'."

"Saya mengerti, Yang Mulia – sungguh, saya sadar saya harus…"

"Angkat wajahmu."

Prompto menurutinya – dan melihat apa yang ia dapati, ia tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali terkesima. Bukan ekspresi marah ataupun geram – melainkan sebuah senyum hangat yang diberikan Oscar kepadanya. Prompto sampai sedikit ragu apakah ia sedang berhalusinasi atau tidak.

"Tentang tindakanmu, juga bagaimana kau bersikeras meminta Noctis kembali – aku sudah dengar semuanya," tambah Oscar. "Gregory orang yang beruntung. Jujur saja, dia salah satu ayah paling beruntung di dunia."

"Pujian Anda terlalu tinggi, Yang Mulia. Saya… maksud saya… Ini mungkin permintaan yang… terlalu lancang, tetapi – saya betul-betul berharap…" Prompto menatap Oscar penuh harap. "Ayah dan adik saya, juga saya – Anda boleh membuang kami, menjadikan kami budak – di mana saja, semua terserah Anda. Tapi tolong, _jangan_ pisahkan kami. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka…"

Oscar menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan aku yang akan menghukum mereka, Prompto. Dewa sendiri yang akan melakukannya," jawabnya bijaksana. "Tetapi Dia tahu kau pemuda yang baik. Dia akan menyanggupi permohonanmu dan memberikan takdir yang terbaik untukmu. Mengerti?"

Prompto membungkuk, sekali lagi memberi hormat kepada Oscar. Ia hampir saja akan mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi ketika prajurit yang tadi datang dengan tergesa-gesa, memberi hormat, kemudian tanpa buang waktu memberitahukan tentang kepanikan orang-orang.

"Noctis hilang?" Prompto mengerutkan kening. "Kau bercanda ya? Tadi aku masih melihatnya."

"Kalian sudah mencarinya baik-baik?" tanya Oscar.

"Sekarang kami sedang melakukannya."

"Ada yang tadi sempat melihat beliau?" tanya Hans.

"Ada beberapa orang… ehm, juga seorang perawat yang bilang kalau beliau mengunjungi seorang pasien. Tetapi setelah itu, beliau tidak terlihat lagi."

"Siapa?" tanya Hans tidak mengerti.

"Dia wanita sakit yang datang dua hari yang lalu. Yang datang dalam keadaan…"

"Yeul," gumam Prompto. "Astaga, jangan-jangan…"

**X=x=x=x=X**

Lengkingan tajam membahana ke segala penjuru kota. Sama seperti seorang raja yang memproklamirkan diri sebagai penguasa, begitu pula burung-burung _phoenix_ itu – mereka menggambarkan dengan jelas betapa besarnya kekuatan mereka, juga bahwa merekalah yang kini menjadi predator penguasa wilayah itu – dan karena itu pula, mereka tidak hanya memiliki lengkingan yang mengerikan, tetapi juga kemampuan seekor predator ganas: penglihatan serta penciuman yang tajam.

Sementara itu, Gregory berlari tergesa-gesa menyusuri jalanan yang hancur. Ia telah pergi amat jauh dari istana, dan sekarang, tenaganya sungguh terkuras habis. Tetapi ia tidak bisa berhenti. Ia rasakan benar bahwa makhluk-makhluk itu telah mengetahui keberadaannya dan sekarang semakin gencar melakukan pengejaran.

Sebuah suara ledakan mengejutkan Gregory. Tanpa sengaja, ia tersandung dan jatuh seketika menimpa bebatuan bekas reruntuhan gedung. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal, ia seret dirinya bangkit.

"Ough…"

Darah menyembul keluar mengotori jubah Gregory. Ketika ia tarik jubahnya, tampaklah bercak darah serta memar melukai bagian lutut. Sembari mendengus jengkel, Gregory mencoba menggerakkan kakinya. Ia betul-betul kesulitan – padahal hanya digerakkan sedikit saja, tetapi rasanya betul-betul sakit dan nyeri.

Suara dari langit mengejutkan Gregory. Di atas langit, tiga ekor _phoenix_ hitam mengepakkan sayap dan membelah angin – dengan mata merah _maroon_ yang menyala-nyala, tidak lain ditujukan kepada Gregory yang masih terduduk di antara reruntuhan. Melihat bahaya segera mendekat, Gregory segera bangkit dan meneruskan larinya dengan kaki sebelah yang terpincang-pincang. Dihampirinya sebuah gedung penjual benda antik yang terletak tepat di persimpangan jalan.

Dari tangan Gregory, muncullah sebuah pedang putih bergagang hitam. Dengan terburu-buru, ia lesakkan pedang tersebut ke pintu hingga kacanya hancur berkeping-keping – lalu, menyelinaplah ia ke dalam sebelum musuh-musuhnya sempat menyusul.

Setiap patung dan benda yang menghalangi jalan ia singkirkan begitu saja. Kakinya semakin sakit, kaki jubahnya pun semakin penuh oleh darah. Sepertinya ia tidak dapat lagi berlari lebih lama, jadi dicarinya sebuah sudut ruangan yang gelap dan aman untuk bersembunyi. Masih dengan tubuh gemetar, ia remas lututnya yang terus mengucurkan banyak darah.

Sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara napasnya yang memburu. Melihat luka di kakinya yang membiru, ia hanya bisa mengumpat kesal. Tetapi satu hal yang melegakan: setidaknya sekarang, ia telah dalam posisi yang…

Tranggg!

Gregory terlonjak. Matanya tertuju ke jendela-jendela mako di dinding – seluruhnya runtuh terkena cakar raksasa burung-burung hitam yang memaksa masuk ke gedung. Sebelum Gregory sempat memikirkan langkah selanjutnya, salah seekor di antara _phoenix_ itu masuk dan lantas melesat ke arahnya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus bertarung melawan mereka.

"_Blizzara_!"

**X=x=x=x=X**

"_Kau tidak sekuat yang kau bayangkan," bisik Ignis. "Aku tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa tidak ada solusi. Bila tidak menggunakan Kristal, mungkin kau bisa melawan Stella. Tetapi sekarang, nyawa Lightning bergantung kepadanya. Sekuat apapun kekuatanmu, bila ia menggunakan cara seperti itu… kurasa semua tidak ada gunanya. Pada akhirnya kau akan menghabisi mereka berdua."_

_Noctis tidak menjawab. Matanya terpejam, kepalanya berpangku pada satu tangannya. Ia telah memikirkan banyak hal sejak pembicaraan dengan ayahnya tadi. Memang benar, rakyat adalah yang terpenting di atas segalanya. Tetapi sampai sekarang, ia masih belum menemukan solusi apapun yang lebih baik daripada solusi awal yang ia miliki._

_Detik demi detik berlalu. _Ia _akan semakin lama menunggu. Bila Noctis tidak cepat bertindak, segalanya akan terlambat. Walau dengan risiko apapun, ia harus segera bergerak. Ke mana perginya – hanya satu orang yang tahu._

_Noctis bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan ruangan gelap itu. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak ketika Ignis bergumam dari belakang._

"_Aku percaya… akan ada akhir terbaik untuk segalanya."_

_Akhir terbaik – tergantung pada pemikiran setiap orang._

"_Tidak ada akhir terbaik bila yang kau maksud adalah kematian," bisik Noctis seraya berlalu._

…

"Yang mana?"

"Se… sebelah sini…"

Sang perawat agak ngeri melihat betapa paniknya Prompto dan Gladiolus. Mereka langsung menerobos masuk sebelum perawat itu sempat mempersilakan. Tetapi, sesaat kemudian Gladiolus melongok keluar kemah. Serunya keras,

"Di mana dia?!"

"Err – memang di sana, Tuan…"

"Tidak ada!" sahut Prompto dari dalam.

"Hah?"

"'_Hah'_ apanya? Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam!"

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Pasukan 1 dan 3 telah berangkat, Yang Mulia."

"Perintahkan pasukan 2 bersiap. Pasukan lainnya bertahan – mereka akan berangkat satu jam lagi saat petang."

"Baik."

Tiba-tiba, angin dingin yang kencang berhembus dari arah utara, menarik perhatian prajurit serta warga yang bertahan di rumah pengungsian. Oscar memicingkan mata mendapati "aura" tidak biasa yang dihirupnya dari angin. Seperti es yang menempel ke kulit, rasa dinginnya yang pekat meresap ke saraf-saraf dan tulang, menciptakan rasa cemas dalam hati setiap orang yang merasakannya – termasuk Oscar.

Jujur saja, ia jarang merasakan keadaan semacam ini.

_Apa yang kau lakukan… Noctis?_

"Yang Mulia!"

Seorang prajurit berlari menghampiri Oscar dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Sesampainya di hadapan sang raja, ia tarik napas sejenak untuk menenangkan diri. Dari ekspresinya, Oscar tidak yakin yang datang adalah berita baik.

"Kami… kami tidak menemukan Pangeran, juga wanita itu. Kami sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana, Yang Mulia."

Napas Oscar tertahan. Tiba-tiba saja, ketakutan yang ia rasakan bertambah.

_Kau telah berjanji. Kau akan melindungi Eden, juga tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang mengusik kerajaan kita. Sesungguhnya aku masih berharap pada janji itu, Anakku… Dan aku berharap kau menepatinya._

_Tetapi sekarang, entah apa yang terjadi denganmu. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau perbuat?_

…

"_Pasukan 19. Pergerakan terlihat dari langit, 35 meter arah barat laut titik awal. Siap sedia di hadapan Kuil."_

"Siap, menuju ke target."

Sekelompok besar tentara berbaju zirah bergerak melintasi jalan – bersiaga mengawasi target dari jauh, lengkap bersama senjata dalam genggaman masing-masing. Langit bertambah gelap – jalanan dan gedung-gedung semakin temaram diselimuti malam. Di saat seperti ini, lebih baik mengandalkan pendengaran daripada penglihatan.

"_Waspada. Target mendekat."_

Seluruh tentara mengangkat moncong senjata dan mengarahkannya tepat ke sebuah gedung besar – tempat di mana sang target terdeteksi dan menunjukkan pergerakan. Agak beberapa lama mereka menunggu hingga kemudian sebuah sosok menampakkan dirinya dari pintu gedung. Sebenarnya, beberapa di antara mereka sempat mengira bahwa yang akan muncul adalah monster atau bahkan wanita misterius yang mendalangi kerusakan kota beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun ternyata, yang mereka lihat lebih dari apa yang mereka kira.

Noctis melangkah turun melintasi tangga gedung. Matanya yang merah terang berpendar dari kejauhan, menunjukkan dengan jelas aura kekuatan yang tersimpan dalam dirinya. Para tentara sempat terdiam melihat kemunculan sang pangeran. Sampai kemudian, pemimpin mereka berseru lantang,

"Siap – baris satu, maju!"

Maka, mulailah tentara-tentara itu berjalan maju selangkah demi selangkah. Barisan pertama memulai penyerangan – menembakkan peluru secara serentak ke arah Noctis. Tetapi, peluru-peluru itu pecah menjadi debu-debu logam sebelum sempat mengenainya. Bayang-bayang pedang yang bermunculan di sekelilingnya dalam sekejap membelah peluru hingga hancur – tidak ada yang dibiarkan meleset atau setidaknya terlewat.

Noctis sendiri tidak tinggal diam menghadapi pasukan sebesar itu. Melihat barisan tentara telah mendekat, ia ayunkan tangannya hingga memunculkan asap biru – membentuk benang-benang biru yang melilit tangannya dan menimbulkan suara berdesing, hingga kemudian muncullah pedang pamungkasnya, Somnus Sang Pedang Utama.

Begitu melompat melewati dua anak tangga, Noctis menghentakkan kakinya dan langsung melesat memecah barisan pertahanan tentara. Kecepatan gerakan dan serangannya terlalu jauh untuk dibandingkan dengan lawan. Mereka tidak berkutik ketika Noctis mengayunkan pedang dan mempertunjukkan kemampuan berpedangnya yang sempurna. Mulailah satu-persatu dari mereka tumbang hingga membuat banyak tentara lain mundur – walaupun tidak sedikit pula yang masih nekat menyerang Noctis.

Seorang tentara lain hampir saja menembak Noctis – namun, tikamannya yang cermat dalam sekejap menewaskan tentara tersebut. Lima tentara lain ia bantai dengan satu tebasan tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Tepat setelah itu, instingnya langsung memberi peringatan bahaya. Dengan ekspresi dingin campur geram, Noctis langsung menghampiri tentara itu dan mengepit tangannya dengan Somnus hingga peluru-peluru _shotgun-_nya termuntah ke tentara lain. Barisan di sekitarnya tumbang seketika, sementara barisan belakang yang tersisa perlahan mundur dari arena pertempuran.

Sayang, Noctis bukan orang yang mudah memberi ampun.

…

"Dia mendekat," bisiknya pelan. "Keberaniannya menakjubkan – tidak bisa disangkal."

"Kau sentuh dia, sedikit saja – kupastikan… kita akan mati bersama…"

"Menurutmu kau bisa?" Ia tertawa. "Kalian sama tidak mampunya. Sebaiknya jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi."

"Tidak…"

…

"_Tidak, jangan coba kau – …!"_

Langkah Noctis terhenti. Pandangannya teralih ke langit-langit kuil.

Ia ada di sini. Dekat, dan semakin dekat – seiring bertambah sempitnya waktu yang tersisa.

"_Noctis – jangan!"_

Tangan Noctis terguncang. Keringat dingin menetesi pipinya.

_Lightning_… dia ada di sini.

…

Noctis memicingkan mata ketika cahaya dari jendela kristal mengenai matanya. Nyaris saja kegelapan mengelabuinya jika saja ia tidak menemukan sumber cahaya. Begitu keadaan di sekelilingnya tampak jelas, ia segera berbelok ke sebuah pintu besar di bagian kanan ruangan – lorong yang mengantarkannya ke sebuah ruangan gelap lain berhiaskan patung-patung besar serta kursi-kursi panjang setengah bundar yang dibariskan mengelilingi sebuah bundaran kristal berwarna kelabu.

Noctis menimpakan kedua tangannya di atas kristal bundaran kristal tersebut – tepat pada permukaan dua ubin kristal berwarna biru. Wajahnya memucat. Sikunya yang gemetar hampir tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi. Sembari mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, Noctis mencoba merapalkan mantra pembuka segel.

_Tunggu aku – aku akan datang…_

Mantranya tidak berjalan seperti yang Noctis kira. _Sial!_, umpatnya tidak sabar. Sambil memejamkan mata, sekali lagi ia rapalkan mantra pembuka segel kristal. Semakin lama emosinya semakin terpancing. Tidak hanya sekali, mantra itu ia ucapkan sampai berkali-kali – sambil terus berdoa agar Lightning bisa tetap bertahan hingga kedatangannya.

Akhirnya ia bisa menghela napas lega saat kedua kristal biru pada telapak tangannya bersinar. Ia terduduk di lantai, membiarkan kedua kristal tersebut berputar dan menimbulkan gemuruh besar pada lantai. Di suatu sudut ruangan, terbukalah sebuah gerbang .

Noctis mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya. Setelah bangkit dengan susah payah, ia segera berlari kecil menuju ke gerbang tersebut. Hanya ada sebuah ruangan sempit di dalamnya serta sebuah tali jerami tebal yang tergelantung ke bawah. Begitu masuk, Noctis langsung menarik tali jerami tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, lantai ruangan itu melesat cepat ke atas – membuat Noctis hampir kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga ia segera berlutut – walaupun memang sedikit sulit karena lantai itu bergemuruh dan bergerak sangat cepat. Tidak sampai satu menit hingga lantai tersebut berhenti bergerak dan tiba di sebuah pintu baja – dengan _puzzle_ serta kristal-kristal biru berjajar membentuk lingkaran di permukaannya.

Seraya membisikkan mantra, tangan Noctis dengan cekatan menggeser posisi _puzzle-puzzle_ pada pintu. Secara ajaib, lempengan _puzzle_ lain ikut berubah posisi bersama berputarnya kristal-kristal biru di sekitarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu itu bergetar dan terbuka perlahan. Noctis bergegas menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam, berjalan pelan seraya meneliti keadaan ruangan tersebut.

Sebuah suara dari ujung ruangan membuatnya tertegun.

"Noct…"

"Lightning?" Noctis menoleh kesana kemari. "Light, di mana kau?"

"Jangan… jangan kau coba…"

Mata Noctis melebar melihat sebuah pilar besar di ujung ruangan, bersinar terang dikelilingi oleh tiga segel cahaya. Tetapi hanya sesaat ketiga segel aneh itu menarik perhatiannya. Dari jauh, matanya mampu menangkap dengan samar sosok kecil yang terkapar lemah di lantai – dengan mulut berdarah dan lengan penuh luka.

"Light…" Napas Noctis tercekat. "Light… apa yang…"

"Tidak… pergi…"

"Diamlah," bisik Noctis. "Tetaplah tenang – aku sudah menemukanmu…"

"Tentu – kau hebat sekali."

Langkah Noctis melambat ketika sebuah sosok lain muncul dari tengah kegelapan dan langsung berdiri membelakangi Lightning. Tampak senyum samar tersembunyi pada wajah gadis itu – sebelum ia buka tutup kepalanya, menunjukkan diri sebagai satu lagi orang yang dikenal oleh Noctis. Senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya perlahan lenyap menghilang – tergantikan oleh tatapan serta ekspresi mengancam.

Tiga segel cahaya di sekeliling pilar berputar kencang. Lantai bergetar sedikit ketika pilar tersebut bergerak dan berputar ke atas. Dari jauh, tampaklah sebuah bingkai kristal berwarna _maroon_ di permukaan pilar – tertutup oleh kaca bening serta jaring-jaring kristal berwarna serupa yang "memenjarakan" kristal di dalamnya.

"Aku sudah membukanya – sekarang tinggal kau ambilkan…"

"Itu tidak termasuk pilihan."

"Itu termasuk pilihan _bila_ kau ingin Lightning kecilmu selamat."

"Tidak dengan cara ini…"

"Apa pilihan yang menurutmu tersisa?" Stella maju beberapa langkah. "Bertarung?"

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Stella…"

"Kau bohong. Sudah cukup kau mendustaiku…"

Asap ungu muncul mengerubungi tubuh Stella, mengubah wujudnya yang asli menjadi sesosok wanita berzirah hitam dengan topeng bertanduk satu – yang tentu saja, tidak asing bagi Noctis setelah pertemuan dua hari yang lalu.

Segel raksasa berwarna kuning terang muncul di belakangnya. Tidak lama kemudian, benang-benang kuning mengalir menggulung tangan kanan wanita tersebut – memunculkan sebuah pedang besar berwarna merah-hitam.

"Aku tidak ingin bertarung."

"Jangan bersikap seperti pengecut." Vida mengayunkan pedangnya. "Ayo – majulah…!"

Noctis berjungkir ke samping tepat saat Vida melesat menerjangnya. Baru saja bangkit, Vida sudah lebih dahulu menyusul. Spontan Noctis meluncur ke arah lain – menghindari tebasan pedang Vida yang menghantam keramik hingga hancur – kemudian setelah mengerem gerakannya dengan tangan, bergegaslah ia hampiri Lightning yang terkapar di hadapan pilar kristal. Namun, Vida tidak pula kalah tangkas. Sosoknya menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba membelakangi Lightning.

"Tidak akan semudah harapanmu!"

"Kau juga."

Vida terkejut ketika Noctis menghentakkan tangan ke lantai dan meloncat salto hingga mendarat di belakang. Ia angkat Lightning sembari mencium dahinya.

"Bedebah – jangan ceroboh…"

Noctis mengangguk. "Tidak akan."

"Manusia terkutuk!"

Noctis mengangkat tubuh Lightning dan langsung mengelak dari serangan Vida. Hal pertama yang dipikirkannya saat ini ialah menyelamatkan Lightning – maka ia harus mencari tempat yang cukup aman.

Setibanya di balkon, diletakkannya Lightning menyandari pilar. Ia cium dahinya sekali lagi.

"Tunggu aku."

"Noct – tidak…"

"Jangan lari, Pengecut!"

Noctis tidak sempat menghindar ketika Vida muncul dari belakang. Ia serbu Noctis dengan tebasan pedang yang membabi buta – yang hampir saja mengenai Noctis, namun gagal ketika Noctis segera men-_summon_ Somnus-nya dan menahan serangan tersebut. Pedang mereka saling bergesek sampai menimbulkan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga.

"Kau…," bisik Vida, "kau tidak akan… bisa…"

Walau berkata seperti itu pun, Vida tetap tahu kalau tenaga Noctis jauh lebih kuat daripada dirinya. Ia sadar, ia tidak boleh menundukkan Noctis dengan cara biasa. Maka secara sengaja, Vida melemahkan cengkeraman pedangnya dan membiarkan Somnus terayun menangkis perlawanannya.

Sesuai harapan Vida, ujung pedang itu menggores lengannya dan membuat ia terlempar hingga beberapa meter. Ketidaksengajaan itu seketika membuat Noctis terpaku di tempat.

Matanya kembali melirik Lightning. Gadis itu memegangi lengannya yang berdarah, dan ia tidak mampu berbuat apapun selain menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menahan sakit. Melihat ekspresi tersiksa pada wajahnya, Noctis langsung sadar bahwa ia telah melakukan tindakan bodoh.

Lain halnya dengan Vida – ia justru kelihatan puas.

"Semangat ini yang kuinginkan," bisiknya gemetar. "Jangan segan-segan melawanku. Nikmati pertarungan ini."

"Stella – berhenti…"

"Jangan sebut nama itu." Tahu-tahu, Vida muncul di hadapan Noctis. "Aku tidak suka…"

Noctis terperanjat kaget. Seketika, darah segar menyembur keluar dari pinggangnya begitu terkena sabetan Vida.

Selama beberapa detik, Noctis terdiam dalam ketidaksadaran. Tidak ada yang menghiasi pikirannya selain denyutan-denyutan yang menjangkiti lukanya serta rasa 'kosong melompong'.

"Resapi yang dalam. Aku tidak berbohong – sekali lagi kau sebut nama _itu_, akan kubunuh kau."

"Noct…"

Noctis mengerjapkan mata sejenak. Suara Lightning yang samar menyadarkannya kembali. Pelan namun pasti, matanya beralih melirik Vida.

"Aku tidak bisa menyakitimu – atau Lightning. Tolong hentikan…"

"Omong kosong. Kau memang pembohong paling ulung yang pernah ada."

"Tidak…"

Noctis tidak berkutik saat Vida menghantamnya dengan satu tebasan lagi. Kali ini tepat mengenai kaki Noctis – dan itu sukses membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

Tangan Noctis terkepal erat. Sekalipun tahu bagaimana situasinya sekarang, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan diri. Ia tidak boleh mengeluarkan senjata – atau apapun, yang bisa melukai Vida dan bahkan Lightning. Kejadian tadi tidak boleh sampai terulang lagi.

"Mengapa kau melamun, Bodoh?!"

Noctis tercekat – spontan, ia geser kepalanya menghindari serangan Vida. Sayangnya, ia kurang berhasil. Ujung pedang Vida berhasil menggores kulit leher dan pipi kanannya. Bahkan tanpa ampun, Vida kembali melaksanakan serangan kesekian. Segera setelah pedangnya melesat, darah segar menyembur dari dada Noctis.

Melihat kejadian itu, tubuh Lightning mengejang. Ia balik tubuhnya dan mencoba bangkit.

"Cukup – brengsek…"

Di sekeliling tangan Lightning, muncul asap merah muda beserta benang-benang yang berlilitan cepat membentuk sebuah benda panjang. Lightning bangkit dengan susah payah, bersama Blaze Edge Saber tergenggam erat di tangannya.

"Kau – akan kucabik dagingmu…"

"Jangan bermimpi."

Tanpa disangka, terdengar suara desisan panjang bersamaan dengan kemunculan "tali nyawa" penghubung Vida dan Lightning. Sekuat tenaga Vida hentakkan tali itu hingga Lightning terhempas ke samping.

Tubuh Lightning membentur sebuah pilar. Dari mulutnya, menyembur darah segar. Vida sama sekali tidak puas – ia tarik benang tersebut dan menghempaskan Lightning ke pilar di seberangnya. Dalam kesakitan yang menjadi-jadi, Noctis hanya mampu membisu menyaksikan keadaan Lightning – terbatuk-batuk sampai kembali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Sekali lagi, gadis itu tumbang di atas genangan darahnya sendiri, nyaris tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hentikan…"

Vida menginjak tubuh Noctis. "Tutup mulutmu."

Noctis hampir tidak bisa bernapas. Lukanya terasa perih dan nyeri tertusuk sepatu Vida – terlebih-lebih ditambah rasa sakitnya melihat Lightning terluka. Sungguh, ia menyesal tidak mampu menolongnya. Ia seolah menjadi manusia yang paling tidak berguna di dunia.

"Noct…" sahut Lightning, "bunuh dia…"

"Oh ya? Kau yakin si pecundang ini bisa melakukannya?"

Noctis menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak…"

"Dengar aku, Noct…"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Diam, Light – kubilang tidak…!"

Vida menendang tubuh Noctis. Dengan kasar, ia tebas punggungnya sampai membentuk goresan besar. Noctis tertelungkup di lantai – tidak berdaya terkena serangan Vida yang tidak sadis.

Samar-samar, ia lihat Lightning bangkit dengan bantuan pedangnya. Selangkah demi selangkah, Lightning maju mendekatinya dan Vida – walaupun beberapa kali lututnya sempat goyah dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Tidak." Noctis menggeleng. "Lightning – stop."

"Kau – masih saja keras kepala."

Noctis menarik napas lega ketika Vida melepaskan injakannya. Namun, dari sanalah kepanikannya berawal. Ia tidak kuasa berbuat apa-apa melihat Vida dan Lightning saling mendekat satu sama lain.

Pertarungan dimulai begitu keduanya mengayunkan pedang dan saling menerjang. Adu pedang yang keras dan mendebarkan pun langsung dimulai – di mana masing-masing dari mereka menyerang dan menangkis dengan lincahnya. Secara fisik, kondisi Lightning memang paling parah – tetapi Vida masih saja sulit mengalahkannya. Ia _pasti _akan kalah seandainya Lightning tidak dalam kondisi yang buruk.

"Pergi – matilah bersama kematian yang kau kuasai!"

"Jangan konyol…"

"Aku mengatakan kenyataan. Kau harus kalah. Kau harus mati…!"

Traaang!

"Kau… telah teracuni naluri dan ambisi Bunibvelze…"

"Ini bukan ambisinya. Ini murni ambisiku. Untuk membunuhmu, juga semua orang."

"Keluargamu akan dalam bahaya…"

"Dan semua karena kau!"

Traaang!

Mata Lightning melebar. Di balik topeng hitamnya, ia lihat ekspresi marah bercampur tangis pada wajah Vida. Lemahnya pertahanannya sekarang mampu Lightning rasakan dengan jelas – namun, ia tidak berusaha balik menyerang.

"Mengapa… dunia ini begitu memuakkan?" Vida mulai terisak-isak. "Aku telah kehilangan segalanya, dan aku kehilangan orang yang paling kucintai. Kau… aku benci denganmu." Ia menunduk lemah. "Di saat aku dalam bahaya, dan aku benar-benar membutuhkannya – _ia_ tidak datang menolongku. Tetapi kau – ia rela datang demi menyelamatkanmu. Semua orang sangat peduli kepadamu, tapi tidak denganku. Aku benar-benar muak. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku puas adalah membunuh kalian…!"

Buakkk!

Vida terhempas beberapa meter jauhnya oleh tendangan spontan Lightning. Tentu saja, ia pun ikut merasakan hantaman tersebut, dan rasanya memang sakit sekali. Tetapi di saat bersamaan, ia merasa puas.

"Aku minta maaf atas segala kesalahanku," desis Lightning, "tapi menganggap semua orang tidak peduli kepadamu – itulah pemikiran terbodoh yang pernah ada di dunia. Kau melecehkan kawan-kawanmu – juga khususnya kakakmu."

"Diamlah…" Vida bangkit dengan tubuh gemetar. "Kau membuatku hilang kesabaran… Etro…"

_Tidak…_

"Aku ingin membunuhmu," bisiknya. "Aku sungguh ingin membunuhmu…"

Vida menggenggam tali nyawa Lightning. Dari tangannya, keluar sebentuk petir ungu yang melesat cepat ke arah Lightning.

Dalam sekejap, Lightning tertembus serangan itu. Ia terdiam – pandangan matanya berubah kosong.

_Tidak…_

"Matilah – matilah bersama kematian yang kau cintai."

Vida menarik benang nyawanya dan menghempaskan Lightning ke segala arah. Lightning tidak mampu melawan – ia diseret kesana kemari seperti hewan yang disiksa. Melihat kondisinya, Vida masih saja belum bisa memberi ampun. Ia kembali mengalirkan serangan _thundara_ lewat tali nyawanya – dan Lightning tidak mampu berkutik.

"Matilah kau!"

Buakk!

Punggung Lightning membentur pilar balkon. Darah segar tersembur keluar dari mulutnya. Beberapa detik ia terkapar diam bagai orang sekarat, membuat Noctis mematung – menolak mentah-mentah firasat bahwa itu adalah detik-detik kematiannya. Walau sudah begitu, rupanya Lightning masih sempat melayangkan pandang sejenak ke arah Noctis – walau dengan sorot mata yang tidak mampu diterjemahkan.

Perlahan, matanya terpejam.

"Sajian penutup – khusus untukmu, Yang Mulia…"

"Tidak…" seru Noctis serak. "Tidak - _kumohon_…"

Lightning kembali terhempas jauh hingga keluar ruangan. Tubuhnya terguling pelan ke samping, tepat di tepian lantai balkon – dan mungkin bila tali nyawanya dicabut, ia akan langsung jatuh menghadapi kematian yang sebenarnya. Posisi yang sangat bagus.

Sambil tersenyum puas, Vida langsung mempersiapkan serangan terakhirnya – hingga kemudian Noctis berucap parau,

"Akan kuberikan."

Vida menoleh perlahan.

"Apa?"

"Akan kuberikan… untukmu," bisik Noctis, "kristal itu."

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Tiga, dua, satu…"

Prompto memberi isyarat tangan. "Serang!"

Duar, duar, duar, duar! Pasukan ketiga maju bertempur. Tentara-tentara lawan yang menghadang jalan mereka singkirkan dengan tembakan-tembakan jitu. Tetapi walaupun unggul dari segi senjata, dari segi senjata mereka masih kurang.

Karena itu, pasukan lainnya telah bersiap di belakang.

"Hei – hati-hati!"

"Merunduk!"

Tentara lawan bergegas melindungi diri ketika hujan panah muncul di langit, tepat mengarah ke area mereka. Serangan-serangan itu memang tidak mengenai mereka seakurat tembakan peluru – namun cukup untuk menciptakan kepanikan dan kejatuhan mental. Di sisi lain, pasukan jarak dekat telah mengepung dari sisi barat dan timur. Gladiolus memimpin pasukan barat, Medea memimpin pasukan timur.

"Aku suka ini," kata Medea. "Ayo – aku tidak suka berbasa-basi."

…

_Pasukan besar dari pihak Caelum mulai menggempur setiap sudut jalan. Prajurit-prajurit lawan dikalahkan, para monster yang masih tersisa segera disingkirkan. Dengan pembersihan yang berjalan cepat dan teratur, perlahan tapi pasti, Herodia mulai mereka duduki._

_Sementara itu, Oscar beserta beberapa koleganya telah berhasil mengambil alih kantor berita dan menara telekomunikasi. Berita tentang perebutan Eden pun tersiar hingga ke berbagai penjuru dunia. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga memanfaatkan radar untuk membantu pendudukan kota. Dari sana pula Oscar berhasil menemukan keberadaan seseorang yang telah lama ingin ia cari._

"Di sana, Yang Mulia!"

Oscar tiba di puncak gedung museum. Di sana, ia lihat Gregory tengah sibuk bertarung sengit melawan tiga ekor _phoenix_ dengan tubuh compang-camping penuh luka. Sambil men-_summon_ pedangnya, Oscar berseru lantang,

"Fleuret!"

Gregory menolehkan pandangan. Melihat sosok Oscar, ia terpaku tidak percaya. Pedang dalam genggamannya terjatuh.

"Menyingkir dari sana. Cepat!"

"Kau…" ujarnya tidak percaya. "Kau… kau, bagaimana bisa…"

"Belakangmu…"

Gregory memalingkan wajah. Mendadak, hujan panah dan tombak muncul dan menerjang para _phoenix _yang melawan Gregory. Seekor di antaranya mati, sementara dua ekor lainnya berhasil menghindar.

Oscar berseru lantang. "Pergi dari sana!"

"Kau… kau setan! Apa yang kau perbuat – mengapa kau di sini?!"

"Aku tidak mati, asal kau tahu…"

"Bohong! Kau sudah ke alam baka! Bohong!" Gregory mulai melangkah mundur. "Berhenti – tetap di sana. Jangan coba mendekat, Iblis…"

"Jangan bahas itu sekarang. Anda harus menyelamatkan diri." Hans berjalan cepat mendekatinya. "Ayo, Tuan…"

"Yang Mulia – panggil aku Yang Mulia…!"

Oscar mencoba memperingatkan Gregory sekali lagi ketika dua ekor _phoenix_ yang tadi kembali mendekat. Satu di antaranya lagi-lagi menerjang Gregory, sementara satunya lagi mengincar Oscar dan rekan-rekannya.

Pedang Oscar muncul dan menebas sang _phoenix_ berkali-kali. Dalam sekejap makhluk tersebut tewas dan jatuh dari udara. Tiang yang ia timpa hancur dan longsor ke tanah – tepat menimpa Gregory yang tengah melawan seekor _phoenix_ lain.

"Fleuret!"

Gregory terduduk panik di antara reruntuhan. Kakinya telah retak tertimpa bongkahan tiang, dan sekarang, ia bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari antara reruntuhan tersebut. Oscar dan rekan-rekannya segera mengambil langkah untuk menyelamatkan Gregory.

Namun sayang, _phoenix_ yang mengincar Gregory bergerak jauh lebih cepat. Hans segera memberi isyarat supaya rekan-rekannya berhenti mendekat. Dan kemudian, mereka tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain menyaksikan Gregory diterjang monster-monster itu, bak anak ayam yang tertangkap raja elang.

**X=x=x=x=X**

Dengan susah payah, Noctis maju menghadap bingkai kristal, tempat tersimpannnya Kristal Agung Kesepuluh. Ia masih sulit untuk bicara dalam keadaan mengenaskan begini. Namun, ia memaksakan diri untuk tetap menjalankan perintah Vida.

"Bukakanlah."

Memusatkan konsentrasi, Noctis pun memejamkan mata – kemudian, dengan napas yang masih tidak teratur mulai membisikkan mantra-mantra pembuka segel Kristal.

Sesaat kemudian, bingkai kristal di hadapannya mulai bersinar terang. Suara desisan yang dalam terdengar bersama bergetarnya pilar tempat bingkai tersebut berada. Perlahan, jaring-jaring kristal yang menutup bingkai itu terbuka – dan tampaklah bersandar dalam "singgasana" kristal tersebut sebuah kristal indah berwarna putih bening.

Mata Vida melebar.

"Ambil."

Noctis tidak langsung menyanggupinya.

"Lepaskan Lightning."

"Kau mencoba bernegosiasi denganku?"

"Kau… sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya…"

Vida mendengus marah.

"Ambilkan sekarang juga, atau _dia_ akan kubunuh."

Noctis benar-benar merasa dipecundangi. Ia terjebak dalam situasi pelik dan tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain menurut. Harga dirinya sungguh jatuh amat dalam kali ini. Tetapi, ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

_Maafkan aku_…_ Ayah._

Dengan agak gemetar, tangan Noctis memasuki bingkai tersebut. Dicabutnya Kristal Kesepuluh yang tersandar di antara jarum-jarum kristal – kemudian, ia letakkan benda tersebut dalam telapak tangan Vida.

Vida tersenyum puas. "Sepakat."

Noctis tertegun ketika Vida menggenggam tali nyawanya dan, secara tiba-tiba, meleburkan tali tersebut hingga hilang. Langsung saja mata Noctis teralih ke arah Lightning.

Sekuat tenaga, ia melesat ke balkon dan meraih tangan Lightning – tepat sebelum ia terjatuh dari menara. Didekapnya Lightning erat-erat sambil menyeretnya menjauhi tepian balkon.

"Light…" bisik Noctis dengan napas sesak. "Aku… aku di sini…"

Mata Lightning terpejam. Ia masih tidak menjawab. Pantang menyerah, Noctis menyeka darah yang mengotori mulutnya sambil memanggil namanya sekali lagi. Saat itu, barulah ia rasakan dinginnya pipi Lightning.

"Jangan mati. Tolong."

Tawa penuh kegembiraan bergema menggetarkan seisi menara. Noctis memalingkan wajah, menatap Vida yang tertawa gembira seraya menggenggam kristal di tangannya. Lambat laun, kristal tersebut melebur dan merasuk masuk lewat tangannya. Vida tertawa penuh kepuasan.

"Aku penguasa dunia – aku, akulah penguasa seluruh alam semesta…!"

_Kau hanya dewa yang tamak. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa._

Secara misterius, mata Noctis yang semula memerah melebur ke dalam dan berubah menjadi putih. Tubuhnya tumbang tepat di samping Lightning. Seketika, asap berwarna biru dan merah muda keluar dari tubuh masing-masing. Dan demikian halnya dengan Vida – mendadak, tawanya menghilang bersama hilangnya kesadarannya. Ia tumbang ke lantai begitu asap ungu keluar dari tubuhnya dan membentuk gumpalan raksasa di udara. Wujud Vida menghilang beberapa saat sebelum kemudian muncul kembali, digantikan oleh sosok Stella yang asli.

…

Tanah mulai bergetar. Awan-awan di langit membentuk pusaran besar mengarah ke Cahaya Agung. Baik pasukan Eden, penduduknya maupun penduduk dari kerajaan lain terkejut oleh gempa besar itu. Sebagian dari antara mereka panik, namun sebagian lainnya tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa. Mereka langsung sadar, inilah akhir zaman.

…

Dan di puncak menara, muncullah sosok Yeul yang berdiri kaku tepat menghadap Noctis dan Lightning. Bunga krisan dalam genggamannya jatuh seketika.

Tanpa mempedulikan gempa besar yang mengguncang lantai, ia maju dan berlutut di hadapan kedua orang tersebut. Disentuhnya tangan mereka sembari memejamkan mata. Dari punggungnya, mengalir keluar asap putih misterius.

Tampak seulas senyum lemah di bibir Yeul. Kini, ia telah terbebas.

…

_Bunibvelze : "Apa ini…? Di mana – di mana aku?"_

_Sinimus : "Tetaplah di sana, dalam penjara abadi yang pantas dihadiahkan bagi usahamu. Duniamu telah berakhir."_

_Bunibvelze : "Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?! Aku sudah menjadi penguasa dunia – mengapa aku terkurung di sini?! Dan siapa kau – hai makhluk biadab?!"_

_Sinimus : "Dunia hanya akan dikuasai kematian dalam genggaman tanganmu. Tidak akan ada keseimbangan. Tetapi terima kasih karena berkenan membangkitkan diriku – akulah saudaramu: Sang Pangeran Terakhir, putra bungsu dari Ibunda Muin."_

_Bunibvelze : "Tidak – kau bohong! Kau harus tahu, akulah yang harusnya menjadi penguasa. Lepaskan aku, sekarang!"_

_Sinimus : "Ibu sudah tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Ia telah merencanakan segalanya – dan bahkan meski dengan taktik licikmu pun, kau tidak akan mampu melawan takdir yang digariskan Ibu. Kau mungkin merasa menjadi penguasa, tetapi sesungguhnya, kau bukanlah penguasa."_

_Bunibvelze : "Masa bodoh dengan itu!"_

_Sinimus : "Mulai dari sekarang, dunia akan kembali berdiri dalam keseimbangan. Tidak akan ada lagi kesewenangan dalam menentukan takdir seperti yang kau paksakan terhadap para fal'Cie dan manusia. Aku akan menjaga kehidupan di dunia bersama dengan dewa-dewa lain, sesuai titah Muin. Dan kau, beristirahatlah dalam damai."_

_Bunibvelze : "Tidak – ini mustahil! Lepaskan aku – akulah penguasa kalian! Tidak…!"_

**X=x=x=x=X**

_**To be continued.**_

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, Kawan"! Maaf ya buat segala kesalahan – saia emang agak terburu", benter lagi bakal intens belajar buat masuk kampoes, jadi pikiran bercabang terus antara belajar, menulis, menggambar, nonton tipi, internetan, maen hape.. *plakk duglekk!***

**Eniwe, stay tuned utk chapter terakhir ya! Saran, kritik, komen, pertanyaan, semua diterima dengan baik dan benar! ;) See ya!**


	18. The Epilogue

**Hello semuaaa **:D** thanks buat yg sudah berkunjung & memberi review yaa **:*** **en mumpung benter lagi taun baru, saia ucapin sekarang aja deh: Happy New Year 2013 The Snakes Year! ***plok plok plok gaje*

**Eniwei, saia lagi tekun belajar nih buat masuk kampus ***cie cieee uhui*** Ngerepotin memang, belajarnya harus sedikit keras juga, jadi mungkin saia bakal cukup lama cuti dari FFn. Tapi kalo ada kesempatan, saya pasti bikin fic baru **(usahakan yg lebih bagus juga, hehehe). **Oke, sepakat yaa? Sepakat? ***plak!*

**Doakan saia, semua! And of course, God bless u all, always and always **:* (kiss lagi)

_**The Epilogue**_

_Dewa Kegelapan berjaya. Ia pergunakan ketidakberdayaan manusia demi memperoleh kekuasaan kuasa sempurna atas lima dunia. Tapi ia tenggelam dalam kelemahannya sendiri – ketamakan dan ambisi membabi-buta untuk memperoleh "kekuatan rahasia" yang nyatanya justru mengantarkan ia ke jurang kekalahan. Dengan mengambil Kristal Agung, ia melepaskan segel pengurung kekuatan milik Muin – kekuatan rahasia sesungguhnya yang tidak lain ialah Sang Putra Terakhir, Sinimus. Siasat Muin terlaksana. Sinimus mengalahkan Bunibvelze dan mengurungnya dalam penjara kegelapan, untuk selamanya._

_Terbebas dari tubuh duniawi yang mengurungnya, kini, Sinimus naik ke singgasana raja dan menjadi dewa utama penguasa dunia bersama dewa-dewi lain. Berakhirlah kekacauan yang melanda dunia para dewa. Semua kembali pada tempat yang semestinya._

_Dan pada akhirnya, lima dunia ciptaan para dewa tergabung menjadi satu, membentuk sebuah dunia baru yang dikenal sebagai Dunia Utama. Valhalla, "dunia orang mati" yang semula hancur akibat pertarungan Prajurit Dewa, perlahan berubah dengan masuknya umat manusia. Begitu pula dengan Magnagia, dunia tempat berdirinya Eden beserta kerajaan-kerajaan lain – setelah gempa besar pada hari kebangkitan Sinimus, para penghuninya mulai bangkit dan memperbaiki kerusakan yang melanda dunia mereka. Keberadaan Pulse serta Novus Partus disambut dengan baik. Dengan memulai hubungan persahabatan, dunia-dunia tersebut saling bekerja sama untuk membenahi dunia masing-masing._

_Sementara Cocoon – meskipun telah terbebas dari belenggu kristal – kini tidak lagi menjadi tempat tinggal para manusia. Ia tetap melayang di angkasa, menjadi replika abadi yang akan selalu mengingatkan manusia akan pengorbanan para pahlawan – demi menyelamatkan dunia._

**X=x=x=x=X**

Tujuh jam perjalanan yang memuakkan dari New Bodhum, Fang sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah tertidur begitu lama. Saat terbangun dan melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia hanya bisa mencibir. Sial, ia ditinggalkan begitu saja. Ini tidak adil.

Di luar begitu ramai. Warga-warga sipil sibuk berlalu-lalang dari satu rumah ke rumah lain, baik untuk mengurus keperluan pribadi maupun membantu para polisi. Ya, mereka pasti polisi – Fang bisa melihat dari seragam zirah yang mereka kenakan. Ia heran mengapa orang-orang itu sangat suka memakai pakaian yang begitu berat, yang justru akan menghambat mereka saat bertempur. Baginya, berpenampilan simpel saja cukup. (lol what?)

"Uuh astaga, ke mana mereka. Selalu saja merepotkanku."

Bersama tombak merahnya, Fang mulai melangkah menelusuri kerumunan ramai – melongok di antara orang-orang ataupun di sekitar rumah pengungsian kalau-kalau ada jejak rekannya. Banyak sekali orang di sana, dan itu sungguh menjengkelkan.

"Hei, minggirkan tombak jelekmu."

"Apa?"

Kalau saja tidak dalam kerumunan ini, Fang pasti sudah menghajar prajurit gemuk itu. Tombaknya jelek? Apa yang jelek – ini seni zaman barbar!

Fang berhenti sebentar. Mengamati dengan cermat orang-orang yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Semua melempar pandangan aneh ke arahnya. Ya, ia tahu kalau mungkin penampilannya cukup mencolok – tetapi demi dewa-dewi, haruskah mereka bereaksi seaneh itu?

"Oke, yang jelas, bukan aku yang gila."

"Setiap orang yang bicara sendiri dikategorikan sebagai gila."

"Apa? Siapa di sana?"

Wajah Fang merah padam saat mendongak menatap "siapa yang bicara" itu – tetapi, ekspresinya langsung berubah melihat seorang pria berkacamata, tersenyum seraya menahan tombak yang nyaris saja menerjangnya. Ia memakai kemeja hijau-lumut, berambut coklat keemasan dan berponi tegak. Cukup rapi – dan keren – untuk standar lelaki umumnya.

"Nona?" ucapnya sopan. "Bisakah Anda membawa tombak ini dengan cara yang lebih aman? Ditegakkan."

Ia mendekat dan menegakkan tombak dalam genggaman Fang. Kontan saja wajah Fang memerah lagi – antara terpesona, malu bercampur marah. Tetapi lagi-lagi, ia selalu menjaga imejnya.

"_Well_… tidak perlu mengajariku."

"Baguslah. Ngomong-ngomong, Nona, apa _airship_ kecil di dekat gerbang itu milik Anda?"

"Ya, maksudku… kau menguntitku?"

"Saya tidak menguntit. _Airship_ anda merepotkan truk-truk bahan bangunan dan makanan. Menghambat arus lalu lintas, istilah tingginya."

"Heyy… jangan merasa sok modern, Poni Tegak. Sekarang, izinkan aku lewat."

"Pindahkan dulu _airship_ Anda."

Fang mendengus.

"Aku bahkan tidak pandai mengendarainya – kawan-kawanku yang… tunggu. Kau tidak perlu sembarangan mengaturku. Memangnya kau polisi? Kau hanya Si Poni Tegak." Fang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Sudahlah. Urus urusanmu sendiri, mengerti?"

Sebelum pria itu sempat membalas, Fang cepat-cepat angkat kaki dan menyibukkan diri dalam kerumunan ramai. Oh, sial. Di saat seperti ini, ia harus bertemu dengan orang yang tidak waras.

Sekarang, lupakan. Yang terpenting adalah, di mana kawan-kawannya?

"Fang! Fang – di sini!"

Fang menoleh kesana kemari. Dari arah jam sebelas – tepat di antara anak-anak yang mengerumuni gerobak es krim – ia lihat seorang gadis berambut jingga melambai riang seraya meloncat-loncat memanggilnya. Ah, baiklah. Kebetulan ia butuh sesuatu untuk dimakan.

…

Cahaya mentari menerobos masuk melalui celah kecil pada kaca jendela. Sinarnya yang keemasan menerangi seisi ruangan, selaras dengan warna pepohonan serta daun-daun kering yang berserakan di luar. Tirai bermotif bunga yang tergelantung di jendela berkibar pelan tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi dari luar, menebarkan kehangatan ke dalam ruangan yang semula dipenuhi udara dingin dari hujan lebat berhari-hari.

_Kehidupan_ – Noctis dapat merasakannya. Bukan saja kehidupan lama yang penuh beban dan terbelenggu oleh "tuan" lain di dalam tubuhnya. Kini, ia merasakan hal yang benar-benar berbeda.

"Senior? Senior, kau sudah sadar…?"

Mata Noctis terasa amat berat saat terbuka. Pandangannya sedikit buram selama beberapa detik. Terdengar pekik kegembiraan dari seseorang di sampingnya – yang seingatnya, tidak terdengar terlalu asing. Tetapi ketika pandangannya sudah lebih jernih, tahu-tahu orang itu sudah menghilang.

Sembari mendesah, Noctis mencoba bangkit dan bersandar pada bantal – tetapi rasa sakit yang mengejutkan membuatnya tumbang kembali. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia raba dadanya sendiri, merasakan lilitan perban tebal yang menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang sakit. Sekarang, dicobanya sekali lagi untuk duduk tanpa berusaha menyakiti diri sendiri. Agak sulit, namun berhasil. Ia mendapatkan posisi yang cukup nyaman.

Ruangan itu kecil dan nyaris kosong. Hanya ada beberapa buah kursi kayu serta sebuah meja tempat disediakannya minuman. Rumah pengungsian, pikir Noctis. Bagaimana ia bisa tiba di sini, itu pertanyaan awal yang berputar-putar dalam pikirannya – sampai kemudian, muncullah sekelebat cahaya dalam pandangannya. Begitu cepat, namun mampu ia saksikan dengan jelas. Langsunglah ia paham apa yang sudah terjadi.

Dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ia pandangi telapak tangannya sejenak.

Tidak ada yang terjadi. Semua masih berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Ia pun masih hidup.

Terdengar suara langkah terburu-buru dari luar. Dari mulut pintu, tampak sebuah bayangan yang hanya sekali lihat, langsung dapat Noctis tebak siapa orangnya. Orang itu muncul tidak lama kemudian dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Kawan…"

"Ya," gumam Noctis.

"Kau… memang seorang pembangkang."

"Selalu."

Dengan senyum yang hangat, Ignis melangkah masuk dan langsung menghampiri Noctis. Ia menjabat tangan sang pangeran, memeluknya penuh persahabatan seolah mengucapkan selamat datang atas kembalinya dirinya. Tidak berapa lama, dari pintu muncul lagi rekan-rekan Noctis yang lain – dua orang yang paling terkenal sebagai pembuat onar. Mereka memekik kegirangan dan berjingkrak-jingkrak sejenak sebelum lalu menghambur masuk ke ruangan.

"Nocie…!"

Medea nyaris melompat ke atas ranjang. Pelukannya erat sekali – Noctis nyaris kehilangan napas karena kesakitan. Tetapi Gladiolus cepat tanggap – ditariknya Medea turun dari ranjang.

"Hei, stop stop! Kau benar-benar agresif!"

"Apa katamu?! Hei…!"

"Ooowh Noctie kecilku – ini suatu keajaiban! Kau membuat sahabatmu ini khawatir… hiks hiks…"

"Dasar cengeng," cemooh Medea.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir! Hei, dia hampir tiga bulan tidak sadarkan diri!"

"Tiga…?"

"Ya, Noct. Kau koma cukup lama," jelas Ignis.

Noctis sampai membisu mendengar perkataan kawan-kawannya. Tiga… bulan? Itu sama sekali tidak bisa dikategorikan _cukup_ lama…

"Promp – ayo kemari!"

Semua orang menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana, tampak Prompto – dengan penampilannya yang biasa – berdiri dengan ekspresi datar yang sulit dilukiskan. Noctis menangkap rasa haru dalam ekspresinya. Perasaan yang paling tulus yang pernah ia ungkapkan.

"Hei."

"Kau tidur seperti batu," sahut Prompto.

"Yeah. Tiga bulan."

"Kau ingat janjimu, Promp?" sahut Medea dengan nada licik.

"Ya…" Tanpa diduga-duga, ekspresi Prompto berubah. "Ayo kita keroyok makhluk yang satu ini!"

Sebelum Noctis sempat bereaksi, Ignis dan Gladiolus cepat-cepat menangkap kedua tangannya. Seraya melolong gembira, Prompto melesat menghampiri mereka dan melompat ke atas ranjang Noctis.

Pesta menggelitik dan perang bantal berjalan ricuh. Selimut, bantal dan kursi berhamburan tidak karuan di lantai. Noctis tidak sanggup berteriak minta tolong – ia betul-betul disiksa habis-habisan oleh ketiga kawannya. Sementara mereka asyik mempermainkan sang pangeran, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa di pintu, telah menunggu sosok pria paruh baya dan ajudan-ajudannya, memperhatikan kekacauan yang mereka perbuat dalam diam.

Yang pertama melihatnya ialah Medea – dan ia langsung memberi isyarat tidak langsung kepada rekan-rekannya.

"Errh… Yang Mulia…"

Kawan-kawan Noctis kontan berhenti beraksi. Mereka cepat-cepat turun dari ranjang, berdiri tegap dan merapikan penampilan mereka. Noctis, meskipun masih sedikit lemas, mencoba untuk bangkit dan duduk.

"Tetap di sana," perintah Oscar. "Kelakuan yang sungguh tidak terhormat untuk prajurit kerajaan."

"Maafkan kami, Yang Mulia," sahut Ignis seraya membungkuk, diikuti yang lain – kecuali Noctis sendiri.

Tidak ada sambutan ramah dari Oscar. Kelihatannya, momen ini sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa baginya. Ketika Noctis mencoba untuk angkat bicara, Oscar langsung memotong ucapannya.

"Kau orang paling nekat yang pernah ada di dunia," gumamnya. "Sembarangan, mengambil tindakan tanpa pertimbangan apa-apa…"

"Yang Mulia, ia hanya mencoba menyelamatkan kita…"

"Diamlah." Oscar menyetop ucapan Gladiolus. "Menyelamatkan kerajaan bukan seperti ini caranya."

Noctis menunduk pelan.

"Maafkan aku."

"Di luar, orang menganggapmu pahlawan. Tapi bagiku sendiri, tindakanmu bodoh. Kau tidak mempertimbangkan apa dampak kesalahanmu…"

"Dia menyelamatkan kita, Yang Mulia," sahut Medea.

"Ya, ya. Setidaknya sekarang semua sudah beres 'kan? Maksud saya…" Gladiolus berdeham. "Oke, maaf. Silakan lanjutkan."

Raut wajah Oscar tidak berubah. Tetap serius, tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun oleh seluruh pembelaan itu.

"Bersyukurlah kau masih hidup. Lawanmu penjahat yang tangguh. Kau…"

"Aku hanya beruntung."

"Baguslah kau tahu itu – beruntung! Jangan pikir sekali lagi kau bertindak bodoh, keberuntungan _pasti_ kembali menyelamatkanmu. Masih ada rakyat yang harus kau jaga. Ingat itu." Oscar membalikkan badan. "Sebentar lagi media akan menyerbumu. Sebaiknya kau bersiap."

Oscar bahkan tidak menyempatkan diri untuk menanyakan keadaan anaknya. Ia pergi begitu saja bersama Vasco dan para _bodyguard_. Begitu sang raja menghilang – dan suasana sudah kembali mencair – Hans langsung mendekati Noctis dan memberinya salam.

"Yang Mulia, syukurlah Anda sudah bangun. Saya tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ini sungguh menggembirakan."

"Terima kasih."

"Yang Mulia Raja sangat mencemaskan Anda. Ia salah satu orang yang paling tidak tenang. Tahukah Anda, beliau sampai sering meminta saya menemaninya menjenguk Anda tengah malam – bahkan saat dini hari. Beliau sangat khawatir memikirkan Anda."

Sulit dipercaya. Itu nyaris terdengar seperti lelucon. Tidak lantas percaya, Noctis melempar tatapan bertanya ke arah rekannya satu-persatu. Semua diam dan malah melempar senyum simpul.

Jadi, itu bukan omong kosong.

"Yang Mulia marah bukan karena tindakan Anda, melainkan karena Anda mempertaruhkan keselamatan Anda sendiri untuk tindakan yang berbahaya. Tetapi yakinlah, beliau sangat kagum dan bangga dengan keberanian Anda – hanya tidak bisa mengungkapkannya secara lebih baik. Anda kenal sifat beliau, bukan? Selalu seperti itu."

Ya. Sedari dulu, Oscar tidak pernah berubah, selalu bersikap tegas dan keras – apalagi semenjak kepergian almarhum ibu Noctis. Tetapi karena didikannya itulah, Noctis bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih kuat. Ia dapat menjadi pribadi yang teguh, tidak manja dan tidak tergantung belas kasih orang lain.

Senyum tipis merekah di bibirnya. Membuat Oscar bangga, itulah hal yang paling ia inginkan sejak dulu.

"Yang Mulia, saya mohon diri dulu. Anda baru saja sadar – jadi jaga diri baik-baik, mengerti? Saya akan…"

"Tapi… tunggu."

Noctis mengerjapkan mata, memandangi mereka dengan raut tidak mengerti.

…

"Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?"

"Hope, jangan perlakukan aku seperti nenek tua."

"Tidak seperti itu."

Hope menghentikan Lightning tepat di depan pintu. Seraya berjongkok, ia tahan kedua lengan kursi rodanya.

"Dengar, keadaanmu sudah cukup parah. Apa gunanya masih di sini – tempat ini sesak dan tidak nyaman. Selain itu, pikirkan Sis Serah dan yang lain. Mereka menunggumu."

"Aku akan kembali – tapi tidak sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Hey Light!"

"Aah, lihat, Fang! Itu Lightning! Benar-benar Lightning!"

Hope dan Lightning serentak menoleh ke arah kerumunan ramai. Tidak jauh dari mereka, arah jam satu, tampak lambaian tangan seorang gadis berambut jingga. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri mereka bersama seorang gadis berselendang biru yang tampak sibuk menikmati es krim.

"Oh, Lightning…!"

Lightning tersenyum menyambut pelukan Vanille. Bicaranya yang cepat dan khas sedikit mengusik pendengaran – tetapi ini bukan masalah. Lightning senang dengan kehadirannya. Ia sama sekali tidak berubah, selalu ceria dan bersikap manis.

"Hey…"

Sebelum Fang sempat menjabat tangan Lightning, muncullah Prompto secara tiba-tiba. Ia melambaikan tangan dan berseru heboh sekali hingga menarik perhatian orang banyak. Tidak lama kemudian, ia datang dengan tergesa-gesa bersama rekannya yang lain – membawa seseorang yang sama sekali tidak Lightning duga akan muncul.

Matanya melebar.

"H-hei," sapa Noctis terengah-engah.

"Kau… bodoh, sejak kapan…"

Hope cepat-cepat menepikan diri ketika pemuda tersebut datang. Disambutnya Lightning dengan sebuah pelukan erat – erat sekali hingga Lightning hampir terangkat dari kursi roda. Banyak orang berkerumun menyaksikannya – tetapi tidak ada yang lebih terkejut dibanding rekan-rekan lama Lightning.

"Uuh." Alis Fang terangkat. "Fantastis."

"Ooh… manis sekali," bisik Vanille dengan nada melengking.

Hope tidak menjawab. Pandangannya teralih ke orang-orang asing yang berkumpul di dekatnya – kemudian kembali ke Noctis, yang kali ini berlutut di hadapan Lightning. Yang membuat Hope tidak mengerti pertama kali ialah, siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya. Dan Lightning…

Ia tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau seperti ini – aku tidak tahu…"

"Semua baik, Noct. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan," jawab Ignis.

Fang lantas mengalihkan pandangan. Tak disangka-sangka – dan Fang nyaris terlompat dari tempatnya berdiri, saking kagetnya – ia melihat pria berkacamata tadi. Yang menegur dan "mengajari"-nya cara memegang tombak yang benar.

Tunggu sebentar – ini pasti lelucon.

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Benarkah itu?"

"Ya, Nona. Anda bisa melihatnya sendiri."

Stella terdiam sejenak. Sekarang, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Berita sadarnya Noctis adalah hal yang menggembirakan – dan tentu saja, Stella ingin menemuinya – tetapi ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa, apalagi setelah kejadian waktu itu…

"Nona?"

"Ehm, trims, Derrick. Aku akan melihatnya nanti," kata Stella.

…

"_Kau sudah baikan?"_

"_Lumayan."_

"Well_, baguslah."_

_Stella tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Semua masalah bercampur aduk dengan rumit dan membuatnya lelah serta nyaris putus harapan. Sedikit melegakan, Lightning berbaik hati memberinya izin bertemu. Walaupun begitu, Stella masih saja tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan._

"_M-mengenai waktu itu…"_

"_Mari kita lupakan saja."_

_Stella menggeleng pelan._

"_Tapi…"_

"_Apa yang terjadi sudah terjadi. Mengungkitnya hanya akan menambah beban," gumam Lightning. "Kini keadaan jauh lebih baik. Tidak ada yang perlu disesalkan."_

_Air mata mulai membasahi pipi Stella. Dalam ratapan yang dalam, ia curahkan segala penyesalan yang ia simpan dalam hati. Tanpa banyak bicara, Lightning mendekat – memberikan sebuah pelukan lembut untuk menghibur gadis itu. Layaknya seorang kakak terhadap adik._

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Jadi dia bernama Fang?" Ignis tersenyum. "Dia memanggilku Poni Tegak."

"Kalian saling kenal?" Mata Vanille berbinar. "Kebetulan sekali. Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Hal-hal konyol," cemooh Fang. "Yang jelas, dia gila."

"Dia polisi paling tangguh di negeri ini. Kau akan jarang menjumpai orang selangka dia," puji Gladiolus.

"Polisi pa…" Fang mengerutkan dahi. "Tunggu… polisi?"

"Dia polisi, tahu," ungkap Medea.

Fang diam mematung seperti baru tersengat listrik. Ignis, yang duduk di samping Lightning, membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman santai. Itu momen paling memalukan yang pernah dialami Fang.

"Oh Light, Serah pasti akan sangat senang melihatmu. Waktu Hope menerima pesan dari sini, bukan main senangnya dia. Kau harus segera pulang…"

Noctis menoleh. "Pulang?"

"Kau juga boleh ikut kalau mau." Vanille mengacungkan dua jempol. "Serah pasti senang bertemu denganmu, benar 'kan Hope?"

"Terlalu cepat untuk seseorang yang asing."

Yang lain langsung menyadari kalau itu sindiran, termasuk pula Noctis. Tetapi ia memilih menanggapinya santai, supaya Lightning merasa lebih nyaman.

"Aku akan datang sendiri."

"Kuharap kau tahu jalan pulang."

"Tentu." Noctis memiringkan bibir. "Akan kupastikan itu."

Perbincangan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. Rekan-rekan Noctis memutuskan untuk pergi dulu, baik untuk mengurus para pengungsi maupun menangani media yang sebentar lagi pasti akan heboh. Setengah memaksa, Vanille mengajak Hope dan Fang untuk pergi, meninggalkan Noctis dan Lightning berduaan saja.

"Jangan lakukan yang tidak-tidak," pesan Fang.

"Dasar gila," gumam Lightning sehabis kepergian kawannya. Sebentar kemudian, Noctis bangkit dari kursi dan berlutut mengurung Light dalam kursi rodanya.

"Jadi," ujar Noctis sembari memain-mainkan kursi roda tersebut, "apa rencanamu setelah ini…"

"Kemarilah."

Noctis tertegun sejenak ketika Lightning meraih kerah bajunya. Dengan lembut, ia menegakkan kerah tersebut supaya tidak kusut, kemudian melipatnya dengan hati-hati hingga terlihat lebih rapi. Setelah semua tampak apik di matanya, mulailah ia pasang kancing kemejanya satu-persatu.

Mau tidak mau, Noctis merasa geli juga.

"Lebih bagus… seperti ini."

Sedang sibuknya berbicara kepada diri sendiri, Lightning sampai tidak tahu kalau sepasang mata biru tersebut tengah asyik mengamatinya sedari tadi. Ia betul-betul tenggelam dalam kesibukannya – hingga kemudian, ketika mencapai kancing kedua dari atas, ia sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh. Wajahnya langsung bersemu merah.

"Hei…" bisiknya dengan kepala tertunduk. "Singkirkan tatapan macam itu."

Noctis menyeringai.

"Untuk apa? Ini menyenangkan."

"Jangan lakukan itu…"

"Selama tanpa sepengetahuanmu, tidak masalah, bukan?"

Sekali lagi, Lightning hanya bisa tertunduk malu. Manis sekali kelihatannya di depan Noctis. Terkadang, tingkah lakunya tampak sangat lucu dan menarik di mata Noctis – walau ia sendiri tidak tahu, apa sesungguhnya penyebabnya. Setidaknya itu menghibur, dan ia ingin lebih sering melihatnya.

Noctis menggenggam kedua tangan Lightning. Mengayun-ayunkannya sejenak – kemudian di sela-sela keasyikannya, mencoba menanyakan satu hal yang sedari tadi terus ia pikirkan.

"Kau merasa berbeda sekarang?" Noctis angkat bahu. "Lebih bebas?"

"Sesuatu menghilang," jawab Lightning. "_Dia_ telah pergi."

"Sama denganku."

"Dan Kristal Agung – seluruhnya telah lenyap," tambah Lightning. "Ini telah direncanakan dengan sempurna."

"Yang lebih hebat adalah, kau masih di sini."

Lewat sorot matanya, Lightning seolah menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih kepada Noctis. Mungkin, tidak ada kalimat apapun yang cukup untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Atau yang lebih tepat, kebahagiaannya, sesuatu yang telah lama hilang dari kehidupannya. Kini, ia tidak hanya dapat kembali bersama keluarganya, namun juga dapat kembali bersama orang yang ia cintai.

Sembari tersenyum, Noctis mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lightning. Bibir mereka hampir saja bersentuhan ketika tiba-tiba, Noctis menyetop gerakannya sejenak.

"Ehm, tunggu…"

Lightning memutar matanya. Oh, ini sungguh merusak suasana.

"Tunggu… Ini dia."

Noctis mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah jepit emas-putih dengan taburan berlian – benda yang telah lama tidak dilihat Lightning. Seraya tersenyum, diselipkannya benda tersebut ke dalam genggaman Lightning.

"Kukembalikan," bisik Noctis, "kepada pemilik sesungguhnya."

**X=x=x=x=X**

"_Untuk pertama kalinya setelah perang internal yang melumpuhkan seisi kerajaan, negeri Eden telah kembali ke keadaan normal seperti semula – dan berdasarkan pernyataan Raja Caelum sendiri, dengan perang tersebut, Eden telah berkembang menjadi kerajaan yang lebih solid dan stabil. Situasi ini tentunya adalah kebahagiaan bagi rakyat Eden, juga kita semua._

_Bersamaan dengan konferensi pers yang digelar keluarga kerajaan, turut diadakan pula acara pemberian penghargaan untuk prajurit dan para pahlawan yang telah berjasa dalam memperjuangkan kerajaan. Tetap bersama kami, Pemirsa, dan selamat menyaksikan…"_

_Tit! _Noctis mematikan televisi yang telah menyala sedari tadi. Dengan santai, ia mengambil setumpuk kertas cetakan di atas meja dan sekali lagi membaca-baca isinya.

Sambil melemparkan kertas-kertas tersebut kembali ke meja, Noctis kembali menumpukan kepala pada satu tangannya – seperti biasa, jika ia tengah berpikir keras. Ia tidak bisa tidur sepanjang hari dan terus merenung. Menimbang-nimbang keputusan paling tepat yang akan ia ambil.

…

"_Tidak."_

"_Ia tulus dengan ucapannya…"_

"_Aku tidak peduli. Ia hampir membunuhmu."_

"Ia_ yang seharusnya kau maksud bukan Stella, melainkan dewa yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya. Stella dikendalikan. Sama sepertiku. Tidakkah kau mengerti – atau kau hanya tidak ingin mengerti?"_

_Noctis mendesah kesal._

"_Tolong, jangan pengaruhi aku…"_

"_Maka berpikirlah lebih bijaksana." Lightning menyentuh pipinya. "Lihat sendiri. Semua lebih baik sekarang. Tak perlu penyesalan, tak perlu kemarahan."_

_Noctis menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Pikirannya dipenuhi kebimbangan, antara setuju dan menentang perkataan Lightning. Ia memang harus memikirkannya lebih matang – atau masalah itu tidak akan pernah selesai._

"_Dengar," bisik Lightning tenang. "Jangan pernah menutup hati untuk sebuah maaf. Kau tidak akan menyesal oleh karenanya."_

…

"_Yang Mulia,_" sahut sebuah suara dari _earphone_ nirkabel milik Noctis._ "Mohon segera bersiaga di belakang panggung. Lima menit lagi giliran Anda."_

"Ya."

**X=x=x=x=X**

Medea dan Gladiolus cukup menarik perhatian media saat penerimaan penghargaan. Bahkan di depan orang banyak, mereka tetap bertingkah seperti cacing kepanasan. Panitia istana sempat memindahkan posisi berdiri Derrick untuk memisahkan mereka, tetapi sia-sia saja. Derrick justru menjadi "korban" ulah mereka. Akhirnya, setelah Lightning yang ditempatkan menggantikan posisi Derrick, tidak ada dari antara mereka yang kembali berani berulah.

"_Figur berwibawa yang setia terhadap kerajaan dan berjuang setulus hati melindungi Yang Mulia Pangeran – Perdana Menteri Yang Agung, Hans Toreno."_

Hans maju dua langkah dan memberi hormat menyambut kedatangan Noctis. Ia membungkuk sangat dalam saat menerima kotak lencana-penghargaan.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia…"

"Ini belum berarti apa-apa." Noctis menjabat tangan Hans. "Terima kasih atas jasa Anda."

"Saya sangat tersanjung. Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

"_Polisi dan prajurit yang layak menjadi panutan bagi seluruh generasi; pemimpin dengan karakter bijaksana yang tidak pernah lelah memberikan bimbingan kepada semua orang – Kapten Ignis Yarun Lefebre."_

Ignis terlihat sedikit kebingungan saat naik menghadap Noctis. Pemandangan yang cukup menyenangkan bagi Fang, sepertinya? Ia terlihat sangat menikmati itu.

"Noct, apa-apaan ini? Aku bukan kapten," bisik Ignis.

"Atasanmu akan berubah pikiran. Kujamin itu."

"_Seorang prajurit muda dengan sifat kepedulian yang mengagumkan; pengabdi kerajaan sepenuh hati, penjunjung tinggi kesetiakawanan – Prompto Nox Fleuret."_

Suasana hall sedikit tegang ketika tiba giliran Prompto. Tetapi, ia berusaha untuk tersenyum dan tampil percaya diri – seperti pesan Ignis sebelum acara dimulai.

"Trims, Kawan. Sebenarnya…" Prompto tertunduk. "Aku sama sekali tidak berbuat apapun."

"Kau datang untukku," bisik Noctis. "Kau percaya padaku. Itu luar biasa."

Prompto tidak sanggup bicara apa-apa. Sekali lagi, dijabatnya tangan Noctis erat-erat.

"… _dan terakhir, yang bersinar terang bersama keberanian, keteguhan dan kemampuannya – yang tentu tidak perlu diragukan lagi – seorang prajurit wanita dari negeri seberang, Lightning Farron."_

Tepuk tangan meriah membahana ke seisi hall saat Lightning maju menghadap Noctis. Yang benar saja, pikirnya. Entah siapa yang sebenarnya merancang kalimat-kalimat itu. Alih-alih bangga, perut Lightning malah mual saat mendengarnya.

"Kau suka?"

"Menjijikkan."

"Guru sastraku memang seperti ini."

Baguslah bukan ia sendiri. Lightning akan sangat ngeri jika selera sastranya seburuk itu.

"Banyak orang yang berpengaruh besar bagiku selama ini," ucap Noctis seraya turun dari panggung. "Mereka menolong dan memberiku bimbingan dalam berbagai hal, termasuk mendukung pikiran dan cara pandangku.

Pada masa transisi pola pikir, aku pernah mengalami kebimbangan. Jalan apa yang harus kupilih sebagai prinsipku – pikiran lama yang masih didasarkan oleh nama dan jabatan; atau pikiran baru, di mana perdamaian dan kesamaan kedudukan adalah jalan terbaik. Sebagai orang yang mendukung pikiran baru, aku cukup takut untuk sekadar mengungkapkan pandangan. Tetapi seseorang mendukungku – dan membimbingku menjadi seperti sekarang."

Media dan seluruh penonton terlihat heboh menyaksikan Noctis menghampiri Stella. Dengan senyum tipisnya yang khas, Noctis mengulurkan kotak lencana dalam genggamannya. Stella membisu sejenak, menatap Noctis dan lencana yang ia berikan seolah tidak percaya bahwa itu adalah kenyataan.

"Kusampaikan rasa terima kasihku khusus kepada Stella Nox Fleuret." Noctis menoleh ke arah penonton. "Dengan lencana perdamaian ini pula, aku atas nama Yang Mulia Raja memutuskan permusuhan turun-temurun di antara Dinasti Caelum dan Fleuret, mulai saat ini. Mulai sekarang, kami akan saling membantu dalam membangun negeri ini."

Hujan jepretan kamera dalam sekejap mewarnai penyerahan penghargaan tersebut, diikuti oleh tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh penonton – tidak terkecuali Oscar, para petinggi kerajaan, barisan prajurit dan seluruh penonton. Tidak dapat disangkal, perdamaian ini ialah hal yang amat diimpikan rakyat sejak dulu. Noctis telah mampu mewujudkannya, dan ia tahu, inilah yang terbaik untuk Eden.

Stella menerima lencana tersebut dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Tangisnya langsung pecah ketika menjabat tangan Noctis – bersamaan dengan datangnya Prompto serta rekan-rekannya yang lain dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Mereka menghampirinya dengan senyum penuh persahabatan, dan ia bahagia oleh karenanya.

"Ini seperti mimpi," bisiknya terbata-bata. "Terima kasih… untuk kalian semua…"

…

_Ayah._

_Aku percaya, meskipun sudah terlambat, kau pasti akan turut setuju dengan ini. Seperti juga dirimu, aku dan Stella pun mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk kerajaan. Tetapi kami pikir, inilah jalan yang seharusnya kita tempuh. Menciptakan dunia tanpa permusuhan dan dendam, juga memberikan kemakmuran untuk rakyat. Apa artinya sebuah pangkat, jika itu hanya akan menciptakan kesengsaraan bagi rakyat?_

_Aku tahu, Ayah akan setuju denganku._

_Dan kebanggaan ini, Ayah, adalah hal yang paling ingin kupersembahkan untukmu._

**X=x=x=x=X**

**X=x=x=x=X**

Sazh betul-betul dibuat gugup saat acara tadi pagi. Tentu saja, karena hanya memiliki Dajh seorang sebagai anaknya, ia sama sekali tidak pernah bermimpi akan menjadi pengantar pengantin perempuan. Sejak kemarin, ia suka mondar-mandir tidak karuan dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak – seperti apa ia akan menginjak gaun Lightning, menyandung kakinya, salah posisi jalan dan lain-lain. Gara-gara itu pula, ia tidak bisa menutup mata barang semenitpun saat malam.

Menjelang pagi, bukannya bertambah tenang, ia justru bertambah panik. Serah dan yang lain sampai kebingungan karenanya.

"Tapi semua berjalan lancar, bukan? Paman hebat sekali tadi!" puji Snow.

"Lightning jauh lebih hebat. Dia selalu cocok memakai gaun… eits!" Medea menyambar sosis bakar yang berukuran paling besar. "Yang itu tadi sudah ku-_booking_. Jadi itu milikku!"

"Aku yang pertama menyentuhnya, jadi ini milikku."

"Hei, sini berikan! Glad, berhenti! Jangan coba-coba…!"

"Cukup, cukup! Jangan berebutan, semua pasti dapat." Lebreau mengambil sosis raksasa tersebut, membelahnya menjadi dua dan memberikannya kepada mereka. "Ini, anak-anak. Selamat makan. Maqui, tolong singkirkan bagian kulit yang gosong itu."

"Yang Mulia – Anda mau coba sesuatu?" tanya Gadot.

Oscar sedikit tidak nyaman dengan pakaian santainya – celana pendek garis-garis dengan kemeja bermotif rumput laut dengan warna mencolok. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang raja. Yah, tetapi kalaupun pantai ini ramai seperti tadi siang, pasti ada saja satu orang yang akan mengenali Oscar. Itu akan jadi pembicaraan hangat di media – jadi untung saja pesta ini digelar petang hari.

"Anda pernah makan yang seperti ini?" tanya Yuj.

"Saat berperang – aku memakan daging _harpie_."

"Uuuh, itu hebat sekali! Daging _harpie_ bertekstur lembut dan punya aroma khas – semua orang mengagumi rasanya." Snow mengulurkan segarpu daging. "Ini, Yang Mulia?"

"Trims."

"Kau mau coba, Stellie?" Fang menurunkan satu bongkah besar daging behemoth bakar. "Ini makanan kesukaanku sejak kecil."

"Tidak, jangan…"

"Itu enak. Ayo coba."

Vanille mengulurkan garpu dan sendok kepada Stella, yang duduk di antaranya dan Fang dengan tubuh gemetar dan berkeringat dingin. Daging behemoth itu hitam keemasan terbakar api, tersaji apik dan menarik bersama selada dan beberapa buah tropis. Sungguh makanan yang sangat unik, kalau tidak boleh disebut ekstrim.

"Kau tidak mau coba, Stellie? Kalau Vanille bilang enak, itu pasti enak." Prompto mengedipkan matanya. "Benar, 'kan?"

"Dasar tukang rayu," ejek Fang.

"Jadi pria seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Fang menggeser duduknya lebih jauh. "Minggir, Poni Tegak. Radius lima meter dariku."

"Kau betul-betul takut dengannya, Sis?" sahut Serah terkikik.

"Tidak – tidak, itu mengerikan!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau cukup manis saat memakai gaun tadi."

Vanille memekik heboh.

"Kau serius?!"

"Wow." Alis Prompto terangkat. "Ignis menggoda wanita?"

"Tidakkah menurutmu, hari ini Lightning kita tercinta adalah makhluk termanis di dunia?" (membelokkan topik pembicaraan)

Fang mengucapkannya dengan suara yang lantang, cukup untuk terdengar hingga ke pantai. Noctis membalasnya dengan sebuah lambaian tangan, sebelum kemudian kembali bergabung bersama Lightning dan Dajh.

"Uuh, Paman," bisik Fang, "ajak Dajh kemari."

"Tsk," desis Hope. Sedari tadi, ia duduk saja di tepi batu karang dengan wajah cemberut. Kecuali kebahagiaan Lightning, tidak ada hal yang menyenangkannya hari ini. Semua betul-betul seperti bencana.

Mungkin, ini hanya butuh waktu. Tetapi ia tidak tahu, apakah akan mudah atau tidak melepaskan perasaannya.

…

"Hei."

Noctis merangkul bahu Lightning. Setelah kepergian Dajh, kini ia punya kesempatan untuk berduaan dengannya. Mau tidak mau, ia merasa senang juga. Rekan-rekannya selalu tahu apa yang menyenangkan hatinya.

Lightning tampak sangat cantik dengan Sayap Malaikat tersemat di rambutnya serta sebuah gaun merah muda berlengan sebatas siku. Gaun itu gaun pernikahan klasik warisan kerajaan, namun telah diubah sedikit dengan rancangan buatan Stella. Tentu saja, hasilnya lebih indah dan menawan. Tadi, Noctis nyaris tidak percaya melihat Lightning muncul di hadapannya. Ia terlihat seperti seorang dewi.

Dengan santai, Noctis mengiringi langkah Lightning dan ikut mengamati bayangan mereka. Sesekali, ombak yang datang menerpa kaki mereka, lalu kembali pergi meninggalkan jejak-jejak ombak di atas pasir. Rasanya segar dan hangat – sama hangatnya dengan matahari yang terbenam petang itu.

"Kau sangat cantik."

Lightning menoleh. "Ini kedua puluh satu kalinya kau mengucapkan itu hari ini…"

"Dan mungkin masih akan bertambah." Noctis mengecup pipinya. "Aku serius."

Entah mengapa, Noctis selalu punya cara menyenangkan hatinya. Cukup mengesalkan – meski mau tidak mau, Lightning kadang tersanjung juga dibuatnya. Mungkin, sesekali ia harus menghargai pujian-pujian tersebut. Tidak ada buruknya, bukan?

"Jadi," kata Noctis, sambil memegang perut Lightning, "menurutmu, lelaki atau perempuan?"

Lightning mengalihkan pandangan ke arah matahari terbenam. Matanya memancarkan binar keemasan.

"Mungkin…"

Terdengar suara desisan pelan di telinga Lightning. Awalnya pelan, namun lama-lama berubah menjadi keras dan memekakkan telinga.

Ia menghentikan langkah sejenak. Sekali lagi, terdengar suara desis yang sama – juga sekelebat cahaya terang beserta asap berwarna kelabu dalam kegelapan. Entah berasal dari mana, Lightning tidak tahu. Itu sungguh membuatnya terkejut.

"Light?" sahut Noctis lantang. "Light, ada apa?"

"Itu…" Lightning menggeleng-geleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

Sekali lagi, bayang-bayang aneh itu muncul. Bayangan seorang anak berambut kelabu – seorang perempuan – berdiri dalam kepulan asap kelabu dan benang-benang putih yang terlihat "tidak ramah" bagi Lightning. Apa itu, juga mengapa bayangan itu bisa muncul, ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Light…"

"Noct," bisik Lightning, tersenyum tipis seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Noctis memiringkan bibir. Dengan lembut, ia membalas uluran tangan Lightning dan kembali menuntunnya berjalan menyusuri pantai. Lightning kembali tenang saat merasakan genggaman tangannya. Ia merasa terlindung. Ia merasa lebih aman bersamanya. Bayangan-bayangan tadi sedikit membuatnya takut – namun sekarang, semua sudah berlalu.

Mungkin, itu hanya fantasi.

Ia berharap, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Kehidupan akan tetap bergulir sebagaimana mestinya. Tidak akan ada yang kembali mengusik dunia ini. Ya… para dewa akan selalu melindungi mereka.

**X=x=x=x=X**

**THE END.**


End file.
